Tan solo un momento
by Akiko Koori
Summary: SLASH Ojalá le dedicara un momento... Con eso bastaría para devolverle la vida a su corazón apagado. Un beso cicatrizaría la herida sangránte que estuvo abierta desde la muerte de su amor. Y le daría a él a probar el sabor del cielo. COMPLETO
1. Aquel por quien los demás mueren

Continuación de La Trampa. No leer antes de Interludio.

~º Tan solo un momento º~

ººººººººººººººººººº

_~__Lo que no tenía ahora era tiempo..._

_No podía perder tiempo en vivir, por que desde su nacimiento había heredado una responsabilidad que absorbía cada uno de esos deseos... así que tampoco tenía tiempo para amar._

_El amor no había sido anotado en su agenda... _

_Pero una vez amó... lo hizo con una fuerza arrolladora y recibió a cambió esa herida que lo había endurecido a lo que era ahora... _

_Ahora era duro... severo... por lo que no podía dedicarle un fragmento de sus pensamientos al amor Nuevamente..._

_... no podía..._

_no tenía tiempo para eso... __~___

_ºººººººººººººººººººº_

**Uno: Aquel por quien los demás mueren.**

-Linda reunión _secreta_ la que han organizado.

-¡Cállate, Malfoy!

Maldición. De todos los acompañantes que pudo tener para huir a un _sitio más seguro_, por qué precisamente tuvo que ser Draco Malfoy quien decidiera girar hacia la puerta trasera.

Ron apretó los labios recargando la espalda contra una sucia pared y puso atención en cada sonido que llegaba desde la calleja.

Nada. Sin embargo eso era parte de lo peligroso en una situación como esa.

Llevaban programando una reunión urgente desde la semana pasada y por fin llegó el mensaje para que todos asistieran ese día, ese lugar, a esa hora... En verdad era necesaria ya que habían sufrido intensos ataques en los últimos tres intentos para reunirse y no podrían conversar sobre una nueva estrategia a menos que pudieran reunirse, ya que la mayoría estaban convencidos de que en esa guerra lo más estúpido era lanzarse al ataque sin ningún plan.

Pero estaban paralizados por ataques sorpresas por ahí y por allá. Justo como el de hace unos minutos, por el que los demás aurores se dispersaron en busca de un refugio... Lo importante ahora era salir con vida de ese ataque para pensar en reunirse de nuevo.

-¿Tu crees que el _espía_ quería informar sobre un _espía_, Weasley? –preguntó Draco con ese cinismo que Ron había despreciado en verdad.

-¿Quieres callarte? Intento sacarnos con vida de esto.

-Oh, que considerado de tu parte –dijo el rubio con un tono de voz asquerosamente dulce que, en definitiva, no combinaba en absoluto con él –Recuérdame agradecerte como es debido cuando estemos a salvo.

-Maldición, Malfoy... no me haces fácil esto.

-¿Debería?

Ron comenzó a considerar la idea de dejar al odioso rubio detrás. Después de todo a nadie le extrañaría ya que nadie lo había esperado de todas maneras. Sin embargo Draco ya había salido con la varita al frente y un peligroso hechizo brotó de sus labios...

Ron maldijo y se adentró en la calleja esperando ver a un muerto... pero lo que vio fue a una malhumorada mujer con la mano extendida y un brillo dorado esparciéndose por el aire.

-Te he dicho que apuntes al corazón, Draco –dijo ella e hizo una señal para que se acercaran –Harry ya se fue, ¿se puede saber por que siguen aquí?

-¿Por qué no tuvimos el honor de ser salvados por Potter? –preguntó Draco destilando sarcasmo.

-Draco, guárdate tus comentarios cuando estés frente a otro Potter –dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño – Y de todas maneras Harry no se quedó por nadie... así que muéstrense algo agradecidos por que decidí intervenir en el último momento.

-Los demás... –comenzó Ron.

-Perdí la pista de algunos –interrumpió ella apoderándose de ambas manos y una energía fría comenzó a transformar los cuerpos en líquido para filtrarse por las grietas del suelo -, no creo que sigan con vida.

A Ron jamás le había gustado usar el medio convencional de transporte de la señorita Potter.

Siempre había pensado que una aparición era más cómoda, pero Harry lo convenció que una invitación hecha por Deborah Potter no se despreciaba. En especial si ella aseveraba estarles salvando la vida. Pero la sensación de esa magia no era algo sencillo de asimilar.

El principio era muy sencillo y hasta cierto sentido poético. El cuerpo humano  tenía que hacerse uno con la naturaleza y literalmente filtrarse en la corteza terrestre para transportarse hasta el sitio visualizado... De preferencia debía ser un sitio con humedad suficiente para hacer la materialización del cuerpo de nueva cuenta.

Por supuesto que el medio de transporte sólo podía ser usado por alguien, cuya naturaleza admitiese un ambiente líquido. Alguien que tuviese como contexto agua y tierra, y soportara bajas temperaturas. Perfecto para una sirena, en opinión de Ron, pero no para un mago común y corriente.

A él no le gustaba desde el momento en que en cuerpo se enfriaba y se tornaba líquido. Cuando volvía a su sólido estado natural aun tenía la sensación de las rocas por las que había atravesado y ese frío en los huesos que le congestionaba la nariz por dos días.

Sin embargo esta pareció ser una necesidad en verdad. Y cuando se materializó  en el lugar destino tuvo la cortesía de agradecer a la mujer, al mismo tiempo que buscaba con desesperación un pañuelo por el lugar.

-Es frágil –comentó Malfoy en perfectas condiciones. Ron maldijo, cómo le iba a afectar si era una asquerosa serpiente de sangre fría.

-Al menos esta con vida –ironizó Deborah y se acercó a uno de los magos que estaban en el lugar -¿Dónde esta Harry?

-En el cuarto –contestó –haciendo informes.

-¿Potter va a informar que escapó dejando a todos detrás? –preguntó Malfoy tendiendo un pañuelo a Ron tras ver que no encontraba nada con que detener ese molesto escurrimiento –Eso no lo hará ver bien.

-Nada hará ver bien a Harry –gruñó la mujer y penetró la habitación golpeando la puerta detrás de ella.

-No te vez de buen humor, tía –comentó Harry sin levantar la mirada de un mapa que Hermione le había estado enseñando -¿El viejo ha estado encomendándote mucho trabajo?

-Dumbledore esta preocupado, Harry –dijo ella acercándose –Las perdidas se hacen más frecuentes... Atacan a tu grupo apenas intenta reunirse y en cada ocasión se pierden más aurores... No hemos planeado nada que valga la pena y vamos por el cuarto elemento perdido.

-Catorce –corrigió Hermione -, en este ataque perdimos 10.

-¿Diez más? –gruñó la mujer -¿Vas a esperar que acaben con toda tu área, Harry?

-No has perdido a un solo elemento, tía –Harry levantó sus ojos verdes a las irises doradas –Pero tu área no tiene muchos logros tampoco.

-No estoy criticando tu trabajo –protestó ella –Sólo pienso que deberías cuidar la espalda de tu gente de vez en cuando. Entre la gente que dejaste estaba Ron Weasley.

Hermione apretó los labios para evitar intervenir en esa obvia reprimenda y comenzó a hacer unas anotaciones rápidas.

-Pero tu lo has traído con vida – dijo Harry con la misma serenidad –gracias, tía, finalmente haces algo a mi favor.

Deborah palideció  ante esas palabras y el significado que tenían. Era cierto que estaba al pendiente de su sobrino a pesar de tanto trabajo, pero también estaba en investigaciones constantes desde que la guerra se disparó, hace cuatro años. Tanto trabajo que no pudo hablar sobre ese cambio que Harry presentó de manera brusca.

-Harry eliminó a un numero importante de mortífagos –intercedió Hermione finalmente –No solo _huimos_ como suponen todos.

-Lo sé –musitó ella y miró a su sobrino con algo de frialdad –Se ha convertido en la _perfecta arma homicida._

-Es eso lo que necesitan en una guerra, ¿no? –inquirió Harry sin perder la calma.

-Cuando encuentre lo que necesito, Harry, te lo haré saber –espetó Deborah con molestia y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar.

Harry frunció el ceño.

¿Cuántas veces habían sido ya?

Más de lo que alguien debía soportar, ¿cierto?

Con una mueca de fastidio se encaminó hacia la sala dispuesto a decirle a su tía lo que podía hacer con sus reprimendas, sin embargo se encontró con caras asombradas y cansadas. Rostros que, en definitiva, no se acoplaban con hombres en batalla.

-¡Harry! –llamó Justin justo detrás y se interpuso en su obvio camino en dirección de la mujer adulta –Tenemos que regresar, me acabo de dar cuenta que Padma no esta aquí.

-No regresaremos, Justin –dijo Harry con un gruñido y de reojo vio la ceja levantada de su tía junto con esa cínica sonrisa que fue secundada por la de ¿Malfoy? y se siguió de un comentario por parte del último.

-¡Estoy seguro de que aun esta con vida! –insistió Justin con el ceño fruncido -¡Apostaría a que todos lo que no están aun viven!

-Bajo alguna maldición quizá –replicó Harry intentando hacer a un lado a Justin –No vamos a regresar, debieron usar sus propios medios para escapar como el resto.

-¡¡Ron ni siquiera vino solo!! –protestó Justín.

-Es posible que aun estén en el lugar, no tuvieron que capturarlos –secundó Colin algo nervioso –Quizá se escondieron.

-¡¡He dicho que no!! –cortó Harry –Si alguien quiere regresas puede hacerlo... pero lo hará bajo el conocimiento que ya no pertenece a esta división.

-¡¡¡Perfecto!!! –espetó Justin y desapareció del sitio.

El resto de los muchachos y hombres se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Justo eso recordó a Harry lo que le había hecho salir y cortó la distancia hasta su tía.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –preguntó con acidez.

-Una petición de último momento –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa odiosa acompañada de un movimiento de mano–Pero no te preocupes, Potter, pude escapar por _mis propios medios_. Así que no tendrás mi nombre en la lista de los _desaparecidos. _

-Esta reunión fue convocada solo para mi división... ¿no tienes suficientes hombres que te idolatren en tu propia división?

-Pensé que sería _lindo_ vernos después de tanto tiempo –ironizó Draco –Ya sabes... después de casi... ¿cuatro años?... llego a añorar.

-Ve a _añorar _ a otro lado, Malfoy, no te quiero entre mi gente.

-Pronto no será mucha –intervino Deborah con acidez –La división guiada por el auror Harry Potter llegará a estar integrada solo por el gran Harry Potter. 

-Ese –Harry la miró con molestia – no es mi problema... Entre menos gente tenga que cuidar mejor voy a desempeñar el papel que se me encomendó desde que nací.

-Oh, por fin conozco al héroe –dijo Draco con cinismo. –Como sea... Traigo un informe del fracasado de tu padrino...

-Draco... –protestó Deborah.

-Black quiere una respuesta mañana por la mañana –continuó Draco haciendo esa ligera corrección tras la protesta de la mujer –Y como me _aburría _ de los continuos halagos en mi propia división, _me ofrecí_ para llevar esa respuesta personalmente.

-Mientras Harry piensa en lo que responderá –Deborah caminó hacia la salida –yo voy a hablar con Dumbledore. No hagas estrategias sorpresa, Harry, estoy por encontrar algo.

-¿Una manera de _arrancarle_ a Voldemort el deseo de seguir con esta guerra? –preguntó el chico con cinismo y claro doble sentido.

-Quizá –respondió ella con burla.

Harry giró los ojos exasperado. Si tía no comprendía que había dejado de ser el niño idiota, ¿verdad?

-Ya puedes desaparecer, Malfoy –dijo en cuanto su tía se transportó del lugar –Mi padrino no necesita un mensajero para darle una respuesta, lo veré personalmente... y, según tengo entendido, lo verás también.

-Me quedo por que quiero, Potter –siseó Draco sin la sonrisa que había estado acompañándolo -¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Me estuviste evitando por 4 años.

-Que yo sepa no tenía que darte _paso libre _a mi persona... Tu mismo lo dijiste, Malfoy: "No pienso ser tu paño de lágrimas por tiempo indefinido".

Draco sonrió, no con burla o malicia. Esa sonrisa era algo que Harry no había conocido hasta... Hasta ese día en que se _acercó_ por primera vez y le secó las lágrimas. Una sonrisa que lo incomodó de sobremanera.

-Creo que fue la _mejor_ imagen que alguien pudo ver de Harry Potter –comentó Draco con suavidad y caminó hacia la salida –Lo que me recuerda... no hemos hablado de mis honorarios.

-¡Muérete, Malfoy!

-Moriría de unirme a tu división estratégica, Potter. Pero no es el caso, ¿verdad?

Harry apretó los labios. 

¿Habría una manera de no asistir a esa ridícula reunión del día de mañana?

*          *          *

-Diez perdidas más... Eso reduce considerablemente el grupo de Harry, ¿cierto, Debbie?

-Si, señor.

Dumbledore acarició su larga barba blanca con un gesto de preocupación palpable.

Había estado esperando en la dirección de la escuela sabiendo lo que ocurriría en la reunión que había convocado Harry Potter gracias a un informe de última hora que le hicieron llegar y la única persona que tuvo a la mano fue ella... Su alumna Deborah Potter, quien había estado indagando en el lago con la gente del agua y ahora estaba lista para adentrarse aun más en la investigación.

-¿Tu crees que halla una manera de acabar con esto? –le preguntó a la mujer con sinceridad. 

Ella dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones y Dumbledore fue consciente de ese sonido extraño que había estado captando desde los últimos meses... señal inequívoca de cansancio.

Y no era de extrañarse. Habían estado abusando de la criatura a temperaturas extremas en busca de los sabios marinos. Por más maravillosa que fuese una sirena, Debbie comenzaba a dar muestras de agotamiento, no solo físico.

-Saldré para Grecia en dos días –dijo ella con esa suave voz. La voz que no había sido presa de agotamiento y que aun era capaz de seducir a los pobres incautos que tuviesen la mala suerte de ser enemigos de la criatura – Lady Meer me acompañará para hablar con Lord Proteo.

-¿Lady Meer se nos unirá?

-Jamás ha estado de nuestro lado, señor –dijo ella con voz cansada –Bastante hace con no estar en nuestra contra. La gente marina tiene una sociedad muy compleja y apartada de los bípedos. Lady Meer no ve ventajas o desventajas por lo que esta ocurriendo... Su sociedad es difícil de afectar, gane quien gane.

-Apuesto que no pensó eso cuando estuviste al servicio de Voldemort –musitó Dumbledore algo decepcionado. Tras 4 años intensos de guerra todos habían sido testigos de un hecho que marcó la importancia en vencer a ese mal... Muchos inocentes habían muerto ya... empezando por una importante parte de su alumnado... hace cuatro años.

-Sin duda –concedió Deborah sin entrar en detalles –Pero ahora que nada amenaza a su sociedad, nada la obliga a entrar en guerra.

-Estamos atrapados, ¿Cierto?

La mujer desvió sus ojos dorados, había un aura frágil alrededor de su mentor que le asustaba demasiado.

El gran mago se estaba derrumbando ante sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo y desde que perdió a esos niños había estado cayendo más y más... Ella intentó estar a su lado... intentó consolarlo. Pero comprendió que no podía hacerlo bien si no pudo consolar a su propia sangre.

Después de todo ella era una criatura de sangre fría... Alguien que fue incapaz de salvar a su propio hermano y que, en un acto justificado en la amistad, le había robado a su sobrino lo que más amaba para verlo en sus manos de nuevo al borde de la muerte.

Quizá era hábil para asesinar y ejecutar hechizos oscuros que nadie se atrevería a pronunciar siquiera... pero había perdido esa humanidad que había heredado y simplemente le quedó la asesina.

Como a Harry.

Deborah apretó los labios.

No quería que su sobrino terminara de perder esa humanidad también. Él no tenía una herencia híbrida como ella, así que no tenía que comportarse como un asesino. En especial por que Deborah estaba segura que no necesitaban de un asesino para acabar con Voldemort. Era el medio equivocado aunque aun no sabía la razón, pero pensaba averiguarlo perfectamente con Lord Proteo... el anciano marino de Grecia.

-Vamos a ganar –dijo ella con absoluta confianza y se levantó para salir –No pierda la esperanza, señor... Muchos niños esperan a que las puertas de Hogwarts vuelvan a abrirse y usted, Albus Dumbledore, los instruirá en las artes de la magia y los protegerá como jamás se ha visto en la historia de la comunidad Mágica.

La mujer salió de la oficina y caminó por los pasillos derruidos y maltratados. El último ataque había dejado zonas inhóspitas en el castillo, zonas inseguras para niños de 11 años o más. Así que el propio Dumbledore anunció el cierre del colegio desde entonces. 

El castillo estaba casi abandonado, a excepción por los aurores que se daban cita tras sus muros para hacer planes y concretar fechas... todo con la esperanza que la guerra terminara y la paz volviera.

La situación había llegado al extremo de evidenciar a la Comunidad Mágica. Sin embargo había más muggles dispuestos a no creer y a buscar explicaciones a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Y de alguna manera los ataques no habían sido tan horribles como los ocurridos a las familias mágicas. Todas las familias, puntos clave que Deborah conocía a la perfección ya que ella fue quien realizó la lista cuando estuvo al servicio de Voldemort. Familias con herencia admirable en cuanto a habilidades mágicas se refería... todas ellas con un peso moral imposible de quebrantar, por lo que se convertirían en un estorbo a las metas que los mortífagos tenían.


	2. Para que no este solo

**Dos: Para que no este solo.**

Tensión.

Había mucha tensión en ese lugar.

Bastante.

Neville se revolvió incómodo. Estaba sentado a un lado de Harry y no podía evitar notar las miradas que se dirigían precisamente hacia ese extremo a pesar de que era el más solitario de toda la mesa.

Claro. Neville ya estaba considerando buscar otro sitio.

En opinión de Neville, el trabajo de Harry era uno de los más difíciles. De todas las divisiones que la Orden tenía, esa era la que más peligros enfrentaba. Él no, claro esta. No tenía habilidad para estar en combate, así que ayudó en el hospital lo mejor que pudo y seguía haciendo investigaciones para resistir peligrosos hechizos que ayudasen a los que estaban al frente. Como Harry y su gente.

Charlie Weasley había tenido continuo contacto con distintas ramas en estudios de criaturas mágicas. Era un experto con los dragones, claro esta, pero  había tenido que hacer investigaciones con otras criaturas debido a que los ataques se habían vuelto menos convencionales. Y por lo que Neville sabía, también era el segundo entrenador al que Candy, el _nundú_ hembra de la señorita Potter, había atendido en combate.

También estaba el señor Black y el ex profesor Lupin. Ambos encargados del entrenamiento físico de los aurores que Harry y Malfoy llevaban a combate. En opinión de Neville era muy raro que el señor Black hubiese sido exonerado solo tras salvar la vida de Ludo Bagman. Con tanto ataque por ahí y por allá resultó difícil saber en quién creer... pero la mayoría de los magos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era mejor tener aliados a enemigos.

Justo cuando Neville pensó en iniciar una platica con Harry vio que el señor Black y Lupin entraban a la sala de juntas. Como lo imaginó, ambos hombres caminaron hasta Harry y se sentaron a un lado suyo. Así que Neville decidió dejar a Harry, ya que estaba seguro que su padrino tendría muchas cosas por platicar con él.

Aunque Harry no parecía tener la misma idea en mente y tras casi quince minutos de parloteo, en espera a que el resto de los integrantes de la Orden llegaran, comenzó a juguetear con la varita.

-... Harry... ¿Harry? ¿Me estás escuchando? –terminó por preguntar Sirius al notar el jugueteo de su ahijado y suspiró comprendiendo que estaba siendo ignorado.

-Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, padrino –justificó Harry sin hacer mucho esfuerzo en poner un poco más de atención.

Remus miró con preocupación a su amigo y le dedico una conciliadora expresión.

-¡Ya pueden empezar! –dijo Draco, el último en llegar, quien reparó en Harry y sonrió –Oh, el gran Harry Potter... ¿Están todos listos por si alguien nos ataca?

-Malfoy... –advirtió Sirius levantándose – Deborah no vendrá, así que ya podemos empezar. –el animago dejó pasar un tiempo en lo que Draco se acomodaba en el lugar de Neville, prácticamente haciéndolo a un lado tan solo con la mirada. Había prometido no pelearse con él... Bueno, Debbie casi lo había amenazado... Así que... - Al parecer tenemos un infiltrado en alguna de las cinco divisiones que aceptan más de una persona.

Desde luego estaba hablando de cualquiera de las que ellos guiaban. Deborah tenía una división sin pupilos, la verdad es que no podría mantenerlos con vida de todas maneras ya que se la pasaba de un sitio extremoso a otro. Simplemente lugares donde magos _normales _ no podrían sobrevivir.

-¿Podría ser en la de Potter? –ironizó Draco.

Sirius bufó. ¿No habría manera de callar a Malfoy?

-La división de Harry ha sufrido más ataques –apoyó Charlie -¿Es posible que tenga un infiltrado entre ellos?

-Eso o Harry no les facilita las cosas a su gente –Draco interrumpió de nuevo.

-En tu división tampoco se facilitan las cosas –señaló Sirius con muy mal humor –No me extrañaría que todos los integrantes fueran infiltrados.

-Sirius... –advirtió Remus.

-No vamos a resolver nada de esta manera –intervino Neville –Lo importante es no perder más gente.

-Fácil. Ya no manden gente a la división de Potter –dijo Draco con tono mordaz. 

-Eso sería conveniente –musitó Harry con burla.

-Y de todas maneras –continuó Draco –Deberían pensar que el numero de perdidas esta por incrementarse.

-¿Vas a atacar a mi división, Malfoy? –intervino Harry.

-Podría hacerlo –respondió el rubio –Soy el único que no te tiene miedo.

-¡¡Basta!! –exclamó Remus –No podemos solucionar los problemas de la Orden si persisten en atacarse verbalmente entre ustedes.

-Podría considerar el ataque físico o mágico –ironizó Draco con esa sonrisa que provocó una mueca de odio en Harry.

-He dicho que basta –insistió Remus posando los ojos amielados en el rubio.

-No tiene que preocuparse por la gente que integra mi división –dijo Harry levantándose – yo me encargaré del infiltrado cuando lo encuentre. Y si no tienen nada más que tratar yo me retiro, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-¿Planear la siguiente ruta de escape? –preguntó el rubio.

-Planear la manera de alejar a tus infiltrados –replicó Harry con esa misma sonrisa despectiva –Bastaría con dejarlos atrás, ¿verdad, Malfoy? Dudo que tu partida de idolatras sean capaces de salir con vida de un verdadero ataque.

Draco apretó los labios.

-Pero necesito hablar contigo, Harry –protestó Sirius.

-Mi tía Deborah ya se encargó de _hablar conmigo _–siseó Harry viendo a su padrino –no creo que difieran en temática, así que puedo decir que lo he oído todo.

*          *            *

-¿Eso dijo? –preguntó Deborah apenas llegó y empezó a colocar cosas sobre la mesa. –Desde luego Harry esta más molesto con la vida de lo que parece.

Charlie lo había atribuido a una riña familiar. Se veía de mejor humor que Sirius y acariciaba a Candy, quien brincó desde sus piernas en cuanto vio a Deborah y se restregó contra ella.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Sirius con un tono de voz semejante a un puchero -¿Qué fue lo que le pasó para cambiar así? ¿Y por que no estuve ahí para evitarlo?

-Ya te lo dije, Sirius –Deborah le restó importancia –Harry ha crecido... y no necesita que estés a su lado en cada cosa que haga, es incomodo.

-Justin llegó al hospital ayer por la noche –informó Neville –Junto con tres aurores más... Todos muy heridos.

-¿Se quejaron por que el héroe los abandono? –preguntó Draco moviendo su pie sobre la mesa.

-Draco... –amonestó Debbie y Sirius pudo sonreír –Haz las pruebas pertinentes, Naville – agregó la mujer –Hay que estar seguros de que nuestros aurores están _limpios_.

-Primero debo asegurarme que vivan –susurró el muchacho regordete con algo de sarcasmo –Podemos atender heridas convencionales, pero no lo que vi ayer.

-Razón de más para estudiarlos con sumo cuidado –dijo ella con ligereza y miró a Neville –No quiero ninguna sorpresa, chico, así que vas a hacer las pruebas pertinentes... Remus, necesitaré ayuda con eso.

-Claro –dijo el mago con algo de cansancio.

-¿Tienes manera de saber quién es el infiltrado? –preguntó Sirius viendo todas las cosas que había acomodado sobre la mesa. Inútiles a su parecer.

-No. Hay tanta magia oscura que podría ahogarme en ella –dijo tomando una pluma de oro y colocándola sobre un pergamino. –_Maximus possittium enemi_.

La pluma dorada brilló y comenzó a hacer rayones por toda la superficie de la hoja.

-Magia negra –finalizó ella encogiéndose de hombros –Voldemort protege a sus infiltrados de la misma manera que nosotros protegemos a los nuestros. Así que no habrá manera de saber de quién se trata a menos que venga hasta este lugar y nos lo diga.

-Genial –resopló Sirius -¿Y para que son todas esas baratijas?

Deborah enarcó una ceja.

-No las puse en la mesa para que las vieran... Estoy buscando una ofrenda a Lord Proteo.

-¿Esas baratijas? –insistió Sirius y vio los objetos, no solo parecían inútiles... también con poco valor.

-Estas baratijas (como tu las llamas) son objetos altamente preciados por los _selkies_... Has de saber, Sirius, mi amor, que Lord Proteo nació (hace millones de años) de una sirena griega y un _selkie_.

-Tu eres la que sabe de historia Griega –restó importancia Sirius.

-Un _selkie_ más viejo de lo que podemos imaginar –Charlie se veía en verdad impresionado –Debe ser una criatura tan fascinante como los dragones.

Candy dio un bufido y trepó a las piernas de Charlie.

-Desde luego esta chica también es impresionante –aseguró Charlie acariciando a la pelusa gata blanca.

-Como sea –Deborah escogió uno de los objetos y lo guardó entre su túnica –Necesito hablar con Draco... a solas.

-¿Por qué tienes que hablar con ese Malfoy? –protestó Sirius.

-Por que él no me estará besuqueando para impedirme hablar –replicó ella con tono mordaz y empujó a Sirius –Tengo trabajo que hacer, Sirius... Y tu tienes trabajo también. Ya tendremos tiempo para conversar.

-Eso dijiste la semana pasada.

-Siempre lo digo cada ocho días –la chica restó importancia –Te veré más tarde. Si Remus acompaña a Neville necesitaré que estés en tu División. Harry ha perdido muchos aurores, ¿comprendes?

-Claro.

Deborah vio a sus compañeros retirarse y suspiró un poco acomodándose en una de las sillas que habían quedado vacías.

-Te ves cansada –observó Draco –Esas investigaciones que haces te están acabando... Tanto indagar con los _sabios _ va a acabar con la energía sobrehumana de la criatura. 

-No importa... necesito hacerlo... Y necesito queme ayudes con Harry.

-Potter puede cuidarse solo –siseó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Quizá si algunos de tus hombres se alistaran en su División...

-¿Bromeas? No se alistarán en _La División de la muerte_.

Deborah bufó. En realidad era de la idea que Harry no necesitaba muchos compañeros... No necesitaba estar al frente de una de las seis Divisiones que se habían organizado en la Orden del Fénix que todos ellos insistían en mantener viva tras ese ataque tan violento que marcó el inicio de la guerra. Sin embargo le asustaba que Harry estuviera solo. Más ahora que notaba las semejanzas que iba teniendo con ella. Probablemente si Deborah no hubiese estado esos trece años sola, pudo evitar que sus instintos fríos y calculadores se desarrollaran como ahora lo estaban. Si hubiese podido hablar con Sirius como debió ser...

-Tienes razón –dijo ella tras un momento de silencio –Quizá Harry no necesite nuevos reclutas.

-No los tendría de todas maneras –Draco miró a su madrina notando algo extraño... una mirada diferente y en definitiva interesada -¿Por qué me ves así?

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo ella con una bella sonrisa.

-Y esa expresión –bufó Draco girando los ojos –Tienes la admirable cualidad de estremecer cuando usas tu influencia híbrida... No puedo convencer a nadie de mi División para que se una con Potter, ellos le tienen miedo.

-No te lo pediré.

-Perfecto, Por que no lo haré...

-Me basta con que tu estés en el grupo.

Draco enmudeció. Su instinto le hizo buscar una señal de que esas palabras fueran parte de una oscura broma de su madrina, pero...

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!!

-Se razonable, Draco. Yo no puedo estar con Harry ahora. Viajaré al fondo de un abismo en busca de un anciano de millones de años y eso me llevará tiempo.

-Yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Y cualquiera es más importante que estar de niñera de Potter.

-No serás su niñera –dijo ella recogiendo todas las cosas que no le habían sido útiles -... solo lo acompañarás.

-El miserable de Weasley puede cumplir perfectamente con esa función.

-Creo que Ron fue uno de los que quedaron atrás –dijo ella dejando claro el problema –Me parece que ya no satisface las necesidades de Harry.

-¿Yo debería satisfacerle algo a Potter? –insistió Draco con una mueca de asco.

Deborah terminó de arreglar sus cosas y acomodó el cabello platinado de su ahijado con cariño.

-Yo sé que fuiste el único que lo consoló aquella vez –susurró provocando un sonrojo en el rubio –Necesito que me ayudes, Draco... no quiero perder a Harry. Hazlo por mí –rogó –Si se porta muy mal golpéalo y déjalo inconsciente donde no pueda cometer alguna estupidez.

-Lo mataré si es necesario –aceptó el rubio finalmente –Sabes que no le gustará, ¿cierto?

-Lo sé, cariño... Pero se acostumbrará... en especial por que eres el único que sabe de su amor perdido.

-¿Quieres que chantajee a tu sobrino? –el rubio miró a la mujer algo impresionado. –Me matará si saco el tema a relucir.

-No es tan frío como quiere parecer –aseguró ella –Dentro de esa barrera aun hay un corazón... Sólo quiero salvarlo antes que se ahogue por  falta de aire. Además... tu eres un Malfoy... ser un desgraciado va contigo, no con Harry.

-¿Me estas halagando? –preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo dejes solo –insistió ella –Harry se ha convertido en un arma destructiva... y en cuanto cumpla con su función esta dispuesto a dejar que lo desechen. 

-Eso es patético.

-Evítalo, Draco... Yo buscaré la manera de destruir al asesino de tu padre... Tu evita que Harry Potter se convierta en la llave de la victoria.

*          *            *

Harry llegó a casa agotado.

Inútiles reuniones. Si tan solo tuviera la seguridad de que reunirse con el resto de la Orden fuera a terminar con la guerra, lo haría gustoso. Pero al paso de los años había notado lo malogradas que resultaban.

Los resultados se daban en combate. Justo al exponerse a maldiciones imperdonables y duelos con encapuchados. Solo en el momento en que se derribaba al enemigo.

Si había manera de debilitar las fuerzas de Voldemort era matando a sus seguidores.

Si, señor.

Matando a los traidores.

Bueno, tras otra reunión con información que no le serviría de nada, Harry se adentró en casa.

Alcanzó a arrastrar tres pasos antes de dejarse caer en un sofá viejo y se acomodó los lentes para estirar la mano hacia la mesa de centro, de donde tomó un libro desgastado.

Con un movimiento ausente acarició la áspera pasta de piel en donde apenas podía apreciarse el titulo y acomodó el libro entre sus piernas.

-_Lumus_ –musitó, y la luz cercana al sofá se encendió.

Un libro de pociones.

Harry leyó con atención cada receta junto con las notas escritas con esa caligrafía que conocía a la perfección. En realidad sabía ya lo que contenía el libro, pero cada noche volvía a revisarlo para leer de nueva cuenta esas notas e imaginar lo que estaba pensando el dueño anterior al hacerlas.

Imaginar lo que su profesor había pensado.

Aunque Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo para imaginar algo. Un ruido en el interior de la casa lo puso alerta.

Un ruido en casa a mitad de la noche no era normal, ¿verdad?

Harry acomodó el libro en la mesa de centro con sumo cuidado y se levantó con sigilo para avanzar hacia donde pudo ubicar el ruido.

La idea de que alguien más pudiera estar en su casa era ridículo. En especial cuando pocos sabían que vivía ahí.

Con un movimiento rápido acomodó la espalda contra la pared de la entrada a la cocina y con otro se adentró con la varita al frente.

Quizá no fue el único que escuchó ruidos y de una manera que no sabría explicar, tuvo la punta de otra varita encajándosele en el cuello con fuerza considerable.

-Vaya, vaya... Para ser el líder de una división de ataque eres muy lento, Potter...

Continuará...

**Ayesha**: Sip, es la continuación. Y Harry estará así por un buen tiempo... al menos lo que logre extender la trama.

**Moryn**: Si, convertido en piedra. Pero una piedra muy atractiva XD.

**Laia**: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Seme / Uke? ¿Activo / Pasivo? Si es por eso, no tiene nada que ver... Y Snape... Bueno, ¿he mencionado que lo necesitaba así?

**Alym**: Poema auto explicativo. Este fanfic dará muchos problemas como puedes apreciar, no solo para Harry.

**Sailor Earth**: No exactamente actuar como Snape. Harry bloquea muchas cosas. Yo creo que Snape simplemente es así. Respecto a tu pregunta: si son 4 años los que pasan desde interludio y la reacción de Draco no es tanto por que sienta algo por Harry. Desde el fic anterior mencione que habían quedado en una relación cordial, no necesariamente amorosa.

**Kendra Duvoa**: Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje. No te preocupes por Harry, ya entenderá.


	3. Difícil de doblegar

Un capitulo corto... Acabo de llegar a mi casa del trabajo y tuve una semana atareada. Aun así espero que les guste.

**Tres: Difícil de doblegar.**

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó Harry desviando los ojos verdes hacia un lado para encontrarse con la platinada cabellera. Molesto se quitó la varita del cuello con un manotazo y encaró al muchacho. -¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Cualquiera diría que tus amigos no te visitan –dijo el rubio con cinismo y caminó hacia la mesa –No hay comida... No hay bebidas –abrió el refri –Oh, cervezas.

-Me parece que _eso_ no responde a mi pregunta –ironizó Harry arrebatándole una botella con cerveza para dedicarle una fría mirada -¿Quién te dijo dónde encontrarme?

-Mi madrina.

-Oh –Harry apretó los labios exasperado -¿Es que hubo algo que olvidó decirme y necesitó mandarte? 

-Mas o menos – respondió el rubio con un sospechoso tono de voz que irritó mas a Harry – Pero no te preocupes, nadie mas sabe que estas aquí. Aunque de todas maneras no encontrarían. El lugar en donde vives es una pequeña _pocilga_ en medio de más pequeñas _pocilgas_.

-El lugar en donde un Malfoy no debería estar, así que ya puedes ir pensando en tragarte el pequeño recado e irte.

Contrario a lo que Harry hubiese deseado (o exigido), Malfoy dio una graciosa vuelta para mirar con sumo interés el viejo horno eléctrico, en donde aun podía verse el sobrante de su única comida del día anterior.

-¿Aun es comestible?.

-¿¡¡Tienes que criticar mi cocina antes de largarte!!?

-Tienes razón –murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa burlona –Ya tendré tiempo para eso.

-¿¡Qué!?

En definitiva había algo ahí que no estaba bien. Y desde luego Harry estaba seguro de que no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

-Tu tía pensó que necesitabas de una niñera (ahora veo que tiene razón), así que me voy a quedar contigo –el rubio miró con interés la suciedad acumulada en una de las esquinas de la cocina en donde se vio correr un insecto hasta esconderse en uno de los huecos de la madera descuidada – no seria muy difícil meter un expía aquí, podría confundirse con... cualquier cosa.

-¡Ese no es el punto! – exclamo Harry mas molesto – ¡Vete de mi casa! 

-Harry, Harry, Harry –canturreó Draco –Si tuvieras otra opción ya te habrías enterado. Como puedes apreciar yo no me iré y, a menos que tengas una manera efectiva de esconderte, no te iras. Así que se bueno y dime si este lugar tiene una habitación extra.

Harry estaba listo para agregar un muerto mas a su, ya, larga lista. Sin embargo tenia la amarga sospecha de que ese cretino estaba siendo protegido por su (ya no) muy y querida tía.

-No –dijo simplemente –No hay habitaciones extras, no hay comida para millonarios delicados y no hay agua caliente.

Draco frunció el ceño. Todo eso iba a ser difícil. Sin embargo no pensaba dar marcha atrás. Ahora no solo estaba la petición de su madrina de por medio... también estaba su orgullo.

-Bien –dijo con una mueca –ya encontraré la manera de arreglar este lugar.

-Un día, Malfoy –retó Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh, no, Potter –contrarrestó el rubio –me quedaré por más tiempo... mucho más tiempo del que te puedas imaginar.

-Tu partida de inútiles no podrán dar batalla sin ti.

-Somos más que Slytherins en una División, Potter –aseguró el rubio –Y si tu puedes guiar esta división de ataque, pienso que la persona que dejé encargada podrá también.

-Haces esto solo para fastidiarme –acusó el muchacho de pelo negro.

-Si –aceptó Draco –Y lo disfruto, Potter... Lo disfruto como no te imaginas.

*          *            *

Ron se detuvo en seco al verlo.

Pensó que el cansancio y los efectos de su nariz congestionada le estaban haciendo una mala jugada, pero tras tallarse por tercera ocasión y seguirlo viendo comprendió que era real.

Bueno, pero ¿qué hacía ahí?

Al principio se imaginó que era otra de sus apariciones ocasionales en las que dejaba un importante recado y, al no encontrar a Harry, lo dejaría con Hermione para no seguir perdiendo su _valioso tiempo _(como acostumbrada decir), sin embargo este no podía ser el caso. No cuando estaba sentado en el sillón de Harry con los pies acomodados sobre el escritorio y Harry estaba recargado en la orilla del mueble escuchando con atención a Hermione, sin hacerle caso al rubio (por cierto) quien intervenía de vez en cuando.

Así que en definitiva no era una ilusión.

Ron infló el pecho y se acercó hasta el escritorio con toda la dignidad que le fue posible reunir ante un inesperado escurrimiento nasal. Estando a un paso del escritorio se sorbió la nariz y frunció el ceño al notar esos ojos claros sobre él.

-¿Estás tratando de intimidarme, _comadreja_? –preguntó Draco con una expresión que parecía reflejar absoluto fastidio ¿Aun no te repones? No es agradable verte escurrir _líquidos nasales_.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ron ignorando su comentario.

-Vengo a _suplirte _–dijo Draco inclinándose hacia delante para apoyar la barbilla en una mano.

-Tu no vas a suplir a nadie –replicó Harry sin voltear a verlo al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Hermione una nota de la que requería una explicación.

-Ya he logrado que me dirija la palabra –señaló Draco con un gesto de superioridad y sin hacer el mínimo caso a lo que Harry había dicho -, pero no te preocupes, _comadreja_, no deseo ser su _mejor amigo.._. Quizá si lograra algo más importante...

-¡¡No hay nada más importante!! ¿Verdad, Harry? –Ron palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

-No para mí –confirmó el muchacho haciendo una corrección a un dato de Hermione.

Draco sonrió de una manera que crispó los nervios de Ron. En ese momento le dio la impresión que conocía a Harry mejor que él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? –insistió el pelirrojo.

-Te he picado el orgullo, ¿no, Weasley? –se burló Draco.

-No lo conoces como yo –insistió Ron ofendido.

-Me conformo con lo que conozco –ronroneó el rubio.

Había bastantes maneras de interpretar esa frase.

Demasiadas.

Una en particular que no le agradó en lo absoluto a Ron.

Ron enrojeció y se inclinó dispuesto a matar al rubio, sin embargo Hermione se lo impidió.

-Neville ha pedido una reunión con nosotros –informó ella –Nuestros aurores están estables y debemos valorarlos.

-No hay nada que valorar –insistió Harry – No volverán.

-¿Se han vuelto inútiles por no escapar, Potter? –preguntó Draco con cinismo.

-Quizá los quieras entre tu gente, Malfoy –contraatacó Harry sin variar de expresión.

-Ahora _esta _–el rubio hizo un gesto significativo con las manos –es mi gente.

Ron abrió grande los ojos debido a ese comentario.

-¡¡¿Solicitaste que se integrara en nuestra división?!! –bramó Ron hacia su amigo absolutamente ofendido.

-¡Ron!  -exclamó Hermione.

-Yo no pedí nada –respondió Harry.

-¿Entonces qué hace aquí? –Ron señaló al rubio como si se tratara de una mancha.

-¿Por qué no me extraña tu falta de educación? –murmuró el chico.

-Esta aquí por que quiere –respondió Harry sin inmutarse.

-¡¡¿Y por qué no lo has echado?!! –insistió el pelirrojo –No puede venir a aquí a hacer lo que quiera. Tú eres el jefe, Harry.

-Razón de más para que cierres la bocaza, Weasley –intervino Draco –Si Potter se resigna a tener mi presencia, tu no puedes reclamar ya que _él es el jefe_, no tú.

-Yo no me he resignado a nada –protestó Harry mirando al rubio por primera vez –Si vas a estar aquí, Malfoy, será a mi mando... De otra manera lo mejor es que te vayas.

-Ahora si me estás asustando –se burló el rubio levantándose –Si pasan la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo por tonterías, no me extraña que los integrantes de esta división sean incompetentes y no puedan ir a la par con su _gran líder_.

-¡¡No puede decir eso un patán que solo se dedica a dar ordenes!! –exclamó Ron.

Harry suspiró al mismo momento que apretaba los labios. Miró a Hermione esperando que ella detuviera a Ron, pero ella le devolvió la mirada haciéndole entender que lo no haría.

-Ron, necesito que vayas con Hermione y le hagas entender a Neville nuestra posición.

-¿Ahora mismo? –preguntó el pelirrojo con una mueca. Ya había pensado la manera de vengarse de Draco, pero pensaba ejecutarla en ese mismo momento.

-Me urge que se lo hagas entender –aceptó Harry ignorando la mueca de fastidio de su amigo y lo vio retirarse con la muchacha. Después posó sus ojos en Draco odiando esa expresión de absoluto control. Debía existir una manera de arrancar esa expresión arrogante y cuando la encontrara... –Hablo en serio, Malfoy, aquí no necesitamos dos jefes.

-Buen intento, Potter –Draco lo miró con desprecio –No te vas a librar de mi tan fácil. Tu piensas que soy un rico-mimado, pero te voy a demostrar que sobrepaso tus prejuicios.

-Oh, ¡claro que los sobrepasas! –ironizó Harry –Ahora eres un rico-mimado-necio.

Draco sonrió.

Ese carácter de Potter podría llegarle a gustar. No era el niño _buenito_ que todos habían esperado. Ahora era el _bueno_ que a Draco le gustaba.

¿Qué le veía su madrina de malo?

Sólo era un desgraciado difícil de doblegar.

Un desgraciado, sin embargo, que a Draco le gustaría tener a su _entera _disposición.

-Me gustaría ver hasta qué extremo sobrepaso esa idea que tienes de mí –comentó con una sonrisa –Y necesito quedarme para verlo, ¿cierto?

*          *            *

Pertenecer al grupo de los mortifagos podía resultar odioso en ocasiones. En especial si se era líder de los _menos favorecidos_.

Zabini golpeó el tarro de cerveza contra la mesa captando la atención de toda la gente que estaba acompañándolo y les dedicó una larga mirada despectiva.

Con un gesto suave volvió a levantar el tarro para beber más cerveza y se acomodo el cabello rubio con un movimiento de mano.

Blaise Zabini se había ganado su cargo desde que estuvo estudiando en Hogwarts, justo en el sexto curso, cuando se acercó a Lord Voldemort por primera vez. En esa ocasión quedó desprotegido por lo inestable que resultó la información, pero hace cuatro años reafirmó su deseo al ser uno de los infiltrados.

Fue aquel que descubrió a Malfoy padre y el oponente de Malfoy hijo.

Zabini posó su mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su frente, justo donde podía apreciarse la profunda cicatriz que finalizaba hasta media mejilla, cortando la ceja. Pudo ser un corte más peligroso. Pudo perder el ojo, pero Zabini alcanzó a retroceder al filo de la espada de su oponente.

Malfoy hijo reafirmó sus intereses y Zabini su odio hacia él.

¿Por qué alguien de noble linaje se inclinaba del lado equivocado?¿Por qué precisamente Draco Malfoy?

Aquel de ideas admirables y discursos correctos.

Zabini apretó los labios y se levantó para dedicar otra mirada a los hombres que estaban a sus ordenes.

-Nuestro espía nos ha dado la ubicación del hospital –informó –Un grupo importante de aurores se esta escondiendo en una miserable clínica _muggle_... Atacaremos esta misma noche.

Los hombres se revolvieron en regocijo aumentando el escándalo que Zabini hubo interrumpido. El muchacho volvió a apretar los labios y de nuevo se preguntó los motivos que esos hombres tenían para estar en las filas de los mortífagos. Al principio los vio llenos de ideales, pero ahora solo notaba una partida de asesinos sedientos de sangre.

¿En eso se había convertido Zabini también?

No.

Desde el principio tuvo sus razones y no las había perdido.

Razones que nadie sabría y que lo habían hundido del lado equivocado por su exceso de confianza en ese _adorable orador_ al que admiró desde su ingreso a Hogwarts.

Zabini se acarició de nuevo la cicatriz.

No. No era el lado equivocado... Sólo estaba... al otro extremo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era lograr que la razón de su motivación se pasara al extremo en el que Zabini esperaba.

-Para eso hay que acabar son el bando contrario –murmuró con serenidad.

Y pensaba hacerlo.

**Ayesha:** Draco  tendrá una misión casi imposible, ¿no?. Y eso no es nada con los problemas que se le vienen encina.

**Arashi:** Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que te halla gustado.

**Alym**: Mi nick de yahoo y de hotmail?... bueno, ambos me acomodan XDD. Claro que salvaremos a Harry... muy al final y con muchas dificultades y no te preocupes, muchos sufrirán por aquí XD. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en realidad escribir cada capitulo es mas difícil que imaginar las escenas sueltas, pero va avanzando.

**Sailor Earth:**  Si es Draco. Y por el momento van a estar más ocupados en pelearse por tonterías que en _algo más_, pero ya se verá algo, paciencia paciencia... Y respecto a la muerte de alguien.... es sorpresa...

**Moryn:** Aquí esta!!! Capitulo listo.

**Amaly Malfoy**: Muchísimas gracias por tus mensajes, estuvieron muy lindos. La mayoría de las dudas que tienes se irán respondiendo en el desarrollo del capitulo, en el paso de esos 4 años pasaron muchas cosas... Muy especialmente en Interludio (en ese fic solo se describe un momento). Y creo ke tienes razón, Harry tuvo una ventaja al ser amado por la persona que amaba, sin embargo el momento en que le _arrancan_ el amor a Snape le crea mucho vacío... Si los magos pueden decidir arrancarse las emociones, ¿quién es el villano en realidad?... Así que eso le hace evitar más emociones... Severus se arrancó el amor por que pensó que le estorbaba para vencer a Voldemort y Harry simplemente esta imitándolo (no en toda su personalidad, que quede claro).


	4. Una respuesta sin respuesta

Dos capítulos por cada fin de semana no esta mal, ¿no? Que los disfruten. Besos.

**Cuatro: Una respuesta sin respuesta.**

Una señal de auxilio fue lo que cortó la discusión que Harry y Draco habían estado sosteniendo desde que llegaron a casa.

¿Cómo iba, Draco, a imaginar que Harry estaba en contra de los muebles nuevos?

Claro. Como no era quien dormía en ese sofá destartalado al que se le saltaban resortes de... algún lugar... Y con ese _cuchitril _que tenía por casa cualquier mueble nuevo se veía horrible. Eso estaba por decirle, pero la señal lo interrumpió.

Ahora los dos estaban enzarzados entre magos de un bando y otro. El ataque no llevaba mucho tiempo desde que empezó... 

Desde que la situación se disparó todos eran ataques relámpagos con el menor tiempo y el mayor daño.

Y este en particular ya había hecho bastante. Al grado que el hospital había perdido parte de su encanto y seguridad, y algunos enfermos y magos se veían tirados.

Estar en el suelo en pleno combate no era buena señal.

Pero eso no fue algo que le importó a Harry y Draco se sintió estúpido al ser quien se inclinó para cerciorarse del estado de uno de los hombres y encontrarse con que ya estaba muerto.

Era eso lo que Harry no hacía por que daba por hecho que todos los magos en el suelo estaban muertos.

-Por allá hay más cuerpos tirados, Malfoy –siseó Harry con burla logrando que Draco enrojeciera de coraje. –Yo me voy al combate.

Harry fue por su lado, no sin antes lanzar una rápida maldición que mató al pobre diablo que había pensado haber tenido una buena idea y enfrentarlo.

Draco pensó que en eso diferían. Jamás había visto a Harry en combate, pero tampoco pensó que fuera tan severo. Desde que llegó había abandonado a su gente para librar una batalla personal y horrible. A Draco le dio la impresión de que solo había encontrado esa manera para mostrar su furia con la situación y desde hace cuatro años se había colocado en ese bando con el único objetivo de aplastar al otro con todo su resentimiento.

Y pensaba hacerlo bien.

La verdad es que Draco sintió pena por él. Fue capaz de ver el problema al que su madrina se refería y comprendió que tenía una misión difícil entre las manos.

Mientras estuvo entre hechizos por ahí y por allá ayudando a Longbottom a retirar a los heridos a un lugar seguro mientras el héroe seguía haciendo una masacre con los demás.

-No entiendo –comentó Draco -¿Cómo supieron de este lugar? Sólo hay aprendices...

-Aprendices de medimagos –dijo Neville curando una herida que le había causado nauseas a Draco –Aurores –completó –Atacándonos resta fuerzas a los que van a frente.

Y lo decía tan tranquilo. Draco torció los labios.

-No me extraña que tú lo sepas, Longbottom –siseó Draco con desprecio -¿Pero cómo lo supieron ellos?

-¿Te dormiste en la reunión pasada? –preguntó el muchacho regordete con burla.

Draco deseó abofetearlo. Claro que había estado al pendiente... No solo tenía la admirable capacidad de tratar de humillar a Harry si se daba la ocasión... Pero...

¿Cómo habían obtenido información tan selecta?

Las cosas se calmaron tras poco más de media hora. Draco se topó con un malhumorado Weasley seguido por la sabionda Granger quien parecía estarlo regañando por algo.

Estuvo a punto de unirse a la reprimenda cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry también estaba a la vista.

Solo, a la orilla de todo y con un cigarro entre los dedos.

Draco se molestó por eso. Todos estaban ayudando y Harry estaba ahí. 

Sin embargo la visión resultaba perturbadora.

Sus cabellos negros movidos por el aire y el humo escapando de sus labios. Todo con esa expresión de absoluta tranquilidad como si lo que había pasado no tuviera la mínima importancia.

¿Eso era un combate para Harry?

Ni honor ni paz... ¿sólo muerte?

Draco pensó que uno de los dos tendría que programarse una cita con un buen terapeuta. Harry por ser así y Draco por intentar cambiarlo debido a una promesa que le hizo a una mujer que ni siquiera estaba presente.

-Oye, _héroe_ –llamó Draco con su característica carga de sarcasmo –Bien hecho... Los hiciste correr.

Harry levantó los ojos y Draco se topó de lleno con esa mirada cristalina y verde que le provocó un extraño escalofrío.

-Se me escaparon –corrigió Harry –Pero ya habrá otra oportunidad de acabarlos... Esta vez junto con su despreciable amo.

El rubio apretó los labios.

Tendría que intentar algo más si quería _salvar _ a Potter como había prometido a su madrina.

Ella había dicho que ser desgraciado le iba a él, ¿no?. Perfecto... Pensaba serlo.

Y no solo desgraciado... Pensaba ser más _Malfoy_...

*          *          *

Deborah despertó con un poco de cabello negro entre los labios. Con un movimiento suave los apartó y aprovechó para delinear el cuello masculino de Sirius.

Sin deseos de despertarlo se incorporó con esa suavidad misteriosa y atrapó una bata de seda para cubrir su cuerpo.

No se molestó en encender la luz y caminó descalza hasta la puerta para salir y cerrarla sin hacer ruido. Estando afuera miró el reloj.

La media noche.

Con un suspiro caminó hasta la cocina para tomar un vaso y servirse agua

Al beber la mitad posó sus ojos dorados en una fotografía justo en una de las desgastadas paredes. 

Ya sabía que Sirius había querido bastante a James, pero eso de tener fotografías de él en casa era bastante.

La mujer caminó hasta la pared tras abandonar el vaso y arrancó la imagen  para mirarla más de cerca.

James... Su pequeño hermano.

... muerto...

A pesar de tener conocimientos que podrían evitar la muerte de cualquier ser Deborah no fue capaz de mantener a James con vida...

No pudo.

Esa era una de las razones por las que agotaba todas sus capacidades en busca de una respuesta que sacase a Harry de todo problema. Por eso había aceptado la absurda idea de Severus a pesar que ella sabía que lastimaría a su sobrino... En ese momento le pareció más importante mantenerlo con vida, pero...

Habían perdido a Harry.

-No aun –se dijo ella con determinación y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza –Aun no lo he perdido... Debe estar en algún lado, solo debo evitar que termine de consumirse en esa mascara que él mismo ha creado.

¿Cómo hacerlo?

Harry no solo había logrado evitar desarrollar una emoción que lo comprometiera con alguien más... También había logrado deteriorar las que había creado desde los 11 años y hasta sus mejores amigos estaban en peligro de ser _olvidados_ por ahí.

Deborah  giró para recargar la espalda en la pared y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

... si tan solo Severus...

No.

Traerlo de nuevo no era recomendable... No después de muerto... no cuando él mismo se lo advirtió.

Aquellos magos que usaban la magia oscura en exceso terminaban atrapados en ella... Y Severus no lo quería... Se lo dijo... No quería que ella se consumiera entre ese perverso poder.

¿Pero de qué otra manera podría ser útil en esa guerra?

-Lord Proteo me lo dirá –se respondió con mucha lógica y caminó hacia la salida de la casa dejando el cuadro en la mesa. 

Salió con solo la bata de seda blanca y cuando sus pies tocaron el frío adoquín se transformó en líquido para filtrarse por la corteza terrestre.

Volvió a materializarse a la orilla del mar. Sus pies se hundieron en la arena húmeda y fría y la brisa fría de la noche le despeinó el cabello negro, moviendo también la suave tela de la seda. 

Con pasos firmes se adentró hasta que las olas mojaron sus rodillas y desató el nudo de la bata exponiendo su desnudez al mar.

La humedad le acarició la piel y transformó en escamas desde sus caderas hasta la punta de los pies transfigurando los huesos de manera adecuada hasta que se mostró a la sirena.

Justo cuando el cambió finalizó, ella se adentró más en el agua y vio a la sirena anciana que le guiaría.

-Debo insistir, mi niña –susurró Lady Meer –eres un espécimen hermoso.

Deborah aceptó el cumplido en silencio.

-Le ruego que me lleve con el anciano sabio.

-Desde luego, mi cachorro... Vamos a ver a Lord Proteo.

*          *          *

Draco renunció a toda posibilidad de dormir.

Con absoluto fastidio miró a los gemelos Weasley y deseó borrarles esa estúpida sonrisa que habían lucido desde que llegaron. Sonrisa que logró contagiar a Harry, y ahora estaban los tres alrededor de la desgastada mesa con una botella de cerveza cada uno y un montón de cosas más a las que Draco no veía utilidad.

El chico sabía que los gemelos eran ayuda esencial para Charlie Weasley. Ambos experimentaban con distintas partes de las criaturas en busca de reacciones nuevas y habían hecho de toda la investigación de Charlie algo vital... También sabía que Harry los frecuentaba mucho, y por lo que había escuchado ahora, su tema favorito de conversación eran las propiedades de una sirena y la _realidad_ que había al respecto de la supuesta inmortalidad que brindaba.

Bueno. Eso fue al principio.

Ahora hablaban de animales robados y las distintas maneras en que ello afectaría a la Orden... Y de vez en cuando metían a conversación viejos tiempos y el odio que le procuraban a Slytherin.

Uno en especial.

Draco giró los ojos exasperado y hundió la cabeza en el asqueroso sofá teniendo la mala suerte de encontrarse con otro resorte.

¿Desde cuando los sofás tenían resortes como esos?

Aun estaba molesto por que no pudo convencer a Harry de dejar el sofá nuevo. En opinión de Draco se veía más cómodo.

Claro. Debía ser un plan para incomodarlo y convencerle de irse.

¡¡Pues no lo lograría!!

Draco se levantó tomando la vieja manta que había tomado y caminó hacia donde estaba la habitación de Harry.

-¿A dónde vas, Malfoy? –preguntó Harry son mirarlo.

-A dormir.

Los gemelos sonrieron.

-Pero puedes dormir aquí –dijo Fred.

-Nosotros no interrumpiremos tu descanso –completó George.

-Lo interrumpen ya... Así que me voy a la _única _habitación en donde no escuche su absurda conversación.

-Solo hay una habitación –señaló Harry.

-Exacto –retó Draco con superioridad –Ya que te gusta hacer colección de _cachivaches_ incómodos, tendrás que dormir en uno de ellos... A menos que quieras compartir _mi_ espacio personal, Potter.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero cuando se levantó a impedir _algo_ la puerta de su habitación se había cerrado con brusquedad.

-Creo que ha ganado –dijo Fred. –Ahora tiene tu habitación, Harry.

-Si se pone pesado podemos ayudarte a sacarlo, Harry –ofreció George.

-No es necesario –aseguró el muchacho volviéndose a acomodar en la silla –En esta casa no hay nada para él... y pronto lo comprenderá.

Fred y George se miraron con complicidad y volvieron a las notas.

-La caza de criaturas se ha extendido... Pensamos que el enemigo hace investigaciones como nosotros para crear pociones nuevas o utilizar aquellas que se han descontinuado por las leyes.

-La mayoría de las pociones prohibidas se enlistan en la clasificación de la magia oscura –continuó Fred señalando una criatura entre la lista –Si se hace ese tipo de pociones estaremos en desventaja.

-Pero tenemos a un experto en Magia oscura –replicó Harry -¿Qué ha dicho mi tía de todo esto?

-Al parecer se esta _comunicando_ con las criaturas –dijo George algo incrédulo –En lo personal me parece que nos esta evitando.

-Bueno –Harry suspiró –No creo que le sea atractiva la idea de que experimenten con su sangre.

-¡Pero es por el bien de nuestra Orden! –exclamaron los gemelos.

-Una poción creada a base de la sangre de la sirena podría ayudar bastante al hospital... Las propiedades son inimaginables... Pocos magos han podido experimentar con ese ingrediente...

-... y si de paso nos presta a _Candy_ ... –completó Fred.

-Se lo comentaré – "un día que no me salga con sus tonterías" –Aquí tienen un informe que me preocupa... Tres desapariciones de Hombres Lobo.

-Los sacaron de sus casas la semana pasada –dijo Fred preocupado –Los tres estaban bajo efectos de la poción mata lobos.

-Inofensivos –comprendió Harry –Necesito que hagan una lista de todo lo que el enemigo puede hacer con esas tres criaturas... Y alerten a los que sabemos, sufren esa metamorfosis.

Ambos gemelos asintieron y comenzaron a reunir sus cosas para levantarse.

-Suerte con el Slytherin, Harry –dijeron a coro antes de desaparecer.

Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado y cerró la puerta de su casa tras asegurarse que no había nadie afuera. 

Caminó hasta estar frente a su habitación y con una consideración extraña abrió la puerta para mirar el interior.

Sin duda Draco había notado la extraña diferencia que tenía su habitación con el resto de su casa. A comparación de la sala diminuta, el comedor sucio y la cocina; la habitación podía ser en verdad acogedora.

Una pequeña cama ordenada y con sabanas limpias. A un lado la mesa de noche con un libro acomodado sobre ella y la lámpara muggle que Harry  había comprado por petición de su tía. El ropero de madera estaba debidamente limpio y en el interior guardaba todas sus túnicas... Al abrirlo se acomodaba un cambio de ropa a la mano y el resto de la ropa de _aseaba_ sola. Muy moderno, según dijo su padrino al regalárselo...  y muy útil para los magos solteros (clara indirecta por su parte).

También había un escritorio con papeles... Cuando Harry terminaba de trabajar, los papeles se acomodaban solos y lucía impecable.

Retratos por ahí y premios por allá... Y en la esquina, el compartimiento para su confiable escoba junto con su equipo de mantenimiento... Cerca de ahí, el librero en donde guardaba los libros de pociones que atesoraba.

Una habitación acogedora...

Harry miró hacia la cama encontrándose con la etérea imagen de su rival. A pesar de estar dispuesto a invadir su habitación, no pareció estar con la misma idea con respecto a su cama y se había acomodado sobre las mantas limpias para cubrirse con la que él le había dado en un arrebato de furia.

Un pinchazo de culpabilidad incomodó a Harry por eso. Draco había intentado todo por ayudar...

_... como aquella vez..._

Sin embargo no soportaba la idea de que lo hiciera.

Había tomado su decisión desde la muerte de Severus y no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

Quería acabar con esa guerra lo antes posible o dejar que ella _acabara_ _con_ _él_. Por eso luchó Severus Snape y por eso lucharía Harry también.

Así que Malfoy estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

Harry cerró la puerta con suavidad y caminó para acomodarse en el sofá. Con un hechizo arregló todas las incomodidades que se había molestado en poner para su inesperado huésped y recostó su cuerpo para mirar el techo con preocupación.

La idea de que su enemigo jugara con tres hombres lobo lo tenía inquieto. Eso, y la idea de que Malfoy no se cansara de estar ahí.

Le preguntaría a Lupin cuando lo viera.

Y ojalá no estuviese su padrino cerca o terminaría por irse de nuevo.

*          *          *

Lord Proteo presentaba una figura aun más tosca que la de Lady Meer.

El total de su piel estaba cubierta por escamas verdosas y su cabello se había llenado de acelgas y arrecifes en donde peces diminutos nadaban una y otra vez. Sus manos callosas mostraban unas uñas desfiguradas y entre los dedos había membranas que se notaban débiles, seguramente por falta de uso.

Y había guardado su extremidad en una caracola tan vieja como él, en la superficie se veían claras señales de años y años de inactividad.

El anciano poso sus ojos negros en ella recorriéndola con notable curiosidad. Una de sus manos se estiró con aparente dificultad hacia la ofrenda que Deborah había elegido y la miró con el mismo interés hasta que una tosca sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Sois un bello cachorro –dijo a Deborah con voz débil y pastosa –Los de vuestra raza son muy pocos... hace miles de años que no veo a un nativo griego y casi había olvidado lo bello que son.

Deborah se ruborizó por vergüenza ya que ella fue quien ejecutó algunas aldeas griegas que estaban protegidas bajo la sociedad de Lady Meer.

-Nuestro cachorro ha venido en busca de un sabio consejo, señor –intervino Lady Meer.

-Ohh... Preguntad, mi cachorro –animó a Deborah –Añoro escuchar vuestra voz.

-Lord Voldemort –musitó ella y miró al anciano –Necesito saber la manera exacta para eliminarle.

El anciano guardó silencio y se tocó las barbas llenas de arrecifes.

-¿Vienes de tan lejos a pedirme la forma de quitar una vida, cachorro? –preguntó el anciano con esa pastosa voz y un tono de incredulidad.

-No puedo mentirle, señor –dijo ella con sinceridad –Me interesa quitar esa vida, pero me parece que los métodos convencionales no son seguros… Me parece que Lord Voldemort puede escapar de la muerte.

El anciano volvió a sumirse en silencio. El agua se calmó a su alrededor al grado de tomar una apariencia pétrea. Finalmente volvió a tomar movilidad y una de sus manos tomó una acelga para introducirla en lo que parecía ser un caldero de material marino del que Deborah no se había percatado. 

Humo azul y brillante emanó del sitio… Humo donde el anciano posó sus ojos.

-Eres ancestro de aquel que tiene la fuerza –dijo con lentitud.

-Es mi sobrino –aceptó Deborah.

-¿Por qué no dejas que él acabe con ese hombre?

Deborah frunció el ceño.

-He venido aquí por una sabia respuesta, señor… Esas palabras ya las he escuchado de donde vengo.

-Debes tener una razón importante para venir en busca de otra solución…

-Yo he servido a Lord Voldemort –confesó ella –Fui quien persuadió al traidor de los Potter para que nos los entregaran… Yo misma maté a uno de ellos y vi con frialdad la manera en que mataban a la mujer… Lord Voldemort no deseaba matar a Harry por nada… Tiempo antes le dijeron que un mago ocuparía su lugar… justo el hijo de aquellos que más problemas le causaba y sobrino de la mejor arma que tenía.

-Palabras muy comprometedoras –aceptó el anciano.

-Harry es más que un héroe… 

-Desde luego –intervino Lady Meer y miró al anciano –Debe haber un medio poco convencional para descubrir lo que hay debajo de esas palabras.

-Lo hay –admitió el anciano y alargó la mano hasta Deborah tocando el cabello negro –Une a Oesed y a Mistick en una erótica danza y entre su clímax coloca sangre de bestia y sangre de hombre… Entre ellos nacerá una criatura inferior, de cuya sangre, brotará la respuesta que buscas.

Deborah parpadeó absolutamente confundida y sintió la mano de Lady Meer, quien impidió que preguntara el significado de esas palabras. Comprendió entonces que su audiencia había sido completada y aceptó ser guiada por la sirena hacia la orilla de una playa.

Continuará…

**Ayesha****: A Draco nadie se la hará fácil… Pero ya se acostumbrará… Y que bueno que te gustó Ben… A mi me pareció de lo más adorable y no por que lo halla creado yo.**

**Mitchy**** Mitsui: que bueno que te animaste a leer este fic (y el otro). Gracias.**


	5. Lo que los demás dicen de él

**Cinco: Lo que los demás dicen de él.**

Que ridículo.

Un ataque a Neville, la división mejor protegida; un infiltrado en... _ algún lado_... (que habría jurado, era la división médica.)... 

... Y un ataque más... que le derrumbaba todo el trabajo que había hecho por investigar...

Pero es que no era un ataque común... No como los que habían estado sufriendo.

Este ataque en particular le preocupaba más ya que la información que había que había caído en manos del enemigo era selecta y solo alguien cercano a los jefes podría tenerla.

Pero eso no importaba ahora. Remus retuvo la respiración y levantó la barbilla poniendo atención a cada sonido con su habilidad antinatural sin captar nada fuera de lo común. Frunciendo el ceño aspiró un poco y percibió un aroma que le hizo reaccionar con violencia para hacerse a un lado, evitando a tiempo el rayo de luz que se había dirigido hacia su cuerpo.

Remus frunció el ceño posando sus ojos claros en el encapuchado. No tenía muchos datos para saber su identidad. Sin embargo el ligero aroma que alcanzaba a percibir entre toda esa sangre vieja le parecía absurdamente familiar.

Un aroma que, sin embargo, no podía asociar con alguien que conociera muy bien.

De lo que si estaba seguro es que ese encapuchado no había sido mandado al azar. Era un cazados experto y en esos momentos tenía la intención de cazar a Remus.

Conocía sus habilidades sobrenaturales y jugaba con los sentidos del lobo de una manera admirable. Remus podía decir que su único error era intentar cazarlo en luna menguante. Pero al notar  la brutal ventaja solo podía pensar en salir de ahí e investigar después.

Claro que no se debía tratar de alguien relativamente normal y Remus cayó en cuenta que esa persona tenía el aroma que cualquier ser con esencia oscura percibía.

Magia negra.

Tanta que la propia Deborah, cuyo campo se encontraba en esas artes, retrocedería ante el hedor que ese cazador desprendía.

-No tienes a donde escapar, hombre lobo –se escuchó la pastosa voz cuyos ecos confirmaron las sospechas de Remus –Mis ordenes son llevarte con vida, pero el grado de daño no fue especificado.

Remus comprendió que en cualquiera de los dos casos estaba en clara desventaja. La sangre viva de un hombre lobo podía presentar más propiedades que la sangre muerta, pero no dejaba de ser utilizable para conjuros y maldiciones entre los magos.

En todo caso debía impedir cualquier circunstancia...  Y Remus  inició la huida haciendo uso de esa velocidad que su naturaleza le brindaba y que le daba una ventaja sobre ese cazador. Quizá siendo más veloz podría escapar y ponerse a salvo... Un lugar donde no rastrearan su aroma ni esencia, en especial ese hombre.

Pero Remus entendió que algo no estaba bien al detenerse en seco sin escuchar pasos detrás de los suyos y decidió que ese cazador estaba empleando más magia negra de la que había pensado.

Un rápido movimiento más lo alejó del cazador. Remus saltó hacia la acera de la destartalada calle y aprovechó el poco peso de su cuerpo para trepar hasta la azotea y mirar al hombre. Justo en el momento en que la mano de su enemigo se movía para realizar un conjuro del que Remus no escaparía se escucharon dos voces a coro y dos rayos de luz chispeante se impactaron en el cazador, obligándolo a desaparecerse del lugar.

Remus miró hacia ambos lados y se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a dos aliados.

-Llegamos a tu casa y todo estaba horrible –anunció Fred acercándose.

-Más horrible de lo normal... – completó sin maldad George.

-Así que pensamos que estarías en problemas –explicó Fred –Y vinimos a ayudarte.

-Y legaron a tiempo –Remus bajó hasta estar a su nivel –Ese hechizo que estaba por realizar no es fácil de eludir.

-Veníamos a avisarte que están cazando a los hombres lobo, pero creo que ya no es necesario.

-¿Cuántos han desaparecido? –preguntó Remus al instante.

-Tres –respondieron los gemelos a coro.

-Eso es malo... Hay que hablar con Debbie.

*          *            *

Sirius despertó sobresaltado.

Su primer acción fue estirar la mano hasta que las yemas de los dedos se toparon con algo helado y suave. Se incorporó en la cama y descubrió que ella continuaba ahí...

No...

Había salido durante la noche... y se dio cuenta tan solo al verla.

La piel que alcanzaba a verse estaba pálida. Mortalmente pálida. 

La blancura lo habría asustado de no saber que eso era (hasta cierto grado) natural en la sirena. Sin embargo su mano se topó con una frialdad horrible tan solo al tocar la mejilla.

Comprendió entonces que la criatura estaba agotada y herida... Tanto que había recurrido a su estado de reposo para resguardar su vida.

Sirius suspiró. Por más que lo odiara, debía reconocer que Snape tenía razón cuando dijo que lo mejor en esos casos era colocar a Deborah en su estado natural... De otra manera la recuperación tardaría demasiado... Y sabía que ella no resistiría estar inconsciente por mucho tiempo, en especial cuando estaban en plena guerra.

Estaba por inclinarse para tomarla entre sus brazos cuando el sonido de la puerta lo detuvo. Reconoció la clave a la perfección y cubrió a Deborah con las mantas para pillar unos pantalones y correr hacia la entrada.

-Charlie –murmuró.

-Recibí un mensaje de la señorita Potter –dijo el pelirrojo sin darle importancia al dorso desnudo de Sirius –Sin duda habrá llegado ya.

-Si –confirmó el mago escuchando el CRACK de una aparición y viendo a Neville.

-Oh –Charlie miró también al recién llegado –Necesitaré de bastante ayuda para reanimarla, así que llamé a un experto en medicina mágica.

-Me avergüenzas, Charlie –se sonrojó Neville y saludó a Sirius con una inclinación de cabeza –Buenos días, señor Black.

Sirius hizo un movimiento de cabeza ante los saludos y se acomodó el pelo con una mano.

-Pasen –invitó –Voy a prepararla para el viaje.

-¿Prepararla? –preguntó Neville con inocencia.

-Acaba de llegar del fondo del mar –explicó Charlie –Seguro llegó tan cansada que estará desnuda.

Neville se ruborizó violentamente.

Sirius giró los ojos exasperado. Ojalá nadie más conociera la belleza de la piel desnuda de SU novia.

Neville miró la casa con bastante curiosidad y suspiró notando lo descuidado que Black era.

-Es un blanco inseguro –señaló a Charlie, quien ya se había acomodado en el sofá y miraba curioso  un bulto en una esquina... seguro una túnica... con un diseño bastante femenino.

-En realidad es el lugar más seguro después de la casa de Harry –dijo a Neville con una gran sonrisa –Deborah lo selló personalmente con encantamientos especiales.

-Pero entramos muy fácil –insistió el muchacho regordete.

-Es por que los encantamientos reconocen la sangre de Sirius –explicó Charlie con paciencia –Es una propiedad interesante en las Sirenas cuando marcan territorio _fértil_, solo reconocen a su pareja... Si Sirius decidiera dejar entrar a todo un ejercitó, el hechizo se lo permitiría.

-¿Territorio fértil? –preguntó Neville con el ceño fruncido.

-Es probable que este _ovulando_ o _gestando_ –dijo Charlie, quien se levantó en cuanto vio a Sirius con la mujer en brazos.

Neville apretó los labios. ¿Quién pensaba en darle la vida a un hijo en plena guerra?

*          *            *

Harry despertó y estiró una mano para buscar sus lentes. Justo al tocar el armazón redondo recordó que no había dormido en su habitación y se levantó en el (_extrañamente)_ cómodo sofá.

¿Su habitación?

Harry parpadeó varias veces hasta estar seguro.

Si, esa era su habitación.

¿Y qué era ese olor?

El chico apretó los labios y apartó las mantas de la cama para salir descalzo hasta su...

¿Qué le había pasado a su cocina?

... y a su sala...

... y al recibidor...

... Ese olor...

-¡Malfoy! –exclamó indignado y caminó hasta la puerta abierta del balcón colocada junto a la del cuarto en donde se encontró a un rubio muy... -¿Es eso un mandil?

¡¡¿Y que importaba que fuera un mandil?!!

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi casa?! –preguntó Harry.

-Buenos días –saludó Draco con una sonrisa –No he hecho nada a tu casa... Vino un servicio de limpieza que...

-¡¡¿Dejaste que unos completos extraños entraran a MI casa?!! –gritó Harry -¡No tienes derecho!

-¿Puedes dejarme terminar? –dijo el rubio con cinismo –No deje entrar a gente extraña a tu casa... Sólo llame a mi elfo doméstico.

-¡Para el caso es lo mismo! –gruñó Harry adentrándose de nuevo en su, ahora, extraña casa –Un elfo doméstico que desacomodó mis cosas... ¡Ve la cocina! ¿Qué es eso que huele? ¿Tu elfo esta cocinando?

-No –respondió Draco entrando detrás de él -... puedo hacerlo perfectamente.

-¡¿Y esos muebles?! –demandó Harry sin hacer caso -¿Dónde están mis muebles?

-Donde deben estar –siseó Draco con mal humor ante la situación –En la basura. ¡¡Y habría ordenado a mi elfo que tirara muchas cosas más!! Tu _casa_, como tu lo llamas, era un verdadero asco.

-¡¡Es mi casa y yo puedo tenerla como se me venga en gana!! –exclamó Harry extendiendo los brazos.

-¡Ahora no es solo tuya! –aseguró Draco –Y mientras viva en esta _pocilga_ quiero que se vea presentable.

Harry apretó los labios y se acercó cerrando la distancia que lo separaba del rubio. Debía haber alguna manera de doblegar esa arrogancia en los ojos claros y hacerlo sucumbir ante su voluntad, pero cuál.

¿Cuál era la forma de dominar a Malfoy?

-Un día de estos vas a acabar con mi paciencia, Malfoy –siseó Harry con desprecio.

Draco sonrió con burla.

-¿Y que vas a hacer, San Potter? –preguntó el rubio -¿Matarme?

-Podría hacer eso –aceptó Harry resbalando sus ojos verdes por la barbilla afilada hasta notar el fino hueco de su cuello -... podría matarte...

-¿Y luego _qué_, héroe? –retó Draco levantando la barbilla -¿Tirar mi cadáver en algún lugar desolado?

Harry sonrió. Había que admitir que Malfoy tenía la extraña manera de hacer perder la paciencia de cualquiera... la suya en especial. Verlo tan seguro de si mismo le causaba repulsión y deseó romper esa barrera en añicos con el método que fuera.

Con esa idea abarcó el fino cuello con sus manos descuidadas y apretó suavemente hasta ser conciente del continuo golpeteo que se emitía desde el corazón. Adoró el calor de la piel blanca y la presión de sus dedos, pero notó que ese brillo impertinente aun permanecía en los ojos grisáceos.

Deseaba borrarlo.

Deseaba arrancar toda la seguridad que hacía a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Para qué tirar un cadáver tan hermoso? –preguntó Harry con un tono de voz que Draco no había escuchado jamás y que le provocó un escalofrío –Mejor conservarlo _al alcance_... ¿Nunca has oído lo que los mortífagos dicen de ti antes de que los mate, Malfoy?

-Si los matas me será muy difícil escuchar algo –ironizó el rubio sin apartarse... sin mostrarse sorprendido por las palabras de Harry.

-_Lujuria_ –resumió Harfry sin apartar la mirada de las irises claras y sonrió satisfecho al notar un brillo de sorpresa en ellas –No estás conciente de lo que pasa después de todo, ¿no, Malfoy?... Yo si... Y ahora que te veo con más cuidado pienso que tienen razón... ¿Para que desperdiciar un cadáver perfecto pudiendo satisfacer los más oscuros deseos?

-Basta... –bramó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-Saborear la piel blanca con un trazo húmedo... –continuó Harry sin hacer el más mínimo caso –Hundirse con _trastornada lujuria_ en tus carnes muertas.

-... ¡Basta!...

-Tenerte siempre a disposición de cualquier retorcido apetito.

Draco se separó de Harry con un violento movimiento y le sostuvo la mirada.

No lo sabía.

No sabía que eso formara parte de Harry. Jamás se lo habría imaginado.

Como tampoco sabía que el enemigo le mirara de esa manera.

¿¡Cómo sospecharlo!?

Pero....

-Buen intento, Potter –siseó con despreció y se desprendió del ridículo mandil que se había puesto por la mañana –Pero debes saber que eso no me asusta... ¡Tu no me asustas!

Harry sonrió.

-Tendré que hacerlo mejor, ¿verdad? –preguntó con suavidad horrible.

Draco apretó los labios.

-Si –dijo finalmente –Tendrás que hacerlo mejor... Y aun así no lograrás sacarme de esta casa.

Harry deseó decir algo a eso, sin embargo el aleteo de una lechuza llamó su atención y descubrió con fastidio que se trataba del precioso ejemplar que pertenecía a su tía. Con pereza se acercó al animal y tomó la nota.

No era su tía quien escribía.

Era su padrino.

Su tía estaba mal.

Vaya... ¿Habría jugado de nuevo al ser que _todo lo puede_?

Harry sonrió con desprecio arrugando la nota para tirarla en algún lado de la... _ordenada casa_.

-Come solo –dijo a Draco dirigiéndose a la puerta –Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Y salió.

Draco se negó a seguirlo.

Estaba molesto con él. _Furioso_.

¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a hacerle eso?

Después de tanto ayudarlo... Después de todo...

¿Cómo....?

-Maldito, Potter –escupió y se inclinó para recoger el papel dispuesto a quemarlo, pero la caligrafía del perdedor de Black resaltó de inmediato y la extendió para leerla.

_Tu tía esta muy grave... Cuando puedas ven a verla._

_Sirius Black_

Maldito Potter.

Continuara….

**Sailor Earth** Actualice pronto por que se pudo… es raro ke tenga un capitulo listo al siguiente día de que actualice el anterior... Además creo ke no les desagrada mucho la idea. Y por Harry van a pasar muchas mas ideas en relación a Draco... justo como notas comenzará a considerarlo XD

**Ayesha** Sirius y Deborah?... Nah... no pasa nada... tu tranquila. Ahora ke lo pienso debes estar más _open mind_ con lo que viene. Voldenort ya tiene su plan con respecto a esta guerra... pero nadie lo sabe aun XDD.

**Maria Jonan** Oh, debe ser por la práctica... Ya sabes... conforme uno avanza en el trabajo nota que lo hace mejor con respecto al anterior. Además en este fic se van a quitar muchos lazos con respecto a trato de los personajes...  La criatura a la que me refiero no propiamente es una criatura... Uso metáforas muy a menudo y esta es una de ellas... ya lo verás.

**Moryn** Pero.....? Un día voy a pensar que estas planeando algo contra mi por el _accidente_ de Severus XDDD.

**Amaly Malfoy** No no, gracias a ti por darte tiempo a dejar mensaje. Zabini tiene más importancia de la que se nota por ahora, pero me parece que es mejor que lo descubran mediante el texto...  Ahh... Interludio debes leerlo antes que este fic... Es bueno que lo leas antes de que este mas avanzado XD. A Draco si le costará vivir con Harry como puedes ver en este capítulo... 

El espía, dices? Bueno, hay un mar de posibilidades entre los personajes....

Gracias de nuevo.

*          *            *


	6. Lo que Malfoy es capaz de provocar

Formato para este capitulo en adelante:

~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback

~~~~~~~~~~

**Seis: Lo que Malfoy es capaz de provocar.**

Tres hombres lobo adultos.

Lastima. Necesitaba al cuarto también.

Era poco común acceder a los registros médicos de las criaturas híbridas. Muy especialmente las humanas. Los hombres lobo figuraban en la lista como casos especiales... quizá los medimagos no habían encontrado otro lugar para clasificarlos... probablemente solo habían puesto la información ahí por que lo creían conveniente. Después de todo cuántos magos oscuros se interesaban en la información de un hospital si su objetivo era destruir aquello que le estorbaba.

Pero Voldemort había aprendido que nada estorbaba en esa sociedad.

Cualquier dato, por más insignificante que pareciera, era vital.

Mucho.

Ahora estaba ahí, en los calabozos, viendo con deleite a los magos... los tres perfectamente atados y aturdidos. Justo como debería ser.

Todo marchaba como debía ser. Justo como siempre debió ser.

Exterminaría la molestia que Harry Potter le había causado y cumpliría su objetivo.

Crearía una sociedad perfecta en la comunidad mágica... esta vez sin muggles.

Como siempre debió ser.

Ojalá Severus estuviese ahí para verlo. Así comprendería que sus estúpidos esfuerzos habían sido inútiles y se reiría en su cara por tratar de engañarlo. Ojalá pudiera verlo todo desde el infierno, en donde debería estar. Así Voldemort le demostraría una vez más quién era el amo.

Oh sí.

Ojalá todos lo vieran.

En especial ella.

Esa asquerosa híbrida que se había negado a servirle a pesar de ser la perfecta asesina. Ella que había hecho todo por hacerle tropezar y que, sin duda, aun seguía haciéndolo.

Pronto vería que su trabajo había sido tan inútil como el de Snape y ella también terminaría muriendo en manos de un sirviente suyo.

Voldemort sonrió. Sí. Dejaría que uno de sus sirvientes la matara. Justo ese que ella había utilizado y que Voldemort descubrió hasta el momento final.

No importaba lo que Deborah Potter investigara. 

Nada funcionaría.

Nada le quitaría su victoria esta vez.

... nada...

*          *            *

Neville hizo las pruebas pertinentes y trabajó en conjunto con Charlie. Jamás había imaginado lo maravilloso que resultaban las semejanzas de la criatura (aun con las diferencias) y admiró el mortal estado de reposo en que se encontraba tumbada ahí, en esa cama de hospital.

Su apariencia resultaba más asombrosa de la que podía presentar consciente. La piel había tomado un tono tan blanco  que burlaba de manera humillante el plateado de la luna más hermosa que Neville hubiera visto. Los labios que una vez lucieron un orgulloso tono nacarado, ahora mostraban un mortal color azulaceo. Y sus venas... Santo cielo... Neville podía apreciar cada línea azul a través de la piel aperlada.

Había que admirar la belleza mortífera de la criatura. El cabello negro brillaba con una sedosidad hermosa alrededor de la ovalada cara y las cejas adornaban su rostro de manera preciosa junto con las largas pestañas.

Cualquiera diría que la sirena se negaba a lucir una fealdad humana, aun tan cerca de la muerte.

Charlie insistió en respetar la privacidad reproductiva de la criatura, así que Neville no pudo saber si la criatura estaba gestando (o deseando hacerlo). Lo que si supo fue que ella deseaba adelantar el momento en que despertaría, razón por la que había llamado a Charlie.

De acuerdo a lo que había entendido, ellos dos curarían el cuerpo híbrido por ambos medios: la criatura y la humana debían estar sanas.

Desde luego que eso sería bastante difícil. El reposo de la criatura había dejado a la humana clínicamente muerta y Neville encontró que todos sus conocimientos eran inútiles.

No sólo se trataba de la frialdad de su cuerpo y esa apariencia. También era un latido  por cada 20 minutos, apenas perceptible a los instrumentos del médico.

Charlie se veía más optimista. Desde que llegaron se había dedicado a observar y tomar notas que no compartía con Neville; cosa que lo tenía bastante frustrado.

Charlie se había justificado con la idea de que él la miraba como la criatura que era.

Eso frustraba más a Neville.

¿No comprendía que para un medimago ella estaba simplemente muerta?

Por si las cosas no podían tensarse más, ocurrió una visita en esa tarde.

Draco Malfoy.

El muchacho rubio se encaminó hacia la habitación sin mostrar consideración alguna por el protocolo médico y se postró a un lado de la cama para tomar la mano de la mujer y fruncir el ceño.

-¿Pero no han hecho nada aun? –preguntó con ese tono de voz que molestó a Neville –Esta claro que la división médica pierde _cualidades_.

-Y lo dices tu –masculló el muchacho regordete entre dientes justo al salir de la habitación.

Draco ignoró el comentario con un gesto de superioridad y miró al pelirrojo en espera de una explicación más aceptable.

-Una criatura como la señorita Potter es difícil de tratar por métodos médicos comunes –dijo Charlie sin mostrarse ofendido por el comentario.

-¿Entonces por qué la trajiste aquí? –insistió Draco con fastidio.

-Acelerar el proceso natural de curación de una Sirena no es sencillo. Cuando ella despierte necesitará del mejor de los médicos.

-¿Longbottom? –ironizó el rubio.

-Si –Charlie tocó el cuello de Deborah justo entre el tiempo en que se registró la siguiente pulsación –Supe que le estás dando problemas a Harry –cambió el tema.

-Potter me esta dando problemas a mí –corrigió el muchacho y torció los labios –Tus hermanos son que saben correr noticias, ¿no Weasley?... No ha pasado siquiera un día completo.

-Tienen que entretenerse en algo –el pelirrojo restó importancia –Me pareció escuchar que están haciendo apuestas respecto al tiempo que durarás.

-Oh –Draco apretó los labios. Para esos momentos toda la Orden del Fénix sabría que estaba viviendo en casa de Harry... justo en su habitación.

Perfecto. Ese engreído se lo merecía.

-¿Cuánto crees aguantar? –preguntó Charlie directamente.

-No se trata de lo que yo soporte a Potter –corrigió Draco con fastidio -, se trata de lo que Potter me soporte a mí.

Charlie miró al rubio con escepticismo.

-_Claro_ –ironizó -¿Cuánto crees que Harry aguante?

Draco suspiró con más fastidio. ¿Qué hacía ahí, platicando precisamente de _eso_ con un Weasley?

Sin embargo no pudo evitar rememorar lo que había ocurrido por la mañana... De acuerdo a eso Harry no parecía ir a aguantar tanto.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

¿Seguir _asustándolo c_on chismes que _aseguraba _haber escuchado?

Aunque había que admitir que no sabía lo que debía esperar ahora. A cada día que estaba en casa de Harry notaba lo extraño que le resultaba...

Desde luego que eso no pensaba decírselo a Weasley.

-En mi opinión ustedes deberían ponerse a trabajar en cosas que concuerden con la situación –evadió Draco –De todas maneras no harán una fortuna apostando sobre algo tan incierto por más desesperados que estén, ¿saben?

Charlie sonrió. Fue ese gesto lo que recordó a Draco por que prefería molestar a Ron Weasley y no a alguno de sus... _tantos _hermanos.

-¿Por qué no vino Harry? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

Ahí había otro tema del que Draco habría preferido no hablar. 

Vaya que la curiosidad Weasley era admirable.

-La preservación del apellido Potter no es algo que le interese –respondió Draco con cinismo y miró a su madrina.

-Pero si es su tía.

-Muy especialmente si se trata de ella. –murmuró Draco de mal humor ya que sabía la razón de tanto enfado aunque no lo justificara –En vez de meterte en asuntos que no te importan, Weasley, deberías pensar en la manera de despertarla.

-Las sirenas no son criaturas comunes para el estudio... No son fáciles de atrapar.

-¿Eso significa que no sabes cómo despertarla? –preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja.

Charlie se puso colorado.

Oh, genial... Ese era un _gesto Weasley _que Draco conocía muy bien.

-Tengo en mente una poción especial... Ha logrado reanimar dragones en estado invernal, pero no sé si funcione con una sirena.

En primer lugar quién querría despertar a un Dragon.

Draco ignoró esa pregunta y dedicó todo su interés al pelirrojo.

-¿Podría ver los ingredientes? –preguntó y recibió un pergamino desgastado con tachaduras y correcciones de las que prefirió no hacer comentario –Conozco a alguien que podría ayudar...

-¿Algún experto en pociones? –Charlie se veía animado.

-Más o menos –admitió el rubio –Yo más bien lo llamaría _amante del pasado. _

*          *            *

El problema de Draco Malfoy es que pensaba que las cosas no cambiaban.

Claro. Él no había cambiado, al menos.

Seguía siendo un despreciable Slytherin que se creía merecedor de _todo._ Seguía mirando con ese menosprecio plasmado en sus ojos azules y sus labios se curveaban en esa sonrisa que tenía el extraño efecto de extraer lo peor de cualquier persona.

Y ahora era... _era_...

Harry apretó los labios terminando de anudarse la bufanda vieja ante ese pensamiento inconcluso y miró con molestia el reflejo en el espejo.

"No me mires a mí, fuiste tu quien pensó en él de esa manera"

¿Ahora hasta su reflejo se iba a burlar de él?

Harry desvió la vista y se pasó una mano por el cabello con impaciencia.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? –preguntó una voz al fondo de la habitación.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Audiel... –gruñó Harry odiando ese tono desolado de su acompañante y evitó mirarle.

-Pero has tenido tiempo para venir a hacerme el amor...

-No te he hecho el amor –Harry giró los ojos con exasperación y volteó para verlo –Creo que ya lo sabías y aun así corriste a mis brazos.

-¿Quién no lo haría? –musitó el jovencito cubriéndose con las mantas y levantó su mirada azul...

Ese azul tan bello y claro... Como el azul de los ojos de...

¡Basta!

-Pues ahora te tocó correr a ti –siseó Harry y le dio la espalda de nuevo abrigándose para salir.

-¿Sólo ha sido sexo? –insistió la vocecilla exasperando a Harry.

-Hace rato me gustabas más –dijo caminando hacia la salida -, no te quejabas... no al menos de _esa_ manera...

Y salió cerrando a sus espaldas.

El problema es que todo era por culpa de la rabieta que le provocaron por la mañana. 

Demasiados pensamientos pecaminosos.

Demasiada imaginación en lo que a Malfoy se refiere con la sola idea de _asustarlo_ y... resultó que el efecto surtió en la victima equivocada.

No es que hubiese mentido... No del todo...

Había gente entre el bando enemigo que había expresado su claro interés en el rubio... No con fines sexuales... Pero en una tortura hacia alguien que se considera un traidor (_bonito_) entran los apetitos carnales más obscenos jamás pensados por la mente humana.

Apetitos de los que Harry no tuvo necesidad de escuchar para saber que existían. Después de todo una mirada cargada de deseo es fácil de identificar, en especial estando bajo la protección de la capa invisible y en plan de espía.

Pero no era el punto.

Harry había caído en los brazos de Audiel, su más joven integrante, por culpa de alguien más.

Impotencia.

Rabia.

Imaginación.

Todo fue desencadenado por él.

Mil veces demonios.

¿Por qué Malfoy?

De tanta gente que había a su disposición, ¿por qué él?... Precisamente quien le hacía las cosas tan difíciles.

Si Draco insistía en hacerle perder la paciencia con esa necedad de _ayudarlo _ terminaría por provocarlo al grado de no controlarse. Y la próxima vez no correría en busca de Audiel para _aliviar_ frustraciones. Tomaría lo que tenía en casa... y esta vez demostraría a Malfoy que no jugaba.

Harry Potter no jugaba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_-¿Estás dormido ya?_

_Harry sonrió. Claro que no estaba dormido aun... ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? ... Acababan de recostarse, no podía dormir inmediatamente._

_-No –respondió con tono travieso._

_-Santo Cielo, Potter; tengo un examen mañana y, a menos que me ayudes con esa capa de invisibilidad tuya, necesito estar despierto para recordar lo poco que estudie (también por tu culpa)._

_Habían acabado en la habitación del Slytherin por petición de Harry ya que no quería estar a merced del curioso de su amigo Ron. No mientras estuviera tan indefenso en lo que a heridas interiores se refería._

_-Podría ayudarte –solucionó Harry –Soy bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

_-Eres presumido –corrigió el muchacho rubio y le plantó la almohada en la cara –Ahora duérmete, así podré dormir también._

_Harry apartó la almohada de su cara para abrazarla de manera suave y posó sus ojos verdes en los de Draco._

_-¿Qué crees que estuviera pensando Snape al hacer ese conjuro? –preguntó con voz cansada._

_-¿Es que no piensas dormir? –suspiró Draco y renunció a la idea de estudiar un poco. –Quizá en tu seguridad... Los adultos son retorcidos cuando tienen más experiencia._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –dijo Harry sin dejar de verlo._

_-Mi papá es igual... Hace cosas que me dañan en pro de mi seguridad... Yo pienso que preferiría el daño, pero si algo me dañara... mi papá se podría triste._

_¿Era eso?_

_¿A Snape le pondría triste verlo en peligro y prefería hacerle el daño con su propia mano?_

_-¿No es egoísta? –murmuró Harry_ –_ Toman todo lo que "eres" para hacerlo como ellos "quieren" que sea... Eso no es amor... es posesión... Amar es aceptar._

_-¿Aceptar? –preguntó Draco mirando al Gryffindor con sorpresa -¿Tu lo aceptas, Potter?_

_-Lo hice –aseguró el muchacho._

_-¿Entonces por qué no puedes comprenderlo? Él prefirió matar lo que sentía por ti a "matarte" a ti... Se sacrificó por ti._

_-Yo no quiero un sacrificio –protestó Harry – se supone que tengo el poder para destruir ese mal... Podría solucionarlo._

_-¡Recibe mis reverencias! –se burló Draco._

_-No es a lo que me refiero –Harry se ruborizó._

_-Eres un niño, Potter... 16 años no hacen a un mago, aun si ese mago derribó al Dark Lord cuando era un bebe... No lo olvides._

_-¿Entonces qué es lo que debo hacer?_

_-Ahora mismo debes dormirte, Potter –Draco le quitó los lentes y los puso en la mesita de noche –Si no lo haces juro que no volverás a entrar a mi habitación._

_Harry suspiró y se acomodó contra la almohada cerrando los ojos._

_A los 15 minutos Draco fue consciente de su respiración pausada y acomodó el libro que había leído antes de que se le cansara la vista. Posó los ojos azules en su acompañante inesperado y apreció la inocente expresión de su cara._

_No culpaba a su profesor de pociones por amarlo. Harry no solo era hermoso... hasta cierto punto podía llegar a ser muy inteligente también... Algo ingenuo, si, pero muy hermoso._

_Draco se inclinó para besar la frente con un roce suave y se acomodó en la cama dándole la espalda para dormir._

_Antes de quedarse profundamente dormido sintió el calor de otro cuerpo contra el suyo y lejos de turbarse pensó que se sentía bien._

_... estar con Harry se sentía muy bien..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sailor Earth:** Harry hará bastantes cosas para sacar a Draco de… _la casa de ambos_, esto es solo el doloroso principio. Aquí se responde tu inquietud. Espero que te guste.

**Moryn:** Muchas no están contentas por esa muerte_..._ Míralo por el lado positivo, no hay muchas que asesinen a Severus, así que otras escritoras lavan mi pecado. Harry cambiará, no te preocupes... solo hay que tenerle mucha paciencia.

**Di Malfoy:** Yo también espero que terminen juntos... Besos.

**Seve:**  Mandil = Delantal = Protección = Guardapolvo. 

**Ayesha: **Remus no estará solo, lo prometo =D Y el cadáver de Draco no debe estar tan _despreciable_, muchos lo aprecian XD. Suerte en tu viaje. Besos.


	7. Excesiva confianza

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo... La verdad es que lo siento algo forzado, pero igual de necesario.

Besos a tod@s.

**Siete: Excesiva confianza**

Harry llegó rozando la medianoche.

Con fastidio notó que el lugar parecía relucir más de lo que lo hizo en la mañana y apretó los dientes dispuesto a hacérselo pagar al muy engreído de Malfoy. 

Con esa idea caminó hacia la habitación, ya que en la sala no estaba, y abrió la puerta haciendo el suficiente ruido para _molestarlo_.

Pero no estaba ahí.

¿Qué rayos...?

Bueno, quizá en el cuarto de baño... 

Si es que estaba en la tina lo disfrutaría más, pensó Harry. Aunque no se imaginaba a Malfoy sumergido en la tina oxidada cuando él mismo había expresado su entero asco por la visión que presentaba.

... a menos que el muy presumido hubiese comprado una tina de _su categoría_...

_Seguro que sí._

Harry caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta con la misma brusquedad que usó anteriormente.

Oh, si había una tina nueva.

El cuarto de baño era nuevo.

¿Pero donde estaba ese rubio impertinente?

No estaba en la cocina... Ni en el cuarto... Ni en la bañera... ¿En el closet?... Que estupidez.

¿Y por que se preguntaba su paradero?

Mejor para Harry. 

Con ese pensamiento caminó de nuevo a su habitación y se acomodó en la cama para sacarse las botas de piel. Al agacharse descubrió unos papeles que sobresalían por debajo de la cama. Con curiosidad los tomó y ojeó rápidamente.

-Una poción –decidió y se terminó de sacar las botas para recostarse y leer con cuidado.

¿Eso era suyo?

La verdad es que no recordaba tenerlo.

"Poción para reanimar a un mago..."

Oh, sí. La había leído por ahí.

Harry leyó los ingredientes y frunció el ceño.

Se levantó y caminó descalzo hasta alcanzar una pluma que entintó para escribir algunas notas a la orilla del margen. Tachó uno de los ingredientes y lo cambió por otro.

-No hay nada mejor que la sangre de un inmortal griego –ironizó –eso reanimaría hasta al Dragón del que quieren sacar esa inútil escama.

El chico frunció el ceño y se acercó al pequeño librero extrayendo un recetario de pociones bastante desgastado. Ojeó varias veces las páginas hasta dar con una poción.

"Energía extra..."

Perfecto. Así no habría fallas.

*          *          *

-¿Te corrieron, Malfoy? –preguntó Seamus Finnigan levantando un tarro con cerveza -¡Brindo por eso!

-Pronto estarás tan borracho, Finnigan, que no será difícil que alguien te meta la varita por el culo –siseó Draco con aburrimiento.

-¿Alguien como tu? –se burló el muchacho.

-Oh, no. ¡Que asco! –replicó el rubio y giró hacia el otro lado de la barra para seguir evitando la estúpida conversación.

¿Para empezar qué hacía ahí?

No había comprado tina (y baño nuevo) para nada, ¿no?

Oh, pero el _genio_ necesitaba concentración. Así que se lo perdonaría por esta noche.

¡¡Pero ni una noche mas!!

-Oye, Malfoy –llamó Seamus a sus espaldas y Draco deseó desaparecerlo al percibir su aliento alcohólico -¿qué me dices de tu primo?

¿Ah?

-Finnigan, si sigues así vas a terminar ensartándote la varita tu solo –gruñó Draco alejándose con claro gesto de repulsión.

-Tu primito –continuó el chico sin hacer caso e irritando más al rubio. -... Aud-

-Basta, Seamus –interrumpió Hermione con  voz enérgica y miró a Draco –necesito hablar contigo, Malfoy.

-¿Segura? –inquirió el rubio con fastidio –No estoy de humor precisamente, Granger... y para ser honestos me empeoras la noche.

-No es algo que me importe –dijo ella sin perder la seriedad –Hay un hechizo que solo tu conoces debido a que fuiste alumno de la señorita Potter...

-¿Y quieres que lo lance? –preguntó el rubio –Ahora mismo estoy pensando en alguien que sería excelente receptor –dijo mirando a Seamus quien se unía a un grupo para seguir bebiendo -¿Esta bien que permitan eso en su división? Que descontrol.

-Es un hechizo de control superior –continuó ella sin hacer caso a lo que había hecho -¡¿Quieres dejar de ver a Seamus?!

Draco desvió la mirada asqueado. El muchacho acababa de vomitar sobre la mesa.

-Ahora si –dijo mirando a la chica -¿Qué decías, Granger?

Hermione giró los ojos con exasperación. Vaya que iba a ser una noche larga.

*          *          *

Remus no tuvo que preguntar la razón por la que Sirius tenía ese gesto preocupado.

Había ido a buscar a Deborah desde la noche anterior, pero se encontró que estaba en estado de _reposo natural_... así que no pudo preguntarle nada. En cambio aceptó quedarse con su amigo y ayudarlo en lo que fuera posible. Pero Sirius no se lo ponía nada fácil; en especial por que no había dejado de hablar de ella sin molestarse en preocuparse por él.

Bueno. Comprendía que le preocupara Deborah, pero el que estaba en estado lamentable y con una herida sin atender debido a que enfrentó a un excelente cazador (del que casi no logra escapar) fue él. Él, Remus Lupin, el único amigo que le quedaba a Sirius Black.

Remus suspiró guardándose los celos para otro momento y decidió que tendría que atenderse solo. Así que se levantó de las incómodas sillas a las que había ido a parar en busca de Sirius en ese sucio hospital que Neville había buscado de último momento tras el ataque reciente y buscó ayuda de alguno de los aprendices. Justo al cruzar la esquina se topó con el propio Neville y sonrió agradecido.

-La verdad no es una herida grave –admitió Remus descubriéndose el abdomen bajo, donde podía apreciarse una herida superficial, con un color bastante inusual.

-No se ve muy buen –murmuró Neville tocando. Remus hizo una mueca de dolor –Jamás había visto un color como este en una herida.

-Puede que no sea tan _convencional_. –ofreció el hombre viendo a Neville revolver entre las plantas que tenía guardadas para regresar y untarle liquido de una de ellas logrando que la herida se difuminara.

-Con eso bastará –dijo el rubio satisfecho –Ahora debo encontrarme con Hermione, hay un asunto del que debemos hablar.

Remus suspiró. Probablemente él tendría que ver a Sirius de nuevo. Y eso implicaba escuchar hablar de Deborah otra vez.

*          *          *

-No sabría explicar los síntomas exactos... –decía Hermione sin dejar con paso acelerado hasta que se dio cuenta que no escuchaba el andar de Draco detrás del suyo y giró sobre sus talones.

La muchacha apretó los labios al verlo caminando con toda tranquilidad mientras miraba los corredores del provisional hospital con admirable interés.

Sin duda su nueva estrategia para ignorarla.

-¡Malfoy! –exclamó ella ofendida y acortó la distancia –Mira... No quiero que terminemos siendo amigos tras esto... No espero nada de ti... ¡Sólo quiero que cumplas con la promesa que hiciste al unirte a la Orden del Fénix! –dijo ella extendiendo los brazos para señalar el edificio en cuestión -¿Te cuesta mucho eso?

Oh, pero Draco no estaba ahí. No con ella, al menos.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

¿De donde había salido ese perro?

Draco se incorporó cuando pareció satisfecho de las caricias dedicadas al can y miró a Hermione con una cándida sonrisa.

-¿Decías algo, Granger? –preguntó con gentileza.

-¡Vete al diablo, Malfoy! –espetó ella y continuó caminando hacia la habitación a la que había estado intentando llevarlo.

Draco la siguió sin desprenderse de su sonrisa.

-Fiebres altas, sangrados externos  internos, incapacidad de reconocer a las personas.... –enumeró Draco caminando hasta ella con grandes zancadas y detenerse en la misma puerta -... ¿qué síntoma no puedes explicar exactamente, Granger?

-No perderé mi tiempo de nuevo –replicó ella con acidez.

-Que rencorosa –canturreó Draco y penetró la habitación. Justo en el momento en que vio al mago tendido en la cama perdió su sonrisa y gradualmente apretó los labios.

Patil Padma.

Claro que se acordaba de ella. La niña de las noticias veloces y la que le dijo muchas cosas tras insultar toda su ascendencia familiar. Una chica bonita, hasta cierto punto. Y aquella por la que Finch-Fletchley había regresado sin importarle desafiar al gran Harry Potter.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

En opinión de Draco la chica estaría mejor muerta. El estado en que se veía causaría la lástima de cualquiera... incluso la _suya_... y hasta podría pensar en ser amable con ella... Si es que llegaba a despertar.

Contusiones por ahí y cortadas por allá. Marcas amoratadas y mas y más sangre. La piel afiebrada y ese horroroso hedor que causó nauseas a Draco.

Oh, pero era un aroma familiar. Uno de tantos que Draco sabría reconocer gracias al entrenamiento especial que recibió de su madrina, quien también podría reconocer ese hedor y le causaría la misma curiosidad.

-¿Ha despertado? –preguntó con seriedad ignorando el suspiro complacido de Granger.

-Dos o tres veces –respondió ella –En todas ha dicho incoherencias que nadie comprende.

-¿Cómo esta Finch-Fletchley? –quiso saber Draco acercándose hasta levantar una maltratada muñeca.

-Estable. Encontró a Padma y escapó.

Muy astuto. Sin embargo Draco no le daría tanto mérito.

-Dijeron que eran tres aurores... Patil es una de tres...

-Murieron –dijo Hermione con palabras atascadas y Draco evitó hacer un comentario burlón ante el dolor de la chica al pronunciar esas palabras.

En ese caso había sido un rescate inútil. Un rescate en el que Harry no se desgastaría, claro esta... y lo más irritante es que había tenido razón el muy idiota.

Draco se inclinó sobre la chica y tocó la frente húmeda por sudor. Los aromas se dispararon haciéndole sentir nauseas y tuvo que cubrirse la nariz por un momento hasta que se hubo acostumbrado.

Aroma a sangre... Sangre... _especial_.

Draco se levantó de nuevo y suspiró.

-Ella va a morir también –dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –preguntó Hermione –Neville dijo que podría curarse con los cuidados necesarios.

- Longbottom no reconocería un trabajo como _este_ aunque un experto se lo enseñara –replicó el rubio – Dijiste que era un hechizo de control superior –se acomodó el cabello –Pues te equivocaste... Es más que eso...  Esta chica se esta muriendo lentamente... lo más piadoso que podrías hacer es adelantar el momento y salvarle el alma.

-Son palabras muy elevadas para un Malfoy –dijo ella con desconfianza.

-Por eso debiste estudiar artes oscuras, Granger –dijo él sin ofenderse –Este hechizo se hace con sangre preparada... La sangre de un Licántropo... Pero el efecto no es tan piadoso como suele serlo una mordida... Si dejas que Patil muera a causa de este mal te aseguro que la verás de nuevo y no precisamente de nuestro lado.

-Eso es horrible –gimió Hermione entendiendo.

-Es la guerra, Granger, y nuestro enemigo es un desgraciado que hará cosas aun más horribles. Mata a la chica y di a Finch-Fletchley que murió como los demás...

*              *              *

Draco llegó a casa rozando el amanecer.

Lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer en el sofá nuevo y se preguntó la razón por la que Potter no lo había tirado aun. De hecho no había tirado ninguno.

Que raro.

Con pesadez se levantó y caminó hasta la habitación, en donde seguro lo encontraría.

Lo había dejado con la poción que Charlie estaba intentando hacer para reanimar a su madrina, pero Draco pensó que era mejor que un experto lo viera.

¿Y quien mejor que Harry?

Después de todo se había encerrado en el mundo de las pociones con la cursi intención de comprender un poco más el proceder se su profesos.

Iluso.

Tanto tiempo hablando al respecto y ahora se encontraba con que no creyó palabra alguna.

Con algo de fastidio, y sin comprender quien de los dos había sido más ingenuo, empujó la puerta de la habitación encontrando a Harry.

Vaya. Para ser el desgraciado que no se fiaba de muchas cosas estaba muy tranquilo. Muy profundamente dormido y en definitiva tranquilo.

Draco se acercó con sigilo hasta el escritorio y vio las notas hechas en el pergamino que se encargó de dejar al alcance del moreno.

Satisfecho por las correcciones lo guardó y posó sus ojos claros en Harry.

Muy tranquilo.

Con las sabanas revueltas en torno a su cuerpo, vestido aun con la túnica, y los cabellos más revueltos que nunca.

Draco se acercó y le quitó los lentes para colocarlos en la mesa de noche. Apreció las sombras tenues que la única luz causaba en la piel de Harry y apretó los labios... aun tras mas de 4 años no había perdido ese halo de inocencia que le atrajo la primera vez y la razón por la que se acercó pensando que Harry lo necesitaba.

Pero los tiempos habían cambiado.

Y Harry dejó de necesitarlo hace 4 años tras ese horrible ataque.

El ataque donde Severus Snape Murió. Y donde el padre de Draco dejó de tener contacto con ellos...

Desde ese día Harry ya no acudió a sus habitaciones en busca de consuelo ni le llamó con esa urgencia oculta tras los insultos que aun mantenían al estar frente a los demás.

Harry dejó de necesitarle y la verdad es que eso hirió a Draco.

Por primera vez tuvo al gran Harry Potter justo donde quería y de pronto lo perdió de nuevo.

¿Y todo por que?

Draco evitó responderse y salió de la habitación con los papeles en la mano.

Tenía que ver a Charlie lo antes posible.

Necesitaba hablar con su Madrina para convencerla de que estar con Harry no era bueno para la salud de ninguno de los dos.

Ya de paso le informaría sobre el curioso estado de Pansy.

*              *              *

-Audiel...

Neville se maravilló por el tinte rodado que cubrió las mejillas del muchachito que estaba parado frente a él y el ligero movimiento que hizo al apretar los labios.

-Tuvimos una emboscada al ir por las hierbas que necesita, señor Longbottom –explicó el muchachito.

Neville rió encantado.

-No me llames señor Longbottom –dijo por enésima vez –A ti puedo permitirle que me llames por mi nombre Audiel.

El rubio volvió a ruborizarse e hizo un ademán afirmativo al momento que se acomodaba en la vieja camilla descubriéndose el brazo izquierdo en donde se veía una herida hecha con un filo.

-Así que un ataque –Neville hizo platica al joven al momento que comenzaba a hacer limpiezas -¿Fue muy difícil salir adelante?

-Estamos aquí –dijo el chico escuetamente.

Tan reservado.

Tan callado.

¿No podía ser Draco Malfoy como ese chico?

-Se viene el invierno –Neville cambió el tema al tocar la herida con una sustancia que escoció la carne viva arrancando una queja del herido -¿Vas a irte de nuevo a tierras latinas?

El muchacho se ruborizó aun más y Neville enarcó una ceja con auténtica curiosidad.

-Tal vez no lo haga esta vez –dijo Audiel –Se viene la navidad...

-Jamás pareció importarte –señaló el mago recordando que desde su entrada al colegio voló a tierras con clima más _generoso_ (como él solía decir) en busca del calor tropical...  Cosa que no cambió desde hace cuatro años.

-Ahora es distinto –insistió el rubio y saludó a alguien... uno de sus compañeros, seguro.

-Traigo lo que me pediste, Neville –intervino un mago abriendo la puerta del viejo consultorio. Uno de los nuevos magos a instruirse.

-Gracias, Shade –Neville le sonrió tomando un objeto de donde extrajo un poco de ungüento para colocarlo en la herida de Audiel –Nuestro amigo Audiel no se va, ¿te lo puedes imaginar? –le dijo a su alumno de confianza.

-¡No me digas!  -exclamó Shade Janai. Un chico de la edad de Neville que apenas se había unido a esa división para aprender lo necesario -¿Quién ha logrado el milagro que ignore lo despiadado del clima invernal? –preguntó jocoso.

-Ya basta... –musitó Audiel aun más rojo.

-Quizá... –insinuó Neville con una mirada de complicidad.

-...Potter –completó Janai de la misma manera.

-¡Basta! –insistió el enfermo y bajó la cabeza –Es mi deber quedarme, ahora estoy dentro de una división que necesita estar alerta.

-"_Pero no en las inclemencias del invierno y con una gripa horrible_" –Neville le recordó sus propias palabras –Audiel Malfoy no pudo cambiar tan de repente sin tener una buena razón.

-Y Harry Potter es una buena razón para cualquier cosa –secundó Janai con una sonrisa –Además, Audiel... te has sonrojado ¿Va seria la cosa?

Audiel hizo un ademán negativo. Por puro orgullo no confesó que no era alguien que le importara a Harry Potter y salió del lugar abochornado.

Janai Shade se le quedo mirando un hasta que desapareció por la puerta y sonrió con malicia.

-Así que Potter... ¿quién lo diría?

-Ya sabes lo que dicen... –musitó Neville –los Malfoy quieren lo mejor... Me pregunto si Harry esta de acuerdo con eso.

-Ya lo averiguaremos... 

Continuará....

**Sakura Corazón: **La verdad no sé si Severus aparecerá o no... Analizándolo sería un golpe algo bajo de mi parte..... hum...... creo que lo analizaré más. Y el bebe de Debbie, bueno, aun no lo decido. Jo jojo... lo demás ya lo irás viendo.

**Amaly Malfoy: **La persona que Deborah y Voldemort usarán es..... Sorry, creo que tendrás que esperar para verlo. Audiel es punto y aparte y justo en este capitulo comienza a verse... tus demás dudas se irán respondiendo conforme avance la historia.

**Isis Luciano:** Snape esta muerto; lo mate en "Interludio" (aunque no esta enteramente especificado) Harry-Draco-Zabini...? Humm, ya lo verás.

**Moryn: **Solo no se te olvide tenerme paciencia. Besos.

**Ayesha: **No te preocupes, Debbie dará más en esta historia. Besos.

**Youko Gingitsune: **Si, esa relación que Harry y Draco tienen actualmente no se ve a _diario_.  Y Draco será más _Malfoy_... solo debo doblegar un orgullo por ahí, ju ju ju... Mil gracias por dejar mensaje.

**Isis Luciano: **(de nuevo?)... Bueno, con lo que me dices me da la impresión que pudiste no leer los antecesores de este fic. El primero es "La Trampa", con una ligera relación con "Junto a tu recuerdo"; le sigue "Interludio" y al final "Tan solo un momento"... Si hay algo más que no entiendas será cosa de la historia... así que solo te recomendaré tener un poco de paciencia.

**Sayuri Hiro: **Mil gracias... Eso me da animos.


	8. Audiel Malfoy

Aclaraciones para este capitulo: Estamos rozando invierno, se acerca navidad (apenas) en la historia. Un regalo acertado no tiene relación directa... es, digamos, una situación alterna. 

Besos.

Ocho: Audiel Malfoy 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Harry terminó de acomodar sus cosas en el compartimiento y corrió por los pasillos del tren hasta llegar a una puerta y abrirla sin llamar antes._

_-Llegas tarde –recibió una voz fría._

_-Mis tíos me dejaron hasta ahora –se excusó Harry hasta darse cuenta que había alguien más ahí y miró con autentica curiosidad al niño que estaba sentado a un lado de Malfoy._

_Se trataba de un niño bastante pequeño. Su cabello rubio lucía un tono más oscuro que el de Draco, pero la tonalidad de sus ojos era muy parecida... Y esa palidez en la piel..._

_-No es mi hermano, así que evítate una secuencia de insultos, Potter –siseó Draco al notar su minucioso examen._

_-Se parecen mucho._

_-Es herencia Malfoy –Draco restó importancia._

_-Oh –dijo el moreno notando esa mirada curiosa recorriéndolo sin vergüenza hasta posarse en su frente. Instintivamente de acomodó el cabello para cubrirla y se ruborizó incómodo._

_-Creí que era más grande –dijo el chico al final con ese tono de voz tan Malfoy al que Harry se había acostumbrado._

_-El pequeño eres tu –replicó Draco con fastidio y se levantó –Es mi primo, Audiel Malfoy, le llegó la carta este año y mi padre pensó que sería una buena idea que fuera su niñera._

_-¡Yo no necesito una niñera! –protestó el rubio ofendido._

_Draco giró los ojos exasperado._

_-Pues no recuerdo que tu fueras tan pequeño –comentó Harry revisando su reloj de pulsera –Será mejor que me vaya... Ron y Hermione no tardan en llegar y no quiero que me busquen._

_-Deberías platicar con ellos –bufó Draco –Ya de paso dile a la comadreja que no sirve ni para ser un buen amigo._

_-Creí que habíamos quedado en que no te burlarías de él –amonestó Harry._

_-No me burló de él –protestó Draco con gesto herido -, sólo señalo lo evidente._

_Harry suspiró y salió del compartimiento para correr por los pasillos hasta alcanzar a ver a sus amigos, justo en otra puerta._

_-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Ron, tan solo al verlo –Te estuvimos buscando desde que llegamos._

_-El servicio –mintió Harry._

_-Ron se golpeó la nariz con la puerta creyendo haberte visto por una ventana –informó la muchacha con gesto neutro y Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Lo habrían visto correr por los pasillos? –Por supuesto que no podrías ser tu... Si fuiste al servicio debiste correr por otro extremo._

_-Se parecía mucho –gruñó Ron y penetró para acomodarse en los sillones –Oye, Harry. Mi madre puso rebanadas del pastel que hizo, ¿quieres?_

_-Si –respondió acomodándose a un lado de él._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Tiene más variantes de las que me hubiera imaginado –murmuró Charlie tras leer el pergamino –Que bueno que Harry aceptó ayudarte.

Draco se aclaró la garganta y desvió la vista.

-Si... –dijo con neutralidad –Potter comienza a ser más _útil_ cada día.

-Puedo prepararla ahora mismo. De acuerdo con esto tardará en cocerse una semana entera.

Una semana entera. Para ese entonces Voldemort ya habría acabado con media división. Pero Draco prefirió no comentarlo.

La verdad es que habría preferido que su madrina despertara antes... De esa manera podría hacerle notar lo equivocada que estaba por _convencerlo_ por estar en casa de Harry.

Sin embargo Draco se encontró deseando también que eso no pasara y apretó los labios al comprender que no quería irse.

Antes tenía que demostrarle a Potter que con él no se jugaba. Antes tenía que hacerlo arrepentirse de su estupidez.

Con ese pensamiento, y viendo que Charlie comenzaba a hacer preparativos, se levantó para salir del horroroso laboratorio. Al estar en los pasillos recordó a Padma y miró hacia el lugar por instinto.

¿Granger lo habría hecho?

La verdad es que jamás había visto a la chica en batalla. La mayoría de las veces en que las divisiones de combate coincidieron Draco prestó más atención a sus propios hombres y no a los de Harry.

Sin embargo Granger no parecía ser alguien al que se le podría _sugerir_ matar a alguien así de sencillo.

Draco caminó hasta la habitación y empujó la puerta.

Como lo había esperado la auror seguía ahí. Con vida.

..._ si es que a eso se le podía llamar vida..._

El aroma de la habitación de había disipado y solo quedaba un ligero rastro de la sangre que Draco captó la primera vez que entró al lugar.

La piel se había palidecido aun más, casi asemejaba la de la sirena que estaba a unos cuartos de ahí. Entonces Draco pensó que era muy mala idea que Padma continuara así. Decidido a terminar con lo que Granger no pudo hacer se acercó. Sin embargo el inconfundible sonido de la puerta lo detuvo y volteó a ver de quién se trataba.

-Malfoy –siseó Harry sin darle importancia y se acercó hasta donde él estaba –Le dije a Justin que no lo hiciera.

-Algunos tienen más _humanidad_ que tu –replicó Draco con burla -¿Te caíste de la cama? Es muy temprano para que comiences a preocuparte por tus _inferiores._

-Yo no me preocupo –declaró Harry y se acercó hasta la cama –Hermione me dijo todo.

-Así que Granger fue quien te levantó, ¿no? La _sangre sucia_ puede ser muy persuasiva cuando quiere.

Harry estuvo a punto de decir algo respecto a ese comentario, pero Draco notó que se había detenido a tiempo. Con una sonrisa comprendió que había intentado defender a la chica... como hace 4 años.

Que idiota.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry viéndolo con molestia.

-Oh, ¿te preocupa que no llegue a dormir, _San Potter_? –preguntó con una jocosa sonrisa.

-Por mí puedes echarte a un acantilado, Malfoy –siseó Harry –Ahora... Hermione me llamó pidiéndome _ayuda_.

-¿No puedes matar a Patil con espectadores, Potter? 

Harry apretó los labios.

-Claro que puedo. A un lado, Malfoy... si estás muy cerca podría matarte también.

Harry era un buen mago, había que admitirlo.

Con un solo movimiento de la varita logró eliminar el tenue aroma que permanecía en la habitación y terminó con la agonizante situación en la que la muchacha se encontraba.

Sin decir nada giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

Draco lo odió.

Odio esa rudeza e inhumanidad que se concentraban en el _héroe, _todo eso que no se veía nada bien en Harry.

Y lejos de atribuirle fuerza... Draco pensó que era débil.... Harry era débil y esa era su única manera de ocultarlo.

Oculto tras la mascara de un asesino. Justo como su padre lo hizo... justo como Snape lo hizo.

*          *            *

-Malfoy... Audiel Malfoy...

Zabini levantó la cabeza al escuchar ese nombre.  La capucha protegió su mirada curiosa cuando intentó escrutar al hombre que estaba dando esa información, pero descubrió frustrado que no lo reconocía.

Un informante... Como lo fue él.

¿Pero de qué iba a servirles eso?

-¿Cómo puede hacer un mortífago para acercarse lo suficiente? –preguntó Zabini con cautela.

-Si fuera un inútil mortífago no podría lograrlo –respondió Voldemort con una malvada sonrisa –El cazador es el más apropiado... Él no me fallará.

Pero aun así era muy difícil, pensó Zabini.

-Tu gente lo cubrirá –dijo Voldemort como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

*          *            *

Draco se acomodó el pequeño cojín y apretó los labios.

Su sofá nuevo era cómodo... muy cómodo. El mullido terciopelo acariciaba la piel de su cara y la parte en donde su cuerpo descansaba se había calentado gracias a él.

... pero no era adecuado...

No para la primer noche de invierno en una casa de apariencia lastimera en donde el aire se filtraba por lugares que Draco no había podido encontrar y parecían tener el único fin de hacer la estancia más insoportable en esa casa.

Si tan solo pudiera...

Draco se sentó frotándose los hombros. Tenía frío.

Con un suspiro le vino a la memoria una noche aun más fría... aun más... helada.

La primer noche que Harry acudió a su habitación.

Con fastidio se levantó y caminó hasta la habitación de Harry. Abrió la puerta y al instante notó el agradable calor que emanó de ella sintiéndose absolutamente traicionado.

Harry estaba revolviendo en su escritorio (seguro buscando el pergamino en el que había trabajado la noche anterior), antes de arrodillarse para buscar en el suelo se percató de su presencia y lo miró con una gélida mirada.

-¿Qué quieres? –escupió.

El rubio apretó los labios.

-Pienso dormir aquí –dijo con determinación viendo cómo las cejas de Harry se arqueaban.

-Quieres decir, en la casa, ¿no? –propuso Harry con una admirable muestra de paciencia.

-Más propiamente en _esta_ parte de la casa –insistió Draco y para dar validez a sus palabras terminó de meterse a la habitación y cerró la puerta –Afuera esta helando.

Harry lo vio caminar hasta la cama. La tela suave de su pijama sobresalía de esa bata tan _aristocrática_ y justo en esos momentos hacía movimientos gráciles para quitársela y doblarla de manera pulcra.

-No –dijo Harry con determinación.

-Si –contradijo Draco.

-¡Esta es mi habitación!

-_Nuestra _habitación –corrigió Draco con ese tono que lograba irritar a Harry y se acostó en la cama –No me voy a congelar allá afuera sólo por que a ti te da la gana.

-Oh, así que se trata de eso –dijo Harry con un tono de voz absolutamente distinto que alertó a Draco. –Me lo hubieras dicho antes, Malfoy... siempre estoy dispuesto a hacer _favores sexuales_ por nada...

-Lo cual muestra que no has de ser muy bueno en la cama –replicó Draco sin hacerle caso y se acomodó de un lado.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿¡Cómo que no¡? –protestó.

-He oído rumores, Potter... No eres el único que _oye cosas_.

-Oh –Harry se acomodó en el otro lado de la cama y sonrió –Ambos podríamos comprobar si los rumores son ciertos...

-Ni siquiera quiero oír la idea –masculló Draco.

-... te muestro mis habilidades sexuales y después te mato para arrojar tu cadáver a terreno enemigo para ver lo que hacen contigo.

-Solo a ti se te pueden ocurrir ideas idiotas –acusó Draco –Duérmete de una vez, _San Potter_, debes estar agotado tras asesinar a esa chica.

-Vete al diablo, Malfoy.

-Vete tu. Lo mereces más que yo.

Harry apretó los labios y se acomodó en la cama tirando de las mantas. Esa noche pensaba dormir muy inquieto. 

Oh, si. Con un poco de suerte Draco amanecería en el suelo.

*          *            *

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? –preguntó Remus mirando la oscuridad del bosque y frunció el ceño frotándose los hombros debido al frío que logró sentir -¿Sirius?

-Buscamos hiervas.

-¿Hiervas? –repitió Remus -¿De noche?

-Son fluorescentes.

En realidad eso no respondía a su pregunta y Remus caminó detrás de su amigo para adentrarse más en el bosque.

-¿Y para qué queremos hiervas?

-Charlie esta preparando una po-

-Oh –interrumpió Remus –La que despertará a Deborah.

-Esa.

Remus apretó los labios sin que su amigo lo notara. La verdad es que a veces deseaba que esa mujer desapareciera... Ahora rogaba por que jamás despertara... Que se sumiera en ese estado de reposo por siempre y que la capacitara solo para vivir en su habitat... Lejos de ellos dos.

Y pensar que estuvo a punto de matarla en sus tiempos de colegio. Claro, en luna llena.

Ah, pero la criatura resultó fascinante al Hombre Lobo. En especial cuando derribó a una Bestia adulta y absolutamente peligrosa con ese agudo grito que casi le perforó los tímpanos al verse amenazada.

-Remus –llamó Sirius interrumpiendo sus recuerdos y Remus corrió hasta donde estaba –La encontré.

-¿Neville no tenía esa hierva?

-Le pregunte, pero se le había agotado.

-¿Qué se le agotó? –se extrañó Remus –Pero si Audiel acaba de entregar un cargamento de hiervas.

-Pues Neville me dijo que no tenía –insistió Sirius acomodando la hierva con cuidado y levantándose –Vámonos.

*          *            *

Draco llegó al campo de entrenamiento muy molesto y barrió el lamentable lugar con la mirada. Oh, más muebles destartalados, suciedad acumulada y paredes con horrible aspecto.

¿Sería un requisito de Potter?

El rubio torció los labios y continuó caminando sin hacer caso a las miradas molestas de los integrantes de la división. La vez anterior no había atravesado por el campo de entrenamiento, así que no lo conocía. Pero Harry no estaba en la oficina _de siempre_, razón por la que estaba en ese desagradable lugar.

Draco atravesó el pasillo lateral hasta adentrarse en un campo de entrenamiento más amplio y con más gente. Magos entrenando hechizos por aquí y por allá.

Muchos _muggles _ pagarían por ver el _espectáculo_ , y si Draco no los odiara lo suficiente iría por ellos para reírse también.

Pero no venía a eso, así que miró a los magos en busca de uno.

-¿Perdiste el camino a tu división, Malfoy?

-Me parece que ya hablamos de esto, Weasley –replicó el rubio sin dejar de buscar a Harry -¿Dónde esta?

-No te lo diría aunque supiera –respondió Ron.

-Evidentemente no sabes _muchas cosas_ –sonrió Draco y por fin pudo ver a Harry conversando con un integrante de su división.

Un momento.

Cabello rubio platinado, bajo de estatura, delgado, sonriente y...

-¿Qué hace ese idiota con mi primo? –el rubio interrumpió la secuencia de insultos que Ron le había estado gritando.

-¿Qué hace tu primo aquí, en primer lugar? –replicó Ron.

-Integra esta división, imbécil.

Ron apretó los labios.

-Ambos deberían pensar en regresar a donde pertenecen.

-No hablemos de lugares de pertenencia, Weasley, que este sitio es de mucha categoría para ti aunque sea un basurero.

Maldito Malfoy.

Harry alcanzó a ver a Draco justo cuando notó que los integrantes de su división habían dejado de practicar. Claro que no esperaba que la razón de eso fuera el rubio que se acercaba con andar imponente y, en definitivo, llamativo. Molesto por la distracción a los magos, interrumpió la charla con Audiel para mirar a Draco con fastidio.

-Ahora no reclamaré nada –dijo Draco -... no a ti...

Harry sonrió a sabiendas de lo que tenía a Draco tan molesto y dio un empujoncito al rubio con quien estaba conversando.

-Toso tuyo, Malfoy –dijo Harry con un tono venenoso –Imagino que tendrán mucho de qué platicas.

-Que amable –ironizó Draco.

-Ya después platicarás conmigo –rió el chico de ojos verdes -, me interesa saber lo que sientes por tener un familiar tan _accesible_.

Draco apretó los labios y apretó el hombro de su joven acompañante para caminar hacia una habitación y platicar sin tener a todos esos espectadores. En cuanto cerró la puerta escuchó a Harry dando ordenes a los magos y miró el interior al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el golpeteo de los zapatos finos de su primo.

-Weasley tiene razón –escupió Draco mirando el lugar con desprecio –No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Audiel apretó los labios en absoluto desacuerdo y miró a Draco.

-Pertenezco a esta división –dijo con seguridad –Es mi deber estar aquí.

-No con Potter –insistió Draco.

-Resulta que es mi jefe –ironizó el chico.

La verdad es que Audiel no quiso irse con Draco. El problema es que desde que entró no había pertenecido a la casa de la serpiente y que era Malfoy solo con él.

-Oh. ¿Y eso te permite acostarte con _tu jefe_? –preguntó Draco malicioso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? 

-¿Me crees idiota? ¡Nada más te faltaba babear allá afuera!

Audiel de sonrojó. Era ese tipo de rubor que hacía delicioso el color pálido de un Malfoy y no exceptuaba al primo de Draco.

-Sabes que siempre me ha gustado, ¿Por qué no habría de luchar por lo que quiero?

-¿Por qué eso que quieres te humilla? –sugirió Draco viendo otro rubor en la carita -¡Maldición, Audiel, ten un poquito de orgullo Malfoy!

-De nada me sirve el orgullo –dijo el chico –Si con orgullo lograra que me amara, aunque sea un poquito, pensaría en conservarlo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Un Malfoy busca lo mejor... Y lo mejor para mí es Harry Potter –dijo Audiel con determinación –Así que de nada te servirán las palabras, primo.

Si, el problema es que Audiel era muy _Malfoy_ sólo con él.

**Sakura Corazón: ** Tue abuelito?... Tu abuelito Voldemort?, jajaja, que sorpresa!!!  Y claro que lo hace bien!, es el malo ;) Remus estará bien de su herida, la física al menos, no te preocupes. 

Mira, este capitulo sería antes de "Un regalo acertado", pero no tiene absoluta secuencia... Anda, lo que escribí de regalo de navidad no va a pasar aquí... solo fue un... _lapsus desesperatus_ de mi parte. Y mil gracias por tus deseos. Besos.

**Ayesha: **Ya lo curarán por completo, no te apures.

**Amaly Malfoy**: Si, capaz que si le pide el favor no consigue nada. Padma ya esta bien, evitamos su unión al otro bando XD y Remus... no te preocupes. Lo de la tina de baño.... bueno, aun queda fic por delante, jo jo jo.

**Moryn:** Esa es una buena noticia para mí. Mucha suerte y ojalá no sea lo único que te den este año. Felicidades.


	9. La trampa

**Nueve: La trampa.**

Harry miró con fastidio a Draco. Hasta el momento había mantenido  una tranquila reunión con su gente, pero la puerta se abrió dando paso al rubio, acompañado de su pequeño primo. Lo que disparó murmullos entre los magos que habían estado atendiendo las palabras de Hermione.

Ambos Malfoy se acomodaron en la parte delantera de la pequeña sala y cruzaron la pierna de manera que se les notó más arrogantes.

Por un instante Harry llegó a preguntarse si todo eso era por que estaban juntos, pero al transcurrir de unos minutos pensó que no tenía importancia. No cuando sabía la manera de reducir esa arrogancia (al menos en uno de ellos).

-Continua, Hermione –pidió Harry con suavidad.

-Casi había terminado –replicó ella y dibujó un mapa con la ayuda de su varita, de manera que todos pudieran verlo. –Esta es la casa del gobernador McLeen quien desapareció hace una semana... Es un _muggle_...

-¿De que sirve eso, Granger? –preguntó Draco con irritación.

-De haber entrado a tiempo a esta reunión lo sabrías, Malfoy –respondió ella con sequedad.

-Seguro Malfoy tuvo asuntos más importantes que atender –se burló Seamus –la facilidad con la que su primo _congenia_n con el  jefe, por ejemplo.

-Ese tipo de problemas no nos interesan –declaró Harry zanjando la discusión –Nuestro hombre esta en esta casa y vamos a ir por él.

Los magos dejaron ver un gesto de incredulidad y burla hasta que Hermione habló de nuevo.

-Esta persona es causante de que familias enteras fueran exterminadas; nuestro informante confirmó que tienen datos importantes, capaces de poner en dificultades a la mitad de nosotros.

-Por esa razón debemos _sacarlo del juego _y recuperar esos datos –resumió Harry –Sólo es un hombre, estoy seguro que con cuatro de nosotros bastará... Ron y Hermione irán de un lado; necesito un voluntario para que vaya conmigo.

Draco caso se echa a reír cuando vio la palidez en esas caras. Con gusto se acomodó en su silla y esperó paciente al intrépido voluntario mientras se encargaba de lanzar miradas de advertencia a su solicito primo.

Nadie se ofreció.

Los murmullos se extendieron por la habitación, pero nadie estuvo dispuesto a ser voluntario.

-Esta claro que tu gente no es muy afecta a seguirte, Potter –siseó Draco logrando que las miradas se concentraran en él.

-Quizá tu quieras acompañarlo, Malfoy –contrarrestó Seamus.

Harry giró los ojos exasperado viendo que los murmullos aumentaban.

-Se supone que son una división _unida_ –replicó Draco –Ahora veo que los une el miedo_._

-No –replicó Seamus logrando que la indignación por el comentario se pasara a segundo plano –Pero hemos notado que ambos Malfoy _procuran_ la _compañía_ de Harry.

-No digas idioteces –espetó el rubio.

-Lo que importa es que la misión sea exitosa –intervino Hermione –Se ha planeado esto desde hace tres días y no lo vamos a arruinar solo por que no quieren acompañar a Harry. Si tanto miedo tiene no deberían se parte de esta división.

Draco sonrió ante la astucia de la chica, quien logró arrancar comentarios indignados.

-Esta bien –se levantó acomodándose el cabello rubio –Yo iré.

-Nosotros iremos –corrigió Audiel ignorando la mirada molesta que Draco le dedicó.

*          *            *

Remus cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado sin provocar ruido alguno y miró de manera minuciosa el interior de la habitación.

Debido al ataque al hospital solo se había podido conseguir ese viejo edificio. No había muchos cuartos, pero tampoco muchos heridos, a causa del mismo ataque.

De todas maneras ella no era alguien que Remus estuviese acostumbrado a ver postrado en una cama. Siempre le había visto en continua actividad, salvo en los pequeños periodos en que no podía conseguir saltar al agua fría y fue presa de esa ansiedad natural de su raza.

Oh, pero que tranquila se veía.

Su apariencia resultaba hermosa a un en esas circunstancias...

Remus apretó los labios. Por eso la odiaba.

"Somos parecidos" había dicho ella en uno de sus breves encuentros "No puedo odiarte y no puedes odiarme"

-¿Quieres aportar? –preguntó Remus y estiró la mano para sentir la piel helada. Con la punta de los dedos recorrió la mejilla hasta deslizarla por la barbilla y postrarse en el cuello. Justo ahí sintió un abandonado latido.

Un latido.

Que fácil sería presionar con la suficiente fuerza para evitar que la sangre y el oxígeno dejaran de transportarse...

Que fácil...

Remus sintió la sangre correr por sus venas.... La sangre maldita que lo había condenado a ser una bestia asesina y que ahora reclamaba una vida más... La de ella.

Pero...

No podía.

Pese a ese pensamiento su otra mano se acercó contra el fino cuello y comenzó a presionar.

¿Cuánto más...?

¿Cuánto bastaría para matar a la sirena?

Remus sintió que la sangre se le helaba cuando escuchó un ruido muy cerca... Un ruido en el interior de la habitación.

Con un movimiento brusco se separó y resbaló la vista en busca de lo que hubiera causado el ruido.

Una peste le hizo cubrirse la nariz y vio con horror a eso que le miraba desde entre las sombras.

-¿Debbie? –preguntó impresionado.

No.

No era ella.

La niña se parecía mucho, pero no era ella.

La única diferencia se notaba en esa mirada azul y profunda. Una mirada cargada de inocencia auténtica que nada se asemejaba con la que Debbie tuvo a esa edad.

La niña parecía tener unos cinco años, quizá más...

Pero...

¿qué hacía una niña ahí?

Remus salió de su asombro y se acercó. La peste era insoportable, pero sentía que debía acercarse. 

Con suavidad se arrodilló frente a la niña y estiró la mano para tocar el sedoso cabello negro.

No pudo.

¿Un fantasma?

La niña sonrió e hizo un ademán negativo.

Se veía preciosa.

Ella movió los labios, pero no se escuchó sonido alguno que emanara de ellos. Cuando pareció comprenderlo sus ojitos azules se entristecieron y bajó la cabeza.,

Parecía conocerlo, notó Remus...  La niña parecía... ¿amarlo?

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó intentando tocarle de nuevo... cuando pensó que esta vez si lo lograría el olor a magia oscura se intensificó y tuvo que retroceder. -¡Quien eres?! –preguntó de nuevo, pero con tono amenazador.

La niña pareció suspirar e hizo un ademán negativo. Su cuerpo se desvaneció con ese fuerte hedor hasta que un fresco aire logró mejorar un poco a Remus.

Magia negra. Bastante magia negra.

Remus se levantó y se acercó a Deborah. Probablemente ella era quien la había convocado aun en la inconsciencia. Sin embargo no le pareció así al ver que no había variado de expresión y de nuevo le tocó la mejilla sintiendo algo no muy bueno.

Estuvo a punto de revisar otras partes de la piel cuando escuchó que alguien entraba. Al voltear se encontró con Sirius, su amigo estaba mucho más calmado que como lo vio el día anterior.

-Charlie dice que podrá acelerar el proceso de la poción gracias a que las hiervas están frescas –anunció a Remus.

-No puedes exponerla, Sirius –dijo Remus preocupado y volvió a tocar la piel –Necesitas llevarla a su habitat.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Su piel se esta escamando –explicó Remus –Necesita estar en su ecosistema...

-Charlie terminará pronto –dijo Sirius no muy feliz.

-¡No puede hacerlo a tiempo! –insistió Remus ignorando el apretón que sintió en su corazón –La piel esta pidiendo humedad... pronto no podrá respirar el oxígeno del aire... Sirius –rogó Remus -... ella podría morir si la dejas aquí.

Sirius frunció el ceño y desvió la vista hacia Deborah. Como si no creyera en las palabras de su mejor amigo, estiró la mano hasta ella y le tocó la piel sintiendo la clara textura de las escamas.

Remus se sintió herido por eso, pero prefirió no expresarlo. Por una parte esa petición había sido expuesta por su propio egoísmo ya que sabía lo que podía ocurrir si Deborah terminaba de recuperarse de una situación tan grave en su medio.

Quizá ella no volvería...

-No puedo, Remus –musitó Sirius y Remus comprendió que su amigo también lo sabía –Si dejo que ella se vaya ahora es posible que no la vuelva a ver jamás... Si la parte humana no se recupera aquí..., jamás lo hará y no volveré a verla...

-¿Prefieres que muera? –preguntó Remus odiándose por utilizar ese tipo de chantaje con su amigo.

-¡Desde luego que no quiero eso! –exclamó Sirius –Pero necesito confiar en ella, Remus... Necesito creer que su fuerza podrá mantenerla con _vida _hasta que la poción este preparada.

Remus suspiró. Era una manera muy linda de pensar, si. Pero era muy dolorosa también.

-Si las cosas se complican –continuó Sirius – yo mismo la llevaré al mar... Yo mismo la dejaré ir.

-No te preocupes –murmuró Remus – ella te ama... seguro que soporta por ti.

Si. Seguramente eso pasaría.

Una sirena tenía más resistencia que un Hombre Lobo.

Y Remus había comprobado que esa en particular.... también había tenido mejor suerte.

*          *            *

-Que asco de casa –se quejó Draco en cuanto vio que Audiel forzaba la cerradura de la puerta delantera debido a que la habían protegido con alguna clase de hechizo -¿Así viven todos los _muggles_? Desde luego no me admiran en lo absoluto.

-Cállate, Malfoy –ordenó Harry cansado de sus quejas -¿No puedes estarte en silencio como mi primo?

-Yo no persigo un fin sexual como mi primo –declaró Draco asqueado con la sola idea.

Audiel terminó de abrir y frunció el ceño.

-Hay mucha magia en el interior –anunció el menor de los Malfoy –Yo diría que se nos adelantaron.

-No lo sabremos si no entramos –declaró Harry –Malfoy, tu irás por el lado izquierdo –señaló las escaleras que se dirigían hacia arriba.

-¡Yo no recibo ordenes tuyas, Potter! –espetó Draco.

-No te dije a ti –dijo Harry con desprecio y Audiel hizo un ademán afirmativo para seguir por el camino –En serio tienes mucho que aprender de tu primo.

-Mi primo tiene mucho que aprender de mi –dijo Draco molesto y se adentró en la casa con la varita al frente. -¿Hacia donde vamos?

-Tu ve hacia donde quieras –siseó Harry –Yo voy a la cochera.

-¿Ah? –Draco frunció el ceño -¿Y que diablos es una cocher-...? ¿Potter?

Draco se dio cuenta que le estaba haciendo esa pregunta al aire y frunció el ceño aun más. Maldito Potter.

*          *            *

En la parte de arriba estaban acomodadas las habitaciones. Al menos los cuartos, ya que los pocos muebles que podían verse por entre las puertas abiertas estaban en deplorable estado.

En definitiva no parecía ser la casa de un gobernador... o lo que fuera que Granger había dicho.

Audiel continuó avanzando sintiendo el ambiente muy pesado aun con la tranquilidad que se podía apreciar y se detuvo justo frente a una puerta... la única cerrada...

Sangre en el suelo.

El muchacho retuvo el aire y se preparó para entrar con la varita al frente.

Con una patada abrió la puerta y se precipitó en la habitación a punto de lanzar un hechizo, pero...

... ahí no había nadie...

A excepción de ese cadáver que desprendió un hedor horrible y provocó que Audiel retrocediera.

En definitiva alguien se les había adelantado.

-¿Pero como supieron? –se preguntó confundido y una ráfaga de viento le rozó la piel cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Audiel volteó alerta.

Nada.

El muchacho sintió el aire pesado y un dolor en los pulmones le advirtió que estaba en problemas.

-¿Una trampa? –preguntó en definitiva asustado -¿Cómo supieron?

Una mano descarnada cubrió la boca del muchacho impidiendo que gritara y lo arrastró hasta exponerlo a las sombras.

Audiel intentó liberarse, pero _eso_ tenía bastante fuerza.

Entonces comprendió que ese no era el mayor problema.

De las sombras emergió una figura fina cuyo rostro estaba cubierto con una mascara pálida.

El mortifago se desprendió de la mascara.

Audiel lo miró con bastante sorpresa y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

El cadáver _viviente_ estaba haciendo una dolorosa presión en su cuerpo.

... muy dolorosa...

Continuará...

Perdón por lo corto del capítulo, pero en verdad que avanzó a marchas forzadas!!!

**Sakura Corazón**: Audiel no es tan importante, y pronto lo verás. Respecto a Remus y el incidente que menciona...  no se ha escrito... El incidente en cuestión aparecerá en "lumen Ex acua", ahí si que conocerán más a esta híbrida que tanto adoro.

**Ayesha: **A Draco no le hacen gracia muchas cosas con respecto a Harry XD. Y Remus.... Bueno, le mandaré tu apoyo XD.

**Amaly Malfoy: **Bueno, Harry gusta por lo "accesible", kizá ni él esta conciente de lo que el parecido implica. El pequeño problema que Remus tiene con nuestra Debbie se arreglará de la mejor manera, no te preocupes. En lo que a Audiel se refiere... este crío entró desde que se creó la división... al menos en cuanto sus posibilidades lo permitieron. La relación de Harry y Draco (desde Junto a tu recuerdo) fue cordial... con el incidente de Severus se hizo más cordial, pero no más emotiva. Y también es cierto que a Draco le va a costar mucho, pero tampoco pienso hacerlo rogar demasiado.

**Murtilla: **Que bueno que te has dado tiempo para leer este sencillo fic. Por lo que me dices, sin embargo, me da la impresión que empezaste justo por este. Verás... antes de esto sucedió lo de "interludio" y antes de eso se desarrolló "La trampa". Dentro de "La trampa" se explica lo que pasó son Severus. Y Audiel hará muchas cosas, ya verás... Y Debbie siempre tiene razón... es solo que ahora esta "incapacitada " para meter las manos en el asunto, ju ju ju.

**Morin: **El primo es irrelevante, no tienes que perder tu valiosa paciencia por él XDD. Y no es que este de moda... es solo que necesito una piedra en el camino... una más... Que bueno que te gustó el pequeño presente que hice para navidad, quería hacer uno para año nuevo, pero se me pasó el tiempo...  Publicar en el grupo?... mmmm... bueno, si es el de msn debo admitir que no tengo espacio por el momento... kiza cuando tenga mi espacio vacío...... y con los mensajes.... Ahh!!!! Ya sé lo que pretendes!!! Que crees que me hagan cuando vean que mate a Severus, en especial cuando me autodenomino fiel miembro??? XDD.. no no... ke peligro...

**Karen Lupin: **Creo que a todos nos gusta el nuevo Harry menos a Draco y compañía. No tengo planeado afectar mucho la personalidad de Draco y respecto a matar a alguien..... ya veremos.


	10. Una broma constante

**Diez: Una broma constante.**

Un terrible estruendo azotó en la calma que había perdurado en una cómoda zona residencial. Un estruendo acompañado de confusión y crueldad en donde oscuros personajes de cara blanca irrumpieron por la calle bañada por la luz del atardecer, acompañados solo por la silenciosa soledad y muerte que se extendió a su paso.

Al frente de los encapuchados podía apreciarse al cruel y experto líder; el único que  no le molestaba mostrar ese rostro sereno, cuya belleza no disminuía a pesar de esa profunda cicatriz que lucía en una de las suaves mejillas.

A su paso, los curiosos que habían tenido la lamentable idea de estar fuera de casa, habían encontrado una rápida muerte y sus cuerpos quedaron a merced de los caprichosos elementos mientras los asesinos avanzaban.

No tenían tiempo de acabar con cada habitante de la zona residencial; las ordenes habían sido muy claras y todos continuaban acercándose a una sola residencia. Justo la que se ubicaba al filo de la pequeña colonia y la razón por la que habían ocasionado muertes innecesarias.

Zabini se detuvo frente a la puerta principal que debería cubrir el jardín del gobernador McLeen. Hizo unas cuantas señales a los pocos mortífagos que le acompañaban y el grupo se fragmentó en tres partes que se dispersaron para rodear la residencia. No eran más de siete, pero habían estado de acuerdo en que no podían atacar sin rodear a la presa.

Zabini quedó a cargo de la parte menos numerosa y miró con detenimiento la puerta principal. De acuerdo con la información sus enemigos ya estarían en el interior. También habría llegado el cazador sin duda. Y lo único que debían hacer ellos era entretenerlos.

Una pena en verdad.

¿No los creerían capaces de matar a cuatro aurores?

-¿Cómo podemos saber si irá justo quien necesitamos? –había preguntado Zabini antes de estar ahí.

-Potter querrá ir –contradijo la dulzona voz del informante –La información que el gobernador posee pone en peligro a la mayoría de sus miembros.

-Como si eso le importara –escupió Blaise con desprecio y vio que su señor dejaba ver una sonrisa llena de extraña satisfacción.

-A Granger le importa, seguro –volvió a contradecir –Convencerá a Harry Potter de la importancia del problema –el mago rió en ese momento extrayendo instintos asesinos en Blaise, pero eso no pareció impacientar a Lord Voldemort –En la última reunión acordaron ir los tres juntos... Sólo llevarán dos magos más como refuerzo; pero todos sabemos que nadie querrá ir con Potter; temen que les abandone en plena batalla para ir en busca de un mortífago y descargar todo ese patético odio que siente por la situación.

Zabini apretó los labios aun con más desprecio. Esa era información que todos tenían. ¿Qué necesidad había de escucharla de labios de aquel que se decía espía?

-Él querrá ir –continuó –Se asegurará de estar entre los voluntarios... más si son ciertos los rumores...

¿Había algo más ridículo que aquello llamado Audiel Malfoy?

Zabini había tenido la oportunidad de observarlo un año y la verdad solo se asemejaba a Draco en el apellido y esa herencia biológica que marcaba a un Malfoy.

Todo lo demás era una patética broma constante.

Una broma llamada Audiel Malfoy.

Le faltaba arrogancia, cinismo, crueldad, orgullo, autosuficiencia... ¡Le faltaba todo aquello que Zabini había visto en Draco!

¡Y ni siquiera lo creía capaz de engañar a alguien como Draco logró hacerlo con todos!

¿En serio tendrían que ayudar al cazador con _eso_?

Que absoluta perdida de tiempo.

-Prevenidos –advirtió Zabini a su gente y, ayudado de un hechizo, abrió la puerta principal.

*          *            *

Harry levantó una herramienta del suelo y frunció el ceño... ¿sangre?

-Por fin te encuentro –gruñó Draco entrando al lugar por la puerta que tanto trabajo le había costado encontrar –Todo el lugar esta destrozado... Yo no creo que ese idiota siga aquí.

-Yo no creo que siga con vida –murmuró Harry mirando la cochera con mayor atención -¿Hueles algo?

-_Peste muggle_ – respondió Draco posando sus ojos en el auto nuevo –Este lugar es una basura.

-Tan poco Malfoy –replicó Harry con burla -, pero no estaba hablando de eso... Hablaba de ese aroma tan peculiar que la magia negra emite.

-Oh –Draco frunció el ceño.

Tenía que admitir que hasta el momento no había reparado en ello. Estaba más ocupado en mirar el horrible lugar en el que estaban.

-¿Y bien? –insistió Harry.

-Arriba –gruñó Draco y se adentró de nuevo en la casa. Esperaba que Harry fuera detrás de él, pero al llegar a la base de las escaleras y voltear descubrió que no era así –Maldito Potter –masculló agarrándose  del pasamanos.

-¡No subas! –exclamó Hermione de repente.

-¡Maldita sea, Granger! –gruñó Draco -¡No aparezcas así de repente!

-Deberías dejar que se mate, Hermione –dijo Ron cargando un maletín que a Draco le pareció ridículo.

-¿Qué es eso? –Draco miró el maletín.

-Lo que estábamos buscando –respondió Hermione –Vámonos.

-Perfecto –replicó el rubio –Solo subamos por mi primo y todos podremos largarnos.

-Déjalo –intervino Harry –Nos alcanzará.

-Allá arriba la peste se hace más intenso –protestó Draco -¡Tu lo mandaste!

-Tu primo es capaz de salir solo –insistió Harry dando la vuelta –Auque algunos lo piense, mi división no esta integrada por ineptos... aun si uno de ellos es un Malfoy.

Draco apretó los labios, esa era una clara invitación para romperle la nariz al arrogante moreno.

¿Cómo podía expresarse de esa manera cuando todos sabían que su idiota primo estaba enamorado de él?

Incluso había hecho a un lado todas las _buenas_ costumbres Malfoy... incluso a Draco, quien solo se preocupaba por su bienestar.

El rubio notó una mirada incómoda proveniente de los amigos de Harry. Seguramente querrían subir... ¡¡Al diablo con los tres!!... Un Malfoy no ocupaba de nadie y no comenzaría ahora.

-Al diablo con los tres –espetó Draco y subió los escalones de dos en dos.

-¿Harry? Hermione lo miró con genuina curiosidad.

-Nuestro deber no es cuidar de aquellos que, se supone, van a cuidar a los más débiles –replicó Harry –Deja que suba... ya regresará a fastidiar.

Ron parecía estar dispuesto a hacer un comentario, pero justo en ese momento un estruendo ensordecedor estalló en la puerta principal obligando  a los tres magos a moverse del pasillo y cubrirse bajo el resguardo de alguna pared.

-Una trampa –murmuró Harry con desprecio –Nos veremos en la base –dijo a Ron y a Hermione –Yo iré por delante para abrirles camino.

Hermione aceptó sabiendo que Harry se lanzaría al frente para matar a todos los magos que le fuera posible. Por una parte sintió admiración por él, pero por otra...

-¡Vamos! –dijo a Ron y juntos buscaron la mejor forma para escapar.

*          *            *

Los dedos arañaron el suelo en un vano intento por detener el roce de su herida espalda contra el frío mármol lleno de cristales, pero no pudo lograr nada. El movimiento se estaba tornando insoportable por muchas razones... y la verdad es que Audiel comenzaba a plantearse la posibilidad de acabar con todo eso dejando que la inconciencia le llenara cada uno de los sentidos hasta rayar la muerte.

Seguro era preferible.

Pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso cuando esos firmes labios volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos y le llenaron de ese extraño vigor que le  había impedido desmayarse desde que todo inició.

Audiel desvió la cara rompiendo el contacto y un nuevo empujón le raspó la espalda contra los cristales abriendo una herida más que provocó un gemido lastimero.

El rubio escuchó un golpe inusual entre los millones de sonidos que comenzaron a inundar su mente.

Una voz familiar... alguien que gritaba su nombre.

-¿Draco? –preguntó con absoluta debilidad y no le extrañó que no le hubiese escuchado.

La puerta debía estar atascada ya que los golpes se hacían más desesperados y Audiel inclinó la cabeza en un intento por verla, pero sólo se topó con esa expresión tranquila en el rostro de uno de sus atacantes. Aquel a quien había conocido tan bien.

-... estoy... aquí...  –musitó Audiel y un nuevo empujón le arrancó una queja

Draco... su primo estaba tan cerca y no podía gritarle... no podía pedirle que le ayudara... Quizá si alcanzara su varita... sin embargo quedó en una esquina tras el primer golpe y no podía moverse con ese peso sobrenatural encima.

-Demuestra un poco de orgullo –dijo su captor con burla.

¿Orgullo?

Audiel se mordió los labios cuando un nuevo empujón le abrió una nueva herida interna.

-Muestra orgullo tu –siseó Audiel y levantó la mano acariciando esa piel tersa –Cualquiera de nosotros preferiría la muerte a estar bajo ordenes de ese asesino.

El cazador rió, Audiel pudo escuchar sus risas a pesar de los golpes que se habían intensificado en la puerta de madera.

-No es a mi a quien están violando, mocoso –replicó con crueldad y le agarró el pelo con violencia tras apartar esa mano -, pero no te preocupes... Nuestro señor no te quiere muerto... no aun.

El mortífago se puso de pie y se abrió las venas para comenzar a trazar un símbolo en el piso.

-He sondeado tu memoria –dijo a Audiel –Con todo lo que ha pasado creo que me estorbas mientras permanezcas con vida, pero me limitaré a cumplir con mis ordenes.

Audiel apretó los labios. Apenas había sido consciente que el cadáver se había separado de él y ahora miraba desde arriba con la piel suelta en la cara y putrefacta.

En un intento por mitigar el dolor se encogió en el suelo y comenzó a murmurar un hechizo protector que su primo le había enseñado.

Era lo único que podía hacer. Minimizar el dominio que parecían querer ejercer en él.

Sería fácil ya que solo ocupaba un poco de conciencia. 

Solo necesitaba algo para aferrarse.

Solo necesitaba una imagen.

.... la imagen de aquel por quien daría la vida con gusto...

*          *            *

Harry frunció el ceño al estar en la puerta principal.

¿Por qué habían asistido tan pocos mortífagos?

Pensando en eso regresó la mirada hacia la casa y alcanzó a ver que Hermione y Ron desaparecían, sin duda con camino a la casa.

Solo faltaban dos.

Dos menos sería problema, ¿no?

El chico apretó los labios exasperado. No tenía que preocuparse por los Malfoy. Ambos eran muy hábiles para salir de la casa y encontrarse con ellos... muy especialmente Draco.

Si el idiota había decidido regresar por su primo era problema suyo ahora... él no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

... pero...

... todo eso estaba muy extraño...

-No pienso regresar por ti, maldita sea –masculló Harry muy enojado dándose cuenta que había dado un paso hacia la casa y se detuvo muy rígido –Sal por la maldita puerta, Malfoy... ¡Sal de una buena vez!

*          *            *

-Maldito Potter – siseó Draco apoyando la frente en la madera vieja de la puerta e intentó captar cada sonido que provenía del interior.

Nada.

¿Por qué no podía abrir la puerta?

-Audiel, pequeño pedazo de imbécil –llamó el rubio -.. más vale que salgas con vida de ahí o me enojaré mucho contigo.

Sin respuesta.

Pero es que Draco estaba seguro que su primo estaba ahí dentro.

No había otra habitación que estuviera tan asegurada... 

... además...

.... el hedor provenía de ahí...

Draco estuvo a punto de llamarlo de nuevo, pero un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo volverse con violencia y colocar un escudo justo a tiempo para evitar una maldición directo a su persona.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí –canturreó Zabini –Nada más y nada menos que el sorprendente Malfoy.

-Tu de nuevo –siseó Draco con desprecio -¿Es que Quien-tu-sabes no ha podido matarte por tu inepto trabajo?

-Le soy más útil con vida –respondió Zabini con una sonrisa -¿Qué haces arañando la puerta, Malfoy? Eso se ve tan mal en ti.

-Y todo se ve tan mal en ti –replicó Draco levantando la varita –en fin, ¿podemos saltar la parte de los insultos e ir directo al combate? En verdad no tengo tiempo para perderlo justo contigo.

-Deja de preocuparte por tu patético primo, Malfoy –Zabini rió –No creo que salga con vida de esta ya que es el plan.

¿Plan?

¿Qué plan?

¿Y por qué con su primo?

Draco se acomodó para un duelo dispuesto a responder todas esas preguntas, pero justo al querer lanzar el primer hechizo sintió que la puerta a sus espaldas se hacía añicos lanzando varias astillas de tamaño considerable de las que se libró por solo una pequeña distancia al moverse.

Ambos oponentes concentraron su vista en el interior de la habitación y descubrieron a un pequeño de pie, en el marco.

-Audiel... –murmuró Draco sintiéndose aliviado al verlo con vida a pesar que sintió un doloroso pinchazo en el corazón por el deplorable estado en que se encontraba.

-¿Qué diablos...? –Zabini frunció el ceño y retrocedió viendo la tremenda aura que emanaba del menor de los Malfoy quien levantó su maltratada varita y murmuró una maldición que le hirió el cuello.

Zabini se tocó la herida. Estaba seguro que el golpe había fallado.

-Otro día, Malfoy –dijo con  desprecio y retrocedió para desaparecer del lugar.

Draco no le dio importancia. Tomó a Audiel en brazos para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo y se concentró en reunir energía para desaparecer del sitio antes que las cosas se pusieran peores.

-McLeen esta muerto –susurró Audiel.

-Lo merece –declaró Draco abrazando el pequeño cuerpo del chico –Ahora concentrémonos en que no mueras también.

-¿Harry? –preguntó el chico.

-Nos dejó –respondió Draco y odió a Harry por provocar las lágrimas que emanaron de los ojos de su primo y lavaron la mugre de la cara antes de que ambos desaparecieran.

*          *            *

-¡Imbécil! –gruñó Draco encarando a Neville -¡No me puedes impedir estar con mi primo!

-¡Claro que puedo! –encaró el muchacho regordete. Tras casi 20 minutos de discusión había llegado a enfadarse –De hecho es lo que hago... Si quieres que haga algo por Audiel tienes que estar fuera.

-Malfoy –corrigió Draco por enésima vez -¡No llames a mi primo por su nombre!

-Resulta que él me dio permiso –replicó Neville, pero se detuvo bruscamente -¿Cuántas veces tendremos que discutir por lo mismo? Tu primo se muere y lo único que te importa es llevarme la contraria  y exasperarme.

-¿Y lo estoy logrando? –se burló Draco –Más vale que mi primo no se muera o me encargaré de hacértelo pagar.

Neville bufó exasperado y se encerró en la habitación.

Draco perdió su sonrisa y suspiró recargándose en la pared.

Estaba muy molesto por lo ocurrido. Tanto que podría explotar en cualquier momento, pero se había decidido a hacerlo con la persona correcta... Así que enderezó su cuerpo y caminó por el lugar.

Neville había llegado para atender a los heridos... Claro, el plan no era regresar con heridos... Se suponía que solo entrarían a tomar esos documentos y saldrían de la misma manera.

Pero el enemigo sabía que ellos estarían ahí.

Mas propiamente sabía que ambos Malfoy estarían ahí y habían esperado a su primo.

¿Pero por qué?

La verdad es que Audiel no tenía nada especial por más que a Draco le pesara admitirlo.

Solo era un niñito de 16 años que había decidido echar a bajo el honor familiar haciéndose amante de un idiota llamado Harry Potter...

Un momento...

... ¿y si era eso?...

¿Cuántos _espías_ sabían que su primo se acostaba con Harry Potter y tenía intereses sentimentales con él?

Se suponía que ninguno.

Y de cualquier manera no les serviría de mucho. Si Harry no sentía aprecio por sí mismo mucho menos los sentiría por Audiel, así que simplemente lo dejaría morir si lo usaban para atraerlo.

Y de cualquier manera esa información no la tenía cualquiera.

Quizá solo cada integrante de la división de Harry, pero no otro cualquiera.

Draco recordó el estado lamentable en el que su primo había salido de esa horrible habitación. La ropa desgarrada y la sangre en su espalda... 

¿Todo eso había ocurrido por culpa de Potter?

Demonios. Lo peor del asunto es que a Harry no le importaba.

Razón de más para odiarlo.

Draco se encaminó hacia las oficinas (o lo que debería serlo) y abrió la puerta en donde sabía que estaba el _héroe._ Con una molesta mirada recorrió la tranquila expresión y cerró a sus espaldas.

-Veo que saliste con vida después de todo –siseó Harry.

-No te librarás de mí aunque un ejercito de mortífagos embosquen este asqueroso lugar –declaró el rubio.

-Mala suerte –se burló el chico –Si venías a decirle eso, ya puedes irte. Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer.

-Mi primo esta así por tu culpa –dijo Draco.

-No debiste traer a Audiel... ¿sabes que acabas de darle nuestra ubicación al enemigo?

-¡¡Audiel no es ningún traidor!! –exclamó Draco ofendido.

-No lo era antes de lo que pasó –corrigió Harry –Ahora debo cambiar la ubicación de esta división de combate solo por que no pudiste comportarte como el auror que eres.

-Tu concepto de auror y mi concepto de auror difieren bastante, Potter.

-Si –concedió el rubio –Mi concepto se liga con la victoria.

-¡No me salgas con idioteces! –exclamó Draco –Mi primo esta postrado en una cama tras sufrir atrocidades que ni me quiero imaginar, por tu culpa... ¿me puedes explicar por qué lo atacaron precisamente a él? En la casa habíamos más aurores.

-Seguramente por que es el más débil –murmuró Harry.

-Me imagino que no tiene nada que ver que sea tu amante –ironizó Draco.

-Audiel no es m amante –replicó Harry con una calma que crispó los nervios del rubio –Solo coincidimos algunas noches...

-Para eso podías buscarte una _puta_ –espetó Draco con molestia.

Harry sonrió.

-¿Para qué hacerlo si ustedes están empeñados en fastidiarme y permanecer a mi lado? –preguntó.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y se enderezó para salir de la habitación.

-Llévatelo, Draco –dijo Harry antes de que saliera –Aléjense los dos de mi vista.

-Buen intento, Potter –escupió el rubio y le miró con odio -, pero ni eso es suficiente para que te deje en paz.

Draco salió y caminó de nuevo hacia la habitación en donde estaba su primo.

Todo eso debía ser una broma. Si. Eso debía ser.

-Potter es una broma continua –se dijo a sí mismo -, el problema es que no causa gracia alguna...

Continuará...

**Ayesha**: Instintos naturales de la bestia, diría yo, digamos que si el lobo tiene la oportunidad de encontrarse a la sirena indefensa no dudaría en hacerle algo bastante feo. Suerte con tu trabajo!!! Yo misma me voy al mío ahora.

**Aniston**: Muchas gracias por leer lo que he escrito, al menos ahora no se te dificultará entender lo que esta pasando. Yo también soy profesora y creo que ambos (tu profesor y yo) estamos orgullosos de semejante logro. Muchas gracias por el halago...  la razón por la que no escriba seguido es que no tengo tiempo... o tengo mucho texto pendiente... Además de eso no tengo PC en mi trabajo, ¿ves el problema? Respecto a lo que preguntas.... ya se resolverá con el avance, ten paciencia. Gracias.

**Ovbio**: =D

Amaly Malfoy: El traidor.... ju ju ju... Tu sigue haciendo conjeturas, quizá si has acertado desde el principio, quizá no. Besos.

**Murtilla**: Draco aun no sabe que se siente atraído por nadie.... De hecho ninguno sabe... así que dejemos los intentos por ahora. Y Audiel... bueno, su sumisión es por conveniencia... el mismo Draco lo dice, jajajaja... Besos.

**Moryn**: Quizá si intercedes por mí no me hagan nada. Que dices?. Jajaja, y si, las intrigas me gustan...  Siento que el capitulo halla salido tan corto, pero era eso o publicar después.

**Rogue**: Gracias por leer tanto!! Wow, los escritores de fics deberíamos se incluidos en el programa de lectura nacional, jajaja... Muchas felicidades también a ti por leer tanto y gracias por darte tiempo para dejar un mensaje. Besos.

**Angel de Luz**: Por fin una fan de Audiel Malfoy!!!!! Sabes que el 99% de las lectoras que he conocido lo odian por razones que no comprendo (pero sospecho)?.

Draco: Debe ser por que denigra las buenas costumbres Malfoy ¬¬.  
*Akiko le tapa la boca a Draco*

Como sea... que bueno que a alguien más le simpatiza, no le digas a nadie, pero a mi también me encanta Audiel.

**Juno Malfoy**: Mi querida niña... me da mucho gusto contar con un apoyo como el tuyo... Espero seguir mereciéndolo...

Hare todo lo posible por que Draco no salga tan distorsionado en este fic. Tu déjalo en mis manos. Besos.

**Mitchy Mitsui**: Que se muera la sirena?... jajaja... si Remus sigue colándose en su habitación a solas seguro ke lo logra... Sin embargo ella tiene una buena razón para actuar como lo esta haciendo, pronto la verás... Harry también me agrada, besos.


	11. Un beso al vacío

**Once:**** Un beso al vacío******

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Audiel corrió  por los pasillos manteniendo alerta cada uno de los sentidos hasta que un sonido alcanzó a escucharse y el muchachito se detuvo temeroso de que se tratara de un mortífago. Con ese pensamiento caminó lentamente hasta la orilla del pasillo para asomarse. _

_No era un mortífago, se trataba de Harry._

_Harry Potter._

_Audiel comprendió que se trataba de algo que no debió ver. El cuerpo destrozado de su maestro de pociones descansaba en los brazos de Harry; la ternura con que estaba siendo sujeto cautivó al pequeño rubio y por un momento deseó ocupar el lugar del profesor de pociones._

_Audiel supo lo mucho que lo había amado tan solo al ver ese gesto ausente que Harry hacía al acariciar la piel herida. Escuchó los murmullos con los que se comunicaron y vio ese tierno beso en el que ambas bocas se unieron._

_Al final solo una frase que emanó del agonizante cuerpo fue suficiente para que Harry sonriera y llorara a la vez. Una frase que encerró cada bella emoción y la concentró solo para confortar a Harry… Un "te amo"._

_Audiel quedó prensado de esa persona. Amó a ese Harry y decidió existir por él._

_Deseoso de respetar ese momento giró sobre sus talones y se alejó hasta llegar a la sala común en donde se encontró a su primo Draco, sentado sobre una mesa, mirando a los alumnos que se habían reunido esperando la oportunidad de ser los siguientes en atenderse._

_-Tienes sangre en la frente –murmuró Audiel tocando el líquido viscoso con las manos en busca de la herida -; no es  tuya._

_-Tuve un lamentable encuentro con Zabini –murmuró Draco y miró a su joven primo –Todo esto es una locura._

_-Ha iniciado la guerra, ¿verdad? –preguntó Audiel con esa adorable expresión que a Draco antes le gustaba._

_Draco se inclinó y besó los labios de su primo._

_-No te preocupes… Saldrás con vida de ella –prometió._

_-Tu vas a pelear, ¿no? –el pequeño Malfoy levantó la mirada._

_-Lo haré –afirmó Draco._

_-¿Qué razón tienes?_

_-No necesito una._

_-Yo tengo una –Audiel posó sus ojos azules en cada uno de sus compañeros notando la manera en que se ayudaban._

_-Tu no tienes que pelear, Audiel –replicó Draco -, eres muy pequeño e inexperto._

_-Creceré –aseguró el chico -… y sobre la experiencia… creo que puedo aprender lo necesario para merecer tal honor._

_Draco admiró esa postura y guardó silencio mientras una mano se posaba en la cabellera rubia de su primo._

_-¿Qué razón tienes? –preguntó a Audiel._

_-Amor._

_-Que idiotez –declaró Draco con una sonrisa._

_-Lo sé, pero bastó tan solo un momento para que pasara._

_-Siento lastima por ti… Ahora no te será  suficiente una eternidad para que puedas arrancar eso que sientes._

_-No quiero arrancarlo… Quiero que viva…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

-No podemos movernos así de repente –Hermione levantó la mirada de las notas que habían rescatado recientemente y la concentró en su amigo Harry –La concentración mágica de cada uno de nuestros elementos (y no digo que sean muchos) puede ser percibida. En otras palabras estaríamos lanzando una bonita invitación para que nos ataquen.

Harry apretó los labios con exasperación. Claro que sabía eso. Lo había sentido por primera vez hace cuatro años cuando todo un ejercito de mortífagos se trasladó al colegio utilizando la magia, pero en ese entonces no sabía la razón y los profesores reaccionaron demasiado tarde.

-Pienso que nuestra ubicación no puede estar más expuesta -insistió el moreno –Aun no sabemos el alcance de lo ocurrido a Malfoy.

-Audiel esta luchando por recuperarse –señaló ella –No creo que pueda hacer mucho en ese lamentable estado (de estar dominado por algo).

-En verdad no estás entendiendo el punto, Hermione –gruñó Harry.

La muchacha guardó silencio ante eso. En realidad lo comprendía a la perfección. Lo comprendía tras ver el estado de Padma y la muerte que ella misma había pedido que provocasen.

-Neville no encontró rastros de magia oscura en su aura –dijo ella pensativa –Estaba muy impresionado por que en algunas partes de su piel había algo de sangre putrefacta... –la muchacha calló de repente y posó sus ojos castaños en Harry -¿En verdad no te importa lo que pase con él, Harry?

-¿Por qué habría de importarme? –preguntó él pareciendo sorprendido.

-Audiel esta loco por ti –señaló ella como si fuera evidente –No había cumplido los 13 cuando se unió al campo de entrenamiento para ser un auror, y la primera división que eligió fue la _tuya_... Además los rumores...

-No tenemos tiempo para sentimentalismos, Hermione –interrumpió Harry con algo de fastidio –Las personas con quien me acueste es punto y aparte.

La chica se ruborizó un poco.

-Pero ahora lo vez como un peligro, ¿no?

-No estamos seguros de lo que pasó en esta misión con él.

-¿Además de ser violado, quieres decir? –ironizó ella.

-Si... Además de _eso_ –respondió Harry sin darle importancia.

Hermione suspiró.

-Solo puedo ofrecerte una retirada gradual –dijo –Nos marcharemos utilizando el tiempo que resta del día y la noche completa. Para la madrugada todos los elementos estarán fuera.

-Perfecto –aceptó el chico.

-Debes decidir el destino.

Oh, eso era algo que Harry no había pensado y la chica lo notó.

-¿Qué tal aquí? –ella se levantó y señaló un punto en el mapa.

-¿Junto al lago?

-Tiene más posibilidades de entrenamiento –Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Esta bien... Que empiecen ahora. Y no quiero que Malfoy se entere.

-¿Cuál de los dos?

-Ambos...

Hermione guardó silencio ante eso y volvió a mirar a Harry, esta vez de manera evaluadora. Finalmente suspiró.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia –comenzó justo cuando Harry estaba por levantarse -, pero pienso que deberías considerar recuperar a Audiel (En caso de que este poseso).

-No puedo creer que insistas –farfulló Harry con molestia.

-He dejado de lado el hecho que te acuestes con él –objetó Hermione –Tu y yo sabemos que Audiel es el mejor entre los hombres que integran nuestra división; sería una gran perdida no contar con sus habilidades.

-Precisamente –Harry frunció el ceño con preocupación –Nadie de los magos que integran nuestra división podrían detenerlo ya que es un magnífico elemento.

Hermione palideció al comprender.

-Tu podrías detenerlo, Harry.

-No puedo –replicó él mirándola –Si yo pudiera evitar tener a un enemigo en particular, ese llevaría el apellido Malfoy.

-¿Por qué no lo mataste entonces?

-Por respeto a Draco Malfoy.

La muchacha apretó los labios. Aunque no comprendía bien la razón de las respuestas de su amigo había dejado algo en claro: el enemigo se había equivocado de blanco.

*          *            *

Charlie se secó la frente al verter un ingrediente más y volvió a revisar la receta en el pergamino rayado que Malfoy le había facilitado. La verdad es que la formula original había sido cambiada bastante a la que conocía, por lo que había que revisarla a menudo.

Justo en ese momento Charlie se encontró con uno de los ingredientes que habían sido cambiados:

Escama de Dragón.   Escama de Sirena.

Vaya, ¿y de donde iba a sacar una escama de sirena?

Charlie revolvió el armario en busca del ingrediente y comprobó que no lo tenía a la mano.

¿En cuanto tiempo podría conseguir una escama en el mercado negro?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante la dificultad hasta que vio entrar a Neville por la puerta.

-Creo que entre tus ingredientes hay algo de esto – le tendió un pequeño papel y comenzó a mover entre los ingredientes –Si logro hacer una crema antes de la media noche podré borrar cualquier marca de heridas.

-¿Heridas? –preguntó Clarlie -¿Alguien salió mal en la misión de Harry?

-Audiel –respondió Neville sin dejar de mover entre los ingredientes –Logré estabilizarlo hace dos horas, pero creo que debería borrar las marcas también. En especial las de su espalda.

-No tienes tiempo para cuidar la estética de un Malfoy –replicó  Charlie con algo de fastidio, muy especialmente por que tenía problemas con un solo ingrediente. Cosa que le hizo saber a Neville.

-¿Hace cuanto que no entras a la recamara de la señorita Potter?

-He estado reuniendo unos ingredientes para realizar la poción –replicó Charlie.

-Aun así me extraña que el señor Black no te lo halla dicho. La señorita Potter esta entrando a una nueva etapa.

-Yo soy el experto, Neville –insistió Charlie.

-Tendrías que verla para entenderlo.

-De cualquier manera, ¿en qué me ayuda _eso_ son el ingrediente faltante?

-En que puedes adquirirlo tomando un poco de piel de la señorita Potter.

-¿Ah? –Clarlie frunció el ceño al comprender. Ciertamente era un detalle que Black debió decirle ya que acortaba el tiempo que tenían para reanimarla en su cuerpo humano –Me ayudarás cuando despierte, ¿verdad Neville?

-Ya te dije que si –sonrió el muchacho regordete y volvió a buscar entre los ingredientes -¿Seguro que no hay de lo que busco?

-Al fondo a la izquierda –indicó el pelirrojo y tomó el pergamino para salir tras sellar la poción que estaba preparando –Voy con ella ahora.... Mis hermanos morirán de envidia en cuanto sepan que estoy por tomar una muestra directamente de la señorita Potter.

-No serán los únicos –murmuró Neville al encontrar lo que estaba buscando y miró la poción con detenimiento –Me pregunto si ella averiguó algo que valga la pena antes de entrar en ese estado... de otra manera creo que solo perdió el tiempo.

*          *            *

Draco atravesó la oficina y reprimió un suspiro al ver que Harry aun estaba ahí acompañado de sus dos amigos;  en cambio dejó ver una mueca de absoluta molestia y plantó las palmas en la madera apolillada mirando al moreno.

-¿De qué diablos se trata todo esto? –demandó el rubio.

-¿Oíste algo, Ron? –preguntó Harry revisando un artículo en el periódico. Donde informaban sobre un cadáver recién encontrado.... el de un licántropo.

-Algún insecto, quizá –murmuró Ron con la misma falta de interés al momento que leía la misma nota que Harry.

-¿No te pagan lo suficiente para comprar tu propio Diario, Weasley? –preguntó  Draco con desprecio y arrebató el diario a Harry para enfrentarlo tras lograr que Ron maldijera -¿a dónde se va toda tu partida de inútiles?

-Temo que no me apetece esperar a que Audiel recobre energías para matarnos a todos, así que cambiaremos esta base.

-Se supone que no sabrías –intervino Hermione.

-Finnigan se encargó de echármelo en cara –ironizó Draco –Pero no es el punto. –volvió a mirar a Harry - Potter, esto que haces es ridículo, mi primo ni siquiera ha despertado.

-Y espero que no lo haga antes de que todos mis hombres estén fuera –respondió Harry con tranquilidad –Tenemos cosas más importantes  que hacer a esperar un bonito _ataque sorpresa_.

-Idiota –gruñó Draco -¿Cuál es el punto destino?

-No puedes saberlo mientras insistas en estar al lado de Audiel.

-¡Es mi primo! –exclamó el rubio  dedicándole una mirada penetrante hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle -¿Y tu por qué no te has ido?-Tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

-Al diablo con todos ustedes –Draco se dio la vuelta para volver –cuando Audiel despierte me haré cargo que nadie vuelva a verlo.

-Podrías hacer lo mismo con tu persona.

-No en tu caso, Potter.

*          *            *

En efecto. Solo hacía falta costar un poco de piel en la mujer para obtener suficientes escamas y abastecer a cualquier experto en pociones el tiempo necesario para evitar una investigación en su contra por entrar en contacto con el mercado negro.

La extensión de los brazos que descansaban sobre las mantas lucían millares de diminutas escamas ligeramente levantadas emitiendo un aroma salado y seco. De la misma manera había escamas en el rostro, pero no habían terminado de cubrir la piel, quizá por que la parte humana aun estaba poniendo resistencia a la de la criatura.

Sin embargo tiempo era lo que no tenían. En esas circunstancias resultaba perjudicial llevarla a su ecosistema ya que había comenzado una etapa crítica en la que la sirena intentaba captar un poco de humedad por medio de las imperceptibles escamas. Pero la humana había reaccionado ante esa humedad combinada con el violento clima que se avecinaba con el invierno y la fiebre se había hecho presente muy a pesar del curioso estado de reposo en que se encontraba.

En definitiva se trataba de una criatura complicada.

Charlie se acercó para cortar una muestra de piel del codo, donde podían apreciarse con más claridad las escamas, cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado hasta el momento.

Marcas.

Marcas amoratadas en el fino cuello.

... De dedos...

El pelirrojo tocó y pudo sentir el pulso justo en ese momento.

¿Alguien había intentado dañar a la señorita Potter?

¿Y por qué nadie le había dicho?

Charlie apretó los labios con molestia.

-No se preocupe, señorita... voy a reanimarla antes del amanecer...

*          *            *

Draco le había insistido en que no tenía que unirse al campo de entrenamiento aun. Le dijo que era un niño, que no había cumplido los 13 y no tenía posibilidad; que podía esperar a ser mayor y de esa manera lo habría pensado mejor, que no cometiera una estupidez.

Pero Audiel no lo escuchó.

El niño se encuadró entre jóvenes y adultos mientras otros, de su misma edad, se preocupaban por mantenerse a salvo. Aprendió técnicas de combate nuevas y perfeccionó las que Draco le había enseñado hasta que se hizo digno de ser llamado auror.

En ese entonces Draco ya había logrado crear una división más de combate debido a los problemas que tuvo con Harry y pensó que tendría a Audiel bajo su custodia. Pero se equivocó.

Audiel no pidió estar con él. Corrió a rodearse de gente a la que Draco había despreciado y, sabía, lo despreciaban. Sufrió crueles burlas por ser quien era hasta el momento en que puso a todos en su merecido lugar.

Incluso Draco se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido debido a lo importante de la acción. Y es que no cualquiera logra enfrentar a un Lestrangue y salir con vida acompañado de 5 aurores heridos.

Oh, es que su primo no era débil. Podía ser un completo idiota si de personalidad se hablaba, pero no era débil.

Después de todo era un Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Quizá el carácter lo había heredado del asqueroso hombre que tuvo por padre. Quien no quiso reconocerlo y abandonó a Anne Malfoy, la hermana menor de su padre... Pero todo lo demás era característico de un Malfoy y fue acogido como solo un Malfoy merece.

Todo pudo seguir por el buen camino si no fuera por un rumor que Draco escuchó por accidente hace poco. Audiel se había convertido en amante de su jefe en mando. Sin embargo Draco pensó que era solo un rumor; después de todo un Malfoy esta expuesto a toda clase de acciones que los perdedores hagan debido a la envidia.

Justo ahora se enteraba que no era un rumor... pero aun podía decir que no le dolía saber que su primo se acostaba con Harry. Lo que dolió fue saber que Audiel lo amara desde el principio para hacer todo por él. Y aun tras cuatro años (con casi un año de relación sexual) el pequeño no había conseguido nada.

Ni siquiera que creyeran en sus sentimientos que serían capaces de fortalecer la lealtad de la Orden del Fénix; muy particularmente a Harry Potter.

Maldito Potter.

¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de la palabra de un Malfoy?

Era cierto que él no había sido muy honesto, pero Audiel era punto y aparte.

El rubio se tragó cada insulto que deseaba decirle al idiota moreno y acarició la frente de su primo.

Desde el último encuentro que había tenido con Harry se dedicó a estar ahí, con su primo, a espera de que despertara.

Y en cuanto lo hiciera pensaba llevárselo a un lugar seguro donde nadie pudiera lastimarlo de nuevo. Muy especialmente Harry Potter.

Draco miró a Audiel odiando lo frágil que se veía. Por un momento deseó despertarlo de manera brusca. Deseó gritarle por lo idiota que había sido al encapricharse de esa manera con Harry y a estar dispuesto a dar todo por él.

Idiota.

Draco levantó la mirada al sentir un movimiento en su primo y descubrió que había abierto los ojos.

Audiel miró el lugar como si no reconociera el sitio y después posó los ojos claros en él.

-Draco... –murmuró con suavidad.

-Pequeño tonto, me asustaste –regañó Draco con una bonita sonrisa.

-¿En verdad te intereso? –preguntó Audiel con una expresión de bella ingenuidad.

-Claro que si... Somos primos, ¿ya se te olvidó?

Audiel desvió la vista.

-¿Y Harry?

¿Por qué su primo tenía que hacer precisamente esa pregunta.

Draco apretó los labios con molestia.

-Ya debió irse... o debe estar por hacerlo.

-¿A dónde?

-No me lo dijo... Lo que si me quedó claro es que no nos quiere cerca... Piensa que eres un peligro.

Audiel sonrió.

La verdad es que era lo último que Draco esperaba que hiciera y miró confundido la manera con que se levantó como su jamás hubiese estado herido. El chico se puso de pie y miró sus manos con absoluto asombro hasta que estalló en carcajadas.

-Aun no se ha ido –dijo mirando hacia la puerta y se lamió los labios –Puedo sentir su presencia en el lugar.

-¿Audiel? –Draco frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro que él no podía sentir presencias... Ninguno podía ya que no era tan sencillo.

-Y su aroma –ronroneó el pequeño Malfoy –Su aroma se concentra en todo este lugar... 

Draco se levantó con el ceño fruncido.

-Después me encargaré de ti, Draco –Audiel lo miró con odio y un brillo rojizo se deslumbró en las irises azules –Ahora tengo algo más importante en manos... Algo llamado Harry Potter.

Un estruendo rompió la puerta cuando Audiel levantó la mano y emanó un hechizo poderoso. Salió con pasos firmes que resonaron en cada pared del lugar y una risa lejana llena de monstruosa maldad.

Draco reaccionó al escuchar esa risa y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Si primo... ¿Dónde estaba su querido primo?

-¿Por qué tienes que tener razón? –preguntó pensando en Harry y se enderezó para ir detrás de Audiel -¿Por qué Audiel?

*          *            *

Harry se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio a uno de sus hombres salir impulsado contra la pared en donde se rompió la cabeza. Extendió una mano para detener a Hermione y le hizo retroceder junto con Ron.

Del  pasillo emanó una frágil figura. Se trataba de un joven de tan solo 16 años que aun vestía con la graciosa pijama de seda fina y tenía sus pies descalzos.

Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, pero eso no parecía afectar en absoluto esa bella sonrisa.

-Harry... –susurró Audiel con amor -¿Ibas a irte sin mi?

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Pequeño idiota –masculló molesto.

-No me decías eso cuando me hacías el amor –se rió Audiel.

-Solo fue sexo –corrigió Harry con desprecio.

-Para el caso da lo mismo –el rubio se echó a reír –Parecías estar muy feliz mientras fornicabas conmigo.

-Basta –rogó Hermione.

-Oh.... La pequeña _sangre sucia_ esta contigo –apreció Audiel y miró a Ron –Los tres... Que conveniente.

-No tienes tu varita, Audiel –dijo Harry sin mostrar perturbación.

-No necesite de una varita para matar a ese pobre diablo –dijo el rubio señalando el cadáver. –Resulta que he adquirido habilidades que el mismo Merlín envidiaría.

-Yo creo que sentiría lástima por ti –refuto Harry.

-¿A quien le importa? –se rió el rubio y extendió ambas manos para hacer emanar una fuerte cantidad de magia que  viajó hacia los tres amigos –Merlín me causa asco con esa insistencia por la justicia... ¡¡En este mundo no hay justicia!!... Solo existe la fuerza... ¡¡Mi fuerza, Potter!!

-_Maximus spirita_-murmuró Harry levantando la varita para crear una esfera que repelió el ataque y lo regresó a un hábil Audiel que lo evadió con un salto.

-El método convencional no sirve, ¿Eh? –observó Audiel con una sonrisa –Vamos entonces por lo _especial_.

Hermione frunció el ceño al ver la forma tan violenta con que el chico se rompía las venas y dejaba escapar su sangre en el suelo para que comenzara a hervir y emanar una peste horrible.

-Harry –rogó ella –Tienes que acabar con esto.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¡Lo haré yo! –exclamó Ron dando un paso hacia delante, pero justo en ese momento emanaron veloces tentáculos de la viscosa sangre intentando golpearlo. Afortunadamente Ron era veloz y reaccionó justo a tiempo.

El pelirrojo apretó los labios y lanzó un hechizo que logró cortar uno de los tentáculos para llegar al brazo del chico y perforarlo.

Audiel se mordió los labios, pero no dejó escapar queja alguna. La sangre que brotó de su brazo lo hizo en forma de más hilos vivientes con la viscosa sustancia vital.

-¡¡Esto es ridículo!! –exclamó Ron.

-Debes matarlo –dijo Harry –Lanza un rayo de luz directo al corazón.

Ron y Hermione miraron a su amigo a espera de que eso fuera una broma. Cuando Ron estuvo a punto de pedir una explicación sintió que uno de los tentáculos se enredaba en su pie izquierdo tirándolo al suelo para acercarlo lentamente al pequeño Malfoy.

-¿Qué esperas, Ron? –insistió Harry al momento que dirigía la varita hacia el chico.

-¡¡Ron!! –exclamó Hermione con urgencia al ver que se acercaba más y extrajo su varita para atacar también.

Ninguno de los ataques fue necesario. una veloz estocada reluciente cortó lo que sujetaba a Ron y un rubio mayor se colocó frente a los tres con la varita al frente.

-¿Pensabas dañar a mi primo, Potter? –preguntó Draco arrastrando las palabras.

-Te dije que lo dejaras –acusó Harry.

-Idiota –espetó Draco –Ningún Malfoy abandona a otro a menos que este muerto. 

-Ese ya no es tu primo –dijo Harry.

-Sigue siendo un Malfoy –insistió Draco –Por lo tanto alguien tan insignificante como la _comadreja_ no puede quitarle la vida... Mucho menos tu, Potter... tu quien le hiciste tanto daño... Y ni Granger con su mezcla de sangre.

Audiel frunció el ceño y extendió las manos para lanzar más energía, pero no pudo. Repentinamente pareció conocerlo todo y parpadeó al sentirse en medio de toda esa magia.

-Mátalo ahora –dijo Harry viendo la confusión en el rostro. 

Algo en el interior de Draco se rompió.

Un rayo de luz emanó de su varita para refugiarse en el corazón de su primo y lograr que su cuerpo se encogiera de dolor.

Audiel levantó la mirada y gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. De su boca brotó sangre al momento en que la abrió y formó palabras que solo Draco entendió.

_..."Ámalo"..._

Continuará...

**Verotto**: Muchas gracias!! Comprendo que a muchos les gustaría que actualizara más frecuentemente, pero temo que no es posible. A pesar de eso pienso que cada semana no esta mal. Y el sufrimiento esta a la orden del día, por eso no te preocupes.

**Ayesha**: Ánimo con el trabajo!! Ya verás que pronto las cosas se calman.  Harry es perfecto (según Draco un perfecto idiota), pronto lo veremos desarrollarse más, no te preocupes. Y Zabini no debe hacer nada con Audiel. Lo único que tenia ke hacer era entretener a cualquiera que intentara evitar que el Cazador tuviese contacto con Audiel.

**Niky Chan: **Pansy murió hace cuatro años. No se ha especificado, pero pienso hacerlo en los flashback que aun faltan. Audiel tiene una posesión mucho mas difícil ke la de Padma, ya la explicare en el siguiente capitulo. Y del espía... bueno, hagamos apuestas a ver quien es... xDDD

**Amaly Malfoy**: Seguro que sabrás quien es el traidor, solo ten paciencia. La verdad es que yo no sé quien es (broma)... paciencia...  Si, Audiel evocó la imagen de Harry, la verdad es que a mi si me puede llegar a dar pena... pero muchas piensan que estorba así que.... snif... Audiel ya no podrá cambiar a Harry como puedes notar, pero sin duda alguna cambiará a Draco. Y vamos a ver quien esta mas resentido con quien.

**Karen Lupín: **Por nada, niña, espero que te halla gustado junto con este. Y tienes razon, Audiel no deja de ser un Malfoy, aunke eso de no hacerlo sufrir.... Y creo que pasara mucho antes que esos dos se digan algo amable, asi ke solo nos keda tener paciencia.  Y la edad no tiene nada de malo... Leer es una acción de toda a vida. Besos.

**Moryn: **Ya veremos si no me hacen nada en la orden... Voy a insinuar el fic para ver como lo toman XDD. ¿Quién será el traidor? Yo tampoco sé, pero no te apures, seguro se descubre. Besos.

**Murtilla**: Un salubri?? XD.. es la primera vez que oído la palabra, pero pienso que te refieres al cadáver del gobernador (eso era para quienes no entendieron). Y lo que le hizo fue una violación... no muy descrita y nada importante a comparación de lo que hizo el cazador al dibujar ese símbolo con su sangre.


	12. Orgullo herido

**Doce: Orgullo herido.**

_"¿Quieres mi poder?"_

Un aroma salado inundó la habitación en busca de amortiguar un poco la peste que solo la magia oscura podía emanar.

Una mujer de sedosa cabellera negra volteó hacia la puerta viendo cómo se desvanecía y aparecía la orilla de un lago. En ese lugar había una bestia. Un hombre lobo magnífico y adulto. 

Un... amigo.

-Remus... –murmuró ella reconociéndolo y se llevó las manos al pecho en un extraño acto de timidez al encontrarse desnuda. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con el agua helada. Ella estaba dentro del agua.

Del agua emanaba la parte de una bella aleta.

Estaba en su forma de criatura también. Era una sirena.

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?" _

Deborah  se relamió los labios y los sintió secos a pesar de toda la humedad que se concentraba en su cuerpo. Dejó caer los brazos y volvió a posar sus ojos dorados en los de la bestia.

-Remus... –repitió de manera acariciante y humilde. Extendió los brazos hacia él y le vio acercarse de manera pesada.

_"¿Por qué me has lastimado de esta manera?" _

-No fui yo quien eligió –respondió ella viendo las poderosas garras acercarse hasta tomarla por cada costado y extraer su cuerpo del agua.

De un momento a otro se encontró contra ese pecho y apoyó las manos en el suave pelaje del lobo hasta que sintió dolor.

Las garras comenzaron a hundirse en la piel suave haciendo brotar sangre. La sangre de la criatura.

Deborah se mordió los labios para no gritar y levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de la bestia.

-No puedes hacerme esto –murmuró entre jadeos de dolor –Remus... detente.

Pero la bestia continuó apretando.

Entre tanta fuerza Deborah sintió la manera en que las costillas se le pulverizaban y la dolorosa presión en sus pulmones. Intentó hacer emanar la voz sobrenatural que lo calmaría, pero al abrir los labios solo sintió el líquido caliente que le comenzó a ahogar lentamente.

Imposible.

Ella no podía morir ahí. No en los brazos de un _aliado_.

¡Imposible!

"No puedo respirar"

Podía sentir el aliento del hombre lobo en su mejilla. Tan cálido... tan...

-¡¡Remus!! –exclamó a pesar de toda la sangre y la energía sobrenatural de su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de ese hermoso color dorado.

La energía comenzó a hacer jirones la carne del hombre lobo y   
Deborah vio asustada la manera en que lo estaba matando.

No.

¡¡Ella no podía estar haciendo eso!!

¡No era el plan!

"¡Por favor, basta!"

La sangre tiñó el suelo y la piel de ambos hasta que los dos cuerpos cayeron uno contra el otro.

Hacía frió.

Un frío doloroso y húmedo.

-¿Señorita Potter? ¡¡Despierte!!

Deborah abrió los ojos justo cuando sintió que se ahogaba y jaló aire a sus pulmones adoloridos.

Lo primero que notó es que estaba en una habitación y no a la orilla de un lago. Y su única compañía era Charlie Weasley.

La mujer se obligó a respirar con más calma sin dejar de mirar cada detalle del horrible lugar hasta que se percató del débil aroma que se percibía en el exterior.

-No pensé que despertara completamente –comentó Charlie revisándole el pulso –La parte humana esta perfecta.

Deborah fue consciente de las escamas que comenzaban a desvanecerse en su brazo y se tocó la cara sintiendo la aspereza de su piel.

-Solo había debilitado a la criatura –dijo ella tranquilizando a Charlie –Mi parte humana esta en perfectas condiciones.

-Significa que no tendrás que ser atendida por Neville.

-Ya me siento mejor –Deborah frunció un poco el ceño. Se sentía inquieta -¿Sirius ha venido a verme?

-Naturalmente –respondió Charlie.

-¿Y Remus? 

-Junto con el señor Black.

Oh. Ahí estaba la explicación del violento sueño que le había atacado antes de despertar.

Deborah se tocó el cuello sintiendo un poco de dolor y suspiró.

¿Remus estaba molesto otra vez?

-Muchas gracias, Charlie –dijo con una suave sonrisa –Me has ayudado más de lo que te imaginas... 

*          *          *

-El plan no funcionó –dijo un mortífago que levantó la mirada para ver a Voldemort. 

A un lado del señor oscuro estaba otro mortífago: el cazador.

-Malfoy esta muerto –continuó el informante provocando la risa del cazador.

-Al contrario – musitó el Lord oscuro con una horrible sonrisa –Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

-¿Quién mató al inútil Malfoy? –preguntó el cazador. Aun con la mascara encima, pareció ser evidente su sonrisa.

-El otro Malfoy.

Voldemort frunció la frente. Eso ya no entraba en sus planes.

-Es una vieja promesa de familia –dijo el cazador con tranquilidad –Ningún Malfoy permitirá que el honor de su _hermano_ sea manchado... Incluso podría matarlo antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

-Comprendo –siseó Voldemort.

*          *          *

Deborah caminó por encima de escombros y piedras mal puestas. El lugar estaba desierto a comparación de la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, clara señal que lo habían abandonado de manera estrepitosa, quizá urgente.

¿Algún ataque?

La mujer percibió el aroma que la magia oscura emanaba y caminó siguiendo el rastro hasta llegar a un pasillo.

El lugar estaba lleno de sangre coagulada y seca. También había extremidades que habían sido creadas con la magia y lucían muertas en el suelo.

El portador había muerto.

Deborah paseó la mirada por el horrible lugar sin querer imaginar el encuentro hasta que sus ojos dorados se encontraron con la figura de su ahijado.

Draco estaba recargado contra una pared. En sus piernas sostenía un cuerpo muerto, quizá desde hace un día.

Audiel.

Deborah sintió ganas de llorar por la frustración.

El cuerpo de Audiel lucía una expresión tranquila a pesar de toda la sangre seca en torno a su cara y cabello. Tenía una herida en el brazo y dos más en las muñecas, seguramente por donde había salido la sangre que creara esas bestias. En sus mejillas había marcas de lágrimas, pero a pesar de eso lucía tranquilo.

-Lo siento, Draco –musitó Deborah sabiendo que había llegado tarde.

-Tu no debes sentirlo –murmuró Draco con voz apagada –Tu no fuiste quien lo hizo llorar antes de morir.

Un ligero aroma putrefacto había comenzado a mezclarse en el de la magia escasa, pero no sería captado por cualquiera. A excepción de él: Draco Malfoy.

El rubio abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su primo con una ternura que Deborah admiró. Muy a pesar de que ya estaba muerto, parecía querer protegerlo de todo intruso que intentase dañarlo y continuamente apartaba los cabellos rubios que insistían en arremolinarse en la frente infantil. 

Los labios resecos lucían una tonalidad mortífera acompañada de la sangre reseca y las bellas facciones se hacían adornar con las finas cejas y las espesas pestañas en una absoluta expresión de paz. 

Audiel había muerto en paz.

Pero Deborah no podía asegurar que su primo compartía esa sensación.

Draco mostraba una expresión tranquila, si. Pero sus bellos ojos azules se veían torturados y ¿molestos?

No parecía entender de razones; muy especialmente la de lo ocurrido a su pequeño primo y Deborah sabía la causa.

La razón de Draco yacía muerta sobre sus piernas.

Desde que decidió unirse a la Orden lo hizo con la sola idea de procurarle un mundo tolerante a Audiel. Probablemente no mostrase mucho entusiasmo ante la idea, pero en el fondo atesoraba ese impulso.

Ver a su primo crecer... regañarlo por sus imprudencias y su carácter. Robarle un beso o dos si se daba la ocasión.

¿Y ahora?

Audiel le había quitado toda razón para pelear al dejarse morir.

-Lo odio –murmuró Draco sobresaltando a la híbrida.

Deborah no tuvo que preguntar de quien hablaba. Lo sabía de sobra. Y sintió pena por los dos... Una pena que estuvo a punto de arrancarle un sollozo desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Sentía dolor por ellos dos; por ella y su adorable rival; por su amor... por todo.

¿Y qué podía hacer por alguno de ellos?

Nada...

La mujer miró el cuerpo del pequeño Malfoy y se inclinó con silencioso respeto acomodando el cabello platinado. Sus labios besaron los labios muertos del joven impregnados de esa ligera capa de polvo y los residuos de sangre seca.

Sangre especial.

Deborah se apartó intentando no mostrar su turbación  ante el descubrimiento y con la yema de los dedos se tocó los labios.

-Anne murió – dijo Deborah desviando la mirada.

-Si –gruñó Draco –Y por un lado me alegra. No soportaría los reclamos de mi tía por haber matado a su hijo.

La mujer apretó los labios... eso estaba muy mal. Muy especialmente por lo inusual de su reciente descubrimiento.

Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para ser la fría indagadora y abrazó a su ahijado con cariño ignorando la tensión de los músculos que se negaron a liberar el cuerpo muerto de Audiel.

-Déjalo ir, Draco... –susurró ella utilizando ese dulce tono de voz sobrenatural.

-No lo entiendes –dijo el rubio con molestia -, mi primo lloró antes de morir por que comprendió que no había ganado nada. Tanto esfuerzo por estar al lado de ese idiota para que al final no se dignara a confiar un poco en él.

-¿Harry los dejó? –preguntó Deborah levantando la mirada hacia las ensangrentadas paredes y le dolió pensar en la horrible batalla -¿Cambió de base sin esperar?

Draco apretó los labios.

Era cierto que Harry no se había ido por alguna razón, pero de nada sirvió que se quedara si solo fue para hacer que las cosas empeoraran de esa manera.

-Si tan solo le hubiese dedicado un momento... –murmuró Draco dolido -... Mi pequeño Audiel no habría llorado antes de morir ni me habría pedido nada.

-Harry no esta en disposición de  dedicarle momentos a nadie que no sea su enemigo, Draco –replicó Deborah.

-Antes no era así...

-Lo sé –musitó ella y besó la frente del rubio –No lo dejes, Draco...

-Ahora no quiero verlo  -admitió el rubio frunciendo el ceño –Dame tiempo... Necesito recordar por qué acepté tu petición y me impuse a él. Necesito convencerme que lo hago por el bien de mis intereses aunque mi razón de pelear este muerta.

-Tienes otra razón, Draco... es solo que aun no lo sabes.

El muchacho levantó la mirada hacia Deborah sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Toma tu tiempo –dijo ella levantándose –Estoy segura de que recordarás todo lo que te colocó de este lado de la balanza.

-Estamos perdiendo –dijo él convencido.

-Aun no –aseguró la sirena –El movimiento definitivo nos e ha hecho... y estoy por saber de lo que se trata.

La verdad es que Draco tenía razones para dudar de las palabras de su madrina, sin embargo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza para pensar en más.

Debía obtener las cenizas de su primo.

Después de eso...

... tenía que pensar...

*          *          *

-La segunda división de combate se redujo ayer –informó Ron entrando a la deteriorada oficina que recién habían acondicionado desde el día anterior con todos los mapas, documentos e informes -¿Harry? –preguntó al ver a su amigo distraído.

-¿Los ex Slytherin decidieron que esta guerra es mucho para ellos? –preguntó el moreno con ironía.

-Los atacaron –corrigió Ron –De alguna manera el enemigo se enteró de la ubicación de su base.

Harry apretó los labios. Seguramente los aurores se habían visto desorganizados sin su _brillante _líder y no pudieron resistir.

¿Pero como habían dado con ellos?

Esa base estaba en una ubicación aun más difícil de acceder a la que Harry acababa de abandonar y solo podían llegar tras cruzar un complicado laberinto mágico.

Ojalá Draco hubiese estado  con ellos en vez de estar ahí fastidiándolo. Quizá con su compañía hubieran tenido más oportunidad para escapar.

-¿Cuántos? –preguntó Harry.

-Mas de la mitad perdida –dijo Ron –Si Malfoy no insistiera en permanecer en nuestra división habrían sido menos perdidas.

O quizá Draco sería una de las bajas. Harry se llevó las manos al desordenado cabello intentando ignorar ese pensamiento junto con la ridícula idea de que se alegraba por que no hubiese sido así.

-¿Y el líder que Malfoy dejó?

-Fue el primero –ironizó Ron -¿Crees que Malfoy halla ido hacia allá y por eso no se ha presentado con nosotros?

La verdad es que la idea no le desagradaba a Ron. Que el fastidioso rubio corriera hacia su _derrumbado reino _intentando _recoger los pedazos _le enseñaría a no creerse tan omnipotente.

-No –respondió el moreno sorprendiendo a Ron –Ni siquiera debe estar enterado.

Y la verdad Harry dudaba que la noticia fuera a hacer la  diferencia. Justo antes de que Ron, Hermione y él se trasladaran hasta ese lugar se le hizo saber la ubicación.

-Tu y tu nueva base de ineptos pueden pudrirse en el infierno –replicó Draco caminando hacia el cuerpo de Audiel.

Parecía molesto.

No... ¡Parecía rabioso!

Esa rabia que se reflejaba en los hermosos ojos azules pudo hundir a cualquiera, pero Harry logró soportarla hasta que reconoció otra emoción que le dolió.

... Dolor...

Un dolor que jamás había visto en Draci, aun en el momento en que se le informó la desaparición (y muy segura muerte) de su padre.

Un dolor que contagió a Harry y lo que lo obligó a apartar primero la mirada para no ser participe de esa melancolía que había logrado evitar desde hace cuatro años.

-Alguien debería informarle –murmuró Ron regresando a Harry a la realidad -¡No es que me preocupe! –agregó rápidamente –Quizás sus amigos.

-No es algo que un amigo pueda solucionar –murmuró Harry recordándose a sí mismo llorando por un pasillo cuando unos brazos cálidos calmaron el temblor de su cuerpo. Las palabras... el beso en la frente... las noches siguientes...

-¿Entonces quién? –insistió Ron.

-Yo lo haré –Harry apretó los labios con fastidio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con eso, Potter?_

_Harry enarcó una ceja intentando no parecer muy avergonzado por llevar cargando todos esos libros de pociones y los acomodó en una de las mesas de la desierta biblioteca._

_-Son libros –dijo con lógica._

_-¡No me digas! –exclamó Draco con cinismo y tomó uno de los ejemplares para leer la pasta –Pociones –tomó otro -... pociones.... –miró al moreno tras revisar cinco libros más -¿No te parece que "siembras en tierra estéril"?_

_-¡Solo intento hacer mi tarea! –dijo Harry._

_-A eso me refiero –repuso Draco con maldad y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza -... "tierra estéril"_

_-Eres tan insoportable a veces –masculló Harry ruborizado._

_-Es mi encanto natural –replicó Draco mirando con interés uno de los tomos –Préstame este, Potter._

_-¡Pero lo necesito para hacer mi tarea!_

_-Te lo regreso en la noche –el rubio ya estaba caminando hacia la salida -¿O es que no piensas entrar a mi habitación esta noche?_

_Harry volvió a ponerse colorado._

_-Y procura no tropezarte con Crabbe –recordó el chico –La última vez me costó convencerlo que una corriente de aire puede ser tan pesada._

_-¿En serio? –ironizó Harry -¡¡Y no estoy pesado!!_

_Draco hizo un último movimiento con la mano antes de desaparecer del campo visual de Harry._

_*_

_-Estoy emocionadísima –dijo Hermione caminando hacia el comedor con un anuario en brazos –En dos semanas más nos graduaremos._

_Ron hizo una mueca._

_-Has dicho eso... ¿cuántas veces, Harry?_

_-Muchas –respondió el moreno._

_-¡Muchas es poco! –se quejó Ron -¡¡Millones, es la palabra correcta!!_

_-No digas tonterías, Ron._

_-No repitas de nuevo eso –contraatacó el pelirrojo –Te juro que si sigues le tendré miedo a la palabra "graduación"._

_-¿Y como va tu trabajo de pociones, Harry? –preguntó Hermione ignorando a Ron._

_-Progresa –dijo el chico con una sonrisa –Jamás creí que realmente podría aprender._

_Claro... Draco era causante de los avances más notables... Lo demás era mera necedad combinada con la curiosidad y el deseo de llamar la atención (aunque este último no lo admitiera)._

_Hermione se sentó en la mesa y tomó un pan tras acomodar el anuario._

_-La verdad es que no pensé que eligieras hacer un trabajo de pociones precisamente –señaló ella –Aunque Snape se ha portado "decentemente" contigo._

_Ni odio ni amor._

_Eso había dicho Draco la última noche que estuvieron juntos y terminaron destrozando la almohada favorita del rubio solo por intentar obtenerla._

_"Se porta contigo de esa manera por el hechizo" había explicado el rubio tras hacer una rabieta al ver las plumas de su invaluable almohada y hacerle  prometer que se la pagaría "No puede sentir odio hacia ti por que se quitó toda emoción que pueda evidenciarlo"_

_"¿Ni odio ni amor?" preguntó Harry esa vez._

_"Dicen que del amor al odio hay un paso... y viceversa... Ridiculeces a mi parecer, pero en un hechizo como ese parece que si es importante"._

_-Debe estar así por que ya casi nos graduamos –dijo Harry a Hermione –Por fin va a deshacerse de mi._

_Triste, ¿no?_

_Harry suspiró y tomó una tostada para ponerle mermelada._

_-Pues no es el único alegre –declaró Ron –Ya deseaba librarme de él también._

_-Y eso que no presentaste el último examen por esa extraña enfermedad que te atacó dos minutos antes –ironizó Hermione._

_-Si lo presente –replicó Ron._

_-Dos días después –dijo ella –Eso te dio oportunidad de estudiar mas... Claro que no lo hiciste, preferiste sacarle la información a Harry._

_-Gracias por eso, amigo –Ron sonrió._

_Harry correspondió a esa sonrisa._

_-Voy a estudiar –dijo el moreno a sus amigos y se levantó._

_-Últimamente estudias mucho –señaló Hermione –Ojalá Ron siguiera tu ejemplo._

_-No tenemos que echarnos a perder los dos –refutó Ron._

_-Ron tiene razón –aceptó Harry –Con uno basta._

_*          _

_-Así que los exámenes ya no son un reto para el gran Harry Potter –se burló Draco viendo al moreno estudiar y le lanzó la nueva almohada que había comprado –Duérmete de una vez, Potter... Se me van a hinchar los ojos de tantas desveladas que me haces pasar._

_-Podrías dormirte –dijo Harry._

_-No contigo a un lado, Potter –negó el rubio –Soy muy atractivo para confiarme de ti._

_Harry arrugó los labios._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te gradúes?_

_-Pienso heredar toda la fortuna Malfoy, comprar el Ministerio de Magia con ella y hacerme Jefe –respondió Draco._

_-Oh –Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido -¿Se puede hacer eso?_

_-Si eres asquerosamente rico y carismático como yo, puedes hacer de todo._

_-Pero no pasar un simple examen en transfiguraciones –señaló Harry logrando que Draco lo mirara de manera asesina._

_-McGonagall me tiene manía –señaló con un dedo levantado -¿Qué piensas hacer tu, Potter?_

_Harry dudó. No había pensado en eso... No a profundidad._

_-Me gustaría... se jugador de quidditch –dijo con tono reservado -, pero creo que o será posible... _

_-¿Y por qué? Casi eres tan bueno como yo._

_-Soy mejor que tu –gruñó Harry._

_-Sueñas... ¿Pero por qué piensa que no puedes ser jugador?_

_-No es lo que los demás quieren de mí._

_-Oh –Draco frunció el ceño –"eso"... ¿O sea que vas a ser lo que los demás quieren que seas?_

_Harry bajó la mirada._

_Y la verdad es que Draco estaba muy cerca de sentir lastima por él. A pesar de tener sueños propios se había resignado a cumplir los de los demás solo por que era quien venció a Lord Voldemort una vez y, quien pensaban, podría hacerlo de nuevo._

_¿Pero podría realmente?_

_En todo el tiempo que Draco pudo conocerlo se dio cuenta que ahí no había un auror por más valentía que reuniera._

_Harry era valiente y hasta cierto punto poderoso... pero en una guerra se necesitaba más y Draco lo había aprendido al ver a su padre._

_¿Harry sacrificaría sus sueños por los demás?_

_Que tierno._

_... que estúpidamente tierno..._

_-Bueno –susurró Draco –En ese caso yo quiero que te conviertas en mi juguete sexual por tiempo indefinido._

_-¡¡Malfoy!! –exclamó Harry escandalizado._

_-¡¿Qué?! –el rubio lo miró con la expresión más inocente que pudo reunir y sonrió –Eso es lo que quiero._

_Harry lo miró boquiabierto hasta que se recuperó y un delicioso rubor tiñó sus mejillas._

_-No puedes hablar en serio –dijo._

_-No ahora –concedió Draco –Además no me gusta tener las cosas a medias... Cuando algo es mío me gusta que lo sea TOTALMENTE._

_-Idiota –farfulló Harry –Te estas burlando de mi._

_-Si –rió Draco –Es lo que estoy haciendo, Potter._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco levantó la mirada del fuego ardiente y con un hechizo reunió las cenizas en un pequeño saco de cuero que había logrado encontrar en el horrible lugar.

No era lo apropiado para un Malfoy, pero pensaba compensárselo a Audiel en cuanto llegara a la Villa y colocara las cenizas en el sitio idóneo.

Estuvo a punto de irse cuando escuchó pasos a sus espaldas.

Volteó con suavidad y lo vio.

Gentil y arrepentido. Casi como hace cuatro años cuando admitió que Draco no era tan malo.

Entonces Draco recordó la razón por la que había aceptado la descabellada idea de su madrina y sonrió con cinismo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el fuego.

No bastaba.

Una mirada arrepentida no bastaba... aunque fuera real.

-Es tarde –dijo a Harry –Guárdate tu compasión, Potter... No la necesité nunca y no la necesito ahora.

-Estuviste dos días enteros en este lugar –dijo él.

-Por que yo quise –dijo Draco con cinismo –Y si yo quiero me quedaría más. Pero Audiel y yo tenemos que ir a casa, ¿sabes?... No podemos estar en pos de tu culo por siempre... ¡No señor!.. Habiendo tantos buenos culos en el mundo...

-Maldición, Malfoy –se exasperó Harry –Estoy intentando disculparme.

-No de esta manera, Harry –dijo el rubio mirándolo con odio –No me valen los cambios superficiales... y lo sabes...

-Es todo lo que tendrás de mi –expresó el moreno claramente disgustado.

-Pues no lo quiero –insistió Draco –No me gusta tener las cosas a medias... Ahora me voy... Tengo algo más importante a ver tus ridículos intentos por ganar mi simpatía.

Continuará...

**Rachel**: Yo también espero que los siguientes capítulos sean buenos XD. Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, mas y más sufrimiento.

**María Jonan**: Me imagino que muchas pensaron que a Audiel podría matarlo cualquier otro...  Nop, protegemos el honor de los Malfoy. Harry cambiará para bien o para mal, no te preocupes y gracias por tus comentarios.

**Duare: **A mi me da mas pena Audiel, en verdad me gustaba, snif. Y si, Harry se quedó por ese "algo" que aun no sabe... el respeto ke le tiene a Draco no nace de la noche a la mañana y ya lo verás. Ya cargue en la Orden, espero no ser colgada por las fans de Severus... La otra orden... hum, podría hacerlo también... kiza al próximo fin de semana.

**XD: ** Ya ya... cada semana no esta mal... además mis niños me agotan las ideas con frustraciones... Besos.

**Nitta Black: **Mil gracias... Si tienes tiempo de leer las primeras partes del fic te encontrarás con muchas explicaciones a cosas que los personajes mencionan de vez en cuanto... muy especialmente el ataque de hace cuatro años que se repite... Ah, una cosa... Harry no es lo que parece... y ya daremos muestra de ello, ju ju ju ju. ¡Viva Draco! XD

**Ayesha: **Quien las entiende?... Primero que estorba y luego que pobre XDD.. bueno, en tu caso no "mucho". Me falta _una_, recuerdas?... el  plan sigue en pie. Besos.

**Kendra Duvoa: **Amor y odio... Que delicia, no?... Draco hará lo ke mejor sabe hacer... Ya lo verás.

**Angel de Luz: **No te preocupes... Frente al cuerpo de Audiel y con Draco como testigo, prometo que su muerte no será en vano. Animo. Aun hay un camino por recorrer, enemigos que evitar y planes que no se han revelado pero ke todo mundo conoce (menos nosotras). 

**Moryn: **No pasa nada... Solo habrá enfados... etc etc... Chica, aboga por mi para que no me maten en la Orden... muero de miedo XDDD. (Akiko promete no volverlo a hacer... muy especialmente por que ya lo hizo).

**Niky chan: **En definitiva Harry quiere a Severus... Sin embargo es algo demasiado _fiel_ e inútil... Ya verás por que. Y Deborah... Bueno, ella no tiene todas las respuestas aunque quisiera.

**Youko G**: Tienes razón... Pero ya lo será... _espero_... Besos.

**Amaly Malfoy: **Remus fue quien intentó matarla, pero _algo_ se lo impidió. No actué por presión. Desde que Audiel apareció tenía decidido que era para morir (aunque suene muy frio), claro, no iba a admitirlo tan fácil, no hasta matarlo yo misma. Draco mata a Audiel por que no quiere que nadie mas lo haga... Lo protege, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y si, la diferencia entre Harry y Voldemort era esa capacidad de amar... ¿Estaremos perdidos?...

**Niky**: Si le dijo algo... La ubicación de la base... ajem... 

**Murtilla: ** No, Audiel no era el traidor... Recuerdas el momento en que mira a Draco confundido, justo antes ke lo mataran?... pues en ese momento el hechizo donde convoca la imagen de Harry funciona, pero a medias... Así que se comunica con Draco con la _clave_ para la victoria (por decirlo de alguna manera). Deborah ya estará por aquí. Demasiado descanso para ella, verdad?. Respecto a la decisión de Draco... ya lo sabrás...

**Aniston: ** Salvaje? Bueno, quizá si... Arrrrr y eso no es nada con lo que viene... no tienes nada contra la crueldad de los malos, ¿verdad?... por que esto apenas empieza, en serio. Y alguien ya se te adelantó para consolar a Draco... le diré que te de un espacio... XD  Harry no siempre tendrá razón, pero en estos casos pues desconfía de todo. Veamos ke te parece lo que pasa por este capitulo... No mucha crueldad (física).


	13. Lo que era antes de ser lo que es ahora

**Trece: Lo que era antes de ser lo que es ahora.**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Lucius caminó hasta la vieja choza desvencijada y penetró la puerta cerrando a sus espaldas. Al hacerse la capucha hacia atrás y levantar la mirada dejó escapar una maldición._

_-¿No te agrada vernos, Malfoy? –preguntó Sirius con una burlona sonrisa._

_-No te son suficientes todos estos años, Black, sigues haciendo preguntas estúpidas._

_-Basta, Sirius –pidió Deborah levantando la mirada del mapa que había estado revisando. –Severus me ha traído dos ubicaciones, Lucius... Los datos son muy confusos..._

_-Son datos al fin y al cabo –dijo Lucius acercándose para marcar un punto más en el mapa –Es la noche siguiente, Deborah... Los planes son grandes... Se ha reunido a mas magos de los que puedan reunir ustedes._

_-Eso suena mal –murmuró Remus mirando a Deborah -¿Cómo vamos a  proteger cinco puntos a la vez con menos de 30 magos?_

_-Calidad y no cantidad, mi querido Remus –dijo ella con tranquilidad y miró cada punto –Es absurdo, ¿qué interés tiene Voldemort en un punto ubicado en medio de la nada?_

_-Solo él sabe –murmuró Lucius y miró a los acompañantes de Deborah -¿Segura que aquí hay... "calidad"?_

_-Lucius... –advirtió la mujer –Cuento con la resistencia necesaria para este ataque... Si tan solo le viera la utilidad..._

_-Nuestro señor ya no planea conforme a tus ideas, Debbie –dijo Lucius logrando que Sirius gruñera ente el diminutivo que había usado en el nombre de SU novia –Ya no eres parte de los mortífagos... así que es normal que los planes se hagan para que no los entiendas como antes._

_La mujer apretó los labios._

_-Aun así estamos listos –aseguró ella –Gracias, Lucius... Estaremos al pendiente._

_*_

_-Suspendieron la clase de pociones –dijo Harry algo desilusionado –Ya había terminado el trabajo, ¿por qué suspendieron?_

_-Por mí mejor –se regodeó Ron sentándose a un lado de su amigo –No tuve clase de Adivinación y parece que se va a suspender Transfiguraciones también._

_Hermione frunció el ceño._

_-Es muy extraño –dijo la muchacha._

_-Que suspendan todo lo que quieran –rió Ron – En dos días más estaremos graduados y esto ayudará a que no revisen esos ridículos ensayos que nos dejaron. ¿Para qué dejan un ensayo a final de año?_

_-Nuca se habían suspendido las clases antes del ultimo día –insistió la castaña –Tu te acuerdas, ¿no Harry?_

_-Si –musitó el moreno –Y cómo sufrí por eso... Exámenes finales... Notas para el siguiente curso... Deberes para verano._

_-La vida de un estudiante es un asco –declaró Ron acordándose de eso también._

_Harry sonrió. Casi al instante escuchó el sermón de su amiga dedicado a Ron. Esos dos no podían parar, ¿verdad?_

_El muchacho estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero alcanzó a ver a un rubio recargado en el marco de la puerta del comedor mirándole sin ningún pudor._

_Draco apretó los labios e hizo un ademán para después enderezar su cuerpo y caminar hacia el pasillo._

_-Iré por algo que se me olvidó –dijo Harry al instante, pero ninguno de sus amigos alcanzó a escucharle ya que habían pasado a un volumen de voz más elevado._

_Harry hizo una mueca y salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta ver al rubio, un poco más adelante. El pasillo no estaba solitario, como hubiera deseado, así que caminó a una distancia prudente hasta que vio a Draco meterse en un aula._

_El moreno lo hizo también._

_-Quiero mostrarte algo, Potter –dijo Draco en cuanto estuvieron solos._

_-¿No podía esperar hasta la noche? –preguntó el moreno viéndolo con cuidado._

_-Me voy a sentir herido  si me haces ver que solo te soy útil por las noches –replicó el rubio con cinismo -… muy especialmente su duermes conmigo y no hay sexo salvaje._

_-Deja de burlarte de mí –protestó Harry muy rojo y caminó detrás de él._

_-¿Y perderme de la única manera en que puedo humillar al gran Harry Potter? –se burló el rubio adelantándose por el pasillo y quitándole la oportunidad de responder._

_Caminaron hasta la biblioteca. Debido a que los cursos prácticamente habían finalizado, había pocos alumnos que no mostraron mucho interés en dos jóvenes mayores. Así que Harry se acercó a Draco mientras ambos se adentraban hasta un sitio de la biblioteca que no recordaba conocer demasiado._

_Draco se acercó hasta una esquina y esperó a que Harry se acercara lo suficiente para empujarlo un poco y, casi aplastarlo contra la pared._

_Un tirón en el ombligo alertó a Harry, pero era demasiado tarde para reaccionar y sintió el aire fresco que le bañó la cara tras unos segundos._

_Un transportador._

_Draco lo había llevado hasta un transportador._

_Cuando Harry abrió los ojos descubrió que estaban a la orilla del lago. Una parte que jamás había visto y donde la preciosa luz de las luciérnagas iluminaban de manera tenue._

_Luciérnagas sobre el agua cristalina. Revoloteando con graciosa lentitud hasta posar su luz parpadeante y colorida sobre las hojas que se encontraban en el lugar._

_Luciérnagas._

_… como aquella vez en que Severus se arrancó el amor…_

_Harry miró el lugar con más detenimiento reconociendo cada detalle que había visto en ese sueño. Cerca de una enredadera, protegida por abundantes hiervas, estaban los restos, casi imperceptibles, del fuego donde se había cocido la poción. Aquella frente a la que su propia tía conjuró el oscuro hechizo. Ese que logró hacer que Severus dejara de amarlo._

_Dolía._

_Estar en el lugar donde había perdido eso que tanto amaba dolía._

_Harry se acercó hasta donde estaban esos restos de madera.  Detrás de las enredaderas se veía una pared muy vieja y muy… ¿rayada?_

_-El traslador fue puesto por algún loco –dijo Draco acercándose también hasta la pared y señaló una piedra, aparentemente mal colocada, que tocaba la tierra húmeda –Este es el lugar favorito de los novios, según me dijeron…_

_-¿Y por qué vinimos nosotros aquí? –interrumpió Harry._

_-No sueñes, Potter –replicó Draco –Lo único que me importa de este sitio es la concentración mágica que ofrece._

_-Oh._

_¿No tenía que sentirse decepcionado, verdad?_

_Harry se tranquilizó y esperó a que Draco terminara de explicarle la razón por la que estaban ahí._

_-Dentro de un radio de 20 metros, los hechizos se amplifican de forma admirable. Eso es notable en la vegetación, la claridad del paisaje y el aroma dulce que desprende la magia buena –terminó con algo de ironía._

_-Mi tía hizo un hechizo aquí –informó Harry._

_-No te molestes en explicármelo –gruñó Draco con el ceño fruncido –Creo que son las últimas 20 veces he comprendido de qué se trata…_

_-¿No puedes percibir el aroma de la magia oscura?_

_-No el de ese hechizo en particular –respondió el rubio –Ha pasado más de un año, Potter… Además este lugar es vulnerable, en cierta manera…_

_-¿Cómo esta eso?_

_-Amplifica los hechizos, pero disminuye la posibilidad de que sean detectados debido al cruce de energías que hay ante los hechizos protectores del colegio._

_Harry frunció el ceño. Para ser un punto vulnerable del colegio era muy hermoso. Hermoso a pesar de todo el dolor que le causaba. _

_Cuando volvió a mirar a Draco lo notó distraído, con la vista hacia el agua cristalina._

_-¿Y por qué venimos aquí? – volvió a preguntar._

_-Solo quería saber… si podría lograr algo…_

_¿Algo?_

_¿Y por qué había hablado de esa manera tan extraña?_

_Harry se sintió incómodo. En parte era el lugar con ese recuerdo que le había lastimado, y en parte era esa perturbadora visión que el sitio le daba de Malfoy._

_-Hace más un año que estoy contigo –dijo Draco y tomó una piedrecilla para arrojarla al agua –Estudiamos juntos si se da la ocasión y hasta has dormido conmigo, en la casa de la serpiente._

_-Si –musitó Harry sin estar seguro de la razón de esas palabras._

_-Ya no más –dijo Draco y se sentó sobre la hierva mullida -¿De qué sirvió Potter?_

_Harry no supo responder a eso._

_-Dijiste que me darías consuelo._

_-¿Y sirvió? –el rubio lo miró con autentica curiosidad -¿En verdad sirvió?_

_-¡¡Desde luego que si!!_

_¡Cuanta inocencia!_

_¿Notaría Harry toda esa nobleza al confiar en alguien que, oficialmente, era su enemigo?_

_Quizá no._

_Y eso era lo precioso en el Griffyndor._

_A Draco no le extrañaba que Severus Snape lo hubiese amado con tanta fuerza, en el poco tiempo que pudo conocerlo, se percató de ese atractivo que irradiaba, aun sin querer._

_… Se dio cuenta…_

_… si…_

_….._

_… y lo amó también…_

_Esa conclusión estuvo a punto de deprimir a Draco. ¿ Como era posible que le sucediera eso si solo quería consolarlo?_

_Jamás se había acercado a Harry con la intención de amarlo._

_¡Jamás!_

_… Pero… ahora que había ocurrido no lo podía remediar._

_-Idiota –espetó Draco –Aun con todo lo que he hecho sigues amándolo..._

_-¿Importa eso? –Harry frunció el ceño –Nosotros somos amigos, ¿no?_

_-Tu y yo jamás seremos amigos, Potter._

_Harry se sintió un poco herido por ese comentario._

_Que ingenuo podía ser a veces. Claro que Draco no se había acercado con la intención de ser su amigo..._

_Solo sintió pena por él y le extendió la mano para que aliviara un poco su dolor. Pero no en plan de amistad._

_-Jamás lo había notado –murmuró Draco –De esta manera debió amarte él... sin darse cuenta..._

_¿Qué?_

_-¿De qué hablas? –Harry lo miró._

_-Idiota... Por mucho que lo creas... no sabes amar... Y la verdad eso me da pena... Yo mismo siento pena por mí... Ya que no puedo negar lo que siento ahora... Yo te amo._

_Harry se ruborizó._

_No lo esperaba._

_Quiso decirle que no estaba bien... que él solo amaba a Snape, pero no pudo... Tan solo en pensar en las palabras le lastimaba._

_Entonces comprendió que le correspondía._

_¡Le correspondía!_

_No había perdido la capacidad de amar, ¿verdad?_

_Que bueno._

_-¿Me amas? –preguntó con completa estupidez -¿Cómo es eso posible?_

_-¿Cómo quieres que sepa? –Draco lo miró con algo muy parecido al odio –Ocurrió... ¡¡Así de simple!!_

_Se veía alterado. _

_Harry sonrió a pesar de todo... Que extraño, ¿no?_

_-Aquí terminó mi amor –dijo mirando el sitio –El profesor Snape prefirió arrancarse el amor... prefirió hacerlo a amarme..._

_Draco apretó los labios._

_¿Es que aun no lo comprendía?_

_-Pero... –Harry bajó la mirada -... es aquí donde me ofreces ese sentimiento..._

_-No me hagas ver tan cursi –pidió el rubio con algo de fastidio._

_-Lo acepto._

_¿Ah?_

_Draco suspiró... Quizá mañana despertaría y todo resultaría ser una broma._

_Quizá despertaría y Harry estaría a un lado de él, como siempre... Pero esta vez..._

_-Vamos a la alcoba –dijo acercándose a la pared, donde estaba el traslador._

_-¿Vamos a amanecer juntos? –preguntó Harry._

_-A veces haces preguntas tan idiotas –masculló Draco –Que idiota, aun así me encantas._

_-Eso no es muy Malfoy, ¿verdad?_

_-Cállate, Potter._

_*_

_La noche había llegado._

_La fatídica noche._

_Severus estaba entre la caravana que iba a atacar ese punto. Aun no entendía bien la utilidad de atacar ese punto, pero estaba dispuesto a estar presente._

_... sin embargo..._

_Los magos comenzaron a dispersarse._

_Severus había sido acomodado al final de todos ellos para observar cuidadosamente sus movimientos y, de paso,  guardarse como  elemento sorpresa._

_Sin embargo no había mago más sorprendido que él y ahora miraba la forma gradual en que se iban perdiendo los elementos a una vertiginosa velocidad._

_Eso ya no era parte del plan._

_¿Los magos estarían desertando?_

_No._

_Severus apresuró el paso intentando adivinar el lugar al que se trasladaba tanto mago preparado para matar. Al llegar al sitio en donde todos desaparecían apretó los labios viendo que ninguno se le acercaba para informarle (o matarle)._

_Eran muchos magos… ¿A dónde iban?_

_Severus sintió la concentración de energía que todas esas desapariciones provocaban e intentó visualizar el lugar en cuestión. Lo que sintió fue una energía familiar, joven._

_¡Imposible!_

_Un CRACK se escuchó a sus espaldas y Severus vio a un mortífago que se quitaba la horrorosa mascara tirandola al suelo. Malfoy._

_-El punto tres de ataque ha quedado abandonado –informó el rubio con odio –Pasó lo mismo con el punto uno y cuatro._

_-Y el dos –señaló Severus a su alrededor -¿Has detectado el lugar al que niestros apreciables camaradas se trasladan? –preguntó con calmado cinismo._

_-Si –Lucios apretó las manos en torno a su varita –Deborah ha perdido el elemento sorpresa._

_-Desde luego si hay sorprendidos… Me adelantaré al colegio… espero llegar a tiempo para evitar algo muy grave._

_*_

_Parvati Patil se asomó por la puerta entreabierta y miró de manera detenida al exterior. Al no ver a nadie hizo una señal hacia el interior y salió acompañada de su hermana gemela._

_-¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?_

_-Estamos a dos días de graduarnos –respondió la chica avanzando hacia el lago –No podemos irnos sin dejar nuestros nombres en la pared de la fama._

_-Ni siquiera estamos seguras de que esa pared exista –murmuró la gemela sin dejar de seguir a su hermana -¿Qué tal si es una soberana mentira y solo nos metemos en problemas?_

_-¿A dos días de la graduación? –se burló Pansy –Somos intocables, hermana... solo nos pueden expulsar si rompemos una regla importante y estar fuera de la cama a la media noche aun no se considera tan importante... especialmente si nadie nos ve._

_La muchacha terminó accediendo y siguió a su hermana hasta llegar a la orilla del lago... sin encontrar nada._

_-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Padma reafirmando la idea de que alguien las había engañado._

_-Debe estar por algún lado –gruñó Parvati mirando hacia todos lados y comenzó a caminar en círculos hasta que se detuvo bruscamente tras pisar algo -¡Ugth! ¿Qué diablos es esto?_

_Padma se acercó y encendió su varita para mirar lo que su hermana había pisado._

_-Tranquila, no parece ser excremento de... nada –murmuró –No tiene olor, su color es muy oscuro y se ve bastante viscoso._

_-No quiero saber lo que es –declaró Parvati asqueada y sus ojos se posaron en un concentrado de hiervas, no muy lejos -¡La encontré!_

_Padma vio correr a su hermana hasta las enredaderas y  apartarlas con un hechizo sencillo. Debajo de todas las plantas se veía una sucia pared de piedras deteriorada._

_-¿Esa es la pared de la fama? –preguntó Padma sin verle lo especial._

_-Aquí hay nombres de estudiantes importantes._

_-O de estudiantes que dieron con la pared –ironizó Padma y se acercó. En efecto, había  muchos nombres ahí, pero eran pocos a comparación de la cantidad de alumnos que tuvo el colegio. Padma se inclinó para leer más abajo._

_Justo en el momento en que se inclinó sintió una ráfaga de viento que le rozó el cabello y escuchó un suave susurro del ruido que el cuerpo de su hermana provocó al caer sobre las hiervas._

_Padma giró la cabeza impresionada y descubrió a varios hombres vestidos con larguísimas túnicas negras y las capuchas puestas. Recargó la espalda en la pared y desvió la mirada hacia su hermana._

_Parvati lucía una tranquila expresión. El cabello se le había regado en la cara y sus labios estaban entreabiertos._

_-¿Hermana? –murmuró estirando la mano hacia su rostro y lo sintió helado._

_Una chispa de comprensión le azotó de manera brusca y se mordió el labio inferior pegando más su espalda en la pared._

_Los encapuchados se acercaban. Las horrendas mascaras parecían relucir a pesar de la oscuridad provocando en la chica un terror espantoso._

_-Mátala de una buena vez, Lestrangue_

_*          _

_-¿Por qué no la detienes? –preguntó Remus, quizás el único de todos los magos que estaba tranquilo tras ver que el ataque se había retrazado. –De nada va a servirle estar alterada._

_-¿Y arriesgarme a ser el afortunado en recibir una maldición? –ironizó Sirius –No, gracias._

_-A este paso todos recibiremos una maldición –Remus suspiró y se acercó a la mujer –Tranquilízate, Debbie, nos estás poniendo nerviosos a todos._

_-Algo salió mal –carraspeó ella y miró por enésima vez el mapa en que había señalado  cada punto que sería atacado. Tras esperar esos eternos minutos, la mujer se había trasladado de un punto a otro viendo que todos estaban en la misma situación._

_-Quizá se arrepintieron –dijo Sirius –Después de todo tuviste informantes que dejan mucho que desear._

_-Ignoraré eso –gruñó ella a su novio sin dejar de mirar el mapa y sacó la pluma de oro -¡Maximus Possittion!  -exclamó concentrando su energía -¿Dónde esta Lord Voldemort?_

_La pluma unió los cinco puntos que estaban marcados el en mapa trazando una estrella y al terminar esa figura dio un salto marcando un sexto punto._

_-Imposible –musitó Sirius, quien se había acercado para mirar._

_-Estamos parados sobre un punto especial –dijo ella apretando los labios –si una cantidad de magos se traslada desde aquí y coincide con cuatro puntos más que realicen un símbolo determinado, les es posible penetrar el punto medio, aun con sus defensas._

_-No estamos hablando de cualquier punto –señaló Remus –Hogwarts no es tan fácil de penetrar._

_-No con cualquier estrategia –replicó ella enderezándose para ver a los aurores y reclamar su atención –esta es especial, Remus… A estas horas ya habrán penetrado el terreno del colegio. No podemos perder tiempo y averiguar si mi pluma esta equivocada. Así que vamos…_

**N****otas de la autora: **

Mil gracias a tod@s los que se molestaron por dejar un mensaje. Lamento la demora, per si no era una cosa era otra la que me detenía. Para empezar me castigaron en ff por mi fic "Un regalo acertado"... ya saben... sexo y mas sexo... Hasta marzo me di cuenta que me habían levantado el castigo, pero mi PC eligió descomponerse y hasta ahora tengo un poco de tiempo.

Debido a mi castigo, he comprendido que no podré hacer algo interesante, no al menos publicado por fanfiction... así que voy a censurar mi trabajo... Una pena... 

**Rachel: **Los personajes sufren mas que tu, eso si... De cualquier manera las cosas se iran calmando... muuuucho mas adelante.... Respecto a Harry y Draco... creo que de alguna u otra manera acabaran juntos... Yo solo espero que acaben vivos XDD.

**Duare: **El error fue mio, pero lo arregle... al menos eso pienso... Las memorias siguen, creo que la mas importante es en el siguiente capitulo... ahí se ve el rompimiento. Besos. Ya veremos si se puede poner algo.. medianamente interesante.

**Niki_chan:** Draco no entra en los planes de Voldemort y pronto verán por que...  Besos.

**Aniston: **Si, las cosas se van a poner peores... muchas victimas y muchas traiciones...Voldemort es punto y aparte... tiene su plan muy bien trazado desde hace mas de 5 años... Curioso, no?

**Ayesha: **Tarde pero seguro, lo mismo digo, jejeje.... Deborah hallara a quien quiera hallar... solo esperemos que no haga nada malo, jajaja... Besos, y suerte en el trabajo.

**Amaly Malfoy: **Si, el capitulo se descompuso feo... u.u... Menos mal que pudiste arreglar el problema... Draco no siente nada por Audiel... quiero decir.. nada mas allá de una relación rara entre primos... Para ponerlo mas facil... Audiel fue como el osito preferido de Draco, al que besaba con confianza... Y claro, Audiel se dejaba hacer... Solo es eso.

**Moryn:** Hasta ahora no me han hecho nada en la comunidad... jajaja... No se por que, pero no pienso alterar nada... Mi muza no me abandona, me abandona la suerte, por lo que puedo explicar... pero ya volvi...

**Asosa76: **Siglos sin saber nada de ti... Espero que las cosas vayan bien... Ojalá tengas tiempo de mandarme un mail... Besos y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Niky_chan:** (ustedes son dos?) Que bueno que leíste las anteriores, así entenderás mejor de qué va esto. Y un Regalo acertado no va a ocurrir... solo fue para aligerar tensión entre nosotras las lectoras que gustamos del lemon. (Anda, apareces mas veces XDD, gracias)

**XD:** La razón por la que se pelearon ya la veras en el cap siguiente. Besos.

**Murtilla: **Lo que esta en cursiva es narración en pasado.. Anda, lo que paso después de la trampa y antes de interludio. Besos.

**Karen Lupin: **Problemas con ff, mi PC y derivados. A Audiel había que matarlo, era necesario, lo siento...

***************************

Un beso se da en un momento... El corazón se cuela entre los labios... Sólo eso te pido, tan solo un momento para entregarte mi corazón.   
"Tan solo un momento" HP- Harry/Draco -By Akiko


	14. Aurores, mortífagos y estudiantes

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Esto es un slash.... 

**Capitulo 14: Aurores, mortífagos y estudiantes.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Imposible._

_Eso no estaba pasando._

_Era un sueño, ¿verdad?_

_¡¡¿Verdad?!!_

_Padma apretó los párpados y buscó la mano de su hermana a tientas mientras la otra mano tocaba la piedra de la pared._

_Sin saber cómo, sintió un jalón en el ombligo y el calor del interior la rodeó._

_Al abrir los ojos estaba en el interior del castillo con su hermana, a quien había tomado de la mano._

_Padma se levantó y corrió gritando para llamar la atención de alguien._

_*_

_Jamás sabría explicar el modo y la razón por la que se separaron._

_Hasta ese momento habían estado juntos. Habían intercambiado caricias, besos... muy especialmente besos... Y de repente ese estallido dio inicio a todos esos sonidos angustiosos tras la extraña opresión que ambos sintieron en el pecho. Una opresión que ninguno había experimentado antes, pero de la que habían oído hablar en algunas clases. La sensación que causaba un exceso de magia ejecutada por una multitud en un espacio de tiempo relativamente breve y resultaba sencilla de localizar._

_Debió ser eso lo que preocupó a ambos. Toda esa magia se había refugiado cerca... muy cerca._

_Ninguno de los dos supo cómo, pero ambos estuvieron seguros de que el destino de esa manifestación energética se había dado dentro de los límites del colegio. Incluso Harry visualizó ese lugar donde los hechizos protectores se cruzaban... El sitio más vulnerable de Hogwarts._

_Entonces ambos iniciaron esa aparatosa carrera hacia el comedor, donde sabían que estaban los demás alumnos. Seguramente ellos también habrían sentido esa opresión en el pecho; tal como Harry y Draco; pero los más pequeños no lo entenderían y los mayores estarían dispersos. Justo como Harry y Draco lo habían estado ya que habían encontrado algún lugar más interesante que el comedor._

_¿Cuántos profesores había en el colegio?_

_Harry no sabría decirlo. Solo tenía la seguridad de que eran menos de la mitad._

_Pocos profesores y muchos estudiantes, ese era el problema._

_Draco debió girar por un pasillo, no lo sabía, Harry seguía de frente hacia el comedor pensando que jamás había sentido el camino tan eterno como en esa ocasión._

_Entonces un nuevo estallido, acompañado del retumbe violento de las paredes lo detuvo. Escuchó los gritos infantiles aun más cerca, pero descubrió con frustración que el pasillo por el que había decidido llegar hasta el comedor acababa de bloquearse con la última explosión._

_Demonios._

_Harry maldijo e hizo una rápida revisión mental de la forma más veloz para acceder al comedor. Con un violento movimiento giró para volver sobre sus pasos sin dejar de escuchar todos esos ruidos que habían violentado el silencio de la noche y rogó por que todo eso no fuera tan fatal como parecía._

_*_

_Nadie preguntó nada._

_En cuanto llegaron a los límites de Hogwarts se dispersaron con el fin de realizar la defensa._

_Todos estaban muy tensos. Bastaba con verlos correr hacia el imponente castillo con las varitas en alto._

_No era para menos. No estaban preparados para un ataque de esa naturaleza ya que la información que recibieron no contemplaba precisamente *eso*._

_Que terrible._

_Remus se sacudió todo el cúmulo de emociones que le impedían caminar detrás de sus colegas y miró a Sirius hacer un sin fin de ademanes ante las indicaciones de Deborah, junto con un grupo reducido de magos._

_*_

_Draco aminoró la velocidad de sus pasos cuando se dio cuenta que todo estaba en silencio._

_Había corrido atraído por los gritos infantiles, pero ahora todo estaba en silencio. Un silencio mortal que le provocó un escalofrío._

_A pesar de eso continuó avanzando, esta vez procurando no hacer ruido y mirando muy bien a todos lados. Se detuvo en la entrada a la casa de la serpiente, justo en lo que parecía una simple pared y se mordió un dedo para evitar hacer cualquier exclamación ante lo que vieron sus ojos._

_Un niño._

_El pequeño habría tropezado... quien sabe... Tenía su mano extendida hacia donde sabía que estaba la puerta como si hubiese deseado arrastrarse hasta ahí.... por supuesto no pudo._

_Y la puerta..._

_... estaba abierta..._

_Draco se inclinó y giró al pequeño. Probablemente solo lo habían golpeado. Probablemente solo tenía que correr a la enfermería y entonces..._

_... no..._

_Estaba..._

_... muerto..._

_Draco acarició de manera ausente el escudo que lucía en su túnica. El escudo de la casa de la serpiente. Bordado de los bellos colores verdes. Simplemente superior a cualquiera que Draco hubiera visto._

_Eso no debería pasar, ¿no?_

_Se suponía que los integrantes de esa casa eran los privilegiados._

_El rubio miró la cara del niño. Lucía una expresión tranquila... casi hermosa._

_No había conocido al niño más que de vista... Es más... no me simpatizaba... pero tampoco deseaba eso para él... Para ninguno de su casa.... o de la escuela._

_Draco posó sus ojos claros en la puerta abierta. Con cuidado acomodó el cuerpecito infantil y caminó hacia el interior._

_Lo que vio le partió el corazón._

_¿Pero por qué?_

_¿Cómo habían entrado sin una clave?_

_¿Cómo?_

_En la sala común había más niños... Quizá dos o tres jóvenes del curso de Draco. Pero la mayoría niños._

_Todos en el mismo estado que el primero._

_Había sido un trabajo limpio. No había sangre ni heridas._

_Entonces Draco vio la realidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No se trataba de una simple advertencia... No querían esconderse tras este hecho. Estaban decididos a admitir que el Dark Lord había vuelto y reclamaba una guerra. Una guerra con un inicio cruel que no daría cabida a dudas al respecto._

_¿Habrían entrado a las otras tres casas?_

_-Audiel... –musitó Draco de repente y se levantó para salir directo a la casa de Ravenclaw._

_En cuanto salió, una sombra se dejó ver en la sala común. La sombra de un muchacho de bonita cabellera rubia que tenía el ceño fruncido._

_Blaise Zabini._

_El muchacho torció los labios y decidió avanzar justo en la dirección de Draco... Sin embargo una energía semejante llamó más su atención... Lucius Malfoy._

_*_

_-¡Lleva a los niños por la puerta de atrás! –exclamó Dumbledore a su subdirectora mientras mantenía el hechizo protector con el que había logrado detener las rocas que se dispararon contra ellos tras los escasos treinta minutos en que pudieron mantener cerradas las puertas del comedor._

_La mujer obedeció y se llevó a todos los niños llorosos._

_No eran todos._

_No eran todos los niños._

_Dumblendore había mandado a los pocos profesores que se habían quedado en el colegio a reunir al resto._

_¿Cómo es que no habían previsto eso?_

_Desde que Deborah expresó su desconfianza por la información recibida debió reorganizar la defensa.... Debió estar preparado para lo peor..._

_... debió..._

_El director revisó la sala para comprobar que no había un estudiante más. Los mortífagos no habían penetrado aun, y los que lo habían hecho ya estaban muertos, por supuesto. Pero también había estudiantes caídos. Aquellos que habían decidido comer más alejados de la mesa de maestros. Los que habían recibido el primer impacto._

_Eran esos niños los que le impidieron reaccionar a tiempo._

_Ver sus cuerpos inertes de un momento a otro le nublaron todo sentido hasta que sintió ese empujón que intentaba penetrar el comedor para acabar con todo. Los gritos horrorizados de sus alumnos lograron hacerle comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_Los estaban atacando._

_Lo que debería hacer ahora era reunir a los chicos que no estaban dentro de su casa. Los que habían decidido quedarse bajo en resguardo de su casa no correrían peligro ya que no podrían penetrarlas sin una contraseña._

_Pero eran muy pocos._

_Era la hora de la cena... así que eran muy pocos._

_Dumbledore selló el comedor para que nadie pudiera utilizarlo para penetrar más en el castillo y corrió en dirección de los corredores._

_Tenía que reunir a los niños. Tenía que ayudar a todos los que pudiera. Tenía que llegar a tiempo._

_*_

_¿Dónde?_

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_Severus se detuvo en una esquina y vio correr a los magos. Los mortífagos._

_Lo habían invadido. ¡Lo habían invadido todo!_

_Una angustia se galopaba en su garganta. Una angustia de la que se creía librado desde esa noche._

_¿No se había arrancado el amor?_

_¿Entonces por qué?_

_¿Por qué comenzó a correr por los pasillos en busca de Harry?_

_"Todos los hechizos acaban con el paso del tiempo" había dicho ella cuando todo estuvo hecho "... este es especial... Este acabará también al verse acorralado por la muerte"_

_-¿Mi muerte? –preguntó Severus como lo hizo en esa ocasión, hace un año._

_"Este hechizo los ha unido más de lo que te imaginas... Te arranqué el amor, si, pero lo hice a costa de ambos... Harry sabe que ya no lo amas... Así que si el hechizo nota la proximidad de la muerte de cualquiera de los dos, comenzará a debilitarse..."_

_¿La proximidad de la muerte?_

_¿Era eso lo que le anidaba esa angustia que no podía soportar?_

_¿Dónde demonios se había metido Harry?_

_Severus se detuvo bruscamente de nuevo y miró hacia el frente, en donde se alcanzaba a ver el pasillo hacia el campo de entrenamiento._

_No. Por ahí no._

_¿Dónde?_

_Una chispa extraña ahogó los gritos lejanos de los niños._

_¡Ahí!_

_Harry se metería en problemas aunque no estuviera dentro de sus intenciones, así que debía correr hacía los niños. _

_Si esa posición de héroe ridículo era real, tenía que correr hacia los niños._

_*_

_Lucius detuvo sus pasos con elegancia y volteó para mirar a aquel que le estaba persiguiendo._

_Un niño._

_Vaya. ¿Por qué un niño?_

_Sin embargo... lo conocía._

_Oh, si. Era el soplón de Lord Voldemort. Aquel por el que se había organizado todo ese problema alrededor se Snape._

_Lo que si no entendía es lo que ese mocoso tenía que hacer detrás de él._

_-¿No tienes  algo realmente importante qué hacer? –preguntó con desprecio._

_Zabini no pareció impresionado._

_-Solo me dedico a evidenciar a los traidores –dijo el chico._

_Oh. Eso ya no se oía bien._

_Pese a eso Lucius sonrió aun con más desprecio y se encogió de hombros._

_-No veo a ninguno por aquí –dijo con burla -... a menos que seas tú mismo._

_Zabini levantó la varita, claramente en su contra. Eso hizo reír a Lucius._

_-No juegues conmigo, niño –le advirtió -, tengo cosas más importantes a entretenerme contigo._

_-Yo sé que usted se lo dijo a ella –murmuró Zabini. –Mi madre me lo platicó... En su infancia la amaba, ¿por qué no traicionarnos por ella?_

_La verdad es que Lucius tenía muchos argumentos para desmentir eso. Podía decir muchas cosas y burlarse de ese sentimiento que ese chico decía conocer. Pero Zabini no le dio tiempo. Y cuando pudo reaccionar vio ese hechizo que convocó una fuerza brutal que solo había conocido en una persona._

_Imposible._

_Frente a Lucius se levantó una figura siniestra que le presionó el corazón de manera mortal, casi impidiéndole respirar. Sintió la humedad de la sangre en su ropa y alcanzó a ver el símbolo oscuro que lo marcaría para siempre._

_¿Debería rogar por su vida?_

_Lucius apretó los dientes sintiéndose indefenso ante un odioso chiquillo que había encontrado la manera de convocar a su amo. Seguramente no podría volver a hacerlo... Seguramente esa acción era exclusiva de él. Pero mientras tanto estaba siendo derrotado en su propia conciencia._

_Y el dolor se hacía más insoportable._

_-Grita, Malfoy –dijo Zabini encantado –Ruega por tu vida._

_-Jamás..._

_-Entonces muere... _

_*_

_Deborah se detuvo._

_Agudizó el oído notando el silencio que se estaba extendiendo de manera irremediable._

_-No podemos contraatacar de esta manera –susurró con dolor y miró a Remus. Ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que Sirius buscara a Harry lo más pronto posible mientras ellos corrían hacia los niños. Pero es que no habían encontrado a uno solo... Mientras tanto las defensas se derrumbaban aun más y más._

_-¿Qué propones? –preguntó Remus con esa tranquilidad que exasperó a la mujer._

_Deborah sacó un pequeño puñal y tomó la mano de Remus haciendo un corte profundo en la palma. El hombre la miró impresionado y pese al dolor se vio en la necesidad de protestar:_

_-No podemos hacer un conjuro oscuro._

_-Puedo hacer de los demonios unos perfectos aliados –dijo ella sin darle importancia y se cortó la palma también, pero Remus se lo impidió._

_-No mezcles tu sangre con la mía –le dijo con un tono sombrío._

_-No soy un ser humano, Remus –ella lo tranquilizó posando sus ojos dorados en los de él –Necesitas mucha más sangre para hacerme como tu._

_-Pero el hechizo...._

_-Los niños están muriendo... Necesito Hacer fuertes a los demonios y fantasmas que se esconden en el castillo para que obedezcan mis ordenes... De otra manera los perderemos a todos._

_-¿Qué pasará si deciden no obedecerte?_

_Ella sonrió._

_-Para ser mi rival en la materia te comportas de manera ingenua... Si los demonios deciden no obedecer, solo harán lo que les pido a cambio de algo. En cuanto todo termine se presentarán ante mi para reclamar el precio._

_¿Precio?_

_Remus palideció ante esa idea._

_-Reclamaran al que convocó su poder –le dijo._

_-Si –ella unió ambas palmas para mezclar la sangre y se alejó para hacer un símbolo en la pared –No podrán resistirse a una Sirena... Así que me ayudarán por una razón u otra._

_Remus la escuchó iniciar el hechizo en ese lenguaje suyo y volvió a fruncir el ceño._

_-¿Qué pasará con Sirius si eso pasa?_

_-Ambos lo sabemos –dijo ella cuando un aura dorada comenzó a brillar en el símbolo y miró a Remus con determinación –No lo dejaste hundirse mientras estuve en Azkaban, pienso que no lo dejarás hundirse ahora... si es que muero con este hechizo... Lo que importa ahora son todos esos niños, Remus... Y pienso hacer lo necesario para detener esta carnicería absurda._

_La verdad es que Remus tenía en frente justo lo que no soportaba ver. La destreza con la que la magia oscura se fue perpetuando para llamar a toda clase de espíritus peligrosos a mando de Deborah le recordó los años en que ella estuvo en su contra. Justo del lado al que ahora combatía._

_¿Habría realizado ya ese hechizo?_

_Antes de la caída del Dark Lord, Remus y Sirius tuvieron muchos problemas por hechizos semejantes. Vieron morir a muchos aurores de horrible forma donde no siempre tenía que estar presente un mortífago._

_El hechizo que actualmente Deborah estaba realizando comenzó a crear  un ambiente tenso y oscuro. Remus la miró notando la impecable atención con la que murmuraba palabras en griego y comprendió que estaba dando ordenes a los espíritus que habían acudido a su llamado._

_En la pared donde había dibujado el símbolo comenzaron a verse movimientos que asemejaban las ramificaciones de unas venas. A Remus le pareció ver el espeso líquido correr entre ellas._

_Finalmente ella dio la orden definitiva y una onda transparente y líquida se propagó por entre las paredes hasta filtrarse y no dar otra evidencia que no fuera esa sangre que dibujaba el símbolo._

_-Es magia negra de categoría –dijo Remus con algo de ironía._

_-Busquemos a los niños –dijo ella ignorando el comentario y continuó avanzando. –Lo mejor será separarnos justo ahora._

_*_

_Zabini notó que la siniestra figura que le acompañaba había detenido su observación hacia el cuerpo tendido para atender la superficie de las paredes como si fueran de lo más interesante._

_En un momento soltó una siniestra risotada y tocó la superficie rocosa con las manos pálidas._

_-Perderemos a la mitad de los hombres –dijo. A Zabini  no le pareció que le hablara a él así que no intervino –Busca ambos descendientes Malfoy antes de que los espíritus me impidan atravesar toda esta magia._

_-Creo que puedo atender el asunto personalmente –aseguró Zabini._

_-Te daré la oportunidad solo por ahora –la figura comenzó a desvanecerse._

_-Si, Mi Lord._

_*_

_Anne Malfoy era alguien a quien Remus no hubiera querido conocer precisamente en esas circunstancias. Al principio no se explicó la razón por la que ese mortífago estaba relativamente a salvo de los espíritus que Deborah había liberado, sin embargo esa peste a magia oscura le hizo entender la razón._

_Claro que no le servía de mucho saber que la mujer estaba de ese bando en contra de su voluntad, muy especialmente si desplegaba en su persona toda esa habilidad que no le permitía continuar con su camino._

_Y Remus tenía la férrea intención de pasar._

_Hasta el momento había logrado arrancar la mascara que cubría el rostro de la mujer, pero no le había sido suficiente para eludirla como a los últimos tres mortífagos que tuvieron la desgracia de seducir a los espíritus asesinos y sufrir una espantosa y cruel muerte._

_Quizá para la híbrida era una muerte justa. Cada mortífago había sido el autor de alguna muerte infantil y ella les daba a probar un poco de su propia crueldad. Pero lo cierto es que Remus no lo soportaba._

_La muerte era muerte al fin y al cabo y no perdía su crueldad en el bando bueno o malo. Muy especialmente por las atrocidades que Remus había tenido que ver por parte de esos espíritus malignos que se regodeaban  tomando la vida de aquellos que escondían una marca oscura y no habían tenido la suerte de ser amados por la mujer que había liberado a tan devastadora fuerza._

_¿Tendría la marca oscura la mujer que estaba frente a Remus?_

_El hombre había percibido el hedor de la magia oscura que la dominaba, pero eso no aseguraba que su brazo estuviese marcado. Posiblemente esa era la razón por la que los espíritus no habían reparado en ella y ahora tendría que hacerlo él._

_-Serías un excelente sirviente parea Lord Voldemort –dijo ella con una sonrisa que comenzó a lucir a pesar de que un hechizo la había azotado contra la pared y la delicada piel de la mejilla se había abierto exponiendo su sangre –Ni tienes que estar del lado de los perdedores._

_-Me parece que tu no estas de ese lado por voluntad propia._

_-¿Qué es la voluntad al fin y al cabo? –preguntó ella con una socarrona sonrisa –Los magos son indecisos cuando se presumen neutrales... Yo solo les auxilio a tomar una mejor opción._

_La verdad es que a Remus no le parecía la mejor opción, pero no podía ponerse a  hablar de eso con una persona que le impedía pasar y estaba claramente bajo el influjo de algo más fuerte._

_-Potter ha liberado espíritus muy peligrosos –dijo ella cono si la idea le agradara aunque sus propios aliados sufrieran esas espantosas muertes –Espero que el precio a cambio de ese favor la quite de mi camino._

_Remus palideció, ¿estaría Lord Voldemort detrás de esa posesión?_

_De alguna u otra manera necesitaba pasar. No podía confiar la seguridad de los infantes a esos demonios inestables que, sabía, habían sido atraídos por el hedor a magia oscura._

_Así que se enzarzó  en un duelo mágico donde el nivel parecía equilibrado y poco propicio para que uno de los dos continuara con sus planes. _

_A Remus le pareció curioso que un mago no sobrepasara sus habilidades, muy especialmente cuando acababa de descubrirlo dominado por una entidad superior. De todas maneras Anne no era un mago de envidiables dotes, razón por la que, pensó el mago, no se había enlistado en ese bando desde el principio._

_Aunque llegó el momento en que sus habilidades comenzaron a superar las de Remus. Y él lo notó al primer golpe recibido que le causó ese dolor capaz de lastimar, incluso a la criatura._

_Un dolor horroroso, pero no mortal._

_Y ella lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían._

_-Pequeño detestable traidor –siseó ella levantando de nueva cuenta la varita –De nada sirve proteger a una sociedad impertinente e inferior, muy específicamente si sabes que no te aceptarán._

_Un rayo de luz golpeó la espalda de la mujer justo antes de que sus labios pronunciaran el hechizo definitivo y Remus vio con alivio que se trataba de Sirius._

_-Jamás me había alegrado tanto de verte atacar a alguien por la espalda._

_-¡No la ataque por la espalda! –exclamó Sirius ofendido al  tiempo que Remus observaba a la mujer inconsciente –Solo me aproveche de que estaba lo suficiente ocupada contigo para acercarme sigilosamente._

_-Creo que el nombre no cambia la acción –suspiró Remus haciendo un sencillo hechizo para atarle las manos y los pies._

_-¿Así agradeces que te salvara el trasero?_

_-Yo también te he salvado –puntualizó el mago._

_-¿Y soy igual de desagradable que tu? –riñó Sirius._

_Remus sonrió._

_-Creo que nadie es tan desagradable como tu, Sirius. Vámonos de aquí... Hay demasiadas presencias que me turban..._

_-De eso quería hablarte –Sirius recuperó un poco de seriedad –Mi chica a jugado con espíritus de nuevo, ¿cierto?_

_-Tu chica podría jugar con el mismo Diablo si se le diera la ocasión._

_... Por eso no la soportaba..._

_... por eso y por ser la chica de Sirius..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ayesha**: Bueno, buscaré la manera de no censurar. Afortunadamente aun no la necesito. Las escenas "fuertes" van más adelante. Lucius mostró estar del bando de los buenos desde "la Trampa", claro, es ahora donde se nota más... Y Harry recordará aun más... ambos recordarán.

**Niky**-**Chan**: Si habrá lemon, pero me parece que no por este medio. ¿Qué si Harry siente algo por Draco ahora?... hum... no lo sé XD... ¡¡Lo de Pansy!!... Argth!! Eso fue un error mío. En realidad esa mujer no tiene nada que ver.

**Amaly Malfoy:** Muchas gracias por la información. Las direcciones que me has mandado tienen un admirable ingles y una interesante y complicada forma de llegar a los fics en español. Yo no sé ingles... no lo suficiente al menos... así que lo revisaré a fondo. Cumpliré con las reglas de ff, no tengo problema con ello, pero he decidido no cambiar los planes a futuro. Sip. Draco amó a Harry, probablemente ahora lo odie... y espero que en el siguiente capítulo se vea la razón, pero antes de eso lo amó. La confesión fue antes de la muerte de Severus, pero esa misma noche... Y tu observación es correcta... Sospechan de los dos ya que a ninguno le dijeron los planes REALES. Gracias por el comentario de mi cita... Si Draco tuviera poco orgullo y fuera poeta diría palabras así... pero como tiene más orgullo que inspiración metafórica.... joo.

**Little My:** Tarde un poco como ya les dije, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Para ser honestos yo tampoco esperaba hacer que Draco se le declarara a Harry, pero después pense "¿¡¡qué diablos!!?"... XD. Eso si, me costo mucho que no fuera cursi, pero creo que lo logré hasta donde es posible. La pared es un cruce de energías en el colegio. Supongamos que el director pone un escudo en el lado sur y McGonagall en el lado opuesto... Ambos escudos cubren el total del colegio pero existe un punto origen... El punto origen es el mas fuerte, pero tiene un punto debil... ke es el opuesto... Y justo ese punto podrá ser el más vulnerable. No tiene nexo con los mortifagos. Pero su los malos hallan la forma de penetrar, por medio de un hechizo como el ke Deborah describe, llegarán al punto más vulnerable por defaul. Severus no muere aquí, pero al siguiente si no se me escapa XDDDD

**Duare:** Ff me ha descubierto... Soy una depravada sexual a la que hay que censurar. Nah! Ya hallare la manera, no te preocupes. Hasta creo que tu propuesta es viable. El asunto de la confesión de Draco nos ha dejado sorprendidos a muchos (si, a mi también), pero justo por ello se le justifica su actitud actual (y mas que le falta).

**Chiquinquirá: **Slashfiction me tiene muda... Anda, no lo sé usar (por muy parecido que sea a ff). Y el problema empezó al no dejarme entrar cuando ya tenía clave, pero me las arreglaré, no se preocupen.

**Asosa76: ** Creo que cuando Harry se acuerde de esa confesión no habrá necesidad que Draco le de unas buenas patadas mentales... aunque... Depende de cómo lo tome... Sigo trabajando... ¡Animo a las dos!

**Moryn: **Espero que la creatividad me halla durado hasta ahora. Aki esta el siguiente capitulo. Besos y cuidate mucho.

**Karen Lupin: **No problem, ya tengo decidido que seguiré al pie de mi letra XDD. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.

**Rachel: **No te preocupes, aun los ocupo vivos... a la mayoria al menos. Ademas tengo algunos intocables... Cuando mate a Severus crei ke me ahorcaban, no me kiero arriesgar de nuevo.

**Kendra Duvoa: **Que sea triste no tiene problema... el problema es que jamás deje de serlo... Mil gracias por estar con este sencillo fic. Animo y cuidate.

Un beso se da en un momento... El corazón se cuela entre los labios... Sólo eso te pido, tan solo un momento para entregarte mi corazón.   
"Tan solo un momento" HP- Harry/Draco -By Akiko


	15. Aquel que recuperó el amor

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Slash.

**Quince: Aquel que recuperó el amor.**

*******************************

_Para aquel que recuperó el amor antes de morir y abrió más la herida del héroe. Para aquel que amó al héroe y le curó con besos antes de ser abandonado....  Para el momento en que se dio el amor... Para el pobre héroe que ahogó su corazón con la sangre que manó de los labios de su primer amor y hundió también al segundo  a, quien no le permitió salvarle._

_******************************_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Deborah atravesó la estancia de la biblioteca con pasos fuertes y lentos mirando a su mentor._

_De los lugares que más habían resentido el ataque, ese era el peor. _

_Los libros estaban desperdigados  en el suelo y se veían claras pruebas de la penetración que los mortífagos y espíritus  habían hecho en el sitio con el fin de acabar con aquellos, según sus ordenes._

_Los espíritus habían llegado tarde._

_La mujer vio a su maestro con fría delicadeza notando la ternura con la que abrazaba ese diminuto cuerpo infantil y evitó indagar la razón por la que había sido precisamente ese niño cuando el lugar se podían ver muchos más... muertos también._

_Las manos ancianas apretujaban los hombros con tal fuerza que Deborah pensó que le haría daño... de no ser por que ya estaba muerto._

_Entonces comprendió que sus demonios no habían llegado a tiempo. Era ese anciano quien derribó  a todos los mortifagos, sin duda de un solo golpe, pugnando por salvar la vida de sus preciados estudiantes._

_Pero él también había llegado tarde._

_-Señor... –susurró ella con ese encanto que su naturaleza le daba._

_-Cuando llegué aun estaba vivo –dijo Dumbledore –Tuve problemas con los mortífagos, pero no me llevó más de unos segundos acabarlos y podría llevarlo a la enfermería.... Pero fueron esos mismos segundos los que bastaron para que muriera._

_Ella lo comprendió._

_-Aun hay más, señor.... –dijo con paciencia._

_-Tus espíritus..._

_-Mis espíritus no salvan vidas, señor.... Las arrebatan... Somos nosotros quienes debemos adoptar el rol de salvadores._

_-Comprendo.... Adelántate._

_Deborah apretó los labios guardándose el comentario que habría formulado ante eso._

_Vaya que era un ataque inteligente el de Lord Voldemort._

_Y ahora lo entendía._

_*_

_Audiel no  estaba en la sala común de __Ravenclaw._

_¿Habría ido a cenar con la mayoría de los niños del primero curso? _

_El solo pensarlo le causó escalofríos a Draco. Y tras hacer prometer a la prefecta que no abriría de nuevo la puerta secreta se encaminó en busca de su pequeño primo._

_No había comenzado a pensar en la manera adecuada para buscarlo en el enorme lugar cuando escuchó su inconfundible voz, no muy lejos._

_Draco se acercó con sigilo hasta poder asomarse por una esquina y lo vio charlando con Blaise._

_-Mi madre no puede estar aquí... con esa gente –dijo Audiel con un tono de voz que Draco identificó perfectamente como peligroso enfado._

_-Deberías alegrarte por su sabia elección –replicó Zabini -¿No es lo que los Malfoy desean?_

_-Nosotros estamos por encima de un bando –declaró el pequeño rubio frunciendo el ceño –Ninguno culpa a otro por hacer una elección tan errónea como ser "mortifago" ya que sabemos que solo se trata de un **peldaño** más._

_Zabini abofeteó al rubio con una fuerza que a Draco se le antojó innecesaria y absolutamente ofensiva para un pariente suyo..._

_La verdad molestaba, ¿cierto?_

_Orgulloso de su primo y furioso con Zabini, salió hacia el campo visual de ambos, notando las emociones contrarias que expresaban su rostro._

_Audiel se alejó inmediatamente de Zabini y se abrazó a la cintura de Draco apoyando la mejilla roja por el golpe, seguramente para ocultarla._

_-Ve a tu casa –ordenó Draco._

_-Ese idiota me ha ofendido –murmuró el niño._

_-Yo me ocuparé –prometió el mayor de los Malfoy y obligó a andar a su primo._

_Zabini apretó los labios en cuanto estuvo seguro que estaban solos_

_.-¿Tu te ocuparás? –preguntó con cinismo –Tu primo jamás se pareció a ti, es natural que no tenga tus aspiraciones, Malfoy._

_-¿Aspiraciones?_

_-Creí que todos los integrantes de Slytherin seguirían tus enseñanzas, pero han sido estúpidos y solo unos cuantos se han unido a nosotros._

_¿Nosotros?_

_Draco temió comprender esas palabras._

_-Tu abriste paso a la casa de Slytherin –dijo sin ninguna duda y le vio sonreír – Ya veo... Han dejado con vida a aquellos que juraron fidelidad a Lord Voldemort y     mataron a la mayoría de los menores, justo aquellos que no tenían conciencia para elegir. –siseó Draco con desprecio._

_-Tu elegiste desde muy pequeño –replicó Blaise._

_-¡¿Qué sabes tu lo que yo elegí?! –Draco rió con cruel burla._

_Pero siempre lo has dicho._

_-¿Pero es que no escuchas nada?... **Peldaños**... No me importaba la manera en que ganara respeto y liderazgo si para eso tenía que engañar a unos cretinos como los de tu clase._

_Zabini quedó mudo por esa respuesta._

_No la esperaba de él._

_Quiza si de Lucius Malfoy, quien se había encaprichado con la mujer híbrida. Pero no de Draco Malfoy._

_-Nosotros lo hicimos por ti –dijo con odio –Di el lugar exacto para encontrar a ti tía Anne Malfoy e intenté convencer a tu patético primo por ti._

_-¿Para no tener nada que me avergüence?   -preguntó Draco son ironía –Gracias por **nada**... ¿Ahora podemos resolver este molesto asunto?_

_¿Resolverlo?_

_¿De qué manera se resuelve una ofensa como esa, hecha a un Malfoy?_

_¿Qué habría hecho su padre?_

_"Matarlo", pensó Draco son ironía y giró para caminar a la sala de duelo. Matarlo como haría un Malfoy ofendido que busca mostrar su superioridad y demostrar una vez más por qué no debían meterse  con ellos. Retarlo a duelo._

_-Es absurdo –dijo Zabini caminando detrás de él –No tienes que perderte con estos idiotas. Un Malfoy no puede quedarse con el bando que va a perder. ¿Es que estabas de acuerdo con el traidor de tu padre?_

_-No te atrevas a hablar de mi padre –replicó Draco con molestia. Muy especialmente por que esas palabras implicaban que su padre había sido descubierto y estaba en dificultades._

_Zabini se detuvo en seco._

_-¿Qué te propones, Malfoy? ¿a dónde vamos?_

_-Siéntete afortunado, vas a batirte en duelo con un Malfoy._

_*_

_Ahí estaba._

_Maldito mocoso. Le había costado mucho trabajo encontrarlo, pero por fin estaba ahí._

_Lo extraño era que estaba solo y no dando muestras de su estúpido heroísmo, como  Severus hubiera esperado hallarlo._

_Parecía perdido y miraba hacia todos lados con notable nerviosismo, cosa que no le sería muy útil si alguien más lo buscaba, muy especialmente un mortífago asesino._

_Oh, pero ese no parecía ser el caso._

_Severus apreció que el chico no se había dado cuenta  de su presencia. Continuaba buscando algo con ese nerviosismo que lo hacía ver precioso._

_¿Precioso?_

_El hombre ahogó un gemido y recargó el hombro en un pilar, desde donde se dedicó a mirarlo._

_Que hermoso resultaba el horrible hechizo oscuro en ese momento._

_Aquello que le había arrancado el amor hacia Harry, ahora le recordaba lo bello que resultó la primera vez que lo vio y los remordimientos a los que tuvo que someterse para no verlo con ese amor que se le desbordaba en el corazón justo en ese momento en que lo vio suspirar._

_Sabía que era a causa del hechizo que hacía mas fuerte ese amor que negó durante un año. Sabía que estaba perdiendo toda la razón que había logrado reunir, pero es que lucía tan bello._

_¿Cómo era posible?_

_Se había arrancado el amor para no suspirar de esa ridícula manera por él... ¿cómo era posible?_

_¿Qué tan cerca estaría la muerte para hacerle sentir de esa manera?_

_¿Por qué no había podido contar ese fino hilo que los unió?_

_¿Y Harry?_

_¿Lo sentiría también?_

_Severus reconoció la vulnerabilidad que tanto había odiado y se puso a gozar de cada escalofrío que le recorrió la piel mientras miraba al chico._

_Lo amaba._

_Por Dios, ¡¡¡lo amaba con una fuerza horrible!!!_

_No quería._

_... no..._

_No quería amarlo con esa fuerza que lo cegaba, aun en esos peligrosos momentos._

_... por favor... no..._

_Severus se tragó otro suspiro. No podía estar viéndolo de esa manera, ¿verdad?_

_Suprimiendo todas las emociones y cubriéndolas bajo su habitual mascara de frialdad,  se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hacia él para llevarlo a un lugar menos expuesto._

_Entonces lo vio._

_Alerta y peligroso. Un mortifago._

_Harry seguía nervioso._

_¿Habría notado la presencia de ese enemigo?_

_No._

_¡Maldito mocoso estúpido!_

_Severus vio la manera en que el asesino levantaba la varita y dejaba ver esa sonrisa anticipada._

_¿Qué podía hacer?_

_¿Avisarle? _

_No. Estaba tan nervioso que no reaccionaría a tiempo para eludirlo._

_¿Qué hacer?_

_"... el hechizo comienza a debilitarse con la cercanía de la muerte"_

_No._

_No con él._

_Severus corrió hacia Harry. Justo en ese momento el chico volteó  y dejó ver una expresión de sorpresa que acentuó su belleza._

_Quizá estuvo por sonreír, no lo sabía. Lo único que Severus pudo ver y escuchar fue el hechizo lanzado en contra del muchacho. Saltó contra Harry  y lo tomó entre sus brazos para colocarlo contra el suelo. Al instante  tuvo que ignorar el pinchazo de dolor de su cuerpo y mató al sorprendido mortífago con un solo movimiento de su varita._

_-¿Profesor Snape?_

_Severus giró la cara hacia la de Harry y sintió un nudo en la base del estómago al mirar ese delicioso rubor que le tiñó las mejillas._

_Que hermoso era. En esos momentos Severus sintió el calor de su cuerpo traspasar entre la tela de la túnica. Fue conciente de los acelerados latidos de su corazón y del temblor de su piel._

_Se dio cuenta de la vida que irradiaba ese cuerpo juvenil._

_Y se sintió feliz._

_La felicidad estaba por enloquecerlo. Sus brazos se cerraron aun más, en torno a Harry. Y estuvo a punto de besarlo, pero alcanzó a detenerse a pesar de la dolorosa protesta de su corazón._

_Entonces lo sintió._

_Era algo que se le escurría lentamente provocándole un dolor que el hechizo acentuó de esa manera que no había experimentado._

_Toda la frialdad se le derritió al sentir que sostenían su cuerpo y fue conciente de las palabras incomprensibles de su pupilo._

_El amor había vuelto._

_El hechizo estaba desintegrándose a causa de una muerte.... Su muerte._

_-No te muevas –pidió Severus al sentir un tirón que intentaba levantarlo –Es inútil.... Tienes que buscar al director, debes ir con los demás niños y ponerte a salvo.... Debes..._

_Harry le cubrió los labios con los dedos. La verdad es que Severus agradeció eso. No tenía fuerzas para hablar. Lo único que quería era permanecer ahí..... junto a él._

_*_

_Zabini alcanzó a apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo en una rodilla. No había caído, pero podía asegurar que pasaría con el siguiente golpe._

_Y es que jamás imaginó que cada estocada de Malfoy llevase esa tremenda fuerza. El las pocas veces que lo vio manejar la espada notó elegancia y agilidad, pero jamás fuerza. Y era esa fuerza lo que lo estaba derrotando._

_No es que Zabini superara las magnificas habilidades que Malfoy poseía con la espada, pero siempre había encontrado librarse de la mayoría durante las prácticas escolares._

_Ahora sabía que había sido un ingenuo pensando que estaban equilibrados en habilidades. En ninguno de sus encuentros provocó tanta ira como ahora y notaba que había sido una completa estupidez._

_~"No puedes con él. Regresa"~_

_zanibi apretó los labios. No podía levantarse. Su cuerpo estaba agotado y Malfoy continuaba ahí, de pie, esperando._

_-Termina de una vez, Malfoy –espetó con odio y absolutamente humillado._

_-Creo que la humillación es la mejor manera de demostrar superioridad –Draco soltó una risita y blandió la espada en el aire –muy especialmente si luces esa marca._

_La marca._

_En el primero movimiento Zabini fue tomado por sorpresa y el resultado fue ese profundo corte que se de4slizó desde su frente hasta su mejilla._

_-Te arrepentirás por esto –gruñó Zabini viéndolo caminar hacia la salida del aula de duelo tras guardar con horroroso cuidado esa filosa espada._

_-No me arrepentiré...  Una alimaña rastrera como tu jamás alcanzará el nivel de un Malfoy. Y ambos lo sabemos..._

_*_

_Remus notó el cambio de la situación. Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sirius, supo que lo había notado también y sintió que toda tensión comenzaba a evaporarse de manera gradual._

_Ambos llegaron hasta la enfermería viendo a un numeroso grupo de alumnos de todas las edades. Muchos, si, pero  muy pocos a comparación de la matricula real de todos los estudiantes que estaban en el colegio._

_Sirius se las arregló para penetrar hacia la enfermería y fue recibido por una histérica Madame Pomfrey que se acercó para revisar al niño que él tenía en brazos y realizar un hechizo que cerró la herida en su hombro. Justo la que Sirius había estado presionando._

_- El comedor esta seguro en estos momentos –dijo la mujer dando la vuelta  para revisar la frente amoratada de otro niño -, lleven a ese niño junto con otros más para que esperen un poco._

_-¿No hay lugar? –preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño._

_-No –respondió la mujer dejando claro que eso la desesperaba -, tengo criaturas que necesitan una cama  más que otros. Además la profesora McGonagall ya ha pedido refuerzos, estarán seguros en el comedor._

_Remus entendió y sintió que el corazón se le hundía en el pecho._

_-¿Dumblendore? –preguntó Remus._

_-Vino hace unos momentos –respondió ella con un extraño dejo de tristeza -, trajo a algunos niños y miró a otros como si los contara, después evitó hablar con los pequeños que se le acercaron y se fue. _

_Que dolorosa respuesta. Remus se sintió aun más acongojado y culpable por no haber estado ahí. Todos esos niños lo habían necesitado y él no había podido llegar a tiempo._

_-Iremos al comedor –dijo Sirius como si comprendiera las inquietudes de Remus y le tocó el hombro –Creo que McGonagall será más útil en la enfermería._

_*_

_-Se han ido –murmuró Deborah besando la frente de un niño que había estado llorando desde que llegó al comedor y al único que se acercó a abrazar para calmar ese ataque asmático que le impedía respirar –Pronto iremos por tu medicina y te sentirás mejor, solo resiste un poco más..._

_El niño dio otro violento  jalón de aire e intentó calmar los  movimientos bruscos de su pecho. Deborah murmuró palabras en griego evocando un aire fácil de respirar al mismo tiempo que acomodaba el cabello húmedo del niño y  volvía a depositar un beso tranquilizador. Levantó la mirada hacia una alterada McGonagall que caminaba de un lugar a otro en busca de los niños más heridos y llevarlos a la enfermería._

_-Pronto estarás con Madame Pomfrey –susurró con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué se había desvanecido el suave aire que había convocado -... oye...Ya voy a llevarte... ya..._

_Imposible._

_Deborah ahogó un sollozo al enterrar la cara en el cuello del niño y sintió su humedad helada, carente del acompasado y acelerado latido que había estado vigilando hace un momento. El olor a muerte le invadió las fosas nasales y no pudo contener el torrente de lágrimas que manó de su cuerpo._

_Una mano se posó en su hombro. Deborah levantó la mirada y se encontró con el brillo cargado de compasión en los ojos de Remus._

_Lo odió por eso._

_A su espalda estaba Sirius. Podía sentir su tacto en el hombro y percibir ese olor que tanto amaba._

_-¿Dónde esta Harry? –preguntó ella tragándose otro sollozo y se obligó a desprenderse del cuerpo infantil para levantarse._

_-No  lo encontré por ningún lado –respondió Sirius preocupado –Creí que estaría aquí._

_Deborah miró el comedor y alcanzó a ver a Draco. No estaban juntos. _

_Un poco mas a lo lejos se veía a Hermione regañando a un herido Ron. Tampoco estaba con ellos._

_Usando los restos del hechizo que había realizado, consultó a los espíritus._

_Uno respondió._

_Aquel que le informaba sobre un hechizo roto. El único que había sabido donde estaba Harry y que le confiaba la compañía que tenía en esos momentos._

_-No te preocupes por él –dijo a Sirius , esta a salvo –miró a todos los niños –ellos se han convertido en nuestra prioridad ahora._

_-¿Debbie? –preguntó Remus al verla avanzar hacia la sub directora._

_ -No te preocupes –murmuró ella frunciendo el ceño –Los espíritus se dan por satisfechos con lo que han obtenido. Vamos con los niños. A McGonagall le urge ir a la enfermería._

_*_

_-Se han ido._

_Harry aflojó un poco la presión que sus brazos hacían en el cuerpo de Severus y lo acomodó con cuidado sobre sus piernas._

_-Si –susurró en respuesta -, se han ido._

_Durante todo ese tiempo se había extendido un tranquilo silencio en el lugar. El eco de sonidos aislados apenas habían sido suficientes para irrumpir esa atmósfera pacífica en la que ambos habían permanecido, alertas a cualquier sonido violento que evidenciara la presencia enemiga._

_Ahora todo estaba bien._

_Los dos lo sabían._

_El llanto de los niños había terminado junto con los pasos acelerados y lejanos a ese sitio. Ya no se escuchaban chispazos de maldiciones ni paredes sucumbiendo a ellas._

_Ahora solo se podía apreciar el silencio._

_Todo había terminado al fin._

_Harry no encontró las palabras para romper ese silencio. Solo pudo permanecer abrazándolo con el mayor de los cuidados sin dejar de presionar la herida._

_¿Cómo pudo provocar una herida así una varita?_

_No lo sabía. De lo único que estaba conciente era que no se movería de ahí._

_Quizá pensó en hacerlo en un principio. Quiso llevar a su profesor a un lugar donde pudieran atender esa herida. Pero algo en su interior le hizo saber que eso sería inútil._

_-Hace frío..._

_No mucho en realidad. Pero Harry prefirió no hacérselo saber a su profesor, muy especialmente por que él mismo estaba por romper a llorar al comprender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_Lo iba a perder... para siempre... ¿verdad?_

_Antes podía soportar su presencia aunque no le amase. Al menos estaba al pendiente de él y podía saber que estaba a salvo a pesar de su peligrosa dualidad en toda esa situación. Al menos podía mirarlo cuando no soportaba las ganas y apreciar cada cualidad de la que se había enamorado, aunque nadie más pudiera verlas. Al menos podía... saber que vivía._

_-... los niños..._

_-Todo ha terminado –musitó Harry -... Todo esta bien..._

_Eso era todo, ¿verdad?_

_A pesar que Harry sabía que las cosas no habían hecho otra cosa que empeorar no podía darle esa preocupación a su profesor._

_Además aun persistía esa molesta seguridad de que lo perdería. _

_El hechizo se había roto, ¿verdad? Tal como su tía lo llegó a mencionar... ¡¡El hechizo se había roto!!_

_... entonces..._

_¿había recuperado a su amor?_

_No lo sabía. Y lo cierto es que temía preguntar._

_Temía saber la respuesta de la misma manera a la muerte que se avecinaba de forma irremediable._

_Al chico le encogió el corazón ver al profesor en ese  estado. Sabía que la herida había sido grave, pero no se imaginó que lo debilitara de esa manera._

_La sangre adherida al cuero cabelludo daba un tacto pegajoso y sucio, peor el chico no podía retirar sus manos del cabello para hacer esas caricias ocasionales en busca de calmarlo... ¿o calmarse?_

_Quería decir muchas cosas. Deseaba expresar en palabras todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su pecho con violencia. Y a la vez no quería._

_Ese silencio lo había seducido con una fuerza que jamás se creyó  capaz de conocer y solo se conformaba con estar ahí, a su lado. Amándolo más que nunca._

_Pero no podría perdurar por siempre, y Harry lo sabía._

_El silencio se rompería y de nuevo estaría rodeado de esos sonidos que tanto daño le habían hecho._

_-Voldemort..._

_Harry se apresuró a cubrir los labios de su mentor para que no completara la frase._

_No era necesario. Ya sabía lo que quería comunicar. Sin duda estaría preocupado por lo que les esperaba a todos a partir de ese ataque. Seguramente esperaba comunicar todo lo que creía saber... y quizá hasta intentaría darle unos consejos al respecto. _

_Pero Harry no quería escucharlo. Ya sabía que su vida cambiaría a partir de ese momento. Ya sabía todo lo que tendría en sus hombros._

_Entonces recordó a Draco._

_El dolor se le agudizó en el pecho de tal manera que se sintió desfallecer. Pero tomó fuerzas; por él y por su profesor... por... su segundo amor._

_... por que..._

_..._

_... lo abandonaría como Harry fue abandonado una vez..._

_-No se preocupe –dijo a Severus – yo me haré cargo ahora... usted solo debe descansar..._

_-Moriré... –musitó el hombre provocando una opresión en el pecho de Harry._

_-... si..._

_Severus levantó la mano para hacer una caricia en la mejilla suave de Harry. Sintió su calor a pesar del frío de la noche. Sintió su... vida..._

_Ojalá pudiera tener un poco de esa vida ahora._

_-El hechizo se ha roto –murmuró Harry frotando la mejilla contra la palma que le hacía esa suave caricia._

_-... si..._

_Si. Era justo lo que deseaba escuchar. A pesar que ya lo sabía era justo lo que deseaba escuchar. _

_Un año esperando a calmar ese dolor y hoy, por fin, lo había logrado. _

_Lo había logrado, si. Y aunque el precio era muy alto pensaba que no existía momento de más dicha que ese._

_-¿Ahora puedo escucharlo?_

_El chico notó una expresión desconcertada en rostro de su profesor. Tan desconcertada que sintió miedo a que no comprendiera sus palabras._

_¿Lo habría olvidado?_

_¿Era posible que olvidara todo el amor que le profesó aun con la cercanía de la muerte?_

_-... si... Puedes escucharlo._

_La respuesta no solo calmó las dudas de Harry. Le llenó el corazón de tanta alegría que apoyó sus labios contra los de Severus. Casi al instante recibió respuesta y ambos alientos se fundieron con ese erotismo que ambos habían estado ocultando._

_Tan perfecto._

_... tan... hermoso..._

_-Te amo –susurró Severus en cuanto sus labios quedaron libres._

_Lo último._

_Lo definitivo._

_El hechizo se había roto y se había llevado consigo lo que Harry más amaba._

_¿Qué hacer ahora?_

_¿Con qué camino seguir?_

_Harry acomodó a su mentor en el suelo y suspiró viendo la tranquila expresión en su rostro._

_Él había muerto por lo que creía._

_¿En que creía Harry?_

_-Yo solo creía en ti... –susurró con ternura pese a que su corazón dio un vuelco de dolorosa protesta._

_¿Qué sabía el corazón al fin de cuentas?_

_En todos esos años solo le había dado tristezas... Y la única alegría que se creyó capaz de poseer ahora estaba muerte._

_De nuevo una protesta._

_-Ya no tengo fuerzas para creer en nadie más –dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido –Tu camino es mi camino ahora, Severus...  Entonces estaremos más unidos que nunca..._

_*_

_Draco lo notó._

_No lo esperaba. No después de estar compartiendo emociones tan puras antes del ataque._

_Pero no replicó. No era su deber... no se humillaría por ello._

_Si Harry había decidido sacarlo de esa manera de su vida, estaba bien... En algún tiempo se daría cuenta de su error y entonces regresaría. _

_Regresaría a un lugar donde ya no había amor para él._

_Por que para Draco... El Harry que amó había muerto._

_Así que no le dio importancia a la charla que la nueva Orden del Fénix desarrollaba. No hizo caso a los absurdos ideales del nuevo Harry... no hizo caso a nada._

_Lo único que podía hacer por él era estar de su lado. Nada más._

_Que no le pidiera nada más, por que no obtendría nada por ese dolor que le causó al echar a la basura esa emoción que apenas nacía._

_Nada._

**Continuará...**

**Moryn: **Aquí esta la causa de mi culpa. La verdad no sé si salió más emotivo que interludio, no sabría explicarlo. Lo que si me consuela es que mas explicado si esta. Besos y gracias por leer.

**Reina-Ayesha: **Nuestro lobito tiene instintos asesinos muy peligrosos, pero no hará nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse, eso me corresponde a mi XD. Y no te preocupes por la insistencia. Ya veremos ke se puede hacer.

**Kendra Duvoa: ** Zabini recibirá lo suyo, no te preocupes. Claro, al principio pareciera que sus planes salen a la perfección.

**Amaly Malfoy:** Aun tengo algo de duda cobre los capitulos... Cosas mías, supongo. Lo bueno es que ya no tienes dudas de las historias pasadas... pero si aun hay puedes exponerlas con confianza. Blaise no mató a Lucius, pero debido a la confianza que depositan en él, fue capaz de "convocar" al propio Lord Voldemort, La madre de Blaise es punto y aparte... en palabras simples, ella le dijo a su hijo respecto a la "relación" que había notado en Lucios con Debbie, nada comprobado, pero muy obvio para ella. Y por ultimo: Sirius SI sabe lo que Remus siente... Mas adelante aclararé este detalle. Y no te preocupes por las webs... ya hallare la manera.

**Little My: **Sip, este es el definitivo. Aquí muere Seve. Los recuerdos son evocados por el narrador, ni Harry ni Draco... Gracias.


	16. Union

**Dieciséis: "****Unión"******

La casa se había comenzado a sentir demasiado grande desde que él no llegó.

Que tontería. Harry no tenía por que tener esa sensación. Tendría que _forzar_ la satisfacción debido a que ya no soportaría al arrogante rubio moverse por la casa como si fuera el dueño. O verlo acomodar muebles nuevos por aquí y por allá mientras murmuraba con absoluto descaro sus frases burlonas respecto a la "_elegante_" vida que el gran Harry Potter se había procurado.

Si, tendría que sentirse satisfecho por que parecía que, _por fin_, se había librado de él.

... Pero no lo sentía....

Había un ridículo cúmulo de emociones en su interior, pero ninguna era _satisfacción_. Y al no encontrar satisfacción se había reprimido de analizar las "otras".

_Por qué no podría estar extrañando a Draco Malfoy, ¿verdad?_

-¡¡Claro que no!! –se dijo a sí mismo con algo de enfado y se acercó hasta su escritorio en donde tenía varios informes.

Encima de todos ellos se veía el de la segunda división de combate.

Cierto, la ultima vez que lo vio no pudo informarle.

Claro que no habían tenido mucha oportunidad de todos modos y Harry tocó el limite de la paciencia de Draco intentando disculparse.

_¿Por qué se había disculpado?_

Ni que fuera su culpa la muerte de Audiel. El propio Draco lo había matado.

¿Por qué se molestó con él?

Si, bueno... quizá era por su decisión de adelantarse y matar a Audiel al ver que Ron dudaba demasiado. Draco debió notarlo.

¿Estaría molesto por eso?

"Imagínate cómo estarías tu " le dijo una vocecilla ", te acuestas con Audiel desde hace... tiempo. Lo llevas a una misión de la que sale poseso y cuando las cosas se ponen feas te comportas como si jamás hubieses tenido sexo con él e intentas matarlo".

Oh, en ese caso si podría tener razón para estar molesto.

Pues molesto o no, debía saber del ataque que ocurrió a su división. 

Claro que Harry no pensaba volver a verlo, así que tenía que buscar a alguien que lo hiciera por él. De preferencia en una reunión en donde Draco no tuviera oportunidad de echarle la culpa.

*          *            *

Se trataba de un hechizo bastante complicado. La base se situaba en un caldo hecho solamente con la sangre de un _patriarca_ o un familiar superior del individuo a dominar. La ventaja de emplear ese modo de dominio se basaba en la misma sangre ya que era posible utilizarla como una extensión corporal bastante poderosa.

Solo si el individuo dominado lograba reunir un poco de voluntad podía detener el ataque y dar oportunidad a que se le librara de tan horrible maleficio. La única manera de librarlo era con la muerte.

El medio utilizado para la dominación era el preciado líquido carmesí, por esa razón no se podía salvar la vida. Pero no podía tratarse solo de su sangre. Tenía que ser dominado por un familiar suyo. Alguien con quien compartiera un fuerte lazo sanguíneo.

Ese era precisamente el problema.

¿Quién había facilitado el dominio de Audiel Malfoy?

Anne, su madre, había muerto hace 4 años bajo efecto de una posesión semejante; justo por que se pensó que podría ser un prisionero valioso. Sirius solo la había dejado inconsciente, pero el lazo de sangre que la tenía cautiva la consumió de manera horrible y ni Deborah, quien conocía un poco de la maldición, pudo salvarle la vida.

Lo cierto es que no lo habría logrado de todas maneras, pero le habría gustado evitar todo su sufrimiento.

Lucius... Él había desaparecido. Seguramente murió también... no encontraron su cuerpo... pero... ¿qué otro destino podría tener un traidor a Lord Voldemort?

Pero es que no se pudo dominar a Audiel Malfoy de la nada.

Debbie había estado batallando con la idea hasta que recordó a la hermosa Narcisa.

Imposible. Muy a pesar de ser la madre de Draco no tenía una distinguida línea sanguínea de los Malfoy.

Aunque ella habría participado gustosa. La ultima vez que Deborah la vio fue para recoger a Draco y evadir unas cuantas maldiciones debido a que le había robado las dos cosas mas valiosas de su vida. También escuchó un florido vocabulario en ella que jamás creyó poder relacionarle y memorizó cada palabra con la que prometió vengarse.

Narcisa había odiado a Anne por relacionarse con un mago "inferior" a los Malfoy. Quizá si la hermana menor de Lucius llegase a saber que el pobre muchacho la había abandonado por culpa de Narcisa pudo matarla con sus propias manos.  Pero un Malfoy pecaba de orgulloso, y Anne no era la excepción; así que jamás dio muestras de estar interesada en otra cosa que no fuera su precioso bebe Audiel.

Audiel...

¿Quién había dado la pauta para dominar al Malfoy?

En todo el tiempo que Deborah sirvió a Voldemort, jamás lo vio afanarse por una colección de sangre de sus mortífagos. Pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

¿Y si había guardado una muerta de sangre de Lucius?

Que ridículo.

¿Cómo iba a hacer eso  si jamás lo hizo con su brillante manos derecha: Allan Glader?

Además el hechizo necesitaba sangre viva... aun tibia.

De cualquier manera  no podía seguir pensando en ello. Ahora que había recuperado la conciencia y la energía suficiente para transportarse de un lado a otro tenía que lidiar con las palabras de Lord Proteo.

Por eso estaba ahí, en esa calle de apariencia lamentable.

La mujer detuvo sus pasos frente a un lugar destartalado en donde se podía leer un letrero anunciando artículos de broma.

Un negocio brillante. Uno que habría sido un éxito, pero que pasó a segundo plano en el instante que se marcó el inicio de la guerra.

Deborah levantó la mano tanteando la madera podrida, sintiendo el frío de la superficie rasposa hasta detenerla en la parte superior, cerca de un gravado simulando a un Trol con un artefacto a la mano. 

En el sitio se percibió un poco de calor.

La mujer aspiró un aroma que le irritó un poco las fosas nasales y volteó hacia la abandonada calle.

Comprendiendo lo que escondía la brillante puerta mágica, metió un dedo por el orificio nasal del trol hasta ganar una profundidad considerable y tocar algo pastoso y frío que estuvo a punto de provocarle nauseas. Decidida a no irse del sitio, tanteó la cavidad hasta percibir un espiral metálico y empujar con suavidad. Al instante  se escuchó un CLICK y el inconfundible sonido de los ladrillos moviendose llamó su atención.

Ella desvió la vista hacia la pared descubriendo la entrada y extrajo su dedo para caminar hacia el hueco al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la sustancia pegajosa.

-Señorita Potter –saludó Fred.... ¿o George?... Deborah no pudo distinguir su aroma entre todos los que se mezclaban en el ambiente -¿Qué le parece nuestra puerta?

-Asquerosa –respondió ella escuchando claramente el sonido de los ladrillos al volver a acomodarse.

-La cambiamos cada semana –intervino el otro gemelo... uno que dejaba ver su aroma con más claridad y que Deborah reconoció al instante como George. Venía cargando un montón de ingredientes para colocarlos en la horrible mesa –Creo que la próxima semana agregaremos un emanador de olor.

-Sería mejor el excremento –opinó Fred.

Deborah enarcó una ceja.

-¿Tienen algo para mí? –decidió preguntar antes que los gemelos comenzaran a explicarse los hechizos exactos que pensaban usar junto con la muestra que tendrían que obtener.

-Ingredientes de contrabando –dijo Fred abriendo  un armario que la mujer no había detectado hasta el momento – Todos poco recomendables para alguien que dice estar del lado de los _buenos_.

-Genial –sonrió ella.

-Ahora que se ha recuperado –George se acercó viendo con ambición  la piel de la muñeca -, pensamos que sería conveniente experimentar con un ingrediente nuevo.

-¿Y colocar un chillido de sirena en la puerta? –preguntó ella con ironía – Ya hablamos de eso, muchachos.

-No desde su descanso  obligatorio –insistió Fred sin dejar de a acomodar frascos con pedazos de... "cosas" ensangrentadas.

Deborah estuvo a punto de negarse de nuevo, pero recordó un detalle que Charlie se había encargado de mencionarle antes de que corriera al lado de Draco.

-Hay algo que podría resultar beneficioso –dijo ella tomando un afilado cuchillo junto a un frasco limpio que logró encontrar entre todo lo que George había cargado –La permanencia de la sangre de un licántropo podría aumentar las propiedades de la de una sirena.

George y Fred miraron impresionados.

-¿Es una broma?

-No –ella cortó sobre la vena dejando ver una mueca de dolor y permitió llenar el frasco. Finalmente se presionó la herida para detener la hemorragia –No les daré más sangre, así que no la desperdicien.

Los gemelos recibieron el frasco con un gesto de incredulidad que cautivó a Deborah. Ella comenzó a recoger sus ingredientes para marcharse hasta que una noticia le heló la sangre.

-Peter Pettigrew ha sido atrapado... Bill piensa que es mejor que lo interrogue usted... no quieren que lo maten antes de tiempo.

*          *            *

Le habían llevado un mensaje urgente.

La verdad es que Draco no podía asegurar quien de los dos estaba más molesto. Si él, por haber sido interrumpido a mitad de su solitaria ceremonia mortuoria o Weasley por que estaba ahí para darle el recado precisamente a él.

Ella... 

Draco reconocería una clara mirada de rencor y envidia a considerables metros... Y era justo la mirada que Virginia Weasley le dedicaba ahora.

El rubio esperó el recado urgente con el que ella se había anunciado, tan solo aparecer; pero tras el paso de los segundos más tensos, largos y exasperantes de su vida, le dedicó una cínica expresión.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó a la pelirroja.

-Han convocado a una reunión –dijo ella.

-¿Otra reunión "_secreta_"? –el chico sonrió con burla -¿Quién convoca? ¿Tu _amor secreto_?

-¡Callate, Malfoy! –gruñó ella enfadada, pero sin poder detener el rubór de sus mejillas.

-No iré –dijo Draco.

-La reunión se convoca por la situación de tu división de combate.

-¿Qué situación?

Ginny volvió a enrojecer. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, no parecía querer ser quien la comunicara.

-Mañana en la base de Harry –evadió ella.

-Potter no me dijo nada –Draco frunció el ceño. Tampoco le había dado mucha oportunidad para hablar, pero si tenía relación con su división debió decirle algo.

-A la media noche –completó Weasley.

La muchacha desapareció con un fuerte chasquido dejando a Draco de nuevo solo.

¿Y por que no había traído el recado el propio Harry?

Idiota... ¿así pensaba lograr que lo perdonara?

*          *            *

Neville había notado tensión, como cada que se hacía una reunión de esa naturaleza. Harry aun no había llegado. Sirius se revolvía nervioso al lado de su amigo Remus, quien intentaba tranquilizarlo. Charlie charlaba alegremente con sus hermanos de... _algo_ que Neville no alcanzaba a escuchar. Y Ron y Hermione cuchicheaban preocupados... si, muy preocupados.

Finalmente llegó Draco. Al verlos a todos reunidos dejó ver ese gesto de superioridad y fastidio que siempre lograba molestar a Sirius... Oh, pero esta vez no surgió ningún comentario sagaz o hiriente.

El rubio resbaló la mirada por cada uno de los presentes hasta detenerla en un sitio... uno de los únicos dos lugares vacíos. Un lugar que no estaba en la cabecera como a Draco le gustaba. Aun así Neville lo vio caminar hacia el sitio y sentarse acomodando sus botas sobre la pulida mesa que el desgraciado elfo doméstico apenas acababa de pulir.

Todos continuaron en silencio.

La charla que los Weasley mantenían apenas lograba ser audible, pero...

-Imposible –musitó Remus, claramente interviniendo entre los hermanos -... ella no pudo dar su sangre así como así.

Neville levantó la mirada, eso era algo que en verdad le interesaba.

-Lo hizo –dijo Fred -, pero aun no sabemos qué hacer con ella.

-¿Quizá lo que la señorita Potter quiera es que hagan un hechizo oscuro? –preguntó Neville con curiosidad –Algo que detenga a nuestro enemigo.

-No estoy seguro que la sangre de una híbrida como ella baste para eso –musitó Remus.

-Tal vez combinándola.... –insistió Neville.

-De cualquier manera eso no te servirá de nada –interrumpió Draco con fastidio –Una solución combinada con la sangre de un licántropo no sirve para curar heridas Longbottom.

Neville apretó los labios.

-¿Y dónde esta el héroe? –siseó Draco -¿No somos dignos de su _admirable_ presencia?

-A mí me parece que solo _una_ en particular... –gruñó Ron.

-¿La tuya, _comadreja_? –ofreció Draco y se levantó – No tengo tiempo para perderlo, así que me voy.

Harry entró en ese momento.

Neville lo miró con cuidadosa admiración reconociendo que no cambiaba mucho por más combates y problemas... Es más, parecía tan... fresco... Un poco más frío, pero fresco.

-¿Te ibas, Malfoy? –preguntó Harry tan solo entrar y le invitó a sentarse de nuevo.

El rubio apretó los labios y se recargó en la pared cruzando los brazos en un claro gesto de altanería. 

-¿Mi tía ha despertado para faltar a sus obligaciones? –observó Harry a los presentes y sonrió encogiendo los hombros -¿Qué le vamos a hacer? –se sentó.

-¿No veníamos a hablar de algo que me concierne? –preguntó Draco.

Sirius se levantó.

-De hecho si... Hace poco tu división de combate fue atacada, Malfoy... Más de la mitad de los hombres se perdieron... Se cree que un infiltrado dio la ubicación exacta del cuartel... Los tomaron por completa sorpresa.

Por supuesto, pensó Draco. Cómo no los iban a tomar por sorpresa si el cuartel era uno de los más seguros, después del de Harry. 

¿Más de la mitad de los hombres?

Eso era mucho.

-_Bien_ –dijo el rubio intentando no verse afectado... 

Antes de estar con Harry había cuidado de cada hombre.. había vuelto en sus pasos por cada uno de ellos... Y ahora... todo había resultado inútil.

-Hemos estado hablando al respecto –continuó Sirius –No podemos seguir arriesgando a los pupilos nuevos en divisiones separadas.

Oh, ¿así que ya no le iban a enviar gente?

Genial... De esa manera no tendría que perderla.

-Por lo que pensamos integrar las divisiones de combate de nuevo. –completó Remus con esa serenidad suya.

-¡¡¿Qué cosa?!! –preguntaron Harry y Draco a la vez, claramente molestos.

-Cometimos el error de dividir poderes –dijo Sirius encogiendo los hombros –Así que vamos a unirlos de nuevo.

-¿Bajo orden de quien? –preguntó Harry con frialdad.

-_Común_ –Remus se encogió de hombros –La mayoría que integramos la orden del Fénix, estamos de acuerdo en hacerlo.

-Menos los dos afectados –ironizó Draco.

-No quisiéramos verlo como un asunto que afecte –insistió Remus –Ambos son aurores experimentados y buenos... Una división protegida por los dos daría más impacto.

-Eso es cierto –admitió Neville con la nariz arrugada –Serían más difíciles de vencer o sorprender.

Draco habría querido decir muchas cosas para refutar eso, sin embargo cayó en cuenta de que era cierto... 

Claro, sería ideal también si no estuviera molesto con Harry. Y daba la casualidad de que estaba muy molesto.

-Hagan lo que quieran –dijo finalmente.

-¿Y quien va a llevar el liderazgo de la división de combate? –preguntó Harry. Justo lo que Draco había evitado preguntar por que estaba seguro de la respuesta.

-Creo que ambos liderazgos podrían respetarse –dijo Remus dejando claro que eso no era importante en realidad.

-Bueno –siseó Draco –Si es todo me voy.

El rubio se levantó. Aun se veía molesto y contrariado, muy especialmente molesto. Aunque lo que más llamó la atención de Neville fue el hecho que ninguno se mirase. Bueno, no es que esperara que lo hicieran, pero la falta de cordialidad _enfrentada_ le había extrañado en verdad.

*          *            *

_"Une a Oesed y a Mistick en una erótica danza y entre su clímax coloca sangre de bestia y sangre de hombre… Entre ellos nacerá una criatura inferior, de cuya sangre, brotará la respuesta que buscas."_

Oesed... El espejo de Oesed... aquel que era capaz de mostrar los deseos ocultos de una persona que no era completamente feliz... Aquel que debería reflejar el secreto que guardan los corazones.

Si, sin duda había hablado de ello.

Mistick... Oh, esa era la herencia de su madre... El espejo capaz de reflejar lo que el dueño desease... Capaz de trasladarse aun entre mágia oscura y revelar los más oscuros deseos de la mente humana o no muhama... Mistick... aquel que le había inspirado a crear la pluma de oro y de plata... las plumas que podían responder cualquier pregunta.

Eso era la respuesta.

La sangre de ambos espejos era una de las plimas... La tinta, para ser más exactos. 

Eso había resultado más importante que asistir a la reunión.

Eso era lo que tenía que hacer antes de entrar en una discusión inútil con Harry.

Eso era más importante que ir a ver a Peter... por el momento...

**Notas de la autora: ** A partir de este capitulo tendremos situaciones que, probablemente, sean muy fuertes para mentes sensibles y todo eso... Por lo que voy a rogar completa discreción por su parte. Los lemons que vendrán serán publicados en otra web debido a... pues ya saben... Quizá en el siguiente capitulo informe respecto a esto...

**Ayesha**: Gracias... he aquí el siguiente  capitulo... procuraré actualizar pronto.

**Duare**: Si, bueno... Harry tiene sus propias razones para hacer lo que hizo... me parece que ni el mismo llega a comprenderlas, pero las tiene. Ah, kiza precisamente por ke su vida es... relativamente corta... no te parece?

**Amaly Malfoy**: Tienes razón, la vida de Harry ha sido bastante difícil... Desde que perdió a sus padres hasta... ahora (incluso en los libros). El amor sigue marcando la diferencia entre Lord Voldemort y él... solo esperemos que no la pierda...  No te preocupes... Draco sigue ahí... Ah, la pequeña frase fue hecha especialmente para el capitulo... pensando en lo que pasaría especialmente... (mía)... Besos.

**Kendra** **Duvoa**: Draco sigue teniendo sus razones para estar ahí... n.n... 

**Asosa**: Las cosas van a cambiar, no te preocupes. Besos.

**Moryn**: Muchas gracias... en verdad no pensé lograr tanto... es un completo halago, y lo digo de corazón.

**Murtilla**: Mi plan es fastidiar a los personajes hasta que griten sus sentimientos XD. El primero amor de Harry fue Severus, eso lo vez en "La trampa"... el segundo amor de quien se habla es Draco. Zabini no atacó a Lucius, solo dio el medio a Voldie para que lo atacara. Y sobre tener a los Malfoy en el lado oscuro... hum... si, puede ser cierto.

**Laury Potter**: Harry amó a Draco, de eso que no te quepa duda.

**Gala Snape**: Aquí esta la actualización. Gracias por darte tiempo para leer esto.

**Aniston**: Si, es Sevi... el cambio es equiparable, verdad?... Aunque si fue un poco duro ke halla dejado a Draco. Los capítulos van a ser mas fuertes, espero que tengas el corazón en su sitio por que apenas empieza lo peor.


	17. Cuando la Luna Llena llegue

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Slash.

Diecisiete: Cuando la Luna Llena llegue 

-¿Por qué no habría venido? –preguntó Sirius con algo de fastidio –Se supone que esta reunión era general.

Remus miró a su buen amigo percatándose que estaba molesto con esa situación.  No es que no lo hubiese visto molesto alguna vez por... algo... Lo raro de todo eso es que Debbie había despertado hace unos días y no parecía...

-¿No ha venido a verte? –preguntó Remus finalmente.

-¿Parezco alguien a quien su novia se ha dignado a verlo? –dijo Sirius con un poco de mal humor –Lo curioso es que no la encuentro cuando voy a buscarla... Siempre se "acaba de ir" o esta trabajando en algo "_importante_". ¿Es que su novio no es importante?

No parecía serlo en esos momentos, pensó Remus frunciendo el ceño.

Si. Era cierto que no le gustaba que ella estuviera cerca de Sirius, pero tampoco le gustaba ver a su amigo así.

Y por más contradictorio que resultara la emoción a su naturaleza, Remus quería que Sirius fuera feliz.

Que ridículo.

-Quizá esta usando la información que obtuvo – reflexionó Remus.

-Que aburrido –murmuró el animago –Ahora la siento más esquiva que antes...

-¿Más esquiva? –preguntó Remus.

-Tener una novia para eso no es divertido –Sirius continuó quejándose. Sin embargo Remus tenía esas últimas palabras alertas en su mente.

Imposible.

*          *            *

-Pareces estar muy tranquilo con todo esto, Malfoy –dijo Ron en cuanto lo vio entrar a la destartalada oficina; seguro buscando a Harry, sin embargo él no estaba.

-No te esfuerces por ser amable, comadreja –siseó Draco tras dirigir una rápida mirada al lugar –Así no tendré que fingir que me agradas.

Ron torció los labios y acomodó los pies sobre la desgastada mesa de madera del escritorio.

-Harry no está –informó el pelirrojo innecesariamente.

-¿En serio? –ironizó Draco.

El muchacho arrugó la nariz. Seguro estuvo a punto de responder algo horrible, pero Hermione entró cargada de documentos que depositó en la orilla del escritorio; miró a Ron de una manera que lo convenció de bajar los pies, hasta que reparó en Draco.

-Harry esta buscándote, Malfoy –dijo al mismo tiempo que encantaba  una pluma que comenzó a escribir rápidamente en un pergamino –Le dije que podías estar aquí...

-No pensé que "_unir fuerzas" _me hiciera tan *predecible*.

-Esperaba que al menos te hiciera humilde –replicó ella sin ofenderse por el comentario.

-Yo no tengo necesidad de eso –se burló Draco girando su cuerpo hacia la salida -; tampoco tengo necesidad de tolerar su compañía, así que me voy.

La verdad es que no quería ver a Harry tampoco. Con ese pensamiento salió de la oficina. No tenía ninguna razón para esperar y justo en ese momento le era imposible recordar lo que lo guió a la oficina del moreno. Y las ganas de discutir se le habían acabado.

El asunto referente al liderazgo bilateral aun lo tenía tenso; ya había tenido malas experiencias desde un principio. Los roces que él y Harry tuvieron provocaron la creación de la segunda división de combate, en busca de una armonía que no pareció posible en los inicios... Y ahora volvían a estar juntos.

Juntos...

No como compañeros en donde Draco podía burlarse de Harry y divertirse con esa nueva personalidad suya.

Estarían como compañeros de combate.

... le estaban dando una responsabilidad a Draco... 

Eso no lo molestaba... El problema radicaba en un Harry empeñado a mostrar  una fuerza omnipotente a los suyos. Una fuerza que le daba derecho a elegir abandonar al mago derribado o que podía negar una mirada compasiva.

Justo lo que Draco no había podido soportar y la razón por la que se había retirado.

Por que jamás había visto a alguien tan empeñado en hacerse daño.

¿Es que Harry no lo veía?

-Idiota –masculló molesto al momento que recargó su espalda en la sucia pared para mirar a los magos que se habían reunido para practicar.

Inconscientemente buscó una mata de cabellos rubios platinado, pero recordó que ya no estaba ahí y apretó los labios con fastidio.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Harry.

Draco lo miró de reojo y apreció esa frialdad que tanto había odiado. Con tranquilidad volvió a posar sus ojos sobre los magos que entrenaban y sonrió.

-Justo ahora estaba pensando que no era mala idea matarte y ocultar tu cadáver.

-No me digas –Harry dejó escapar una risita y se acercó a un lado del rubio -¿Qué tal si soy yo quien te mata a ti?

-Inténtalo –replicó Draco acomodándose el cabello con una mano.

-Una vez muerto –continuó Harry – podría comprobar  si vale la pena violentar tu cadáver.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Tu insistencia por rodear hasta la mínima **parte** corporal tuya con frialdad me asombra –respondió y lo miró. No te pareces nada al Harry que se me echó en los brazos.

La verdad es que el comentario provocó un molesto pinchazo en el corazón de Harry, uno que lo hartó aun más con la situación.

-Es por que ese Harry _ya no existe_ –dijo el moreno con frialdad.

Draco frunció el ceño.

¿Serían ciertas esas palabras?

-Que pena –Draco bajó la mirada y sonrió –Era justo el Harry que me _interesaba_.

Harry no respondió.

-Debo irme –anunció Draco con absoluta tranquilidad y enderezó su cuerpo con pereza –Iré a casa más tarde.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry como si acabase de despertar.

-_Nuestra casa_ –recordó el rubio con una sonrisa.

*          *            *

-¿Esto funcionará?

La voz de Albus se había vuelto desalentadora. Tanto que Deborah había decidido ignorarla la mayoría de las veces.

Con un optimista pensamiento terminó de acomodar uno de los espejos que había  transportado con ayuda del viejo y sonrió para mirarlo y transmitirle un poro de serenidad.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor –Dijo ella –Lord Proteo me ha brindado una clave; estoy segura de que nos ayudará mucho.

-La verdad es que no entiendo –murmuró el anciano con cansancio – Harry no se ha puesto en nuestra contra, Debbie, con eso debe bastar.

-Usted sabe más de ello que yo, señor –murmuró Deborah comprendiendo –Lo cuidó cuando era pequeño... Harry desarrolló un humilde carácter y en parte es por usted.

Que ya no lo mostrara no era culpa de Albus.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Debbie?

-Desde el otro bando se ven las cosas de manera diferente –respondió ella mirando los dos espejos –Quiero ver su mis preocupaciones valen la pena... Quiero saber si mi participación en esta guerra hará la diferencia.

-Harry hace la diferencia –dijo Dumbledore con una seguridad que conmovió a la mujer.

-En ese caso no debe preocuparse –susurró ella tocando las pulidas superficies de los espejos con las manos –Es seguro que ambos instrumentos solo confirmen lo absurdo de mis temores.

Albus no pareció más tranquilo con esas palabras, sin embargo las aceptó y abandonó el lugar, seguro para volver al castillo.

Deborah suspiro y dejó caer ambos brazos, un aroma le alertó de manera brusca y los movió cruzándolos de manera protectora sobre su pecho.

-¿Hay razón para que te muestres a la defensiva, Debbie?

-Dímelo tu, Remus.

El hombre se encogió de hombros en un gesto de indeferencia y enderezó su cuerpo para salir  de entre las sombras y caminar hacia ella. Estando a menos de un metro la miró como si deseara descubrir un importante secreto con solo esa acción. Finalmente poso sus bellos ojos de color miel en uno de los espejos y sonrió.

-¿Qué esperas lograr con esto?

-Aun no lo sé –admitió ella haciendo una caricia ausente sobre su cuello.

-Pero –Remus guardó las manos en algún bolsillo de su desgastada túnica – aun así necesitas hacerlo.

-Esta información pudo costarme mi estabilidad humana –respondió ella dejando claro que no daría marcha atrás.

Remus hizo un ademán afirmativo y caminó hasta el único sofá que se veía en la vieja y abandonada habitación. Se sentó cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y entrelazó las manos para volver a mirarla.

-Hablé con Sirius antes de decidir venir hasta aquí –le dijo con suavidad.

-Oh –dijo Deborah sin estar segura de la manera en que debía reaccionar ante eso.

-Me dijo que no había tenido oportunidad de verte –continuó –Al parecer no ha podido coincidir contigo.

-Y eso parece tenerte molesto –se atrevió a decir ella. ¿No debería ser lo contrario?

-Entre otras cosas –admitió Remus –En la reciente reunión pasada me enteré de curiosidades que me tiene susceptible.

Remus nunca había sido un tipo difícil de entender, pero en esos momentos Deborah se sentía terriblemente desconcertada y vulnerable ante sus palabras.

Tenía la seguridad de que estaba molesto con ella. Y la razón llevaba por nombre Sirius Black. Pero sus palabras parecían tener mucha más profundidad.

-Estas gestando...

-¿Perdón? –musitó ella parpadeando.

-Es evidente que no has experimentado cambios –murmuró viendo directo sobre su vientre –eso deja dos opciones.

La mujer apretó los labios.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Estás evadiendo al procreador...

-Eso puede ser por otra razón –interrumpió ella –Me has agredido mientras estaba inconsciente.

-Como sea... –Remus no le dio real importancia a pesar que un rubor cubrió sus mejillas -... La otra evidencia esta en el hechizo de protección que has colocado en casa de Sirius... Se ha tornado más violento.

La verdad es que Deborah no encontraba la razón por que eso tuviera molesto a Remus. En todo caso el enfado correspondía a Sirius.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? –preguntó él.

-No quiero que mi estado distraiga nuestras acciones.

-Pienso que Sirius necesita "ese" tipo de distracción –contradijo Remus sintiendo un apretón en el corazón –Un hijo lo haría feliz.

-Si –admitió ella frunciendo el ceño –Y lo convencería que la guerra no es impedimento para que dos magos adultos se unan en matrimonio, muy especialmente si están esperando familia... Así que te pediría que apadrinaras la boda o al bebé... No sé qué te dolería menos, Remus...

La sola idea lastimó a Remus. A pesar que solo era una acertada suposición de Deborah, se sintió absolutamente vencido... Sirius amaría a un hijo y sólo ella podía dárselo.

-Deberías hacerlo –dijo con seguridad –Le gustará...

-No si te lastima, Remus.

-¡¡No me vengas con ideas solidarias ahora!! Tu lo quieres... ¡¡No me lo arrebataste por nada!!¡¿Verdad?!

Deborah suspiró. Si lo escuchaba de esa manera podría darle toda la razón a Remus... pero...

-Cada vez que discutimos llego a convencerme que Sirius es un egoísta.

-No digas eso de él...

-Necesito que creas en mí, Remus... No es justo que me culpes por algo que no es culpa mía... Yo solo estaba en el camino... no obligue a nadie a tomarlo.

-Estas haciendo cosas muy raras, Debbie –se justificó el hombre lobo –Has entregado una muestra de tu sangre para que experimenten con ella y justo ahora me parece que no estas gestando de manera humana.

-Mi cuerpo esta saturado de magia oscura y requiero de mas concentración... Lo más saludable para la cría es el huevo –dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Cuándo de lo dirás?

-Pronto... –respondió ella incorporándose y caminó para mirar ambos espejos –Ahora necesito encargarme de esto. Debes tener a Sirius ocupado mientras llega el momento.

-Deberíamos hablar más sobre ello –Remus suspiró.

-Lo haremos –prometió ella –Quizá cuando la Luna te favorezca... así no tendrás que guardarte muchas cosas.

*          *            *

-La verdad es que no veo el problema –dijo Hermione –Ambos son adultos responsables y están peleando por una causa común. Bien podrían hacer a un lado sus diferencias personales y unir fuerza. Apuesto a que eso beneficiaría de sobremanera a la Orden.

-La existencia de dos Divisiones no era tan mala –contradijo Ron -... Quizá si dijeras eso a tu padrino...

-¡Ron! –amonestó la chica.

-La verdad es que la División de Combate jamás debió fragmentarse –concedió Harry.

-No fue culpa nuestra que Malfoy quisiera su propio grupo de aduladores –insistió el pelirrojo.

-Nosotros no somos un grupo de aduladores –regañó Hermione –somos una base de combate.

Harry torció la boca.

-No hay razón para preocuparse –dijo a sus amigos –Iré a casa a descansar... Pienso que deberían hacer lo mismo.

La verdad es que llegar a casa no era una idea atractiva a Harry. Una molesta opresión lo estuvo acompañando desde que recibió la integración de ambas divisiones de Combate. Y aunque Draco jamás había necesitado de otra gtente para verse imponente, a Harry le parecía que se enfrentaba a algo menos fácil de manejar.

No por que Draco fuese manejable.

-Ojalá –murmuró Harry de mal humor.

Pero cuando el rubio se hacía acompañar de "su gente" se mostraba aun más intolerable.

Era eso lo que lo tenia molesto. No se sentía con la paciencia necesaria para soportarlo.

Así que atravesar la puerta de su departamento no le causó demasiado alivio. Mucho menos al percibir ese delicioso aroma desde la cocina.

Con un bufido de fastidio caminó hasta la habitación viendo a aquel que comenzaba a provocarle dolor de cabeza.

-Creí que estabas molesto conmigo –murmuró Harry recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Draco terminó de servir la comida en un plato que Harry jamás había visto (seguro era nuevo).

-Lo estoy –dijo el rubio caminando hacia la mesa en donde acomodó el plato –Por eso he pedido comida solo para mí... ya comerás algo de esas "cosas" que insistes en guardar en el refri... Por cierto, el hechizo de protección que tienes se ha mostrado más violento... el pobre repartidor tuvo que entregarme la comida en la calle.

-Justo lo que mereces –dijo Harry simplemente y se sentó frente al rubio –me extraña que el hechizo se muestre tan benevolente contigo.

Draco se rió. Se trataba de una risa que mezclaba ese tono de burla cuando Harry decía algo que entraba en su calificativo de _adorable_  o _ingenuo_.

Harry frunció el ceño. No quería ser adorable o ingenuo. Menos para Draco.

El rubio recargó la barbilla en una mano sin dejar de ver al moreno y sonrió.

-Así que no entiendes la naturaleza del hechizo que te salva el trasero a diario, ¿no, Potter?

-No me interesa.

El rubio volvió a reír. Eso se estaba volviendo molesto para Harry.

-Entonces no te lo diré –dijo con un tono de voz que estremeció a Harry –Ya que no te interesa saber por qué consientes que sea el único que entra al basurero que tienes por casa no me molestaré tampoco en explicarlo... –comenzó a comer con tranquilidad.

Harry apretó los labios.

Lo odiaba.

*          *            *

Tres hombres Lobo.

Preciosos. Fuertes... 

...prisioneros...

Voldemort rió al verlos e hizo una señal a su mortífago... El encapuchado avanzó hacia las débiles criaturas y extrajo una generosa porción de sangra para inyectarla en su propio cuerpo.

-Pronto será Luna Llena –dijo el mortifago con respeto.

-Si –aceptó Voldemort.

-¿Quiere que vaya por el hombre Lobo que se me escapó, Mi lord? –preguntó el cazador, quien miraba la escena en silencio y recibía una mirada evaluadora del mortífago.

-Creo que Lady Meer nos debe una debida explicación al respecto –negó el mago oscuro –Mientras tanto utilizaremos a estas criaturas... Para la siguiente Luna Llena déjenlas libres... Vamos a verles en acción.

El cazador hizo un ademán afirmativo.

-Muy pronto volverás a casa, hijo... –musitó con fría voz y una sonrisa surcó sus pálidos labios –Pronto las cosas retomarán su curso...

Continuará.

**Gala Snape**: Espero que te halla servido lo que escribí, gracias por dejar mensaje.

**Murtilla**: Si, peleando... Aunque estoy intentando entrar a un tipo de pelea más... "útil" para nuestros nobles propósitos, ju ju ju ju... Deborah tendrá resultados muy pronto... es cuestión de tiempo y Audiel, también sabremos lo que pasó... aunque en teoría todo esta resuelto. No he jugado ninguno de los juegos que mencionas, imagino que son interesantes, pero no los conozco... si tengo tiempo buscare un poco de ellos, gracias.

**Kendra Duvoa**: Respuestas muy pronto, no te desanimes (yo no lo hago XD). Besos y gracias por todo.

**Ayesha**: Creo que te pareces un poco a Remus... a veces te gusta y a veces la odias.... ke contradictorio... Lucius vivo?... No lo sé.

**Little My**: Yo sentí que si tarde... bueno, es que tenía un ritmo semanal, pero últimamente me he retrasado. Debbie tiene un plan a futuro... por el bien de la orden!!, si señor!!!... Pronto verán que su papel no es nada facil... De hecho para mi no es fácil rezagarla tanto, pero creo que lo logro un poco. Draco y Harry se saludarán, no te preocupes... Es una pelea inteligente, con frases inteligentes y reacciones inteligentes... el que estalle primero pierde... ¿ves?, jajaja... Sip, la acción comienza... Ataques mas salvajes... mas matanzas... mas sangre, etc etc etc... Y respecto a los besos compartidos por Harry y Draco... Labios, querida... Labios, cuello, pecho... abdomen... ¿No te parece cruel que el ataque sucediera justo en "esa" noche?

**Laury Potter**: Mil gracias. Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero que el próximo no demore mas de la semana. Besos.

**Moryn**: Si, será una bomba, pero aun no estoy segura a quien le explotará primero...  ¿Tu a quien le apuestas? ¿Harry o Draco?

**Beka de Kerry**: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, me agrada la idea de que te vayas adentrando a este mundo, animo y besos.

**Amaly Malfoy**: Anda, yo no juego con nadie... Quizá un poco con los personajes XD Tienes razón... Ahora que Draco y Harry están juntos en una relación mas notoria conocerán mucho del otro... muy especialmente Draco de Harry. Y de Lucius también tienes razón... Desaparecido no significa muerto... ¿qué le habrá pasado a mi suegro? Snif. Ciertamente Audiel no era un Malfoy muy admirable... de hecho así quería que fuera... También es cierto que es más fácil de dominar, así que respiraré en paz en lo que a Draco concierne... a menos que ese lazo Malfoy lo lleve a su perdición antes que alguien lo evite. Sé que el lemon ha dejado mucho que desear en este fic... de hecho yo misma no encuentro dónde ponerlo aunque en ocasiones pasadas ya se planeó... Pero lo habrá, no te desanimes... Neville el traidor? Hummm.... No sé, preguntémosle a Hermione... ella todo lo sabe. Besos.

**Diabolik**: Draco recuperara su osito, no te preocupes!... solo debo mover un poco de orgullo y necedad, ju ju ju. Gracias.


	18. Para que ella regrese

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Slash.

Dieciocho: Para que ella regrese. 

La imagen que ambos espejos mostraban era muy difusa. Se trataba de un hombre joven, a juzgar por la complexión de su cuerpo, pero no era posible distinguir su rostro... a excepción de esas dos marcas ubicadas en la frente, marcas mezcladas que evidenciaban la posible identidad de la imagen.

La marca oscura se reflejaba de un espejo a otro anteponiéndose a la otra: Una pequeña marca en forma de rayo.

Deborah casi estaba segura del significado de la imagen, pero la complexión corporal no podía ser la misma. Harry y Voldemort no podían tener el mismo reflejo.

La mujer revolvió la superficie de ambos espejos usando sus poderes para obtener el mismo resultado una y otra vez.

No lo comprendía.

Entonces sus ojos se posaban en la pluma de oro. Ese era el complemento de los espejos, la herramienta que le daría las respuestas.

Pero la pluma no había comenzado a escribir nada. La energía mágica que se manifestaba se había acumulado en el artefacto y la hacían temblar con violencia, pero no había podido escribir nada.

Tras mas de tres horas de repetir la misma acción una y otra vez, Deborah comprendió que no podía.

Algo le impedía obtener las respuestas a pesar que los tres artefactos mágicos vibraban intentando ser más claros; muy especialmente la pluma.

Los espejos transmitían una perfecta imagen a la pluma, pero el artefacto no era capaz se transmitirlo a su vez. Sin embargo no paraba de vibrar.

Eso era un obstáculo para alguien que había estado trabajando tanto. Y desde luego estaba comenzando a frustrar a Deborah al punto de que la histeria se hacía presente con más notoriedad.

Y es que estaba segura que eso no debería pasar. Ambos artefactos tenían  un poder asombroso y no podían ser limitados, a menos que la fuerza que intentasen observar resultara superior a ellos. Pero eso resultaba imposible cuando cada artefacto tenía cientos de años de antigüedad. Lo suficiente para que ningún mago (Aun Lord Voldemort) les superara.

Ni hablar. Tendría que investigar para conocer lo que estaba haciendo mal.

*          *            *

-La división médica necesita más ingredientes –dijo Ginny cuando por fin encontró a Harry tras dos días de buscarlo y escuchar que  había estado peleando con Draco Malfoy –Mi hermano Charlie se ha ofrecido a conseguir la mayoría, pero necesita apoyo.

-Que vayan Fred y George –dijo Harry intentando no mostrarse molesto por cierto rubio que daba ordenes a los magos para "asear" un poco el lugar.

-Ellos están ocupados –respondió la pelirroja viendo a Malfoy también antes de volver a concentrar su mirada en Harry –Tu tía les ha dado una muestra de sangre y están probando.

-Hum –gruñó Harry sin despegar la vista del rubio –Quizá Ron...

-De hecho iba a pedirte que me dejaras ir a mí –dijo ella con un poco de impaciencia –Conozco el terreno en el que mi hermano estará debido a que acompañé a Audiel Malfoy.

Oh, si.... Audiel era quien se encargaba de los ingredientes.

-Audiel tenía más posibilidad de escapar si había problemas –negó Harry y frunció el ceño -¿Por qué tenías que acompañarlo?

-Se necesita un mínimo de dos magos para obtener los ingredientes; es cuestión de seguridad... Uno cubre a otro.

-Audiel te cubría...

-¿Me vas a dejar ir o no? –replicó la muchacha molesta y colocó sus manos en las caderas.

-Esta bien –aceptó Harry -¡Oye, Malfoy! No te atrevas a mover esas escobas.

-¿Escobas? –preguntó el rubio con un gesto de burla que crispó aun más los nervios de Ginny –Creí que era la esquina de los desperdicios.

-Escobas –reiteró Harry –No las muevas de ahí.

El rubio encogió los hombros y caminó hacia otro sitio, esta vez dando ordenes a una ocupada Hermione que levantó la barbilla y pasó de largo hacia la oficina.

Ginny suspiró a l ver que su oportunidad de seguir hablando había acabado. Así que decidió hablar con su hermano y planear esa visita.

*          *            *

"Artefactos mágicos y hechizos para limitarlos"

Debbie torció los labios tras humedecérselos por novena ocasión. Un libro polvoso siempre le había parecido una fuente inagotable de conocimientos; pero en esos momentos solo era una aglomeración de hojas apolilladas con letras y más letras.

Claro que no esperaba encontrar la solución tan fácil: "Razón por la que el espejo Oesed y Mistick no daban respuesta..." , pero ya había hundido la nariz en el onceavo libro y nada.

Bueno, también era cierto que no esperaba encontrar la respuesta en el primer día en que se metiera a la biblioteca; así que cerró el libro para acomodárselo bajo el brazo y caminó hacia la salida.

Se llevaría ese libro a casa.

-Puedo buscarle más libros del tema –ofreció el anciano, quien había estado al pendiente de lo que pudiera ocupar y se veía más exasperado que ella.

-Muchas gracias –aceptó ella abrazando el libro -, me llevaré este.

Justo al dar dos pasos fuera del edificio Deborah se encontró un pequeño problema. Sirius no la dejaría leer...

Sin embargo ir de nuevo a su casa le resultaba deprimente, así que...

-Al menos merece ese tiempo –se dijo a sí misma.

Remus la había puesto en esa situación, así que no debería enfadarse, ¿verdad?

Convencida de que no tendría tiempo para leer el libro que había sacado. El dulce aroma que Sirius poseía le dio la bienvenida y se sintió invadida por esa flacidez que ablandaba todo su cuerpo, tan solo percibir la presencia de su pareja.

... su pareja...

¿Sirius se sentía realmente unido a ella de esa manera?

Debbie podía asegurar que le entusiasmaba verle... Sentía su ánimo y hasta era capaz de captar su erotismo. Pero no  había sido capaz de ver ese exceso de ternura y compañerismo que Sirius dedicaba solo a Remus.

Remus...

La verdad es que Deborah no lo había admitido, no estando plenamente conciente y con voluntad libre; pero llegó a desarrollar un odio arrollador hacía él que solo rivalizaba con el amor que le profesaba a la criatura.

Como ocurría a Remus con ella. Si. Los mismos celos.

Deborah odiaba al hombre gentil que lograba esa sonrisa despreocupada en Sirius y era capaz de arrancar alguna broma. Pero amaba a la violenta criatura que había enfrentado a la sirena demostrando una fuerza aplastante.

Al menos el hombre Lobo consideraba peligrosa a la sirena y deseaba exterminarla para que se mantuviera alejada de aquel a quien había elegido como compañero. Remus no quería lastimarla... Remus prefería sacrificarse por la felicidad de aquel al que amaba y dejaba que la sirena de regodeara con su victoria.

¿Remus la odiaría por que ella hacía lo mismo?

Deborah suspiró llevándose la mano al pecho. Justo en ese momento el ruido de la puerta llamó su atención y en cuestión de segundos se vio atrapada por unos brazos cálidos que le reconfortaron.

-Estoy molesto contigo –dijo Sirius con ese tono juguetón que anunciaba un castigo _erótico_ al que ella no podía resistirse.

-He vuelto a casa –susurró Deborah apoyando la cara en el pecho masculino para aspirar su aroma y se nuevo se sintió capaz de olvidarse de Remus.

-¿Y ese libro?

-Tonterías –repuso ella y levantó la mirada hacia los bellos ojos azules de su consorte –Vamos adentro.

*          *            *

-¿Por qué teníamos que traer a la gata? –preguntó Ginny apartando una enredadera que estuvo a punto de golpearle la cara –Estamos en misión, no puedes estar cuidando la mascota de alguien más.

-¿Te refieres a esta simpática híbrida cuya dualidad de _Nundu_ podría alejar a un ejercito de mortífagos? –preguntó Charlie con humor tras alcanzar a poner una mano para que la enredadera que su hermana había soltado no le pegara en la nariz.

-No creo que actualmente le teman a un _Nundu_ –repuso la pelirroja con algo de escepticismo -¿Le enseñaste a hacer algo?

-No, esta preciosa ya sabe lo necesario –dijo el hombre con orgullo y se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza del animal que venía corriendo detrás de ellos –Fue entrenado para combate difícil... Claro que ahora debe estar fuera de forma; se la pasa durmiendo o comiendo.

-No puedo creer que estemos hablando de una gata vieja en medio de la nada –refunfuñó Ginny.

-Bien podrías cambiar el tema –dijo él.

La muchacha prefirió no hacer caso a ese ultimo comentario  y continuó avanzando por la espesa vegetación selvática. El lugar donde recogerían los ingredientes se había colocado en una zona de difícil acceso a propósito, en donde solo se podía llegar a pie. El brujo que abastecía la división medica era un viejo medimago que dejó el cargo a Neville y ahora recolectaba y cultivaba toda clase de hiervas extrañas que hacían maravillas en los hospitales mágicos.

Pero desde que estalló la guerra se había hecho de los hospitales, crueles blancos de batallas. Razón por la que el viejo mago se mantenía a salvo y en continuo contacto.

Ginny sabía muy bien el camino debido a que había escudado a Audiel Malfoy. En la mayoría de las veces el rubio hacía gala de sarcasmos ligeros en donde dejaba claro que ella no era de su agrado. 

Y por supuesto la pelirroja sabía la razón. De hecho era la misma por la que ella no lo soportaba a él: Harry Potter.

¿Pero es que quien lo iba a imaginar?

Desde luego no Ginny.

Tanto procurar estar al lado de Harry para que fuera ese rubio quien se convirtiera en su amante.

Audiel Malfoy había representado un obstáculo que ella no pudo saltar. Y a pesar de su inadecuado carácter y esa frágil apariencia era fuerte.

Muy fuerte.

Lo mejor que pudo pasar es que muriera.

... Bueno... Si tan solo Draco Malfoy no acaparara la atención de Harry como lo estaba haciendo...

Ginny suspiró.

Por fin llegaron a una zona en donde el calor se había tornado insoportable y los mosquitos revoloteaban incansablemente en busca de alimento.

En medio del terreno accidentado se veía una vieja choza rodeada por objetos con hiervas de la apariencia más extraña.

Antes que Ginny se adelantara a tocar la puerta vio que la gata se adelantaba para olisquear la madera podrida y erizaba la piel de su lomo.

-¿Por qué no controlas a ese animal? –preguntó exasperada.

Charlie había mirado a la gata con profundo interés hasta escuchar el primer bufido y apreciar los espasmos que el cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir.

-Es una trampa –murmuró Charlie atrapando la mano de su hermana para colocarla a sus espaldas y mirar el lugar.

Ginny miró también sin percibir nada. A pesar que la gata si parecía detectar algo para recuperar esa horrenda figura de Nundu frente a ambos sin dejar de gruñir amenazadoramente, ella no había detectado nada.

Una trampa.

La ultima vez Audiel lo dijo.

... Alguien había sabido  que asistirían hasta ahí. Incluso el rubio propuso llevar más gente o cambiar el sitio de intercambio. Pero la propuesta debió ser escuchada por Harry, y ahora Audiel estaba muerto.

-¿Charlie? –preguntó ella sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo se enderezó y dio una orden en griego al enorme animal que lanzó una peste desde su boca. Eso mareó a la chica antes de que el mismo Charlie le diera algo que evitara el malestar y vio a la criatura rodearlos de manera protectora.

Pero Ginny seguía sin ver nada. A pesar que agudizaba la vista en busca de algún enemigo no lograba ver nada y comenzaba a pensar que todas esas precauciones eran exageradas. Habría protestado de nueva cuenta si no fuera por que varios magos encapuchados hicieron su aparición de manera tan repentina como la transformación de Candy.

-¿Cómo supieron que vendríamos? -murmuró Ginny.

-Me dijiste que la vez pasada fueron sorprendidos también –recordó Charlie.

-No exactamente en este punto –insistió ella –Audiel confundió el rastro cuando nos alejamos ... Un kilómetro más adelante nos topamos con una cuadrilla de mortífagos por accidente. ¡¡No pudieron llegar hasta aquí sin ayuda!!

Y la verdad es que eso era lo grave, pensó Ginny.

¿Cuántos mortífagos sabían la ubicación exacta de la vieja choza donde se guardaban las provisiones médicas?

Aun sabiéndolo había que atravesar un magnífico laberinto que se había creado con la vegetación.

-Después nos preocuparemos por eso –dijo Charlie con la varita al frente –Yo te cubriré, ponte a salvo.

La joven frunció el ceño.

¿Es que todos creían que era incapaz de defenderse?

Antes de que la chica pudiera protestar sintió un empujón que la internó en entre las hiervas del laberinto. Al instante el camino se cubrió y se vio excluida de la peligrosa situación.

Genial...

La muchacha se encontró en un territorio novedoso con esa temperatura sofocante en la que iba a resultar difícil encontrar el camino de regreso a la cabaña del viejo medimago. Le era posible escuchar los rugidos del animal al que Charlie daba ordenes, pero no podía ubicar el camino . Y los gritos aguerridos de voces que no conocía y pronunciaban perfectas maldiciones imperdonables, le confirmaban que en verdad habían caído en una trampa.

Que absurdo.

Ginni intentó tomar el camino de regreso para ayudar a su hermano mayor hasta que se topó con un mago que parecía tan confundido como ella y miraba la vegetación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ginny acercándose.

-Ordenes de ultima hora –dijo él.

-¿Harry te mandó? –ella parecía impresionada –Nos tendieron una trampa.

-Hum –el muchacho sonrió –Si, es lo que parece. Tu hermano no debió dejarte sola.

-Estoy buscando el camino de regreso –explicó ella –Cuando el hechizo de laberinto detecta un peligro que violenta su territorio confunde aun más las energías.

-Por eso es una suerte que me hallas encontrado Ginny –susurró el chico y con un violento movimiento le abarcó el cuello con una mano.

-¿Seamus? –musitó ella sorprendida al mismo tiempo que un gemido de dolor que escapaba de su lastimada garganta.

-Queremos que vuelvas, Virginia Weasley –musitó él acercando los labios a la mejilla femenina para depositar un beso –Lord Voldemort quiere que vuelvas.

Un pinchazo doloroso provocó que la joven apretara las manos en los hombros varoniles en un vano intento por liberarse.

No lo recordaba así de fuerte.

¿Qué era todo eso?

Sintió perfectamente la manera en que la piel de la mejilla se le desgarraba con algo particularmente filoso y comprendió que el chico la estaba mordiendo. Sintió también que las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla con una rapidez poco recomendable e intentó gritar y llamar la atención de su hermano mayor.

No. No podía.

Con desesperación buscó entre sus ropas hasta dar con su varita y la encajó con fuerza en el costado de Seamus. Fue eso lo que la precipitó al suelo mientras escuchaba los chillidos  del muchacho.

-¡¡Pequeña perra asquerosa!! –exclamó con desprecio y desclavó la varita de la carne suave, manchada con su sangre.

Ginny lo vio acercarse de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo una bestia se precipitó a la distancia adecuada para lanzar un zarpazo  y arrojar al mago contra la vegetación acompañado de un alarido de dolor.

-Candy... –musitó Ginny viendo al animal. Entre su pelaje podía apreciarse la sangre y tierra, resultado de una horrible desventaja.

-¡¿Ginny?!

Ese era Charlie.

La muchacha sintió los brazos protectores  de su hermano y suspiró apoyando la cara en su pecho a la vez que escuchaba a los magos enemigos acercarse.

Era el final, ¿verdad?

-Fue Seamus... –suspiró Ginny.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

Los mortifagos aparecieron de nueva cuenta provocando que Candy se pusiera a la defensiva de nuevo. Sin embargo Charlie estaba seguro que la desventaja numérica les costaría la vida y solo abrazó a su hermana pequeña esperando lo peor.

Con lo que Charlie no contaba era con ese instinto maternal del Nundu y de pronto se encontró cubierto por una cuidadosa cámara formada por el vientre de la criatura y provista de una seguridad que lo abrumó.

Zabini salió de entre las hiervas y rió al ver ese espectáculo. La Nundu había  cubierto a los magos, pero eso no le garantizaría nada.

-Quémenla –ordenó a su gente –Tarde o temprano el fuego alcanzará el centro.

El fuego comenzó a consumir el suave pelaje del animal... Zabini llegó a admirar la determinación de la bestia para no moverse a pesar de los alaridos de dolor que emitía y esperó hasta que todo se tornó silencioso y solo se escuchó el crepitar del fuego.

-Vámonos –dijo al ver que la carne comenzaba a quemarse desprendiendo un olor nauseabundo justo al tiempo que la respiración en el enorme cuerpo se detuvo y la sangre seguía brotando.

-Finnigan debe estar herido, señor  -dijo uno de los magos.

-Es su problema –espetó Zabini –Nosotros ya cumplimos con nuestra parte... Que se preocupe por salir vivo él solo.

Continuará...

**Gala Anape:** Anda, tu si que lees los capitulos rápido.  En lo personal espero que sea Harry el primero en explotar. A Draco no le conviene tanto. Y Sirius... Creo que le dara un ataque... He aquí la actualizacion... 

**Amaly Malfoy:** Aquí tienes tu traidor!!!!  Hermione no sabe, asi ke habrías quedado en las mismas XDDD....  Remus madurará, no te preocupes... muchos madurarán en esta historia. El hechizo se explicara en capitulos futuros... Crees ke Harry se quedara con la duda también?... tsk tsk... no...  Lo de hace 4 años continuara, no te preocupes. Y de Lucius.... vale, no es mi suegro... es mi complice... muahahahaha... Besos.

**Kendra Duvoa:** Debbie tiene miedo de muchas cosas justo ahora, pero el bebe estará bien... estará en perfectas manos... 

**Souyu Jumonji:** Gracias por dejar mensaje... me animó bastante. Bien, vamos por partes... A mi tampoco me gusta la pareja Harry y Severus... el hacer un fic al respecto fue por prueba personal... Claro, aun asi no pensaba dejarlos juntos... desde un principio iban a separarse. Harry es adorable, si, en eso coincido. Lucius el cazador?... Anda!!! Quien te dijo??? XDD... La bomba estara interesante, al menos en mi cabecita termina de manera muy conveniente XD, solo hay que tener paciencia. Mil besos y espero que este capitulo te guste.

**Moryn**: Draco volvió por que es mejor fastidiar al enemigo desde el punto más vulnerable... Pronto verás más de eso. Eso si... Sigue molesto... y mucho!!!, pero hay un detalle del que te olvidas llamado Ultima-palabra-de-Audiel. Besos!!

**Murtilla**:  Voldemort es todo un caso... Debo decir que me alegra hacerle planteado un plan "inteligente", ju ju ju... 

**Gaby Kinomoto**: Que bueno que te gusto.

**Haruka**: Ke milagro, niña!... no digas mis secretos, vale???

**Sakura Corazon**: Hola!!! Remus aceptará, recapacitará y actuará, no te preocupes. El escudo protector se explicará mas adelante, no se parece al caso de la mama de Harry por que aquí se implica magia oscura (cortesía de Deborah Potter) pero se asemeja un poco en la razón... Deborah protege a su consorte de esa manera. Ron también madurará... siempre y cuando no tenga a un Malfoy al frente XDDD.  Sobre tu capitulo... muchísima suerte con él. Besos.

**Ayesha**: Ya ya... Sirius no tendrá mas abstinencia, promesa. Y Remus no será padrino... n.n


	19. Movimientos incomprensibles

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Slash.

Notas: Este es un capitulo fuerte. Recomiendo discreción.

 Diecinueve: Movimientos incomprensibles 

Era esa preciosa languidez lo que convencía a Deborah que merecía esa dicha. Los brazos protectores de Sirius tenían la persuasión justa para que ella se sintiera superior a cualquier criatura (de su especie o de cualquier otra) que hubiese pisado la faz de la tierra.

Incluso Remus dejaba de tener importancia. Su poderío salvaje que acudía a él cada Luna Llena se veía reducido a nada ante la sirena plena y satisfecha. La criatura marina se enorgullecía por haber llamado la atención de Sirius, la misma persona que era deseada por un depredador de cuidado. Y la sirena demostraba su entusiasmo expandiendo su aroma en el impenetrable territorio que había marcado para su consorte con aun más fuerza.

En esos momentos se olvidaba  de la dolorosa verdad con la que había tenido que lidiar desde que engaño a Peter para que entregara a James.

Oh, Peter… Casi se había olvidado de él. Que doloroso resultaba acordarse de su estúpida inocencia.

-No sé quien es más idiota –murmuró recargando la barbilla en sus brazos y suspiró mirando a la calle. Se había acomodado en la repisa de la ventana dejando a Sirius dormido debido a una extraña melancolía.

Se sentía abandonada… sola…

Sabía la razón , por supuesto. Su parte humana se rebelaba ante la extraña forma que había elegido para gestar y se sentía terriblemente vacía. Y aunque Sirius lograba hacerle olvidar esa sensación, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Además una presión  en el pecho le había despertado. Una absoluta certeza de que había perdido algo muy importante y, esa parte, se había despedido.

Algo que jamás podría recuperar. Y sinceramente comenzaba a fastidiarle el perder cosas.

Deborah suspiró. Un tacto en sus hombros le provocó un escalofrío, justo el tacto que evaporaba la mayoría de sus dudas y le arrancaba esa sonrisa ridícula.

-No deberías tener la ventana abierta –susurró Sirius besando la espesa cabellera negra –El aire esta muy frío.

-Pero la noche es preciosa –dijo ella levantando la cabeza hacia la luna rodeada por esa bella luz invernal –No tan hermosa como la Luna Llena, pero luce espectacular.

… aunque…

Sirius estaba comportándose diferente.

Debbie sintió su tacto a través de los hombros hasta que las manos masculinas le atraparon las suyas y comenzaron a juguetear.

El calor masculino resultaba embriagador y agradable. Lo suficiente para volver a olvidarse de nuevo de los problemas y hacer que apoyara la espalda en su pecho.

-Cásate conmigo.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla femenina. Sintió la sortija en su dedo y le pareció que el tacto frío del metal le quemaba.

Imposible.

El beso en su cuello enalteció el instinto erótico de la sirena y Deborah escuchó el suspiro que escapó de su cuerpo hasta formular esa respuesta que se olvidaba de todos.

-Si… -se inclinó para recibir el beso en sus labios –Casémonos.

-¿Seamus? –Harry levantó la mirada ante un molesto Charlie que había ido a informarle.

La cámara que el cuerpo del Nundu formó con su cuerpo resultó mucho más de lo que el fuego pudiera consumir en poco tiempo y para cuando ambos pudieron salir ya habían pasado más de tres horas en las que Charlie contaba con nerviosismo los segundos que pasaban y que marcaban el agotamiento del oxígeno que se capturaba de forma natural entre el pelo de la bestia.

El salir fue lo difícil. Apartar toneladas de carne quemada resultó en verdad complicado y si no fuera por que Ginny terminó empleando un hechizo casero que había aprendido de su madre, Charlie aun estaría empujando inútilmente todo ese tejido graso que emanaba un olor cocinado y quemado.

La criatura había muerto, naturalmente. Cuando Clarlie pudo dejar a su hermana en manos de un medimago que atendiera esa fea mordida se encontró con otra dificultad. ¿Cómo iba a explicar a la señorita Potter que su Nundu era ahora un montón de carme cocinada y sangre coagulada por el calor.

Difícil

Pero eso no importaba ahora. No cuando Ginny le dijo lo que pasó con Seamus… Alguien que, se suponía, estaba en su bando.

Draco estaba ahí. Había fruncido el ceño conforme escuchaba la información y había parado de molestar a Harry.

-¿Y lo mataste, Weasley? –Draco interrumpió la explicación.

-Candy llegó antes.

-Eso no garantiza nada –replicó enderezando su cuerpo para salir de la oficina –Ese cretino sabe muchas cosas, no debiste arriesgarte.

-No es algo que te importe de todos modos, Malfoy –señaló Harry.

-No me importa –aceptó Draco mirando a Charlie de arriba abajo -, pero te olvidas que mi primo fue emboscado como esa Weasley. Resulta obvio para mi que alguien dijo lo importante que podía ser y, ahora que recuerdo, Finnigan sabía de su relación.

-En realidad todos sabían... –musitó Charlie.

-Pero como no creo que vayas a perder el tiempo buscando al culpable de la muerte de mi primo, seré yo quien traiga si cabeza –continuó Draco –Es personal.

-Se te olvida que estoy tras el verdadero culpable de la muerte de Audiel –replicó Harry con fastidio.

-A este paso no eres mejor que Lord Voldemort –siseó Draco con desprecio y salió de la oficina.

Charlie había permanecido en un prudente silencio hasta volver a posar sus ojos en un desmejorado Harry.

-Neville la esta atendiendo ahora –dijo con suavidad –Estaremos ahí, Harry.

-Si –fue lo único que el moreno respondió antes de quedarse solo en la oficina.

La verdad es que la acusación de Draco resultaba chocante.

¿Qué era esa violenta presión en el pecho?

No podía estar afectado por las palabras del rubio, ¿verdad?

Harry apretó los labios. Maldito Malfoy.

De cualquier manera no podía quedarse ahí a pensar en esas necias palabras, tenía que ver a Ginny... muy especialmente por que la habían instalado en el interior.

Así que caminó hasta la provisional zona médica que el propio Malfoy había instalado. En la puerta se encontró con Percy.

-¿Cuántos más están adentro? –pregunto Harry.

-Solo Charlie y los gemelos –dijo el pelirrojo con tono preocupado –Ella se ve bastante bien.

Percy apretó los labios. A Harry le pareció que pensaban en el mismo inconveniente y se planteó convencerlo y evitarlo ahora que estaban a tiempo. Sin embargo otro Weasley apareció justo cuando abría la boca para hablar.-Vine en cuanto me enteré –exclamó Ron atropelladamente al detenerse frente a los dos chicos -¿Cómo esta ella?

-Yo la vi bastante bien –dijo Percy -¿No estabas en guardia?

-Mi hermana es más importante –replicó Ron con una seguridad que chocó a Harry –Además Hermione aceptó cubrirme.

-Creo que Hermione habría preferido venir –comentó Harry.

-Me costó mucho trabajo convencerla, así que no empieces, Harry.

Claro, ¿cómo no iba a costarle trabajo si Hermione había desarrollado una interesante necedad por estar al lado de Ron?

Harry resopló viendo a su amigo penetrar la habitación.

Percy permaneció inmóvil como si la idea de estar en el interior le desagradara y la verdad es que el moreno estaba por coincidir en ello, sin embargo tenía que dejar todo de manera que no les causara problemas.

Así que entró.

Ginny se veía bien, como dijo Percy. Estaba sentada en la cama y sonreía a su hermano Ron ante la burla de los gemelos. En la mejilla y parte del cuello lucía una gasa blanca perfectamente acomodada. En ocasiones tocaba encima de la herida y aseguraba a su hermano Charlie que no le dolía.

Una emboscada, dijo Charlie. El Nundu se dio cuenta antes y Charlie alejó a Ginny; pero, al parecer, había alguien esperando en la única vía de escape.

-Yo estaba muy confundida –dijo la pelirroja –pensé que Harry lo había mandado para reforzarnos.

-Sabes que no hace eso –dijo Ron.

-Pensé que sería una excepción –musitó ella y sonrió levantando la cara hacia Harry -, pero todo salió bien y estamos en perfectas condiciones... ¡Seamus no me hizo nada!

Harry no estaba tan seguro de eso.

-¿Hay alguien que lo busque? –preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-Malfoy ha ido tras él –informó Charlie.

-¿Y a él qué le importa?

-Puede ser quien señaló a Audiel –intervino Harry pensando que era s mejor oportunidad - ; lo que me recuerda, Charlie, creo que conviene comenzar a hacer pruebas.

-No es posible que lo pienses siquiera, Harry –dijo Ron -, se trata de mi hermana... No puedes tratarla como aun traidor.

Los gemelos se miraron consultando algo hasta posar sus ojos en un callado Charlie.

-No sabemos lo que esa herida pueda provocar –respondió Harry con tranquilidad.

-¿Aparte del dolor, quieres decir? –preguntó la chica –Ya no me duele... Y no he sentido nada extraño.

-Creo que lo mejor es hacer pruebas –dijo Charlie con tranquilidad.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! –Ron miró a su hermana mayor con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces hagámoslo –dijo Ginny sin parecer afectada y miró a su hermano -¿Esas pruebas duelen?

-No –respondió el mayor sin hacer caso a los pucheros de Ron –Lo que si creo conveniente es que lo hagamos fuera de la base... es un sitio poco preparado para tener heridos.

-Un autentico asco –apoyaron los gemelos.

Harry agradeció el gesto. Eso ponía las cosas más sencillas y menos tensas.

Entonces comprendió que ahí tenía amigos valiosos... 

-Bien –dijo con tranquilidad –Si necesitan algo avísenme... Creo que Remus puede asistirlos.

-Seguro –dijeron los gemelos comenzando a guardar las cosas.

"Se recomienda hacer hipótesis respecto al mago con habilidad para bloquear las capacidades del artefacto mágico en cuestión"

Eso sonaba bien, de existir un mago más poderoso que ambos espejos, pero Debbie estaba segura que no era posible.

-Deberías dejar de trabajar –susurró Sirius acercándose para masajear el área del cuello y los hombros femeninos.

-Estoy muy cerca de algo –respondió ella luchando por no sucumbir a esa deliciosa sensación –No he podido dar con una respuesta por que alguien bloquea la magia.

-¿Alguien? –preguntó él chupando la mejilla hasta la base del cuello -¿Por qué no usas la pluma de oro para indagar y te dejas de leer libros inútiles?

-Por que la pluma no...

Deborah se interrumpió.

La pluma de oro... Un artefacto mágico con admirables cualidades,  pero no tan poderoso como Lord Voldemort. De hecho fue creado para descubrir emociones básicas en busca de una reconciliación de hermanos, no para descubrir importantes secretos a mitad de una guerra.

Oesed no daba una respuesta clara si no era vista por el propio ser reflejado y Mistick no podía atravesar la poderosa barrera de Lord Voldemort, pero si podía reproducir su imagen. Era por lo que la pluma de oro complementaba. La pluma debía ser capaz de escribir lo que el reflejo en Mistick era capaz de ver.

A menos que hubiese sido bloqueada.

-¡¡Eres un genio, cielo!! –Deborah giró para besar los labios de Sirius y corrió hacia la cama para comenzar a vestirse.

-¿Y esta es la manera con que me agradeces? –Sirius la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Necesito saber si la pluma esta bloqueada, tengo las herramientas necesarias, así que debo ir.

-Voy contigo –dijo el hombre tomando también algo de ropa para vestirse.

Deborah lo miró y por un momento se sintió boba al apreciar su precioso cuerpo adulto a cada milímetro hasta que reparó en algo que le hizo reaccionar con violencia.

-Nada de eso –dijo –Si vas conmigo no pararemos de hacer el amor.

-No estás logrando persuadirme – él sonrió con ese encanto que logró hacer temblar las piernas de la mujer.

-Esto es importante, Sirius.

-Esto también es importante –protestó él -, además seremos esposo y esposa.... No querrás educar a nuestros hijos por separado, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! –Deborah sintió que el corazón se le iba a los pies.

-¿No piensas tener bebes? –preguntó él al notar esa reacción –bueno... –se ruborizó – yo pensaba que podríamos tener unos cuantos ya estando casados...

Debbie se sintió conmovida y terriblemente culpable.

¿Estaba siendo justa realmente?

-Si –dijo entonces y se acercó para besarlo suavemente –tendremos montones de hijos. Pero justo ahora vas a quedarte aquí... mi casa no esta protegida como lo esta la tuya.

-No es justo que me hagas esto –protestó Sirius.

-Te lo compensaré –prometió ella.

-Esta bien –aceptó Sirius con un puchero -, pero no quiero que te arriesgues como la ultima vez.

-No me arriesgaré más de lo necesario –susurró ella y suspiró.

La ventaja de tener un olfato _educado _era poder seguir un rastro, aun con varias horas de retrazo.

Claro que el laberinto en casa del medimago maniático no era su fuerte, así que seguiría el rastro hacia el exterior. Además no se trataba de exponerse innecesariamente a una cuadrilla de mortífagos que habían derrotado a un Nundu entrenado para combate pesado. Solo quería encontrarse con una persona, por el momento, después pensaría en el resto.

La idea de que su primo hubiese sido expuesto por Seamus Finnigan lo molestaba. Y aunque cabía la posibilidad de estar equivocado, quería aferrarse a la idea de que era el culpable. Necesitaba un culpable que no fuera Harry.

Por supuesto que eso no lo iba a librar de su molestia.

Draco se detuvo a la orilla de un camino empedrado. El aroma que ahí había era distinto.. Era... sangre.

Unos arbustos se notaban aplastados y quebrados, justo en ese lugar en ese olor de Seamus se hacía más fuerte.

Sin embargo no se trataba de un olor humano. Esa sangre se mezclaba con la licantropía de manera peligrosa y...

¿Desde cuando?

La ultima vez que lo vio no dejaba manar ese olor. Todo eso era relativamente nuevo y se notaba por la mezcla humana que aun se percibía.

La licantropía de Seamus era reciente.

Vaya. Eso bien podía representar un problema para "arrancarle la cabeza". Draco sabía que un licántropo resultaba peculiarmente peligroso en la Luna Llena, y por un lado tenía ese detalle a su favor: no era Luna Llena ni era de noche. Sin embargo si tenía a un oponente fuerte... al menos más fuerte de lo que había esperado.

Draco siguió el rastro, siempre alerta a los sonidos que se escuchaba cerca. Conforme avanzaba se dio cuenta que estaba persiguiendo a una criatura herida. La distancia recorrida no erala esperada, a pesar que ya había completado unos cuantos kilómetros y el aroma a sangre comenzaba a se más penetrante.

Entonces el rubio se detuvo. Había llegado a un punto donde el aire se espesaba de forma peligrosa y la vegetación se unía a una naturaleza oscura. Comprendió que estaba al limite de una barrera especial que no dudaría en mostrarse hostil. La marca de un licántropo macho que levantaba espíritus a su favor. Uno muy herido.

Que bien.

Draco atravesó la barrera evadiendo los revoloteos de los espíritus que intentaban cortarle el paso sin dejar de seguir ese rastro de sangre que se tornaba más agudo. La barrera se oponía mediante diminutos aguijonazos en su casa y el resto de la piel, pero no llegaba a causar daño considerable.

La situación de no estar con algo sustancial que lo detuviera animó sus pasos en pos del aroma nauseabundo que se intensificaba conforme avanzaba. De la misma manera notaba un terreno mucho más accidentado y de difícil acceso en donde tenía que mirar muy bien el lugar donde pisaba.

La bestia había huido a un lugar seguro para curar sus heridas y colocó una barrera. Pero Draco podía saber que estaba muy débil si solo lograba aguijonearle la piel y espesar el aire para dificultarle la respiración.

Draco se detuvo justo a la entrada de una horrorosa cueva, apenas disfrazada por enredaderas. Extrajo un pañuelo para cubrirse la boca y la nariz y penetró con la varita en alto para iluminar el camino.

Avanzó poco más de 10 metros notando una fuerza que intentaba hacerlo retroceder y miró con absoluto desagrado las paredes rocosas y la arena que se desprendía hacia el suelo pedregoso acompañado solo por el eco que se repetía una y otra vez en el interior.

A Harry le habría gustado estar ahí. El lugar tenía un grosero parecido con su casa.

Un gemido lastimero alertó a Draco. Su cuerpo se tensó anticipando el encuentro y caminó  con pasos más sigilosos a medida que se acercaba al sitio donde provenían los sonidos de dolor.

Por fin se detuvo en un lugar donde varias raíces cubiertas por telarañas dificultaban el paso.

Ahí, en un nido de raíces secas y podridas, estaba Seamus.

La verdad es que Draco no se alegró de encontrarlo. Lo que esperaba hallar era a un oponente digno que le causara problemas, de esa manera podría sentir que en verdad hacía justicia a la muerte de su primo.

No _eso_.

Seamus estaba echado en lo que parecía ser un nido de ratas. Los animales en cuestión no parecieron contentos son la invasión, pero lejos de intentar alejar al extraño, aceptaron gustosas su permanencia.

Es más, parecían ser las causantes de que el mago aun estuviera en ese horrible sitio.

Probablemente Seamus intentó levantarse al notar la situación, pero debió estar tan débil que no pudo hacerlo.

Lo que Draco tenía en frente era a un hombre Lobo herido cuya naturaleza oscura había levantado una barrera para ahuyentar a bestias más fuertes que él. Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada contra esa familia de ratas que comenzó  a roer cada herida ensangrentada haciendo se ese invasor indeseable un suculento festín.

Asqueroso en verdad.

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado?

Mas de 5, quizá 8.

Otro gemido. Las ratas habían abandonado las heridas realizadas para atacar las partes corporales que aun estaban intactas., a excepción de una que comenzaba a meter la cabeza en una de varias heridas alargadas y profundas, cerca de las costillas.

Sin duda obra de la Nundu que ahora estaba muerta.

Bien por Candy.

-Finnigan –siseó Draco con desprecio para hacer notar su presencia –Que _placer _encontrarte por fin.

Seamus levantó la mirada vidriosa. Toda la piel de su cara lucía aperlada por el sudor y sus labios temblaban a causa del dolor.

-... Malfoy... –borbotó el mago con voz quebrada y emitió una dolorosa queja. La rata solitaria que comía desde su pecho se había adentrado más.

-Imagino que pensaste que irías muy lejos –se buró el rubio –Nada sobrevive si es alcanzado por un Nundu adulto... Aun si es un licántropo.

Seamus rió dolorosamente.

-¿Viniste a decirme eso? –hizo la pregunta de jalón y apretó los labios debido a un nuevo mordisco cerca de su oreja –Mátame de una buena vez.

Draco rió. Sus risas resonaron  por toda el subterráneo  sin lograr asustar a los voraces roedores.

La verdad es que si había contemplado la posibilidad de matarlo para acabar con ese lastimero espectáculo, pero recordó a tiempo el horrible padecimiento de su primo y la sangre que brotó de su cuerpo para convertirse en una arma mortal.

Tanto dolor solo por que alguien dijo su nombre.

Todo sufrimiento hasta el momento en que Audiel pudo recuperar un poco de voluntad y permitió que le matara.

Entonces dijo eso que solo Draco pudo entender u que le carcomía de forma angustiante.

-No voy a matarte –dijo al fin –Voy a quedarme aquí para ver cómo te comen estas ratas.

Seamus rió.

-Mi muerte no te lo va a devolver, Malfoy –siseó con desprecio.

-Vas a arrepentirte por haber mencionado a mi primo.

-Yo los vi... –susurró Seamus levantando la mano en donde se veía un hueso descubierto y lleno de sangre –Creí que había s usado un sucio truco para que aceptara esa retorcida relación, pero jamás note algo extraño en Harry.

Draco se sintió turbado ante esa confesión.

-¿Por qué te mandaron?

-No te lo diré –el chico dejó escapar un chillido. Draco había dejado de ver esa rata en su pecho. ¿Se había ido ya sin que lo notara?

-¿Por qué Weasley?

Él volvió a notar una débil risotada.

-Hace 4 años... los... vi... –de repente un lamento le cortó la respiración de manera violenta y un chorro de sangre brotó por la comisura de su boca dejándolo inmóvil. De su pecho salió la rata cubierta de sangre y corrió hasta la madriguera.

Draco apretó los labios y comenzó a caminar para salir del lugar.

¿Qué no iba a recuperarlo?

No hablaba de Audiel, ¿verdad?

-Maldita seas, Audiel –bufó estando fuera del lugar -¿Cómo quieres que lo perdone por lo que te hizo si no lo he perdonado por lo que me hizo a mí?

**Continuará.**

**Notas. Por falta de tiempo dejare los reviews  sin contestar. Besos a todos.**


	20. El deseo que no es capas de admitir

**Capitulo veinte: El deseo que no es capas de admitir.**

Harry llegó a casa cerca de la media noche. En cuanto abrió la puerta percibió un delicioso aroma a chocolate y tostadas que le hizo agua la boca y apretó los labios dirigiendo la vista hacia el improvisado comedor que Draco se había empeñado en colocar tras mover todos sus libros.

-¿Cocinaste?  -preguntó con mal humor.

-No tuve otra opción –dijo Draco con fastidio –Tu hechizo de protección no dejó acercar a mi repartidor.

Oh, de nuevo la mención de ese hechizo del que Harry no entendía nada.

Eso lo fastidió.

¡Claro que no preguntaría a Draco!

-¿Encontraste a Seamus? –decidió cambiar de tema.

-Si –Draco mordió una tostada que lucía en verdad deliciosa.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Harry al ver que no explicaba lo ocurrido.

-Preferí no traer su cabeza, bastante asqueroso era ya –ironizó Draco hasta notar la perpleja expresión de su interlocutor -¡No me digas que querías su cabeza! ¡¡Eso es asqueroso, Potter!!

-Te veías bastante enojado –justificó el moreno.

-Hasta yo tengo mis límites.

-¡No me digas! –ironizó Harry –Eso si que es novedoso para mí.

-Pensar es _novedoso_ para ti –se burló Draco.

Harry apretó los labios y avanzó hacia su habitación deliberando que soportaría una noche sin comida. No se percató de la mirada penetrante de Draco ni de la manera en que sus bonitas cejas se fruncían hasta que mordió otra tostada.

La verdad es que Draco estaba desconcertado por las palabras de Seamus. Habría querido comentarle eso a Harry, pero solo habría escuchado justo lo que evadía desde hace 4 años.

"Si alguna vez tuvimos una relación, ya no existe... El Harry del que te enamoraste esta muerto..."

¿Qué lo mantenía en esa casa entonces?

¿Por qué continuaba soportando a "eso"?

_Audiel.... _

"Oh, no... No te escudes con eso" susurró una socarrona vocecilla  "Tu sabes que no es así..."

¿Entonces?

Draco dio con una vieja respuesta de la que habría querido olvidarse.

Una respuesta de hace 4 años.

Era una broma, ¿no?

¿Es que el sentimiento carecía de _dignidad_?

¡Harry lo había abandonado! ¡¡Fue Harry quien decidió apartar toda emoción para convertirse en lo que era ahora!!

No tenía que esperar aprobación por su parte.

¡Claro que no!

Él era Draco Malfoy. ¡Era quien daba las aprobaciones!

Completamente convencido de ello mordió la siguiente tostada.

Harry y su extraño humor podrían irse al infierno.

-Muéstrame a aquel que bloquea el poder de la pluma de oro.

El espejo se revolvió en ondas líquidas debido al movimiento provocado por la mano femenina y cuando comenzó a calmarse mostró unos serenos ojos dorados, fijos en él.

Deborah apartó la mirada del espejo. Mistick siempre había sido muy  preciso en lo  que mostraba... Y siempre mostraba algo, por muy confuso que fuera. Sin embargo ahora tenía su atento reflejo.

¡Mistick la estaba reflejando como su fuera un espejo común!

Eso no podía estar sucediendo, no con un artefacto mágico con tanto poder como ese.

-Muéstrame el lugar donde se encuentra el que bloquea el poder de la pluma de oro.

 De nuevo nada.

Imposible.

Deborah se levantó de improvisto y caminó hasta la mesa que mantenía cubierta de frascos con ingredientes prohibidos para revolver entre ellos hasta dar con una copa de cristal que llenó de vino. Se llevó la copa a los labios tras girar de nuevo hacia el espejo y se dispuso a beber.

Pero no lo hizo...

Su mirada se concentró en el espejo y estiró la mano para colocar la copa en la mesa... Sin embargo la puso muy cerca de la orilla y terminó hecha pedazos en el suelo.

De todas maneras lo que importaba era el espejo Mistick y su reflejo.

Lo que Deborah podía ver era a sí misma, sentada en el taburete que estaba frente al espejo, con esa mirada exasperada, a espera de una respuesta.

Mistick le había dado una respuesta clara.

La persona que bloqueó el poder de la pluma de Oro fue Deborah Potter.

En ese caso debió hacerlo cuando estuvo bajo el poderoso _Imperius_ de Glader.

¿Pero por que no lo recordaba?

Era obvio pensar que solo ella podía bloquear las plumas con tanta eficacia, ya que ella misma  las creó, pero ya no parecía tan lógico que no recordara haberlo hecho.

A menos que...

-A menos que yo borrara ese momento de mi mente –dijo tomando la pluma de oro y apretando los labios.

Oh, eso podía ser un lindo problema.

Bueno, considerando que era la creadora, había muchas formas de bloquear el artefacto. Todas muy efectivas para que alguien más no pudiera utilizarla. Sin embargo los reducía solo a plumas comunes y no era el caso; la pluma de oro solo tenía bloqueada una información. Justo la información que ella necesitaba.

En ese caso se trataba de un método bastante sofisticado para el que tardaría demasiado tiempo en resolver. Y tiempo era lo que no tenía. Por lo tanto debía buscar la manera de contrarrestar el efecto con plena seguridad de que ningún bloqueo (aun el suyo) pudiera impedirle llegar a la información.

Hacer funcionar de nuevo la pluma sería algo muy difícil. Su mecanismo básico se ligaba a emociones ocultas que podía detectar gracias a un útil espíritu que había heredado gracias a su poderosa madre.

¿Cómo lograr que ese ente le diera la respuesta?

-Dándole un _espíritu compañero_ –decidió ella  y comenzó a revolver de nuevo entre los ingredientes hasta dar con un frasco que contenía un hueso ensangrentado –La pluma ha estado vibrando, eso es por que el espíritu sabe la respuesta, pero no puede transmitirla. Debo darle compañía... alguien a quien pueda mostrarle todo –acomodó un viejo caldero al fuego y comenzó a verter ingredientes junto con el que acababa de encontrar -... un compañero que se comprometa a viajar en planos peligrosos a su lado... que acepte su... _mano_.

Sería difícil.

Aun con la protección sería difícil.

Abandonar un cuerpo invitaba a otros entes a poseerlo. Así que no podía arriesgar a nadie.

Necesitaba ayuda de alguien que velara por su cuerpo mientras ella estaba "ausente". Alguien capaz de captar la presencia de seres malvados.

-Remus...

-Necesito preguntarte algo.

Remus levantó la mirada y descubrió con sorpresa que era Harry quien estaba parado frente al viejo escritorio. Por la expresión de su cara, el adulto podía adivinar que se había pensado  el asistir a ese lugar con mucho cuidado y ahora no parecía estar muy feliz estando parado ahí; frente a él.

-¿Si? –preguntó Remus con tranquilidad al momento que cerró el viejo libro  que había estado leyendo.

Harry se acomodó en la silla intentando ignorar la incomodidad que sentía al estar preguntando algo. Sin embargo ya había soportado suficiente burla por parte de cierto rubio, al respecto.

-Hay una... barrera... que se muestra más violenta  con los extraños...

Remus enarcó una ceja. Claro que sabía que la Sirena había colocado una barrera de protección  en casa de su sobrino, pero no esperaba que presentara características _semejantes_.

-Eso es una sorpresa –admitió el mago.

-¿Cómo opera una protección así? –insistió Harry.

Remus se levantó para apartar las cosas del escritorio y tenerlo completamente vacío. Caminó hacia una jaula de donde sacó un pequeño ratón y lo colocó en manos de Harry.

En seguida se llevó una mano a la boca y mordió un dedo hasta hacerlo sangrar, con la sangre realizó una circunferencia sobre la madera.

-En el caso del hombre lobo, es posible realizar una barrera con la sangre... El olor atraerá espíritus débiles que protegerán la marca ya que reclamarán la sangre como suya –Remus colocó un trozo de alimento en el centro del círculo y tomó al ratón para acercarlo..

Lo que Harry vio fue a un  roedor intentar llegar hasta el centro del círculo en busca del alimento, sin embargo algo se lo impedía y lanzaba un chillido sin dejar de rodear el dibujo de sangre.

-¿Una barrera de sangre?  -preguntó Harry.

-Esto es solo en caso desesperado –aclaró Remus tomando al ratoncito para acercarlo al alimento, dentro del círculo –Resulta muy útil tras recibir un golpe que cause una herida de gravedad y da tiempo para recuperar energías...

-Yo no vi que mi tía derramara sangre –insistió el chico.

-No lo hizo –aceptó  Remus –La energía de una Sirena sobrepasa la de un Hombre lobo. Ella tiene un aroma penetrante que atrae a espíritus de más alto nivel... y gracias a su sensualidad ha podido crear una barrera impenetrable.

Remus se acercó  a un destartalado librero en donde se veía un frasco. En el interior permanecía una gran araña que liberó.

La araña se percató de la presencia del ratón y avanzó con funestas intenciones, sin embargo una aplastante energía presionó hasta matar al arácnido.

-El caso de las hembras es mucho más interesante –admitió Remus –Las hembras marcan un territorio de manera aun más celosa por muchas razones... La más sabida es su etapa de ovulación o el tiempo de gestación... La única criatura que podrá penetrar es su consorte... Aquel a quien la hembra ha elegido para procrear.

-Eso es ridículo –opinó Harry –Mi tía ha colocado una barrera en mi casa.

-Ha reproducido el mismo patrón –Remus suspiró –Me atrevo  a decir que tu representas a... _la hembra en celo_.

-Ahora si creo que es ridículo –ironizó Harry.

-Tu barrera sólo deja entrar a una criatura...

-¡Imposible! –exclamó Harry con molestia -¡Debe ser una equivocación!

-La barrera de una Sirena encierra una enorme emoción por el consorte. El deseo de protegerlo sobrepasa el interés que muestre por él.

-Con eso es suficiente –Harry giró hacia la puerta para irse –Gracias, Remus.

-No hay problema.

En realidad si lo había, pensó Harry caminando por el pasillo hasta ver a su tía y detenerse al mismo tiempo que ella.

La barrera protegía al consorte... Le permitía entrar al territorio de la "hembra" por que ella así lo deseaba (aun si no lo expresaba).

Y Draco lo sabía.

Lo sabía y se burlaba de él por que no era capaz de comprender que... le permitía estar en su casa por _deseo_.

-¿Aun no has encontrado nada? –preguntó a su tía –Creo que ya has consumido mucho tiempo.

-Pronto daré con la respuesta –prometió ella.

Harry sonrió con desprecio y continuó su camino. Fue ese desprecio lo que arrancó un suspiro de la mujer antes que se enderezara y entrara a la oficina, en donde estaba Remus.

Él la miró con curiosidad. Estaba acomodando a un ratón en su jaula y tomó un trapo para limpiar un rastro de sangre.

-Voy a liberar mi cuerpo –informó ella –Necesito un guardián.

-Yo podría ser poco recomendable –dijo Remus.

-No lo hagas por mí. Hazlo por Sirius.

Justo ahí estaba la palabra clave.

Justo la razón  por la que Remus sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Yo creo que esto es una absoluta estupides –opinó Ron acomodando los pies sobre la mesa.

-Son medidas que hemos estado practicando desde que integramos la Orden –dijo Percy, atento a una reacción mágica –Y hasta el momento habías estado de acuerdo.

-Ginny no tiene nada –insistió Ron –Harry exagera al querer hacer todo esto.

-Solo se asegura de no tener un elemento dominado –Percy acomodó el frasco en donde tenía una poción e hizo anotaciones –Creo que con Audiel Malfoy bastó.

Ron torció los labios. En realidad el mocoso jamás le cayó bien... muy especialmente por esa relación insana que había tenido con Harry. Sin embargo si llegó a sentir pena por su muerte.

-¿Cómo va eso, Percy? –Charlie entró acompañado de los gemelos, quienes mantenían una animada charla.

-Negativo –dijo el muchacho.

-Te lo dije –dijo George a su hermano Charlie –Nuestra pequeñita esta limpia.

-Solo son pruebas superficiales –opinó Percy –creo que hay que acudir a métodos poco convencionales.

-Tu insistencia por descubrir un defecto a nuestra hermana me repudia, Percy –opinó Fred.

-Si buscas irregularidades podrías mirar en un espejo –completó George.

-O podría verlos a ustedes –contraatacó Percy y concentró su mirada en Charlie –Manda una muestra de sangre a Bill para que haga pruebas... Debemos descartar toda posibilidad.

-Solo fue una mordida –se exasperó Ron.

Los gemelos guardaron silencio tras ese comentario y mostraron una inusual expresión preocupada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Bill en mandar los resultados? –preguntó Fred.

-Tomando en cuenta la poción que se requiere, quizá cinco o seis días –dijo Charlie.

-Faltan ocho días para la Luna Llena –murmuró George.

Ron abrió la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero mantuvo un tenso silencio.

-¿Creen que halla tenido un enfrentamiento con una criatura así? –preguntó –Seamus ni siquiera poseía una característica al respecto.

-Tampoco sabíamos que era el traidor –observó Percy con mucha lógica.

-No parecía un traidor muy inteligente –opinó George –Hace menos de cinco días estuvimos con él; estaba tan ebrio que terminó durmiendo en la mesa de la casa. No tomó nada ni preguntó por nada.

-Audiel murió hace más de cinco días –gruñó Ron.

-¿Podría ser reciente? –Percy parecía confundido.

-Draco fue tras él –Charlie miró a los gemelos -, vayan a averiguar lo que pasó.

Muy regañadientes los gemelos obedecieron.

-¿Y desde cuando lo llama por su nombre? –preguntó Fred a su gemelo, camino a la salida.

-¿Desde cuando obedecemos a un hermano mayor? –contrarrestó George.

-¿"Eso" que esta en el caldero es confiable? –preguntó Remus señalando el caldero en cuestión.

-Ya no soy la muchacha idiota a la que podía estallarle una simple poción para dormir –replicó ella acomodando los espejos en un ángulo que parecía haber sido minuciosamente calculado –Además no se trata de una poción en forma; es solo una mezcla de ingredientes que harán más fácil el desprendimiento de mi alma.

-¿Ya has hecho eso?

-No.

-No creo que deberías –dijo Remus viéndola caminar hacia el caldero para servir del liquido en un cuenco.

-No va a pasar nada –dijo ella bañando la pluma de oro con la sustancia y bebiendo el resto –Tengo un excelente guardián.

Remus suspiró y la vio acercarse. Confundido levantó la mirada cuando ella le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y (con sorpresa) la vio acortar la distancia hasta aplastar sus labios con los de él hasta penetrar su boca con la pequeña lengua.

El sabor amargo de la mezcla  le llenó los sentidos y notó el brillo dorado en los ojos de la mujer antes que se alejara a postrarse en medio de los espejos.

No había tenido la oportunidad de reaccionar cuando la escuchó hablar en ese griego antiguo. Su voz se dulcificó cautivando a Remus y sintió la bella energía que solo una sirena podía mostrar en el momento justo que comenzaba a seducir a todo aquel que era capaz de sentirlo.

Fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Sirius, ¿no?

La Sirena mostraba un arrebatador atractivo y el de Deborah había sido enternecedor. Recordarla en su etapa infantil provocaba escalofríos de sobreprotección en Remus como lo causó aquella primera vez en que la vio, sola, a la orilla del lago, hace muchos años.

Un cachorro de Sirena era capaz de ejercer un control admirable en quien le viera; y Remus lo comprobó al confundirla con un ser pequeño a pesar que sabía que era un año mayor.

-Puedo oler tu sangre –había dicho ella en ese encuentro y sonrió –Tu eres como yo.

Criaturas... ambos era criaturas y humanos.

Pero la verdad es que no eran parecidos. Deborah tenía un carácter frío y autosuficiente que contradijo la frágil apariencia y rechazó a su propio hermano. Sirius no se había mostrado interesado en ella debido a que evitaba a James.... Sin embargo...

... Sirius confesó _aquello_ a Remus...

Entonces... Al día siguiente _convirti_ esa confesión en una broma y comenzó a perseguir a Deborah Potter.

¿Debbie sabía eso?

Quizá... No era tan tonta a pesar que en algunos aspectos sentimentales dejaba mucho que desear.

¿Y por qué había aceptado a Sirius tras casi 4 años de indiferencia?

-¡Remus!

La voz de la híbrida lo devolvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que había aun más energía... Energía oscura.

En verdad odiaba eso de ella.

-Ofrezco una mente al espíritu guardián de Mistick –repitió ella Deborah extendiendo la pluma hacia los espejos –Eleva mi alma hacia el secreto.... Muéstrame la verdad... Ahora yo soy tu complemento.

Remus la vio acomodar la pluma con la punta dirigida hacia ella. Deborah siempre le había parecido extremista, pero jamás imaginó el alcance de sus decisiones.

De haberlo sabido, habría intentado detenerla.

-Dame quince minutos –dijo ella a Remus antes de clavar la punta de la pluma de oro en su pecho.

Remus alcanzó a sujetar su cuerpo para que no se golpeara contra el suelo y dirigió la mano hacia la pluma con la intención de extraerla. Sin embargo un ambiente pesado le hizo levantar la mirada hacia la oscura habitación donde comenzaba a soplar un aire poco común.

Espíritus...

Seres que reclamaban el cuerpo.

Ella lo sabía... Por eso lo había llamado.

-Bien –aceptó protegiendo el cuerpo herido –Te daré quince minutos.

Continuará.

Notas de la autora: Muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia. La verdad es que este capitulo esta desde la semana pasada, pero no alcance a subirlo por... muchas razones... Bueno.... Ahora necesito que me ayuden a decidir... Más que por comodidad mía es por comodidad de ustedes.

Como ya saben tengo... errrr... prohibido subir lemons por acá... y resulta que... pues el capitulo siguiente tiene uno (por fin!!!). Tengo claro que no estará aquí... Lo que no tengo claro es si cortar el capitulo y mandar a link donde este el lemon o subir el capitulo COMPLETO en mi pagina de fics y agregar el link aquí. Claro, para mi es las cómodo poner el linck, pero veamos ke opinan ustedes...

Gala Snape: Si, Debbie vive de susto en susto, pero arreglará las cosas para bien, no te preocupes.

Little My: Creo que... Seamus lo merecía!! No te preocupes por Remus, terminará bastante bien y Harry si que se dará cuenta de muchas cosas... en el siguiente capitulo, muy especialmente.

SouYu Jumonji: Mil gracias. Creo que tienes razón con lo de Debbie.. ella es culpable de muchas cosas... ju ju.. por eso la adoro... Sin embargo su personalidad es lo suficiente interesante para no culparla del todo y pronto verás la razón. Seamus es un cabo suelto que no puede ser atado en mi opinión... a pesar de haber visto a Harry y a Draco no tuvo nada específico... En todo caso solo deja más dudas. Y la muerte de Severus si que pinta en todo esto, solo que no con Seamus... ju!, creo que es lo que más me gusta de mi historia XD.  Y en lo demás.... Tienes razón!!!!! Deberíamos intercambiar planes malévolos algún día. XD

Amaly Malfoy: Sirius no se molestará, promesa. Y lo de la pluma esta resuelto como vez... Ahora a enterarnos de lo que pasa. Ginny....... Yo ya prescindo de ella XD.  Ohhh!!!! Por qué a Audiel!!!??? Ahí esta la pregunta del millón de dolares...  ju ju ju... Lo que no puedo dar aun es la respuesta... Y La emboscada de Ginny también tiene su explicación... espero que se vea por el 22 o 23. eso si, adelanto que no es nada personal... es un plan muy bien elaborado. Harry y Draco aun se quieren... El paso... ufff... será difícil, pero lo harán (muy a regañadientes y escondiendo emociones). Pronto sabremos de lo ke pasó a Lucius. Besos.

Kendra Duvoa: Debbie protege a Sirius, solo ke muchas no lo notamos.... Y de Harry.... solo tiene a alguien detrás llamado Draco Malfoy, Seamus no cuenta. Besos.

Moryn: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo... Opino que ustedes hacen valiosa una narración, así que debo agradecer su tiempo.

Asosa76: Muy agradecida, prima. La historia se va a poner mejor (pienso yo). Agradeceré que la termines de leer en el tiempo que puedas dedicar.

Murtilla: Lo de los espejos se aclarará, solo ke no era mi plan aclararlo tan pronto. Mira, se supone ke Mistick refleja más allá de lo físico... anda, podría reflejar a Lord Voldemort como si él mismo estuviese ahí, por lo tanto, Oessed no reflejaría un reflejo (el de Mistick), sino al propio Lord Voldemort, pero lo que refleja Oessed solo puede ser visto por kien se refleja, así que por eso se dio un complemento y este es la pluma de oro, aquella creada para descubrir emociones. Lo de Ginny.... digamos ke es un plan para el gran plan, pronto se sabrá de ello.

Amy-Lee: Mil gracias. No es que Draco este preocupado por Ginny, sin embargo coincidiremos en que es raro que halla ido tras ella sabiendo lo que sabe, verdad?

Duare: Si, Draco sigue molesto con eso. Y lo de Seamus.... vale, si tuenes un humor algo macabro, pero... ¡qué diablos!... yo también me divertí haciéndolo XD. Por que no Ron? Por qué Ginny?... ju ju ju... No fue Ron el que se quedó atorado con Draco en el capitulo uno?... tsk tsk... Pero ya le llegará su turno, no problem. Besos!!!

Ayesha: Te juro que todo va conforme al plan!!!!... aunque... (tos) si pienso casarlos.... No me mates... aun no he acabado!!!!... jejeje... Besos y gracias.


	21. El arma definitiva

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**: Slash. Lemon. 3

**Notas**: Como siempre agradezco a mi querida coescritora, Shizuka, por ayudarme a hacer este lemon. Aplausos, por favor, la mitad del crédito es de ella.

**Veintiuno: El arma definitiva.**

¿Le hembra en celo?

¿Qué clase de tontería era eso?

Harry estaba a punto de mandar al demonio a su tía por hacer eso en su casa. Comprendía que quería protegerlo, incluso que había buscado una forma efectiva e incapaz de ser rechazada (dada la necedad de Harry); pero no podía aceptar estar relacionado con una reacción reproductiva.

No estaba molesto con la comparación... de eso ya podría hacerse cargo. Lo que le molestaba era el deseo. Ese deseo que contradecía su nuevo carácter y el camino que había elegido.

Ya lo sabía, pero lo había olvidado.

Y no quería recordarlo.

Recordar era volver a arriesgar aquello por lo que estaba luchando. Recordar era ser vulnerable al enemigo.

¡Y no quería!

Sin embargo estaba consiente de que no era algo que pudiera cambiar tan fácilmente. El poder natural de su tía era algo que no había podido superar a pesar que la bruja había quedado en un nivel inferior.

Podía admitir que la sirena era superior, incluso podía admitir que su tía era la mejor si de magia negra hablaban. Pero no podía aceptar que ella siguiera viéndolo como al muchacho indefenso y se colocara por encima de él. No podía asentir ante la idea de ella, quien insistía en verlo como alguien que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Si lo sabía!

¿Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo?

Bueno, ya se había tomado bastante tiempo... Al menos debía tener una idea de lo que quería.

Y el opinión de Harry lo que ella quería era ir en su contra.

Ella y Draco se habían puesto de acuerdo, ¿no?

Que fastidio.

Por cierto, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy. Continuaba sentado en ese cómodo sofá que había metido cuando él no estaba. Tenía un libro entre las manos y, a pesar que lo tenía abierto, sabía que no lo estaba leyendo por que su mirada azul estaba fija en las cortinas de la ventana.

¿Qué tendrían de interesante las cortinas de la ventana?

Ya eran viejas y estaban roídas a pesar de estar limpias.

¿Estaría pensando en comprar cortinas nuevas?

Seguramente.

Aunque dudaba que fuera eso lo que causaba ese preocupado gesto en el rubio. Era ese gesto el que le excluía de todo vago intento por iniciar una nueva discusión o molestarle de manera sana.

No le gustaba.

Draco suspiró y se levantó caminando directo a la habitación (de la que se había adueñado) al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba los botones de su costosa y elegante túnica nueva.

Ese era el peligro de Draco Malfoy... Ese había sido el peligro de Audiel Malfoy.

La piel que dejó al descubierto mientras caminaba hacia la habitación le recordó de golpe ese sabor salado y caliente suyos movimientos irregulares eran capaces de borrar cualquier prioridad.

Jamás amó al menor de los Malfoy por sí mismo... pero por más que lo lastimaba con esas crueles palabras que lo transformaban en mero objeto sexual no podía alejarlo.

Solo la muerte separó a su pequeño amante de su lado.

... la muerte...

Era eso lo que no quería, ¿no?

Se había familiarizado con el concepto, incluso la veía como futuro inmediato en el momento cumbre que acabase con su enemigo. Pero no la quería para los demás.

Después de todo era él quien había nacido con esa responsabilidad.

Oh, pero eso se le olvidaba al apreciar esa piel pálida y el gesto ausente con que Draco terminaba de desvestirse, sentado en la cama.

Que oportuno.

Muy a pesar del difícil carácter que Draco tenía, resultaba ser muy oportuno.

¿Estaría traicionando alguna norma si se acercaba en ese momento y le hacía el amor?

Harry apretó los labios y desvió la mirada hacia el (nada atractivo) cúmulo de libros que Draco había amontonado descuidadamente. En ese momento apreció los cambios que habían hecho sin su consentimiento y llegó a la conclusión de que eso era Draco.

Un cambio que él no había pedido. Una violenta manera de tomar todo lo que era ahora y echarlo a la basura... Un reto constante al magnifico autocontrol que había mantenido desde hace cuatro años.

¿Eso era bueno?

¿Volver a tocarlo sería bueno?

Harry llegó a preguntarse si todo eso era por culpa de ese hechizo de protección que le arrojaba una sola posibilidad, si de Draco se trataba.

Lo seguía viendo absurdo, pero ahora lo veía como un absurdo muy conveniente, atractivo y adecuado para su salud mental.

Lo seguía rechazando, pero ahora que avanzaba hacia él rubio, casi completamente vestido con ese pijama negro, se justificaba y prometía volver a ser como siempre después de tenerlo.

Ya tendría tiempo para enfadarse de nuevo con él... Ahora no...

Draco se percató de su cercanía e interrumpió un bostezo para mirarlo con esa curiosidad desafiante que tanto le gustaba a Harry.

¿Lo estaría haciendo a propósito?

-¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de idiota?

Oh, eso era de esperarse. Harry sonrió y se inclinó atrapando los hombros para depositar un beso en los cálidos labios.

Delicioso. Simplemente delicioso.

Valía la pena olvidarse de todo si era por un beso así.

Y Harry mataría si tenía oportunidad de ver de nuevo ese rubor inusual en las mejillas de Draco.

-No estoy de humor para tus juegos, Potter.

-Lo estarás... –aseguró Harry atrapando el lóbulo de la oreja derecha con los dientes.

Pero Draco estaba hablando en serio; tanto que Harry se sintió empujado con más convencimiento y se encontró con un furioso par de ojos claros.

Estaba molesto.

Draco estaba molesto.

-¿Crees que voy a perdonarte con esto? –preguntó con aspereza –Vas a necesitar mucho más, Harry.

Harry. De nuevo lo había llamado de esa manera. Y era curioso por que de nuevo sentía ese ridículo sobresalto en su pecho y el vértigo en su estómago.

-No quiero que me perdones –aseguró el moreno con cierta frialdad y empujó a Draco contra las sabanas perfectamente acomodadas –Creo que es evidente lo que quiero... Utilízame.

-Eso es una escapatoria injusta –protestó Draco ladeando la cabeza y exponiendo su cuello, que fue atacado a besos.

-Es todo lo que te puedo dar.

Draco frunció el ceño y volvió a empujar, esta vez para levantarse y tomar su túnica que se puso encima del pijama.

-Creo que ya te lo dije hace cuatro años –murmuró con burla –Yo no me conformo con las sobras de nada... Si me vas a dar algo debe ser todo... De otra manera no quiero nada.

Harry se acomodó en la cama con pereza.

-Ya te dije que las circunstancias han cambiado.

-Tu has cambiado –corrigió Draco –No voy a vivir esperando algo del nuevo Harry... Quiero que cumplas con tu promesa o que te vayas derecho al demonio.

-¿Mi promesa? –la verdad es que Harry habría preferido que no lo mencionara -¿Cómo recuerdas esa idiotez?

-Era esa "idiotez" lo que me hizo amarte –replicó Draco y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia la salida –Antes tenía una razón para quererte, pero tu me arrebataste todo y ahora solo me queda esto... –señaló de manera significativa el lugar.

-Creí que sobrepasabas eso... –murmuró Harry –Eres un Malfoy, después de todo.

-¿Aun te acuerdas por qué murió mi primo? –siseó Draco -¿Es que quieres verme muerto a mí también?... Esta bien... debo pensarlo, pero no esperes mucha sumisión... "Soy" un Malfoy, después de todo –sonrió al repetir las palabras que el propio Harry había usado.

Y desapareció.

Harry torció los labios pensando en los términos que Draco tenía... Hace cuatro años los había aceptado; incluso le parecieron divertidos, pero ahora las cosas habían terminado.

Ahora él era Harry Potter, aquel que tenía que terminar con Lord Voldemort.

-Así que has venido...

Deborah abrió los ojos y se incorporó con violencia de una mullida cama, en la que no había planeado despertar. Sus ojos recorrieron la preciosa habitación cargada de adornos medievales y vitrinas con ingredientes.

¿Eso era la respuesta?

La mujer dirigió su vista hacia el dueño de esa voz dulce y enmudeció al encontrarse con un rostro idéntico al suyo. No era completamente parecido debido a la juventud que se apreciaba en su piel, pero el brillo de sus ojos seguía estando alerta.

Estaba frente a su "yo" del pasado.

-Sabía que encontrarías la forma de librar "nuestro" bloqueo –la joven se incorporó y caminó hacia donde se veía el espejo Mistick –Después de todo "somos" poderosas... Únicas.

Quizá también debería agregar: "soberbias". Pero Deborah se guardó su comentario para evitar más palabrería inútil.

-He visto hacia delante y sé quien es el vendedor de esta guerra. Mañana iré a matar a James y su único hijo, pero yo sé que solo morirá uno de ellos.

¿Lo sabía?

¿Todo ese tiempo lo había sabido?

-¿Todo? –preguntó Deborah mirando a su "yo" pasado -¿Lo sabías todo? ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde el momento en que el Imperuis de Glader logró "dormir" mi mente humana –respondió ella con una sonrisa –Tu estás libre, por lo que puedo apreciar... Yo sabía que buscarías respuestas, pero no te lo facilitaría... Tenía que encontrar la manera de liberar mi cuerpo de esa inútil naturaleza humana.

Vaya. Eso era algo que Deborah no había esperado.

Ella misma se había tendido una trampa, ¿no?

Debería agregar la palabra: "astuta" a su repertorio de egocentrismo.

-¿Lord Voldemort lo sabe?

La joven sonrió. Su gesto mezclaba dulzura y maldad, y por primera vez Deborah notó la verdadera naturaleza de la Sirena.

-Esto es algo que solo "nosotras" sabemos –dijo con ternura -¿Crees que arruinaría mis propios planes?

Desde luego que no.

Aunque Deborah estaba más turbada por la idea de tener planes que ella no conocía.

-Pronto llegará la hora –dijo la joven - En el momento que Harry pierda eso que le hace humano, "ambos" estarán vulnerables y no podrán defenderse de la sirena.

-El momento que... –musitó Deborah y frunció el ceño. Descubrirse de "esa" manera le dolía. -¿Hay algo que en verdad te interese?

-Tu lo sabes –respondió ella –Dos cosas... El poder y... Sirius Black.

-Pero... Harry...

-Tus quince minutos están por terminar –evadió ella con los brazos cruzados –Pronto volverás a darme libertad... Por ahora solo hice el primer desprendimiento, pero en el momento que enfrentes a aquel que dio la voluntad por "nosotras" me darás la completa libertad. Al precioso cazador.

-¡Dame la respuesta! –exigió Deborah viendo que la habitación comenzaba a evaporarse por el paso de espíritus más violentos que comenzaban a reclamar su cuerpo -¡¡Dime lo que vine a saber!

La joven sonrió y se acomodó el cabello.

-El espejo Mistick te ha mostrado a Harry –respondió con simpleza –Una marca encima de la otra... Un poder en busca de vencer a otro... El resultado...

-Voldemort no puede ganar –gimió Deborah sintiendo un tirón provocado por el espíritu de la pluma de oro que luchaba por sacarle de ahí.

-Es lo que tu quieres evitar –sonrió ella –Pero no te preocupes, yo no permitiré que Lord Voldemort me quite lo que me pertenece por derecho. Una vez que liberes mi naturaleza y te olvides de esas estorbosas dudas humanas "nos" convertiremos en el arma definitiva. –sus ojos se posaron a espaldas de Debbie –Vaya... Has tomado a Remus como guardián –frunció el ceño -¿Aun tienes la absurda idea de conservar una amistad que jamás existió? Ya deberías saber que son enemigos por naturaleza –rió –¡¡Esta bien, querida!. Yo lo mataré por ti.

Una mano más fuerte y "real" le atrapó la muñeca. Una mano masculina que luchaba por sacarla de ahí.

-¡¡No! -gritó Deborah -¡Dame más tiempo, Remus!

La joven sonrió e hizo un burlón gesto de despedida al mismo tiempo que el panorama se transformaba de golpe en la habitación donde Debbie había realizado el hechizo.

Un violento tirón de sus pulmones inició una secuencia de jadeos y apoyó la cara en el pecho de Remus.

Gradualmente notó que él tenía la pluma ensangrentada en una mano; justo la mano que presionaba la herida del pecho.

-Dijiste quince minutos –dijo él un poco molesto –Comenzaste a resistirte.

-Lo siento...

-¿Encontraste la respuesta?

¿La había encontrado?

Deborah se mordió el labio inferios intentando ahogar un sollozo.

-Lo siento... –repitió comenzando a llorar.

Que comprensivo llegaba a ser Remus. Que dulce y amoroso...

... que...

... envidia le daba que él poseyera esa preciosa personalidad mientras ella... ella...

-Tenemos un problema –gimió Deborah -... un gran problema...

-Mira esto –murmuró una agradable voz femenina perteneciente a una preciosa rubia de edad madura que tenía un pergamino recién desdoblado -; es una carta de tus hermanos menores –leyó rápidamente y una sonrisa apareció en sus bonitos labios antes de recuperar un frasco atado a la otra pata de la imponente lechuza negra que permanecía rígida –Parece que la menor tiene problemas –dijo ella viendo el líquido rojo a través del cristal –Quiere que hagas unas pruebas.

La hermosa mujer despidió al ave tras asegurarse de dar una respuesta adecuada y se sentó sin dejar de mirar esa muestra de sangre. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia un hombre pelirrojo; sentado en un sofá individual, con una fea herida en un lado del cuello, producto de una terrible batalla.

Por supuesto él había perdido.

Le había costado mucho trabajo encontrarlo y se aseguró de ser la vencedora.

Por que Bill Weasley había provocado su propia desgracia al encontrarlos primero. Cuando ella llegó había comenzado a escribir un informe detallado de lo que había descubierto, pero no alcanzó a enviarlo. Y tampoco pudo desaparecerse gracias a la idónea barrera creada por los licántropos que habían acudido bajo sus ordenes.

¿Por qué infectar a la inútil Weasley?

Era cierto que se trataba de la hermana del mejor amigo de Harry Potter, pero actualmente eso no garantizaba nada.

Ni la posesión de su sobrino Audiel había garantizado nada, aun con la información.

De cualquier manera no era recomendable que la Orden del Fénix se enterara de la muerte de Bill Weasley. No aun.

Narcisa conocía bien la prueba de la que hablaban en la carta.

Haría un informe detallando negando cualquier infección.

Después de todo faltaban menos de ocho días para la Luna Llena. Ese era buen momento para que se enteraran de la licantropía de su hermana. Quizá también de la muerte de ese Weasley.

Harry tenía la admirable capacidad de poner la balanza a su favor de una misteriosa manera.

Había que admitir su encanto, aun ahora. Su manera de manejarse en los asuntos eróticos resultaba absolutamente novedosa para Draco. Y aunque echaba de menos ese dejo de timidez de "su" Harry, debía admitir que lo que había pasado hace solo unas horas resultó bastante convincente.

Claro, no pudo ser tan perfecto como hubiera querido. Y la verdad Draco había llegado a culparse por arruinarlo.

... Pero, es que necesitaba saber...

Sin embargo las respuestas resultaban dolorosas y suficientemente absurdas dando como resultado ese enfado.

Pero ya no estaba enfadado. Es más, hasta le resultaba gracioso recordar que Harry no había podido ofrecerle más.

No era algo que lo ofendiera ahora. Al contrario. Le causaba cierta... ¿lastima?

Harry. El gran Harry Potter no se sentía capaz de ofrecer mucho a pesar de ser el mago legendario en quien toda la Comunidad Mágica había puesto su esperanza.

Que lastima.

"Utilízame".

Eso era una justificación absolutamente poco propia de Harry. Y ojalá que solo Draco llegara a escuchar esa palabra. No quería ni pensar en lo que Lord Voldemort haría con una oportunidad así.

Oh, pero Lord Voldemort no importaba ahora. No cuando Draco había analizado la situación con más frialdad y menos corazón.

¿Por qué no?

Podía devolverle su juego a Harry y hacerle probar su propio carácter. Podía, simplemente tomarle la palabra.

Claro. Para eso tendría que tener bien resguardado el corazón o volvería a arruinar la perfecta oportunidad.

Absolutamente seguro que estaba por perder la última pizca de moderación, atravesó la puerta de la horrorosa casa y apreció la luz plateada que se filtraba desde la Luna.

Preciosa.

Con pasos absolutamente ruidosos caminó hasta la habitación y atravesó la segunda puerta descubriendo con fastidio que Harry estaba dormido.

Dormido no parecía ese arrogante y odioso líder. Dormido se parecía más al Harry que Draco conoció y amó.

"Mantén las barreras" se recordó Draco frunciendo el ceño y caminó hasta la cama en donde se sentó y estiró una mano intentando acomodar el rebelde cabello. "No lo estas haciendo bien"

El rubio se inclinó para besar la mejilla. La piel de Harry se sentía helada por el tiempo invernal, pero Draco tenía plena confianza en poder calentarla lo suficiente. También sintió el violento sobresalto con que el moreno intentó levantarse, pero el rubio fue más rápido y le atrapó las muñecas colocándolas a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Malfoy –musitó Harry -¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

-¿Qué te parece a ti que estoy haciendo? –respondió Draco besando la sien y deslizando los labios hacia el cuello.

Harry sonrió, pero Draco no pudo verlo por que ya había comenzado a abrir un camino hacia el pecho masculino.

-Has cambiado de opinión.

-No –Draco terminó de desvestir el pecho tibio –He venido bajo mis propias condiciones.

Harry emitió una risa socarrona al escuchar su respuesta.

- Entonces sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo... - alentó el moreno, con malicia, deseando sentir más caricias en su pecho.

Muy astuto, pensó Draco con burla, pero no iba a morder el anzuelo.

Sus dedos se apoderaron de las tetillas y apretaron con suavidad al mismo tiempo que sus labios chupaban sobre la garganta de Harry hasta rozar un poco con los dientes.

Lo deseaba... Y mucho... Tanto como hace cuatro años... Quizá más.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerle el amor... No.

No sin recibirlo antes.

Y Harry lo sintió demasiado manso a pesar de quería sentir mucho más de Draco.

Había reprimido un sonido por parte de esas caricias pero deseaba que Draco le arrancase un gemido mucho mayor y para eso necesitaba más estímulos... así que para eso solamente tenía que tentarlo... Excitarlo...

De alguna manera deslizó una pierna hasta depositarla en una complicada postura, cerca de la entrepierna del rubio, y sin pudor alguno comenzó a rozar en aquella parte tan sugerente.

Y la verdad es que lo estaba logrando, pero Draco no pensaba admitirlo.

Con un movimiento se las arregló para colocar a Harry de espaldas y quitarle el pantalón de esa deprimente pijama de un tirón.

Sus nalgas expuestas fueron atacadas con besos deslizándose de una y otra hacia la columna vertebral.

-¿Tus gustos han cambiado, Harry? -preguntó sujetando los cabellos morenos con la otra mano -¿Quieres fuerza?

- ¿Y cuando has sabido de mis gustos? - retó Harry con una risa, excitándose por momentos con aquellas caricias - ¿Eres capaz de hacer fuerza? No me lo creo...

Ese comentario molestó a Draco.

Oh, pero no se iba a molestar, no esta vez.

El rubio levantó las caderas de Harry lo suficiente para lamer la delicada piel de los testículos después de abrirse espacio con las manos.

Así que solo sexo, ¿no?

Perfecto... Así lo haría.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

Tanta espera le estaba impacientando de sobre manera... Y no pudo evitar localizar una mano de Draco y retirarla de donde se encontraba, para ponerla directamente sobre su miembro con una risita jocosa a la vez de excitada.

- Es ahí donde debes de tocar también... - ronroneó.

Muy astuto.

Demasiado.

Astuto, descarado y... excitante.

Draco cerró su mano en el miembro de Harry notando lo firme que estaba.

¡Estaba muy excitado!

Vaya, no sabía que fuera tan impaciente.

Su mano comenzó a adoptar un movimiento dispuesto a excitarlo aun más y con la mano libre penetró ese estrecho pasaje de un solo movimiento.

Que apretado estaba... que... caliente.

El solo pensar en estar presionado por esa estrecha entrada excitó a Draco y sonrió lamiendo el sudor que comenzaba a apreciar en la piel de Harry.

Después escuchó su gemido, un gemido que hacía aquello más excitante y morboso; un gemido que denotaba que quería más...

Harry deseaba más, pero un movimiento apartó a Draco de su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta y atacar con las manos directamente al centro del pantalón del rubio... No sin antes volver a secuestrar una de sus manos y a dirigirla al lugar en donde antes se había internado.

- No te detengas... - susurró, mientras liberaba aquel apetecible miembro que acarició con las manos primeramente.

Consciente de los movimientos del moreno, Draco continuó masturbando el miembro de su acompañante. Su boca se dirigió hacia la barbilla y chupó con descaro.

Mataría por un beso. Tenía que admitirlo.

Pero desde un principio evitó sus labios a propósito... Un beso era algo que no podía soportar.

... no se sentía con la fuerza...

En cambio si quería hundirse en su interior... Sentirse apretado...

-Maldición, Potter... ¿quieres dejar de jugar y acomodarte otra vez?

Harry rió complacido por notar su desesperación y se alejó de su miembro para erguirse frente a él y acomodar sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas.

Con un aire travieso y malvado se apoderó del pene del rubio y lo frotó allí donde se encontraba su fisura.

- ¿Esto es que lo que quieres, Draco? - susurró con una sonrisa.

Vaya... De alguna manera Draco comenzaba a sentirse "atrapado".

"Solo es sexo" se recordó apoderándose de las nalgas para acomodar la punta de su miembro en la entrada y obligó a Harry a descender.

¿Alguna vez lo habría hecho ya?

La sola idea lastimó a Draco, pero se mordió el labio inferior para no dejar escapar la pregunta.

Sabía que ya había tenido un amante, pero su primo no era tan audaz para tomar a Harry de esa manera.

¿Era saludable sentir celos de su propio primo, quien acababa de morir?

Maldición.

Harry emitió un gemido ahogado y se aferró al cuello del rubio con posesión...

- Sí, parece que ser lo que quieres - rió con deseo.

Harry apartó la camisa que pegaba al cuello de Draco y se molestó en lamer para después morder. Deslizó las manos por la espalda, arañando sobre la tela, y después colándose bajo la ropa para trazar un sendero hasta el pecho y alcanzar las tetillas. Al atraparlas entre los dedos, comenzó a ejercer un suave ritmo para sentir esa rígida intromisión acariciar cada pared de su interior de forma tan deliciosa.

- Quiero oírte... - le susurró al oído, con voz aterciopelada, y atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja para chuparlo.

¿Oírle?

¿Qué era lo que quería oírle?

-No, Harry -se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre -Yo quiero oírte... Gime, grita... suplica...

Una petición inusual, admitió Draco... Pero en verdad lo deseaba... ahora lo deseaba.

Antes solo quería ver su ternura, pero... Ahora que no le quedaba eso...

¡Demonios!

Molesto por eso, Draco atrapó a Harry por la cintura y lo obligó a acomodarse debajo de él y arremetió con firmes estocadas.

Maldito, mil veces maldito...

... cómo pudo atreverse a quitarle eso que quería...

... cómo...

Un gemido de Harry le hizo suavizar los movimientos y se atrevió a verle el rostro.

... Draco se sintió maravillado...

Harry tenía un precioso rubor en las mejillas y jalaba aire por la boca abierta sin poder contener los jadeos. Sus ojos lucían semicerrados y se habían humedecido con lágrimas... Lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de manera discreta al mismo tiempo que lanzó un grito extasiado.

Entonces Draco lo vio expulsar su semilla vital sobre su pecho y se sintió arder. Tanto que alcanzó el clímax en ese mismo instante y se sintió llenar el hueco caliente de su cuerpo.

Justo después se dejó caer sobre su pecho.

-Maldito seas... -protestó cansado.

-Y ahora te quejas... -se rió Harry jadeando.

Draco salió de ese cálido interior y se tumbó a un lado, en el incómodo lecho.

Mejor no estropearlo... Ya estaba bastante mal, de todas maneras.

Continuará.


	22. ¿Dónde quedó el amor?

**Para aquellos que no dieron con el capitulo 21... solo deben leer el profile de mi página personal. Besos.**

****

****

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Slash.

Veintidós: ¿Dónde quedó el amor? 

Remus se mostró en absoluto desacuerdo ante la idea. No había escuchado ni la mitad de la explicación cuando comenzó con reproches en donde tenía toda la razón.

Él lo sabía. Y ella lo sabía también.

No estaba de acuerdo con su proceder y hacía los reclamos que Sirius también haría, de saber la situación.

Y quizá Remus hubiera seguido con sus reproches a no ser por el momento en que enmudeció con los ojos puestos en una mano que Deborah había levantado para cubrirle los labios. Justo donde Sirius había colocado su anillo.

Después de eso Remus murmuró una mala excusa y se fue.

La verdad es que Deborah se sintió mal por él, pero aun tenía que ejecutar esa idea a la que el hombre lobo se había negado.

Por eso estaba ahí, en lo que quedaba de Azkaban.

El lugar no había cambiado mucho, salvo por la esperada disminución de dementores y... presos.

La guerra no arrojaba prisioneros, no con Harry al mando. Y Deborah comprendía la razón que se le hubiese informado la captura de Peter antes que a su sobrino.

La presencia de los pocos dementores que se habían mantenido de su lado se sentía con una horrorosa fuerza que le erizó la piel a Deborah desde que penetró por el pasillo que llevaba a los calabozos más profundos.

Era cierto que jamás habían tenido un efecto importante en la Sirena, pero la parte humana se angustiaba de forma exasperante. Así que Deborah había expandido su magia natural para protegerse... como lo hizo la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

Siempre había funcionado. Una sirena implicaba más poder que un dementor, así que siempre había funcionado.

A pesar de ello Deborah sintió su presencia como ninguna otra criatura mientras era guiada hacia el fondo del pasillo. Donde se escuchaba un chillido ahogado, murmurando palabras inaudibles.

"James, Lily, perdónenme"

Deborah detuvo su andar. A la vez se detuvieron las dos criaturas que hacían una celosa guardia como si sospecharan que ella podría liberar al prisionero.

Estaba bien que dudaran de Deborah Potter. Después de todo ella también estuvo prisionera ahí.

-Necesito hablar con él, a solas –murmuró la híbrida usando ese timbre especial en su voz y adentrar el significado de sus palabras en ambas criaturas.

Un macabro sonido emanó de ambos y ella frunció el ceño.

-Salid ahora y os daré alimento –ofreció ella.

Los dementores no solían acceder a esa clase de capricho... no con otros magos, al menos. En el caso de Debbie siempre había una excepción. Un interesante acuerdo mutuo al que ellos no podían negarse.

No por que ella tuviese demasiadas alegrías. La mayoría de sus acciones las lamentaba y llegaba a sufrir por ellas; pero había algo que debía admitir y comprendió una vez que pudo hablar con su otro "yo": La Sirena fue feliz mientras estuvo bajo el influjo de Allan Glader... La asesina fue feliz.

La sirena se sintió feliz al tener todas esas vidas a sus pies... era su naturaleza, después de todo.

Los dementores dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron por el oscuro pasillo.

Deborah exhaló aire y acortó la distancia hacia la celda para apoyar una mano en los barrotes y mirar el interior.

-Peter...

Peter tampoco había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vio. Probablemente estaba más flaco y calvo, pero nada de lo demás mostraba diferencia.

Quizá solo su expresión.

Había miedo en esos ojos opacos. Miedo, arrepentimiento... ¿esperanza?

Deborah no había terminado de analizar esas emociones cuando lo sintió acercarse de manera temblorosa y cerrar sus anchos brazos alrededor de ella haciendo una presión suave que pretendía ser confortable. Sin embargo no lo era. Bastaba sentir el frío metálico que se traspasaba hasta su piel para comprenderlo.

-Deborah –susurró él con palabras atascadas –Tu lo prometiste... Dijiste que hablaríamos...

-Si –musitó ella apoyando la mejilla en la calva sucia –Te lo prometí, Peter.

-No me dejes aquí...

-No puedo sacarte... Ya no puedo engañarte, Peter.

-¿Engañarme? –preguntó él como si fuera incapaz de comprender esa palabra –He venido hasta aquí para verte, sabía que acudirías aquí... ¿Sabes cuantos vendrán a matarme? ¡¡No puedes dejarme aquí!!

-Conmigo también corres peligro –respondió ella dejando que los labios mugrosos tocaran su barbilla y movió la cabeza sin que pareciera que rechazaba ese gesto –Sirius no ha olvidado tu acción... Y Harry...

-¡¡¡Pero si lo hice por ti!!! –estalló el mago regordete en un arrebato de furia y se separó de la bruja -¡¡Tu me dijiste que solo querías verlos!!... ¡Solo querías conocer a Harry!... ¡¡TU ME ENGAÑASTE!!

Ella apretó los labios.

-¿Piensas que debo compartir tu prisión, Peter? –preguntó viendo el horrible lugar -¿Debo volver a Azkaban contigo?

-Ya lo hiciste –gruñó él  -Yo supe que tu estancia no significó nada.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces, Peter? Tu pasado no cambiará con lo que haga... Es cierto que te engañé, pero también es cierto que te dejaste engañar.

-Yo te amaba... –protestó él con debilidad.

-Si...

-No dejes que me maten.

-Todos moriremos tarde o temprano.

-Fuiste tu quien mató a James... Yo no debo pagar por ello.

-Tu me lo entregaste, Peter –susurró ella con tristeza –Con engaño o no... No puedes cambiar esa realidad.

Peter pareció recibir un desgarrador golpe con esas palabras y se dejó caer en una esquina sin dejar de lloriquear.

Deborah vio cómo se tocaba el hombro donde lucía dibujada la marca oscura y apretó  los labios al momento que buscaba entre su túnica una filosa daga que besó con respeto.

-Dame la marca oscura –dijo a Peter.

-No digas estupideces –rió él como loco –Nada puede borrarla.

-Salvaré tu espíritu y te daré paz con mi propio poder... Solo pido eso a cambio.

-Mi marca esclaviza...  –dijo Peter –Somete, humilla... gobierna. ¿Para que querrías eso tu, que eres una criatura libre?

Deborah suspiró. Precisamente para esclavizar a la criatura... Debía detener a la Sirena, aun sin saber sus planes.

-Te lo suplico... –musitó desesperada.

Peter dio tumbos hacia ella y la miró con sus ojos cansados y hundidos.

En esa mirada había... ¿amor?...

¿Aun a pesar de lo que le hizo aun se atrevía a amarla?

-Tómala –dijo con seguridad –Toma lo que quieras de mi...  Es tuyo... Te pertenezco, como lo dijiste aquella vez, antes de asesinar a James... Tómame.

Sentirse conmovida no le correspondía ahora, ¿cierto?

Deborah se acercó y ayudó a Peter a levantarse.

Una oración brotó de sus labios y transmitió energía a la daga que tenía en las manos .

Con un movimiento descubrió el brazo de Peter viendo esa marca. La marca que ella jamás tuvo, a pesar de ser la asesina favorita de Lord Voldemort.

Sin avisar, clavó la daga en el brazo de Peter y ahogó su grito de dolor cubriendo los labios sucios con los de ella.

Mantuvo quieto su brazo  y con la daga rodeó la marca por completo hasta atreverse a romper el beso.

-No me duele –susurró Peter sorprendido.

-Lo sé –musitó ella y concentró su mirada en la herida circular –Te he sedado.

Deborah acomodó su filoso artefacto y tocó la herida con las yemas de los dedos rodeándola hasta esparcir la sangre.

De repente metió los dedos levantando la piel

La mujer escuchó el jadeo de Peter y comprendió que la marca se resistía a ser arrancada, aun con métodos avanzados de magia.

-Esto te va a doler, Peter... –se disculpó ella y forzó la piel para desprenderla del brazo.

Se resistía. La marca se resistía. No importaba que tan profundo metiera sus dedos por encima de los músculos... la piel seguía adhiriéndose con fuerza asombrosa. Una fuerza que no tardó en atacarla también a ella justo en el instante en que logró desprender casi toda la piel.

Una energía electrizante y definitivamente oscura le golpeó arrancándole un gemido de dolor, pero pudo terminar con la tarea y encerró la carne en una esfera creada por su energía, haciéndola flotar en el aire.

-He aquí... –jadeó mirando su mano cubierta del vital líquido -.. la sangre del traidor... – con la punta del dedo índice  tocó su frente –Esto detendrá al asesino, ya que ata su mente... –se trazó otra línea de sangre en el pecho -.. y su corazón...

Inmediatamente rasgo su propio hombro. Justo en la misma distancia que había herido en Peter y la misma proporción.

Con menos dolor, quizá, pero con el mismo resultado que encerró una porción de piel en otra esfera, que se mantenía flotando junto a la anterior.

-He aquí... –musitó tocando la frente de Peter con su sangre -... la sangre del asesino...  Con ella... Libero la mente del traidor... y –hizo una marca sobre su corazón -... y su... alma.

Con eso debía bastar. De esa manera podría dar paz a la atormentada alma de Peter y quitar un poso de peso.

-Deborah –musitó el hombrecito con voz estrangulada, sin dejar de presionar la herida punzante.

Ella suspiró y se arrodilló frente a él. Tocó la herida con la punta de la varita y cicatrizó cuidadosamente. A continuación hizo lo mismo con su brazo y volvió a incorporarse.

Su mirada se posó en las dos esferas  con la piel ensangrentada y suspiró.

¿Todo eso funcionaría contra la sirena?

Quizá habría sido más fácil si ella hubiese sido marcada como todos los mortífagos; de esa manera podría usar ambas marcas... Ambas ataduras.

-Debo irme –anunció ella guardando ambas esferas en algún lugar de su túnica –ahora que  tienes mi protección, los dementores no te afectarán.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí?

-Lo siento...

          º                        º           

_-No te iras jamás, ¿verdad?_

_Harry percibió sorpresa en esos preciosos ojos azules y se sintió absolutamente idiota por dejar escapar esas palabras justo cuando Draco se entretenía en apartar la tela de (como él lo había llamado) el molesto uniforme escolar._

_-No tengo intenciones de irme –susurró haciendo una caricia en la mejilla de Harry y logrando teñir de ese rojo la tersa piel -¿Vas a irte tu?_

_El moreno parpadeó confundido por el repentino cambio de situación._

_Antes de poder responder, unos labios finos callaron su boca y se abrió a la erótica exploración que esa lengua inició en su interior en busca de un enlace con la lengua de Harry. _

_También sintió ese ágil movimiento que se escurrió entre sus piernas para despertar el deseo aun más y arrancar ese gemido ahogado en su garganta._

_El beso fue roto. Al instante Harry sintió una secuela de besos en su cuello que se deslizaron hasta su pecho concentrándose después en una tetilla con la que jugó haciendo círculos usando su lengua._

_-No sé qué hacer –jadeó Harry justo al momento en que la mano de su amante se cerraba sobre su miembro palpitante._

_-Las desventajas de ser virgen –Draco se permitió bromear._

_-¿Tu... –el moreno se mordió al labio inferior notando un movimiento constante -... no lo eres?_

_-No tanto como tu. –el rubio metió la lengua en el recién descubierto ombligo sin dejar de ascender._

_-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? –protestó Harry._

_Draco descubrió el miembro erecto y tocó la punta con la lengua._

_-He soñado con esto muchas veces –explicó levantando la mirada hacia el rostro  ruborizado –En cada una de ellas te hacía el amor...Experimentando con cada reacción... cada jadeo –sonrió -¿Qué puedo decir? No es la primera vez que te "toco". Aunque debo admitir que esto supera el mejor de mis sueños._

_Harry dejó escapar todo el aire que estaba reteniendo, sin dejar de ver esa preciosa sonrisa._

_¿Cómo era posible que unas palabras le excitaran tanto?_

_-Yo... –desvió la mirada -... quisiera ayudarte._

_-Dejar de interrumpir sería de mucha ayuda –bromeó Draco terminando de quitar los pantalones para acomodarse entre las piernas, justo después de besar la piel de las rodillas y deslizar los labios hacia las caderas, evitando el centro de placer que se evidenciaba con mayor fuerza._

_-Yo... –Harry jadeó levantando las caderas en busca de contacto –... no voy a irme..._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Jamás voy a irme –repitió Harry y mordió su labio ante una intromisión en su interior –Voy a quedarme a tu lado siempre... Lo prometo._

_-Nunca lo olvides..._

Recordar esos momentos podía llegar a ser doloroso.

Muy especialmente la parte en que esa violenta presión detuvo ambos cuerpos en el sitio escondido donde habían ido a refugiarse.

Una presión que no habían sentido jamás, pero que ambos conocía. La señal de que un numeroso grupo de magos había usado bastante energía y el destino estaba absolutamente cercano.

Después de eso... el estruendo; los gritos, el terror.

Harry tardó un poco más en vestirse que Draco y comenzó a correr escuchando sus pasos cercanos.

Jamás se percató que lo había dejado atrás, como tampoco supo el momento en que se separaron.

Fueron 6 horas después, tras presenciar la muerte de su primer amor que comprendió que había roto su promesa.

Lo había dejado...

Sin embargo tuvo una impresión muy fuerte al momento de ver morir a Snape. Y decidió que no quería eso.

Haría lo necesario para evitarlo.

Aun si eso "necesario" era abandonar a Draco.

Harry dejó escapar el humo de su cigarro sin despegar la vista de la sucia pared.

No había tenido intención de recodar todo eso, pero...

-Maldito Malfoy –masculló con molestia.

En realidad fue justo el momento en que despertó lo que le llevó a ese recuerdo. Justo cuando hizo esa promesa.

El delicioso cansancio de su cuerpo se vio arruinado cuando estiró la mano por el colchón.

¿Por qué lo había hecho, para empezar?

Al sentir el vacío al lado suyo se sintió igual. Sintió el peso de su promesa rota y de nuevo recordó la ternura que Draco  procuró a ese primer encuentro inconcluso.

Extrañó esa ternura.

Por que lo ocurrido por la noche no tuvo palabras dulces, ni besos apasionados... No tuvo esa mirada gentil y hasta sorprendida.

... no tuvo nada...

¿Era todo lo que  Draco estaba dispuesto a dar a cambio de lo que Harry había ofrecido?

¿Eso era justo?

... "no"...

-Si –contradijo Harry a esa ridícula vocecilla en su cabeza.

Por que no podía darse el lujo de olvidar la razón de todo eso. No podía volver a ser vulnerable.

¡No!

Y sin embargo se sentía tan solo... Tan abandonado.

¿Se habría sentido así Draco hace 4 años?

"Fuiste injusto... Él esta siéndolo también" 

-¿Dónde quedó el amor que decía tenerme?

_"¿Dónde quedó el tuyo, Harry?"_

El moreno bufó. No podía perder el tiempo ahora.

No por eso.

-Te ves horrible –fue el saludo de Ron en cuanto entró a la oficina para instalarse en un sofá y apoyar los pies en la mesa –No te preocupes por Ginny. Estoy seguro que no tiene nada.

Si Ron supiera... Hasta ese momento no se había acordado de Ginny y su problema.

-No tendrías esa cara si no fuera así –aceptó Harry.

-Solo estamos esperando una prueba más. Bill tiene más experiencia con magia poco convencional.

Harry arrugó la nariz.

-Draco podría...

-¿"Draco"? –aulló Ron -¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su asqueroso nombre?

Ron era tan orgulloso, pero debía reorganizar sus prioridades.

-Malfoy tiene el olfato educado –evadió Harry –Deberías llevarlo...

-Mi hermano Bill es absolutamente capaz de detectar cualquier irregularidad.

Tan necio.

Bueno, de cualquier manera Draco tampoco aceptaría ayudar a Ron. Además Ron tenía razón. Si había algo mal, Bill lo encontraría.

-Esperaremos entonces –dijo Harry levantándose –Informa a la división de una reunión que se llevará a cabo en cinco días.

-Avisaré también a Ginny –dijo Ron con energía.

-¿Cuándo llegará el resultado de Bill? –preguntó Harry desde la puerta.

-Pasado mañana. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, mi hermana no tiene nada.

-Eso espero –murmuró el moreno y caminó por el horrible pasillo.

Ron parecía optimista, pero Harry sentía que el tema no debía tomarse a la ligera. Sin embargo no pensaba ser él quien le hiciera notar ese detalle, así que se alejó de la oficina.

¿Y si Ginny resultaba no tener nada?

-Sería lo mejor –murmuró sin dejar de caminar -, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder al segundo más fuerte de la división.

De repente el moreno sintió un tirón que lo golpeó contra una esquina; antes de lograr reaccionar sintió unos húmedos labios contra su barbilla y una mano sujetando su cabello con firmeza.

-¿No te han dicho que hablar solo es el primer signo de locura, Potter?

-¿Ah, si?  -preguntó el moreno ladeando la cabeza para exponer más su cuello y sintió una descarada caricia apretándole la nalga -¿Ahora te has vuelto obseso sexual?

-Siempre lo he sido –rió Draco apretándose más contra Harry –Es solo que no tuve... "tiempo" de demostrártelo.

-Pues ahora no te dedicaré mucho "tiempo" .

Draco soltó una burlona carcajada.

-¿Es que aun no te das cuenta? Por más que te esfuerces jamás llegarás a ser como yo.

Harry frunció el ceño. El comentario le lastimó a pesar de estar gozando de sensaciones abrasadoras.

-Yo no...

-Si –interrumpió Draco y lo miró a los ojos –Pero nadie que no sea Malfoy puede comportarse como tal.

-Esto es estúpido –protestó Harry estirando el cuello para besarlo, peor el rubio se alejó con una sonrisita.

-No querrás que alguien se entere, ¿no?... Podría convertirme en el próximo blanco de Lord Voldemort solo por jugar contigo...

-Seamus esta muerto.

-¿Seamus? -Draco enarcó una ceja –No es que lo halla creído muy inteligente, pero si yo estuviera en su lugar (suponiendo solamente), jamás habría pronunciado el nombre de Audiel Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nuestro traidor no sabía lo nuestro –el rubio perdió su sonrisa –Señaló lo evidente y no lo real.

Harry sintió de nuevo ese pinchazo de preocupación y apretó los labios.

-Pero no te preocupes, Potter –Draco se acomodó el cabello –Mientras estemos bajo la confiable protección de tu casa, puedo ser tu... –sonrió -.. amante.

-Nuestra relación no te da privilegios –advirtió Harry.

-No los busco  -el rubio miró las paredes de forma significativa –No contigo, Potter... Yo tengo privilegios suficientes  para no desear nada de ti... Y si piensas que ibas a tratarme como a mi primo, estás muy equivocado... Yo soy quien decide cuándo, cómo y donde.

-¿Qué tal si te mando al demonio?

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-¿No se sintió bien que te poseyera algo vivo? –preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno –cruzó los brazos –Estoy seguro que prefieres tener sexo con  algo particularmente vivo y caliente.

Harry apretó los labios.

-Podría cambiar de opinión.

-No después de probarlo –dijo Draco con seguridad –Pronto te olvidarás de cada estupidez que has estado inventando desde hace cuatro años... Yo soy paciente, Potter.

Y se dio la vuelta para caminar esquivando a un confundido Ron que acababa de acercarse lo suficiente para escuchar lo ultimo.

-¿De qué diablos habla ese imbecil? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Solo esta molestando –murmuró Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo eso sabe hacer –declaró Ron –Arrogante, idiota.

La verdad es que Harry  tenia otros calificativos. Muchos relacionados con esa frialdad que volvía a ver en Draci y, pensaba, habían superado cuando se hicieron amigos.

Por un momento eso lo hizo sentir mal ya que le dio a entender que hace 4 años no fue más que un capricho más.

En ese tiempo le pareció sincero.

... pero ahora...

-Maldito Malfoy...

Ron vio caminar a su amigo hacia el campo de entrenamiento si entender por qué le daba tanta importancia. Una mano se posó en su hombro y volteó para ver la preocupada expresión de Hermione.

-¿Tu crees que Harry no nos ha dicho algo? –preguntó ella con un hilo de voz, con... ¿culpabilidad?

-¿Cómo que? –preguntó Ron –Hasta ahora solo lo noto más... irritante.

La chica no pareció satisfecha por ello. Si Ron lo hubiese visto...

-A ti no te gustaba Audiel –recordó ella.

-Es por que un asqueroso Malfoy no merece a Harry –gruñó  Ron.

-Oh –ella suspiró –Entonces tampoco te gustará _esto_...

-¿Uh?

-¿Me invitas a cenar? –preguntó ella poniendo una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios que ganó el rubor en las mejillas de Ron.

-Claro, cariño... Cenemos.

**Notas: **Un capitulo sencillo, lo sé, pero necesitaba avanzar de alguna manera.

Murtuilla: Sip, ese cazador es más de lo que aparenta. A Draco no le pasará nada, no te preocupes, es más, creo que se va a divertir a partir de ahora. Y pronto sabrás lo que pasó con Lucius, kiza cinco capitulos más XDDD. Respecto a un regalo acertado y Reconciliación, Temo que no hay plan de continuarlos... aunque siempre puede haber una excusa para ponerles más. Mil besos.

Nynia: Espero que hallas resuelto el problema XD.

Amy-Lee-Malfoy: Muchas gracias... me sonrojo. Harry se dara cuenta... solo espero que no sea muy tarde. Besos.

Gala Snape: Sip, Ginny es una loba XD.  Debbie va contra... Debbie.... pero lo logrará, hay algo que la Sirena no tiene y que vence todo problema. ¿adivinas ke es?

Aniston: Mil gracias, espero que tu tarea no halla salido con una nota fuera de "tema" XDDD.  Y no matare a Remus!!!! No me acuses con nadie, por favor!!!! Akiko temerosa

Amaly Malfoy:  A Shizuka le ha gustado las felicitaciones, creo que ella lo merece más, me ayuda bastante con esto. El lado humano de Harry se definirá mucho más adelante, te ruego paciencia. De la misma manera eso de "ambos". Narcisa es un genio por aca... temo que un participante definitivo, así que la veremos muy en acción pronto. Mil besos.

Angel: Ya esta actualizado. No muy pronto, pero ya esta xD. Y sobre los lemons, la verdad es ke he visto mas explícitos, pero me kiero evitar problemas de nuevo.

Cerdo Volador: Bienvenid de nuevo. Harry seguirá negando muchas cosas., pero la bomba esta por llegar a su limite, no te preocupes. La promesa.... aquí esta la promesa!!!!!... no la escribi en los tres capitulos de flash a propósito, por ke iba aki, pero ya esta.

Isobo: Ambas escritoras te agradecemos, La promesa esta aquí, asi que dejare eso de lado n.n. no te preocupes, no olvidaste nada, solo que no se había puesto.

Moryn: Bueno, cielo... aquí si se dieron casos extremistas, pero Harry y Draco no estaban teniendo sexo por sexo aunque ellos lo quieran creer así...  En lo personal respeto mucho tu opinión, y deseo que tengas en mi un apoyo... Claro, solo su lo necesitas.. besos...

Argot: Lee "La Trampa" ahí se explica la relación que Harry tiene con Snape.

Asosa76:  Na, prima, ya habra encuentros más "calientes".... hum, aunque este se me hizo muy caliente ya XDDDD.  Deborah viajó al pasado... y se vio a sí misma... Andam charló con ella misma, de eso se trata. Besos....

Kendra Duvoa:  Tu sigueme, yo te prometo que no te arrepentiras... y si te arrepientes no me mates por ello XDD. La sirena si ke se pasara de mala, solo espera a verla... snif, la adoro. Mil besos.

Little My: Si, tu fuente fue muy confiable, según sé... A ver si me regalas un dibujo de este lemon, eh?  Ya esta actualizado!! Y respecto a Draco.... Crees  ke le incomode saber que lo desea la persona que ama?


	23. Un paso hacia las sombras

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Slash.

**Veintitrés: Un paso hacia las sombras.**

Malfoy. Narcisa Malfoy.

De un momento a otro se vio acorralada y abandonada.

Perdió a su esposo y a su hijo en una sola noche.

Y aunque ya lo sabía no pudo soportarlo.

Fue por eso que acudió a su amo.

Rogó por ayuda y... la obtuvo.

Obtuvo ese poder oscuro que habían aprendido a gobernar.

Obtuvo una familia que le respetaba y abogaba por ella.

Obtuvo la oportunidad de vengarse.

Y lo haría.

Mataría uno a uno a todos aquellos que la habían ofendido, valiéndose de cualquier medio.

Mataría, muy especialmente, a la culpable de que su esposo y su hijo la dejaran.

Mataría a Deborah Potter con sus propias manos en plena Luna Llena.

Oh, si. Claro que lo haría.

º           º            º

Hermione despertó descubriendo unos fuertes brazos que le mantenían aprisionada contra un pecho musculoso y caliente. Desechando la idea de levantarse, apoyó la mejilla cobre la piel masculina y suspiró al recordar de súbito lo que había visto.

Harry y Malfoy. Malfoy y Harry.

Era comprensible que no hablase de una relación así. Malfoy no era tan "manejable" como  su pequeño primo y lo había notado con absoluta claridad. Sin embargo se dijeron muchas cosas que resultaron reveladoras a pesar que no expresaban algo literalmente. Y Hermione entendió algo que le afectó un poco.

Cuatro años. Esa relación se había iniciado hace cuatro años. Y, según  Malfoy, se había interrumpido por el carácter de Harry.

Eso hablaba de algo aun más serio. Y era que Harry no le había dicho nada a ella o a Ron.

¿Por qué?

La morena tenía muchas hipótesis respecto a eso, pero nada se acercaría a la verdad. Y la verdad solo la sabía Harry.

-¿Tu crees que le hemos fallado a Harry? –preguntó ella al sentir el apretón de los brazos de Ron, quien ya había despertado.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Hace cuatro años –recordó ella - ,cuando ocurrió el ataque, no estaba con nosotros. No lo vimos hasta que terminó todo... Yo llegue a pensar que algo horrible le había ocurrido; pensé que era de los muertos.

-Pero no fue así –tranquilizó Ron.

-Pero... –ella levantó la cabeza –Harry tuvo que estar en otro lugar... Un lugar del que no nos habló –frunció el ceño –Ahora que lo pienso estuvo evasivo tiempo antes... desde –parpadeó – Desde que el profesor de pociones logró llevárselo; el profesor Streng.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-Streng no es importante. Nuestro Harry regresó a salvo. Me atrevería a decir que estuvo en más peligro durante el cuarto grado.

-¡Precisamente! –exclamó Hermione –Algo importante tuvo que pasar en Villa Streng para que hallamos perdido la comunicación que tuvimos. Algo que ninguno notó y marcó lo que esta ocurriendo ahora.

-El carácter de Harry es solo por la guerra, cariño.

Hermione volvió a apoyar la cara en el pecho masculino. No se refería a "eso", pero no pensaba hablar con Ron sobre su accidental descubrimiento.

No aun.

º           º            º

-¿Pruebas?

Los gemelos cambiaron súbitamente de opinión al ver una ligera muestra de interés en el rubio. Les había costado mucho trabajo de convencerlo a charlar con ellos y hasta ahora no tuvieron real oportunidad de entablar comunicación debido a que el rubio había encontrado infinidad de excusas en las que pudo evadirlos.

-No es que piense que son idiotas –dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido -, ¿pero que esperan lograr con "pruebas"? Ella fue mordida, ¿cierto?

Después de todo si estaba poniendo atención, ¿quién lo diría?

-Quizá o sea para tanto –dijo George.

-Seamus adquirió la licantropía recientemente –bufó Draco -... quizá horas antes del ataque... Pero eso no garantiza que no halla infectado a su hermana.

-Se necesita más que un poco de saliva para transmitir la licantropía –gruñó Fred.

-¿Cómo sangre? –ironizó el rubio –Cuando vi a Seamus vi mucha. Me atrevo a decir que sangre era lo que sobraba.

-Ginny nos dijo que no tuvo un contacto real con la sangre.

-Lo que es cierto... –concedió Draco – es que no ha dado muestras de infección, por lo que me han dicho. Una prueba sencilla debería evidenciar si algo esta mal.

-¡Precisamente! –aceptaron ambos gemelos.

-Pero también es cierto que todo esto se vuelve cada vez menos convencional –objetó Draco levantándose –Esperen los resultados de la ultima prueba. Estoy seguro que no tendrá errores.

º           º            º

-¿Precipitado? –preguntó Sirius asomándose por encima de una revista mágica de modas en lo que debería ser una intensa sesión de entrenamiento.

-Somos novios  desde el colegio ... Creo que ha pasado tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión así.

-Solo fueron novios por dos años –corrigió Remus con tranquilidad –ella escapó de su graduación para unirse al enemigo y no se vieron hasta hace seis años... En donde ella ha estado demasiado tiempo investigando y exponiendo su vida. No ha sido la novia ejemplar, que digamos...

-Estos no son los comentarios del amigo ejemplar, que digamos... –replicó Sirius con tono bromista –Y de cualquier manera ella es así. No esperaría otro comportamiento de Deborah Potter precisamente.

Remus tampoco. Y también era cierto que no esperaba reaccionar así. Sin embargo, Sirius no le estaba ayudando en nada  a que la noticia fuera tolerante. Se le notaba distraído con los pupilos hasta que abandonó el trabajo.

-De todas formas no creo que puedan hacer algo ostentoso – dijo Remus con cierta resignación.

-Me basta con que nos acompañes –aseguró Sirius –Si Harry y tu aceptan estar ahí todo será perfecto.

Remus no tenía la misma opinión, pero no dijo nada.

º           º            º

-¿A qué se supone que estás jugando? –preguntó Deborah a su ahijado con cierta molestia cuando pudo encontrarlo. Afortunadamente fue mucho antes de esa reunión que la tenía tan tensa.

-A mí también me da gusto verte –ironizó el rubio.

-En realidad no me da gusto verte –corrigió ella con las manos en las caderas –Estás alterando mi barrera de protección, jovencito.

-¿Uh? –Draco se ruborizó -¿En verdad puedes saberlo?

Esa era una información de la barrera Natural "híbrida" que Draco no tenía. Y la verdad no le parecía cómodo que su madrina estuviera al tanto de cada encuentro sexual que tenía con Harry.

-Fui quien creó la barrera –dijo ella simplemente –De cualquier manera  tu vida sexual no es de mi incumbencia, pero la "hembra" se esta tornando hostil.

-¿Podrías quitar tu barrera? Preguntó Draco aun más incómodo.

-¿Es que no me escuchas? –la adulta se sentó en una silla, la única disponible en la sala de juntas a la que había arrastrado a Draco tras divisarlo en la base de Harry –La "hembra" esta cambiando. Su naturaleza se esta confundiendo tornándose más violenta.

-¿Y cínica? –propuso el rubio -¿Y odiosa? ¿Fría, estúpida y autodestructiva?

La mujer suspiró. Esa platica no la estaba llevando a ningún lado.

-La barrera se esta acentuando, Draco –dijo con calma -, cuando eso pasa pueden ocurrir dos cosas: que el macho tenga sobreprotección o destrucción.

-Eso es ridículo –protestó Draco -¿Es que además de celosas son psicópatas? –preguntó refiriéndose a las sirenas.

-Si la criatura comienza a percibir inseguridad respecto a su pareja puede optar por atarlo o liberarlo. Claro –suspiró – el hecho de liberar solo mata al macho para que ella pueda buscar una nueva pareja.

-Pero Harry no es una criatura –señaló el rubio.

-Tiene una barrera adaptada –dijo ella como si hablara con un crío –en términos teóricos puede hacerlo.

-Oh -musitó Draco. Probablemente esa información debía turbarlo, pero no era así. –Jamás me has dicho cómo fue –murmuró de repente –Creo que tengo derecho a saber lo que disparó ese carácter en Harry.

-¿Y por que no se lo preguntas? –ella suspiró –Tener más comunicación entre ustedes sería bueno para su relación.

-No voy a ser yo quien se doblegue –gruñó el rubio -¡No soy el equivocado!

La mujer suspiró, a esas alturas no podía decidir quién estaba equivocado.

-No puedes alterar más la barrera –dijo recordando lo que le había llevado hasta ahí –Eres lo único que garantiza la victoria.

-¿Yo? –el rubio frunció el ceño hasta recordar algo -¿Ya has investigado algo que valga la pena?

-Más o menos –evadió ella –Lo que tengo claro es que determinas la mayor parte de las decisiones de Harry.

-Si determinara las decisiones de Harry no me habría abandonado hace cuatro años –ironizó él.

-Es por que aun ves lo que él quiere que veas –ella sonrió –Harry tomó la peor parte de Severus, pero creo que no podré hacérselo ver, como no pude hace cinco años con Severus.

Draco guardó silencio ante eso. Comenzaba a comprender un poco. Y la verdad sintió lastima por Harry.

Idiota.

Aun con las buenas intenciones era un idiota.

-¿Sabes la manera para garantizar la victoria? –preguntó Draco.

-¿Tanto te interesa? –ella sonrió con ternura –Si esta guerra terminase pronto, Harry no tendría que forzar ese carácter, ¿cierto?

Draco torció los labios.

-¿Por qué tienes que malinterpretar todo en mí?

-El amor es una de las cosas que perdura tanto como el mejor de los hechizos oscuros... Sin embargo, ni la cercanía de la muerte lo agota. Y tu, Draco, no has transformado esa emoción en odio.

-Pero Harry si lo hizo.

-Yo no apostaría –replicó ella –sin embargo tengo miedo al momento en que Harry vea morir a su segundo amor.

¿Segundo amor?

¿Eso era para Harry?

Draco frunció el ceño. Quizás pudo serlo hace cuatro años... y en serio no le habría molestado... Pero ahora...

-¿Dices que veo lo que Harry quiere que vea? –preguntó con una sonrisa -¿Cómo puedo ver aquello que oculta?

-Hay muchas formas...

-Dame una donde él pierda el control de esa nueva personalidad que ha estado "dejándome atrás".

-Yo no puedo tratar con soluciones convencionales –se disculpó ella.

-Oh –Draco se sintió decepcionado. Su madrina no era de mucha ayuda cuando se trataba de algo importante.

¿Sería por eso que Harry no soportaba estar cerca de ella?

A pesar de tener maravillosas habilidades, no podía brindar consuelo.

Y eso era tan...

¡Demonios!

-¿En verdad te importa lo que le pase? –soltó Draco de repente.

La adulta sintió un apretón doloroso en el corazón con esas palabras.

¿Importarle?

¡Claro que le importaba!

Harry era todo lo que quedaba de su familia y se había sentido enternecida por él desde la primera vez que pudo verlo, siendo tan solo un bebe.

Era por eso que no se había atrevido a matarlo, ¿no?

... aunque....

¿no sería un plan que tuvo la sirena?

La mujer gimió.

No podía saberlo. La verdad es que no podía saberlo.

-Voy a atarme por él –dijo con el ceño fruncido y tornó líquido su cuerpo para filtrarlo por el suelo sin hacer caso a la pregunta que Draco alcanzó a hacer antes de sentir la corteza terrestre y visualizar a la perfección el lugar donde debía volver a materializarse.

Ahí. En la base de entrenamiento especial. Donde encontraría a Remus.

Claro que no fue Remus quien le atrapó en un gentil abrazo y Deborah sintió un rubor que le cubría la cara al percibir el aroma de su pareja.

-Sirius –rogó –No frente a tus pupilos.

-Es la primera vez que vienes a verme –dijo El dándole un beso  -Eso me alegra mucho.

Era ridículo olvidarse de la razón por la que estaba ahí. Sin embargo resultaba maravilloso sentir el calor de ese cuerpo duro contra ella. Era en ese momento donde ella disfrutaba de su vulnerabilidad humana. Disfrutaba de aquello que la hacía ser la pareja de ese hombre y la madre de su primer vástago.

Lo amaba...

-Sirius, yo... –ella levantó la mirada dorada hacia ese precioso par de ojos azules –Hay algo que debo decirte...

-Ya me han informado de la nueva reunión –él le besó la frente y se separó un poco –Remus acaba de informarme.

-Hasta ahora me ha dado oportunidad –repuso Remus avanzando hacia la pareja con una expresión neutra –Ha estado hablando de su compromiso, así que poca oportunidad tuve para informar.

La mujer suspiró.

Todo eso dificultaba una alianza cordial con Remus.

-Deberías cuidar tu trabajo –dijo a Sirius –De todas maneras no creo que tengamos una alianza ostentosa con la situación en la que estamos.

-¡Pero si ustedes dos parecen estar conectados mentalmente! –exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa y palmeó el hombro de ella y de Remus -¿Será que me engañan y tienen un romance a mis espaldas?

-¡¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Sirius dejó escapar una carcajada viendo a ambos y se enderezó.

-¿Querías decirme algo, Debbie?

La mujer se sobresaltó ante eso y apretó los labios.

Debería decirle que estaba por ser padre, pero tenía que hablar con Remus.

-Después –dijo ella con una sonrisa y atrapó el brazo del hombre lobo –Ahora debo hablar con Remus de algo muy importante.

-¿Viniste a verlo a él? –dijo el adulto con un puchero.

-Es una visita de trabajo –aclaró ella con la mejor de sus sonrisas –Te lo repondré –prometió dándole un beso en los labios antes de arrastrar a Remus con ella.

-¿"Visita de trabajo"? –preguntó Remus estando lejos, y tras ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo –Creo que es más importante que informes de cierta paternidad, ¿no?

-Deja de preocuparte por problemas que no te corresponden –dijo ella con el ceño fruncido –Tengo un enemigo que sabe cada una de mis debilidades y no dudará en tomar provecho de cualquier error que cometa.

-Creo que ahora estás cometiendo un error –replicó el hombre –Tu vida social esta por derrumbarse encima de ti y no parece importante.

-En verdad necesito ayuda –evadió ella -... he tenido un sueño...

Deborah se interrumpió  al ver la manera en que Remus apretaba los labios. Ese era un gesto que no veía muy a menudo, y la verdad no era bueno que se manifestara, ya que en la mayoría de las ocasiones que lo veía, era el inicio de una acalorada pelea verbal en la que ella se tambaleaba de forma peligrosa.

Lo cierto es que Remus jamás  había pensado que ella hiciera lo correcto, y la mayoría de las veces tenía razón; pero esto era diferente.

Remus podía tener conocimientos admirables para combatir peligrosos hechizos, pero no había practicado alguno que valiera la pena para que comprendiera todo lo que se estaba desarrollando.

No lo comprendía.

Se le estaba cerrando una trampa alrededor y se debía buscar la manera de salir bien librados.

-¿Por qué?

Remus podía ser impredecible cuando se lo proponía.

-No puedo involucrar a Sirius...

-¿Por qué? –interrumpió él –No llamaste su atención solo para demostrar que podías hacerlo, ¿verdad?. ¿Por qué no lo involucras a él? Él es tu compañero. Debes comenzar a confiarle tus problemas.

-¿Cómo tu? –ironizó ella. Molesta -¿Debo hacerlo parte de mi persona como lo haces tu, Remus? –se rió -¿Para qué? ¡No soy yo la que quedó de lado!

Remus no era muy dado a molestarse. Sin embargo en ese momento dejó ver una furia que satisfizo a Deborah.

No estaba bien.

No lo estaba por que era el primer signo de que la sirena daba empujones firmes para liberarse, pero Deborah no podía evitarlo.

-Nos veremos en la reunión –dijo con tono acaramelado –Debo darte tu poción... Y no te preocupes... No la envenenaré, aunque eso me evitaría de muchos reclamos.

º           º            º

Se trataba de un sueño perturbador solo hasta el momento de despertar y pensar en los pocos detalles que recordaba. Pero en el momento  que lo estaba viviendo le llenaba de una extraña tranquilidad y seguridad.

Eso era extraño, ¿no?

Sin embargo debía admitir que la paz que le embargaba llenaba cada poro de su piel y enaltecía hasta el más mínimo sentido.

En verdad era extraño.

En su sueño caminaba por un sitio viejo, bastante antiguo. Las paredes lucían cúmulos de suciedad penetrada junto con esa humedad que resaltaba cada figura de manera preciosa. A pesar de caminar por el sitio, pudo reconocerlo solo hasta ver esos adornos de serpientes distintivas de la cámara.

De nuevo la Cámara Secreta.

Y al fondo él...

-Has vuelto...

Su voz... Cargada de suavidad como la recordaba hacer escuchado la primera vez. Con esa seriedad que la hacía interesante y hasta un poco inocente.

Él lucía  justo como ella podía recordarlo. Su tupido cabello negro resaltaba ese precioso color de sus ojos y esa sonrisa en sus labios... Una sonrisa de... ¿bienvenida?

-Esto es un sueño –se dijo ella con determinación.

-Si... –concedió él -.... y no...

Esa era una respuesta tan contradictoria como las sensaciones que esos sueños ofrecían.

-Aun tengo mi conciencia –replicó Ginny –Estoy segura de ello.

-Esta vez no puedo obligarte a nada –dijo Tom –Pero confío en que aproveches tus cualidades.

-¿Mis cualidades?

-Todos tus sentidos se han exaltado.

-No es posible... ¿en verdad estoy infectada?

Él sonrió.

-Me confiaste tantas cosas, Virginia –susurró caminando por el suelo húmedo hasta estar frente a ella –Tus temores, sus secretos, tu... amor –la miró –Tu lo amaste primero. ¡¡Nadie tiene derecho a quitártelo!!

-Intentas engañarme.

-Pronto lo verás por ti misma... Entonces aceptarás lo que te ofrezco.

-¡¡Jamás!!

Tomo sonrió. Tenía esa expresión que no asustaba a nadie y hasta... lograba confortar.

¿Era justo que un enemigo tan peligroso luciera esa ecuánime apariencia?

No. Pero Ginny no pensaba en ello. En las dos noches  que lo vio estuvo entablando diferentes charlas. Todas encaminadas a su amor.

¿Por qué le preocuparía eso precisamente?

De cualquier manera la pelirroja estaba tranquila. Era cierto que había adquirido más agudeza en algunos sentidos, pero para nada se sentía invitada a hacer algo que fuera contra la Orden del Fénix. Incluso veía esa situación como un inesperado beneficio que del que no había comentado nada a sus hermanos.

Además las pruebas  no habían evidenciado nada.

Eso era bueno, ¿cierto?

Ahora, la chica caminaba junto a sus hermanos mayores notando una molesta tensión. Sabía que la prueba hecha por Bill podría arrojar una reacción diferente a las anteriores y eso debía tenerlos muy preocupados.

Pero...

La verdad es que ella no se sentía preocupada.

En lo absoluto.

Por fin llegaron hasta donde estaba Charlie.

Una enorme y desconfiada lechuza negra descansaba a la orilla del escritorio picoteando unas migas de pan al mismo tiempo que el mayor leía con paciencia y seriedad, como si esperase encontrar algo oculto en la caligrafía de Bill.

Finalmente sonrió.

-Negativo –informó Charlie.

Los gemelos chocaron sus palmas en cuanto Charlie leyó el resultado de las pruebas que Bill había realizado y se dieron el lujo de ignorar todos los saludos que venían a continuación junto con las recomendaciones que hacía. Con cariño revolvieron el cabello de su hermana hasta el momento en que se enfadó y exigió que le dejaran en paz.

-Les dije que no tenía nada  -insistió Ron con una sonrisita, al mismo tiempo que servía de escudo a sus hermanos mayores. –Se ha convocado una reunión de líderes y "cercanos". Los integrantes de cada división estarán a la espera de noticias.

-¡Perfecto! –los gemelos sonrieron entusiasmados –Podremos dar los resultados de nuestras investigaciones.

-¿Han estado trabajando? –preguntó Ginny.

-Con la sangre de la señorita Potter.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo? –insistió la pelirroja.

-¡Es una sorpresa! –dijeron a coro.

Ginny suspiró.

-De cualquier manera  me alegra poder asistir. –dijo ella.

-¿Y ver a Harry? –propuso George con burla.

-¡Cállate! –protestó ella ruborizada.

-Le dará gusto verte –dijo Ron – Se veía muy tenso. Creo que era por la idea de que resultases dañada.

-¿En serio?

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada burlona.

-¿Por qué otra razón podría estar tenso? –dijo Ron con naturalidad.

Continuará...

Vamos por más!!

**Amaly Malfoy**: Si, los capítulos de transición suelen ser pequeños, aunque este cumplió con la cantidad de palabras exigidas. Más bien creo que no esta acorde con el clímax de la historia y se cortó muy pronto. ... La marca.... bueno, veamos si logra su objetivo. Y la sirena si esta gestando, pero no de manera humana, en otras palabras, el bebe esta "incubando" en un sitio seguro; es cierto que el punto esta abandonado, sin embargo no es tan relevante como para sacarlo justo ahora, ya verás.

Ginny... Oh, ella es punto y aparte. Si que se darán cuenta, pero no aseguro si sea a tiempo. Cual sea el caso, prometo que será impactante.

La promesa de Harry es una de las cosas que más me gustan... Eso y la manera en que la rompe XD. Ya estamos muy cerca de que Harry nos "regrese" a "nuestro Harry", solo hay que tener paciencia.

¿Otros lemons? Creo que si se podrá, no tan explícitos, pero se puede XD.

**Amy-Lee-Malfoy**: Harry recapacitará, eso lo puedo garantizar. Aquí esta la actualización, espero que te halla gustado... o al menos preocupado XD.

**Gala Snape**: ¿Algo que la sirena no tiene? Hummmm....... Corazón, sentimientos buenos y a Sirius... Solo una cosa envidiará a la humana, y se llama Sirius Black.

**Cerdo Volador:** Sangre por leer el capitulo?... La verdad es que no entiendo la razón. ¿eres fan de Deborah Potter? preocupada Bueno, ojalá me expliques. Harry volverá a querer... y mucho... no te preocupes.

**Little My:** Si, yo sufriría lo mismo si me pasara... Y respecto a Harry.... Anda, si a ustedes les dolió (al grado del linchamiento) creo que a él le dolió más XDD.Sip. Peter enamorado de Deborah... Y no. Sirius no lo sabe. Y por bien de su corazón será mejor no decirle XDD.

**Moryn:** Que no entendiste?... Quizá se aclare aquí, pero si aun hay algo puedes preguntarme (siempre que no se conteste más adelante).

**Kendra Duvoa**: Sip, mi sirena es una malvadilla... Y lo que le falta!. Draco será aun más cruel con Harry, por que aun se lo merece XD.

**SouYu Jumonji:** Anda, ahora si que te extendiste. ¿pero quien se queja?... ¡Yo no!

Tienes razón, yo también sentí el lemon muy crudo y falto de amor, sin embargo es el macabro objetivo. Me alegra haberlo logrado.

El asunto de Debbie parece causarte más problemas de los que espero. La verdad es que me había pensado la posibilidad de no hacerla tan "buena" como parece... De hecho aun es difícil imaginarla como la culpable de TODO lo que ocurre alrededor de Harry. Sin embargo me repondré... siempre puedo, juas.

La desaparición de Lucius si que dará de que hablar, en eso tienes razón. Lo que dices de "Lucius, tuvo que doblegarse a Voldemort por completo, ya que éste no logró tener a la sirena bajo su completo control"  Me parece absolutamente interesante, precisamente por que es cierto... Aunque Voldemort pensó que la tenía a sus ordenes no era así!... Juas. Le dará un ataque cuando vea que no. XD El malo maloso cayendo en el engaño.

Billl... Oh, mi Bill… Yo tampoco tenía nada contra él, pero.... bueno, alguien tenía que caer primero XD.

Creo que estoy contigo. A veces le voy más a Voldemort... En esta historia le doy más ventajas de las que parecen... claro, hasta ahora nadie sabe muchas de ellas XDD. Quizá le sería facil vencer a Harry, pero hay factores que le pondrán mas de una piedra en el camino.

Narcisa... la bella Narcisa... No creas que ella ayuda... Solo tiene "pique" con cierta damita. En realidad no ayuda a nadie... A menos que le sirva a su propósito.

Draco y Harry. suspiro

Tienes razon!!! Harry es.... errrrrr... ERA... virgencito por "ahi". Aunque no creo que se lo diga a Draco... es muy orgulloso (ahora). ¿Por qué lloró?... Bueno, le dolió XDD... ¿mencione que era muy orgulloso?. Pero  todo lo demás si que esta por ser acertado. En serio deberíamos charlas un día. Sería entretenido xD.

El momento de la promesa es uno de mis favoritos. La verdad es que quería hacer el famoso lemon desde los flashback, pero por alguna razón se me ocurrió que no quedaba!... Eso si, creo que insinué que habían salido corriendo tras muchos besos, no?. Jur jur.

El asunto de Severus esta casi claro, aunque me dare tiempo de explorarlo desde la visión de Draco. Creo que les gustará, la escena en mi cabeza resulta muy conmovedora XD.

La explosión se acerca.

Si, me encanta Draco... aunque... ¿no puedo tenerlos a los dos?... "Dos siempre es mejor que uno" XDD.

La escena de Debbie y Pete te dio dolor?... Por que? ... dime....

Sirius ha estado muy ausente, y la verdad lamento eso por que es entera culpa mía. Pero sigue siendo importante... además... en un futuro será muy interesante seguir sus emociones y aquello que no se atrevió a enfrentar. Tu idea respecto a Debbie me preocupa. ¿No romperemos muchos corazones con ello?

¿Aquello que posee Debbie?... Uh, un sobrino que no dudará en hacerla ensalada, ¿eh?, jajajaja.... eso esta cool... Aunque lo del lobo lo supera! Creo que mi niña esta haciendo enemigos poderosos, snif.

Hasta la próxima y ojalá nos veamos por ahí.

**Murtilla:** Acción con espadas? Juas, creo que Si. Sirius ya anda por aquí, espero que no pierda sus fans, si no nadie me va a querer matar cuando intente matarlo XD. Ginny en acción!!!!! Cuídense todos!!

**Devil Lady Hitokiri:**  Si, Harry puede ser algo injusto, aunque no deja de ser lindo XD. Lo de Deborah....  En realidad eso de "proteger" a Peter esta muy idealizado, lo que hizo en verdad fue perdonarlo y echarse toda la culpa. De lo que si lo protege es de los dementores. La acción que ella ejerce en esas criaturas es notable.

**Liwk:** Muchas gracias, a Shizuka le dará gusto saber de tus comentarios.  Narcisa... ya la verás, esta muy poderosa. Y Lucius... de él no sé XD. Besos.

**Angel**: Creo que Harry esta loco, solo por eso hace todo esto.

**Aniston:** No, ellos no son muy cuidadosos. Y no lo serán en un futuro xD.  Deb, la dulce Deb... Creo que tendrá más piques con Remus... esto no es nada.


	24. Cachorro perdido

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Slash.

**Veinticuatro: Cachorro perdido.**

_º_

_Tonto de aquel que rompió tu confianza..._

_tonto__ de mí que intento unir cada pedazo..._

_... Sin embargo..._

_... Vale la pena ser dueño de tu esperanza..._

_º_

Remus llegó molesto.

Eso fue lo primero que Neville notó al verlo entrar y colocar el maletín sobre la mesa con fuerza innecesaria. Y en ese momento pensó que no se había enterado de algo particularmente importante.

También le extrañaba verlo ahí, con inusual energía, cuando debería estar en algún sitio encerrado, bajo efectos de la poción _matalobos_.

Vaya.

Charlie había llegado acompañado por Sirius. Ambos hablaban sobre el lamentable ataque anterior y la posibilidad de conseguir otro contacto para proveer ingredientes especiales hasta ser interrumpidos por un animado par de gemelos a los que Neville no esperaba ver precisamente en esa reunión ya que había sido convocada solo para lideres y cercanos.

Tres pelirrojos bañaron de felicitaciones a Sirius Black tras la mención de "matrimonio" y solo el tirón de Remus les dio interrupción.

Así que matrimonio. La verdad es que Neville no se lo esperaba a pesar de saber lo importante que era para la señorita Potter,

Y no por que ella lo hubiese demostrado. Últimamente atendía todo lo que no tuviera que ver con Sirius Black, aso que la noticia sorprendía al rubio regordete.

Ron y Hermione llegaron juntos. Ambos se instalaron en el centro de la mesa, en donde la muchacha comenzó  a acomodar pergaminos mientras Ron iniciaba una charla con su hermano Charlie de trivialidades que a Neville no le parecieron interesantes.

Así que se concentró en la morena y sus anotaciones de última hora con esos movimientos ágiles.

¿Les mostraría algo de todo eso?

-Así que matrimonio –comentó Neville, quien tuvo la fortuna de que Sirius se sentara a un lado de él.

-Algo bueno tiene que pasar en estos días –replicó el aludido con esa sonrisa que pareció provocar las cejas fruncidas de un Remus "interesado" en la conversación que Hermione había iniciado.

-Oh –musitó el rubio -¿Esto podría distraer su participación?

-Nada distraerá a nadie, Neville –respondió Debbie entrando para colocarse junto a los gemelos y miró a cada uno de los presentes -¿Dónde esta Harry y Draco?

-No han llegado –dijeron los gemelos.

Deborah apretó los labios. La presión de su barrera se hacía notable en esos momentos, así que no era prudente buscarlos.

-Iniciaremos sin ellos –decidió la adulta –He venido hasta aquí para implantar un mecanismo de seguridad en nuestra orden. Esta noche la Luna Llena eleva las propiedades de uno de los ingredientes. La noche es perfecta.

º           º           º

Ginny había llegado al punto en que comenzaba a impacientarse con facilidad. Lo más probable era que se debiera a todos los días que sus hermanos mayores la obligaron a una aburrida inactividad, mientras se llegaba esa reunión, con la excusa de "descansar".

Y la verdad es que esa noche se sentía llena de energía.

Sentía que esa reunión marcaría la diferencia de actividad en la Orden. Quizá los ataques al bando enemigo se harían más ofensivos y menos defensivos; y quería participar.

Tal vez de esa manera podría llamar la atención de Harry…

La muchacha sintió que el calor le invadía las mejillas y miró a sus compañeros, tan impacientes como ella.

De acuerdo con la organización, la reunión se aplicaba a líderes y cercanos. Muy posiblemente para impedir que la información se drene. Aunque para Ginny eso no tenía  mucho caso ya que de cualquier forma se enterarían de la esencia de la información para entrar en acción.

A pesar de eso todos habían aceptado esperar y charlaban con ánimo mientras la reunión se celebraba.

Ginny, sin embargo, no sentía ese mismo ánimo. Esa fue la razón por la que se apartó del grupo para caminar por los alrededores mientras los líderes llevaban a cabo su reunión.

Sentía curiosidad respecto al rumbo que llevarían las cosas ya que de alguna manera tenía la certeza de que algo muy importante cambiaría muy pronto. Algo vital.

En eso pensaba cuando escuchó un ruido fuera de lugar.

Un ruido que le tomó desprevenida y detuvo sus pasos ahogando el lugar en un inusual silencio y enalteció sus sentidos en busca de conocer el origen.

Lo primero que reconoció fue un aroma dulce. El aroma que enalteció su erotismo, pero que se mezclaba de manera inusual con otro aroma que nada tenía que ver con el primero.

Dos aromas mezclados, decidió ella finalmente y avanzó de manera sigilosa hasta el momento en que recordó la pertenencia de uno de ellos.

El aroma de Harry.

¿Pero no estaba en la reunión?

Evidentemente le había parecido mejor estar fuera.

Sin embargo la chica no estaba nada contenta con el descubrimiento. La mezcla de olores proponía una unión carnal y erótica. Una unión que comenzaba a despertar en ella un enfado que no se creía capaz de sentir.

Decidida a no continuar con la averiguación giró sobre sus talones, sin embargo   una palabra entrecortada le detuvo:

"Detente"

Ginny volvió su vista hacia donde se originaba el sonido.

¿Harry estaría en esa situación contra su voluntad?

Con más enfado aun, se acercó, atenta a los sonidos y aromas.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron de manera sorprendente dando más información, al grado que se creyó capaz de recordar esos mismos aromas en un futuro.

Finalmente se detuvo tras la protección de una pared y se asomó.

Si. Ese era Harry.

Todo su cuerpo se apoyaba en una pared y la túnica lucía desacomodada. Justo frente a él estaba otro cuerpo cubriendo perfectamente cualquier rasgo de desnudez. Sin embargo ella sabía que lo estaba.

Por un momento, Ginny se olvidó  de la situación en que estaba para ver la expresión de su rostro. Las mejillas masculinas estaban completamente rojas y sus labios semiabiertos parecían emitir mudas palabras.

Los lentes se le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz y el cabello se le veía más revuelto que nunca.

Precioso.

Entonces ella concentró su atención en el acompañante. Bastó notar ese cabello rubio y medio despeinado, junto con el ligero perfil que dejó ver al besar la barbilla de Harry, para saber de quién se trataba.

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Aquel que se movía contra Harry y levantó la mano que cubrió la boca del moreno con algo de brusquedad antes de comenzar con movimientos más rápidos. Ese que provocó una expresión imposible de comprender en Harry. Y despertó en Ginny un odio que la hizo girar para alejarse corriendo del lugar.

Desde luego que la pareja no lo notó. Sin embargo Draco levantó la cara tras alcanzar el clímax y volteó hacia el sitio donde la joven había estado.

-Un aroma… -musitó entre intentos por recuperar la respiración.

-¿Ahora te fijas en aromas? –preguntó Harry empujando un poco para comenzar a arreglarse la ropa.

-Este es especial –ignoró el rubio –Es el aroma de un licántropo que está por "nacer".

-No tenemos nada de eso aquí –Harry se acomodó los lentes y frunció el ceño –Más vale que lleguemos a la reunión.

-¿Ahora si te importa la reunión? –se burló el rubio.

-No fui yo el primero que aplastó al otro contra la pared.

-Pudiste detenerme –Draco restó importancia.

Harry apretó los labios. No discutiría por una ligera muestra de debilidad. Así que caminó hacia la reunión con paso rápido.

Fue Harry el primero en penetrar hacia la sala donde todos estaban reunidos. También fue el primero en notar una intensa mirada dirigida por su tía, quien se interrumpió en lo que parecía ser una explicación muy importante. Esa mirada lo incomodó, pero no lo demostró y se acomodó a un lado de Ron.

-se ven muy agitados –comentó la híbrida con una sonrisa que desagradó a Harry –Debieron correr mucho hasta aquí, ¿no, chicos?

-Quizá hubieras preferido que no viniéramos para poder dirigir toda la Orden a tu antojo, tía –soltó Harry.

-Ya lo hago –ella no le dio importancia y concentró su atención en el publico –Como les explicaba, antes de la interrupción, esta mezcla es capaz de neutralizar acciones a favor de aquel que brinde el origen de la poción.

-La sangre de la sirena es capaz de atraer espíritus que actúan sobre el comportamiento de aquel que la tenga agregada –explicó Fred.

-En otras palabras –completó George –Si la mezcla tiene como origen a uno de los líderes y se anexa a cada integrante bajo sus órdenes, sería como agregar una conciencia "extra".

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Marionetas, quieren decir? –preguntó el moreno viendo a su tía -¿Tanto tiempo te tomaste solo para traer un método de control?

-¡Harry! –protestó Sirius sin percatarse de la sonrisa de Remus –Tu tía ha expuesto su salud por obtener esta información.

-La información no lo vale –siseó Harry  -¿de qué nos sirve eso? No necesitamos mas aurores sin autonomía que no maten a su enemigo solo por que su líder es un asqueroso santurrón.

Draco soltó una carcajada que interrumpió una discusión inútil.

-La manera en que cubres tu ignorancia me asombra, Potter –dijo el rubio cuando se calmó –Con este… "método de control" –sonrió al usar sus propias palabras – podemos evitar que el traidor nos lance una maldición por la espalda.

-¿Traidor? –intervino Neville –Creí que ya se había identificado.

-Seamus tenía información mucho más valiosa que la que se usó –Draco sonrió sabiendo que el gruñido que se había escuchado era el de Harry –No entiendo por qué se unió al enemigo, y la verdad no me importa. Lo que si puedo asegurar  es que el traidor esta en nuestras filas.

-Como sea… -interrumpió Charlie –La razón por la que la gente esta reunida afuera es para aplicar la mezcla esta misma noche. Mis hermanos han usado propiedades de la licantropía para que la permanencia sea total, ya que es en Luna llena cuando se exalta su máximo poder.

-Creo que primero  deberíamos considerar si los lideres estamos de acuerdo –ironizó Harry –No son dulces lo que nos ofreces, ¿sabes?

-Harry tiene razón –murmuró Neville -¿Alguien ha investigado los efectos secundarios de esa mezcla?

-Si –Debbie comenzaba a impacientarse –Son menos dolorosos que un ataque por la espalda.

-De cualquier manera –Remus miró a la mujer  -¿bajo qué líder se tomaría? Cada uno de nosotros estamos expuestos a ser atrapados bajo las nuevas técnicas de dominio de Voldemort; eso cambiaría el deseo general de los aurores.

-No es un método para _controlar_ –protestó ella –Solo detiene a quien no coincida con la misión que la Orden tiene.

-¿Y quien es esa persona? –preguntó Harry -¿Tú, tía?

Deborah apretó los labios.

-No –murmuró –Quizá yo sea la menos indicada para esto ya que he estado bajo órdenes del enemigo… Creo que Albus…

-Dumbledore ha perdido la fe –interrumpió Harry.

-No la ha perdido –suspiró ella -, es solo que nada la ha motivado a salir de nuevo.

º           º           º

Percy había integrado un grupo independiente debido a la necesidad de proteger a aquellos que enfrentaban al enemigo. Su deber era evitar una catástrofe que lamentar y para ello se habían colocado entre el enemigo y el resto de sus compañeros con la intención de dar un aviso y prepararles para un combate pesado.

Ojalá no fuera necesaria su intervención. El que ellos tuvieran que entrar en acción en eventos como ese, implicaba una fuga de información importante que no cualquiera podía tener. Implicaba traición.

Percy se detuvo  de manera violenta al ver a su hermana correr y maldijo antes de perseguirla.

Le gritó dos veces, pero ella no lo escuchó. Así que tuvo que alcanzarla y atraparla.

-Tranquila, soy yo.

Ella sollozó y se abrazó a él.

-Escucha, Ginny –musitó –No es seguro estar afuera. Iniciamos _estado de ataque._

-¿Uh?

-Uno de mis hombres acaba de lanzar una señal al aire hace 10 minutos, no ha confirmado o rechazado la señal, así que seguimos en fase de ataque.

-Pero no has entrado a avisarles –insistió ella.

-Las entradas están selladas  -respondió él -, pero veo que las salidas no.

-Yo puedo entrar –aseguró ella.

-Bien. Nosotros los contendremos aquí para que vayas a advertirles.

Ginny hizo un ademán afirmativo y giró en dirección al lugar donde se realizaba la reunión. Sin embargo un aroma le llenó las fosas nasales y volteó para escrutar las calles desiertas y oscuras, agudizando  cada sentido.

-No podrán detenerlos –musitó agarrando el brazo de su hermano -¡¡No pueden con ellos, Percy!! –exclamo angustiada -¡¡Tienen que huir!!

-Pero, Ginny… -Percy parecía absolutamente desconcertado hasta que el primer grito lo alertó y volvió la vista hacia los callejones oscuros.

De manera repentina un bulto fue lanzado a sus pies y el hombre tomó a su hermana entre sus brazos para alejarla.

Pero no era un ataque.

Era un cuerpo.

Un cuerpo ensangrentado.

El vigía que había lanzado la señal hace 10 minutos.

-Debes entrar –murmuró Percy con el ceño fruncido –Yo los detendré.

-El cachorro tiene razón, Weasley… -una preciosa voz femenina se escuchó, y de entre las sombras emanó una atractiva adulta de suave cabellera rubia. Narcisa Malfoy – no puedes detenernos.

-¿Cachorro? –preguntó Percy.

-La luna luce preciosa –Narcisa miró la esfera brillante, apenas cubierta por unas nubes solitarias. Unos gruñidos se fueron acercando por entre las mismas sombras de las que ella había salido –Es la noche perfecta para "reunirse" –ella miró a Percy y sonrió notando su palidez en cuanto vio a las criaturas –Simplemente perfecta.

Percy vio a esas magnificas criaturas avanzar con pasos pesados y sintió un horrible escalofrío. Recordó que se había mencionado algo hace poco. Que varios Hombre Lobo fueron sustraídos de su casa, pero se restó importancia al asunto debido a que todos volvieron y ninguno pertenecía a la Orden.

Jamás habría imaginado que esa sustracción era para perpetuar la infección en otros magos. Mucho menos enemigos. Sin embargo resultaba extraño que esas cinturas esperasen una orden cuado, se suponía, estaban fuera de control.

Entonces el muchacho pensó que Ginny tenía razón. Ninguno tenía muchos medios para enfrentar a una poderosa criatura como esa aunque había investigado al respecto.

Tenían que huir.

¡¡Tenían que huir todos!!

Decidido abrazó a Ginny y levantó la varita lanzando dos luces más- la primera confirmando el ataque con ese brillante color rojo y la segunda delineando un símbolo. Identificando perfectamente al enemigo. Al hombre lobo.

-Ahora todos saben que están aquí.

Narcisa cruzó los brazos y posó sus preciosos ojos en Percy.

-Eso lo hará más divertido –aseguró y extendió las manos -¡¡A cazar!!

Las criaturas lanzaron un coro de aullidos y se dispersaron a una velocidad sorprendente hasta esconderse entre las sombras que rodeaban el lugar de reunión.

Percy inclinó su cuerpo para iniciar una carrera y llevar a su hermana a un sitio seguro. Sin embargo, descubrió con desagrado que Narcisa se le había adelantado y permanecía obstruyéndole el paso.

-Tu me estorbas –siseó Narcisa lanzando un golpe contra el muchacho, que lo arrojó contra unos cubos de basura; a una distancia muy grande para tratarse de una mujer.

-¡¡Percy!! –gritó Ginny horrorizada.

-¡No necesitas esa familia, cachorro! –exclamó Narcisa antes de lanzarse contra el pelirrojo y abarcarle el cuello para levantarlo con mucha facilidad –ahora nosotros somos tu familia.

Un chorro de sangre salió disparado desde el cuello de Percy debido a la presión que los dedos hicieron y se hizo acompañar de un mortífero crujido.

Ginny solo pudo mirarlo. Ni siquiera reaccionó para atacar y al ver el cuerpo de su hermano supo que le había fallado.

Les había fallado a todos.

Narcisa se acercó a la llorosa niña y la vio levantar la varita con las manos temblorosas.

-¿Vas a atacarme, Virginia? –preguntó lamiendo la sangre en sus manos -¿Atacarás a quien te dio la "segunda vida"?

-¿_Madre_? –preguntó Ginny con un hilo de voz y se mordió los labios levantando los ojos para ver la Luna –Bill dijo que no estaba infectada.

-Tu hermano Bill esta muerto –dijo ella sin delicadeza alguna –Muerto como tu hermano Percy… Y cómo lo estará el resto en unos instantes.

Ella bajó la mirada.

Ya no lloraba.

A pesar de la información no se sentía alterada.

No lamentaba lo que estaba escuchando.

Al contrario.

Esa familiaridad con la que Narcisa Malfoy pronunciaba su nombre le hacía sentir confortada. Le daba la sensación de haber estado perdida en busca de su familia. Le parecía que por fin la había encontrado.

-Tu mirada esta tan atormentada –Narcisa levantó la barbilla de Ginny sin dar importancia a las manchas de sangre en su bella piel –No es justo que sufras por culpa de nadie. Todo aquello que te desvíe de  tus deseos debe ser eliminado.

-Se trata de su hijo –replicó Ginny con una serenidad que le sorprendió –Aquello que me impide cumplir mi deseo es Draco Malfoy.

Narcisa enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

-Tu eres mi hija ahora –declaró –Tu, y el resto de la manada… Lava tu honor con la sangre de aquel que me ofendió… Recupera aquello que deseas.

Que fácil sonaba cuando ella lo decía.

Que conmovedor era que la apoyara a pesar que no conocía los pormenores.

Que… maternal.

Ginny sonrió.

Y simplemente aceptó.

Se levantó y avanzó hacia el desolado lugar de reunión.

Narcisa vio eso con seriedad hasta que una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Una criatura se acercó a ella con temeroso respeto e inclinó la cabeza.

-Remus Lupin esta adentro –dijo la rubia –Solo él y Harry Potter deben sobrevivir.

La criatura hizo un ademán y se adentró hacia el área que comenzaba a dar muestras de ataque.

**Continuar**

**Little My**: Ginny victima?.. ju ju.. No lo creo. Sirius dirá muchas cosas cuando se entere de su paternidad... aunque lo interesante es la manera en que se da cuenta. Y Harry… ufff.. no hablemos de él.

**Diana Lily Potter**: Gracias.

**Murtilla**: Draco indagará de todo… Y Ginny… Argth!... No le des consejos. Eso de las invitaciones… creo que Draco recibe más amenazas que cordialidad.

Amaly Malfoy: Gracias. Sip. Narcisa perdió de "esa" manera a su familia… bueno.. el asunto de Lucius aun me tiene pendiente. ¿Qué tiene que ver Debbie?... oh, es que ella es en verdad culpable. En la historia original Deborah es quien invita a Lucius a unírsele con la promesa de vencer…. Promesa que "sigue" latente. Solo que "vencer" no implica "vivir", verdad?

La barrera de protección es un caso chusco… Harry protege a su "macho", pero si Draco no muestra algo de… "amor" la "hembra" siente que lo esta perdiendo todo y modifica la barrera para "atrapar" o "destruir" al macho. Debbie sabe del amor entre ellos, así que espera que la barrera los "una", pero los planes se le están modificando… Y ambas estamos de acuerdo que sexo no siempre es amor, ¿verdad?

Ginny se da cuenta… y temo que es en contra.

Debbie y Remus…. No, no creo que sea beneficioso…  

Y lo ultimo no llegó… XD

**Aniston**: Harry no suele ser el mejor aprendiz, pero tenemos a Draco que le dará sus golpes para que se de cuenta, no te apures. Cuando yo menciono a Harry como "hembra" también me hace gracia, así que ya somos dos… Veamos como reacciona la barrera.

Planes para la reunión? Que te hace deducir eso? XD

Pórtate bien, estaré vigilando.

**Moryn**: No, el trío no es lindo… Ginny lo estropea. Me gusta mas el trío Harry/Snape/Draco, claro, si es que Snape siguiera vivo.

**Gala Snape**: No solo a ti te altera Deborah, estoy segura que a Remus también XD… Aunque la razón por la que no le dice nada a Sirius tiene su… "buena" explicación… Claro, aun debo inventarme una, jajajaja…

**Devill**** Lady Hitokiri**: La platica de la barrera?... Más arriba se explica, ojalá puedas leerla… La pregunta de Draco? Jur… ya lo verás… (la autora aun no la sabe) Remus ayudará, que Dios lo proteja. Una boda?... eso se contesta más adelante… Y Sirius se entarará, no te preocupes.

**Karen Lupin**: antes de que todos se enteren que Harry ama a Draco se tienen que enterar ellos… Actualmente las cosas están muy tensas. Monje masturbio? Jajajaja… Esa orden es nueva para mi!...  Draco no era virgen… No solo Harry tiene derecho a tener amantes, sin embargo no es relevante aclarar eso en la historia… De donde si es virgen es por detrás… hum… juas.

**Amy**** Lee Malfoy**: Ando bien. Aunque la tos me da lata. Gracias. Debbie tiene sentimientos muy lindos por Remus… Amistad y odio… aunque el que más prevalece es la "identificación". Hermione vio a Draco y a Harry discutir… ahí se enteró.

Sobre los gemelos… Las pruebas de embarazo no se dan con la sangre, son por medio de la orina, así que los gemelos no tienen nada.

**Kendra**** Duvoa**: Como sabes que Ginny muere? O.o… Quien te dijo???... juas…

**Liwk**: Si. Harry lo sabe.. aunque la parte de James estará mucho más suavizada de lo que piensas. Lo de la reacción es solo ejemplo, aunque Debbie podría saber "algo". Las demás preguntas se resuelven mas adelante XD. Besos.

**Cerdo Volador**: Aquí esta. Espero que te guste.

**Diana Lily Potter**:  (Again) Prueba recorrer la web de Katsuai, me conviene tener a una lectora tan admirable. Y gracias por leer los fics.

**Ayesha**: "diala… Yo… yo la amaré, después de todo es mía XD.

**Angel**: Aquí esta el siguiente. Lo de la barrera se explica en un review, ojalá puedas revisarlo. Y el plan de la Sirena…. Ya lo verás.


	25. Interferencias

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Slash.

**Veinticinco: Interferencias.**

Deborah suspiró. Habían pasado escasos minutos desde que se emitió la segunda señal para que se evacuara el lugar.

De acuerdo a las recomendaciones no podían desaparecer, además un grupo de criaturas como los eran los hombres lobo tenían una peligrosa influencia sobre esa magia.

Así que solo quedaba salir de manera convencional.

-Bien –ella se levantó –Saquemos a la gente de aquí… Harry… -lo miró – necesito que lleves a Hermione…

-No puedo –interrumpió el moreno y salió.

Deborah apretó los labios.

-No te preocupes –dijo Hermione –Saldré sola.

-Conmigo –corrigió Ron.

-Nosotros llevaremos a Neville –ofreció Fred –Sabemos que ustedes tendrán mucho trabajo.

-No es que nos importe lo que le pase a Longbottom… -comentó Draco con los pies sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué haces _aqu_? –preguntó Deborah enarcando una ceja.

Draco bufó.

¿Es que su madrina veía divertido que corriera detrás de Potter?

-Esta bien –dijo con fastidio y se levantó para irse –Veré si "marco" la diferencia.

-Tomaré el lado más desprotegido –anunció Sirius –La división de combate esta ahí.

-Voy contigo –dijo Remus inmediatamente.

-Estás muy débil por la poción –rechazó el animago.

-No lo está –negó Debbie desviando la vista –De hecho creo que podrá transmutar en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué? –Remus frunció el ceño –Yo me tome esa poción… Tu me la… -se interrumpió y la miró -¿_Qué me diste_?

-No importa –evadió ella –Transmutarás en el Hombre Lobo con toda su fuerza y conservarás tu mente, así que recomiendo que ambos se apresuren. Yo iré por los pupilos. Charlie puede ayudar a transportarlos.

-Perfecto –aceptó Charlie y empujó a sus hermanos –Nos veremos en casa.

Los gemelos hicieron un ademán afirmativo y tomaron a Neville para salir.

º           º           º

Draco se había quedado atrás.

Harry lo supo en el momento en que tuvo que detener sus pasos de manera abrupta para lanzar terrible hechizo que desvió el salto de una enorme criatura a unos metros a sus espaldas.

Su instinto le hizo voltear en busca del rubio con un atisbo de temor a los resultados, pero él no estaba ahí.

El muy maldito lo había alcanzado hace poco… ¿A dónde se había ido?

De todas maneras Harry suspiró de alivio, aunque también tuvo que detectar ese dolor en el pecho que tachó como ridículo al no verlo correr detrás de él.

No siempre sería así. No ahora.

¿Entonces por qué le afectaba tanto?

Harry ignoró esos pensamientos  y se acercó a la criatura herida. Su hechizo solo había tenido intención de desviar su trayectoria, pero acertó justo en la arteria del cuello y ahora dejaba escapar borbotes de sangre.

Lo merecía.

Aun siendo una criatura vulnerable a la oscuridad, lo merecía.

Harry escuchó el último tirón inútil de los pulmones y vio ese enorme cuerpo relajarse hasta que la naturaleza oscura disminuyó mostrando a un mago flaco y de apariencia en verdad patética.

¿Serían así todos?

La criatura lucía en verdad imponente, pero "eso"…

-No importa –se dijo el moreno volteando para ir hacia el dentro del lugar.

Mataría a todas las criaturas que se pusieran en su camino y se iría. Solo eso pensaba hacer.

º           º           º

Justin chocó contra el cuerpo duro de Sirius y levantó la mirada. Tenía horribles quemaduras, pero eso no era lo grave si se comparaba con los profundos rasguños en la túnica rasgada y ese brazo que colgaba, aun unido por el tendón.

-¿Cuántos? –preguntó Sirius.

-Seis. Quizá siete –respondió el muchacho  y vio directo a un numeroso grupo de aurores intentando detener a dos criaturas. Lamentablemente también había magos caídos, magos que Sirius pudo reconocer y socializó como enemigos. Magos que si conocía.

-La luna no afecta de primera instancia –se escuchó la voz de Remus y Sirius volteó a verlo.

Era cierto.

No se había transformado aun.

-En cuanto esto termine me explicarás la razón por la que mi novia te da pociones de extraña naturaleza –dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

Remus frunció el ceño.

-Cuando todo termine –prometió –El efecto tardío implica más poder, así que estas criaturas resultarán un verdadero problema –explicó.

-¿Solo por que se transforman a su antojo?

-Aun así tienen una vulnerabilidad –dijo Remus evadiendo esa pregunta –Puedo percibir el aroma de la madre. Si la encontramos y muere, será más sencillo desorientar al resto y acabarlos.

Sirius acomodó a Justin en la pared.

-Búscala. Yo ayudaré a los muchachos.

º           º           º

-La Luna esta preciosa –musitó Deborah.

Estaba frente a una amplia ventana en donde se filtraba la luz nocturna acentuando cada rasgo. Se mantenía de pie con los brazos cruzados.

-Es un detalle de tu parte que alabes a la Luna –murmuró una bella voz femenina, situada entre las sombras.

-Yo también soy una criatura que adora la Luna –dijo Debbie simplemente –La luz del Sol nos seduce, pero la Luna resulta encantadora.

-Como sea –Narcisa restó importancia y salió de entre las sombras –No he venido aquí a tener una charla civilizada con la mujer que destruyó mi familia.

-¿Yo hice _eso_?

-Me arrebataste a mi marido y a mi hijo.

-Jamás compartiste las ideas de Lucius… ¿por qué me culpas a mí de tus errores?

-No veo nada más conveniente.

-Te he visto en mis sueños –susurró la híbrida –Hermosa con la luz de la luna sobre tu cuerpo. He visto el plateado en el suelo y la manera en que se va tiñendo de sangre.

-No me digas que ahora eres profeta –se burló Narcisa.

-Al parecer _siempre_ lo he sido; solo que tampoco lo sabía.

-La sangre que has visto es la tuya –aseguró la rubia.

-No –negó la morena –Es tuya…. Soy yo quien la derrama y corre libre en busca del héroe para burlarse de la muerte de _aquello_ que ama.

-¿Es que los años te hacen más idiota? –preguntó Narcisa con una sonrisa –No dices más que estupideces… Además –agregó  -me subestimas… Ahora soy más fuerte.

-Quizá seas más fuerte que yo… -de repente Deborah sonrió y volteó para ver a la rubia con igual burla _-, pero jamás serás más fuerte que la Sirena_…

º           º           º

Hermione retrocedió al lograr alcanzar el pasillo que llevaba al exterior y se cubrió la boca intentando ahogar un grito de horror.

Era cierto que ella era participante activo de importantes batallas, pero jamás había tenido que ver tantos cuerpos sin vida y literalmente desgarrados en un lugar por el que debía pasar para poner a salvo una importante información.

El panorama lucía desolador y la muchacha sentía de nueva cuenta que estaba fallando el algo.

Se suponía que ellos luchaban para evitar tanta muerte, ¿cierto?

-Vamos, querida –animó Ron detrás de ella –Tenemos que alcanzar un sitio seguro. Yo te protegeré.

Ella aceptó y continuó andando con cuidado de no pisar la sangre coagulada de los cadáveres. Continuó andando hasta alcanzar el patio principal donde pudo ver el lugar estratégico donde se había colocado el traslador.

Solo un poco más.

Avanzaría un poco más y los dos estarían a salvo junto con la valiosa información.

Entonces ocurrió.

Hermione escuchó un terrible rugido y los pesados pasos que se acercaban hasta ella. Levantó la mirada hacia su costado izquierdo y de las sombras vio salir a esa enorme criatura con las garras ensangrentadas que avanzaba a una velocidad asombrosa.

Pensó en sacar su varita y lanzar un hechizo, pero comprendió que no tenía tiempo y se cubrió con los hombros de manera instintiva a pesar de saber que eso resultaba un movimiento ingenuo ante un hombre Lobo que pesaba mucho más que ella.

Pero él jamás la tocó. Lo que la tocó le aventó varios metros fuera de la trayectoria de la bestia y emanó un grito de dolor que estremeció hasta la fibra más sensible de la muchacha.

-¡Ron! –gritó incorporándose y sacó su varita dispuesta a ayudarlo. Sin embargo estaba muy cerca.

Pero…

… ¡¡no podía esperar a que se alejara!!

Hermione intentó afinar la puntería a pesar que las lágrimas le nublaban la visión. Trató de ignorar la batalla que Ron sostenía; batalla que estaba perdiendo,  y lanzó el poderoso rayo que lanzó a la bestia varios metros, lejos de Ron.

Tomó al pelirrojo del brazo y se las arregló para avanzar hacia el traslador.

-… la información… -musitó Ron.

-No te preocupes por eso –calló Hermione.

-¿Esta muerto? –insistió.

-Lo estará… -aseguró ella estirando  la mano para tocar el artefacto.

-Me duele mucho…

-No te preocupes… Todo va a salir bien, amor…

º           º           º

Sirius evadió un peligroso arañazo y se golpeó contra un mueble que se rompió por el peso. Lejos de verse en apuros, tomó una estaca del frágil mueble y la clavó justo en el ojo de la criatura que estaba a punto de lanzar una fuerte mordida.

El resultado dejó a Sirius bajo el peso de la bestia, y comenzaba a ser aplastante, sin embargo la complexión comenzó a disminuir hasta que el mago pudo levantar a lo que resultó ser una joven bruja.

-Es el último –dijo con voz cansada y miró al resto de los aurores –El traslador se ha colocado cerca. Recojan a los heridos y vámonos.

El propio Sirius se acercó a Justín, a quien había acomodado sobre la pared, pero notó una mortífera frialdad que le hizo comprender que era tarde.

Para muchos era tarde.

Con impotencia, Sirius pensó que todo había sido en vano.

Una cuadrilla de mortífagos era fácil de  combatir. Incluso podían ahuyentarlos, pero seis lobos habían marcado una horrorosa diferencia.

No se les puso neutralizar a tiempo y esa mínima cantidad acabó con poco menos de la mitad de la división.

Si tan solo Harry hubiera ido hacia ese sitio…

Sirius ignoró ese pensamiento y ayudó a los magos a avanzar hacia el traslador.

Notó derrota en la expresión de los magos y por primera vez comprendió que todo estaba saliendo mal.

No era la expresión que Sirius recibía en los pupilos junto con Remus. No era el deseo de proteger las ideas que creían correctas o aquellos a quienes amaban. No era ingenuidad y energía.

Poco a poco habían perdido toda esperanza de ganar y ahora se limitaban a sobrevivir.

Pero habían visto ataques tan devastadores como ese, que ya no estaban seguros si volverían vivos a casa.

… se habían…

… ¿resignado a ser los perdedores?...

Sirius se sintió furioso con la sola idea.

Sabía que los ataques se estaban saliendo de toda idea. Sabía también que las armas resultaban más difíciles de soportar. Pero la idea seguía siendo la misma. ¡¡Seguían peleando por la paz de ambas comunidades!!

Dispuesto a ayudarlos a recuperar su verdadera misión, les ayudó a llegar hasta el traslador y los vio partir.

-Usted es muy fuerte, señor Black.

Sirius volteó viendo a una bonita joven pelirroja que se mantenía entre las sombras.

-Ginny… -Sirius frunció el ceño –No te había visto.

-Acabo de llegar –respondió ella mirando los cadáveres en el suelo –Harry estuvo aquí… Estuvo bien que no me halla quedado; no me habría visto en acción…

El adulto frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué se veía tan… tranquila con esa situación?

-¿No vas a ir con los demás? –preguntó Sirius –Aun estamos en estado crítico, lo más recomendable es que abandones el lugar.

-Si –ella desvió la mirada –Aun hay media docena de licántropos, contando a la madre –suspiró –Solo se les han escapado algunos, pero los heridos están infectados y su naturaleza los guiará hacia las sombras.

Sirius frunció el ceño ante esas palabras.

Decididamente ahí estaba ocurriendo algo poco conveniente. Algo que, sospechaba, tenía relación con su encuentro con Seamos.

La sola idea le hizo observar cuidadosamente el cuerpo fino de la joven y la protección que le daban las sombras. No parecía mostrar efecto a causa de la Luna, sin embargo no lo había mostrado en Remus hace un rato.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –preguntó Sirius alerta a cualquier cambio brusco.

Ella apretó los labios recordando las circunstancias por las que se alejara y recordó lo que debía hacer. Lo que quería hacer.

-Puedo oler su aroma –dijo con suavidad -… aun conserva impregnada la esencia de Harry en su cuerpo… Aun debe tener el sabor de su piel…

El animago miró a la muchacha impresionado.

Ella giró hacia el lado opuesto.

-Allá esta Harry… Ha matado a la mitad de la camada y avanza lentamente… Algo lo ha alertado… Pronto se encontrarán –sonrió –No… No se encontrarán; de eso voy a encargarme yo.

Ella avanzó hacia la luz.

De momento no ocurrió nada y Sirius llegó a pensar que la chica solo tenía graves problemas mentales. Sin embargo la metamorfosis comenzó a darse. Metamorfosis que Sirius solo había visto en el cuerpo de  Remus y resultaba tan aterradora y asombrosa. Metamorfosis que transformó ese cuerpo pequeño hacia protuberancias enormes hasta hacerlo más grande y fuerte.

Claro que Sirius no pensaba quedarse estático ante el espectáculo.

Y antes de que la transformación terminara, acudió a su forma animal, logrando confundir a la criatura y correr para evitar un manotazo al escabullirse por una grieta en la casa.

Harry. Tenía que encontrar a Harry.

º           º           º

Remus rompió la puerta de un manotazo y se adentró en busca de la _madre_. Sus ojos recorrieron una habitación destrozada, clara señal de una terrible batalla, hasta ver a la criatura apoyada contra la pared, con las manos en la cabeza.

Algo lastimaba a la _madre_.

Remus agudizó los sentidos y sus oídos percibieron un tenue sonido…. Un agudo sonido que resultaba precioso.

Instantáneamente comprendió un poco lo que estaba ocurriendo y desvió la vista hacia la destrozada ventana, en donde podía escuchar el suave tarareo del que no se había percatado.

Deborah estaba cantando.

La canción solo podía escucharla la _madre_, y la presión de la voz sobrenatural comenzaba a sacar sangre por los orificios de las orejas y el hocico.

Ella posó sus ojos en él. Esa mirada resultaba más fría y cruel. Esa mirada se parecía a la que Remus vio en la época en que servía a Lord Voldemort.

Una sonrisa delineó en sus labios justo al momento que la criatura cautiva lanzó un chillido y un chorro de sangre escapó de la boca antes que cayera pesadamente.

_-Remus…_ -musitó ella caminando hacia el cuerpo caído que comenzaba a recobrar su figura humana –_Cuanto me alegra que estés aquí…; solo_…

La bestia la vio inclinarse para acariciar el rostro ensangrentado de Narcisa. La sangre se había estancado en sus ojos abiertos y cubría la mayor parte de la boca y la barbilla, pero eso no impidió que Deborah se inclinara para besar directo en los labios y lamió la sangre que le manchó.

Después se levantó e inclinó su cuerpo al cruzar los brazos y mirarlo fijamente.

-_Solo queda uno_ –dijo ella -, _los demás han escapado al sentir la muerte de su madre…_ -sonrió _-¿No crees que es muy tarde para salvar a los tuyos, Remus?_

Deborah se acercó a Remus si alterarse por el gruñido que dejó escuchar.

-_No seas ingrato, Remus. Has conservado tu conciencia a pesar de esas esa horripilante bestia… Deberías alegrarte, vas a morir y te darás cuenta de ello._

Remus no había terminado de entender esas palabras hasta que sintió una opresión en el pecho que le aplastaba los pulmones y el corazón. Pronto escuchó ese tarareo suave y una fuerte pulsación acudió a su cabeza.

Dolía. Todo eso dolía.

_-Esa inepta pensó que podía hacer la diferencia si te convertías en hombre lobo, Remus… Es descepcionante tener una personalidad así, conviviendo en mi interior. Pero…_ -lo miró y sonrió –_cuando vea que estás muerto se convencerá que conmigo no se juega._

O, eso se escuchaba bastante malo.

Remus avanzó de manera agonizante sin dejar de lanzar gruñidos amenazadores, pero eso no parecía importarle a ella, quien continuaba con esa mortífera canción.

¿Cómo detenerla?

Un líquido caliente en su garganta le indicó que las cosas se comenzaban a empeorar. Sin embargo el dolor paró de manera repentina y Remus miró a la mujer.

Por alguna razón Deborah había caído de rodillas y se mostraba jadeante. Una mano se apretaba con fuerza en el brazo como si algo la quemara.

Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y el solo  gesto cautivó a Remus.

-Quizá para la próxima no pueda detenerla –musitó Debbie antes de derrumbarse en la inconciencia.

La criatura se acercó y desgarró la túnica, justo donde ella se había tocado.

La marca.

La marca oscura.

º           º           º

Draco tocó la piel del cuello del mago que acababa de salvar y frunció el ceño al sentir esa frialdad carente de pulso.

-Al menos no tendrás que sufrir pruebas para comprobar tu lealtad o estado –ironizó alejándose y se limpió los dedos con la túnica que tenía puesta –A nadie le quedará duda que estás muerto.

Había perdido a Harry hace rato. Estuvo corriendo detrás de él, pero una sombra silenciosa y pesada lo sacó del pasillo principal arrojándolo a una de las habitaciones.

La sombra resultó ser ese mago que estaba a su lado ahora. Y a juzgar por la fea herida que le vio entonces, junto con ese gruñido que llenó la habitación, las cosas iban a ponerse peores.

Así que por el momento debía dejar de preocuparse por Harry.

Desde luego que un cachorro de Hombre Lobo no era rival para Draco, quien había tenido que aprender de su enérgica madrina. Y pudo zanjar el asunto en ese corto tiempo, sin embargo no fue suficiente para salvar al mago.

Bueno, ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por salvar a una sola persona. Salvarse.

Muy seguramente el lugar ya había sido abandonado y la idea de estar en un sitio tan peligroso no le atraía.

Así que regresó hacia el camino principal, del que lo habían alejado, pero justo al salir percibió ese aroma.

El rubio posó sus ojos en la habitación, donde lucía el cuerpo muerto del licántropo.

El aroma era distinto… pero…

Un chillido agudo se precipitó a espaldas de Draco. Él volteó para ver una sombra de considerable tamaño que se precipitó encima.

Afortunadamente era lenta y pesada. Así que dio oportunidad a Draco para hacerse a un lado y tantear un escudo de armas del  pasillo. Apretado los labios sacó la varita y la puso al frente.

Otro hombre lobo.

Sin embargo este era diferente. Un pelaje rojizo alcanzaba a percibirse entre las sombras.

Además….

Estaba seguro que ya había olido ese aroma.

Lo percibió justo cuando estuvo con Harry.

-El licántropo recién nacido –murmuró.

Un licántropo que se recuperó de inmediato mostrando ese imponente tamaño que impresionaría al mago más hábil; cosa que Draco no estaba dispuesto a admitir aunque lo vio saltar en su dirección y se movió para esquivarle.

Apoyado en el lado opuesto, lanzó un hechizo en su contra, pero vio con desgracia que la criatura ganó velocidad al apoyar su cuerpo en una pared y avanzar por ella ayudada de esas filosas garras.

Era un recién nacido, pero estaba aprendiendo la forma correcta de usar su cuerpo demasiado rápido.

Y eso no era bueno.

Probablemente esa criatura había sido un mago fuerte, así que aprendería más cosas.

Draco posó sus ojos en ese escudo de armas nuevamente y avanzó rápidamente viendo la forma brusca en que la criatura corregía su trayectoria para perseguirlo.

-¿Cómo enfrentar a una criatura cuando esquiva con facilidad los poderes de una varita? –había preguntado a su madrina en una sesión de entrenamiento.

-Si eres capaz de sujetar una espada con igual habilidad que una varita, puedes ocuparte de salir con vida –respondió ella, en ese entonces -, ninguna criatura puede continuar sin cabeza…

Esa parecía ser una idea genial. Y fue por eso que Draco tomó ambas espadas del escudo que lucía en la deteriorada pared para extraerlas y colocarse al frente de una criatura que pareció ver eso con bastante mofa.

Pronto tuvo que darse cuenta que ambas espadas eran absolutamente un adorno cuando lanzó la primer estocada y las sintió más pesadas que las normales.

Un empujón por parte de la criatura le demostró que no era lo único que salía de lo común y las palabras de su madrina dejaron de tener sentido con mayor rapidez que la manera con que tuvo que girar para evitar un rasguño.

Se estaba burlando. La criatura se estaba burlando.

Eso era decididamente nuevo.

Bien, pues era un buen momento para demostrar que nadie podía burlarse de un Malfoy. Sin embargo cada movimiento resultaba menos eludible que el anterior y una espada sin filo no estaba siendo muy útil ante las garras de una criatura.

El rubio comenzó a plantearse el tomar una vía de escape no muy elegante hasta que sintió un golpe que le arrebató ambas espadas y lo empujó varios metros hacia atrás hasta golpearse contra una pared.

Estaba mal.

Todo eso estaba mal.

El muchacho rodó hacia la esquina opuesta y analizó rápidamente la situación.

Estaba en desventaja. De eso no tenía la menor duda.

Enfrentar a un Hombre Lobo en su fase más fuerte era una de las estupideces que no pensaba repetir jamás…

… si es que salía vivo…

Si tan solo pudiera reducir sus poderes hasta el nivel humano…

Un momento.

Si esa infección se había dado se forma inusual, quizá podía remediarlo de forma poco usual.

Revertir la naturaleza del lobo. Pelear con el humano, aunque fuera un humano con habilidades que sobrepasaban las de uno común.

Bien. Eso parecía un plan más viable que enfrentar a una criatura de dos metros de altura.

Antes que nada tenía que retirar la Luz de la Luna Llena. De otra manera  de nada serviría retornar al mago a su forma humana. Así que comenzó  a avanzar de forma circular, viendo a la bestia con esa sensación de ser humillado solo por una mirada sobrenatural.

Con hechizos sencillos, cubrió lo ventanales hasta que el lugar en una abrumadora penumbra y escuchó el gruñido de la criatura.

Perfecto. Era ahora o nunca.

Con el hechizo en mente se levantó colocando la varita hacia el frente y evocó una luz intensa que confundió a la criatura el tiempo suficiente para lanzar el segundo rayo directo al enorme cuerpo y escuchar los chillidos antes de que el cuerpo se redujera a un tamaño en verdad ridículo.

El mago quedó con la cabeza gacha. Su túnica lucía hecha jirones, pero cubría de manera estratégica un menudo cuerpo femenino.

Claro que no fue lo que llamó la atención de Draco.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en una cabellera liza y pelirroja que se fue abriendo para mostrar un bonito rostro femenino.

-Tu… -musitó Draco.

**Continuar**

**Gala Snape: **Un capitulo depresivo?... Bueno, quizá… Quizá Ginny de pena.. aunque yo la veo como una "buena" oportunidad. Bill no esta en la reunión. Quien esta es Charlie.

**Diana Lily Potter: **De acuerdo a mi idea, los cambios realizados a la naturaleza de las criaturas, logra determinar el momento de la transformación, esto, en función de dar una conciencia para que obedezca ordenes. Claro, esto es idea mía. La web de Katsuai esta en profiles… puedes buscarla ahí. Para entrar no necesitas suscripción, así que espero que no tengas problemas.

**Kendra**** Duvoa: **Nop, Narcisa no lo tiene nada fácil. Y la barrera espera a funcionar, no te preocupes.

**Murtilla: **Si, lo va a matar. Draco educó su olfato por ayuda de su madrina… Lo usa muy a menudo, y la verdad es que le es muuuy útil, al menos en la historia XD. Zabini no esta incluido en esta misión, pronto sabrán donde esta.

**Moryn****: ** En serio?... juas… Bueno, le cambiare rápidamente XDD… No se puede saber que Debbie esta embarazada por que esta reproduciéndose de manera vivípara. Besos.

**Sakura**** Kinomoto**: Gracias por darte tiempo a buscar entre las cientos de historias que hay. El llamar a Deborah "señorita" a pesar que tiene una evidente relación con Sirius, es por que no se ha casado. Harry y Draco se pelearán más… ju ju, aunque tendremos un resultado más conveniente. Y sobre el bebe de Debbie… creo que… esperaré a que te enteres después XDD.

**Niké chan: **Ginny no se olvida de Harry, y la verdad no la culpo, el niño no ha tomado a nadie en serio ¬¬ . Y de tu pregunta.. nop, Harry no usa a Draco, aunque cualquiera diría que si. Y…. la barrera funciona, no temas… Mejor dicho… no me mates XDDD. Narcisa es un amor, la verdad es que la siento más con vida… errrr… bueno, ya no XDDD

**Devil**** Ladi Hitokiri: **Sip, Ginny es lobita y unida con el mal ya esta, aunque ella cree que no… Remus no corre peligro, no te preocupes… el resto si XD… Besos.


	26. Lágrimas y sangre

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Slash.

**Veintiséis: Lágrimas y sangre.**

No es que la licantropía hubiese dado más importancia a la menor de la Weasley en la que, ni siquiera se había fijado en todos esos años. Sin embargo si resultaba interesante la razón por la que mantuvo esa enfermedad en absoluto silencio y el hecho que nadie lo hubiese notado con una prueba simple o… especial.

De hecho, que la prueba especial arrojara un resultado falso implicaba algo malo.

Implicaba traición o muerte.

-Así que la prueba fue positiva –comentó con desprecio.

-No hubo prueba –dijo ella enderezando su cuerpo tras tomar una de las inútiles espadas, sin dar importancia a su pecho que se desnudó a través de la tela tironeada –Los resultados recibidos los mandó _mi madre_.

-No esperaba que estuvieras tan tranquila al saber que tu hermano esta muerto –ironizó Draco interpretando de inmediato el mensaje –No es el amor Weasley que veo a diario.

-¿Tu qué sabes de amor? –siseó ella con odio –Los Malfoy _arrebatan_ y _utilizan_. No están capacitados para amar... –se rió –Tu propia madre me ha alentado a derramar tu sangre. Tu madre renegó de ti y me bendijo.

Eso había dolido.

-Mi madre es _tu madre_… –dijo Draco comprendiendo.

La verdad es que no quería ni imaginar las circunstancias en que su madre se transformó en un licántropo matriarcado. Especialmente por que las criaturas mostraban bastante irregularidades a su propia naturaleza.

-_Ya no_ –Ginny enarcó una ceja –Ahora soy huérfana.

-_Me alegra_ –ironizó él –No eres el _ideal de hermana_ que tengo, Weasley –la verdad es que estaba dolido por lo que había ocurrido a su madre, no era el final que Draco hubiera deseado para su familia.

Primero su padre… desaparecido en… algún lugar. Y ahora su madre, enloquecida por que no pudo entender las razones de ambos y prefirió culparlos.

-Eres demasiado insignificante para convertirte en hermano mío. –aseguró ella.

-Y ahora traicionaste a Potter –murmuró evadiendo la sensación de vacío que comenzaba a invadirle.

-¡¡Yo jamás traicionaré a Harry!! –exclamó ofendida y levantó un dedo en su dirección –Solo tu me estorbas, Malfoy. Una vez que te mate, nada me impedirá estar a su lado… ¡¡Solo yo!! ¡¡Por que yo lo ame primero!! ¡¡Por que tu deseo sucio no puede rivalizar lo que yo siento!!

¿Deseo sucio?

Es que no notaba las diferencias que Harry había apreciado para hacer esa elección. Aun hace 4 años ella no estuvo ahí. ¡Ella tampoco notó que Harry necesitaba una mano para no hundirse!

Ingenua entupida.

¿O el ingenuo había sido él?

"No es momento para durar de lo único que te queda" se reprendió y acomodó su cuerpo al ver que la joven apretaba esa espada sin filo para usarla. Y al primer choque de espadas. Draco comprendió que estaba por iniciar un duelo.

Solo alguien tan poderoso como un Malfoy tenía relación con una espada. Ella no tenía por que aventajar sus movimientos al rozar con el aire de una ridícula espada sin filo.

Él había sido entrenado por su madrina, aquella que seguía al nivel de su padre, y quien había encontrado el tiempo necesario.

¡Weasley no!

Ella no debería golpearlo contra la pared y detener la espada que tenía en las manos a unos centímetros de su garganta para estallar en carcajadas. Ni debería moverse como si la experta fuera ella, al grado de obligarlo a equilibrar las habilidades.

Tampoco debía mostrar orgullo por tenerlo a su merced en el justo momento que le tiró la inútil espada a un lado y colocó la suya en dirección del pecho como si fuese a terminar. Pero no lo hizo. Prefirió mostrar esa sonrisa burlona que chocó a Draco. De repente la veía menos…. "Weasley" que nunca.

-Ni siquiera mereces morir bajo mi mano –dijo arrojando la espada de manera despectiva –No eres digno de mí.

-Jamás quise serlo –replicó Draco con cinismo –Ningún Weasley me es relevante, ¿por qué habrías de serlo tu?

-Por que soy yo quien lanzará el hechizo que te matará como la rata que eres –ella sonrió sacando su varita y conjuró un hechizo inmovilizando al rubio –Ni siquiera tendrás fuerzas para salir de este sitio, solo servirás de carroña a los roedores.

Esa no parecía ser la forma rápida y digna que un Malfoy estaría jubiloso por recibir.

Vaya con la maldita idiota y celosa insignificancia.

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que lograría tener a un Malfoy a su… disposición?

-Es una pena Malfoy –comentó ella -, hace unas horas sentí celos de ti. Pero si Harry no se ha quedado para salvarte, significa que no eres nada.

Y eso dolía.

Dolía tanto que Draco lamentó que fuera el último sentimiento que le inundaba antes de morir.

Al menos Severus Snape había tenido la seguridad de que lo amaban, ¿Verdad?

Murió por el chico dorado a sabiendas que esa emoción no había desaparecido.

Murió por "algo".

¿Por qué moriría Draco?

Solo tenía una barrera que se estaba alterando de forma extraña, pero de nada le estaba sirviendo…

Por que esa Weasley tenía razón…

Harry no había advertido el momento en que se separaron.

_… como ocurrió hace cuatro años…_

Que triste.

Que ridículo y que triste.

La idea de terminar con todo eso resultaba cada vez más atractiva. Tanto que Draco comenzó a preguntarse si su oponente estaba utilizando una clase de influencia mental.

Un poco alterado por esa idea intentó moverse al ver que la joven movía sus labios invocando el mortal hechizo.

Sin embargo un pesado ambiente tensó su cuerpo justo al ver ese rayo de un color no muy saludable emanado de la varita.

Pero el hechizo jamás impactó.

Sin que Draco lo comprendiera inmediatamente, se vio a unos metros de su posición actual. Definitivamente a salvo y con un peso extra.

El peso de…

-¿Potter? –sujetó los hombros para levantarlo un poco y notó una flacidez angustiante.

-No es posible –musitó Ginny con un tono doloroso –Él no pudo recibir el hechizo por ti… ¡No hay razón para ello!

En realidad Draco estaba por darle la razón a la chica, pero le pareció más importante comprobar el estado del moreno.

Harry mantenía las facciones tensas. Su mano se apretaba con fuerza sobre el hombro derecho y Draco tuvo que ser brusco para apartarla y mirar la mancha que oscurecía la piel.

Pero no era tan malo. No había recibido el golpe directamente, así que no era tan malo.

Claro que no sería malo si ya hubiese intentado levantarse.

Después de todo estaba en bonitos problemas ahora que había mostrado una preferencia.

Sin embargo no lo hizo. Las facciones de Harry perdieron tensión y Draco dirigió una mano hacia su cuello en busca de pulso. Casi suspiró al ver que aun estaba vivo.

El rubio analizó rápidamente el hechizo en cuestión y se sintió más tranquilo al recordar que se trataba de algo sencillo.

A pesar que la pelirroja era un mago poderoso y destacado. Había atacado con un hechizo sencillo.

Mortal, si, pero sencillo.

Bien, era hora de contraatacar.

Sin embargo Draco tuvo la idea muy tarde. Y al incorporar la mirada en el oponente, lo vio bastante cerca y solo tuvo tiempo para agarrar de nuevo a Harry evitando que se diera un golpe contra esa pared que comenzaba a parecer más dura.

Un sonido suave le hizo voltear hacia el sitio del que habían sido lanzados y vio una varita… La de Harry seguro.

Demonios.

Una chica celosa no era la mejor oponente a pesar que no pensaba con frialdad la manera de atacar.

Las mujeres eran tan complicadas.

¿Y Harry tenía que desmayarse en ese momento?

Vaya manera de llegar a salvarle la vida.

Una espada. Era eso lo que necesitaba para igualar la situación. ¡Una buena espada!

Draco sacó su varita y musitó unas palabras para transfigurarla.

De acuerdo con los sabios consejos de su tutor eso no era nada inteligente ya que lo despojaba de su varita. Transformar algo con ella era fácil, pero transformar a la varita en algo, resultaba peligroso ya que se quitaba de su propio elemento de defensa.

Pero el rubio estaba seguro que una espada "_real_" haría la diferencia. Así que se concentró en esa ligera arma con la que había entrenado hasta ver que su varita se transfiguró completamente y la agarró con fuerza.

Afortunadamente Weasley estaba lo suficientemente enfadada para no darse cuenta que se había colocado muy a su alcance, así que aprovechó para lanzar una estocada firme contra su varita, la cual sufrió un precioso corte por la mitad.

¡Justo así deberían ser todas las espadas!

Draco se levantó con algo de brusquedad. Y sin que le importara el golpe que el moreno se llevó contra el suelo, comenzó a atacar a la pelirroja hasta obligarla a retroceder y acorralarla.

En un momento la vio fruncir el ceño y percibió el aroma de su licantropía. Comprendió que estaba intentando transmutar de nuevo y que la Luna no tendría mucho que ver en eso.

Si que habían cambiado las características de esas criaturas, ¿no?

-¿Asustada, Weasley? –se burló –Hum… Más bien pareces molesta… Furiosa, diría yo. ¿No deberías estar acostumbrada a que la gente notara lo insignificante que eres?

-¡Cállate! –gritó ella perdiendo la concentración de su transmutación.

-Deberías… -siseó Draco -¿Cómo crees que tu, una miserable Weasley, podría llamar la atención de Harry Potter? Quizá ocurrió con la comadreja, pero en cuestión de amistad… Harry escogió al mejor para confiarle su virginidad… Y no necesitamos cuál es mejor entre tú y yo, ¿verdad, Welasley? Le quedas demasiado _pequeña_ a Harry Potter.

Un rubor violento cubrió las mejillas de la chica e intentó lanzar un arañazo a pesar que sus uñas aun eran frágiles. Draco reaccionó, claro esta. Y el resultado fue contar los dedos de esa mano que salió de su distancia prudente.

Ella lanzó un grito y se agarró la mano.

-Ahora pareces un cachorro _acorralado_ –Draco sonrió –Pensaba dejarte con vida, pero creo que eso no es saludable para nadie… Además –enarcó una ceja –acabas de envenenar a _mi amante_… Eso me va a tener fastidiado por varios días.

La transformación comenzó a tener avances.

Draco apretó los dientes al verla avanzar de nuevo y con un movimiento rápido clavó la espada en el cuello.

Un sonido estrangulado le hizo retroceder un poco.

No podía actuar con las mismas razones de ella, ¿verdad?

Pero es que aun con la herida ella estaba adoptando ese magnifico tamaño.

Y eso no era bueno.

-¡Idiota, mátala de una buena vez!

Draco sintió que alguien le arrebataba la espada y se encontró con un Harry más seguro que hundió el filo en el pecho para retorcerlo de manera dolorosa.

El lobo aulló de dolor antes que el moreno volviera a extraerla para encajarla de nuevo… y de nuevo.

Vaya que Harry no tenía estilo, ni para usar la espada.

Sin embargo la estrategia funcionó y ambos vieron la manera en que la criatura se precipitaba.

La sangre había salpicado la piel y los lentes de Harry, pero no parecieron importarle más que ese mareo que lo ladeó y lo obligó a buscar apoyo.

Claro, debía estar mal por el veneno.

Cuando el rubio pensó que no tendría más sorpresas detectó una barrera formada de… _algo_ que se movía como humo comenzó a cerrarse para ahogar la poca luz que había.

Draco solo pudo apretar el cuerpo de Harry como si temiera perderlo. Y le sintió aferrarse también.

En ese momento comprendió un poco más el efecto de la barrera y le alegró saber que la "hembra" lo estaba "sobreprotegiendo".

Harry lo estaba protegiendo.

º           º           º

Fue a Sirius a quien vio en cuanto abrió los ojos.

Tenía una expresión preocupada y había tensión acumulada. Jugaba continuamente con sus dedos y dejó ver un inusual apretón de labios, evidenciando enfado.

Sirius estaba enfadado.

Y por alguna razón Debbie pensó que la culpa la tenía Remus, quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Deberías tener más consideración, Deborah –musitó Sirius con suavidad –Si sigues haciendo esta clase de tonterías tendré que vigilarte a tiempo completo.

Ella sonrió.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte con esto.

Él suspiró.

Deborah notó cansancio, y sintió vergüenza por ser una de las causas.

-Sirius esta al tanto de lo que ocurrió –dijo Remus. -Justo hace un momento conversamos de todo…

¿Todo?

¿Qué información se podía incluir en el concepto que Remus tenía de "_todo_"?

Sirius se levantó para alejarse unos pasos. Deborah comenzó a notar nerviosismo y cierto anhelo. Debajo de toda esa molestia había…

-¿De qué hablaron? –preguntó ella.

-_Todo_ –Remus enderezó su cuerpo para caminar hacia la cama- Antes de traerte hacia aquí diste una "bonita" muestra de poder… Y la verdad pensé que sería lo último que vería… Pero "algo" te detuvo.

-Te ataste –completó Sirius –¿Eso no perjudica al bebe?

Ella miró a Sirius.

Quiso responder, pero no encontró palabras y un doloroso nudo que se le formó en la garganta amenazando con escapar en forma de llanto.

Quería gritar y llorar.

Quería reclamar a Remus por entrometerse de esa manera…

Quería…

-Toda la magia oscura se concentra en mi cuerpo –bajó la cabeza –lamento que hallas tenido que enterarte así.

-Yo también –replicó el hombre -, pero no es lo que me preocupa ahora…Lo que ocurrió con Narcisa (y estuvo por ocurrir con Remus) me parece alarmante. No es posible que te hallas tenido que atar de esa manera.

La manera con que Sirius evitaba expresar todo el enfado que tenía debajo de esa preocupación resultaba dulce. Dulce y exasperante. Y Deborah supo que Remus lo veía así también.

De cualquier manera no era el momento. Deberían hablar sobre eso que le ocultó, pero no era el momento.

-Mi naturaleza híbrida implica poseer dos situaciones físicas con diferentes capacidades. Debido a mi génesis han podido "integrarse". Sin embargo el ambiente social de una sirena resulta más extremista.

-Eso te provocó problemas con tu familia –recordó Remus.

-Cuando mi madre murió, dejó claras dos cosas… -ella suspiró –La primera fue que aceptaba el desamor de mi padre y que yo no debía ser criada como un mago común en los primeros 5 años de mi vida  -desde luego que no aceptó y recordarlo aun enfadaba a la mujer –Quizá eso dio autonomía a mi instinto y dio una segunda conciencia –reflexionó ella y miró a ambos hombres –fue esa conciencia la que permitió que Glader tuviera éxito con su _Imperius_. Fue esa conciencia la que se levantó como asesina para matar a James y la que engañó a Peter… fue… -se mordió el labio -… Fui yo…

-Creo que no entiendo –musitó Sirius.

-Deborah tiene una dualidad en su personalidad –dijo Remus –Si ha hecho un hechizo para atarse es con el fin de que esa conciencia no haga lo que le venga en gana.

Sirius quedó en silencio.

 La verdad es que no esperaba algo así. Cualquier otra explicación le habría resultado aceptable, sin embargo eso podría entrar en una valoración hilarante.

-Dijiste que habías tenido un sueño –dijo Remus.

-Si –aceptó ella –Soñé con una noche como la pasada. La Luna lucía hermosa y redonda, apenas cubierta por unas solitarias nubes. Entonces escuché un aullido y vi a la madre caminar entre un campo sembrado de cuerpos ensangrentados…

-La noche de ayer –comprendió Sirius –Sabías que nos atacarían.

-No lo recordaba con nitidez. Sin embargo hubo algo que me turbó. Me vi caminando lentamente por entre los cadáveres con los pies desnudos. Bañando mis pies con la sangre regada. En mis manos… -miró a Remus – tenía una cabeza sujeta de los cabellos… Tu cabeza… Después vi a Harry… Abrazaba un cuerpo muerto… No había llegado a tiempo y su mirada… Jamás había visto tanto odio en esa mirada. Pero no me importó, en mi sueño sentí satisfacción.

-Cambiaste la poción matalobos… -Remus frunció el ceño.

-Fue para que te defendieras de mí. Pensé que el Hombre Lobo podría evitar la muerte.

-Pero no fue lo que te detuvo…

-La marca oscura me provocó un dolor que me obligó a reaccionar… Pero … hubo algo más… Mi barrera tuvo una contracción que la Sirena no esperaba. Y se molestó tanto que me dio la oportunidad de encerrarla de nuevo.

-¿Qué clase de contracción?

Deborah sonrió con cariño.

-La "Hembra" hizo caso de la advertencia y corrió a salvar a su "macho".

Ambos hombres dejaron ver una expresión de confusión ante eso.

-El asunto es que mi otra conciencia espera traicionarlos a todos –continuó ella mientras se levantaba -, pero no es una tonta… esperará a que todo esté definido y nadie le estorbe para dar el golpe final.

-Eso no es halagador –murmuró Sirius –¿Por eso has insistido en hablar con Remus? ¿Es que yo no puedo ayudarte?

-Llegará el momento en que mi naturaleza reclame a su consorte… Para ese entonces su poder ya no será reversible. Así que necesito de un amigo que me _ame_ lo suficiente para matarme cuando sea necesario.

Remus sintió un doloroso apretón en el pecho ante esas palabras. Muy especialmente por que ella le estaba confiando toda la misión.

-¿Por eso querías aplicar esa mezcla? –reflexionó Sirius –Querías evitar tu propia traición.

-Ya no estoy tan segura de ello –admitió Deborah –Comienzo a pensar que todo es un plan mío para adelantar la culminación.

-Te ayudaré –dijo Remus.

Sirius miró a ambos y permaneció en un extraño silencio. La idea de que Remus aceptara de buena gana el "detener" a su prometida estaba por parecerle muy deprimente. Lo era…

Por que sus sentimientos por los dos no habían cambiado. Y no quería ver a ninguno dañado…

… Aun si era por la Orden del Fénix…

º           º           º

-Vaya trifulca la que se formó –dijo Fred palmeando el hombro de Neville, quien estaba trabajando muy duro en esa fea herida.

-Pero los hermanos Weasley salimos ilesos –alabo George y se acercó a su hermano para golpear su palma contra la de él.

El rubio regordete suspiró. Desde que llegaron al lugar donde todos se habían reunido, él tuvo que atender heridas por doquier. Sin embargo no era lo que preocupaba a Neville. La mayoría de estas heridas habían sido hechas por un hombre Lobo, y tendrían consecuencias graves.

En eso pensaba mientras escuchaba la animada plática de los gemelos, hasta que alcanzó a ver a Hermione.

La morena estaba apartada del resto de los aurores, y sobre su regazo estaba acomodada la cabeza de Ron, a quien peinaba el cabello con… cariño.

No es que Hermione no fuera cariñosa, pero pocos podían ser testigos de una escena así.

Entonces Neville se dio cuenta que Ron estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de ese desgarre en su túnica por donde podía verse una herida que había dejado se sangrar.

¿Por qué no lo estaban atendiendo?

-Creo que Hermione necesita ayuda –dijo Neville interrumpiendo la charla de los gemelos.

Fred y George dirigieron la vista hacia la morena.

Inmediatamente intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y se acercaron hasta ella.

Fred fue el primero en detenerse en seco ante la escena.

Gran parte de la túnica que Ron vestía, lucía innumerables agujeros con un tono rojizo y sus manos estaban muy lastimadas.

Lo demás no debería preocupar. La expresión del pelirrojo no evidenciaba dolor y se le veía bastante cómodo sobre el regazo de la muchacha.

Se veía…

… tranquilo…

George se detuvo un poco más adelante, quizá dos pasos más. Percibió la angustia que provenía de su gemelo y al instante comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lo entendió y solo pudo expresarlo con esa traicionera lágrima que secó con furia.

-Él me salvó –musitó Hermione al notar que ambos gemelos se arrodillaban –Le dije que no debía preocuparse, que me encargaría de todo… Pero no tengo la seguridad de que lo halla escuchado… No supe cuando se _fue_… Solo lo abrace con fuerza para no perderlo… Solo quería traerlo a salvo,  pero…

Un sollozo cortó las palabras de la morena.

George se obligó a abrazar a la muchacha para consolarla y miró con pena a su hermano gemelo en el momento en que tocó el rostro de Ron.

-Lo trajiste a salvo, Hermione –dijo Fred con amabilidad –Ya no te preocupes.

-¡¡Esta muerto!! –gritó ella con brusquedad -¡¡¿Cómo puedes decir que esta a salvo?!! ¡¡Murió!! ¡¡Y LO ULTIMO QUE ESCUCHE TUVO QUE RELACIONARSE CON HARRY!! ¡¡RON PREGUNT" POR HARRY!!

-Hermione… -suplicó George –Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

-¡¡Pero no bastó!! –ella lo miró con rencor -¡¡No era a mí a quien necesitaba, era a Harry!! ¡¡¡Los dos necesitábamos a Harry y él no estuvo ahí!!!

Ella enterró la cara en el pecho de Ron para llorar.

Si, los había dejado… Los…

… los dejó atrás…

¿Tanto le importaba Draco Malfoy?

¿Aun después de las humillaciones desde el primer curso?

¿Aun después de lo que Draco los odió a los tres?

-No es justo… -sollozó ella -¡¡No es justo!!

º           º           º

Un aroma salado lo despertó.

Lo primero que vio fue la luz reflejada en una superficie rocosa y ovalada.

Un aroma salado y dulce… un aroma… delicioso.

Draco suspiró profundamente y movió su cuerpo con la intención de acomodarse, pero una piedra se le clavó en el hombro y gruñó.

No era así como debería sentirse una cama, ¿verdad?

Aun la cama de Harry tenía "cierta" comodidad. Así que Draco se obligó a observar el lugar con más detenimiento y descubrió que estaba en algo muy parecido a una cueva.

Antes de empezar a levantarse para salir del lugar se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

Harry estaba ahí.

¿Qué hacía Harry ahí?

¿Qué hacían ellos dos "ahí?

Lo último que Draco recordaba era una barrera y la oscuridad…

El rubio soltó una risita y acomodó a Harry.

-La utilidad de saber las reacciones de una barrera de protección –dijo revisando el cuerpo del moreno hasta encontrar una herida con aureola verdosa –es que comprendo la razón por la que haces "ciertas" estupideces, Potter. –Tocó la herida hasta hacer emanar una pus olorosa –Mira nada más… Esto luce asqueroso –presionó con más fuerza para hacer salir más viscosidad –Tienes suerte de que Weasley halla estado lo suficientemente cegada para atrofiarse toda esa inteligencia de batalla que tenía, al grado de haber usado un envenenamiento "predecible"… Y que halla fallado (¡Claro¡)… Al menos garantizó que tuvieras a un experto que te cuidara.

Sin embargo habían estado mucho tiempo dormidos. Y ese veneno debió extraerse de inmediato. Así que no podría evitar la mayoría de las complicaciones que Harry tendría mientras su cuerpo expulsaba el poco veneno que había entrado a su cuerpo.

Bueno. Draco se sentía capaz de lidiar con unas cuantas fiebres, después de todo Harry había regresado por él, ¿verdad?

El rubio sonrió ante la idea.

Seguramente la barrera lo había alterado, pero pudo decidir ignorar la advertencia. En cambio, había llegado a tiempo para evitar que la pelirroja lo matara y la había matado a ella.

Además había logrado que la barrera reaccionara en su máximo estado de poder transportándolos a un lugar seguro.

Ahora lo que Draco debía cuidar era que ningún elemento alterara las condiciones y el calor corporal de Harry;  así no habría oportunidad para que el veneno avanzara.

Por lo tanto tendrían que quedarse ahí por unos cuantos días.

Bueno, es también podría soportarlo.

Un mago  delirando, con escalofríos en el cuerpo y absolutamente más manejable era mucho más atractivo un mago atento a peleas verbales y tirones emocionales.

Draco soltó otra risita hasta notar que a herida dejaba de emanar la pus; Se iba a divertir; Y mucho.

Primero tenia que traer agua para lo que venia; Así que cubrió a Harry perfectamente y camino hacia la salida.

Ya estando en el exterior volvió a soltar una risita.

Harry había escogido la orilla del mar.

Pudiendo trasladarse a casa, había llegado a un…enorme acantilado con una playa pequeña y esa cueva en la que la temperatura resultaba ideal.

¿Se habría sentido atraído por ese aroma salado y erótico que desprendía el lugar?

Quizás

El propio Draco encontraba ese aroma excitante a pesar de que el lugar no era cómodo.

Pero había estado viviendo en casa de Harry, ¿Verdad?

Bien. Podría con eso.

Claro que si

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Notas de la autora**: La licantropía de Narcisa es adicionada después que se va Draco… Como ella lo plantea, acude a su amo en busca de poder para vengarse y esa es la curiosa respuesta. Sin embargo un hombre lobo sin conciencia del amo al que sirve era peligroso, hasta Lord Voldemort. Por lo que se hicieron experimentaciones en busca de dominar a la bestia con la conciencia de la mente. En ese caso, los mortifagos, quienes sabían a quien deberían servir. Las propiedades que se adicionan son solo extras. En realidad lo que se quería era una conciencia, lo demás vino sin esperarse. Sin embargo creo un ejercito temible.

Eso fue lo que descubrió Bill y por eso lo mataron.

El asunto de Ginny tiene otro fin… En realidad a Narcisa ella no le interesaba.

No hablaré de esto por que se resuelve en la historia, así que dejo solo esta información.

Ah, muy pronto vendrá un lemon… uno bonito, a mi parecer… Ya saben, no lo colocaré en para revisar el capitulo se mandará a profiles, como el anterior.

Besos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Duare: De alguna manera tenía que quedar. Lo bueno es que esta vez no esperaron mucho, ven?. Ginny no me parece muy graciosa a mi… más bien… "útil"… Pero tienes razón, jamás podrá con un Malfoy. Harry ya no se engaña… bueno, no por acá… y del sexo… A mi también me gusta que tengan sus encuentros, ju ju ju.

Little My: No no no… Cómo crees que lo iba a matar?? Aprecio mi cuello XD. Y Ginny….. ya esta muerta XD.

Moryn: Aja… vivípara… Me libro muy fácil de los detalles, verdad?... Y si… Tendrá uno de… "esos", pero.. no creo que el bebe nazca con una de "esas", a menos ke me convenza la idea.

Gala Snape: No acaba hecha pedacitos exactamente, pero si se muere… Besos.

Sarita Kinomoto: Juraría que leí Sakura Kinomoto… Bueno, disculpas por eso XD, menos mal que supiste que eras tu. A mi tampoco me cayó muy bien Ginny. Asi que le busque un papel interesante en la historia… Y vaya que va a servir. Y yo no tengo remordimientos… Alguien ve ke me arrepiento por matar a Snape? (Akiko se cubre por si acaso). Y no morirán muchos magos… quizá solo el 90% de los principales. Besos.

Amaly Malfoy: La verdad es que Narcisa fue una delicia… A mi también me gustó su intervención. Sobre la historia de Narcisa… La he incluido en notas al principio. Harry? Ahí ta Harry!!! Fue por Draco!! YEAH!!... Mil besos y nos vemos por el próximo.

Karen Lupin: Si, yo tampoco me creía con el valor suficiente para poner más sangre… bueno, kiza un poco… Los sobrevivientes…. Bueno, digamos que ya viste que Ron no esta entre ellos… y que bueno que no te importa… pero… yo comenzaría a darle importancia… Oh, ké digo? Yo escribo la historia. Y la reacción de los Weasley la tendremos en el ke sigue, cuando se enteren.

Youko Gingitsune: Servida… No en un 100%, pero ahí esta. A mi no me gustó Ginny, creo que fue por tu culpa, desde que comentaste la actuación y todo eso, recuerdas? Me dejaste prejuiciado, jajaja… Pero, además, ella se me hace muy… no sé… "mírame-aki-estoy"… Bueno, con esto sí que la miraron, jajajaja… Fans de Ginny, no leer esto, ju ju. Tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo, pero como estoy en mi casa y no en el trabajo, encuentro ratos para actualizar más pronto. Así que aquí esta.

Murtilla: Espadas sin filo, jajaja, pero pelea de espadas al fin y al cabo. A pesar de ke la esperanza se esta perdiendo no es el plan de Voldie… ese señor tiene en mente algo MAS importante. Lucius… bueno, la clave es Deborah, así que no kites los ojos de ella XD. Harry ya se dio cuenta, ahora solo debe aceptarlo.


	27. El fin del trío dorado

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

Advertencias: Slash.

Notas: No recuerdo cómo se escriben los nombres largos de los Weasley. Correcciones bienvenidas. Ah, es cierto… Aquí hay un lemon 3 Está algo "incompleto", pero lo tenemos de todas formas.

Veintisiete: El fin del trío dorado.

yºy

"La guerra es guerra en tu mundo o en el mío… Quizá el modo y los medios difieren… Pero en mi guerra, como en tu guerra… hay muerte"

yºy

El error fue concentrarse en lo que podía verse.

Magos de todas las edades se reunieron para hacer un conteo, sin embargo la cuantificación redujo los pocos ánimos que se habían conservado y se optó por generalizar un estándar de calidad.

Tampoco fue buena idea.

Los magos más notables en combate pesado se habían colocado al frente para dar oportunidad a que el resto escapara.

Quizás su idea era confiar en ellos y renunciaron a salir con vida del lugar. Tal vez lo que querían era que sus compañeros menos preparados para soportar un ataque de esa naturaleza salieran adelante en su nombre. Dejar un legado. No lo supieron.

Sin embargo no resultó como ellos lo habían pensado. Nada resultó como habían pensado. Y algunos de esos magos capaces de vieron atrapados entre unas poderosas garras que terminaron con el sueño.

Todo fue muy confuso. Esa era la verdad.

En su apuro por llegar a un lugar seguro pudieron dejar a unos compañeros heridos; pero nadie tuvo tiempo de asegurarse. La verdad es que no tuvieron tiempo.

Había muchas bajas.

Demasiadas.

No bastó el esfuerzo de los líderes para intentar sacar a la gente. Y esos eran los resultados.

Charlie fue quien se encargó de hacer el reporte. Auxiliado de la pluma de oro, comenzó a leer nombre tras nombre notando que todos eran conocidos. Sin embargo fue un nombre que le rompió el corazón.

William Weasley.

El nombre le aplastó el corazón contra el pecho y vio con horror que la pluma no se detenía.

Percibal Weasley.

Ronald Weasley.

Virginia Weasley.

¿Habría algún error en la pluma de oro?

Charlie repitió el proceso y los cuatro nombres aparecieron de nuevo.

El pelirrojo necesitaba reunirse con los líderes.

Necesitaba saber lo que había pasado.

Pero ahí llegó otra sorpresa. Dos de los líderes no estaban y la pluma se negaba a ubicarlos.

Lo mejor sería no divulgarlo aun. Ya que uno de los líderes era el propio Harry Potter.

º º º

Deborah abrió la puerta y vio a Hermione.

La muchacha estaba en medio de papeles y más papeles. Aquellos que había protegido y los que le habían arrancado a su pareja.

-Será peor si sigues con esto –dijo la híbrida avanzando –De nada sirve culpar a alguien.

-Usted puede estar tranquila –murmuró Hermione con suavidad –No murió la persona que amaba sin que se diera cuenta

Deborah guardó un prudente silencio ante esas palabras. La muchacha ya había gritado por la furia y no quería perder el tiempo en otra explosión de emociones.

-¿Y dónde piensas encontrar al culpable? –preguntó la adulta.

Hermione levantó la mirada como si eso le hubiese tomado por sorpresa.

¿Es que no estaba lista para echarle la culpa a alguien?

-Necesito hablar con Harry… –musitó.

-No ha llegado –replicó Deborah –Debió tener problemas también.

-¿Problemas? –la muchacha arrugó la nariz –Aun así necesito hablar con él.

La adulta se dio la libertad de acercarse con la inteligente muchacha y le abrazó con cariño.

-Draco esta cuidando de él.

-¿Malfoy? Ella se tensó -¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Tengo una barrera adaptada Harry.

Hermione entendió lo que eso implicaba y se sintió peor.

-¿Malfoy es el "macho" electo?

-Si.

-¿Harry… acudió a Malfoy esa noche? ¿Dejó a todos, pero volvió por Malfoy?

-Si.

La muchacha se separó y caminó gasta detenerse frente a un mueble en donde se veía una fotografía. Ahí estaban los tres, saludando con esa feliz sonrisa.

Su primer fotografía juntos, el primer curso.

¿Dónde había quedado esa preciosa amistad?

¿Dónde quedó el Harry que no abandonaba a sus amigos?

Ella entreabrió los labios dejando escapar un suspiro y se limpió las lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-Dime como encontrarlo –dijo a Deborah –Yo me encargaré de usar bien esa información.

La adulta sonrió. No era esa bella sonrisa llena de ternura o aquella que buscaba ser comprensiva.

Era una sonrisa cruel y burlona que Hermione no pudo ver debido a que había levantado esa fotografía.

º º º

La temperatura del cuerpo de Harry había bajado.

Eso no era normal. No cuando debería ser presa de asombrosas fiebres. Para eso había traído agua.

Maldición, ¿es que ni a eso podía adecuarse?

Draco bufó y se quitó la túnica para cubrir el cuerpo de Harry y amortiguar esa fría temperatura de la que comenzaba a ser presa.

Tenía que sudar… ¡Debería expulsar el veneno por medio del sudor!

-Maldito arrogante –Draco tocó de nuevo la frente fría -¿Ni a esa regla puedes apegarte?

Era evidente que no.

Pero en este caso no tenía la opción de no hacerlo.

El veneno había sido poco, pero si no lo expulsaba podría causarle "bonitos" problemas. Y la manera más rápida para expulsarlo era por medio del sudor.

El rubio frotó las manos contra la capa notando un poco de mejoría en la temperatura corporal, pero eso no le haría sudar.

En esos momentos se le ocurrió que podría usar un hechizo, quizá hacer fuego. Sin embargo recordó que su varita seguía transmutada en esa bonita espada.

"Jamás transmutes tu varita si no has perfeccionado la manera en volverla varita de nuevo"

-Si, madrina -ironizó Draco frotando de nuevo sobre el cuerpo del moreno -Para la próxima vez atacaré con piedras.

¿Cómo hacer que ese tonto sudara?

Demonios.

Entonces se le ocurrió.

Las manos del rubio se detuvieron y casi que sintió ser el poseedor de una perversión... "especial".

Bueno, tenía que hacerlo sudar de una u otra manera, ¿no?

¡Que no le jodiera con reclamos!

Así que Draco comenzó a retirar ambas túnicas hasta alcanzar a ver la piel pálida por el frío y tocó con un dedo la extensión del pecho que había descubierto.

Desde luego sí sería una perversión especial...

No, un momento, eso era para ayudar a Harry.

Sí, para ayudarlo.

Por eso mismo intentó suavizar esa sonrisa satisfactoria al momento que acarició todo el pecho con ambas manos hasta detenerlas en las tetillas y estimular con las yemas.

Casi esperaba que no reaccionara. Esperaba que continuara quieto, como lo había estado hasta entonces, sin embargo hubo reacción.

-¿M-Malfoy? -borbotó el moreno moviéndose apenas e intentó acomodarse de nuevo para guardar un poco del calor que no tenía -Basta...

- Esto es tú culpa. Si sudaras como deberías hacerlo no tendría que llegar a esto - replicó el rubio y se inclinó para llegar a su garganta y morder con sensualidad.

Los movimientos de Malfoy se convirtieron en realmente calculadores cuando deslizó una mano hasta el borde del pantalón y la introdujo bajo la ropa para comenzar a acariciar justo en su entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior.

-¿Qué? -Harry sonaba en verdad confundido antes de soltar un gemido que maravilló a Draco.

-No te preocupes... aun con veneno en la sangre respondes -se burló sintiendo esa firmeza que comenzaba a manifestarse con las caricias de su mano -Ahora hazme favor de sudar, ¿quieres?

Harry deseó contestar pero otro gemido lo detuvo de hacer cualquier comentario.

Gemido que llenó a Draco de energías para continuar con su arduo "trabajo".

De forma suave lamió desde la base del cuello hasta llegar a su oreja y morder allí el lóbulo de la oreja de forma que sintió un escalofrío en Harry.

¿Sería por el veneno?

Sin entretenerse a pensarlo más se deshizo de lo que cubría el sexo de Harry y bajó las ropas lo suficiente para que pudiera maniobrar con libertad. Volver a masajear ese lugar tan rígido y deslizar los dedos hacia su fisura, acariciando sobre ella, sin llegar a penetrar siquiera.

Justo en ese momento odió que estuviera "enfermo". Le habría gustado aprovechar el sitio que había elegido para recuperarse, hacerle ver lo mucho que... "agradecía" su gesto. Sin embargo Harry estaba ahí, (intoxicado) intentando separarlo con ese empuje ridículo en sus manos.

-Basta, Malfoy...

-¿Quien es el santurrón ahora? -preguntó Draco recordando las palabras que Harry había usado contra su propia tía -Quédate quieto... O ayúdame, pero no me voy a detener.

Y cumplió su palabra.

De forma peligrosa y a pesar de que Harry quería seguir negándose, el rubio descendió rozando cada parte de su piel hasta tener ese hermoso miembro entre sus manos y al alcance de su boca.

Tan dispuesto que no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad... por eso lamió de forma lenta toda la extensión hasta detenerse en la punta y rodearla con la lengua.

Otro temblor en el cuerpo de Harry.

¿Estaría exponiendo su piel demasiado?

No hacía mucho frío, pero tampoco era tan cálido a pesar que estaban a la orilla del mar.

Sin embargo Draco encontró la "terapia" en verdad motivante.

Muy especialmente cuando Harry comenzó a ayudar con ese movimiento de cadera en busca de una caricia considerable.

Así que Draco correspondió metiendo ese miembro en su boca para chupar con un ritmo lento. Sus manos recorrieron la piel de las caderas descubriendo con satisfacción esa capa de sudor caliente.

Perfecto.

Draco siguió estimulando.

Yendo un poco más lejos y con intención de provocar más sudor, se lamió los dedos sin dejar de estimular el miembro y comenzó a acariciar de nuevo la entrada de aquel cuerpo, esta vez penetrándolo de forma suave.

Poco a poco hasta estar por fin dentro y comenzar a estimular íntimamente también.

Un gemido ahogado por parte de Harry le hizo saber que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Decidido a culminar de la mejor manera, comenzó a mover su dedo en ese estrecho interior. Sintió la carne caliente apretarse de manera deliciosa y odió estar justo en esa "posición". Sin embargo Harry no tendría energías para nada más.

Y de todas maneras pensaba cobrarse después.

Así que Draco estuvo muy atento al momento en que los jadeos se transformaron en gritos sin energías hasta culminar en una explosión que se manifestó en un bello escalofrío acompañado de ese arco en su espalda.

Draco se retiró del muchacho y miró satisfecho el sudor que comenzaba a resbalar por la piel del moreno.

-¿Ves? -cubrió a Harry de nuevo -Solo tenías que cooperar un poco. Ahora las cosas estarán mejor.

El rubio besó la piel del pecho antes de cubrirla. El sabor salado del sudor le llenó la lengua y sonrió con burla ante la acción.

Se estaba "bebiendo" el veneno de Harry.

¿Qué otra tontería haría por él?

Draco recordó a Severus Snape y frunció el ceño terminando de cubrir. Claro que no moriría.

-Ahora haz favor de tener una fiebre normal y constante –dijo a Harry y acercó el agua.

Tendría mucho trabajo a partir de ese momento.

º º º

Charlie apoyó la frente en sus manos unidas y suspiró. Frente a él estaban sus hermanos, con ese inusual gesto. Y a un lado permanecía Sirius.

-William debió saberlo desde un principio –susurró Charlie –Debí confirmas la información. Hay maneras de comprobar la escritura, pero no pensé que algo malo hubiese ocurrido.

Los gemelos permanecieron en silencio.

-De todas maneras no podrás cambiar nada –dijo Sirius. –Todos los integrantes de resistencia han muerto… Aun con la advertencia muchos más murieron también.

-¿Todos? –preguntó Fred.

Charlie suspiró. Aun no había informado a sus hermanos y la verdad no esperaba que se enteraran así.

-Ginny tampoco llegó –susurró el Weasley mayor.

-¿También ella? –Fred parecía estar a punto de explotar.

-Muy especialmente ella – dijo Sirius y comenzó a narrar lo que había visto.

-Perdimos a más de la mitad de nuestra familia en una sola noche –murmuró Fred -¿Qué salió mal?

-Ya sabían que nos reuniríamos –gruñó Fred –Desde días antes… Desde que Bill recibió nuestra carta –levantó una furiosa mirada -¡Justo en la luna llena! ¡¡Hasta parece que nos adecuamos a "sus" planes!

Sirius guardó silencio. Esas habían sido las palabras de Deborah… Ella también pensaba que se había adecuado al enemigo.

¡¡Ella pensaba que había aprovechado el plan del enemigo!

-¿Y qué van a hacer? –preguntó Sirius con tranquilidad. La misma pregunta que le había hecho a Deborah.

-¡¡Vamos a ganar! –exclamaron los gemelos.

-Ningún hermano nuestro va a morir en vano –completó Charlie –Ganaremos esta guerra.

Sirius se sintió mejor por esa respuesta.

"Voy a ganarle a esa conciencia que duerme en mi interior" había respondido Deborah también "… Voy a ganar…"

º º º

Zabini sintió que se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

Lo sintió cuando se vio excluido del ataque anterior.

La orden había sido directa, pero Zabini la había sentido exagerada, por que la mayoría de los hombres habían querido participar y se les frenó con brusquedad.

Sin embargo Zabini lo había sentido diferente. El solo hecho de chocar con la mirada de Narcisa supo que ella iba a aprovechar ese momento para vengarse. Y su venganza incluía a Draco Malfoy.

Eso era lo que lo tenía molesto. Draco era su asunto, de nadie más.

Sin embargo el resultado había sido muy distinto a lo que todos esperaban. La cuadrilla de Hombres Lobo resultaba impresionante. La propia señora Malfoy era impresionante.

Pero habían sido vencidos. La madre murió y los que huyeron estaban siendo perseguidos por ordenes de Lord Voldemort.

Y a pesar de eso el Dark Lord se veía feliz.

A pesar que habían perdido a Virginia Wealey, se veía feliz.

Tanto trabajo para conseguirla y ahora se regodeaba con su muerte.

Que extraño humor el de su líder.

Humor que mejoró en cuanto esa joven de cabello castaño y enmarañado avanzó entre los mortífagos hasta plantarse frente a él y hacer esa respetuosa inclinación.

-Draco Malfoy –dijo ella con firmeza provocando un pesado silencio.

El señor oscuro posó sus ojos en ella. A Zabini le pareció que era la señal que marcaba su muerte, pero no ocurrió.

Esa chica no era hija de magos. No tenía la característica común de todos ellos. Zabini ni se imaginaba que ella estuviera ahí precisamente.

¿Qué hacía Hermione Granguer dando "esa" información precisamente?

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó el oscuro ser con voz silbante y desvió la mirada hacia la única persona que podía darse el lujo de estar a su lado, cerca de él. El cazador. -¿Cuál era el nombre de aquel al que ataste?

-Malfoy –dijo el cazador. Su voz sonó clara a pesar que la fría mascara blanca cubría su rostro –Audiel Malfoy.

Hermione miró al cazador y apretó los labios.

-Audiel Malfoy solo fue parte de una información errónea –regresó la vista a Lord Voldemort –Draco Malfoy fue quien evitó que Harry Potter matara a Audiel; Draco Malfoy es a quien Harry Potter respeta.

El cazador dirigió su cara hacia su amo y notó esa expresión satisfecha, clara señal de que comenzaba a perfeccionar el plan.

-¿Quién nos impide llegar hasta el chico? –preguntó al cazador.

-Potter –respondió el rígido hombre –Draco Malfoy es protegido por la sirena… Será difícil acercarse a él.

Zabini arrugó las cejas desde su sitio. Odió a la muchacha por lograr poner la atención en Draco Malfoy.

-Bien hecho, Granguer –dijo Lord Voldemort haciendo una señal para que ella volviera al margen de las filas –Hagamos de esta información –miró a su cazador –algo realmente útil.


	28. Un amor ahogado con otro amor

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**:  Slash.

**Nota: **Vamos a arriesgarnos un poco. Ajem... Lemon. Tengan precaución, por favor.

-º-º-

_Si... me amaste... Me amaste como nadie lo hizo en el mundo..._

_... pero..._

_También me lastimaste... Me lastimaste por ahogar el amor que me tenías en otra persona... Me lastimaste por hacer lo correcto ante los demás y olvidarte qué era lo correcto para mí... _

_... No importa..._

_... aun te sigo amando..._

-º-º-

**Veintiocho: Un amor ahogado con otro amor.**

-¿Qué clase de embarazo estás teniendo?

Deborah levantó la mirada de los registros que había  estado organizando para buscar alguna manera de manejar la infección de licantropía a su favor y la posó en Sirius. El hombre había insistido en acompañarla aunque tenía mucho trabajo y la verdad ella no encontró la manera de negarse a pesar que estuvo evadiendo constantemente esa preciosa mirada.

Entonces suspiró. Quizá era el momento de charlar con él. Después de todo la gestación ya había pasado por varios meses.

-Vivípara -dejó todos los papeles a un lado y se acomodó los lentes -Mi organismo puede reproducir huevos...

-¿Un huevo? -Sirius recargó la cabeza en las manos -No puedo imaginar eso... Esperaba una "pancita" para poder acariciar.

-Puedes acariciarme aunque no tenga "pancita" -repuso ella y se levantó para masajear el cuello masculino. -Lamento que se halla dado de esta forma, amor... No imagino lo que Remus pensaba para tomarse esa responsabilidad.

-Se veía muy preocupado -dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño -¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? ¿Hasta que naciera el bebe?

Ella guardó silencio. La verdad es que no tenía  manera de justificarse. Desde un principio tuvo un embarazo planeado hacia la naturaleza vivípara porque ya sabía los riesgos que estaba aceptando al ser la parte indagadora.

 Así que no podía decir que no supo el momento  en que se fecundó el huevo.

Claro que lo supo... ella misma lo preparó.

-No quería que supieras -admitió. -No podrías ser el único que disfrutara de este conocimiento cuando yo estaba teniendo bajes emocionales debido a que mi parte humana reclama cada vez.

Sirius la miró sin poder evitar que el enfado y la sorpresa se expresaran.

-Podríamos haberlo manejado juntos. Necesitas confiar en el amor que te tengo.  
-¿Amor? -preguntó ella con suavidad -¿En verdad me tienes amor?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -dijo Sirius con algo de impaciencia.

Deborah guardó silencio.

La verdad es que si resultaba una pregunta extraña, pero justo en esos momentos sentía el peso de la posible respuesta.

Después de todo ella lo había sabido desde siempre.

Había sabido que Remus era el primer amor de Sirius.

¿Qué tal si había sido el único?

¿Dónde quedaba ella?

-Estuve evadiéndote por un año –musitó ella alejándose para caminar hasta la ventana -, pero no intentaste retractarte de tu estupidez. Seguramente no lo imaginaste, Sirius –ella lo miró con cariño -, pero ahora que una parte de mí esta dispuesta a matar a la competencia, debes saberlo... Debes salvar a Remus de mí... Salva a tu primer amor, cielo... Te lo ruego...

º           º            º

Zabini no confiaba en ella. Era eso lo que tenía claro.

¿Cómo podía confiar en ella si era la amiga de Harry Potter?

Así como parecía haber traicionado a Potter, podría estar traicionándolos a ellos.

Sus razones eran absurdas e infundadas, según Zabini. Sin embargo Lord Voldemort las había aceptado.

¿Cuánta confianza podía dar una muchacha de _sangre sucia_ que había logrado mezclarse entre mortífagos?

Ninguna para Zabini. Pero tenía casi dos años entre ellos. Había llevado información valiosa… Había estado al tanto de Harry Potter para dar detalles a Lord Voldemort.

Pero había fallado por el cambio que Potter tenía.

Aun así la muchacha resultaba valiosa por estar cerca de él, aunque fuera solamente en la planificación de estrategias de las que filtraba información.

Bueno, ahora tenía una opinión complementada. No confiaba en ella, pero no veía problema en aprovecharse de lo que sabía. Así que esa era la razón por la que la estaba buscando. Y cuando la encontró se detuvo frente a ella con brusquedad y ladeó el cuerpo con un aire de arrogancia.

-Me estorbas –dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti –replicó él y se inclinó para susurrar en su oído –Pero tú, como yo, tienes un jefe que determina tus acciones. Lo que no entiendo, Granguer… es quién es tu jefe.

-Mi jefe es tu jefe –respondió ella con simpleza y levantó sus ojos castaños hacia él –Y como "nuestro" jefe no te ha dado la orden de retrazarme, necesito que te quites de mi camino.

-¿Vas de regreso a la Orden del Fénix? –ironizó Blaise -¿Dónde están tus lealtades, Granguer?

-Eso es algo que no debo explicarte precisamente a ti –ella se dio la libertad de sonreír con burla –Déjame pasar.

Ella rodeó el cuerpo del muchacho para continuar su camino.

-Así que el Weasley está muerto...

Hermione se detuvo. Ni siquiera se preguntaría cómo lo supo. Sólo volteó para ver a ese muchacho de manera penetrante.

-Los Lobos lo dijeron… -él sonrió –Tu llegaste a este bando para "_comprarle_" inmunidad a Weasley, pero ellos se equivocaron… ¿Cómo te justificas ahora, Granguer?

-No pareces estar estorbándome para saber eso, Zabini –observó ella con tranquilidad a pesar que el dolor le oprimió el corazón.

¿Qué por qué estaba ahí?

Oh, era tan complicado.

Casi tan complicado como el hecho de querer dañar al amante de Harry. A quien veía como culpable de su cambio. Al que le impidió ir a salvar a sus amigos.

-Dime dónde está Malfoy.

La muchacha analizó esas palabras rápidamente hasta que una pregunta se inundó en su mente.

¿Zabini era el adecuado para entregarle a Draco Malfoy?

Él había estado detrás del rubio desde que se disparó esa guerra por desconocidas razones y eso le había hecho reclamar a Draco como _suyo_. Pero Zabini no lo había podido vencer. A pesar de los enfrentamientos que tuvieron, no lo había podido vencer.

Aun así, la muchacha extrajo una esfera y la depositó en manos de él.

-Imagino que tus planes no van contra Lord Voldemort –ironizó ella.

-Ese ya no es asunto tuyo.

-Ya no.

º           º            º

Remus había volteado.

Su precioso par de ojos dorados reflejaron confusión y sorpresa. Aunque más en el fondo había dolor.

Sirius pudo ver dolor.

¿Por qué?

Bueno. Estaba conciente que no había hecho un comentario usual. Incluso estaba seguro que no entraba dentro de los cánones de Remus, sin embargo no esperaba que hubiese dolor en su mirada.

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Sirius antes de forzar una sonrisa.

-¡Bueno! –exclamó animado -¡Nos deben estar esperando en el desayuno! ¡Más vale que nos demos prisa!

Remus hizo un ademán afirmativo y ambos corrieron hacia el sitio.

Pero Sirius estaba intranquilo.

Estuvo intranquilo todo ese día y toda la noche. Estuvo pensando en ese dolor en los ojos de Remus y lo que había dicho para provocarlo.

Entonces decidió que no tenía derecho de hacerle eso a su mejor amigo.

No había sido suficiente darse cuenta que lo amaba en esos hermosos 4 años.

No era correcto.

Nadie lo vería como correcto.

Y el propio Remus mostraba una reacción que no lo hacía correcto.

Así que Sirius decidió ahogar ese amor y convertirlo en una broma pesada.

Al día siguiente se portó como siempre a pesar que notaba esa confusión en los ojos de Remus y transformó una confesión de amor en una broma.

-Ayer le dije a Remus que lo amaba –dijo entre su grupo de amigos y comenzó a reír.

Remus lo miró sin comprender y se encontró entre dos miradas curiosas hasta que James comenzó a reír también.

-Eres de lo peor, Black –dijo el muchacho de cabello revuelto -¿Es que tienes que bromear hasta con tus mejores amigos?

-No pude resistirlo –dijo Sirius y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Remus –Debieron ver su cara.

Remus frunció el ceño y se alejó de Sirius.

-¿Y cómo esperabas que te mirara? –dijo a Sirius –Una broma así sobrepasaba tus propios límites.

-Lo sé –Sirius lo miró con cariño y meneó un dedito –Por eso lo hice, Remus Lupín.

Remus sonrió.

Esa sonrisa mató a Sirius.

Mató el amor que sentía y le hizo saber que había hecho lo mejor.

Le hizo estar cinco noches en vela mientras lamía su herida hasta que entendió que no podía estarse muriendo de amor.

Y decidió amar a alguien más.

Se forzó a amar a alguien más.

Alguien que no le resultase fácil de conquistar. Alguien que le diera evasivas. Alguien que se lo pusiera difícil…

… Alguien que no mostrara esa mirada confundida por que acababa de confesar un amor homosexual.

… alguien… más…

Y la verdad elegir fue aun más difícil que desistir de su amor actual.

¿Quién podría ser ese alguien a quien podría amar?

… entonces…

… la recordó a ella…

Ella y sus miradas despectivas. Ella con su tono de voz arisco y su autosuficiencia. Ella y su casa de Slytherin.

Deborah Potter.

La hermana de su amigo.

¿Pero cómo lo había sabido ella?

¿Cómo lo sabía ahora?

... ¿quién?...

Se suponía que el incidente había quedado como una broma. Que Remus lo había entendido así y que así lo debía platicar (si es que decidía hacerlo).

Entonces cómo...

º           º            º

Harry era tan irregular en las reacciones físicas como lo era en el seguimiento de las reglas.

Y lo demostró en el total de un día al tener extraños altibajos en su fiebre.

Al menos tenía fiebre.

Sin embargo los grados llegaban a rozar el estado crítico y lograr angustiar a Malfoy, quien no era médimago ni nada por el estilo y tuvo que calmar el calor corporal de manera "manual" debido a que su varita seguía transformada en esa (ahora) inútil espada.

Así que ser su vigilante había resultado más difícil de lo que esperaba. Muy especialmente por que una cueva no era el sitio más glamoroso con el que se hubiera encontrado.

Odiaba el lugar. De eso no tenía duda alguna.

En una de las rachas de fiebre "normal", Draco tuvo oportunidad de explorar el horrible lugar.

Resultaba curioso que una cueva tuviera tanto eco y luz a la vez... Probablemente existían agujeros en la parte superior.

Aunque eso dejó de importar a Draco tras los 100 metros hacia adentro.

Detrás de una pendiente rocosa se veía un precioso nacimiento de agua con un rayo de luz filtrándose hacia el agua.

Vaya. Eso podía hacer más tolerable la estancia.

El rubio se acercó y tomó agua entre sus manos para probar.

Dulce.

Perfecto. Ya no tendría que caminar para traerle a Harry.

Ademas el ambiente térmico resultaba idóneo.

Decidido volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a donde estaba un tranquilo moreno y se inclinó para levantar la cabeza entre sus piernas. Humedeció sus dedos  con lo que restaba del agua que había traído y los acercó a los labios resecos de Harry.

Harry gimió al verse movido de su cómoda posición. A pesar de la molesta expresada pareció agradecer el líquido en sus labios y los entreabrió provocando que unas gotas se deslizaran en su boca.

¿Sabría Harry lo sexy que era eso?

Draco ignoró el gesto y volvió a meter su mano en el agua fresca para volver a colocar la yema de uno de los dedos en los labios de Harry. Un tacto tibio, procedente de la lengua del moreno le sobresaltó, pero antes de que pudiera retirar la mano, los dientes de Harry le atraparon el dedo y comenzó a lamer.

-Deja de hacer eso –protestó Draco.

Harry abrió los ojos. Ya no lucía enfermo, pero ambos sabían que sería temporal. Aun así Draco se sintió maravillado por esos ojos verdes y con la mano libre retiró los lentes redondos, preguntándose por qué no lo había hecho antes.

-Tengo sed... –murmuró Harry.

Oh, eso podía destrozar toda fantasía sexual.

Maldito Harry.

-Si me sueltas podré hacer algo al respecto.

Harry lo liberó.

¿Por qué se sintió mal?

Decidido a ignorar eso, volvió a repetir la operación. Sin embargo se encontró con algo que le perturbó en serio. Harry había pasado de lamer... a chupar.

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, ¿no?

Draco sintió un tirón en el corazón que llegó a odiar. 

Ese gesto inocente le recordó la relación que habían estado manteniendo. Una relación carnal donde las emociones se habían ahogado bajo reacciones fisiológicas y donde... no había existido un solo beso.

Un beso. Cuanto añoraba darle un beso en esos momentos.

¿Lo desearía también Harry?

Quizá no.

Pero es que ese no era el problema.

El problema eran esos muros alrededor del corazón del moreno.

Draco retiró su mano y tocó la frente de Harry.

Estable.

-Odio estar así –dijo Harry.

-Si no tuvieras la necedad de lucirte, no estarías en esta situación –el rubio secó una capa de sudor que comenzaba a hacerse presente -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Es que querías morir, Malfoy?

-No tengo muchas razones para estar vivo –ironizó –No ganaré nada en esta guerra... Ya no tengo por quién pelear.

Harry guardó silencio. Parecía incomodo por eso y Draco odió haber sido el causante.

-¿Podríamos tener sexo?

Draco enarcó una ceja ante esa pregunta tan fuera de lugar. La verdad es que esperaba otro comentario... algo que le revelara que todo eso estaba valiendo la pena.

-Estás muy débil.

-¿Desde cuando te importa si estoy débil o no? Siempre podrías encontrar la manera.

El rubio sonrió con burla. Claro que había la manera, pero no esperaba tener la ocasión.

-Idiota.

-Si forzamos la sudoración –dijo Harry –el veneno puede salir más rápido.

¿Eso?

¿Se trataba de eso?

Draco apretó los labios y tomó a Harry en brazos.

Le resultó un poco complicado llevarlo hasta el bello sitio que acababa de descubrir.

Harry lo miró con menos interés, quizá por que sin sus lentes no notaría los detalles que le habían encantado al rubio, aunque una chispa en sus ojos verdes mostró a Draco que le gustaba. Quizá era el clima, quizá los motivos que lo habían llevado ahí... Quién sabe.

Perfecto. Draco pensaba mantener a Harry en ese lugar hasta que el veneno saliera completamente.

Y hablando de veneno...

Draco acercó al moreno hasta la orilla del estanque y le acercó agua usando una de sus manos como recipiente. Miró con satisfacción la forma en que bebía y pensó que su tendría fuerza para algo intrépido después de todo.

Lo que si no esperaba era actual bajo petición de él.

-Hazlo, Malfoy -pidió Harry tras saciar su sed.

El rubio tocó la frente y notó que la fiebre se había calmado. Con calma comenzó a desnudar el cuerpo caliente y lo cargó hacia el estanque. Sin que Harry pudiera evitarlo lo dejó caer y escuchó su grito.

-A ver si así se te quita lo caliente -se burló.

- Tanto que siempre te desesperas por tocarme, y ahora que te lo ofrezco mira lo que haces - bufó Harry molesto en cuanto emergió.

Draco soltó una carcajada y ayudó a Harry a incorporarse para lavarle el cabello.

-Solo me aseguro que estés en condiciones, Potter... No me molesta utilizarte como mero objeto sexual, pero no pienso cuidarte más de lo necesario solo por que no puedo esperar a que tengas energía.

- Siempre puedes hacer que me cure más rápido, ya sabes cómo - indicó Harry inmediatamente - Así no tendrás que seguir cuidándome más de lo necesario...

Draco tomó la barbilla de Harry entre una mano y la levantó.

Miró con adoración esa expresión que la fiebre había logrado y se acercó hasta rozar sus labios con la comisura de la boca.

-Así que ya estás harto que te cuide, ¿no? -sopló de manera lujuriosa y sacó la lengua para tocar en la comisura -Esta bien. Evitemos seguir juntos.

Con algo de brusquedad levantó la cabeza de Harry para exponer el cuello y lamió la extensión de esa piel suave.

El roce de esa lengua provocó un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de Harry y aferró los dedos a la ropa mojada que Draco vestía.

¿Por qué se tenía que haber metido con ropa?

Idiota... eso sólo haría más lento el proceso.

Pero Harry no expresó eso en voz alta y a pesar de sentirse tan débil acarició por encima de la ropa en su pecho.

Draco deslizó una mano por la espalda hasta encontrarse con la ropa interior de Harry.

Oh, vaya, eso podía ser un inconveniente.

Decidido a no dejarse interrumpir bastante, metió la mano por el interior del elástico sintiendo la curva de esa nalga para deslizar la ropa fuera de su cuerpo. Aunque inevitablemente sintió algo de presión contra su cadera y rió.

-¿Estamos algo impacientes, ¿No, Potter?

Harry chasqueó la lengua.

Podría gritarle que se fuera al infierno por esa risa, pero la verdad es que sólo con eso ya se sentía bastante excitado...

- Es algo que deseo que suceda, y que pase pronto también - espetó con sorna mientras que apretaba más contra él y decidió morder la barbilla, evitando aposta sus labios, y trazar un camino de besos hasta llegar a su oreja y acariciarla con la lengua.

Caricia que Draco percibió junto con otra cosa.

Vaya.

Harry estaba cooperativo ese día.

Que bien, que bien.

Sin embargo de nada le servía esa cooperación si seguían metidos en un lago.

¿Para qué se había metido?

Ah, si. No quería que su temperatura aumentase más de lo debido.

¿Y cómo iba a tocarlo ahí?

Draco recorrió el sitio con la vista hasta encontrar un banco de arena cerca de la orilla.

Perfecto.

Interrumpiendo a Harry lo tomó entre sus brazos y caminó para depositarlo en esa suave arena viendo su precioso cuerpo.

-Ahora si que no me importará si tienes energía o no -le dijo inclinándose para chupar el pecho masculino y detenerse en una tetilla.

- Es lo que llevo pretendiendo desde el principio - confesó Harry en un gemido con algo de cinismo.

Sentir esa lengua tocando su piel le hacía quedarse quieto esperando más. La verdad que tenía ganas de sentir esa lengua en otro sitio que no fuera donde la usaba ahora...

¿Y si le guiaba hacia ahí...?

Seguro que Draco volvería a reírse por eso... así que acarició la extensión de los brazos que tenía a su alcance y enterró los dedos en ese cabello platino mientras de nuevo exhalaba otro gemido.

- Malfoy... y si... ¿bajas un poco más? - susurró de forma sugerente.

-Cada día te haces más abierto -replicó el rubio en respuesta y una mano tomó el miembro rígido para acariciar de manera continua -Sin embargo desde abajo me es difícil ver tus expresiones, Potter... Y eso es algo que no me quiero perder por nada del mundo.

Por que solo eso le quedaba.

Podrían no ser expresiones de amor, pero no eran tampoco esas muestras de desconfianza.

Aun así Draco lo satisfizo y deslizó la lengua por el abdomen hasta separarse un poco y tocar la punta del miembro, sin dejar de verlo.

Y pudo contemplar una de esas bellas expresiones en el rostro de Harry cuando éste cerró los ojos y abrió los labios conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones.

Su cuerpo se había puesto rígido con tan solo aquella caricia y parecía estar pidiendo más. Lo pedía tan claramente como instantes antes lo hizo.

Y Draco volvió a complacerlo.

A cada movimiento de esa lengua las caderas se movían impacientes alrededor de esa caricia y los jadeos eran cada vez más seguidos.

¿Por qué no podía durar una sensación así para siempre?

Aunque se la estuviera provocando el mismo Malfoy...

Draco retiró su boca y continuó con sus manos. Miró la manera en que los líquidos bañaban sus dedos y la imagen le excitó aun más que la idea de poseerlo.

Por que lo haría.

Poseería ese cuerpo y le daría una lección a Harry.

Vaya que sí.

Con esa idea se apartó del moreno y comenzó a quitarse la ropa elegante. Con lentitud fue desnudando su piel cremosa para tirar cada prenda hacia las rocas cercanas. Siempre mirando a Harry, siempre viendo ese precioso par de ojos verdes y preguntándose si podría verlo con claridad a pesar de no tener sus anteojos.

A pesar de eso sí que vio como le agarró de un brazo y tiró de él hasta que estuvo encima de Harry.

- Tardas demasiado en quitarte la ropa... - musitó el moreno al tiempo que deslizó los dientes por el cuello del rubio.

De forma más impaciente aún frotaba su cuerpo contra el de él.

Parece que le gustaba la idea de hacerle esperar justo cuando estaba "as".

Draco se apoderó de ambas piernas y las abrió para dejar expuesto ese precioso miembro.

Se inclinó para tocar entre las nalgas y adentró un dedo con cuidado, escuchando el gemido de Harry.

Que hermoso sería si Harry lo amara también de la otra forma.

A ese grado, Draco ya no sabía quién era el objeto sexual de quién. Y lo odió por no brindarle un poco de consuelo. Por no hacerle sentir que era _algo más_ que un buen _pene_ dispuesto.

Rayos, eso estaba mal.

Aun así Draco se acomodó para adentrarse en ese cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho masculino.

Ya no soportaba ver sus expresiones. Ya no quería.

Tras un sonido de incomodidad inicial, el moreno aferró las piernas a esas caderas instándole a que siguiera.

Fue entonces cuando Draco comenzó a moverse dentro de él y a enviar más placer aún a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Placer que extrañamente llegó a tocar su corazón un instante y que después se esparció como todo lo demás.

Harry apretó los dedos contra la espala de Draco mientras lo escuchaba jadear cerca de su oído.

Sólo escuchaba al rubio; sólo notaba sus movimientos.

Quería... Harry quería....

-Malfoy....  -jadeó encajando las uñas en su espalda.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior para no responder.

Sin embargo no evitó levantar su mirada hacia la de Harry y maravillarse de nueva cuenta por su expresión.

Estaba llorando.

Harry estaba llorando.

¿Por qué?

Incapaz de soportadlo, Draco se inclinó para lamer esa lágrimas.

Chupó el liquido salado hasta tropezar con los labios de Harry.

... y...

... lo besó...

Un beso que supo a gloria... Un beso que Harry respondió con el alma y tocó el corazón de Draco.

Un beso que...

... supo al Harry de hace 4 años...

¡Su Harry había vuelto!

_Continuara..._

De alguna u otra forma esto se va alargando... Bueno, disfrútenlo, yo me divertí haciéndolo.

**Notas: **Ginny tiene un nombre absolutamente raro, pero para efectos de practicidad (que Rowling. Me perdone) le vamos a dejar Virginia.

Amaly Malfoy: No, Harry no estará para nada frío. Y el que Drborah halla sonreído en el momento ke estuvo con Hermione fue cuestión de personalidad. Y si Voldemort no mató a Hermione es por que ya se acostumbró a su presencia. Si, ella es la traidora.

Gala Snape: Hermione tiene sus razones... como siempre, solo que solo ella las sabe (como siempre! ¬¬). De cualquier manera ya era parte, aquí se explica.

Diabolik: No no, si mato a Draco me pueden linchar y eso me da miedo XD. Y Hermione recibirá lo suyo, no te preocupes.

Anny Perfert Snape: Si, es una manera muy útil para con la fiebre. Aki el lemon... POR FIN UN BESO!!!!

Sailor Earth: Trankila... Hermione no tiene la culpa de tener los planes que tiene. ¿remordimiento? Si, yo creo que si... No te preocupes por no dejar mensaje... Me halaga que ahora lo hagas, y que te tomes tiempo para leer, claro esta.

Sarita Kinomoto: --- Mira, lo he escrito bien XD.  Si, Hermione estaba en el bando enemigo desde antes, espía y todo. Les dije que era uns sorpresa... ¿A que estais sorprendidos?, ju ju... Lo de Deborah.... eso lo pensaré... Debora es mi adoración, casi soy su mami XDD... y Remus..... Oye, matar a Remus es buena idea!!!.

Diana Lily Potter: Si, Hermione era. Ella era... Te lo juro!! ... lo demás que preguntas se explica aquí...  No estes en shock (bueno, para este entonces creo que ya se te pasó)

Devil Lady Hitokiri:  Hablar de Severus es mas necesario de lo que crees!!... Anda, ya no sufras, en otros lados no se ha muerto XD. Animo. Lo superaremos juntas. Lo de Hermione se explicará, no te preocupes... Y si. El nombre de Bill es William... a menos que Rowling. diga otra cosa XD. El funcionamiento de las plumas es simple... El portador escribe una pregunta o la dice en voz alta y la pluma la responde en tanto no halla un blokeo mágico más poderoso que "ella". Que no halla ubicado a Harry es por el bloqueo de la barrera protectora.

Kendra Duvoa: Todos sufrirán aquí... Hasta "ella".

Asosa76: Primita!!! Como estás, prima?... ajem... Bueno... Hermione ha dado una sorpresa a todos (menos a mi). Ya se explicará la razón, tenme paciencia.

Niki Chan: Si, Hermione es la culpable XDD y Deborah lo sabía!!!.

Murtilla: Aki esta el otro lemon... para entrar en calor XDD. Lo demás aun no esta concluido. A Harry no lo buscan... buscan su debilidad.

Sturm Und Drang: El capitulo no se ve por que no esta... Búscalo en profile, ahí esta el link.

Souyu Junmonji: Si, por eso lo hizo! Eres adivina, insisto!. Si, Deborah (la sirena) quiere que Hermione de la información. Lo de Audiel y Ginny fue absolutamente planeado para que Harry entre en el plan (shhh). Besos.

Angel: Hermione tiene sus formas de ser aceptada. Errrr, respecto al embarazo........ perdón, pero soy parte del 10% que no esta de acuerdo con eso. Y creo que será más alegría si quedan los dos vivos XDD.

Cerdo volador: Anda, Hermione no tiene (mucha) culpa por ser como es XDD.

Aniston: Tres, pero hice esperar 3 semanas tambien XDD. Hermione ya estaba en el bando enemigo desde antes, así que no es por venganza (del todo). Debbie sería feliz matando a Remus, ahora que lo dices... pero... ufff.... Y Lucius (Akiko silba), no tengo idea de lo que pasó con él.

Ayesha: Si, Remus empieza a dejar "huella", ju ju ju.


	29. Marca por marca

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**: Slash.

**Notas:** _Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes. Leer con precaución._ Un aviso a las admiradoras de Malfoy... No matar a la escritora. Repito: no matar a la escritora (al menos hasta que acabe).

Veintinueve: Marca por marca 

-¿Crees que nos estén buscando? –preguntó Harry con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Draco.

-¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? –preguntó Draco cubriendo el hombro del moreno celosamente –Se supone que no diste pista de haber regresado por mí.

-¿Dónde más podría estar? Solo nosotros faltamos...

-¿De un ataque de licántropos? –ironizó Draco –No creo... Deben faltar muchos más.

-Ya saben –insistió Harry –Mande un hechizo de auxilio antes de desmayarme. Ya debieron recibirlo.

¿Un hechizo de auxilio? Eso parecía poco propio del nuevo Potter.

-¿A quien lo mandaste exactamente?

Harry se ruborizó.

-Hermione.... Ron.... Los líderes más cercanos...

-Oh –Draco le tocó la frente –No gastes las energías en hablar. Estás por entrar en la peor fase.

Harry se acurrucó contra Draco.

-Tengo algo que decirte... –susurró.

-Luego, Harry... En verdad necesitas descansar...

º º º

Zabini se detuvo al sentir esa brisa húmeda en el rostro y una sonrisa torcida surcó su rostro.

El lugar era bastante extraño, al menos para ser donde Malfoy se encontrara. Sin embargo no tenía importancia si lo hallaba ahí. Además la información le había costado una conversación que habría evitado con mucho gusto.

Bueno, ya estaba ahí gracias a esa ridícula esfera de cristal. Y lo importante es que Malfoy también estaba ahí. Aunque el problema se venía justo ahora, ya que necesitaba vencerlo y llevar a cabo su plan. Y eso iba a resultar difícil.

Tenía que admitir que no había llegado con un plan elaborado debido a que le urgía comprobar la información, sin embargo ahora notaba que eso había sido una completa estupidez.

Entonces decidió que no era el momento para enfrentarlo. Regresaría cuando tuviera un mejor plan... Más que nada por que necesitaba charlar con Lord Voldemort respecto a su único deseo. Aquello por lo que Zabini había formado parte de los mortífagos y lo que Lord Voldemort aceptó darle cuando llegara el momento.

Quizá moriría por recordarle eso al Dark Lord.

Quizá no.

El asunto era que lo valía.

º º º

-No tienes derecho a hacerle esto... –musitó Remus en cuanto la encontró.

Ella estaba a la orilla del lago, donde se había instalado el nuevo campamento de Harry y miraba esa agua con tranquilidad.

Dada su expresión, Remus pudo saber que estaba dudosa. Quería entrar en contacto con el agua, pero no parecía pensar que fuera lo correcto.

-No creo que te halla dicho nada –dijo ella y se levantó para mirarlo -¿Cómo fue posible que nos enamoráramos de alguien tan cobarde?

-¡No le llames así! –defendió Remus.

Deborah suspiró y giró los ojos.

-Siempre hemos tenido que darnos cuenta de que algo le afecta por que lo miramos... Jamás nos ha dicho que algo le duele... Jamás... nos dijo nada...

-¿Te quejas de él, Deborah?... ¿Por qué no lo dejas entonces?

-¿_Dejártelo_, quieres decir? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa –Lo siento, Remus, pero esperé suficiente para que lo recuperaras... Y no una vez... Dos... Dos veces te di oportunidad a que lo recuperaras, pero no lo hiciste... A comparación tuya no soy noble tantas veces seguidas, después de todo soy una Slytherin por naturaleza.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Antes de que le diera una respuesta definitiva lo evadí por un año. Esperé a que insistieras, Remus, pero te conformaste con una respuesta...

-Él cambió mi amor por el tuyo...

-No se fijó en mi, amándome –aseguró ella –Me amó después.

Remus apretó los labios.

Esas palabras lo hacían ver como el culpable de la perdida de su amor.

-La siguiente fue cuando ese _Imperius_ te ganó –dijo entonces –Pero en ese tiempo solo vivía para buscarte... Estaba preocupado por ti y yo tuve que darle ánimos... Tuve que asegurarle que te encontraría, Debbie.

-Necesitas ser más egoísta, Remus –aseguró ella y caminó en dirección del cuartel –Perdiste tu oportunidad de recuperarlo... no creas que te daré una más.

-¿Entonces por que lo apartas de tu lado?

Ella sonrió.

-No es de mi lado de quien lo aparto, Remus... Yo tendré un hijo de él... Es lo que me une a su lado... Yo he ganado.

Remus llegó a preguntarse si esas palabras las decía Deborah o la sirena.

En cualquiera de los dos casos dolían.

Dolían mucho.

º º º

La verdad es que Zabini no había estado de acuerdo con la idea.

Logró tener una charla muy productiva con su señor, pero la idea no lo había convencido. Sin embargo Lord Voldemort tenía mucha razón al hacerle notar que Draco Malfoy era muy fuerte y no podía enfrentarlo solo. Además estaba esa protección de esa criatura, revelada con la esfera de cristal que Zabini había guardado celosamente y de la que no había hablado.

Por eso había aceptado la compañía de ese mortífago.

Y ahora ambos se detuvieron en la bonita playa, frente a la entrada de la cueva. Justo donde comprendieron que se desarrollaría una lucha interesante.

-¿Granguer es confiable? –preguntó el mortífago –Me parece muy sospechoso que halla dado esa información, ¿quien garantiza que será útil?

-Nadie –dijo Zabini a su compañero -, pero no es algo que me preocupe, _Leoncito _... así que ve a tu lugar... Debes estar preparado.

º º º

Harry sintió una intromisión en la barrera de protección. La advertencia era clara, pero se encontró con que no podía hacer externa esa preocupación. El malestar de su cuerpo bloqueaba cualquier función útil y no podía levantarse para prevenirlo. Ni siquiera hablar.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado y débil. La humedad era insoportable y sentía frío a pesar de toda la ropa que cubría su cuerpo. También sentía una horrible sed y quiso expresarlo, pero no pudo hacer algo más que abrir los labios.

Entonces se percató de un movimiento de su compañero y esa ausencia de calor corporal que le provocó un escalofrío.

-Dra-...

-No hables –interrumpió el rubio –Estás en la fase crítica.

Draco terminó de arreglarse la ropa y miró su túnica envolviendo el cuerpo de Harry; pasó su mirada hacia la espada que había transportado hace apenas unos momentos y apretó los labios, no esperaba tener que utilizarla tan pronto.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar a Harry si tenía su varita a la mano, pero recordó que la había dejado tirada antes que se transportaran hasta ese lugar.

Demonios.

Tendría que limitar la situación al uso de la espada.

Dando una ultima ojeada a Harry se encaminó hacia la salida.

Ojalá esa manifestación de energía no lo entretuviera mucho. Harry estaba comenzándola fase crítica y quería estar presente cuando todo terminara.

Con esa idea salió de la cueva para encontrarse con la burlona sonrisa de aquel que llegaba a enfrentarlo.

-Tu... –murmuró Draco con desprecio.

-Hasta que logre vencerte o logres matarme –dijo Zabini.

-Creo que no has venido a saludar –ironizó Draco -, así que acabemos con esto.

Justo como Zabini lo había esperado. Lo que tenía en frente era a un mago dispuesto a pelear. Superior, sin duda alguna. Con porte de guerrero que reflejaba seguridad en sus ojos claros. Simplemente maravilloso.

Zabini transfiguró su varita en una espada y se acercó a Malfoy. El reflejo del sol le dio la señal y comenzó con ese combate que tenía arreglado.

El choque de espadas provocó un sonido magistral a medida que ambos cuerpos se movían para esquivar las estocadas oponentes y solo el viento podía atravesar el espacio personal de cada uno de ellos.

Un duelo del que Blaise no saldría victorioso debido a que no era mejor, y eso se reflejó al momento en que un tropiezo lanzó la espada a unos metros de su alcance.

Oh, pero por eso lo había arreglado.

Un rayo mágico deslumbró desde la espalda de Draco para impactarse y empujar de manera violenta su cuerpo, lanzando la espada al suelo.

Zabini alcanzó a levantarse para recibir al muchacho y evitar que se golpeara. Su mirada se desvió hacia el mago que lo había ayudado y lo vio desaparecer.

Era el momento de que hiciera lo mismo.

Era el momento de consumar su objetivo.

º º º

El corazón de Harry tuvo un doloroso sobresalto debido a una ruptura en la barrera.

La barrera le estaba informando que algo había salido mal. Le estaba informando que su consorte estaba en peligro.

Pero no podía levantarse. No podía.

Harry sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo y apretó las túnicas con la poca fuerza que tenía.

¿Por qué hacía tanto frío?

-Draco... –musitó débilmente.

º º º

La barrera estaba alertando a la hembra.

Deborah abrió los ojos y se incorporó para caminar hacia el espejo donde tocó la superficie pulida.

Mistick reaccionó y el reflejo la mostró con esa sonrisa burlona y satisfecha.

Harry estaba agotado debido a que su ultima fiebre estaba resultando severa. Así que no podría acudir al llamado de la barrera.

Deborah desvió la vista del reflejo que no dejaba de sonreír. Con congoja dio la vuelta y acomodó su cuerpo en el diván.

No podía intervenir.

Y la barrera ya había sido rota.

A partir de ese momento no sabría el lugar donde estaba Draco.

Hembra y macho habían perdido su lazo.

º º º

Draco despertó y lo primero que sintió que la suavidad de la piel natural sobre la que había estado descansando. Con la palma sintió la textura afelpada y aspiró el aroma a sándalo que la piel desprendía. Algo confundido levantó la mirada para ver la luz tenue y temblorosa que emitía el fuego de la chimenea, y sintió ese calor abrigador en su cuerpo.

Cualquiera diría que jamás estuvo en combate.

Draco cerró los ojos. Alguien lo había aturdido por la espalda y la verdad no guardaba muchas esperanzas de ser salvado, así que comenzó a buscar su varita entre la ropa, encontrándose con la _sorpresa _de que no estaba.

Perfecto. Seguramente estaba en alguna parte de esa playa... transfigurada en espada aun.

No ocupaba su varita para desaparecer... así que...

Draco apretó los labios por el esfuerzo.

Genial. Sin varita y sin fuerza para desaparecer.

¿Qué más tendría que saber?

-Bienvenido, Malfoy... No te esfuerces demasiado... No quiero que estés dormido la mayor parte de la noche.

Oh, que oportuno escuchar eso.

Draco se movió para ver al dueño de esa voz. La debilidad no le permitió incorporarse y en alguna parte de su mente comprendió que faltaba lo peor.

Oh, se trataba de Zabini.

Desde ese encuentro que tuvieron hace cuatro años solo tuvieron molestos intercambios de maldiciones donde Draco tuvo la fortuna de resultar más fuerte. En todas las ocasiones lo dejó con vida. Siempre pensó que era más importante salvar la vida de alguien que integrara su división a matar a Zabini, además ya lo había dejado derrotado, Draco había pensado que eso bastaría para que Lord Voldemort hiciera el resto.

Ahora veía que se había equivocado (de nuevo). Seguramente era eso lo que Harry evitaba al matar a su oponente.

Que mal que lo hubiese pensado hasta ahora.

Bueno, ¿qué clase de tortura se aplicaba en un lugar como ese?

-Imagino que debes estar confundido –comentó Zabini acercándose un poco –Un lugar como este es exclusivo de un Malfoy.

-¿Una _cámara de torturas_ de oro? –preguntó el muchacho con cinismo.

-Más o menos –restó importancia su captor.

Draco lo vio acercarse más. Cuanto lo tuvo de rodillas a su lado, tuvo el absurdo pensamiento que no era prisionero de Voldemort y odió el momento en que Zabini tuvo la brillante idea de convertirse en su enemigo.

-Eres un _espécimen_ que luce mejor en cautiverio, Malfoy –dijo Zabini tocando el cabello platinado y adoró la textura suave de cada hebra entre sus dedos. Zabini tenía el cabello más oscuro y al paso de los años perdió esa suavidad.

-¿_Espécimen_? –preguntó Draco moviendo la cabeza para evitar ese contacto -¿Estás buscando una _mascota_, Blaise?

Zabini sonrió.

Justo eso bastó para que Draco comprendiera que no era su vida lo que estaba en peligro.

-He esperado mucho tiempo –susurró Zabini levantándole la barbilla con suavidad –Tanto buscarte la cara y ahora estás en mis manos.

-No por mérito tuyo –ironizó Draco.

-Eres alguien difícil de capturar –respondió el muchacho –y ya sabes cómo somos los Slytherins, utilizamos cualquier medio para obtener lo que queremos.

-¿Y que es exactamente lo que quieres? –decidió saber Draco.

Zabini volvió a sonreír. Ver a Draco Malfoy a su entera disposición era más excitante de lo que había pensado.

Tantos años guardándose esa admiración hasta verla convertida en enfermizo amor, y ahora estaba ahí, en su casa, sobre su lecho... _en sus manos. _

-¿No lo adivinas, Malfoy?

-Prefiero no hacer conjeturas.

¡Oh, que delicia!

Zabini apartó la manta que había cubierto al rubio y miró la fina túnica gris que se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

-Cuando informaste a Dumbledore sobre la desaparición de Potter rompiste todo mi mundo –le dijo con el ceño fruncido –Todo lo había hecho por ti, pero tu no te guiabas por esas palabras que insistías en predicar. Y cuando me hiciste esta marca en la cara –se tocó la cicatriz –comprendí que nos habías arrojado a las manos del enemigo.

-¿Has oído hablar del libre albedrío, Blaise?

-Quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mí –continuó el rubio sin hacer caso –Que me vieras de distinta manera.

-Y lo lograste –interrumpió Draco con sarcasmo.

-No como lo esperaba –el chico acomodó a Draco contra la piel afelpada y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de oro de la túnica -, pero eso va a cambiar justo ahora.

Esa no era la idea que Draco tenía de ser prisionero. Habría soportado los golpes o torturas; incluso estaba listo para recibir alguna maldición que intentase gobernar su mente. Pero no eso.

Desde luego que sabia que podría ocurrir. Su padre y su madrina llegaron a hablar al respecto. Pero no esperaba ser víctima de un abuso semejante. Y al sentir esas manos extendidas sobre su pecho no pudo evitar hacer un movimiento brusco para sacudírselo sin lograrlo. Entonces apretó los dientes al comprender que no tenía fuerza ni siquiera para ponerlo difícil.

-Conservas la belleza que comencé a amar cuando rayaste la adolescencia –murmuró Zabini inclinándose para lamer la piel blanca hasta detenerse en una tetilla y saborearla con avidez –Tan suave y blanca. Una piel sin marca. –mordió con algo de brusquedad logrando arrancar un grito -... tan dulce...

¿Qué hacer?

Draco desvió la vista sabiendo que no tenía muchas opciones.

Zabini notó un cambio que no esperaba. La tranquilidad que Draco mostraba no era algo que tuviera planeado. Él deseaba escuchar jadeos y ver ese rostro descompuesto por el placer. Deseaba saber que lo tenía por completo.

No eso.

Sin embargo no pensaba detenerse y con determinación terminó de desnudarlo para maravillarse con la belleza etérea en el fino cuerpo de Draco. Justo como pensó que debía ser. Cada línea fantasmal dibujaba un cuerpo delicado que invitaba a ser tocado.

Oh, y claro que lo tocaría.

Zabini tocó desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas y miró con morboso deseo el miembro que se acomodaba en el vértice de sus piernas.

Tanto tiempo soñando con él... y por fin lo tenía a su disposición.

El muchacho cubrió el miembro con la palma de su mano y se inclinó para reclamar los labios rozados. Chupó y mordió hasta percibir el sabor metálico de la sangre caliente. Su mano apretó con algo de fuerza y el gemido que arrancó lo deleitó.

Perfecto. Escucharía sonidos de dolor. Ultrajaría ese cuerpo hasta el límite una y otra vez hasta lograr _domar_ a Draco Malfoy.

Esa fue su idea al inclinarse y lamer la piel pálida.

Que delicioso sabor.

Claro, se trataba de Malfoy después de todo. Aquello que todos habían estado deseando y por lo que Zabini había vendido su alma.

Un gemido por parte de Draco hizo que Zabini mirara su rostro.

Que hermoso.... Tan débil y tan... en sus manos.

Zabini volvió a inclinarse hacia esa piel y la tomó entre sus dientes para morder. Haciendo presión cada vez más fuerte hasta notar el movimiento débil de aquel cuerpo y escuchar el sonido de dolor que ese precioso platino volvió a dejar escapar.

Le gustaban esos sonidos.

Dejando esa zona marcada descendió más, tocando cada rincón que dejaba atrás hasta que se detuvo allí, en esa preciada zona donde lucía un sexo que se le antojaba demasiado.

Simplemente perfecto.

Cada marca lo hacía mas suyo. Cada sonido le recordaba la superioridad que tenía ahora.

Y era cosa que Malfoy no olvidaría jamás.

-Ahora eres mío -dijo Blaise con un ronroneo antes de inclinarse a lamer la piel de ese miembro -Solo mío...

-Oh, genial -ironizó Draco para reprimir otra dolorosa exclamación -Lo que me faltaba... Un asqueroso violador...

Por castigo a ese comentario, Zabini mordió la punta del miembro con fuerza.

Muy a su pesar Draco emitió un grito de dolor.

Maldita sea.

-¡Termina de una vez, idiota! -exclamó con odio.

No tenía fuerza, pero no le daría el gusto de escucharlo rogar por detenerse.

A pesar de ello el hombre mordió en esa ocasión uno de sus testículos y volvió a saborear el dulce placer del dolor del chico y de sus profundas palabras.

Zabini emitió una risita complacida y tomó las caderas del muchacho para acomodarlo mejor. Sin ninguna amabilidad clavó los dedos en las nalgas y con los pulgares separó la carne de aquella deliciosa entrada.

Poco a poco fue separándola más, tanto pudo ensancharla que vio el interior y se relamió los labios antes de volver a inclinarse y meter la lengua allí dentro.

Quería saborearlo entero. Hasta el último rincón.

Y también explorarlo.

Por ello desnudó solamente lo que hacía falta de su cintura y miró fijamente al muchacho antes de penetrarlo de una estocada.

Solamente sus muecas de dolor casi le hacían alcanzar el orgasmo.

Draco emitió un gemido ante eso.

Dolía.

En verdad dolía.

¿Es que pensaba partirlo por la mitad?

Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos para correr por sus mejillas.

¡Dolía!

Maldición. Y el muy bruto tenía que hacerlo de esa manera.

Zabini se inclinó a lamer esas lágrimas con asquerosa morbosidad y comenzó a moverse notando los espasmos de dolor que sufría aquel cuerpo, pero eso era algo que no le importaba.

Bueno, sí, le importaban... pero solamente le importaba que los sufriera para poder seguir tan excitado como estaba.

Nuevamente clavó las yemas de los dedos en las nalgas para levantarlo y permitirse así mismo una mejor entrada con más ritmo.

En una ocasión se le antojó arañar ese blanquecino pecho y lo hizo, dejando la marca de sus dedos tras ellos y escuchó un nuevo gemido de dolor.

Uno que lo hizo temblar de emoción y alcanzar ese orgasmo que tanto había ansiado y se dejó escapar dentro de aquel cuerpo.

Perfecto.

-Escucha bien esto, Malfoy -siseó Zabini al recuperar un poco el aliento y salir del violentado cuerpo sin cuidado -Me perteneces... De hoy en adelante solo estarás bajo tutela de Blaise Zabini... Nadie más.

Draco ladeó la cabeza.

-Ya lo veremos... -susurró con asco y recibió un fuerte bofetón.

-Yo te lo puedo asegurar -Blaise rió y se enderezó para salir de la habitación envuelto en esa carcajada siniestra.

Draco se acurrucó en la afelpada piel y cerró los ojos.

Tendría que pensar muy fríamente a pesar del dolor.

Tendría que... planear.

ººº

Continuara.

**Diana Lily Potter: **Que drástica, pero bueno, ya encontraremos la manera de que Hermione reciba lo que merece. Veremos si este cambio en Harry se conserva, en lo personal me gustan ambos Harrys... Quizá por que uno fue creado por mí.

**Miaka Yugi: **Eso de finalizar la guerra va a ser lo difícil. Muy especialmente por ke los villanos no terminan de ponerse de acuerdo. Respecto a Deborah... jur, no sé cómo vaya a acabar esto... creo que ella y tenemos un problema de popularidad.

**El merodeador: **Sip, Harry ha vuelto! Y en el mejor momento, ju ju ju... Que Deborah podría no salir viva?... Bueno, eso no lo sé... Lo que si es cierto es que Remus siempre ha estado ahí... Y viendo todo lo ocurrido llego a la conclusión que la culpa es de Sirius XD.

**Sailor Earth: **La esfera ubica solo a Draco, nuestro Harry no corre peligro. Harry si volvió, nadie alucinó nada. Besos y gracias por leer.

**Duare: **Creo ke matar a Ron ha sido muy piadoso... no hacía nada XD Lo de Hermione tiene su respetable explicación, tanto de un bando como de otro. El lemon también me encantó, creo que me estoy pervirtiendo a niveles que sobrepasan mi capacidad XD. Y lo de Remus y sirius... dejare que una experta te de la respuesta: _Deborah: "Si, los dos son estúpidos... Debe ser un requerimiento Griffyndor" _El final esta cerca, pero o lo marca la traidora en sí... ya verás de lo que hablo.

**Devil Lady Hitokiri: **Yeah, Harry ha vuelto... pero eso de "si vuelve ya no habrá tanta masacre"... Lo que Deborah quiso decir a Sirius fue: "no dejes que mate a Remus" ... a estas alturas dudo que ella vaya a dejar a Sirius así por las buenas u.u. La esfera de cristal fue entregada por Deborah a Hermione (y a Zabini), por lo tanto ubica a Draco perfectamente, ya que la creadora original de la barrera es Deborah... Pero como Deborah esta en una constante lucha de personalidades, tenemos una esfera... interesante. Severus... él esta... muerto... Aparentemente no tiene nada que ver con esta segunda parte, pero más adelante se le dará una respetable remembranza. Los pensamientos son míos... aunque se pueden aplicar a la situación de los personajes... así que el del capitulo anterior fue pensamiento de Remus para con Sirius.

**Murtilla: **Insisto en que la culpa es de Sirius, pero bueno, todo depende de cómo se mire. La debilidad de quien?... Si es la de Harry.... ahhh... luego lo sabrás... De Deborah no se busca mucho... Quizá Remus sea el único que busque una debilidad. Y el cazador..... jur, ya se me había olvidado! Besos.

**Anny Pervert Snape: **Lo siento… no embarazare a ninguno de esos dos… Cuestión de principios biológicos... (preferí embarazar a Deborah de manera vivípara a pasarle la gestación a Remus, así que dejemos ese tema en paz). Los problemas de Harry y Draco apenas comienzan, así que vamos hacia delante.

**Moryn: **Nop, no me retractare (no yo). Harry ha vuelto.

**Sarita Kinomoto: **Ya ya.... ahí tenemos a Un Harry enfermo y a un Draco muy complaciente y protector... Lo de Remus y Sirius aun esta en negociaciones... así que estemos al pendiente.

**Asosa76: **Prima... el final no ha llegado, por lo tanto no todo puede durar... (mucho menos conmigo), pero coincido en que fue un momento bello. Besos y cuídate mucho.

**Gala Snape: **Harry abierto está... Ahora veamos que lo cierra de nuevo. Las razones de Hermione son de lo más interesantes. Solo que aun no puedo revelarlas del todo... Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. No me mates XD.

**Angel: **Por más magia que halla no puedo embarazar a un ser que no esta destinado a ello... Si quieres le busco amante a uno de los dos... Una mujer que pueda hacer el rol... Pero no uno de ellos. Y de la muerte de Deborah.... errrrr.... Pensaré muy fríamente al respecto.

**Amaly Malfoy: **Ron ya no puede ser traidor por obvias razones, sin embargo hay un análisis interesante respecto a Hermione... ju ju ju... Lo de Harry no lo iba a poner así... me iba a cortar en el beso, pero Shizuka me inspira cuando estamos en un lemon, ¿qué puedo decir?... el mérito es de ella. Las razones de Sirius se guían en una reacción insegura de Remus. Probablemente Remus no estaba listo para que la persona que amaba le correspondiera, así que se sorprendió bastante.. solo que Sirius malinterpretó todo.. Tonto, tonto, tonto. Eso si, no amó a Deborah desde el principio, y ella lo sabe.... y Remus lo sabe!!!... Es lo que les jode a los dos. Aunque.... mi opinión es que Sirius tiene la culpa (insisto).

**Diabolik: **En este capitulo dejaré de agradarte... XD ... cof cof cof… Sirius y Remus… Déjame ver qué piensa mi musa sádica.

**Cerdo Volador: **Ya veré que le hago a Hermione. Paciencia, paciencia.


	30. Una espina en medio del alma

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

_ººº_

_No me preguntes lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti._

_Mi amor es tan grande que podría desgarrarme el corazón si con eso garantizo tu seguridad. _

_Mi amor es tan... grande... que renunciaría a ti aunque eso fuera lo que me hace ver como un desgraciado..._

_... te amo... tanto..._

_que te rechazaría de nuevo si con eso centro la atención de mis enemigos en mí._

_No me preguntes si te amo... No te lo diré aunque eso pueda detener tu llanto._

_... no lo haré..._

_ººº_

Treinta: Una espina en medio del alma. 

Una caricia.

Era un gesto cuidadoso, pero carecía de ternura.

Harry abrió los ojos y una figura borrosa apareció en frente.

No era él.

El moreno fue conciente de la humedad de su cuerpo y ese bienestar extraño acompañado de un repentino calor. Entonces comprendió que todo había pasado.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó a su tía -¿Tu me trajiste?

-Justo hace un momento –repuso ella – Elegiste un lugar extraño para reposar.

Harry deslizó la mirada por el lugar, apreciando los detalles de la habitación. No era suya.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy?

Ella limpió el sudor de la frente de su sobrino.

-No puedo ubicarlo –murmuró con tranquilidad –La barrera se ha roto.

Harry frunció el ceño.

Había sentido eso.

-Cada vez noto menos utilidad en tu intervención, tía.

Deborah levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de Harry. Había impotencia ahí, dolor... furia.

-Eso no fue causa mía –ella suspiró –El que hallas mostrado interés por Draco apuntó la atención en él.

-Eso es mentira.

-Fuiste a ayudarlo la noche de Luna llena. No te detuviste por nadie, pero volviste por él. Y todos lo supieron. No me extrañaría que el infiltrado lo supiera también.

-No había manera que lo supieran –protestó Harry.

-Enviaste un aviso de auxilio –ella frunció el ceño –Te he dicho que no se envía un aviso así en condiciones de alta debilidad... Creo que tres de los avisos llegaron a manos de aurores que nada tenían que ver con el liderazgo...

La verdad es que Harry no se había puesto a pensar mucho en el aviso. ¿Qué era lo que había informado?

-¿Habrías preferido que lo dejara morir? –preguntó a su tía.

-Has dejado morir a muchos –susurró ella –Aquel que merezca que te vuelvas hacia la batalla debe ser especial.

¿En serio?

Harry no lo había visto así. Sabía que había cambiado los motivos de su lucha, estaba conciente de que causaría problemas, pero no esperaba que resultara así.

Falló.

-De verdad que no te entiendo –dijo a su tía -¿No querías este cambio en mí?

-Lo quería –aceptó ella.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-¿Tu le vez problema? –preguntó Debbie con amabilidad.

-¡¡No intentes confundirme!!

-¿Es eso lo que intento?

Harry se mordió el labio inferior ante la impotencia que comenzó a invadirle y se sintió cansado.

-Draco no es tan débil –dijo ella al ver que no agregaba nada más y se levantó -¿Piensas que dejaría a mi ahijado desprotegido?... No, Harry... Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva. Lo que quiero que veas son las consecuencias de querer aparentar algo que no eres... No tardó en llegar el momento en que mostraras interés por aquello que realmente proteges, sin embargo esperaba una actitud más inteligente de tu parte... Tenemos un infiltrado... y ahora Lord Voldemort sabe de Draco... Si no haces algo ese muchacho terminará igual que Audiel Malfoy o Ginny Weasley. –ella suspiró –A menos que sea lo que estés buscando.

-Draco me interesa –escupió Harry con la mandíbula tensa.

-Es lo que espero que demuestres... Descansa, aun estás muy débil –la mujer salió de la habitación.

º º º

Draco fingió dormir. En realidad estaba algo agotado y el dolor de su cuerpo rogaba por un poco de descanso, pero en una situación así lo mejor era permanecer despierto.

Escuchó perfectamente los movimiento que Zabini hizo por la habitación y las veces que se detuvo, para mirarlo seguramente. También sintió el momento en que lo vistió con una túnica que no era la suya y casi suelta una carcajada por lo ridícula que le resultó la acción. Sin embargo logró reprimirse y mantuvo su expresión tranquila hasta que escuchó el característico sonido de una desaparición y el silencio ser extendió por más de media hora.

Convencido de que su captor tardaría en volver, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y movió su cuerpo con algo de pesadez. Miró con cuidado todo el lugar y apretó los labios al no ver su varita. Seguramente seguía transfigurada en espada. Bueno, era lo de menos. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era salir de ahí.

El detalle era esa evidente falta de energía (física y mental) que necesitaba.

Draco extendió una mano para mirar con atención su mano derecha; en la uña de su dedo índice se apreciaba una ligera desigualdad.

Jamás habría esperado usar ese recurso en una situación como esa. Siempre pensó que sería tras una tortura en algún calabozo o tras un combate en el que resultara muy mal herido. Pero no tras un ultraje.

El muchacho acercó la mano y mordió la superficie de la uña hasta desprender una escama que brilló con la luz del fuego de la chimenea.

Sujetó la escama entre los dientes mientras recordaba las instrucciones que su madrina le dio al entregársela hace tiempo.

Primero: no tener energía suficiente para escapar por cuenta propia. La energía en exceso podía causar excitación y (en palabras de la sirena) eso no sería muy agradable de ver o experimentar.

Si. Cumplía con eso.

Segundo: No tener un hechizo céntrico de por medio.

Bueno... Blaise no había mencionado nada así que...

Para desaparecerse en condiciones tan lamentables como esa tenía que basarse en un deseo... Algo que guiara la reaparición a un sitió seguro y no la confundiera por la debilidad corporal a reintegrar el cuerpo en un sitio cercano (y no tan recomendable).

Draco torció los labios. Eso podría ser más difícil.

Pero una imagen le confirmó que tenía un deseo.

Una imagen rara... la de un lugar incómodo en donde una persona permanecía quieta.

Harry en su fase final de fiebre.

Si.

Era justo a donde quería llegar.

Con Harry... A esa cueva...

Draco tragó la escama y al instante sintió la energía de la criatura mágica en cada célula de su cuerpo. Su mente se llenó con un solo pensamiento y se concentró para realizar la desaparición.

Por un momento sintió una distorsión de la imagen. Algo que confundía el hechizo y sintió miedo al pensar que Harry ya no estaba ahí.

¿Lo habrían encontrado también?

"No importa" pensó forzando la imagen "Quiero llegar con él... A donde él est

Pero el hechizo estaba muy confundido.

Supo que estaba a salvo cuando unos brazos lo rodearon con ternura y la calidez de unos labios se posaron en su frente.

Una mujer. Sentía el cuerpo de una mujer.

Uno de dos Potter no estaba mal. Ella era uno al final de cuentas.

-Hagan las pruebas pertinentes –murmuró con humor antes de perder el conocimiento.

º º º

Hermione entró a la habitación donde estaba Harry y le dedicó una suave sonrisa antes de acercarse a un lado de la cama y mirar con detenimiento.

-Lo siento... –susurró algo incomoda –No era mi intención ignorar tu mensaje... Era muy difuso, pero debí imaginar que no lo enviarías por nada.

-Supe que no llegó a todos...

-No a los indicados –corrigió ella –Debió desviar su camino por tu debilidad mágica. Aun no sabemos quienes con los tres destinarios restantes... Pero todos saben de tu urgencia y la de Malfoy.

Muchos supieron, pero pocos fueron a su rescate.

Que curioso.

Harry miró a su amiga con detenimiento. Notó algo inusual que no supo definir a la perfección. Algo cargado de una determinación que no había notado desde hace años. También apreció una ausencia que le chocó en absoluto.

-¿Ron?

Hermione entreabrió los labios como si le faltara el aire de repente y volvió a cerrarnos sin apartar la mirada de Harry.

-Él... –Hermione desvió la vista – murió.

Harry clavó los ojos en ella en busca de algún indicio que mostrara que esas palabras eran mentira. A pesar que sabía que Hermione no jugaría con ese tipo de información se atrevió a hacerlo. Y cuando la vio apretar los labios junto con esa lágrima que resbaló de su mejilla, se sintió fatal.

-¿Esa noche?

-Después que lográramos escapar –dijo ella y volvió a mirarlo –Un licántropo nos alcanzó... Ron lo enfrentó... Ese tonto –frunció el ceño –Sabía que no podía hacerle frente, pero lo hizo... –Hermione clavó sus ojos en los de Harry –Ron no perdió la confianza en ti.

-¿Eso es un reclamo?

-No –Hermione cerró sus ojos para limpiarnos de la humedad que se había acumulado en ellos – Solo te lo estoy recordando, Harry. Ron jamás perdió la confianza en ti.

-¿Y tu?

Harry escuchó un sollozo proveniente de su amiga y apretó los labios.

-Lo siento –murmuró ella de nuevo y giró para salir de la habitación – espero que con lo que Malfoy te da baste, porque debo concentrar mis energías en otra persona.

Harry la miró impresionado.

¿Cuántos más lo sabían?

¡Maldición!

-Casi lo olvido –murmuró Hermione deteniéndose en seco -Malfoy llegó hace poco con tu tía.

¿Y por que no había ido a verlo?

Harry apretó las mantas.

-Lo... –la chica bajó la cabeza -... lo violaron... Neville atiende las heridas justo en estos momentos.

Harry sintió una presión dolorosa en el pecho.

¿Todo eso había sido por su culpa?

¿Solo por atreverse a ser como antes?

¿Solo por... admitir lo mucho que amaba a su rival?

Que idiotez.

Hermione guardó silencio y salió de la habitación. Justo fuera avanzó hasta uno de los pasillos principales y se recargó en una de las paredes dejando escapar un suspiro.

¿Y ahora qué?

No había logrado su objetivo.

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

Hermione levantó la mirada castaña hacia Charlie y la desvió obedeciendo un pinchazo doloroso en su corazón.

-¿Cierto? –preguntó bajo riesgo de sonar estúpida ya que sabía el sentido de la pregunta del pelirrojo.

-Harry y... Malfoy –aclaró Weasley con una nota de comprensión que casi provoca una risa histérica en la morena –No se rumora sobre otra cosa en la base –agregó. Como si ella no lo supiera –Sin embargo nadie esta seguro. Les he dicho que debe haber otra...

-No hay otra explicación –interrumpió ella –Malfoy y Harry han hecho un hechizo de complemento energético.

Era mentira. Pero Charlie no lo sabía y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-¿Pues qué habían pensado? –preguntó ella con algo de falsa burla –Con el hechizo de complemento los líderes tienen más poder bélico, pero es necesario que ambas partes estén a salvo. Así que no me extraña que Harry halla regresado por su complemento energético, aun si este es Malfoy.

-Sé lo que es un hechizo de complemento –protestó Charlie.

-A Harry no le gustará saber que rumoran otra cosa –insinuó ella.

-Me encargaré personalmente –dijo el pelirrojo para alejarse tras despedirse de ella con un ademán.

Hermione suspiró. Con eso bastaría por el momento.

º º º

-Esta listo –anunció Neville –No ha tenido muchas heridas que atender.

-Lo sé –replicó Deborah sin dejar de mirar por la ventana mugrosa –Muchas gracias, Neville.

-¿Imaginas la razón por la que pudieron encontrarlos? –preguntó el rubio regordete.

-Fuga de información –ella giró el cuerpo hacia el muchacho y cruzó los brazos –De cualquier manera fue un movimiento inútil por parte de Lord Voldemort.

Neville dejó ver una mueca ante la mención de ese nombre.

-¿Por qué? Malfoy resultó herido... Es algo que afecta a Harry, ¿no?

-El día que alguien sepa lo que afecta realmente a Harry lo mataré con mis propias manos –declaró ella con frialdad –Vete, Neville.

El muchacho obedeció sin notar la sonrisa que se delineó en los labios de la adulta.

Deborah caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a la orilla para acariciar el cabello platinado de su ahijado.

¿Lo que afectaba a Harry?

¿Lo era finalmente?

-¿Sabes lo que provocará tu muerte, Draco? –susurró ella con suavidad y se inclinó para besar sus labios –Yo sé lo que pasa por tu mente... Sé lo que guarda tu corazón... es por eso que has salido con vida.

Deborah apretó los labios.

Su ahijado era tan... fuerte.

Sería difícil doblegarlo.

Muy difícil.

º º º

Harry decidió salir esa noche desobedeciendo toda recomendación médica. No había recuperado fuerzas, ni su varita, así que sus pasos lo guiaron hasta una de las habitaciones de la base de la que traspasó el umbral con el mismo reparo que demostraba al escuchar de ella.

Desde un principio estuvo en desacuerdo con la creación de esa habitación. Aquella donde se guardaban silenciosos homenajes a los magos caídos... Donde les recordaban. Las paredes mohosas se hacían adornar por alguna fotografía y en el mejor de los casos podía verse la varita mágica junto al nombre del caído.

Era eso lo que estaba buscando.

Harry miró todas las placas hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una insignia vieja rodeada por nombres gravados directamente en la pared.

Weasley.

Aun al paso de los años no habían podido permitirse una pertenencia demasiado cara; mucho menos ahora, donde los costos de la guerra absorbían la mayoría de las ganancias.

Tres varitas rescatadas y una rota.

Harry se acercó para reconocer cada una de ellas.

La varita rota era la de Ron.

Imaginar las circunstancias que provocaron que la varita se rompiera lastimó a Harry. Probablemente el peso de la criatura se centró en esa área del cuerpo, así que debió romperle algunos huesos además de desgarrar su carne sin importarle que aun estuviera con vida.

Entonces Ron apretaría la varita. Siempre hacía eso cuando aun tenía ganas de continuar a salvo y pensaba en un hechizo rápido para salir adelante y llegar con el resto.

Pero esta vez no lo logró.

¿Hermione lo culpaba por eso?

Harry evitó responder a eso y miró las otras varitas. Una de ellas estaba apostillada y maltratada; era la de Bill Weasley.

... y la otra...

Que curioso corte. Era casi una mitad perfecta. Simplemente hermoso.

La varita de Ginny.

El moreno apretó los labios y tomó esa varita para romperla con odio y tirarla al suelo. Después tomó la varita perteneciente a Bill y la guardó en su túnica. No la de Percy... Jamás se había llevado muy bien.

Bien. Ya estaba armado.

Era momento de buscarlo.

Lo encontraría y lo mataría.


	31. El derecho que le da al amarlo

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

Notas de la autora: Oh, es cierto. Restablecí la varita de Ginny de la nada. Pero ya esta en orden, mil gracias, Sailor Earth.

**Treinta y uno: El derecho que le da al amarlo.**

-Tienes que recuperarlo.

Claro. Lo decía tan sencillo. Pero no lo era. Si Malfoy había logrado escapar, aun estando débil, debía ser reconocido como alguien digno, hasta para el propio Lord Voldemort.

Pero Lord Voldemort no parecía tener la misma opinión.

-Lo buscaré –dijo.

-No regreses hasta que logres atraparlo –siseó el horrible ser y vio al joven salir.

Justo cuando Zabini estuvo fuera el cazador se acercó y mantuvo una prudente distancia.

-No será sencillo atrapar a Malfoy de nuevo –dijo simplemente.

-Lo sé –Lord Voldemort sonrió.

-Puedo traerlo –ofreció el cazador –Quizá realizar otro lazo de sangre.

-No es necesario. Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan. Tu solo debes reservarte para ella.

-... Ella.. –el cazador acomodó el cabello claro que insistía en salir de su lugar -¿Por qué no matarla de una vez?

-Aun es útil.

Harry entró en silencio, cual ladrón peligroso.

La habitación era oscura. Muy oscura.

Con un movimiento de la varita pudo encender un poco de luz y acomodó el artefacto en un vaso vacío. Su cuerpo se acomodó en la orilla de la cama y posó sus ojos verdes en esa hermosa visión que le aceleró el corazón.

Draco. Su amado Draco.

No se veía tan mal.

.... a excepción de esos moretones y los labios hinchados...

Harry sintió rabia al pensar que alguien más había ultrajado esa boca.

Lo mataría.

Por Dios que lo mataría.

Pero... ¿quién?

Había tantos enemigos que disfrutarían violar ese cuerpo.

Eran tantos....

... ¿sería inteligente lanzarse contra todos?...

No. Claro que no.

Por eso estaba ahí.

Sin embargo se tomó su tiempo.

Tiempo que usó en mirar esa bella piel perfilando cada rasgo...

Draco era tan... hermoso.

El moreno se inclinó y sus labios rozaron esa suavidad húmeda y caliente.

Lo deseaba. Pero no podía anteponerlo. No cuando debía ir en busca del culpable.

Un jadeo de Draco le hizo separarse y se maravilló por esa mirada clara y sorprendida.

-Harry...

Que lindo se escuchaba su nombre en labios de Draco.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Harry.

-¿Vas a ir a hacerte el héroe en tu condición? –regañó Draco. ¿Es que no podía dejar de regañarlo? –No pudiste recuperarte en menos de un día.

-¿Quién? –repitió Harry –Es preferible que vaya tras de uno y no tras de todos, Malfoy.

¿Malfoy?

Draco frunció el ceño.

¿Qué era eso?

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? –preguntó el rubio.

-¿Quién fue? –insistió Harry.

Draco lo comprendió entonces.

Claro.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido pensando que había recuperado lo suyo?

-Blaise Zabini –escupió Draco con dolor -Espero que te mueras yendo tras él

-No aun... –dijo Harry –Aun tengo que matar a Voldemort.

Harry se inclinó y besó a Draco. Un beso que tomó por sorpresa al rubio, pero que le supo dulce.

Un beso dulce.

Algo que despertó un sentimiento hermoso acompañado de ternura.

Pero Draco no quería sentirlo. Ya no.

-Idiota... –susurró cuando el beso se partió -¿De qué sirvió cuidarte tanto?

-Voy a corresponder –dijo Harry –Mataré a ese maldito para ti.

-Si hubiese querido matarlo lo habría hecho –protestó el rubio -, solo quería estar aquí...

Harry desvió la mirada.

-Todo esto ha sido un error... Por favor... Olvídate de lo que pasó en esa cueva.

Y se fue.

Draco no dijo nada. Tenía la seguridad que no lograría hacer cambiar de opinión a Harry, así que prefirió no hacer más difícil la situación.

Además...

Un aroma salado le impidió reclamar.

El aroma salado que conocía bastante bien.

¿Su madrina estaba escuchando?

¿Desde cuando tenía que hacer eso?

El rubio apretó los labios. Las cosas estaban llegando al límite.

º º º

Un canto.

Remus levantó la mirada de la bruma que había estado viendo bajo sus pies y descubrió que la niebla comenzaba a dispersarse para mostrarle un acantilado cuya base era esa preciosa playa.

Era un sueño. Ya lo sabía.

Pero tenía la impresión que no se trataba de un sueño común . no cuando ese hermoso canto arrullaba sus sentidos de manera gentil.

En una de las piedras estaba ella.

Su cuerpo desnudo lucía húmedo por la brisa suave y su extremidad marina mostraba esos colores caprichosos que jugueteaban con la luz del sol. El cabello suelto se le sujetaba en los hombros, pero esas mechas rebeldes insistían en enmarcar el rostro y hacerla ver más... bella.

Ella era bella.

Tan bella como letal.

Pero en ese momento lucía dulce. Tan dulce como Remus recordaba haberla visto la primera vez y de nuevo se sintió capaz de sentir ternura debido a ella.

Ella lucía tierna.

Y eso era gracias al bebe que acunaba contra su pecho. El bebe al que amamantaba mientras murmuraba esa canción.

El bebe de Sirius.

Entonces Remus se percató de una presencia más. Vio a un hombre adulto acercarse con su túnica deteriorada y remendada. Ese mago con entradas en el cabello y esos ojos dorados brillando de admiración.

Se vio a si mismo caminar hacia ella.

En sus brazos llevaba... algo.

¿Qué era eso?

-Debes ser como un padre para ellos –dijo ella sin despegar sus ojos de su bebe.

-Creí que me matarías.

-Creí que me dejarías –ella sonrió y miró directamente a Remus. No al que la veía con adoración. Lo miraba a él, quien había apretado los labios de repente –Ya veo que me equivoqué.

Remus despertó de manera repentina y agudizó la vista en la poca luz que se filtraba en la habitación. La brusca manera con la que despertó le hizo sentir los vestigios del sueño y confundido se levantó para caminar descalzo hasta apreciar cada detalle de la habitación.

Un sueño.

Remus había tenido muchos. Pero ninguno (Relacionado con Deborah) que reflejara tanta paz. Y eso podía resultar alarmante en verdad.

Algo había intentado decirle. Algo que la actual Deborah no podía expresar y ella debía saber.

¿Acaso la sirena se había adueñado de la híbrida?

Hasta ahora no había dado muestra de ello, se había visto preocupada por la actitud que comenzaba a mostrar debido a esa peligrosa dualidad al grado de pedirle intervenir a favor de la Orden del Fénix.

Sin embargo Deborah no era ninguna tonta. No daría muestras de estar contra ellos aunque ya lo estuviera.

¿Por eso se había desarrollado ese tranquilo sueño?

¿Sería la única manera que tenía la humana para comunicarse?

Remus frunció el ceño. Se puso la túnica y salió en dirección de la habitación de ella. Por muy astuta que fuera, no podría ocultar un aroma predominante.

Pensando en ello avanzó con pasos seguros hasta verla por el pasillo junto a una ventana con vista al lago.

¿Desde cuando había desarrollado una adicción por las ventanas con vista al lago?

-Quizá sea prudente que informes a Harry sobre tu dualidad en desacuerdo.

Ella movió su cabeza para mirarlo. El brillo de sus ojos dorados parecía gentil, sin embargo había algo que no concordaba. Había... ¿tristeza?

-Ahora esta cansado –respondió ella y volvió a posar sus ojos en la ventana –Antes de enterarse de lo mío deberá lidiar con lo ocurrido a Draco.

-¿Draco Malfoy? –el hombre se acomodó a un lado de ella -¿Es cierto lo que se rumora?

-Los rumores solo serán eso –murmuró ella con tranquilidad –La realidad solo es conocimiento de Harry, lo demás es basura.

-¿Hay tiempo para esperar a que Harry se haga a la idea?

Ella parpadeó.

¿Tiempo?

¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que Harry se enfrentara a su enemigo?

Poco.

... ¿necesitaba saber que ella podría aprovechar la oportunidad y hacerse ganadora?...

... Uh...

-Tienes razón –aceptó ella –Harry debe saberlo cuanto antes... Yo misma se lo diré.

Eso satisfizo a Remus. Y la duda le pareció ridícula en ese momento. Justo cuando el hombre pensó en regresar vio a Harry.

El moreno se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y cruzó los brazos para mirar de manera significativa a su única pariente.

-Necesito que me des la pluma –dijo Harry... aunque más que una petición parecía una orden.

La mujer lo miró como si no se hubiese percatado de su presencia. A Remus le pareció notar cierta molestia, pero no la demostró más allá de ese brillo que comenzaba a hacerse algo normal en sus ojos.

-Deberías seguir descansando.

-He descansado suficiente –replicó Harry -, ahora debo trabajar.

-Tu tía tiene razón...

-No te conviene darle la razón a mi tía, Lupin –interrumpió Harry de manera grosera –Es un arma de doble filo que no querrás tener en tu contra.

Remus enarcó las cejas y miró a la mujer en busca de aquello que lograba despertar la confianza de Harry.

Nada. Su apariencia seguía siendo hermosa y serena.

-Así que vas a vengarte –adivinó ella.

Harry rió.

-No ha nacido aquello que me enfade tanto y merezca una venganza de mi parte –aseguró con desprecio –Es solo que me he cansado de no ser la parte "inteligente" de la Orden.

Deborah frunció el ceño ante eso.

-No tendrás nada que valga la pena –advirtió ella –La pluma esta bloqueada. No creo que identifique al mortífago.

-Lo encontraré –dijo Harry tomando el artefacto para girar e irse –Tiene la esencia de Draco en el cuerpo.

Deborah enarcó una ceja y caminó hacia el lado opuesto que había tomado su sobrino. No atendió el llamado de Remus y simplemente caminó hasta salir del edificio viejo y poder mirar el cielo plagado de estrellas.

Por un momento le pareció verse a sí misma.

Era la imagen de su ultimo sueño.

Ella caída en combate.

Ella con la garganta atascada por la sangre coagulada y el beso que robó su ultimo aliento.

Como con Harry.

La mujer frunció el ceño y se tocó el hombro, justo donde estaba la marca oscura.

¿Podría prevenir algo de eso?

-Peter... –musitó y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios –Voy a liberarte tal como lo prometí...

º º º

La pluma había dado un resultado específico, sin embargo Harry no comprendía la razón por la que Zabini estaba en un lugar tan desprotegido.

Bueno, ese no era problema suyo. Lo que debía preocuparle era encontrarlo para matarlo de una buena vez. Si ganaba algo extra sería bien recibido, pero su objetivo estaba perfectamente planteado.

Claro que iba a ser un poco complicado. Por alguna razón Zabini se estaba moviendo mucho y Harry no tenía tiempo para detenerse a cuestionar con la pluma mágica.

Maldito Blaise Zabini.

Harry paseó la vista por el lugar a donde le había guiado la pluma de oro y torció los labios.

No estaba.

Debía existir una manera de detenerlo. Así podría darle alcance.

El moreno volvió a sacar la pluma y planteó la misma pregunta. El hechizo de la pluma trazó letras brillantes sobre el aire hasta dar una respuesta.

¿Malfoy Village?

¿Qué hacía en ese lugar?

A menos que...

¡Maldito hijo de perra!

Harry apuñó la pluma y se transportó hasta el lugar. Pensando en evitar un nuevo escape por parte de Zabini, levantó la varita prestada invocando una esfera protectora.

Sin embargo hubo algo con lo que no contaba.

La varita lanzó un chispazo inicial que le quemó la mano y tuvo que soltarla.

No.

No podía dejar escapar a Zabini por solo una ridícula adaptación.

Harry volvió a tomar el objeto mágico e invocó nuevamente el hechizo.

Detendría a ese malnacido en ese lugar.

Si. Zabini moriría en territorio de los Malfoy. Justo a manos de Harry Potter.

Nuevamente sintió ese ardor en la piel y apretó los dientes.

¡No iba a dejar que eso lo detuviera!

De algo debía ser el elegido, ¿no?

Así que concentró energía para soportar el dolor hasta lograr ver que tenía avancez.

El hechizo se extendió por fin. Harry vio una capa transparente rodear una considerable longitud del lugar y casi al instante logró sentir esa esencia de la que estaba impregnada la persona que buscaba.

Por le momento no tenía importancia detenerse a analizar la causa de poder percibirla. Seguramente aun había vestigios de la barrera de protección... Además... no tenía nada en contra de ello. Así encontraría más fácil al desgraciado.

Fue así como recorrió el lugar en busca de Zabini. Quizá estuvo deambulando por la enorme propiedad hasta detenerse justo al centro de lo que parecía haber sido un jardín...

Ahí estaba él.

Para estar atrapado, Zabini se veía muy tranquilo. Permanecía recargado contra una estatuilla con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos le miraban con insistencia.

Harry se detuvo y devolvió la mirada. Fue imposible no notar la presencia de esa espada en el cinturón de su pantalón. Casi cubierta por la túnica.

Oh, vaya. La varita de Draco transfigurada en una espada.

¿Un premio acaso?

-No es precisamente lo que esperaba –dijo Zabini sonriendo con desprecio -, pero debo admitir que no podía evitarlo.

-Bien –replicó Harry -, en ese caso no necesitaré de prólogos estúpidos.

Blaise soltó una carcajada.

-¿Te complace realizar lo que el enemigo espera?

Harry frunció el ceño. Esa pregunta parecía tan...

-Solo si se trata de matarte...

-¡Jamás des la razón a tu enemigo! –gritó Zabini con fiereza.

En ese momento Harry recordó la razón por la que nadie debería llevar una varita que no se adaptaba... Recordó también lo malo que era ser atacado por sorpresa y lo... peligroso que había sido guiarse por un asunto personal y sin ningún plan.

Demonios.

**Diabolik: **Muchas gracias por dejar mensajito... ¿Eres de la opinión que algún personaje (excepto Deborah) debe morir?

**Cerdo Volador: **¿Matar a Deborah? Me da la impresión que ustedes, las lectoras, se han puesto en contra de mi pequeña.... u.u ... Y Hermione... bueno... cada cosa a su debido tiempo...

**Gala Snape: **Dejémoslo en Sirena... Y de Harry... juas, si ke lo hará... aunque me estoy reservando la manera, creo que iré al meollo del asunto. Besos.

**Moryn: **No, no le puedo hacer nada a Harry, aprecio mi vida (por ahora). No te preocupes, saldrá bien.

**Nuruki Sakuma: **Ya casi termino... solo hay que tener paciencia... el final es lo que más se me dificulta u.u.

**Conejo: **Malo que Draco se hubiese derrumbado por ello... ¡ pero no lo hizo!... yo creo que merezco un premio XD... ¿pasa esto a menudo? ¿cuántas penen a bromear a un personaje recién violado? Tsk tsk. El plan de Voldemort sigue desarrollándose… así que por eso no te... (dejes de) preocupes (ar).

**Devil Lady Hitokiri: **Lo ke Harry ha hecho es quemarse XD… Lo demás se sabrá pronto, que problema el haber dejado su varita en un sitio abandonado! Draco aceptó a Harry... El plan de Voldemort es........... la la la la.... pronto lo sabrán. Si, tres Weasleys.

**Pupi-Chan: **no... Juro que no le tocaré nada!!... errr.... bueno... no lo mataré XD. Besos.

**Conejo** (Again): Cierto, Harry no sabía quien violó a Draco... pero "preguntando se llega a Roma" Hermione aun no logra su objetivo, así que seguirá por aquí bastante tiempo. Besitos.

**Duare: **La verdad es que ha sido un capitulo corto.... pero era eso o tardar más... Draco escapó... y no diría que fue fácil... diría que fue... oportuno. Mi personaje esta presionado por un motivo llamado Sirius/Remus... no me extraña que quieran su muerte... Yo solo desarrollo su personalidad tal cual tenía planeada... eso de "paz"... bueno, no sé si deba caer solo en un personaje... en este caso el mío... De cualquier forma el desarrollo esta decidido... y aunque soy muy cruel con mis propias creaciones (ejemplo. Audiel) todo tiene una justa razón de ser. Ah! .....Harry es Harry y no habrá manera de cambiarlo por mucho que cambie....

**B-Bneko: **Nop. Harry no usa bien la varita, pero es fuerte, lo resolverá. Remus.... no dejará de ser bueno y Deborah... jooo... ella no dejará de ser lo que es...

**Murtilla: **Deborah tiene muchos planes con todos XDD y no he mencionado a otro traidor.. por ahora Hermione se lleva la medalla. Sirius es culpable de ser idiota y no luchar por Remus.

**Diana-Lily-Potter: **Errrr…. No, cielo… Deborah no ve en Draco nada mas que un ahijado… Digamos que ella es asi de…. Emmm.... expresiva... Lo mismo puede besar a un muerto que a un hombre lobo (en serio!)... o a su prometido. Hermione se descubrirá, no te preocupes.

**Audrey Ludlow: **Aquí esta la actualización. Esta no tardó tanto. Besos.

**Aniston: **Antes que nada Remus tiene razón en una cosa... Deborah no es ninguna estúpida... Sin embargo de lo que no deben dudar es de su amor por Draco... después de todo le confió su problema mientras estuvo transfigurada en niña... Deborah confía en Draco... me atrevería a decir que Draco ha tomado el lugar que Snape dejó. Aunque... por otro lado no dejará de ser la Sirena... u.u... Siento ke el capitulo halla tardado tanto... pero en serio estoy teniendo problemas... Y más ahora ke tengo una fila de libros pedagógicos para leer! ... Muchas gracias por buscar actualización... Creo ke hay una manera de ke se avise al mail... agregando al autor, no recuerdo bien. Ojalá alguien pueda auxiliarnos.

**Ayesha: **Draco necesitará apapacharse solito XDDDD.

**Sailor Earth: **v.v Te juro que no me acordaba de eso. En cuanto recibí tu review lo revise... Si, Draco partió la espada. Harry ya sabe a kien buscar... y Hermione.... Ya era espía... el cazador no... recuerda que han estado presentes los dos en un solo lugar... Pondré un link al fic de Sailor Gold Stars para ti... solo tenme un poco de paciencia.

**Angel: **¿???? Lo que halla sido... Respeto de todo... ahm... Espero equivocarme, pero no te enfades por comentarios del net... Tranquila... y lo que halla sido... presento mis disculpas.

**Amaly Malfoy: **Más vale tarde que nunca, incluso yo he tardado en publicar. Y tienes razón... todo tiene su porqué... incluso esto... Debbie va tras la solución, no hay problema y Hermione aun no logra lo que quiere... por eso seguirá sirviendo doble.


	32. Mascarada de traidor

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Treinta y dos: Mascarada de traidor.**

Fue gradual el movimiento que hicieron los magos al girar la cabeza en dirección de aquel que acababa de aparecer, justo en el centro de la base para caminar con pasos seguros hasta la inútil fuente. Justo ahí arrojó un miembro vital y extrajo una varita, precisamente la varita prestada, para prenderle fuego.

Al instante se dispararon los rumores y algunas miradas horrorizadas se apartaron de la quema salvaje para refugiarse en los ojos de sus compañeros.

Fue Charlie quien caminó hacia el líder, viendo las manchas de sangre de su túnica, hasta reparar en la cabeza en llamas y terminar apreciando el brillo de tranquilidad y satisfacción en los ojos verdes de Harry Potter.

La situación le habría parecido de lo más alentadora si no fuera por que ese acto salvaje estaba siendo ejecutado por el mismo Harry y sintió que algo se había salido de contexto. Entonces apretó los labios ante el aroma que comenzaba a desprender la carne quemada.

¿No era eso lo que esperaban evitar?

¿En qué se habían convertido?

-Organiza a los hombres –dijo Harry caminando para girar al interior del edificio –Atacaremos en tres horas.

-¿Atacar? –preguntó Charlie como si no fuera capaz de entender el significado de esa palabra. Sin embargo Harry había concentrado su atención en los atónitos magos que miraban el espectáculo.

-¡No volverán a sorprendernos en nuestro territorio! –exclamó y todas las miradas se concentraron en él -¡Seremos nosotros quienes los sorprendamos ahora!

Charlie no sabría describir las reacciones que hubo entre los magos. Una chispa de esperanza, mezclada con entusiasmo, de dejó ver en sus rostros y pronto comenzaron a aclamar a Harry.

No había duda alguna: Harry Potter había nacido para guiarlos.

-Tres horas –repitió Harry a un asombrado Charlie y avanzó hacia el interior del viejo edificio.

Cuando llegó a su habitación comenzó a quitarse la ropa y dejó caer la túnica en una polvorienta silla. Entonces levantó la mirada hacia el espejo para ver su reflejo.

No era de extrañarse que todos le miraran. Toda la ropa lucía esa mancha carmín distribuida de forma irregular. Y en el cinturón...

El moreno tomó la filosa espada para mirar.

-Y dicen que los métodos muggles son obsoletos –dijo con ironía viendo la sangre seca en el potente filo.

Había ganado.

A pesar de todo había ganado.

Zabini pudo matarlo, pero estaba tan interesado en humillar al gran Harry Potter que no se dio cuenta que la espada estaba a su alcance.

Y Harry se bañó de la sangre de su enemigo.

Sin remordimientos, sin dudar. Solo vio la manera de matar a su oponente.

Tal como ocurrió cono Ginny y como pudo ocurrir con Audiel.

Derramó la sangre de aquello que intentó dañar a Draco.

Y de alguna manera... aquello que más le había amado (A excepción de Zabini)...

Harry apretó los labios y extendió la espada. Con su energía mágica la transfiguró en la varita y la colocó sobre su ropa limpia antes de comenzar a quitarse la túnica ensangrentada para dejarla caer.

Se lavaría la sangre del cuerpo, pero...

El moreno frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama.

Un discreto sonido en la puerta le hizo levantar la cabeza para descubrir a un avergonzado visitante.

-Me dijeron que habías regresa- ...

Hermione enrojeció al ver a su mejor amigo desnudo y sentado en la cama. Inmediatamente desvió la vista.

Ese gesto encantó a Harry.

-Lo siento... Debí llamar antes de entrar...

-No tengo nada que ocultarte –Harry se cubrió con la orilla de la manta -¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Hermione?

-Vendré después...

-No viniste por nada –detuvo él –Te escucho.

La morena suspiró y se acercó a Harry. Del interior de su túnica extrajo un objeto y se lo entregó.

-Mi varita... –musitó él arqueando una ceja.

-Supe que habías tomado la de Bill y pensé que sería muy difícil que la adaptaras, así que fui a buscar la tuya –explicó ella.

-Es muy peligroso.

-Ahora es un sitio abandonado –tranquilizó ella y suspiró –Hice bien en buscarla; en cuanto llegue me informaron de tu decisión.

-Exacto.

-Aun no te recuperas...

-Es el mejor momento ya que mi enemigo, (incluso el traidor), piensa que estoy débil. Pronto les demostraré que no es así.

Hermione tragó en seco.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si el traidor avisa?

-No puede –interrumpió Harry –He colocado una barrera en la base. De algo tenía que servirme tener el favor de una sirena. Nadie saldrá si no quiero.

-¿Tienes energía para mantener un hechizo así?

-La tengo ahora –aseguró el moreno.

Hermione pensó detenidamente en esas palabras hasta arrugar la nariz de manera graciosa.

Ahora.

Justo ahora que las cosas parecían perdidas y un traidor había entregado a Draco Malfoy.

La morena desvió la mirada.

Una traición...

_... su traición..._

El tacto de la mano de Harry le hicieron sobresaltarse y se obligó a mirarlo.

Por un momento pensó que había mostrado alguna expresión que le delatara, pero Harry lucía una sonrisa tan...

-No te preocupes... –dijo él – Le falle a Ron... pero no te fallaré a ti.

Hermione sintió un doloroso apretón en el corazón ante esas palabras.

Si supiera.

_Si Harry supiera..._

-No creo que tengas tiempo para cuidarme –susurró ella algo afectada y se levantó –Mejor me voy... Debes descansar antes de ese ataque que planeas.

Lo mejor era huir.

Escapar de esa gentil mirada verde que provocó lágrimas en Hermione en cuanto pudo recargarse en la vieja puerta de la habitación.

Idiota.

Harry era un idiota.

No habían bastado las mascaradas con que cubrió su rostro. Aun tenía esa tonta necesidad por correr detrás de sus amigos.

... pero...

-No pudiste correr detrás de Ron... –musitó enderezándose y limpió sus lágrimas –No voy a dejar que me sigas ahora... No.

ºº

El silencio monótono en el que se había envuelto la base fue roto de manera repentina.

No era, sin embargo, un ruido de alarma. Parecía ser euforia.

Parecía...

¿Algo bueno había ocurrido?

Draco suspiró intentando hundir la cara en la almohada para ahogar ese bullicio.

No había estado seguro de poder dormir desde que Harry se fue en busca de Zabini, pero resultó lo contrario. Hasta ese momento sintió la pesadez del cansancio que no pudo disipar cuando llegó a los brazos de su madrina. Por alguna razón no pudo descansar a pesar de haber dormido desde entonces... Por alguna razón... solo comenzó a descansar después que Harry fue a verlo.

Y la verdad quería descansar.

Pero ese barullo se lo estaba dificultando bastante.

Demonios.

Draco terminó por despertar completamente con absoluta intención de averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embardo un par de atentos ojos verdes lo retuvieron en la cama.

Oh, Harry.

-Volviste... –musitó Draco.

-Si –dijo el moreno y enderezó su cuerpo. Había estado recargado en la puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, mirándolo? –Temo que no pude satisfacerte –se acercó con pasos lentos –No he muerto.

-Ya podrás intentar otra estupidez –declaró el rubio cerrando los ojos. Había notado esa deliciosa humedad en el cabello de Harry. ¿Acababa de ducharse?

-Como lo he estado haciendo siempre, ¿no?

-Tu lo has dicho –Draco sonrió.

El rubio se sobresaltó al sentir un tacto en su mejilla y abrió los ojos para vera Harry sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

-Justo voy a hacer una ahora –declaró sonriendo de una manera que provocó un respingo al rubio.

-Debe ser inherente a tu naturaleza.

-¿Mi naturaleza? –Harry inclinó su cara hasta hacer rozar sus labios con los de Draco -¿Cuál es mi naturaleza?

-La... –Draco frunció el ceño y desvió la cara -¿A qué estás jugando?

-No juego –declaró Harry aspirando de su cabello -¿Qué olor es ese?

-Incienso...

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿El de la habitación de ese miserable?

-¿Ya comenzaste a repartir incienso en este asqueroso lugar? –preguntó el rubio con cinismo.

-No.

Lo siguiente que Draco sintió fueron unos dedos que se aferraron a su barbilla y esa boca exigente en busca de un beso.

Que contradictorio lograba ser Harry. Últimamente era tan... _Harry. _

Cuando rompió el beso mostró esa bella mirada tan ardiente con una notable necesidad que provocó un delicioso escalofrío en Draco.

-Dijiste que lo olvidara.

Por que no lo había imaginado, ¿verdad?

-Lo dije –aceptó el moreno y lo levantó para estrecharlo –Debido a mi interés supieron de ti... Ese traidor supo de ti... Por mi debilidad te lastimaron.

-Hablas como si hubiese perdido algo insustituible –se burló Draco.

-¿Lo consentiste?

-No... Pero olvidas que soy un Malfoy y estoy por encima de estas tonterías.

-Oh.

No era del todo broma. A pesar que Draco se sentía agotado podía recurrir a su orgullo. Y dentro de su orgullo no entraba la posibilidad de la humillación, mucho menos por sexo.

Sin embargo no era lo que le preocupaba en ese preciso momento. Harry había apartado las mantas y ahora acariciaba por encima de la tela. Justo sobre su pecho.

-Yo me encargaré... –susurró – que ese olor desaparezca. Borraré la marca.

Esas palabras encerraban una promesa que a Draco le pareció absolutamente sensual. El solo imaginar a Harry tomar esa interesante iniciativa le hizo arder con una ridícula excitación a la par que clavaba sus ojos en los de él.

-Estoy agotado –murmuró el rubio con un brillo travieso en su mirada.

-Para lo que voy a hacer no necesitarás mucha energía.

-¡No me digas! –se burló el rubio -¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Todo lo que me has enseñado...

ºº

Sirius entró a la habitación donde estaba la híbrida y frunció el ceño mirando la tranquilidad en ella.

-No esperaba que siguieras aquí –dijo caminando hasta su lado y posó las manos en los finos hombros –Me avisaron hace poco. No dejaremos que Harry se lance a un ataque sin un plan, ¿verdad?

-¿Un plan? –ella bajó la mirada -¿Para qué hacer un plan? Con el espía que ronda dentro de la base pienso que Harry tomó la mejor decisión.

-Oh –Sirius frunció el ceño -¿No piensas ir?

La mujer enarcó una ceja.

Claro que deseaba ir. Pasarían cosas muy interesantes en ese ataque que Harry pensaba hacer; todas determinantes para esa guerra. Pero no quería entorpecer los acontecimientos.

-Harry logrará vencer –dijo ella simplemente –No tengo que desviar sus acciones.

Sirius la miró confundido.

-Él podría necesitar ayuda.

-Tendrá toda la ayuda que necesita –aseguró Debbie sonriendo –Justo la ayuda que nadie espera que tenga.

Para Sirius solo serían palabras sin significado. Quizá pensaría que algo le tenía confundida. Pero Deborah sabía mucho más sobre los resultados. Estaba segura de lo que había soñado y no quería salvar la vida de nadie.

No dejaría que su naturaleza humana salvara a nadie.

ºº

Harry abrazó a Draco y acomodó su cabello rubio percibiendo el sudor que se había impregnado desde su piel debido a la explosión de pasión experimentada.

Escuchar ambas respiraciones agitadas resultaba melodioso, muy especialmente si Draco continuaba apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo para no romper la íntima unión que habían compartido hace apenas unos instantes.

¿Y después?

Harry besó la frente del rubio y lo separó un poco para salir de su cuerpo.

-¿Vas a cometer tu estupidez justo ahora? –preguntó Draco con un tono de voz que estremeció al moreno.

-Justo ahora –corroboró Harry y se apartó a un lado para acomodarse la ropa.

-Oh –Draco se acomodó y le dio la espalda -¿Vas a morir?

Harry detuvo sus movimientos suaves como si ello le ayudara a analizar esa pregunta.

Cuando era pequeño le pareció normal.

Morir y vencer.

Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado.

Había recuperado una razón para pelear y vivir.

-No habrá nadie en ese lugar que me mate –dijo finalmente.

-Que egocéntrico se escucha eso.

-Solo me siento seguro de mis capacidades –aseguró el moreno terminando de arreglar su ropa –Voldemort no me va a matar.

Eso pareció captar la atención del rubio, quien avanzó hacia la orilla de la cama para sentarse.

-Me admira tu seguridad –dijo simplemente.

El moreno posó sus ojos en el cuerpo desnudo de Draco. Apreció cada bella línea en el trazo físico admirando esa perfección etérea y aun infantil de su figura.

Lo amaba...

Lo amaba tanto que sería capaz de todo por él... Incluso salir con vida de esa guerra.

-Viviré por ti.

Draco apretó los labios. Ese matiz cursi le exasperaba y le maravillaba tanto.

-¿Tu vida en mis manos?

-Tal como lo entiendes... Solo una persona podría matarme ahora.

-disculpa que no salte de ridícula emoción –ironizó Draco y se levantó en busca de ropa limpia.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No queda claro? –preguntó el rubio sacando una elegante túnica –Me voy contigo. Si voy a ser el único que pueda matarte debo asegurarme que nadie más lo haga.

ºº

continuara.

**Notas**: Bueno, tras más de un mes de arduo trabajo e incertidumbre, una TNT y una fractura... aquí estoy de nuevo. Es un capitulo corto, pero vamos por más.

Audrey Ludlow: Harry y Blaise han terminado son cu encuentro, en lo personal creo que fue una sencilla forma de salir adelante. No sé si el final ponga los capítulos interesantes, así que ya me dirás algo de eso. Gracias.

Conejo: Lo siento... Por una u otra razón he estado tardando en estos capítulos.. y para colmo este tiene una hoja menos de lo normal . pero bueno, aquí esta la actualización. La conversación de Harry y Draco es un punto vital de la historia.... bueno, de aquí en adelante todas lo serán ya que ahí va la clave de lo que pasará... Por lo tanto no te extrañe si son tan revoltosas. Actualmente tenemos a un Harry "confundido" entre el ser y el deber ser (frase pedagógica que me han regalado), de tal manera que sus impulsos se basan exclusivamente a Draco y lo que "debería" pasar con él.

Gala Snape: Todo arreglado, no te preocupes. Gracias por leer este capítulo.

Pupi-chan: Si, Harry tiene sus altibajos en lo que a actuaciones inteligentes se refiere. Pero actualmente esta en una fase dependiente, así que no te preocupes.

Sarita Kinomoto: Venganza tenemos todas! Has pensando que la razón por la que quieres ver a Deborah es un pokito... errrr... infundada? Mejor decir que la quieres muerta por el peligro que representa XD. Gracias por confiar en mi sádica musa... espero no hacer brincar a... muchos.

Duare: ÙÙU Veo que el Harry de ahora es exasperante. Insito en que será dependiente. Justo ahora llegamos a un punto en que cierto rubio determina las acciones de cierto moreno. Los impulsos de Harry serán precipitados a partir de hoy, así que no nos extrañe.  
P.D. Oh, las dos criaturas mágicas... Ellas aun están por dar el giro de 180º a la historia. Paciencia, paciencia.

Cerdo Volador: Un club a favor de la muerte de....? No crees que estás llevando esto muy lejos?... Bueno...La varita de Harry se quedó en el sitio donde atacó la manada de lobos. En la batalla contra Ginny, más propiamente. Ahí se describe una parte donde ella lanza la varita de Harry y donde Draco interviene con su varita transfigurada... Más adelante es Harry quien decide la pelea, pero con la varita de Draco y ambos se tele transportan a un refugio en donde Harry puede reposar el veneno. La frase de Harry.... juas... ahora dirá una que otra tontería, así que hay que ponerle atención a los encuentros que tenga con Draco. Y el cazador.... ja!... así que Remus?... No lo sé, no lo sé.

Amaly Malfoy: La varita que Harry usó contra Blaise es la de Bill, la suya esta perdida por ahí (o estaba). La razón por la que Harry no usa varita la puedes leer en el mensaje anterior. Debbie esta dando de lo último, aunque no sabría definir a favor de quién. Harry se ha descubierto ante Draco, así que por eso no tienes ke preocuparte.

Diabolik: Draco ya tiene quien lo apapache... solo que el apapachador le salió con media capacidad craneal xDD. Ale!! Alabemos a Draco!!! Ù.

SouYu Jumonji: Si, Harry ha estado saltando de trampa en trampa... y en todas ha caído... Lo que si debe pensarse es si Hermione supo realmente de las reacciones. Digo, ella sabe que Harry aprecia a Draco y sabe que haría cualquier cosa, pero sobre el objetivo de la trampa.... Oh, de nuevo el cazador!! ÙÙ... Pronto lo veremos actuar!! Blaise ya esta muerto... y fue de manera cruel, a mi parecer (aunque no este descrito)... Hermione es punto y aparte, ella merece algo más... _especial _Besos.

Moryn: Tonto pero efectivo. Besos.

Angel: Perdón, pero aun así no entiendo... bueno, lo que importa es que sigas leyendo a pesar de todo. Que estés bien!

Diana Lily Potter: Harry es el participante perfecto para todo plan maligno... Pero se repondrá. Tendremos Harry para llorarle cuando sea necesario.

Devil Lady Hitokiri: Harry siguió el juego de Zabini o fue Zabini quien tuvo que seguírselo a Harry ya que no podía escapar??... Difícil de responder... Yo más bien diría que Zabini siguió el juego de Lord Voldemort y provocó a Harry. Por lo tanto Harry fue quien reaccionó a Zabini sin saber que seguía el juego de Lord... ya me confundí...XD... El duelo es de... errr... magia, pero como Harry tenía una varita que no era la suya se vio en problemas hasta convertir el encuentro en corporal y finalizarlo con una espada. Aquí la actualización. Besos.

Murtilla: Harry mató a Zabini por celos, que no lo halla expresado es otra cosa. Voldemort no quiere a Draco, solo busca un medio para completar su plan... Harry muerto? ... ke miedo... un millón de lectoras detrás de mi cabeza... Y a mi también me agrada el cazador...Mucho.

Ayesha: Tu me vas a matar... Lo presiento! XD


	33. Amistad y traición

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

Advertencias: Slash.

Treinta y tres: Amistad y traición

Era Harry quien guiaba ese ataque.

Harry y su temple de líder que hasta ahora se dignaba a utilizar. Justo quien se detuvo en un sitio al que miró de manera especial y donde se mantuvo en silencio, siendo imitado por los aurores que le acompañaban.

Draco bufó y retiró su vista de la dichosa pared mohosa en la que Harry mantenía su atenta mirada. Evitó posar los ojos en los aurores que esperaban, ya que no se sentía con el humor necesario para enfrentar burlas o escuchar rumores.

El plan era muy simple. Entrar... vencer... y salir.

Harry había averiguado el sitio a atacar gracias al encuentro que tuvo con Blaise. Draco prefirió no imaginar ni preguntar las circunstancias para que Harry supiera la manera exacta para llegar a esa entrada. En su opinión, Blaise Zabini fue uno de los mortífagos más patéticos ya que podría apostar a que dijo todo viéndose en ligera ventaja sobre Harry.

Idiota.

¿Y todavía pensaban que se deprimiría por un imbecil así?

Por las miradas que Draco pudo percibir, pudo darse cuenta que eso habían esperado.

Su desafortunado encuentro no pudo pasar desapercibido y ahora todos esperaban que se sintiera mal. Muy especialmente ella.

Oh, Hermione se había secado las manos de nuevo.

Le estaban sudando mucho, ¿cierto?

¿Ya sabía que hacía eso cuando estaba muy nerviosa?

Draco la había visto hacer ese mismo movimiento cuando estudiaron y disfrutó de él, ya que reflejaba que la sabionda tenía poca seguridad en algo. Sin embargo ahora comenzaba a molestarle.

¿Qué razón tendría para estar insegura ahora si Harry iba a cuidarla?

No bastaron las protestas de Draco al escuchar el plan para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Simplemente pensaba cuidar de Hermione?

Que perdida de tiempo.

Hermione pudo parecer atractiva para Weasley, incluso pudo parecerlo para Draco en alguna ocasión, pero ahora era solo una estúpida más, muy especialmente por que el rubio jamás la vio enfrentando una batalla. Siempre estuvo revisando planes. Siempre consultando datos.

A opinión de Draco no había nada menos atractivo que hacerle el amor a una chica que se la pasaba entre libros. Y si no fuera por que ella era la mejor amiga de Harry, o por la muerte de la comadreja, Draco tendría una buena razón para sentirse celoso.

Hermione volvió a secarse el sudor de las manos.

Chica idiota.

¿Y por qué tendría que estar ahí, en primer lugar?

¡Solo estorbaría!

El propio Harry le había entregado su varita para que él no dependiera de su protección.

¿Qué le había dado a ella?

¿Una escolta personal?

Ah... cierto.

"Yo cuidaré de ella"

Idiota.

-Esta es la entrada –dijo Harry al fin y giró hacia los magos que esperaban atentos –Un hechizo de dispersión se activará en cuanto sea atravesada, pero puedo proteger 4 grupos. Remus guiará uno, Charlie irá al mando de otro, Fred y George atenderán uno más, y el resto irá conmigo.

-¿No se utiliza mucha energía para evitar una dispersión? –preguntó Remus con preocupación. Estaba ahí convencido de que ese ataque era una completa equivocación, muy especialmente por que Deborah (y por lo tanto Sirius) no habían asistido. Cosa que le pareció muy sospechosa –Quizá deberíamos regresar para trazar un plan.

-Puedes regresar si así lo quieres –siseó Harry –Yo entraré a ese lugar en este momento, así que debo saber si cuento contigo o no.

Remus apretó los labios.

Era cierto que jamás había visto a Harry tan seguro de realizar un ataque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Cuentas conmigo –dijo finalmente.

-Bien –Harry posó sus ojos en Draco -¿Podrías guiar otro grupo?

-Solo si vas a mi mando, Potter –aclaró el rubio enarcando una ceja.

-Lo guiaré yo –ofreció Hermione.

-No.

-Deja que haga algo –defendió Draco –No queremos que todos quieran ir a la tutela del Gran Harry Potter.

-Los grupos se harán al azar –Harry torció los labios –solo puedo sostener a unos cuantos conmigo. Los demás serán atraídos por la energía de los demás líderes.

-Deberíamos entrar ya –interrumpió Fred.

-Si –apoyó George –No importa el grupo. Venimos a ganar esta batalla.

Draco aplaudiría eso si no fuese por que los autores habían sido unos Weasley.

-En ese caso no hay nada que discutir –Harry miró de nuevo hacia la pared –Andando.

ººº

-¿Me llamó Mi lord?

Voldemort miró fijamente a su fiel cazador. Lucía elegante y seguro a pesar de estarse inclinando ante alguien más. Y la frialdad en su voz...

No se había equivocado al elegirlo.

-La entrada de nuestra base esta siendo traspasada –informó el horrible ser.

-¿Quiere que informe a su gente? –preguntó el cazador sin levantar la cabeza.

Voldemort dejó escapar una risotada.

-No, deja que el chico avance.

El cazador entreabrió los labios. Aun bajo la mascara pareció evidente su desacuerdo, pero se mantuvo respetuoso silencio hasta enderezar su esbelto cuerpo ante su señor.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Es tiempo... de mover los peones –susurró Voldemort.

-¿Peones?

-Una traición para el traidor –rió Voldemort ante la descabellada frase -, ponle en la línea. Yo confundiré a los grupos que se van formando, pronto comprenderán que no es sencillo invadir un territorio invadido por mi.

ºººº

El sitio en si parecía lo suficiente escabroso. Se trataba de un bosque de coniferas en donde una espesa niebla se esparcía por el sitio y una fría brisa se filtraba entre las ramas provocando sonidos que Remus no esperaba escuchar justo al invadir territorio enemigo.

Lo cierto es que no había esperado que el territorio enemigo fuese precisamente "así". Hubiese aceptado el interior de un imponente castillo protegido por maldiciones, incluso un área de la ciudad en donde tuvieran que avanzar por reducidas callejas. Cualquier otra cosa. Por que aunque ese bosque lucía tenebroso, no parecía ser el sitio donde Voldemort pudiera encontrarse.

Parecía más la guarida de peligrosas criaturas mágicas, no el sitio donde un mortífago aceptaría estar.

¿Y si era una trampa?

Remus había tenido que pelear con esa pregunta desde que atravesó la puerta y se vio separado del resto. No había bastado la energía de Harry para mantener grupos. Algo más fuerte los separó.

Una trampa... Eso explicaría la razón por la que Deborah se abstuvo a acompañarlos. Ella lo sabía y los había dejado ir.

Remus apretó los dientes ante la sola idea y avanzó entre los arbustos.

¿No se suponía que era un ataque sorpresa?

El agudo oído de Remus detectó algo y se detuvo en el acto.

Pasos.

Alguien se estaba acercando.

El hombre lobo aspiró un poco hasta percibir un aroma.

-Neville.. –susurró girando cu cuerpo hasta ver al regordete joven.

-Creí que no nos separaríamos –dijo el rubio con un murmullo.

-No tienes por que preocuparte –replicó Remus y miró de nuevo hacia el frente –Será mejor que avancemos. De nada sirve estar parados.

-Si.

ºººººº

Hermione levantó la barbilla. Hasta el momento se había mantenido sentada contra el tronco de ese árbol sin dejar de mirar el sitio. No por que no lo conociera. Se le hizo tan raro verse separada de... cualquier grupo, que pensó que su final había llegado.

Pero no fue así. No aun, en todo caso.

La morena se levantó con suavidad sacudiendo su túnica y suspiró. Sabía perfectamente el lugar al que podía ir, pero no entraba en sus planes.

-Debo encontrar a Harry – se dijo con determinación y levantó su varita –Tengo que acabar con esto de una buena vez.

ººººººº

-Debes quitar al licántropo de en medio.

El cazador sonrió y enderezó su fino cuerpo.

Por fin.

ººººººº

-Es imposible –farfulló George de mal humor –No puede ser que uno de los líderes este avanzando solo.

-Estoy seguro que tenemos la tercera parte de los hombres –Fred torció los labios –La repartición se hizo de manera indiscriminada, no pudimos recoger hombres de más. Alguien va solo, así que propongo que avancemos para reforzarlo.

-Avancemos –aceptó George –Solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo.

ººººººº

Deborah levantó la mirada a través del pulido cristal y arrugó la frente.

No. No a él.

La mujer giró para caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta tuvo que moverse un poco, pero no pudo evitar chocar con Sirius, quien le miró confundido.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Saldré.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Es evidente, pero ¿a donde? –él parpadeó -¿Con Harry?

-Ya te dije que Harry no necesita ayuda –ella bajó la mirada.

-Aun no entiendo cómo puedes saber eso.

-Solo lo sé –evadió ella y se mordió el labio inferios antes de abrazar a Sirius –Perdóname.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué?

Ella lo besó.

A través de los labios le arrebató la energía y se separó solo para verlo caer inconsciente.

-Por esto...

ººººººº

-No es el hechizo más genial que te he visto hacer –ironizó Draco haciendo a un lado una rama -¿No se supone que deberíamos e4star guiando a unos cuantos aurores?

-Evidentemente no estamos guiando a nadie –dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

-¿Eso es bueno?

-Depende –el moreno continuó avanzando –Es bueno si no nos han descubierto.

-A pesar de todo sigues siendo optimista –el rubio suspiró.

-A pesar que hemos sido fragmentados por un poder que me tomó por sorpresa, logré mantenerlos juntos.

Draco resopló a eso y deseó que el calor de sus mejillas no fuese rubor.

-¿A pesar de haber perdido a Granger?

-¿Y a quién crees que estamos buscando? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisita.

-Por un momento me hiciste creer que habíamos entrado a este lugar para atacarlo –ironizó el rubio -¿En qué estaría pensando?

Harry se detuvo para voltear y mirarlo.

-Mataremos a todo mortifago que se ponga en nuestro camino. Según puedo ver el sitio es bastante grande.

-Y peligroso... y desconocido... y poco visible... ¿Blaise no pudo trazarte un mapa? –interrumpió Draco -¿Cómo piensas a encontrar a la sabionda?

-Jamás he tenido problemas para encontrarla, no te preocupes.

-Yo no estoy preocupado.

ºººººº

Charlie retrocedió del sitio en el que había estado recostado y corrió con sigilo hasta donde esperaban unos hombres en absoluto silencio.

-Todo esta tranquilo –susurró –Me atrevería a decir que no se han enterado de la penetración.

El grupo que había acompañado a Charlie (numeroso, por cierto) avanzó hasta el primer punto de resistencia. Un grupo de mortifagos, que no parecían hacer nada especial. Magos de diversas edades.

-Debemos dejarlos fuera de combate...

-Ellos no harían eso de ser quienes atacaran –dijo un auror.

Charlie lo sabía, pero no estaba listo para ordenar a todo ese grupo de aurores que asesinaran.

-Solo debemos desmantelarlos. Si Harry puede encontrar al líder será más sencillo ya que no tendrá a nadie que atienda sus ordenes.

Los magos se miraron unos minutos. Después avanzaron.

ººººººº

Neville fue el primero en detenerse.

Lo hizo con esa muestra de torpeza que, Remus creyó, había perdido. Sin embargo fue justo lo que le hizo levantar la cabeza y ver esa figura pálida a mitad del sendero.

La primer resistencia.

Un mortífago vestido con una inusual túnica de color gris que parecía resplandecer son la luz artificial venida de... algún lugar. Cubría su rostro con una horrenda máscara blanca y el cabello dorado lucía atado a su espalda.

Un mortífago poco común, decidió Remus. Uno que no lucía como asesino a pesar de emanar esa aura de amenaza y ese penetrante olor a magia oscura.

¿Dónde había percibido ese aroma?

Le parecía bastante familiar.

Entonces Remus puso reconocerlo.

¡Claro!

Ya se había enfrentado a ese individuo.

... Y si no fuera por la intervención de los gemelos Weasley...

-El cazador... –murmuró con una tranquilidad que no sentía realmente.

-Lipin –saludó el cazador con voz burlona y cruzó los brazos -¿Hay alguien que pueda ayudarte esta vez? –movió su cara cubierta hacia Neville –Veo que no...

-Debes alertar a los demás –murmuró Remus a su acompañante -Ellos saben que estamos aquí.

El cazador soltó una carcajada.

-Soy el único que sabe de su invasión –dijo – Me ordenaron quitarte del camino, así que recomiendo que pienses en ti mismo.

Remus no tenía nada que decir a eso. Y no hubiese podido de todas maneras.

El primer movimiento resultó ineludible y un golpe en la parte interna de las rodillas le hizo caer para ser lanzado contra un árbol que fue derribado por el impulso.

Cuando atinó a sacar su varita vio al cazador muy cerca y un terrible dolor le atravesó el hombro antes de sentir que su cuerpo se enfriaba a una velocidad anormal.

El calor de su propia sangre se derramó en sus piernas.

Y después.

... después...

º º º

Harry se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

Todo estaba tan silencioso.

A esas alturas ya se había iniciado el ataque. ¿Era normal que hubiese tanto silencio?

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Draco al ver que se había detenido.

-Solo noto lo silencioso que es este lugar. Ya debieron percatarse de nuestro avance.

-¿Nuestro "sangriento avance"? –preguntó el rubio. Habían recorrido gran parte del sitio y matado a los mortifagos a su paso –No creo desear que un numeroso grupo de miserables nos detengan.

-No parece normal que avancemos tan fácil. ¿Lord Voldemort no protegerá su territorio?… Además este sitio es enorme.

Draco suspiró.

-Me parece que hemos estado avanzando cuesta arriba, ¿qué te parece si continuamos?, llegando a un sitio elevado podremos ver este lugar.

-Buena idea –Harry continuó avanzando con el rubio detrás de él -¿No te da la impresión que nuestro enemigo esta desorganizado?

-Debe estarlo para que esto sea tan fácil –aceptó Draco –Cualquiera diría que solo esperan a que llegues... Y como no te detienes a preguntar solo se mueren. Empiezo a sentirme inútil en todo esto.

-Aun estás débil.

-Si, he oído eso desde que salimos a este ridículo ataque . ojalá veamos un castillo, o algo, desde arriba. De nada servirá esto si no encontramos al jefe.

Harry no tenía la misma idea. Si Voldemort tenía la mínima cantidad de manos a su mando, tendrían ventaja. Al menos eso garantizaba que no los atacaría de manera sorpresiva de nuevo.

Pero prefirió guardarse su opinión justo al llegar a la punta de un acantilado.

Vaya. Jamás hubiese imaginado que se tratara de un sitio así.

Todo lo que podía ver era una enorme extensión de bosque con neblinaa su alrededor; seguro la protección del sitio.

Ahí solo había árboles y más árboles. En zonas lejanas se veían chispazos repentinos que Harry reconoció como hechizos y comprendió que se estaba llevando a cabo un enfrentamiento después de todo.

Draco se acercó también y avanzó un poco hasta la orilla. Notar la altura que habían ganado le resultó curioso, muy especialmente por que no sintió que ascendieran tanto.

-¿Estamos ganando?

-No lo sé. Mejor vamos a apoyar.

-¿No estamos buscando a Granger?

-Es posible que esté en combate.

-¿Haciendo qué? –ironizó Draco –¿Atacando con su arrolladora sabiduría?

-Quizá.

Harry comenzó a caminar para bajar por otro sendero. Su objetivo era llegar hasta esos destellos. Sin embargo una figura le hizo detenerse.

La figura de una joven.

Draco miró a Hermione con detenimiento hasta notar la seriedad de su mirada. Demasiado seria para estar frente a su mejor amigo.

-Por fin te encontré –siseó ella y apretó los labios para sacar su varita –Acabemos con esto.

Harry la miró confundido al ver esa varita en su dirección.

-¿A qué juegas, Granger? –preguntó Draco.

Hermione posó sus ajos en Draco como si apenas reparara en su presencia y con una velocidad impresionante petrificó su cuerpo.

-¿Hermione? –Harry frunció el ceño.

-Aun no entiendo el plan, Harry –musitó ella –Lord Voldemort quería aquello que más amas, pero no entiendo por qué.

El moreno palideció.

-¿Tu...?

-Yo le hable de Draco... Le dije cómo encontrarlos en esa cueva... Pero aun no entiendo cuál es la razón por la que lo estaban buscando.

Harry sintió un peso aplastante con esas palabras. Algo que le abofeteaba con una realidad que no podía aceptar pese a que ella misma lo estaba diciendo.

Por que no era cierto, ¿verdad?

Ella no...

Por un momento Harry no supo cómo reaccionar. Si fuera cualquier otro le habría matado simplemente, pero se trataba de ella. Se trataba de Hermione.

-Debe haber una equivocación... –farfulló Harry retrocediendo – Tu no puedes ser mi enemiga.

La muchacha apretó un poco los labios.

-Necesitas dudar de todos en esta guerra, Harry... Con Lord Voldemort al mando, cualquiera puede ser enemigo tuyo... incluso tus mejores amigos.

Eso no se oía bien. No para Harry.

De manera rápida echó un vistazo a la posición en la que permanecía la muñeca de Hermione. Solo con eso supo que no se trataría de un hechizo peligroso. A pesar de lo que ella estaba diciendo no tenía intención de matarlo. Quizá pretendía llevarlo a... algún lado con vida.

No. Eso no podía permitirlo.

Fue por eso que Harry inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella. Por la expresión que Hermione dejó ver, pudo comprender que ella no esperaba alguna clase de defensa.

La varita de la joven se levantó más y un chispazo emanó de ella.

Harry tuvo que moverse para eludir el disparo y un rozón que le sacó sangre de la sien, le hicieron ver que no se trataba de un hechizo común pese a que había sido hecho de manera premeditada. Y con un fuerte abrazo paralizó el cuerpo femenino logrando que la varita quedara apoyada justo a su espalda.

-Esto es ridículo, Hermione –siseó Harry -... y lo sabes.

-No es ridículo –gruñó ella –Suéltame.

-No.

-Desde aquí puedo matar a Malfoy –amenazó ella.

-Ya lo habrías hecho si quisieras –replicó el moreno.

Hermione apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de su amigo.

Era cierto. Ella no quería llevar todo eso tan lejos, pero...

-Lo siento... –susurró antes de girar y empujarlo con violencia a la orilla del acantilado. Harry pudo reaccionar y la soltó evitando que el peso los llevara al fondo a los dos. Sus pies quedaron justo a la orilla y una mano se había sujetado de manera firme a una piedra.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Guiaste a la resistencia hasta aquí. Es por ti que todos estos magos se han convertido en asesinos.

-Esta guerra requiere asesinos –dijo Harry.

-Yo también asesinaré –ella bajó la mirada –justo ahora.

La verdad es que eso no encajaba con la Hermione que Harry conocía. Ella no era alguien que hablara fácilmente de asesinar... no era... así.

Y cuando Harry estuvo analizando las causas de ese cambio, escuchó... ¿aplausos?

Si.

A espaldas de Hermione se vio un mago más.

Su figura se fue definiendo poco a poco hasta que Harry pudo reconocerlo.

Imposible.

-Has demostrado tu fidelidad a nuestro señor, Hermione.

Ella frunció el ceño y volteó, había un gesto de incredulidad en su cara hasta que apretó los labios.

-Aun no termino –dijo ella.

Harry maldijo. No era el mejor momento para estar a la orilla de un precipicio, mucho menos cuando ese mago se acercó hasta él y se sonrió antes de pisar la mano con la que sostenía todo su cuerpo. Le pasó por la mente sacar su varita, pero un movimiento así de violento podría hacerle caer irremediablemente, y ese no era su idea al lanzarse en combate.

A lo lejos vio que Draco comenzaba a moverse, cosa que le daba algo de ventaja, ya que significaba que comenzaba a librarse del hechizo de Hermione.

Si tan solo pudiera distraer un poco a esos dos...

-Tienes la esfera... –dijo la muchacha –Dámela.

-La esfera –Neville sonrió y extrajo un objeto transparente –fue muy útil en su momento, Hermione, pero ahora no lo es.

Un estallido provocado por dos hechizos hechos a mismo tiempo deslumbró el lugar.

Harry sintió que resbalaba irremediablemente justo cuando una brisa de aire pasó por encima de su cabeza. Tenía los ojos lastimados por la luz incandescente y solo podía sentir la arena de la orilla.

Demonios.

Una mano sujetó la suya.

La luz comenzaba a desvanecerse y Harry pudo abrir los ojos por fin para ver a Draco.

Solo a Draco.

-¿Hermione?

-Olvídate de ella –gruñó el rubio logrando subir a Harry.

Los brazos de Draco le apretaron justo cuando estuvo a salvo y Harry suspiró. De manera rápida miró el lugar. Ni ella, ni Neville.

Entonces se liberó del rubio para mirar hacia el fondo de la orilla del acantilado.

-Hermione...

Ella levantó la mirada. Con una mano se sujetaba de una roca y con la otra, ayudada de su varita, intentaba alcanzar la esfera de cristal.

Neville también estaba ahí. Se había colgado de un pie de ella.

-Tonto –ella sonrió –No deberías ser tan confiado...

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso –siseó Draco antes de ver que Harry se inclinaba de nuevo hacia la orilla -¡¡¿A dónde vas, idiota?!!

-Dame la mano –dijo a Hermione.

Ella parpadeó confundida y frunció el ceño.

-Malfoy pudo morir por mi culpa –dijo la chica -, no deberías intentar salvarme.

Hermione sintió un tirón a sus pies y se mordió los labios.

Neville podría trepar por su cuerpo.

Podría... salir con vida.

-He encontrado al traidor –Hermione sonrió a su amigo –Él es el culpable de que tanta gente halla muerto... Es quien ocasionó la muerte de Ron...

-No tiene que ocasionar la tuya también –gruñó Harry haciéndose más a la orilla.

-Yo misma ocasioné mi muerte –dijo ella con tranquilidad e ignoró la mano de Harry para estirarse en pos de esa esfera.

La esfera.

Ese artefacto mágico fue creado especialmente para ser tocado por aquel que supiera a la perfección el plan. Esa esfera tenía información valiosa. Si Hermione lograba obtenerla sabría la razón de lo que había estado ocurriendo con Harry.

-¡¡Hermione!!

Pero...

La muchacha gimió al sentir que se resbalaba más.

No podría alcanzarla con ese peso en su cintura.

-¿Estas dispuesto a salir con vida a costa de mi vida? –preguntó a Neville y estiró más la mano hacia la esfera.

-Él ya sabe que lo traicionaste –siseó Neville.

-Mataste a todo tu grupo al atravesar la puerta –acusó ella –Tu eres el traidor.

-Lo soy –aceptó el rubio y avanzó un poco más.

Hermione lo pensó muy rápido.

Apretó la varita con el puño y la hechizó para que se clavara de manera limpia en la cabeza de su enemigo. El movimiento que él causó al soltarse le hizo ligera la carga, pero le hizo perder el equilibrio y solo pudo abalanzarse hacia la esfera. La tomó con firmeza justo antes de comenzar a descender con esa velocidad mortal que arrancó un jadeo involuntario.

-¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!

Continuará...

**Sarita Kinomoto**: No, no fue para verte sufrir, pero veo que hubo algo de eso. Y no tarde en actualizar por venganza de lo que a Deborah compete, de veras no me alcanza el tiempo.

**Asosa76**: No, es que entrar en una batalla ya son palabras mayores... mejor darla por hecho, así menos líos. y lo de Harry y Draco... pues la verdad quería hacer lemon, pero mi coayudante estaba indispuesta, y como ya tenía mas del mes sin actualizar.... me aguanté las ganas. Me fracturé a principios de mes, si. Me operaron y todo bonito, lo malo es ke no podía estar mucho tiempo en mi PC, aparte se me descompuso el teclado, pero las cosas van para mejor, afortunadamente. Mil besos, prima.

**Cerdo Volador** –Yeah, me fui a la TNT en México y al día siguiente me fracturé. Eso alivianó la caída, jajajaja... me compre una taza con Haruka y Michiru, preciosas, y un montón de cosas más. Que bueno que te gustó el capi. A mi también me gustaron las cursilerías de turno.

**Gala Snape** Tada!!! Harry se ha dado cuenta de quién es el traidor. Espero recibir regalías por este capítulo.

**Dora** No, Hermione no intentará nada contra la pareja, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?. Aquí esta un capitulo más. Besos.

**Diabolik** Si, Blaise recibió lo que merecía. Y Hermione lo recibirá también. Besos.

**Diana Lily Potter** SI a Harry le dolera que ella sea la traidora. Muxo muxo. Pero bueno, confiemos en que lo supere.

**Devil Lady Hitokiri** No, como crees?? Abandonaré esto hasta que este terminado, promesa de escritora! Harry y Draco son una aglomeración de deliciosos problemas en mi humilde opinión. Además se necesitan. tampoco imagino lo que hicieron ese par de pervertidillos, tsk, un lemon menos, pero un capitulo más. Ylo demás se responde en este capitulo. Besos.

**Murtilla **Debbie solo estudia las posibilidades. Asi que no es de extrañar que quiera saber todo lo que concierna a Harry. Actualmente tiene una lucha feroz entre humana y sirena, habrá muchas cosas que la humana impulse. Y el cazador.... errrr... pues si y no... Zabini no supo manejar la espada, cierto. Aunque aki lo venció un descuido. Y Hermione no muere ni por Harry, ni por Draco.... Lo de Sirius.... pues si, no ha sido aporte, pero no deja de ser clave. Besos.

**Kendra Duvoa **No te apures, Harry resguarda su amistad. Y en cuanto a Debbie... aun puede pasar algo.

**Amaly Malfoy**. Es cierto, Harry ha tenido mucha suerte. Y la sigue teniendo!. Hermione no salió de la base, y Harry no sospecha de ella... bueno, algunas cosas se responden en este cap. Lucius un personaje sin razón de ser? No, kerida, no... aki todos tienen su razon de ser.... incluso Sirius. Asi ke solo te rogare paciencia, ya estamos rozando el final.


	34. Amor sin amor CORREGIDO

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Nota: **Línea dos.

Nota 2: Este capítulo se subió 2 veces. La verdad es que empiezo a notar lo rebuscado de la narración, simplemente creo que quedará absolutamente claro, pero si no es así, creo que debe replantearse.

Desde luego no se cambió mucho. Debo empezar a recordar que el que yo sepa cada secreto no implica que entiendan todas y cada una de las rebuscadas pistas entre la trama. Así que ofrezco mi mas sincera disculpa a Nieves, Amaly Malfoy, a Kendra Duvoa (aunque ella si pareció entender un poco) y a Cerdo Volador (quien no hallo el capítulo por que ya lo había borrado) y a los que también hallan leído.

Amaly, estuve buscando los errores de los que me hablas y me halle con frases cortadas. Generalmente solo son dedazos, pero ahora estaba más grave. Me pregunto si mi teclado en verdad esta diseñado para ayudarme. Bueno, no espero que todo este en perfecto orden, pero he revisado y parece que ya no están esas horribles oraciones incomprensibles o frases incompletas. Gracias.

Como agregado final insistiré en mi nota... No tengo tiempo de responder a los reviews pasado, de veras me apena mucho, muy especialmente por que es algo de lo que disfruto. Y si el tiempo es benevolente conmigo, subiré un especial para ustedes dedicado a la navidad.

Mil gracias por su comprensión y ahora si. A leer!!!

Nota extra: No maten a la autora, es víctima de las circunstancias.

**Treinta y cuatro: Amor sin amor.**

Llegó de repente.

Remus solo vio ese brillo dorado, tan característico de ella y la esfera envolvió un radio de casi tres metros, impidiendo que el cazador continuara atacando.

La verdad agradeció eso.

Era la ayuda por la que había rogado (aun si venía de ella).

Ya podría atender la herida que habían logrado hacerle. En ese momento le interesó atacar al mortífago con ayuda de ella.

Pero...

Eso jamás entró en los planes de Deborah y Remus lo supo al recibir el segundo golpe.

Curiosamente no había dolido.

La vio acercarse con ese gesto lleno de ternura y de nuevo se sintió conmovido por tanta belleza en un ser tan traicionero.

En ese momento se sintió capaz de correr para abrazarla, pero... la herida había acentuado el efecto de la primera y las piernas le fallaron haciéndole caer a los pies de la sirena.

¿Sería así como lo había planeado?

¿Había dejado saber que no iría solo para estar fuera de sospecha?

Si eso era correcto ella había sido muy astuta.

Sin embargo había algo que perturbó a Remus.

Pese a la acción, ella no parecía estar satisfecha.

Se veía tan... triste.

¿Por qué?

La verdad es que Remus no tenía mucho ánimo de preguntar, de cualquier forma.

Pese a estar a salvo del cazador, quien miraba atento la escena, se sintió desfallecer hasta que ella se arrodilló a su lado para colocar su cabeza en las piernas femeninas.

-Imagino que todo esto sale de tu comprensión –dijo ella. Remus asintió. Como deseaba matarla –Todo esto empezó desde que Sirius se te confesó –ella sonrió – Yo lo vi, fui testigo de ello.

Lo sabía también. Pero aun no lo entendía. De hecho no recordaba que ella expresara enfado por ser testigo accidental de esa confesión. Y la verdad un tiempo después se encargó de aceptar a Sirius, así que no comprendía.

Un suave viento agitó las hojas de los árboles arremolinándolas cerca de la tierra, justo donde se veía pintada de carmín, manchada con sangre.

Sangre. Había sangre en la tierra suelta.

-Jamás entendiste lo importante que fue convertirme en tu igual –continuó ella –Tu aparición fue decisiva... Tu dándome la muestra. Tu, que no te rendiste y seguías buscando un lugar en este asqueroso mundo.

-¿Yo hice eso?

La sangre no dejaba de emanar.

Una herida en el pecho era la culpable.

Una herida abierta con sangre. Sangre contaminada por magia negra que fue usada como arma. Sangre a la que él no pudo escapar por más agilidad que utilizó.

Y fue herido.

Fue herido de manera mortal.

... Lo sabía...

Y realmente pensó que moriría a manos de su oponente.

Pensó que moriría a manos del cazador.

... pero...

-No llegarás a imaginar lo mucho que lo odié...

Esa voz. Su voz. Llena de esa magia animal que solo la sirena podía tener. Combinada con ese aroma salado exaltando cada fibra erótica que pudiera tener. Hermosa, aun en ese momento, simplemente hermosa.

-... ¿lo... odiaste?...

La vida se le estaba drenando. No podía explicarlo de otra manera.

Simplemente estaba muriendo.

Pero entonces... ¿de que sirvió que ella llegase a tiempo?

¿No había ido a salvarle la vida?

¿Y Neville?

Remus gimió entendiendo, parte, de lo que estaba pasando.

-Tu... sabías...

-... No necesitas eso ahora, Remus.. –suspiró ella y su mano apretó de nuevo en la herida –Ya no es necesario que te preocupes por nada...

¿Por nada?

-...¿Vas a dejarme morir?

Ella sollozó.

Maldita sea.

Como la odió en ese momento.

La odió tanto que deseó ser bañado por la luz de la luna, aun si no era tiempo, para destrozar ese hermoso cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas.

-... ¿por qué?

Entonces ella rió.

Una risa consternada que hablaba de locura o de... ¿La sirena? ¿Eso era la sirena?

-¿Debbie?... No... entiendo...

-Sirius confesó que te amaba y no te dio tiempo a reaccionar. Yo le di tiempo, Remus –gimió ella – Yo le di tiempo para que volviera a ti, pero no lo hizo... Prefirió engañarte con esa mentira. ¡Nos engañó a los dos!

Remus sintió que el frío se le filtraba en los huesos de manera dolorosa.

-.... no... entiendo...

¡Era verdad!

¡No entendía!

No entendía nada.

-... Yo intente no odiarlo –continuó ella –Intente no hacerlo por que era a quien amabas, pero no pude... No pude, Remus...

¿Y por eso... lo iba a dejar morir?

-...¿enton—ces... por qué?

-¡Por que a quien amo es a ti! ... Ver que Sirius te había lastimado hizo hervir mi sangre...¡Así que tenía que pagar lo que te hizo con el mismo dolor! –exclamó ella con furia -¡Tenía que sufrir el mismo desamor!

¿Qué?

Entonces ella...

-Pero para eso... –ella frotó sus labios en los de Remus -... debía dejar que se enamorara de mí...

Remus desvió la cara, incapaz de seguir escuchando.

-Yo iba a morir por ti... –susurró ella –Iba a darlo todo por ti... Y te lo dejaría a él... Te lo dejaría junto con mis hijos, pero... no puedo...

-La humana quería... –musitó Remus –Tu no... La sirena no quiere compartir algo suyo con nadie... Antes prefiere matarlo o... dejarlo morir...

-Lo siento... ¡Lo siento tanto, Remus!

-No... No lo sientes... –replicó él –Lo disfrutas...

Ella sollozó de nuevo.

-Por eso lo odio –gruñó ella – Por eso me odio... Y por eso debo salir ganadora de esta guerra.

-¿Aun con tanto... odio... has podido amarme?

-Tu eres como yo, Remus... Ambos somos criaturas... Somos parecidos.

-Aun cuando ambos seamos criaturas, no soy como tu.

Ella lo miró. Sus ojos dorados parecían reflejar confusión e incredulidad. Era una mezcla de emociones que maravilló a Remus ya que era la prueba de que la humana aun estaba ahí.

¿Y cuando no estuviera?

-... Debbie... ¿en verdad me amas? ¿Todo en ti me ama?

-... si...

Cuando la humana desapareciera Remus perdería todo. Aun más que la propia vida.

-... no lo mates...

Ella lo miró. Sus ojos parecían brillar de furia, pero no dijo nada. Apretó los labios, pero no mostró su enojo.

-... Remus...

-... ¡no lo mates! –repitió él -¡Promételo!

-... no... –replicó ella entre dientes.

-¡Entonces no podré creer que me amas! –gritó Remus, quizá con desesperación. Quizá con enfado. Quizá con tristeza y demasiada debilidad.

Ella desvió la mirada.

Lo había estado planeando todo y Remus lo sabía ahora. Le estaba pidiendo que arruinara un magnífico plan y lo sabía.

¿Ella aceptaría?

Era lo menos que merecía por dar su vida, ¿no?

Era lo menos que merecía por que ella le había arrebatado a ese ser que mas amaba aunque ahora dijera que lo había hecho por él y llorase justo cuando estaba por morir. Ella que podría salvarle la vida pero que no lo haría por que su egoísmo era superior al amor.

¿Al menos le daría eso?

Por favor... solo eso.

-¿Solo eso? –preguntó ella -¿Aun cuando te causó tanto dolor? ¿Aun cuando se convirtió en mi prioridad y planee todo esto para matarlo? ¿Solo eso quieres, Remus?

-Aun la sirena no podría matar a su propia familia.

Ella frunció el ceño.

Remus lo sabía. Sabía que ella no podría matar a...

-Lo prometo...

La sangre no paraba. Pero ya no importaba. Ya no importaba Remus y se dejó abrazar por ella.

Pudo ser clave de la victoria. Pudo hacer mucho por la Orden, pero había preferido dejarse ganar por un amor no correspondido.

Lo que Remus jamás concibió y lo que hubiese querido enseñarle también.

Que triste. Una criatura tan magnífica que había negado su humanidad había sido ganada por algo tan... trivial.

Deborah se levantó.

Una capa transparente cubría unos metros alrededor de ella y de Remus.

Afuera estaba él.

El cazador.

Aquel que liberaría el poder de la sirena. Aquel que le miraba con seriedad pese a que la máscara cubría su rostro.

-A Lord Voldemort le regocijará ver la pérdida de tu identidad –dijo el cazador con burla.

-Seguramente –aceptó ella –Tal como le divierte la tuya.

El cazador permaneció quieto.

-No quisiste que lo matara, pero lo dejaste morir...

-Iba a morir de todas maneras –ella restó importancia.

-Creí que por ser criaturas tan diferentes, deberían ser enemigos.

-Mi único enemigo espera en casa... en mi lecho.

-¿De qué lado estás, Deborah Potter?

-De mi lado...

El cazador dejó escapar una risotada y giró conciente de que no podría atravesar esa poderosa esfera que protegía a la criatura.

Ya llegaría su turno.

Y entonces la mataría.

Deborah permaneció en silencio mientras se marchaba.

¿El cazador?

-No lo sabía... –siseó ella y posó sus ojos en dirección norte –Antes de eliminar a los nuevos inconvenientes, debo encargarme de los viejos inconvenientes... –sonrió –Hermione... Solo tu podrías salir viva de una caída así, no encuentro la manera correcta de reaccionar a eso.

ººº

-¡Vamos!

Draco miró al moreno con una mueca de fastidio.

-¿"Vamos"? –repitió -¿a dónde?

-A buscarla.

-¿Qué?

La verdad es que no era la manera en que esperaba verlo reaccionar. Había consumido valiosos minutos permaneciendo a la orilla de ese acantilado, aun con el brazo estirado. Como si eso fuese a lograr que Granger regresara.

Su quietud e incredulidad exasperaron a Draco, pero no obtuvo reacción hasta ahora.

-¿Estas loco? –bramó el rubio –Granger no pudo sobrevivir a una caída así.

-Hermione encontraría la manera –dijo el moreno.

-¿La manera? ¡Clavó su varita en el ojo de ese idiota! ¿Como encontraría la manera?

-¡Hermione encontraría la manera! –insistió el moreno.

Que idiota. Confiar tanto en una bruja que no tenía habilidad más que para aprenderse libros completos.

-Esta bien, vamos por Granger.

Se escuchaba sencillo.

Debería serlo.

Pero Draco se detuvo en seco notando que las circunstancias habían cambiado. El camino frente a ellos lucía irregular, distinto a como lo había visto hace poco.

-No podemos pasar por aquí.

-No tengo tiempo para tomar otro camino –dijo Harry con necedad. Si duda habría notado también esa nueva irregularidad. –Ella tendrá algo qué decir... y quiero estar ahí para escucharlo.

Así que el necio moreno atravesó la barrera que Draco no había querido traspasar. Como lo había esperado desapareció a algún extraño destino. Y lo odió por ser tan asombrosamente estúpido cuando se encontraba deprimido.

Harry los había separado por Granger.

Bueno.

Al menos debía intentar seguirlo.

Así que Draco atravesó también la barrera sintiendo la energía sobre su cuerpo.

Al lugar al que llegara sería mejor que estar ahí sin hacer nada.

-----------------

Sus pasos se escucharon debido a que el peso de su cuerpo aplastó las hojas secas que estaban en el suelo. Sin embargo no alertó a la jovencita.

Ella no podía darse cuenta de todas maneras. Muy seguramente el golpe había dañado de manera muy grave por el interior de su piel. No había bastado que alcanzara el cuerpo del traidor para recuperar su varita y convocar ese hechizo que intentó hacer flotar su cuerpo.

Pero la velocidad de la caída fue mucha y el peso demasiado para un hechizo tan simple, pese al envidiable nivel de la bruja.

Seguramente Hermione tenía bastantes huesos rotos. Probablemente tenía demasiadas heridas internas y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el desenlace llegara.

Desde luego Deborah no pensaba esperar a que ese momento llegara. Hermione podría darle otra sorpresa.

Además... había recuperado la esfera.

Su decisión de no intervenir se había arruinado por el cambio de planes de Lord Voldemort con respecto a Remus. Sin embargo no veía el problema en aprovechar.

Deborah caminó hasta donde estaba Hermione y se sentó acomodando su maltratado cuerpo sobre sus pernas. Ella gimió debido al dolor que ese movimiento le provocó y un nuevo hilo de sangre emanó de una fea herida, al lado de su cuello.

No se veía bien, pero no estaba lo sufriente mal.

Con suavidad apartó el cabello castaño y enmarañado del rostro femenino.

Respiraba de manera acompasada. Simplemente lenta.

No sería difícil salvarle la vida.

... Pero...

... si no había salvado a Remus, no la salvaría a ella.

Deborah estiró la mano para intentar abrir los dedos de Hermione, justo con los que apretaba la esfera. Notó resistencia por parte de ella. No quería darle la esfera.

No la culpaba. Había arriesgado todo por esa esfera: amistad, vida, amor... No la dejaría tan fácilmente.

Por que Deborah lo sabía. Hermione no se había enlistado en el bando enemigo para hacer daño a Harry. Su verdadera intención fue encontrar a ese traidor que los entregaba a cada intento por organizarse. Ese que interesaba a Lord Voldemort sobre los sentimientos de los que Harry parecía haberse liberado y el que iba en busca de debilidades.

Todo ello entraba en un plan elaborado y la esfera era la clave.

Esa esfera había absorbido el plan maestro. Deborah la había diseñado con esa trampa para que Hermione lo descubriera y le dijera a Harry.

Era una trampa que la humana había puesto con la esperanza de que la sirena no la descubriera.

Tonta.

Deborah forzó la esfera para mirarla. El plan estaba explicitado, tal como esperaba, Hermione ya debía saberlo. Quizá el conocimiento de tan magnífico plan le motivó a vivir. Ella sabía que Harry no podría con eso. Comprendió que ya había completado una parte importante de las expectativas de Lord Voldemort.

Así que la morena luchó por salir con vida con la esperanza de recuperarse de esa horrenda caída e ir a decirle.

Por eso debía morir.

Un jadeo llamó la atención de Deborah, bajó la mirada y descubrió que Hermione había despertado.

-Lo hiciste muy bien –alabó Deborah acariciando el cabello –Tu plan funcionó, Hermione... Descubriste al traidor y el verdadero plan.

Ella parpadeó. Su mirada parecía reflejar alivio pese al dolor.

-Esta esfera absorbió los pensamientos de aquel que sabía el plan –Deborah levantó la palma de la mano, donde descansaba el artefacto –Es el lo único que accedí a ayudarte.

Hermione intentó hablar, pero la adulta no se lo permitió.

-No gastes fuerzas inútilmente –recomendó –Debbie –Debería bastarte que has encontrado al culpable de tu novio, por que no harás nada más –apretó su mano destruyendo la esfera.

Hermione miró eso con sorpresa. Un halo de comprensión brilló en sus ojos y emitió angustia.

-Lo siento, Hermione –Debbie se inclinó para besar la frente –tu también debes morir.

Las cosas continuaban con su celoso curso. Justo el que ella había planeado.

Claro. Solo había una excepción en todo eso, pero todo lo demás seguía en pie.

Un tacto helado comenzó a helar la piel de la muchacha.

Poco a poco.

Suavemente y de manera tan sutil que la muerte llegó como un adormecedor sueño.

El dolor se estaba calmando.

Se iba.

Debbie se levantó cuando todo terminó.

Una presencia más llamó su atención y el aroma del cazador llegó a su nariz.

No estaba lejos.

En realidad no le importaba lo que hiciera, pero...

Una persona como él no se uniría a aquello que tanto odiaba sin una buena razón. Y Debbie tenía idea de cuál sería esa razón.

Así que se planteó la posibilidad de seguirlo.

Un enfrentamiento con un ser tan poderoso no sería sencillo y lo evitaría con todo gusto.

Sin embargo era algo que no podría evitar.

-----------------------------

Un hechizo de dispersión.

Sencillo y ridículo en verdad, pero brillante si daba resultados como esos.

Draco pensó que estar en ese sitio era aun más inútil a esperar a Harry, sin embargo permanecer estático en un sitio que se movía tan constantemente no era conveniente.

Así que simplemente caminó.

Avanzó por el sitio hasta encontrarse con alguien.

Un mago peculiar.

Un porte elegante que Draco reconocería y que le sorprendió.

Sin embargo el extraño no hizo movimiento alguno. Parecía amenazador, pero no hizo movimiento alguno.

Más bien parecía interesado en observarle, aun a través de esa máscara blanca. Parecía... fascinado.

-Draco Malfoy...

Su voz...

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Imposible. Tu estás muerto.

La máscara cayó a los pies del mago.

Draco se vio reflejado en la neutra expresión que ese hombre presentaba. Se vio atrapado en sus ojos y comprendió que estaba en problemas, muy especialmente por ese aroma oscuro que emanaba.

-Soy el cazador... –murmuró el hombre. -..., tu padre...

continuará...


	35. Lágrimas y sangre

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Nota: **Línea dos.

**Treinta y cinco: Lágrimas y sangre. **

Un cúmulo de emociones invadió a Draco en ese momento.

Amor, protección, honor, orgullo, miedo...

Mucho miedo.

Todas ellas. Todas en el justo momento al volver a ver a su padre.

No habían confirmado nada, cierto, pero quién viviría tras ser descubierto traidor a los ojos de Lord Voldemort. Y ahora se encontraba con que vivía.

Su padre vivía.

Pero no sabía si eso debería alegrarle.

En verdad no lo sabía.

Y el verlo ahí, quieto y serio, sin expresión de alegría, le hacía saber que no estaba bien.

-No te preocupes ya –dijo Lucius –Todo terminará... Como con Audiel... Todo terminará...

Palabras frías, como las que ya conocía, pero llenas de un significado que hizo estremecer a Draco, solo al entenderlas.

Imposible.

No había sido así, ¿no?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Audiel?

-Fuiste tu... –comprendió Draco –Tu sangre dominó la sangre de Audiel. Mi madre no pudo realizar ese hechizo. Tuviste que ser tu...

Lucius sonrió. Con burla, con amargura. Las emociones se acumulaban en su bello rostro sin que pudiera contenerlas.

Eran emociones claras, pero incomprensibles para Draco. Cada una de ellas hablaba de cosas que pudieron pasar, cosas que no sabía y que le hacían odiarlo y compadecerlo a la vez.

Pero...

Si tan solo le explicara lo que estaba pasando... Si tan solo...

-Si la madre de Audiel hubiese quedado con vida yo no habría tenido que ser quien lo matara, ella misma lo habría hecho. –siseó Lucius.

-¡No somos de esa clase de bárbaros! –exclamó Draco –Tu mismo me lo enseñaste, padre.

-No tienes derecho a defenderte con mis enseñanzas –bramó Lucius con fiereza -¡No cuando eres quien enloda el honor de la familia!

Draco parpadeó. Eso no lo esperaba.

¿Por qué le decía eso?

-Audiel mereció morir desde que se abandonó a ese enfermizo amor, yo solo esperé el momento adecuado.

-¿Amor? –musitó el joven -¿Murió por haber amado?

-Habría dado la vida por ti –dijo Lucius con cariño -, por los dos –aclaró -. Mi sangre, mi descendencia Malfoy, mis hijos. ¡¡Pude soportar cualquier cosa por ambos!!

Draco entendió entonces.

-Fuiste capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por amor –acusó -, incluso seguir a mi madrina al bando oscuro, pero no te parece adecuado si yo hago lo mismo por que no es una mujer.

-No habría podido decirlo mejor –Lucius sonrió –Acepté que mi cuerpo fuera usado por Lord Voldemort solo para matarlos a ustedes... Es mejor terminar con los últimos Malfoy a verlos ensuciar el nombre de esta manera.

Draco sonrió. Jamás lo había hecho cuando su padre le reprendía, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-El fin justifica los medios, padre –siseó y sacó su varita –Audiel pudo tener ingenuos planes con respecto a Potter, pero yo soy diferente.

-No quiero escuchar esos planes –dijo Lucius sacando su varita también –El plan de Lord Voldemort es que mueras y así será.

------

Harry se detuvo de seco cuando la vio.

No estaba con vida. Pudo saberlo tan solo apreciar esa tranquila expresión en su rostro.

Fue sin dolor, lo sabía. Hermione no debió sufrir, no mucho (en todo caso), y aun con la muerte se había dado tiempo de tranquilizarse.

La sangre bañaba el sitio, aunque la mayoría no le pertenecía a ella.

Era de Neville.

Su cuerpo se había reventado por el golpe y lucía una tosca apariencia de miembros unidos por cartílagos y piel, todo partido por las filosas rocas bañadas con vísceras y carne.

Ella no.

Había logrado encontrar la manera, como Harry había predicho, y suavizó la caída.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Harry se acercó y se arrodilló para levantarla con cuidado.

Su piel se sentía tan fría.

El moreno deslizó su mirada hasta una mano de ella, precisamente la que prefirió tomar esa esfera antes que agarrarse en ese momento en que Harry le suplicó.

No había nada.

¿Había muerto por nada?

Harry deseó que Neville estuviera con vida, así podría matalo por eso.

El muchacho hundió la cara en el cuello de su amiga y suspiró.

-Lo siento...

Le había prometido protegerla, pero al final fue ella quién lo protegió. Ella sabía que intentarían matarlo y se adelantó, pese a que lo confundiría.

Le había fallado a Hermione, como le falló a Ron.

... Al menos no debía fallarle a él...

Harry levantó la mirada en busca de Draco.

No estaba.

¿No había avanzado detrás de él?

Demonios.

El muchacho se incorporó tras depositar a Hermione y se pasó la mano por el alborotado cabello.

Tendría que encontrarlo

----------

Fred miró a su hermano George y apretó los labios.

-Murió a causa del segundo golpe -dijo levantándose -estaba desprevenido, debió estar enfrentando a alguien.

-Remus es capaz de enfrentar a dos personas –George se veía desconcertado.

-No estas –Fred hizo una señal a los hombres que estaban a sus ordenes –Lo que si es extraño es que halla luchado solo, estoy seguro que el grupo de aurores se dividió en tres grupos.

-Quizá con Harry –aventuró George.

-Eso espero –se sinceró Fred –Vamos.

-------

No había forma de evitar el enfrentamiento y Draco lo sabía.

Ambos estaban ahí, luchando por aquello que creían correcto, y, aunque uno estuviese equivocado, no darían marcha atrás.

Era un duelo padre – hijo donde se habían puesto muchas cosas en juego. Ambos peleaban por el honor de su familia, pero solo uno de ellos lo sabía. Y no lo diría. Su orgullo era más fuerte que el amor que le profesaba a su oponente y no perdería valioso tiempo intentando convencerle. Por que sabía, también, que no lo escucharía. Lo conocía bien.

Draco apretó los labios. Tenía enfrente a aquel que le había enseñado todo lo referente a combate. Todas las trampas, todas las facilidades, la fuerza... Todo lo había aprendido de él.

Antes tuvieron enfrentamientos, todos desastrosos para él, el aprendiz. Tuvo que aprender cautela del hombre que siempre tuvo cautela. Se obligó a ser ágil para acercarse al hombre ágil y su cuerpo adquirió fuerza y resistencia sólo para acercarse al nivel de su padre.

¿Qué resultó entonces?

Jamás lo superó.

Por eso se dejo reeducar por su madrina. Aquella que igualaba a Lucius Malfoy en combate aunque fuese inferior como bruja. La mujer que mereció admiración (y amor) por parte de su padre.

-Elige arma -dijo Draco con seguridad.

Lucius sonrió. Extendió su mano derecha, donde sostenía su varita mágica y la transfiguró en esa elegante y filosa espada que Draco conocía perfectamente.

Claro. ¿Qué otra arma? Su padre era el mejor con la espada.

Draco sacó su varita y la transfiguró en espada. Correspondió al elegante saludo y tensó su cuerpo a espera del primero golpe.

Jamás fue buena idea.

El movimiento veloz que antecedió la primera estocada provocó un choque de espadas donde el menor de los Malfoy perdió el equilibrio al sostener el filo y evitar que aquella arma se acercara a su cuello.

No era la mejor forma de comenzar.

Draco dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre la tierra para apoyar la espada y aventar a su padre a unos metros ayudado de sus píes. Se incorporó y otro golpe chocó contra su espada.

Era superior a como lo recordaba.

¿Por qué?

No era así antes.

Nunca... golpeaba con esa fuerza.

Un corte en la mejilla de Draco, acompañado de un golpe le hicieron comprender que eso no terminaría bien. La fuerza lo azotó contra el tronco de un árbol al que tuvo que abrazarse para no caer y sintió correr su propia sangre por la herida.

-¡Al menos muere con honor, Draco! -bramó Lucius -¡Muere como un Malfoy! ¡Pelea!

-No tengo planeado morir, padre -susurró Draco al enderezarse y sonrió con burla -pero, no puedo vencerte.

-Si no me vences te mataré...

No era una amenaza burda y socarrona. Era simplemente una promesa. Promesa que Lucius Malfoy cumpliría sin tocarse el corazón, aun si iba contra su único hijo.

Era su heredero. Su único heredero.

Y en el fondo... Draco sabía que le dolía.

Pero no se detendría.

Su honor familiar era más importante que la vida de su hijo y lo limpiaría aunque los Malfoy desaparecieran. Por que prefería que la familia muriera a que el apellido se perdiera por una pareja homosexual.

Y Draco lo sabía también.

En todo caso.... si Lucius resultaba con vida podría volver a reintegrar a su familia. Aun no era tarde para él.

Oh, pero Draco en verdad no tenía planeado morir.

No ahí.

¡No bajo mano de su propio padre!

El muchacho apretó la espada y lanzó un aguerrido golpe contra el filo de su padre.

Las espadas se tensaron. La fuerza que imprimía cada uno de ellos hacía rechinar ambos filos deslizando hacia un lado y otro con peligrosas intenciones.

Sin embargo fue un golpe en la frente lo que hizo que Draco perdiera la posición y lo lanzó de nuevo al suelo, sobre las filosas rocas que le sacaron sangre de las rodillas.

No se había equivocado.

Era más... fuerte.

Entonces Draco comprendió que ese hombre ya no era su padre.

Aquel que no se tocó el corazón para hacer a Audiel ese horrible hechizo debía tener aun más poder.

¿Qué fue lo que su padre dijo?

_"Acepté que mi cuerpo fuera usado por Lord Voldemort solo para matarlos a ustedes..."_

El rubio frunció el ceño incorporándose del suelo, afortunadamente el golpe no lo había aturdido lo suficiente para hacerle tirar la espada.

De manera rápida aspiró el aroma del ambiente y apretó los labios.

Magia oscura.

El hedor era intenso, insoportable, pero no lo había notado.

Era la magia oscura que usó la sangre de Audiel. La magia oscura que le daba a su padre más poder y lo ponía en una penosa desventaja.

¿Cómo se combatía eso?

Un relámpago veloz le rozó el brazo rasgando la preciosa túnica y la piel blanca.

Draco alcanzó a hacerse para atrás, pero el calor húmedo en su brazo le hizo comprender que no había evitado la herida.

Audiel había muerto a manos de él. Draco prefirió matarlo a que alguien más lo hiciera por que protegía su honor Malfoy.

¿Su padre estaba haciendo lo mismo?

Audiel pudo agradecerlo, pero...

-¡¡No vas a matarme!! –gritó enfadado y se lanzó contra su padre.

Lo hizo esquivando una estocada más. Acercándose a su cuerpo hasta clavar la espada en un muslo.

Muy abajo.

Demonios.

Pero al menos debía restarle velocidad, ¿no?

Draco sintió que una mano se enredaba de manera brutal en su cabello y tiró de la espada para hacer una herida más. Desde ahí podría clavarla en el sitio correcto, podría acabar con todo eso.

Pero descubrió horrorizado que la espada estaba atascada y una risotada por parte de su padre le hizo comprender que lo había hecho mal.

La sangre que manó de la herida recién hecha se transformó en tentáculos vivientes de sangre coagulada que rodearon aun más la espada y evitaron que se moviera.

La sangre.

Esa era su arma.

Era eso lo que Audiel había logrado controlar para permitir que Draco lo matara.

El rubio gimió ante el dolor que causaba la presión en su cabeza e irremediablemente fue arrancado de su espada para ser arrojado una vez más contra un árbol que le lastimó la espalda.

El dolor era...

¿Iba a morir ahí?

¿Después de todo su sacrificio?

... después de todo...

-... Harry... –se mordió el labio inferior.

Idiota. Al final había sido un idiota.

¿No juró protegerlo?

¡¡No era él quien debía morir en esa guerra!!

¡¡No!!  
-¿"Harry"? –preguntó Lucius con desprecio mientras su sangre maldita desencajaba la espada de su muslo y avanzaba ignorando el líquido que no dejaba de manar para regarse en el suelo y transformarse en más tentáculos vivientes en busca de unirse -¿Ya llamas por su nombre a ese asqueroso muchacho?... ¡¡¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo, Draco?!! ¿Por qué?

Draco miró a su furioso padre.

Podía entenderlo.

En verdad podía entenderlo, pero...

-Ya te dije que... –gimió al sentir que uno de los tentáculos le atrapaban el cuerpo para elevarlo -... no es lo que piensas...

Lucius mostró una expresión desencajada por la furia y aventó de nuevo a su hijo por los aires.

Draco alcanzó a ponerse de pie. Tambaleante.

-¡¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES QUE PIENSE CUANDO VEO A MI HIJO REVOLCÁNDOSE CON OTRO CHICO?!! -gritó con furia - ¡¡Yo lo habría resistido todo!! –apretó los puños - ¡Fui atrapado por traicionar a Lord Voldemort, pero habría resistido todo!... –los labios le temblaban por el odio – Entonces... él me lo mostró... Potter y tu... Juntos... ¡Besándose!

Oh, si... Draco sabía a lo que se refería.

La noche en que le confesó a Harry que lo amaba, la misma noche que se efectuó ese sangriento ataque a Hogwarts. El ataque que había impedido que le hiciera el amor.

No lo sabía.

No sabía que su padre había visto eso.

Y se sintió avergonzado.

La sangre había atrapado su cuerpo y ahora hacia presión.

Dolía.

-No... –jadeó por falta de aire –No es lo que... parece....

Lucius lo aventó de nuevo, ciego de furia por esas ingenuas palabras.

-¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡No quiero escucharlo!!

Lucius tomó su espada para hacer más cortes de su cuerpo. De ellos manaron más tentáculos que danzaron a espera de ser usados.

Entonces tiró la espada.

El hedor se hizo insoportable y Draco sintió dolor por respirar ese aire contaminado.

Dolía. Todo dolía.

Cerró los ojos cuando vio que la sangre avanzaba hacia él con esa sorprendente velocidad. Cerró los ojos al comprender que no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Y en cuestión de segundos escuchó un jadeo de dolor y sintió el líquido caliente en su pecho.

Había acabado, ¿no?

-... padre... –susurró bajito.... no por ello sin cariño.

Continuara...

**Cocojajas**: Debo agradecer la paciencia, en verdad. Me gusta corregir si las cosas no son claras, a menos que esa halla sido mi negra intención, así que si te vuelves a hallar con algo así, siéntete libre de hacérmelo saber. Gracias por leer y dejarte tiempo para los mensajes.

**Amaly Malfoy**: Debbie amaba a Remus, pero sabía que Remus amaba a Sirius, así que respetó eso... es una cursilería de "si tu eres feliz, yo lo seré también", pero... Sirius salió con cierta _burrada _que lastimó a Remus y ya de paso lo hizo de una enemiga. Y por si fuera poco Sirius decidió elegirla a ella para olvidar a Remus. En realidad todo es plan de Debbie, incluso matar a Remus, por que cuando ella deje a Sirius no le dará nada por qué vivir... Nada, en serio... Sin embargo también es por orgullo propio y egoísmo reciente... Si ella no puede tener a Remus nadie lo tendrá, así que lo más fácil (dado que Remus ama a Sirius) es matarlo. Y ya no matara a Sirius, una promesa es una promesa... aunque en estas circunstancias morir era lo más piadoso, al menos eso creo yo... Ah, y es la sirena XD.

El traidor... siempre fue Neville. Hermione hace el papel que hizo Severus. Ella buscaba a Neville (antes de saber que era él) y la verdadera naturaleza del plan. Lo de Lucius se explica aquí, así que lo dejaré así. Y eso de que Harry pierda la batalla.... uis... lo dejaré para más adelante. Haces bien en esperar a que acabe. No te rindas hasta leer la palabra "fin".

**Kendra Duvoa**: Si, ella siempre fue mala leche (como diría mi adorable Shizuka), pero todo tiene su respetable razón, y aun falta saber las de ella (si, hay mas).

**Moryn**: No lo sé, tendrás que esperar a que termine o.o

**Asil Black**: Tsk. Leelo de nuevo hasta que lo entiendas XD.

**Sayuri**: No me lo cargue por mala... fue por... pues.... errrrrr.... Ya lo sabrás. Sirius se lo tomara muy mal... Y aun me queda gente para matar, de veras! O.o

**Pupi chan**: Aquí esta la actualización. Y creo que te quedarás enfadada de nuevo por el sitio donde se corta.

**Karen (viuda de Lupin**): --- (tengo algo que ver con esto?) Tsk... El siguiente review que dejes dirá "viuda de Lupin y Malfoy"?... ajem... La muerte de Remus es parte de la historia, después de todo es una guerra.

**Gala Snape**: Sip, Debbie es una caja de sorpresas. Y Lucius es... un poderoso espécimen (suspiro). Sirius tará bien. Debbie cumplirá (y yo también).

**Murtilla**: Si, el capitulo pasado explicó muchas cosas. Lo de Lucius se explica en este capitulo, así que lo dejaré así (a menos que aun halla dudas). Uh... las otras preguntas no las entendí bien... si no se resuelven, vuélvelas a hacer, por favor.

**Diabolik**: A Sirius le quedará mucho, pero no lo diré por que se resuelve en un futuro. Deborah es así, y lo que falta.

**Juno Malfoy**: Me sonrojas con tanto halago. Yo mareando a los lectores con dedazos y tu me aplaudes XD. Hermione no era mala, pero mi malévola mente apuntó hacia ella por (lo admito) conveniencia, pero ya no sufrirá, descuida. Neville, al igual que tanto mortífago, solo fue usado, ah, recuérdame poner la manera en que lo convencieron (se me ha estado olvidando!!!). Lucius anda por aquí, mas poderoso que nunca o.o Y Narcissa no lo sabía, para ella su marido había muerto. Debbie... pues aun falta ver cómo termina en la historia. A mi me gusta viva, pero tengo mucho que valorar.

**Velia**: Gracias, si tienes problemas para entender algo (que no se vaya a resolver en un futuro) con gusto te lo explicaré. El plan.... pues Deborah explicó algo medianamente, sin embargo no es todo. Y lo de Harry ya esta respondido aquí. Gracias por el apoyo.

**SouYu** **Jumonji**: Sip, era Lucius. Aun no sé cómo dedujeron que se trataba de él. Tienen que decírmelo. El que detestes a Deborah no te regresará a Remus XDD Y estoy de acuerdo en lo de Sirius XDD, no entiendo por qué lo hice ver así... debe ser que no me influencia muxo, no sé... Debbie cumplirá, así que Sirius salvará la vida. Y me alegra ver (en cierta manera) que entiendes a Deborah XD. Yeap, era Neville todo ese tiempo, Hermione solo quería descubrirlo a él y nuestro cazador esta muy fuerte, la misma Debbie lo admitió, así que solo te resta ver que pasa en el siguiente capítulo (la la la la). Besos.

**Duare**: No, cielo, Remus ha muerto... y nada cambiará eso (aun si fue una muerte tonta). A Lucius no lo maté (explícitamente), así que es fácil pensar que vive (en algún bando), yo aplaudo la sagacidad de las lectoras que lo descubrieron (aunque aun no sé por que tenían que ponerlo de cazador, precisamente). Hermione no es mala mala... Solo es... victima de las circunstancias XDD.

**Anny Pervert Snape**: Aqui tienes!!!! El orgulloso capítulo 35!!

**Haruka**: Gracias, cielo. A ver cuando me superas.


	36. Matar o morir 01

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Nota: **Línea dos.

_... lo siento..._

_no era mi intención amarlo más que a ti_

_... lo siento..._

**Treinta y seis: Matar o morir (parte uno).**

Un camino se abrió entre las sombras dando paso a ese doloroso jadeo que le despertó violentamente.

Dolía respirar y no podía entender por qué, no entendía la razón por la que estaba en una habitación, apenas iluminada, completamente solo.

Oh, si.

Todos se habían ido.

¿Por qué Sirius se había quedado?

No podía... recordarlo...

¡Un momento!

Ella se había negado a asistir a ese encuentro ya que estaba segura que nada pasaría.

Deborah se veía tan segura... tan...

Pero... algo había pasado.

Ese jadeo doloroso que lo había despertado se lo confirmaba.

Ella le estaba avisando que no estaba bien.

Ah, si. Ella finalmente terminó por ir. Pero no lo había llevado.

¿Por qué?

Sirius se levantó pesadamente y miró el sitio. Estaba solitario debido a que todos habían acompañado a Harry.

Harry había convocado a un ataque y todos habían aceptado.

Todos menos ella. Su propia tía.

Pero Deborah había terminado por ir.

Y en opinión de Sirius, debió llevarlo con ella.

Endemoniada mujer. Aun con años y años de relación seguía haciendo lo que se le venía en gana.

Así que Sirius se mantuvo sereno hasta decidir que tendría que intervenir.

La ridícula idea que acababa de ocurrírsele se borró al recordar que solo Harry sabía en donde estaba el sitio a atacar.

Y daba la casualidad que Sirius no lo había seguido a tiempo.

Sin embargo tenía una opresión en el pecho que parecía guiarlo.

Una opresión que le urgía por llegar a un sitio que no conocía.

Algo que le llenaba de la seguridad que sabía exactamente a donde debía ir.

Bien.

Seguiría esa extraña corazonada.

Ya tendría tiempo para preguntar a Deborah lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ya tendría tiempo de entender todo.

Por el momento debía encontrarla.

----

Harry se detuvo en seco.

Se llevó una mano al pecho.

No se había equivocado, fue un sobresalto, un aviso.

Draco. ¿Dónde estaba Draco?

Debería ser capaz de sentirlo. Debería ser capaz de localizarlo.

_¡Era su "macho"!_

Harry se mordió el labio inferior recordando la brusca manera en que habían roto la barrera natural hace poco. Se sintió idiota. ¿Por qué había llevado a Draco sabiendo eso?

Ahora no importaba eso.

Solo debía encontrarlo.

Encontrarlo y mantenerlo con vida.

... aun si para eso debía perder su propia vida...

---

Un peso delicioso se extendió por su cuerpo.

Líquido.

Húmedo.

Cálido.

Mortífero.

Draco estaba desconcertado. En verdad lo estaba.

Pero... Pese a la respiración agonizante y a la humedad de su pecho, no había dolor.

No había dolor. No más del que ya sentía.

Sabía perfectamente la razón. Siempre lo supo, desde que esa guerra inició.

... aun después de verse en una penosa desventaja con su padre...

Pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

Tenía miedo.

Ver la realidad le atemorizaba.

Porque ese jadeo se había escuchado con tanto dolor... tanto sufrimiento... Que no tenía valor para verlo.

No podía.

Y el peso que descansaba sobre su cuerpo le recordaba una vez más esa promesa hecha en su infancia. Justo cuando no podía recordarla por ser tan pequeño, pero tan clara, que a sus 15 años se vio atrapada en ella.

_"Yo te protegeré... Como tus padres... -Mejor que tus padres- ... Yo te protegeré y te instruiré..."_

Quizá fuera una de las únicas personas que le dolería perder. Y Draco pasó los brazos por esos finos hombros para estrechar el cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo.

Quizá solo ella pudo cometer semejante estupidez.

Ella y él.

Después de todo tenían la misma sangre. Debían compartir el mismo instinto de héroe ridículo.

Solo ellos dos.

Por que los dos eran Potter.

El rubio abrió al fin los ojos.

Una espléndida mata de cabellos negros descansaba en uno de sus hombros. Y debajo de ella alcanzaba a verse el precioso rostro.

Que tranquila.

¿Habría muerto?

Ella levantó la mirada.

Sus ojos dorados confirmaron a Draco que la herida no había sido tan mortal (aun) y le hicieron notar esa esfera alrededor de ambos cuerpos.

Una esfera que los protegía y que lucía una perforación hecha por el arma de su padre.

Justo la perforación que había atravesado la túnica de ella y la que provocaba esa sangre en el pecho de Draco.

Una perforación en el hombro izquierdo. La parte del cuerpo que su madrina había alcanzado a colocar sobre su pecho para que ese tentáculo no le traspasara el corazón.

Draco jamás vio tanto amor en una mirada tan fría.

El tentáculo serpenteaba en el agujero hecho al hombro, como si aun intentara alcanzar su objetivo. Pero ella lo tenía atascado.

Su esfera lo tenía atascado. Por fuera, pegado a la transparente capa, se veían los otros tentáculos intentando penetrar.

No podían.

Quizá ese que estaba dentro logró herirla antes que la esfera lograra su objetivo, quizá ella había llegado tarde, pese a que llegó a tiempo y su único movimiento fue ese.

Ella y su necedad por salvarlo. Ella y su contradicción.

Deborah volvió a gemir y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro masculino.

Draco lamentó que fuera ella quien le hubiera salvado. Lamentó que fuera ella quien tuviera que estar pasando por eso.

Porque sabía que no solo le dolía la herida.

-... Lo siento... –musitó.

-No me pidas disculpas... –respondió ella con esa voz adolorida –No soy yo quien las merece... Aun si te salvo la vida de nuevo, no merezco que te disculpes conmigo.

-Mi padre...

-Lo sé... –borbotó ella –y lo siento...

No tanto como él.

Un crujido hizo que Draco levantara la mirada y vio a su padre.

Imponente, aun con heridas en su cuerpo, poderoso y elegante... Y muy, muy enojado.

Pero... tras ese enojo había angustia.

La angustia que Draco comprendía a la perfección ya que estaba preocupado por lo mismo.

La angustia que mostraba aquel que había herido a quien amaba.

-Deborah, ¿por qué? –Lucius tenía el ceño fruncido. Apenas conteniendo su furia -¡Es mi hijo! Y sabes lo que está haciendo... ¿por qué tienes que arriesgar tu vida para salvar la de él?

Draco la escuchó reír.

Débil.

Suave.

-Porque es mi ahijado, Lucius –dijo suavemente. Draco sintió que se incorporaba, pese al dolor, pese a la sangre... Su cuerpo atravesó la esfera hasta estar fuera de ella y lo giró hasta poder ver al rubio –Esa fue mi promesa al aceptar ser su madrina, fue lo que esperabas de mí.

-No solo esperaba eso de ti... –replicó Lucius con desprecio.

Draco se mantuvo quieto.

¿La atacaría?

... ¿aun sabiendo que eso rompería su corazón?... El corazón de su padre. Quizá lo único que había logrado mantener a salvo de ese horrible hechizo que acumulaba brutal poder en magia oscura.

Draco sintió un pinchazo de dolor.

_La atacaría._

Porque aun siendo su amor... No podía ponerse por encima de su orgullo.

Después de todo era un _Malfoy_.

Lo conocía bien... y Lucius a su vez. Pero Draco se había guardado sus planes. Por eso había tenido que morir.

-Eres más poderoso que yo... –susurró ella bajando la cabeza – Como bruja soy una inepta, pero... –lo miró a los ojos – mi criatura te supera... Así que si no quieres morir debes detener esto, Lucius.

-No seas ridícula –espetó él –Estás interfiriendo en mis planes.

-El orgullo no te mantendrá con vida –ella enarcó una ceja – No mantuvo vivo a Severus y no mantendrá vivo a Harry.

-Personas que no me interesan en lo absoluto –aseguró él – y con las que no tengo nada que ver ahora.

Ella sonrió.

-Los humanos son tan... necios e idiotas... Yo prefiero vida a orgullo... _aun cuando parezca lo contrario._

Un halo dorado se expandió en forma de viento en el lugar.

Un frío terrible acentuó la tierra y el aire.

De la boca de Lucius comenzó a emanar vaho y frunció el ceño sintiendo que el frío le calaba los huesos.

Al propio Draco le calaba en los huesos.

La herida de su madrina aun sangraba, sin embargo le pareció ver que la sangre se coagulaba...

... no... se estaba congelando...

Una criatura de sangre fría.

Una... sirena.

-No tienes derecho a hacerme esto –siseó Lucius –Yo no detuve la muerte de Lupín, no detengas mi asesinato tampoco.

Ella sonrió y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

La lágrima se congeló.

Lucius vio eso y le chocó en verdad. Verla llorar por otro le chocó.

-No soy nada, Lucius –sollozó ella –He matado lo único que me hacía humana... Ya no soy nada... Esta guerra ha dejado de ser mía y ahora solo debo esperar a recuperar a mis huevos... ¡Pero aun ellos han dejado de pertenecerme!

-Tanto pelear para no recibir nada –espetó él -¿Qué ha quedado de la Deborah que conozco?

-Mi recompensa es distinta a la tuya –ella lo miró directo a los ojos y sonrió de nuevo. Un aroma a sal se esparció por el aire. El mismo aroma que sedujo a Draco y le hizo incorporarse para ver mejor lo que pasaba –Mi naturaleza es distinta también... La Deborah de la que te enamoraste ha muerto...

Lucius apretó los labios.

Sus piernas se extendieron para sacudir el hielo de su cuerpo. La escarcha delgada había amenazado con cubrirlo completamente. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos...

Con calma se inclinó para recuperar una de las espadas. Con ella se cortó ambas muñecas de las que manó sangre para transformarse en letales tentáculos, los cuales se agitaron con impaciencia.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Vas a derramar toda tu sangre para matarme, Lucius...? Aun cuando sea más eficaz que un hechizo mío, no deja de ser sangre... Y no tienes tanta en ese cuerpo...

-¿Por qué no te callas y atacas de una vez?

-Narcissa murió por la misma arrogancia –ella frunció el ceño.

La temperatura bajó aun más.

Draco tuvo que abrazar su cuerpo para soportarla al tiempo que notaba ese aroma salado en su nariz.

Intenso.

Penetrante.

Ella no le ganaría. No como bruja.

Así que la sirena había tomado la situación en sus manos.

Y Lucius no tenía idea de cómo vencer a una sirena, porque jamás había tenido una en su contra.

---

Sirius llegó hasta un sitio que sorprendentemente estaba solitario.

Su aparición lo había llevado hasta ahí, hasta el territorio enemigo.

Le quedó claro que la barrera había sido rota, y que su instinto estaba ligado a ese lugar ya que era a donde había aparecido, aun sin tener clara la razón.

Entonces lo miró.

Estaba solitario. Demasiado solitario para lo que habría esperado.

En realidad había aparecido con la varita lista... Habría esperado ver una batalla sangrienta. Pero... no era así.

¿Y por qué había aparecido solo?

El adulto miró el lugar hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura, recargada en un árbol.

Su corazón se detuvo.

No se equivocó... Se detuvieron los latidos y por un momento creyó que estaría pasmado hasta provocarle la muerte. Pero no fue así. Cuando volvió a latir no hizo con dolor, con pena...

Se sentía... muy...

-... Remus...

No. No había esperado ver eso.

¡¡No!!

Sirius atinó a mover su cuerpo para caer de rodillas junto a su amigo. Sus manos temblorosas tocaron las mejillas solo para descubrir esa frialdad horrenda.

En él no era natural.

Un hombre lobo no es una criatura de sangre fría.

Pero... si no lo era...

... si no lo era...

-¿Re-mus...?

Sirius levantó la cara.

Que bello.

Que tranquilo...

Que... terriblemente... _muerto_.

¿Ese era el aviso?

¿Eso era lo que lo despertó?

Pero... creyó que se trataría de ella...

Sirius pudo reconocer el reclamo de su corazón al haber pensado en ello.

Lo comprendía. Claro que lo comprendía.

Aun cuando la amaba a ella no había dejado de amarlo a él.

Fue el objetivo, cierto... ¡Siempre fue el objetivo!

... pero jamás lo logró...

Jamás dejó de amarlo.

Y ahora veía a su amor muerto.

Sirius dejó escapar un sollozo de dolor cuando abrazó el cuerpo de Remus.

Su amigo, su colega... _su primer amor_...

No el único, si, pero si el primero... y el más intenso.

Su primer amor... _muerto_...

Y dolía. Dolía tanto que se creyó capaz de seguirlo a donde quiera que hubiese ido.

Por un momento Sirius pensó que esa idea no era tan descabellada. Seguir a Remus no era tan descabellado.

Pero el recuerdo de ella le golpeó.

Ella a quien tampoco quería dejar.

Entonces comprendió que había caído en su propio juego.

Sirius acurrucó a Remus contra su pecho y suspiró.

Dolía, pero Remus no querría que se dejara vencer. Lo sabía.

Años y años ayudándole para que no se dejara vencer se lo confirmaban.

Y no lo haría.

Eso no evitó que llorara unas discretas lágrimas por él y que besara esos labios fríos.

Jamás lo había hecho y lamentaba que la primera vez fuera así. Lamentaba sentir el frío de esos labios que solo le habían dedicado sonrisas amables y alentadoras.

Lo lamentaba.

-Esto es una guerra... –susurró acomodando a Remus de nuevo –Espérame... regresaré por ti.

Ahora debía encontrarla a ella. Debía inmiscuirse y evitar perder a sus seres queridos.

---

Harry se detuvo en seco y se llevó una mano a la frente. Justo sobre su cicatriz.

Dolía.

Dolía mucho.

Con un gruñido miró el área que le rodeaba. Escudriñando cada árbol, cada arbusto, cada leve rastro de niebla.

El pinchazo de su frente se había tornado insoportable. Y agradecía haber desarrollado suficiente resistencia para no desmayarse.

Ya no era ese adolescente al que se le podía sorprender.

Y esa persona lo vería.

Oh, si... lo vería.

Porque él estaba ahí. Lord Voldemort estaba ahí.

¡Podía sentirlo!

Si acababa con él, nada amenazaría a Draco. Si acababa con él de una buena vez, todo habría terminado.

Por fin...

Un ruido discreto llamó su atención y volteó para enfrentar a esa figura tosca e imponente.

Lo recordaba, claro que si... Aun tras esos años no había cambiado a la última vez que pudo verlo.

Seguía siendo horrible.

Malvado y horrible.

-... Harry Potter... –siseó Lord Voldemort con una calma que resultó atemorizante en verdad –Así que por fin has decidido dar el primer paso... Que bien... Eso me ahorra ir a buscarte.

Harry apretó los labios.

-Así que buscabas tu muerte –replicó con odio. Tenía en frente a la persona culpable de todo. –En ese caso me alegra verte, Voldemort...

Ahí estaba la persona que dominó a su tía convirtiéndola en asesina... Quien asesinó a sus padres. El culpable de que viviera con una familia muggle que no lo amaba , el culpable de que su padrino fuese a Azkaban... Quien... Obligó a Hermione a dar información vital y le causó el dolor de ver morir a Ron, aquel que amenazaba a Draco.

¡El culpable de todo estaba ante sus ojos!

Bien.

Solo debía matarlo y todo estaría en orden.

Solo debía matarlo y su corazón estaría en paz.

No necesitaba más, por el momento.

Con la muerte de Lord Voldemort terminaría todo.

-En cierta maneta también me alegra verte –repuso el horrible ser y dejó ver una retorcida sonrisa -... Jamás imaginarás cuánto.

Continuara...

**Notas de la autora:** Hemos llegado a los 405 reviews. Si alguien me lo hubiera predicho en los primero capítulos no le habría creído.

Este fic ha pasado por muchas etapas. Desde la ternura y la comicidad hasta la crueldad y las razones de cada uno de los personajes. Todo en giros y más giros, algunos que no estaban planeados, otros que sustituyeron la idea original...

El texto se ha topado con infinidad de faltas ortográficas... Me descubrí escribiendo "Granguer" cuando lo correcto es Granger... Mis dedazos son magistrales... el que si me apela es el de "Lipin" y "Lucios", pero me pareció ver que hay más de Remus... Por ahí tenemos un avance ortográfico... aprendí bastantes cosas gracias a ustedes, y cometí otras tantas (atrocidades) por lo mismo.

En lo personal me siento muy agradecida.

Como sea, hemos llegado al capítulo 36, no pensé que fuera tanto... al principio calculaba de 20 a 30 capítulos a lo mucho y ahora me encuentro con que se ha propasado la expectativa, aun no sé si llegue a los 40, pero sigo trabajando. Estos logros son, en su mayoría, por ustedes... Creo que las escritoras tenemos un extraño _fetiche_ por complacer a las lectoras, explorando cada emoción que sea causada a través de sus letras. Si hay algún lector (masculino), agradezco su valentía.

Respecto a este capítulo... me siento complacida al dejarles a su Draco (nuestro Draco). Sé que mi personaje inventado no gusta a la mayoría. A otros tantos les molesta. Sin embargo, aun dentro de planes tan maquiavélicos, queda honor y amistad. Si hay alguien que pueda entender a Deborah Potter, será Draco Malfoy... Y si hay alguien que acepte a (el verdadero) Draco Malfoy, será un Potter.

Cualquiera que sea el caso, espero que me acompañen hasta que este fic llegue a su fin.

Gracias.

**Cocojadas**: No, Como me crees capaz de matar a Draco también?, tengo estima por mi vida. Sin embargo debo admitir que aun faltan muchas cosas por aclarar. Sobre tu sugerencia... la tengo muy en cuenta, no te preocupes y recibirá lo que merece. Y si se puede ser más diabólico, lo verás al final. Mil besos, que estés bien.

**Pupi**-**chan**: Ya ya... A Draco no le pasará nada. Asi que ya puedes respirar.

**Gala** **Snape**: La sangre no es de Lucius, pero tampoco es de Draco, besos.

**Duare**: No, no, a Draco no le vas a llorar, tranquila, aun en esta situación tiene suerte, y mucha. Y ya llegó Debbie, enfrentará al cazador, como prometió.

**Diabolik**: Que mejor mate a Potter?.... hum... lo pensaré... Y Sirius ya esta enterado, medianamente enterado...

**Canuto Frambuesa**: No es Harry, pero no es Draco... XD No morirá, no te preocupes.

**Gaby Kinomoto**: "Si no hay Harry no hay Draco" (y viceversa) Necesito hacer un estudio de esto. ¿Será verdad?... Sip, el fic esta por acabar, creo que dos o tres capítulos más. Pero no te apures, ya ando pensando en otro.

**Aniston**: Las actualizaciones se me han estado haciendo difíciles, muy especialmente en la etapa dura de mi fractura, pero he vuelto con un buen ritmo, asi que estamos en paz. Espero que te encuentres mejor, personalmente sé que es horrible estar encamada. Y lo de Remus... digamos que es un giro que me han invitado a hacer y que me ha complacido. Debbie ya esta con Draco, así que las cosas estarán mejor. Mil besos.

**Velia**: Respuesta en el cap. Y mil gracias, me anima.

**Canuto Frambuesa** (oh, otro!): No no, no esta muerto. Ah!, eres muy inteligente, paso lo que has pensado! Besos.

**Devil Ladi Hitokiri**: Por qué mate a Remus....? Ains... Soy victima de las circunstancias!!! Y Harry no llega a salvar a Draco...

**Karen**, empiezas a preocuparme XD. Draco no muere, vuelve a sonreír.

**Diana**: Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, como vez muchas podemos respirar de nuevo.

**SouYu Jumonji**: La verdad a mi también me gustó mucho el capítulo. Y Lucius... que preciosidad de hombre!! Justo ahora veo que no dejo sorpresas para la línea original... tsk... Bueno... el jadeo no es de Harry, ya tendrá tiempo de jadear más adelante, ju ju ju ju. Quiero agradecer el señalamiento hecho. Creo que no hay más errores ortográficos con respecto a esa palabra, espero que sea lo común, dedazos y esas cosas... Mil gracias y espero que estés bien.

**Cerdo Volador**: Si, ella ama a Remus. Y no o he matado XD. Aunque aun podría hacerlo... Aquí esta la actualización, disfruta.

**Juno Malfoy:** Sin amenazas, que aun puedo matarlo XD. Y gracias por ayudarme a escribir, me es difícil hacerlo sola, ya sabes, más con el tiempo.

**Amaly Malfoy**: Te explicaré lo de Lucius ya que lo otro esta resuelto. Bueno, para empezar solo ha tenido un hijo, así que debe enseñarle todo lo que compete a su familia, de acuerdo con lo que he leído, es un hombre orgulloso de su familia, y no hay nada que le guste más que ser aquello por lo que la comunidad mágica se siente inferior. Claro, en esta historia ser gay no es de lo más común (pese a que hay bastantes), así que eso derrumbaría la superioridad de su familia. Las razones de Lucius siempre se veían influidas por su familia, ponerla en lo alto, y en cierta manera fue lo mejor que él mismo dominara a Audiel ya que sabía que Draco protegería su honor (aunque no fuera el plan). Ahora Lucius esta decidido a mantener el honor ante la vida. Ama a su hijo, pero no soporta la humillación.

Oh, Harry no es enemigo de Debbie aun cuando Debbie este haciendo tantas cosas en su contra, así que puedo decir con absoluta seguridad que no habrá combate entre ellos. Y mi cumpleaños fue el 2 de enero, muchas gracias por acordarte.

**Narcissa**: los lincks están en mi profile.

**Ayesha**: Debbie no se saldrá con la suya, no te apures XD. Y no me mates XD.


	37. Matar o morir 02

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Nota: **Línea dos.

_No es que me halla vuelto más cruel... ¿o si?_

_Hice todo esto por ti, solo quería salvarte a ti._

_No puedes verlo como algo cruel, por que todo es por ti._

_Prefiero matar a morir... prefiero que él muera y no tu..._

_... y para eso..._

_planeo ser tan cruel como sea necesario..._

**Treinta y siete: Matar o morir (parte dos).**

Preciosos fragmentos de cristal rojo explotaron para esparcirse por el aire.

Todo acompañado de un tarareo sublime que se elevaba cada vez más. Un tarareo tan hermoso, apenas comparable con angelicales cantos.

Pero no era un ángel quien cantaba.

Era una sirena.

Mortífera y cruel, justo en esos momentos sonriendo, pese a que los tentáculos de su oponente habían alcanzado distintas partes de su cuerpo, haciendo heridas con su devastador poder.

El frío congeló cada miembro oscuro para reventarlo como si estuvieran hecho de frágil cristal. No a tiempo, pero si con eficacia como para evitar una herida mortal.

La sangre de ella había dejado de correr gracias a ese frío congelante, y su canto no dejaba de escucharse.

La sirena no dejaba de combatir.

Draco abrazó su cuerpo sintiéndose horrorizado por la batalla.

Las dos personas que más respetaba estaban matándose una a la otra, y no se detendrían.

Su padre estaba perdiendo, pero ella...

Un tentáculo más emanó del cuerpo de su padre, más delgado (señal de debilitamiento), este alcanzó el cuello de la mujer, derramando sangre.

Ella lo congeló como a los demás y se llevó una mano a la herida.

No había sido profunda.

En todo caso no fue suficiente para callarla.

El hombre se llevó una mano a los oídos, con la esperanza de amortiguar el doloroso sonido. Cayó de rodillas y jadeó de manera dolorosa... hasta que ella se detuvo.

-Antes que mueras debes saber una cosa, Lucius –susurró ella con suavidad –Draco jamás mancharía el honor que le has heredado...

Draco se sintió conmovido con ese voto de confianza y miró a su maltratado padre, quien había soltado una carcajada de desprecio.

-Si me dejas con vida volveré a buscarlo y lo mataré –siseó –Te lo juro, Deborah...

Ella suspiró e hizo un ademán negativo antes de caminar e inclinarse frente a él. Levantó su barbilla y acarició la mejilla.

-No hay más sangre en tu cuerpo...

-No la hay –confirmó él.

-Si vives es por la magia oscura...

-Morí desde esa noche, Deborah... Tu me dejaste morir... Como a Lupin, hace poco... Dejaste morir a tu amor, no podrías salvarme a mí, que no soy nada.

-... Lo siento... –musitó ella y lo abrazó –Lo siento mucho...

-Mentirosa...

Draco vio un beso... Un beso suave y humilde.

La sirena lo había vencido, pero al menos le ofrecía un beso para que no fuera doloroso.

En ese momento pensó que ella, quizá, si lo había apreciado.

Quizá ella pudo corresponder si no fuera porque su corazón fue robado por el hombre lobo.

El rubio negó esa idea y vio la manera con que ella lamía la poca sangre que quedaba en labios de su padre.

La acción le pareció bastante erótica y pensó que estaba siendo testigo de algo que no debería ver.

Pero no podía apartar la vista. No hasta que su padre se derrumbo en el regazo de ella y dejó escapar esas lágrimas junto con un suspiro.

Comprenderlo le dolió. Y Habría pensado que todo terminaría ahí. En verdad lo habría previsto, pero un chorro de sangre emanó con aun más poder que los anteriores.

¿Cómo?

Su padre ya no tenía más sangre.

Ella se alejó con un brinco y frunció el ceño al verse sorprendida. En un movimiento que no previó, los tentáculos se enroscaron en una pierna, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Por primera vez Draco notó sorpresa en el rostro de la criatura. Una sorpresa que interrumpió el canto (finalmente) y la hizo encajar los dedos de sus manos en el miembro que apretaba más y más fuerte.

Y más, fuerte.

Horrorizado por eso, se acercó tambaleando, pero un viento helado le golpeó en la cara y escuchó un fino grito de dolor.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba quejarse por el dolor.

No porque no lo hubiera visto antes, sin embargo esta muestra de dolor era especial. La sirena había sido sorprendida y ahora se veía luchando por vivir.

La presión del tentáculo que le había atrapado la pierna le rompió los huesos y Deborah sollozó por el dolor.

Al abrir los ojos vio a Lucius, de pie, con esa mirada ecuánime y fija.

-Mi último aliento por ti... –dijo él con un mudo movimiento en sus labios y sonrió.

Deborah se mordió el labio inferior.

-¡Madrina!

La sangre de Lucius comenzó a desgarrar la carne del miembro atrapado, descubriendo el hueso roto. Ella rayó la inconsciencia y un pinchazo en su brazo, justo donde estaba la marca, le hizo comprender que no era la única que lo sentía.

Unidos en la traición. Unidos en el dolor.

La criatura se llevó la mano al interior de la túnica y sacó la varita. Dirigió la punta y lanzó un hechizo directo a Draco.

El rubio no entendió la acción hasta darse cuenta que no escuchaba nada.

Maldición.

_"Yo te protegeré... Soy tu madrina... tu tutora..."_

Ella acomodó su cuerpo, enterrando los dedos en la tierra fría y comenzó a orar un hechizo, sintiendo el último tirón en su pierna, que le terminó de arrancar el miembro.

Sintió claramente la sangre, que se acercaba para terminar de matarla, pero no detuvo su hechizo.

Susurros suaves y seductores. Con la voz de la sirena, quien podía encantar a cualquier espíritu.

Un espíritu. Solo necesitaba uno.

Un jadeo brusco escapó de sus labios, interrumpiendo momentáneamente su oración, y miró el tentáculo justo en su brazo, justo donde estaba la marca.

Ya comenzaba a desgarrar. Ya comenzaba a arrancarle la piel.

La mujer se mordió los labios para no gritar por el dolor.

-Peter... Peter... –rogó –Me has dado tu marca, me has dado tu cuerpo...

Entonces apareció.

Un brillo que delineó la tosca figura de un hombre y metió la luz en el cuerpo de la criatura directo en su boca.

Ella arrancó el tentáculo de su brazo y acomodó su cuerpo de nuevo.

Abrió los labios y gritó.

Draco no lo escuchó.

Pero no tenía que hacerlo para saber que había sido un grito agudo, intenso.

Un grito que reventó los tímpanos en las orejas de su padre y le hizo caer de rodillas llevando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza para detener el impacto.

Pero no lo logró. Y algo en su interior estalló haciendo que la sangre brotara por su nariz, ojos y boca.

Su pecho explotó, justo en dirección de su corazón. Y el cuerpo flácido cayó pesadamente sobre la tierra.

Deborah se dejó caer también.

El frío había comenzado a afectarle y el vaho salía de su boca.

Se sentía humillada por haber tenido que devorar a Peter antes de tiempo. Y simplemente rió alegrándose de seguir con vida.

-Vida sobre orgullo –se dijo sintiendo su adormecido cuerpo, debido al dolor –Venganza sobre amor...

---

Charlie alcanzó a escucharlo.

Le lastimó los oídos, como a los demás, pero no le hizo daño. Y solo pudo mirar hacia todos lados, no habiendo identificado la dirección de donde provenía.

-No hay mucho que hacer por aquí –susurró Charlie viendo el desolado sitio, sembrado de los cadáveres de aquellos que se resistieron. –Lo mejor será peinar el área –dijo a sus hombres.

Éstos hicieron un ademán afirmativo y se agruparon por parejas para adentrarse en l sitio.

Charlie dudaba que hubiese algo más que buscar hasta que una brisa le empujó.

Al levantar la mirada descubrió que sus compañeros la habían sentido también.

Una brisa... No, eso no había sido un simple viento...

-Magia... –decidió finalmente –Muy poderosa... justo en combate...

¿Podría ser?

-Deberíamos dirigirnos hacia ella –dijo uno de los hombres.

Charlie dudó.

Hasta ahora no había conocido a un mago capaz de hacerse notar de esa manera, aun estando tan lejos.

-No ayudaríamos en nada –susurró.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí?

-Ayudaremos más a Harry si no le estorbamos –dijo Charlie.

---

-Es sorprendente –murmuró George -¿Cómo puede existir un mago con semejante poder?

-Me alegra que esté a nuestro favor... –dijo Fred.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Harry?

-Aun si no fuera él –musitó el pelirrojo –Lord Voldemort no emitiría tanto poder por nadie que no valiera la pena.

George comprendió.

-Solo estorbaremos... –dijo finalmente.

-Ya hemos hecho suficiente por ahora... Si pudiéramos marcar la diferencia, te diría que fuéramos con Harry... Pero solo moriremos.

-Comprendo.

---

Deborah levantó la mirada al sentir ese poder en el ambiente.

Sorprendente.

Justo como lo había pensado. Justo como lo había predicho.

Ambos magos tenían tanto poder que su combate sería sentido, aun por seres no mágicos.

Su poder era tan... intenso, que lo mejor había sido pelear en ese sitio, alejado de toda civilización.

-Todo terminará pronto –musitó ella.

-Lo sé. –corroboró Draco. Había tenido que contrarrestar el hechizo personalmente, ya que su madrina no había tenido fuerza para ello.

Deborah suspiró y apoyó la cara en el pecho de su ahijado. Se sentía tan cansada.

-Si no intervienes... Harry perderá –susurró ella.

-Lo sé... –repitió Draco y suspiró - ¿Por qué me lo permites, madrina?

-Ante mis ojos es correcto –dijo ella con suavidad – Así que no pierdas el tiempo en mí... ve con él...

-No quiero verlo –confesó Draco –No quiero ver la manera en que Harry peleará... Me es insoportable.

-Pero si no vas... Harry va a perder –insistió ella.

Draco volvió a suspirar. Acomodó a su madrina contra un tronco y se incorporó.

-Gracias...

-Desearía que no me agradecieras, Draco –dijo ella con cansancio –No intervenir no es especial, en realidad, así que ve con él... y asegúrate que sea feliz.

-Lo haré –prometió el rubio y se encaminó en dirección de ese poder.

Deborah cerró los ojos. Ahora solo tenía que esperar.

---

La sospecha de que nada de eso sería fácil le invadió al momento que su cuerpo rebotó contra la dura madera de un árbol. Al instante escuchó un alarmante crujido, sin embargo estaba seguro que no se trataba de un hueso, pese al dolor que invadió su cuerpo y se apresuró a recuperar el equilibrio para enfrentar a su enemigo de manera adecuada.

Había que admitir que el poder desplegado era de admirarse. Las hojas de los árboles retumbaron a la primera emisión por parte de Lord Voldemort y Harry estaba seguro que no muchos magos habían tenido oportunidad de presenciar algo así. Ahora solo debía asegurarse de salir vivo de ese encuentro.

El chico moreno apretó los labios ante ese pensamiento. No se estaba rindiendo, simplemente admitía que no sería fácil.

"No es imposible" pensó rodando su cuerpo por el suelo para evadir un hechizo más y la punta de su varita respondió a la agresión con magia, igualmente evadida.

Era hilarante notar esa agilidad –casi gemela – de un cuerpo que no lucía más impresionante que horroroso.

Era como... si fueran iguales.

Notar eso turbó a Harry. Lo turbó y lo molestó.

Nunca había sido bueno compararse con Lord Voldemort, mucho menos en ese momento, que era el definitivo.

Preguntarse si alcanzaría su nivel había resultado contraproducente ya que aumentaba su inseguridad. Y era eso lo que menos necesitaba, justo ahora.

Así que levantó la varita en dirección de su oponente lanzando un hechizo con más poder.

Lo extraño fue que no lo evadió.

La energía de la varita abrió una herida sobre el hombro izquierdo tras desgarrar la tétrica túnica.

Esto sacó sangre.

Roja sangre que goteó hasta el suelo. Provocando que la visión chocara a Harry, haciéndole notar, una vez más, las semejanzas.

No quería ver eso. Le molestaba.

Sin embargo, ser el primero de los dos que provocara una herida daba una ventaja en ese encuentro.

Ventaja que pensaba aumentar.

Pensando en ello apoyó una mano en el tronco del árbol más cercano y lanzó el peso de su cuerpo hacia el punto en donde estaba Lord Voldemort.

Una brisa a su lado lo obligaron a frenar con violencia y girar para no perderlo de vista.

Demonios, era rápido.

-Me parece notar que te exasperas –rió el ser.

Harry apretó los dientes.

-Hasta para matarte debo ser paciente, ¿no? –ironizó –Tal como debiste ser tu después que casi te matara, siendo tan solo un bebé.

-Solo equivoque las señales, muchacho... –rió Voldemort –Ahora entiendo todo lo que está ocurriendo, cosa que no puedo decir de ti.

-La situación no tiene mucho para entender, a mi parecer –siseó Harry –Solo debo matarte y punto.

La sonrisa se esfumó de los labios de Lord Voldemort y estrechó sus ojos.

-Inténtalo entonces, muchacho –siseó –Uno de los dos debe morir... y no estoy dispuesto a ser yo... Aun cuando quedes con vida, no moriré...

Esas palabras crisparon los nervios de Harry. No se trataba de una situación agradable, y se le ocurrió que Lord Voldemort había encontrado la manera de salir con vida (de nuevo).

Pero no lo permitiría.

No esta vez.

Siendo un bebe no era conciente de sus actos o poder.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Y no pensaba dejarle con vida.

Claro que no.

---

****

****

**_Notas de la autora_**: Bien, vamos con Neville.

_Desde la autoría principal quedó claro que Neville era bastante bueno en herbología, así que se utilizó esa habilidad para atribuirle la medicina. _

_Su traición viene desde el ataque hecho al colegio hace 4 años, esa fatídica noche en el colegio. En el momento en que las fuerzas de los mortifagos se despliegan. En la descripción no se explica claramente, pero Neville fue sorprendido por los malos._

_Sin embargo caigo en la cuenta que los padres de Neville eran absolutamente importantes (aun cuando no sepa exactamente la razón), así que eso salva momentáneamente su vida hasta enfrentarlo al mago más poderoso, quien le ofrece un trueque: su fidelidad por su reconocimiento._

_Como saben, Neville no es muy hábil... nada hábil. Así que Lord Voldemort le ofrece ser admirado (además de dejarle con vida). Neville, acepta y es aquí donde se refleja el lado oscuro que (quizá) no tendrá en la realidad._

_Neville decide por el lado ganador, justo donde quedará con vida y será respetable._

_Ahora con respecto a Hermione._

_Debido a que los mortífagos siempre están cubiertos con mascaras, Hermione no podía dar con aquel que daba información. Y siendo ella, una sangre sucia, no confiaban demasiado como para descubrirse. Así que ella se replanteó las posibilidades de encontrar a quien filtraba la información al bando enemigo, sabiendo que debía ser alguien cercano a los líderes por la calidad de esta información._

_Desde luego, para ello debe ganarse la confianza de los malos, y esto implica dar información que ni el traidor pueda dar. Es por eso que elige a Malfoy. Sin embargo ella no sabe que se trata de Neville, hasta que el propio Neville se enfrenta a ella para "felicitarla" por su fidelidad._

_Es justo este momento lo que da a la muchacha la respuesta._

_Sabía que no podrían confiar en ella así de fácil. Así que se vendió a cambio que no le hicieran nada a Ron, la persona que amaba y por quien arriesgaría todo._

_Neville es un traidor que nadie esperaría, una razón de lo más absurda, pero real para el propio traidor... y lo necesario para permanecer con vida en una situación donde nadie esta a salvo._

---

**Juno Malfoy**: Si mato a Draco me echó toda una horda de fans encima, me basta con la de Remus, y de todas maneras aun no he acabado el fic, así que pueden ocurrir muchas cosas. Aquí tenemos la batalla que estabas esperando, espero que satisfaga lo que esperabas. Sirius estará bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

**Ayesha**: Aceptas alternativas con respecto a todo esto? Por que Remus ya no volverá...

**Diabolik**: Nop, Remus no volverá. Aunque si puedo asegurar que Sirius no estará solo.

**Misato: **Ayesha me matara cuando lea este capítulo. Pero tu no, ¿verdad?... Draco esta bien, y así seguirá.

**Devil Lady Hitokiri: **Si, Harry tenía algo importante que hacer mientras Draco era salvado por su tía. Deberían admitir que Debbie es más que un plan maquiavélico y egoísta XD. Mil besos y aquí esta la atualización.

**Nimpha Nix Nivis: **Lo siento, Remus ya no revivirá... no al menos aquí... Y Deborah tiene sus buenas razones para hacer todo esto... eso de arpía... más bien lo corregiría por "sirena"..

**Kendra Duvoa: **Espero que nada se quede inconcluso, aun cuando he tenido especial cuidado podría faltar algo por ahí. De cualquier manera me he divertido explorando a cada uno de los personajes... muy especialmente hasta que llegue el final... Besos.

**Angel: **Aquí esta el capitulo para que sepas lo que pasó. Y ya que termine sabrás quien queda vivo. Solo espero que tengas valor para leerlo completo. Y gracias por tu tiempo.

**Cerdo Volador: **Es una conclusión respetable la tuya. Y la aplaudo de pie. Por el momento tenemos la batalla final, así que espero que la leas. Mil gracias por tus buenos deseos.

**Amaly Malfoy: **Yep, aun tengo cartas bajo la manga. Lucius amaba a Deborah como mujer, claro, jamás pudo tenerla como tal... La diferencia que has notado entre Harry y Voldie es correcta, sin embargo hay un detalle clave en todo este enfrentamiento. Lo de Sirius es simplemente correcto, así que tienes resuelta esa parte... Y La sirena si estima a Draco... tu misma lo has visto en este capitulo. Por mi cumple no te preocupes, la felicitación llego con el mismo cariño, aun cuando fue tardecito.

**Pupi-chan: **Aquí tienes!! Y lo de los cortes de capítulo... pues son necesarios, así no actualizo cada dos meses o mas por falta de completar un capitulo. Besos.

**Murtilla: **La madrina de Draco es la humana y la sirena. Verás... ella aceptó ser su madrina cuando estaba bajo el imperius, y eso implica que sea la sirena quien le acepte, así que Draco esta a salvo de ella (si es lo que temes). Lo de Audiel te lo explico ahora. Lucius es el mayor de los Malfoy, así que su sangre es mas poderosa que la de sus descendientes, esto le da control en la sangre de ellos ya que es quien hereda sus características. El hechizo en sí domina la sangre que es "suya" por derecho. Y eso de que me sali del personaje de Draco... muy probablemente lo halla llegado a hacer, pero espero las opiniones de ustedes, quien lo lee. Besos.


	38. El verdadero plan

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Nota: **Línea dos.

_Mi plan era matarte... _

_verte llorar por morir en mis manos _

_así como él lloró cuando lo dejaste, _

_pero él me hizo prometer que no sería así. _

_Y ahora veo que la trampa se ha cerrado_

_Sobre mi._

Deborah Potter 

**Treinta y ocho: El verdadero plan**

Pese a que el sitio lucía desolado había sufrido una atroz exposición de poder.

Sirius tuvo que darse cuenta mientras avanzaba en busca de un auror que pudiera informarle de lo que estaba pasando. Muy especialmente porque había perdido a alguien importante en ese ataque.

Porque algo muy grave tuvo que ocurrir para que Remus tuviera ese final. Algo por lo que solo su cuerpo se encontraba en ese lugar, al que había llegado.

Pero no encontraba a nadie.

Había asistido bastante gente a ese ataque, ¿por qué no podía encontrar a nadie?

¿Podría ser que lo dejaran solo?

No...

Harry sabía que eso sería peligroso. No pensaría en dejar a nadie solo, aun si era Remus Lupin, un poderoso auror.

Así que algo debió salir mal.

El mago continuó caminando hasta que su campo visual le mostró algo que encogió su corazón.

Deborah...

Qué curioso que sus pasos le llevaran hasta ella después de tener que aparecer justo cerca de Remus.

Qué curioso que tuviera que encontrarla en tan lamentables condiciones justo a unos metros del cadáver de Lucius Malfoy. Y la sorpresa de verlo, justo ahí (en esa batalla), quedó minimizada por la sangre derramada en el área.

Ridículo

Era esa la manera con que describiría la situación.

Ridículo que ella hubiese ido cuando había expresado que no lo haría. Ridículo que lo hubiese dejado inconsciente sin explicar la razón y al momento que despertara fuese debido a esa dolorosa opresión en el pecho. Ridículo que al trasladarse tuviese que encontrar a Remus muerto.

Y ahora ella.

Sirius avanzó paso a paso sintiendo la pesadez de la imagen a sus ojos. Ver en esas condiciones a Deborah causaba tanto dolor como el momento en que tuvo que descubrir a su querido Remus.

La idea de que todo había terminado le invadió y poco le importó el reciente despliegue de poder que le había hecho saber el problema al que Harry se estaba enfrentando.

Harry había perdido importancia, al menos ahora.

Todo lo que importaba ahora era ese cuerpo maltratado en combate, recargado en un cúmulo de tierra llena de crujientes hojas congeladas.

Sirius se arrodilló junto a ella y su triste corazón saltó de idiota alegría al notar el vaho saliendo de sus labios entreabiertos.

Deborah estaba respirando.

Estaba con vida.

Ella abrió sus ojos. Una cansada sonrisa acudió a sus labios y emitió un quejido cuando él la levantó con cuidado.

Sirius retiró el cabello negro de su rostro y correspondió a esa sonrisa sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

No había llorado lo suficiente, ¿no?

-Creí que no llegarías -dijo ella cerrando los ojos. -La sola idea de que todo mi esfuerzo sería en vano comenzaba a desesperarme.

---

-No te ha bastado una vida llena de traidores para comprender que tengo la ventaja -rió Voldemort lanzando un certero hechizo, no muy poderoso para sorpresa de Harry -Tengo ganada esta guerra, tu nacimiento no significa nada, Potter, absolutamente nada.

Harry apretó los dientes sosteniendo su brazo derecho, completamente petrificado.

Estaba jugando. El muy maldito estaba jugando.

-Yo haré la diferencia –siseó con odio –Voy a matarte... y todos los crímenes que has cometido se lavarán en mis manos.

-¿A cambio de qué, Héroe? –ironizó Voldemort –Esta asquerosa sociedad de desertores no te ha dado nada –sonrió –En cambio... a mi lado lo tendrías todo...

-Es demasiado tarde para intentar salvar tu asqueroso trasero –se burló Harry –Voy a matarte.

Lord Voldemort perdió su horripilante sonrisa viendo venir otro magnífico hechizo que le desgarró la piel, haciendo una herida mayor en uno de sus costados.

Comprendió la estrategia perfectamente e impulsó su cuerpo contra el de Harry, atrapando los hombros finos con las poderosas manos y azotando su espalda contra uno de esos fastidiosos árboles.

Las manos apretaron con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a sacar sangre y Harry tuvo que hundir los dientes en esos labios resecos para no gritar.

Que soberbio.

Lord Voldemort soltó una carcajada justo antes de notar que las manos del chico se movían a una velocidad mayor de la que pudiera registrar. Y con absoluta sorpresa lo vio penetrar la carme de su pecho con la varita.

Fue un movimiento tan veloz que la sangre se salpicó en el rostro y lentes del moreno. La sangre bañó su mano y parte de su pecho, incluso las heridas recién hechas.

Oh, pero Harry necesitaría más que eso para vencerlo. Mucho más.

Y Voldemort se lo hizo entender al elevar ese cuerpo y arrojarlo contra una roca que se clavó de manera dolorosa en su espalda.

-¿Planeas derramar mi sangre en este suelo, Potter? –siseó sin inmutarse –¿Justo en tu cuerpo? –se lamió el sitio que carecía de labios –No seas imperioso, nadie celebrará tu victoria si te bañas de sangre. Esa partida de magos cobardes, que se hacen llamar aliados tuyos, son _asustadizos_ _conejos_ a los que no les gusta que el remedio sea más sanguinario que el problema.

-Jamás seremos iguales –Harry ya se había levantado, pese al dolor de su cuerpo, y con una mano se quitó sus lentes para limpiar la sangre que le borraba la visión y colocarlos de nuevo en su lugar –Pero... Si solo siendo sanguinario, como tu, podré matarte... pienso serlo.

Voldemort sonrió. Su cuerpo concentró aun más poder y lo lanzó en contra de Harry.

No le sorprendió verlo eludirlo y lanzar un hechizo que le picó en el interior.

Vaya. En verdad había aprendido a causar dolor.

Que interesante.

---

-Tu pierna... -musitó él con angustia. -Debo sacarte de aquí. La sangre no ha dejado de correr.

-No te preocupes... Al lugar a donde voy no se necesitan piernas.

Sirius parpadeó absolutamente tomado por sorpresa debido a esas palabras.

Ver eso provocó un goce agridulce en la híbrida y pensó que no sería necesario matarlo después de todo.

Cumpliría la promesa hecha a Remus y se vengaría también.

-Tanto correr para no llegar a tiempo -dijo ella sin poder borrar esa sonrisa. -Tanto te molestaste por enamorarte de otro y no pudiste olvidarlo... Eres patético Sirius Black, no encuentro otra forma de describirlo.

El dolor que esas palabras provocaron resultó ser incomprensible para el animago.

-No...

-¡Al menos entiende esto! -se exasperó ella -¿Viste a tu amado Remus?

-Tú... ¿Tú lo viste? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Malfoy?

Eso explicaría medianamente las cosas.

-Siempre has sido tan tonto -musitó ella frunciendo el ceño. -Aún cuando entendí tu necedad por olvidarlo no lo justifiqué. Lastimaste a Remus y mereces que te lastimen igual... Has perdido a tu primer amor en mis manos, Sirius; y estás por perder al segundo.

Era cierto que buscaba al culpable, pero no esperaba que fuera ella.

No esperaba esas palabras ni el dolor novedoso en su pecho. Había pensado que todo estaba superado, había pensado que podría guardar el recuerdo de su primer amor y sobrevivir con la ayuda de ella.

¡Jamás pensó que ella fuera la culpable!

Sirius apretó los dientes para detener las palabras hirientes que buscaban escapar. Poco faltó para estrujar el cuerpo herido de Deborah, sin embargo una realidad le golpeó con aun más fuerza que la confesión que ella acababa de hacer.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer, Debbie?

Fue turno de que ella parpadeara con sorpresa.

-No puedes reaccionar simplemente así... –protestó ella.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –insistió él y la miró con esos ojos azules bañados en lágrimas, adornados por la sonrisa más hermosa que Deborah jamás hubiese visto, al menos no en él –Aun no he perdido a mi segundo amor... ¿qué debo hacer para no hacerlo?

Deborah sollozó de frustración ante eso y empujó el cuerpo con sus brazos débiles.

-¡Al menos reacciona como debe ser! –protestó indignada.

-¿De qué manera imaginaste que lo haría, Debbie? –musitó él, sin dejar que le separara -¿Odiándote?

Ella escondió el rostro en el pecho masculino sin poder contener un gruñido.

-Ya estoy sufriendo, como planeaste –admitió él con una triste sonrisa -, pero no puedo odiarte... No me enamoré de ti por la fuerza pese a que así empezó todo.

-¡Cállate! -ordenó ella.

-¿Ya estás satisfecha, Debbie? He perdido a mi primer amor... y la mitad de mi corazón con ello, pero aun queda tu mitad...

-¡¡Yo arrancaré esa mitad para tragarla!! –aseguró ella levantando la mirada y un brillo dorado junto con un halo helado se presenció.

Una de sus manos se dirigió justo hacia el corazón de Sirius...

Con fuerza, a pesar de todo. Con energía.

... estaba decidida...

Ojalá Remus la perdonara... pero Sirius siempre había logrado sacarle de sus casillas.

Oh, pero aun dentro de la irracionalidad animal, estaba eso, que a Deborah tanto le había molestado y, consideraba su peor defecto. Eso que tanto odiaba y de lo que había querido deshacerse... pero no pudo.

Su parte mas humana y vulnerable tomó partido de la situación, al menos ella así lo sintió, y toda la fuerza, que había reunido para arrancar el corazón de Sirius, se evaporó con una revelación que no habría esperado.

El corazón de él se había partido en dos....

... y el de ella también...

¿Cómo?

Eso no lo había planeado.

¿Cómo ocurrió?

-¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto! –sollozó ella con dolor, escondiendo la cara en su pecho, escondiendo las lágrimas -... no....

Sirius apretó ese cuerpo contra el suyo y besó el cabello sucio con ternura.

-Nada me importa más en este momento, Deborah... No quiero perderte también... no lo permitas, por favor...

-Idiota... No tienes que ser tan bueno conmigo... ¿no ves que he sido yo quien mato a Remus? ¿No te das cuenta que yo evité que pudieras recuperarlo? ¡Era mi venganza! ¡Desde un principio lo planee así! ¡¡No tienes que arruinarlo de esta manera!!... –sollozó de nuevo –No seas tan bueno conmigo aun después de lo que hice... No lo soporto...

Deborah se mordió el labio inferior, aun herido por el combate reciente.

-Al menos déjame rescatarte...

-¡¡¿Es que no tienes orgullo?!! –gritó ella con rabia y se separó con violencia. Solo que no tenía fuerza para un movimiento así y cayó sobre sus piernas, desviando la vista, serenando su expresión hasta convertirla en la fría máscara que portaría una sirena.

Que estúpido era todo eso.

Se había concentrado tanto en odiarlo que... no se había dado cuenta que pudo amarlo.

Quizá tanto como Sirius la amó a ella.

¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Pretendes hacer una familia con la asesina de Remus? –susurró ella con suavidad y lo miró –Eres un tonto... Ni Remus, ni yo, lo permitiríamos.

-Puedo decidir eso.

-No mientras yo pueda decidir la parte más importante, Sirius –ella enarcó una ceja.

Sirius entreabrió los labios como si quisiera replicar a eso. Sin embargo sólo suspiró y desvió la mirada.

-¿No crees que has manipulado suficiente mi vida, Deborah? ¿No me has lastimado lo suficiente?... Me lo debes... Me debes a mi segundo amor.

El corazón de la híbrida saltó ante esas palabras.

-¿Así que simplemente esperas perdonarme? –preguntó -¿Simplemente esperas que te compense?

-Te amo, Debbie... Es lo que debes tener en cuenta... Mi amor alcanza para perdonarte porque sé que me amas también.

Ella habría querido reírse de eso, pero no pudo.

-¿No alcanza tu amor para perdonarte, Debbie?

Deborah cerró los ojos con la esperanza que eso arrancara al hombre que le miraba de esa manera, haciendo hervir toda su fría sangre, como si aun pudiera quedar rastro humano en su cuerpo que se había enfriado para defenderse del líquido vital que escapaba por su miembro amputado.

¿Alcanzaba el amor de Sirius para humillarla de esa manera y hacerle parecer que él era el bondadoso?

Tonto...

_... bello tonto..._

-No... –musitó ella sintiendo la manera en que su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse líquido, listo para filtrarse entre las piedras. Listo para transportarse lejos de ahí –No me alcanza el amor, Sirius... No me alcanzó para dejar que Remus fuera feliz y no me alcanza para serlo yo...

-Eres una cobarde... –acusó él con un sollozo. Deborah apretó los ojos para no verlo.

-Lo sé... Pero dentro de ello aun me siento satisfecha, Sirius... Es lo que me mantuvo viva por tantos años, del lado enemigo... Y es lo que me mantiene viva ahora... No necesito valentía si obtengo la muerte...

-¿No necesitas tampoco mi amor?

Sirius sintió la manera en que ella se le escurría y desistió de aferrar su cuerpo. La transformación se estaba haciendo de manera tan lenta que tuvo que comprender su debilidad.

-Lo necesito, Sirius... Lo necesito como no llegarás a imaginar jamás... –Deborah abrió los ojos -, pero si accedo a él, moriré... Y no quiero morir, Sirius... Prefiero vivir, aun cuando eso signifique agonizar en vida... Prefiero ser yo quien castigue a la asesina de nuestro primer amor ya que tu no lo harás.

-Cobarde...

Una mano de ella acarició la mejilla masculina antes de escurrirse en ese líquido salado. Todo se filtró entre la tierra y las hojas dejando solo al mago.

Entonces Sirius pudo llorar con toda libertad.

Ya no había razón para pelear en esa guerra.

¿O si?

-Me amaste... Pero aun así elegiste no practicar tu amor... Preferiste ser feliz a costa de mi llanto... –se mordió el labio inferior –No importa... mi amor alcanza para perdonar eso también... Alcanza, Debbie.

---

Draco se detuvo en seco.

El poder se sentía más cerca por ese camino.

Todo se había expandido de manera tan extraña que no llegaba a comprenderlo, pese a que la presencia era inconfundible.

Era un poder sencillo e imponente, algo que ningún mago alcanzaría a poseer.

Solo ellos dos.

Harry peleaba con su propio poder, aun... Quizá no había llegado a ser tan cruel como requería la situación, ya que la diferencia aun era marcada.

Draco apretó los labios.

Tendría que llegar a tiempo, antes que uno de los poderes sobrepasara ese temible equilibrio. Tenía que... terminar con todo eso.

Harry confiaría en que lo hiciera. Por eso debía llegar justo en el tiempo exacto. Por eso tenía que caminar con cuidado de que ese poder no confundiera el lugar.

-Espérame, Harry... Pronto estaré ahí...

continuará...

**cocojadas**: Ahora que lo mencionas a mi no me dejo subir un review hace poco... Una pena, es raro que deje alguno... Sin embargo me alegra que hallas seguido la historia... como mi amiga Daga diría "no se si eres valiente o eres masoquista"... Cualquiera que sea el caso, agradezco el apoyo y espero que retengas aliento para leer el final. Los aspectos sentimentales son los que han dado sabor a la historia... Y aun falta mucho por aclarar. Así que guarda uñas para lo que sigue.

**Gala Snape: **Ya casi terminamos, si... Me alegra que la nota te ayudara a comprender... Se supone que lo agregaría entre el fic, pero cuando acorde ya había publicado la muerte de Neville sin sus razones... asi que.... lo hice así.

**Pupi-chan: **Aquí tienes la actualización!

**Devil Lady Hitokiri: **Si, esta es la batalla final. Debbie ha perdido su pierna, pero en verdad no la necesita. Su brazo esta bien, no problem. Eso de las muertes...... Dejare que lo veas tu misma. Lucius ya esta muerto y lo del asunto de la sangre... fue un ultimo aliento en combate... o simplemente jamás perdió toda su sangre... engañó a Debbie por que la conoce... bueno... cuando estaba vivo... Neville aceptó ser el traidor para no morir y para ganar reconocimiento, tristemente en la escuela era el objeto de burla, asi que le pareció atractiva la oferta. Y Hermione se enlisto en las filas de los manos en busca del traidor, ni sabia que era Neville. Pero para enlistarse puso por excusa a Ron.

**Velia: **Debbie no tiene nada que ver con el plan de Lord Voldemort, digamos que ella ha terminado su actuación importante (por asi decirlo)... Lo demás no lo discutiré, creo que es más recomendable que lo leas... Y lo de Sirius se contesta justo aquí... La humana ha vuelto... y es más humana y sirena que nunca.  
P.D. Cuando vuelvas a tomar vino invita. Besos.

**Amaly Malfoy: **Draco tiene mucho con el fin de esta guerra, así que se puede decir que tiene en sus manos el destino de la comunidad mágica. Y respecto a quién lo dijo... Fue la sirena, Debbie despierta aquí. Y tienes razón, Harry podría dar la vida por Draco mientras que Lord Voldemort no la daría por nadie. Sin embargo aun esta un as bajo mi manga... "el plan secreto de Lord Voldemor".

**Diabolik**: Draco esta a salvo, no te preocupes. Y Sirius... bueno, aquí mismo lo leerás.

**Karen Lupin: **Entre todo el fic pasan las 200 paginas... No basta eso? 0) Ya me perdonarás la muerte de Remus... yo sé ser paciente. Besos.

**Canuto Frambuesa: **Que bueno que te agrade la chica Potter (aun cuando sea por eso), sin embargo debo admitir que ese trato no cambiaría, ni aun con otro final... Ellos son tan.. compatibles.  
Pronto revelaré el plan de Voldemort... Justo en el siguiente capítulo. Así que eso se responderá pronto. Besos.

**Kendra Duvoa: **Sip, ya caso termino (por fin). Aquí tienes el otro capítulo. Espero que sea de tu agrado (a mi me facinó).

**Juno Malfoy: **Sufres la desgracia de Deborah como la sufro yo... Deberíamos hacer un club contra ese club "anti Debbie"... Veamos lo que pasa en esa espera... porque el que espera recibe. Mil besos... y eres la socia numero dos XD


	39. Una marca sobre otra

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Nota: **Línea dos.

_Que la sangre se una con la sangre..._

_... que haga de tu cuerpo... mi cuerpo..._

Y de tu voluntad... un despilfarro 

_Tú tomarás mi lugar..._

_... ahora entiendo..._

**Treinta y nueve: Una marca sobre otra.**

Un veloz movimiento permitió que Lord Voldemort atrapará a Harry y arrastrara su cuerpo sobre las hojas secas. La fuerza del impacto permitió que sus dedos penetraran sobre las heridas hechas momentos atrás y escuchó un gemido de dolor que satisfizo cada fibra de su ser.

Decidido a terminar con todo eso emitió poder y la energía se transportó a través de sus brazos y dedos hacía esa piel abierta, provocando dolorosas descargas eléctricas que arrancaron más sonidos de dolor.

Perfecto. Era así como siempre debió ser. Pese a que había tenido que esperar todos esos años para terminar con esa molesta batalla, por fin se veía recompensando.

Y era curioso en verdad. Antes de que el muchacho naciera lo había contemplado como una piedra en su camino. Todo por una advertencia, una predicción"Nacerá aquel que venza al Lord Oscuro y ocupe su lugar".

Por eso insistió en buscarlo. Utilizó todos sus medios y al ver que ningún mortífago daba con los Potter confió en su arma secreta.

Quizás ella hizo aún más que toda esa parvada de inútiles. Se relacionó con la persona adecuada para acceder a la información exacta e hizo que Lord Voldemort le brindara la confianza necesaria hasta que el día se llegó. Ella, que ejecutó a su propio hermano con una bella frialdad que emocionó al Lord Oscuro, ella y su sonrisa torcida sin conmoverse por las suplicas de su cuñada, ella quien se detuvo ante su sobrino.

Ella lo supo. Pero Lord Voldemort pensó que ceder la vida del bebé fue una muestra de respeto y avanzó para arrebatar esa joven vida.

Ella no advirtió nada, sólo lo dejó ejecutar el terrible hechizo que rebotó en su contra.

¿Sería posible que Deborah lo planeará así?

No. Estaba bajo su influencia. No pudo hacerlo.

Lord Voldemort se olvidó del pasado para saborear ese momento presente; viendo ese gesto de dolor en el rostro juvenil. Un movimiento en las manos de Harry le advirtió sobre una posible defensa y respondió atrapándolas con su propia mano, aprovechando sus dedos alargados y toscos para apretar los del muchacho.

Ese era el momento justo. Lo tenía donde debía estar. Y era la situación idónea para demostrar toda su superioridad. Pero un golpe en el vientre bajo lo desconcentró y provocó que Harry liberara sus manos. Eso dio unos segundos en los que la situación cambió drásticamente.

Preciosos segundos que bastaron para sentir ese dolor más agudo y fino en su pecho.

Oh, pero ni aun eso era suficiente.

Había sido un movimiento que alejó al mayor de los brujos tambaleándose hacia atrás.

Su mirada se volvió a concentrar en el muchacho y pudo ver determinación en esos ojos dorados.

Hace años él tuvo esa mirada.

Decidida, fuerte, hermosa...

La misma mirada que evidenciaba sus ganas por salir victorioso y lo que garantizaba que estaba por lograrlo.

Voldemort sonrió. Pronto llegaría el momento.

Con eso en mente se enderezó, dispuesto a provocar lo que tanto había estado concibiendo.

Finalmente todo terminaría. Por fin haría realidad esa advertencia a la que tanto había temido por no haber comprendido perfectamente.

Finalmente...

El ser dio un paso hacia delante, sin embargo una presencia lo detuvo y giró su cuello hacia un lado para ver a ese precioso rubio.

Oh, perfecto.

Más invitados para ver cómo ganaba esa batalla.

-Harry...

... esa voz...

El moreno miró hacia donde ese horrible ser tenía su vista y pudo apreciar esa preciosa figura. Se veía tan borrosa que no pudo creer que estuviera ahí, y en un movimiento ingenuo se retiró los lentes para tallar sus ojos.

Era él.

Era Draco.

Ahí, en su batalla...

... en peligro...

-Imagino que los invitados inesperados salen de tus planes, Potter –siseó Voldemort y una energía violácea comenzó a concentrarse en su cuerpo –No te preocupes, no me molesta... Te mataré, aun con eso... Y después lo mataré a él.

Su amor.

Su precioso amor estaba en peligro.

No bastaron las promesas que se hizo con la intención de protegerlo. Estaba en peligro.

Harry no lo soportó y sintió también la manera en que la energía se acumulaba en su cuerpo.

Ese sería el último golpe. Solo eso y nada más.

Todo presenciado por él.

Un Draco que dio un paso hacia delante, como si deseara intervenir. ¡Como si pensara que su intervención fuera necesaria!

... Pero se detuvo...

Draco se detuvo y una inusual lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

La lágrima que lastimó a Harry segundos antes de lanzarse contra su enemigo y sentir toda esa energía maligna rodeando su espacio personal. Energía que lo bañó por completo a la vez que su energía bañaba a Lord Voldemort.

Todo en una mezcla de poderes que se esparció por lo ancho del campo y que provocó que Draco frunciera el ceño.

Las energías se mezclaron.

Un equilibrio siniestro se dejó sentir.

Los cuerpos se acercaron.

El ataque no se haría con las varitas. En todo caso Harry pareció olvidarse de ella. Y la explosión de poderes deslumbró el área provocando que las hojas de los árboles bailaran debido a esa brisa que se esparció.

Una energía dominó a otra.

La energía de Harry.

Tragó la otra energía con mucha facilidad.

Demasiada.

Harry sintió la manera en que los dedos de su mano se abrieron paso a través de la carne suave de su oponente. El calor de la sangre le bañó la muñeca y el brazo, goteando sobre su propio pecho y bañando por sobre las heridas recibidas.

Sus dedos localizaron un órgano palpitante y sin miramiento estranguló el movimiento hasta sentir que la carne se abría y escuchar ese grito agonizante en Lord Voldemort.

Los latidos de ese corazón murieron en su mano.

Al instante comprendió que lo había matado.

Finalmente.

La seguridad de que todo había terminado le hizo echar el cuerpo a un lado. Escuchó atentamente por si su enemigo intentaba dar más muestras de vida.

Nada.

Harry rió. Pese a los terribles tironeos y las heridas recibidas había resultado terriblemente fácil. Al menos él no esperaba ese resultado. No así.

Con absoluto sentimiento de satisfacción se incorporó ignorando la quemazón que sus heridas le provocaban. Vio el cuerpo inerte de Lord Voldermort y sonrió. Un aura oscura bailó alrededor de la figura muerta hasta penetrar la piel y pulverizarla. Ese cuerpo terminó de desintegrarse lentamente. A Harry le dio la impresión que se había descompuesto desde hace tiempo y sólo continuaba moviéndose gracias a la magia oscura que poseía.

Esa reflexión le hizo soltar una risita. Su enemigo se atiborró de magia oscura y al final no le había servido de nada.

¿Cómo regresarás a la vida ahora-preguntó con desprecio y continuó riendo.

De hecho...

... estaba riendo demasiado...

... Mucho...

Harry se detuvo.

Lo hizo como un antílope que se da cuenta que es observado por un peligroso depredador.

Más ágil.

Más veloz...

... asesino y astuto...

Un depredador que se tomó su tiempo para acorralar a su presa y ya estaba listo para saltar sobre ella y devorarla.

Oh... vaya...

... Harry se sentía... bajo las zarpas del depredador...

Con el sentimiento del vértigo inundando cada parte de su ser giró la cabeza hacia Draco.

En el momento justo en que sus ojos se conectaron con los del rubio sintió esa explosión mágica que rodeó su perímetro circundante y se detuvo balanceando un ambiente acuoso e irreal cuyo sonido mudo invadió su área.

Magia oscura.

Pura, veloz, extraordinaria.

Emitida de manera tan impresionante que Harry tuvo que admitir su propia sorpresa. Todo aumentado al percibir que ese poder emanaba de su propio cuerpo.

Era él.

El propio Harry emanaba ese asombroso poder oscuro, por el momento detenido, justo a un centímetro de los pies de Draco.

Harry lo comprendió al dejar de sentir ese escozor en sus heridas y bajar la mirada para abrir parte de sus ropas, para apreciar la manera en que las lesiones se cerraban.

Imposible.

La sangre alrededor de la contusión se absorbió por los poros y cerró la herida por dentro.

Era... imposible.

Harry vio que Draco apretaba los labios. Ese gesto le hizo saber que comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

No había confusión en su mirada, no había sorpresa. En esos bellos ojos claros había simple y llana comprensión.

Draco lo... ¿lo sabía?

Harry no terminó de analizar eso cuando fue consciente de la presencia de otro pensamiento.

Otro ideal.

Otro deseo.

Otra... voluntad.

Todo cual absorbente agujero negro que comenzaba a mezclar su personalidad con otra que era más poderosa. Todo que se aprovechaba de las siniestras semejanzas haciéndolas suyas y eliminaba las diferencias.

¿Era eso?

¿Sería eliminado dentro de su propio cuerpo?

"Es un plan muy astuto ¿No" escuchó dentro de su propia cabeza.

Una risa.

_La risa de él._

"¿Has oído ese ridículo dicho muggle" una carcajada más "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él"

Muy astuto. Si.

Harry sintió un doloroso pinchazo en su pecho. La energía detenida a su alrededor se arremolinó regresando hacia su cuerpo en ese torbellino luminoso que se alzó por los cielos acumulándose en el cielo en forma de nube.

Energía oscura.

Demasiada energía oscura que se acumuló más y más, provocando emisiones en relámpagos oscurecidos. Toda luchando entre sí. Buscando escapar de ese cúmulo.

"Antes que nacieras predijeron que ocuparías mi lugar... Tu cuerpo ocupará mi lugar, pero he decidido ocupar tu esencia".

-

-Creo que no es parte del plan -dijo Fred con el ceño fruncido, en todo caso el resultado no es el esperado.

Desde donde estaban podía verse esa nube, a una altura suficiente, arremolinándose hacia adentro.

-Creo que no es el resultado -convino George y señaló directo hacia un cadáver del que Fred pudo ver salir un aura que viajó hacia esa nube de energía. -Y desde luego no ha terminado.

-Entiendo.

Ambos gemelos alcanzaron a notar un cambio en la energía acumulada. Algo que la impulsó en su contra a una sorprendente velocidad sin darles más oportunidad más que colocar esa barrera justo a tiempo para evitar que esos poderosos espíritus malignos lograran herirles.

El resto de los hombres lucían impresionados y asustados. Claramente eso no lo esperaban. Y aún dentro de la protección de la esfera, se podía sentir un poder arrollador que sobrepasaba el nivel al que podían pretender.

-Magia oscura -dijo Fred con el ceño fruncido.

-Imposible... ¿Harry ha perdido?

-

Charlie permaneció impasible ante la escena que se desarrollaba a poco menos de un metro de todos ellos.

Era absolutamente sorprendente. Tanto que no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar esa danza de espíritus muertos apretujándose contra la barrera en busca de hacer un orificio y penetrar.

Era aterrador. Antes de colocar esa esfera habían tenido que ver la horrible muerte de dos compañeros. Sucedió tan rápido que no hubo manera de evitarlo y la reacción salvaguardó a los demás de esos espíritus predadores que tironearon los dos cuerpos muertos como hienas hambrientas.

Quiza sí estaban hambrientos.

Hambrientos de sangre.

Todo eso era una horrible matanza originada por esa nube de energía que comenzó a dispersarse a una impresionante velocidad. Todo iniciado por la energía del enemigo.

Porque esa energía no era la de Harry.

¿Habría perdido?

¿De qué sirvió todo lo que hicieron entonces?

Charlie vio una fisura en la barrera y apretó los labios.

Sus compañeros de inquietaron, sabiendo que podrían hacer poco contra los violentos espíritus.

Unos dedos descarnados intentaron abrir la barrera.

El pelirrojo exhaló y apretó la varita.

-No nos matarán tan fácilmente –gruñó.

Hasta el límite.

Hasta la muerte.

-

-Harry...

Sirius se obligó a ponerse de pie viendo esa manifestación de poder.

Tan lejos y tan cerca.

Una manifestación terrible en donde el poder de Harry comenzaba a ser devorado por dentro.

Imposible.

¡No!

Sin analizar la razón por la que los espíritus danzaban burlonamente a su alrededor, sin atacar, caminó en dirección del centro de ese torbellino que creaba la nube en el cielo.

Harry, su Harry...

No podía perderlo también.

�¡No lo soportaría!

-

¿No intervendrás? –susurró una voz vieja... la voz de una sirena antigua... Aquella que miraba a su cachorro con tristeza, comprendiendo su dolor –Tu sobrino...

-No era yo quien debía intervenir –interrumpió ella –Si Draco permitió esto es porque no piensa retractarse...

-Los humanos me causan lástima –dijo Lady Meer bajando la mirada –Tu consorte morirá de tristeza...

-No... –ella sonrió a la vez que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla –El amor de Sirius alcanza para conservar la vida que estoy protegiendo... Alcanza.

La sirena se apartó de la piedra en la que estaba descansando y una preciosa extremidad marina golpeó el agua. Con un impulso se adentró en el líquido para alejarse.

Lady Meer suspiró.

Era demasiado vieja para comprenderlo.

Era demasiado vieja para aceptarlo, pero no era su vida.

-

Harry apretó la tierra en sus manos sin poder amortiguar el dolor que le carcomía por dentro.

Dolía. Dolía mucho.

Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos y se derramaron sin que pudiera detenerlas.

No era la apariencia más digna, pero no podía evitarlo.

Dolía.

Con un jadeo se mordió los labios y sollozó ante la quemazón de su interior.

La energía avanzaba rápidamente. No había manera de protegerse de ella ya que estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

El ataque se realizaba en su propio interior.

¡Maldición!

�¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido!

¿Por qué no pudo preverlo?

Era de esperarse. Que Lord Voldemort intentara tomar su cuerpo era de esperarse.

�¿Cómo no pudo preverlo!

Otro sollozo.

Harry se creía capaz de rayas la inconciencia para defenderse de ese dolor, pero sabía que eso facilitaría la invasión.

¡Al menos debía dificultar eso!

¡Demonios!

Una caricia en su rostro le hizo sobresaltarse.

No, por favor. Que no se acercara... ¡Podría lastimarlo!

Pero la energía no hacía daño a ese rubio y Harry se sorprendió.

-Esta demasiado ocupada en ti –susurró Draco como si hubiese adivinado su preocupación –Lo siento... Debí intervenir...

Harry jadeó de nuevo. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba en un inútil intento por detener esa invasión.

¡Era su cuerpo!

De nadie más.

¡Suyo!

-Has acumulado más semejanzas de las que imaginas –dijo Draco recostándolo en sus piernas –Antes de este día ya eras como él... Por eso mataste a Ginny... Por eso estuviste por matar a Audiel... Por eso pudiste matarme a mí...

¿Qué?

-Eras como él, aun cuando peleabas de nuestro lado...

Draco acarició su mejilla y bebió esas lágrimas.

-Sólo... hacía falta una cosa... –murmuró –Sólo faltaba que lo mataras a él... Te provocaría hasta lograr que su sangre se filtrara en su cuerpo... Lo siento –repitió –pude intervenir... pero... –apretó los labios –Perdóname...

Harry comprendió.

El dolor era tan intenso que no pudo responder y otra convulsión atacó su cuerpo.

¿Y si todo eso era cierto?

Se había convertido en el enemigo desde antes que eso sucediera.

Y no se había dado cuenta.

No...

¿Por... qué? –musitó con voz agonizante.

-Porque jamás sería feliz aunque tuviera a lo que más amo a mi lado... No me educaron con ese interés...

Harry dejó que sus ojos se abrieran ante esas palabras.

La risa en su interior lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Oh... –jadeó el moreno -... porqué...

_Porque un Malfoy lo sobrepasa todo... Incluso al amor._

Harry vio que Draco tomaba la varita, su propia varita.

La acercó a su corazón antes de inclinarse a besarlo.

¿Me amas? –murmuró ¿Me amas lo suficiente para hacerme feliz, Harry¿Me amas lo suficiente para que mi felicidad sea la tuya, aun cuando sea tan egoísta?

Harry sintió otro desgarrador golpe en su interior.

-... si...

Draco volvió a besarlo.

Lo hizo con ese abandono que cautivó a Harry en lo más profundo. Lo hizo con ese amor en el que había creído... en el que aun creía...

La energía aun se arremolinaba en su interior, extinguiendo toda resistencia.

Pronto terminaría.

Pronto Harry se perdería.

Así que disfrutó de ese beso poniendo toda el alma en él sin darle importancia al dolor que le provocó esa varita al penetrar su pecho y abrirse paso hacia su corazón. Sin darle importancia al hechizo que destrozó todo eliminando ambas energías en pugna.

De su boca comenzó a emanar sangre, pero Draco no dejó de besarlo. No dejó de hacerle el amor a sus labios con ese erotismo que Harry tanto había amado.

El dolor que la energía de su enemigo provocaba se extinguió con la misma rapidez que inició y al sentir que Draco se separaba de él lo pudo ver, aun más hermoso que antes.

Draco lloraba.

Harry sonrió. De la comisura de sus labios se deslizaron hilos de sangre.

Su sangre.

... si...

Lo amaba lo suficiente para sentirse feliz pese a todo ese plan...

... lo amaba...

Y su mayor consuelo era saber que Draco sería feliz, aun tras provocar su muerte.

Sería feliz.

Eso bastaba.

Continuará... (dentro de lo que cabe)

**Notas de la autora:** Un especial agradecimiento a Shizuka, mi coescritora, por darme la maléfica idea que dio a Draco Malfoy, el derecho de ser la mano ejecutora. Este capítulo es para ti. Es tu plan, aun cuando halla sido yo quien lo llevó a cabo.

**Juno Malfoy: **Espero que hallas guardado pañuelos. Lo de Sirius y Deborah es uno de esos planes maquiavélicos que no siempre salen bien. El personaje ha dado de sí justo al final... Quiero decir, quizá no fue bueno en combate, pero demostró otras cualidades. Creo que son las mismas en que pensó la escritora original, no lo sé. En todo caso son las que cree para mí.

**Pipu chan: **Pues sí, que estrés el de esos dos... Aunque no más que el que tiene tu servidora. Draco ya esta aquí...

**Ozz: **No matare a Draco, promesa XD. Y a Deborah... creo que no aquí.

**Velia: **Si, al parecer Sirius solo vino a perder en esta guerra. Voldemort esta sorprendido con la crueldad de Harry, pero, como has leído, no para mal. P.D. Creo que hay que emborracharnos por este capítulo.

**Gala Snape: **Demasiado Gryffindor... Si, ese puede ser el problema... muy especialmente por que ella es muy Slytherin... Draco aportar�, no te preocupes.

**Canuto Frambuesa: **Aquí esta el plan de Voldemort. Gracias a Draco no pudo desarrollarlo.

**Kaguya Tsukino:** (Que mono nick!) Vaya, la historia en dos días!... Jo... y yo con años y años haciéndola (exagero). Estamos acabando, como has podido notar. Y respecto a tu duda... Claro que dejaré a alguien vivo.

**Ayesha: **Esperaré al capítulo 40 para que tu enfado se calme. Muy especialmente por que cumpliré con tu regalo. Besos.

**Kendra duvoa: **Los bebés nacerán... por ellos no te preocupes... Y Draco ya esta ahí.

**Diabolik:** Draco esta a salvo, así que no necesitas abogar por él besos.

**Murtilla: **Espero que te hallas divertido al viajar. En lo personal no me gusta tanto, ya que viajo del trabajo a mi casa, jo jo jo... El papel de Draco esta expuesto. Mil besos y suerte en tus viajes.

**Cristhie: **Mil gracias por darte tiempo para dejar un mensaje. Entiendo que bastante hacen con leerlo, para, todavía, escribir algo... Yo misma lo sufro XD. Por lo que haces favor de contarme, me parece que nos iniciamos de forma similar en el slash... yo caí cautivada por un fic y desde entonces hago exploración con todo lo que se deje. Para ser sincera, creo que es fantástico contar con el apoyo de las lectoras... incluso me llega a inflar un poco (lo admito), sin embargo no soy la mejor... solo aspiro a mejorar día con día, así que te diré un pequeño secreto (que he aprendido): el ver muchos reviews no siempre significa que la historia vale la pena... No por decir que la mía es una de ellas; a mi me ha satisfecho enormemente, y agradezco que personas tan lindas se vean reflejadas en mí... aunque... me gustaría decir que me veo reflejadas en ellas... Los personajes se manifiestan a través de mi, pero he logrado que no lo hagan como yo lo haría... en todo caso, son ellos, víctimas de mis ideas. Volviendo al punto... gracias por dejar tu opinión. Ojalá continúes por aquí ahora que el final se acerca... Besos.

**Cerdo Volador: **Suerte con tu tarea!... aunque ya habrás terminado para estas fechas¿verdad?... tsk... Bueno, suerte en lo demás!

**Fridnec: **Hola, hola! Que bueno que escribes por acá... Jamás es tarde!... Tenemos unos cuantos problemas existenciales por ac�, pero creo que hay espacio para hacer un final acorde a todos ellos. Besos.

**Akasha Snape: **Debbie hará lo necesario para que Sirius sea feliz. Don´t worry.


	40. Tan solo un Momento FINAL

**Diana Lily Potter**: Creo que lo peor ha pasado, así que daré fe a tu consuelo, Harry esta donde quiere estar y con quien quiere.

**Kaguya Tsukino**: Si, solo Draco. Pero no hay que ser tan estrictos, ha logrado lo que quiere, así que... en cierta manera, es un final "feliz".

**Juno Malfoy:** Si, no me mates o no habrá línea original XD. Imagino que muchas personas no lo verán como tu y yo... Y es comprensible... ¿quién puede creer que alguien conserve la maldad y egoísmo después de haber amado tanto? No lo sé... Gracias por el animo.

**Isobo**: Espero que no sepas muchas maldiciones... En todo caso no peligrosas. Y Draco no ha quedado solo, por eso no te preocupes y será feliz.

**Pupi-chan**: Draco solo esta haciendo lo necesario... y Voldemort... ya no saldrá. Besos.

**Kendra Duvoa: **Temo que algo no funcionará con nosotras... Un consejo, ama y perdona XD. Besos y gracias por leer hasta el final.

**Fridnec**: Entiendo que no halla sido enteramente "agradable"... pero lo compensaré. Promesa.

**Canuto Frambueza: **Si, Draco pudo hacer mucho. Y, si, Harry esta muerto. Besos.

**Ozz: **Aquí esta el siguiente. Disfrútalo.

**Shakina Yavanna: **(Akiko pasa más kleenex) No me lleves, por favor... soy victima de las circunstancias! XD... Y eso de remediarlo... Mejor lee.

**Nympha Nix Nivis**: Te gustará la línea original entonces. Pienso contentarme con todos XD.

**Velia: **Si, creo que Draco tuvo bastante valor. Imagino que pudo ser cruel a los ojos de los demás, pero estoy segura que Harry lo aceptó. Sirius ha llegado al principio, pero creo que sería demasiado desarrollar eso, muy especialmente por que no hay muchos personajes interesantes para desarrollar, así que resumiré diciendo que es feliz XD. El enemigo de Voldemort no solo fue Draco, sin embargo no se ocupó del obstáculo correcto.

**Gala Snape: **Que también lo mataste? Creo que no leeré eso... XD... No, espera... Mejor si lo leeré... Nos "vemos" en otro fic. Besos.

**Sayuri**: Si hay alguien feliz: Draco. Y lo que me preguntas se responde aquí. Y de lo otro. Si habrá un final alternativo... Lo del trío... no creo que se pueda, pero no lo extrañarás, promesa.

**Murtilla: **Felicitada esta. Si vi hellsing... y aunque es semejante, creo que hay una diferencia... él la mató sin querer... Draco no, así que creo que podrá con esto. Y eso de continuación... no creo que halla.

**Youko Gingitsune**: Crees que debí mencionar que es Angst? Tengo eso rondándome desde que leí tu mensaje... y pensé que tal vez si tengo la culpa de tanto trauma inesperado XD... Por otro lado... No sé lo que estés pensando... así que puedes hacer dos cosas: Decirme... o escribirlo... Ambas me emocionan.

**Diabolik: **Vaya, me he dado cuenta que las fans de Draco abundamos, jajajaja.

**Devil Lady Hitokiri: **Mejor lee lo que sigue y no te alteres. Repite conmigo: "Esto es un fic y la autora no influenciara a Rowlling" XD Besos.

**Misato: **Espero que eso de "te odio" no sea permanente...

**Kari A: **Siento que mi capitulo halla sido publicado en mal momento. Ojalá te sientas mejor ahora.

**Di Malfoy: **Ánimo... Es uno de un millón... Además... Mi locura no tiene que ser tu desgracia.

**Notas generales: **Esto es el final de la línea uno. Pude notar que no fue del entero agrado de todos, y la verdad, me lo esperaba.

Simplemente agradezco el tiempo que han invertido en leer esta idea, pese a los resultados. Y, aprovecho para presentar la línea original.

Algunos no la leerán... Imagino que ha sido demasiado con esto, pero pienso que es respetable...

El final se distorsionó desde el capitulo 34 y creó lo que ustedes conocen. Claro, las sorpresas se han rebelado, así que me imagino que el otro no será del todo atractivo, pero... Agradeceré a quien si lo lea.

Como sea, pondré el capítulo más delante en katsuai.

Gracias.

Akiko Koori

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Nota: **Línea dos.

_¿Es justo?_

**Cuarenta: Tan solo un momento**

Un poder asombroso se había elevado por el cielo, formando una curiosa nube que destellaba luces de colores.

Todos los que pudieron verla reconocieron la energía al instante. Y, aunque no podían ver al dueño, sabían que pertenecía al chico dorado.

Sin embargo algo ocurrió. Algo que cambió la naturaleza de esa energía de forma brusca; provocando que una oscura coloración comenzara a cambiar las luces claras desde el interior.

Ese algo estaba provocando un cambio desde el interior.

Nadie lo vio.

Nadie podría asegurar qué lo provocó.

Pero todos comprendieron una cosa: el gran líder, el gran Harry Potter, estaba siendo consumido por dentro. Y esa violenta manifestación energética era la cruda prueba.

Harry pudo ganar la batalla, eso quedó claro a todos, pero estaba por perder la guerra. Y un solo movimiento le estaba arrebatando su cuerpo.

No cualquier cuerpo; no por cualquier mago.

Era nada más y nada menos que el cuerpo de Harry Potter, aquel capaz de vencer a Lord Voldemort. Y, como irónico caso, el propio Voldemort se había encargado de trazar un plan para ocupar ese cuerpo.

Todo comenzó desde ese brusco cambio en la personalidad del héroe, hace poco más de 4 años. Momento en que el amable y bondadoso muchacho se dejó ver como el frío y eficaz líder.

En ese tiempo no importaba tanto.

En verdad no les importaba.

Figuraba cono un asesino, cierto, pero era un asesino del lado de la Orden del Fénix.

En la mayoría de las ocasiones perdía elementos, también era cierto, pero era quien cobraba más vidas de peligrosos mortífagos.

Era, simplemente, Harry: su Harry.

Oh, pero ahora que veían ese nuevo dato comprendieron que las similitudes habían arrojado un peligroso resultado. Justo lo que Lord Voldemort deseaba y lo que nadie pudo adivinar, pese a que ahora se veía tan claro.

Harry peleó de su lado, si. Pero al analizar su método comprendieron que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en aquello que solo temerían en Lord Voldemort.

Frio.

Astuto.

Cruel.

Solo hacía falta que peleara del lado del enemigo. ¿Y qué mejor manera si se convertía en el próximo Lord Oscuro?

Fue un ingenioso plan.

En verdad lo fue.

_Y pudo funcionar._

El solo imaginar a ese poderoso joven con los ideales del cruel asesino y vistiendo la marca oscura, provocaba escalofríos a magos y brujas. Quizá aun más miedo que la idea que Voldemort saliera con vida.

Por ello agradecían la intervención de _él_.

Aquel que llegó en el justo momento ante la transmutación que se estaba haciendo. Quien comprendió todo y eliminó a ambos, sabiendo que nada podría salvar a Harry.

Fue una lástima que Harry Potter también tuviera que morir, pero había sido lo mejor... _para todos_.

Habría sido perfecto si se evitaba, sin embargo todos comprendieron que no fue posible.

Y se alegraron que Harry Potter estuviera muerto. No lo expresaron _así_, pero se alegraron en verdad.

Ahora podían saber que estaban seguros y nada amenazaba sus banales vidas. Mientras tanto rendirían tributo a ese que sacrificó la suya porque estuvieran viviendo dentro de esa tranquilidad.

Aquel que mató a Harry Potter era respetado. Ganó poder e influencia con tan solo un momento.

Que triste, pero que _conveniente_.

Bastó un momento para que ese poder comenzara a invadir el cuerpo de Harry y otro instante para que Malfoy lo matara, evitando que las cosas se complicaran.

Los aurores lo comprendieron así. Justo cuando los espíritus asesinos rompieron las barreras para lanzarse contra ellos, algo les detuvo.

_... alguien..._

Draco Malfoy.

Nadie más estuvo en el momento justo, el tiempo justo.

Fue Draco Malfoy quien los salvó.

_Él fue el héroe._

Oh, pero solo Draco sabía el resto de la verdad.

Nadie sospechaba que él había esperado ese momento porque estaba al tanto del plan, gracias a su propia madrina.

Fueron años de paciencia en los que observó la forma gradual en que el gran plan de Lord Voldemort se fue desarrollando.

Lo supo desde que descubrió el amor que Harry sentía por Severus Snape. Y desde ese momento esperó con admirable paciencia. Siempre con una sola ambición: Superar a Harry Potter.

Ser más de lo que Potter podía llegar a ser. Recibir todo el reconocimiento. Ver el mundo girar a su alrededor.

Eso era lo que quería.

_Y haría cualquier cosa por conseguirlo._

Inclinarse del lado de la Orden. Hacerse pasar por amigo de Potter. Ofrecerle consuelo.

Cualquier cosa sería válida si lograba lo que quería.

Porque simplemente era en lo que Draco creía.

El amor había sido extra.

No había contado con él, pero tampoco lo despreció.

Disfrutó del amor que le tuvo a Harry sabiendo que llegaría el fatídico momento.

Disfrutó de esa bella mirada verde que se fue enfriando poco a poco. Y el día en que Harry volvió a mostrar debilidad por él, regocijó a Draco.

_Porque lo amó... En verdad lo amó._

Y nadie lo entendería, aun si Draco lo explicaba detalladamente.

Nadie justificaría que Draco hubiese matado a su amor cuando pudo salvar su vida.

Pudo evitar que Lord Voldemort tomara su cuerpo.

Pero es que Draco no confiaba en el amor.

El amor no era lo que daba la felicidad, a su parecer.

Lo vio en su padre, quien jamás pudo obtener a su verdadero amor y pasó una vida enfocándose a servir de peligroso espía.

Lo vio en su madrina, quien lloró la pérdida de un amor, y prefirió escapar por que sabía que no sería feliz, aun teniendo el perdón de aquel al que había amado casi por accidente.

Lo vio en Severus Snape. Su profesor que se arrancó el amor para salvar la vida de Harry. Severus, quien consideró al amor como un estorbo. Y al final murió con la imagen de las lágrimas de Harry.

Lo vio en Audiel, su precioso Audiel, quien controló un hechizo poderoso para permitir que lo mataran. Todo por amor.

Y lo vio en el mismo Harry. Ese pobre chico que se refugió en sus brazos al no encontrar más consuelo, ni en sus propios amigos, y quien lo fue amando poco a poco hasta derrumbar todo por temor a exponerlo.

Era _tonto_ arriesgar todo por amor.

Así que Draco decidió pasar por encima de él.

Pasó por encima de la persona amada.

_Porque en verdad amó a Harry Potter._

Lo amó tanto, que por un momento pensó en interponerse en su batalla para que la sangre no bañara su cuerpo. Por un momento le dolió pensar en sacrificarlo para realizar sus ambiciones y dio un paso hacia adelante dispuesto a saltar entre ellos.

_Pero alcanzó a recapacitar._

Amaba a Harry, pero Harry no lo haría feliz.

Porque, aun cuando Harry Potter era de lo mejor, se necesitaba más para que pudiera hacer feliz a un Malfoy.

Así que dejó que Harry se bañara con la sangre del poderoso anciano, aun cuando sabía que eso debía evitar. Dejó que lo matara con crueldad.

Entonces Harry lo comprendió. Y al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, todo es poder oscuro comenzó a devastarlo por dentro.

_Ya no hubo marcha atrás._

Si no lo mataba en el justo momento en que los poderes luchaban entre sí, vulneralizando el cuerpo por el que estaban peleando, Lord Voldemort mataría a Draco.

_Así que lo hizo._

Con un hechizo certero; directo al corazón.

Matando su cuerpo mientras sus mentes peleaban.

_Y Harry le sonrió._

Sonrió porque supo que lo haría feliz.

_Lindo ingenuo._

Le bastó saber que con su muerte le haría feliz y él también lo fue justo antes de que la muerte cerrara sus preciosos ojos verdes.

_Fue cierto que a Draco le dolió, pero también se sintió satisfecho._

Y solo esa voz masculina que pronunció el nombre de Harry evitó que comenzara a reír.

Sirius Black.

Pálido, desmejorado. Tal como luciría un suicida en potencia.

Black, quien acababa de perder todo.

Draco pensó que sus planes se habían topado con un obstáculo imposible de evadir.

Oh, pero Draco no necesitaba dar explicaciones de nada. No con la muestra de poder que él mismo de había encargado de detener.

Y el buen Sirius solo pudo llorar. Estrechó el cuerpo de Harry contra su pecho y lloró como un niño pequeño.

Draco no reclamó que lo apartara. Era demasiado riesgoso estirar aun más esas emociones hasta hacerlas reventar.

No era inteligente cuando ya había ganado.

_Porque había ganado._

Además, había dado por concluido ese capítulo en su vida. Y se disponía a no añorar nada de él.

Todo concluyó de acuerdo al plan.

Hubo resultado tan perfecto que aun sentía escalofríos al recordarlo.

Y solo pudo sentir pena por Black.

No se disculpó. No era su estilo.

No lo consoló. No era necesario. No a él.

Pero sabía que el hombre era fuerte; siempre lo supo. Y esa fuerza lo obligó a vivir hasta el día en que conoció a sus hijos.

Draco admiró a su madrina por ello.

Ella no había sido capaz de completar sus planes, pese a que le ayudó a realizar los propios.

Y pese a que la vio derrotada... Pese a que no era el ejemplo más admirable el que ella le había dado... Comprendió que ella había elegido como él.

_Ella eligió por sí misma como él._

_Porque eso fue lo que pasó._

_Nada más que eso._

**Sidestory: **

_Diana Black._

_Ese es mi nombre._

_Primogénita de aquel llamado Sirius Black: uno de los valientes aurores que sobrevivió a la guerra contra el Lord Oscuro... Uno de los que dio paz, pese a que no hizo la parte más importante._

_Pequeña, aun a los 15 años. Con los ojos azules, como los de mi padre y con esos rasgos tan caprichosos que solo mi desconocida madre me pudo brindar._

_Apollo no lo ve importante. Es un hombre después de todo._

_Sin embargo yo si le doy importancia._

_¿Cómo puede, una mujer, hacer tanto por un hombre (para bien o para mal)?_

_¿Por qué precisamente en un hombre tan fuerte como nuestro padre?_

_Porque mi padre es fuerte._

_Tuvo que serlo para nosotros._

_Él no sabe que lo sé. Ni siquiera lo sospecha._

_Pero lo sé._

_Su corazón esta lleno de tanto amor... todo desperdiciado._

_Es exasperante._

_Sin embargo aun guarda esperanza._

_La espera a ella._

_Apollo piensa que ella no volverá. Lo sabe. Ambos lo sabemos._

_Pero ninguno puede romper esa bella mirada llena de esperanza._

_Porque quizás sea lo que mantiene a papá con vida._

_Nos ama y la ama._

_Que bello._

_Eso me hace desear que ella vuelva._

_Si regresara con nosotros, la felicidad de papá sería completa._

_Apollo no esta de acuerdo._

_Apollo jamás esta de acuerdo._

_¿Pero qué se puede esperar de un hombre?_

_Una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos._

_Oh. El profesor de nuevo se ha molestado._

_Debería dejar de distraerme de esa manera en clase._

_La mirada de mi gemelo se posa en mí._

_Él lo sabe._

_Sabe que de nuevo estoy pensando en ella._

_Y me lo reprocha._

_Porque ambos sabemos que nada cambiará._

_Aun con la esperanza que nuestro padre tiene, nada cambiará._

_Eso me hace enfadar._

_El profesor me ha reprendido de nuevo. Esta harto de mis distracciones._

_Con resignación me levanto para salir del aula para acatar su mandato. Seguramente recibiré otra detención._

_Debería dejar de distraerme así por ella._

_Al salir del aula, veo a ese precioso rubio con sus amigos._

_Malfoy._

_Como siempre rodeado de muchos alumnos. Todos admirados de estar cerca del hijo de aquel que logró esta paz._

_A papá no le gusta._

_Lo dice a menudo, pero jamás ha dicho la razón._

_Sin embargo a mi me parece adorable._

_Él sabe lo que quiere, aun a sus 11 años. Y será el orgullo de su aristocrático padre._

_Estoy segura._

_-Black –pronuncia. Que egocéntrica es su voz._

_Eso me hace sonreír._

_¿Queda espacio en tu agenda, Malfoy? –pregunto –Creo que aun puedo hacer algo por tus inútiles estudios de Transfiguraciones._

_Él enarca una ceja. Seguramente aprendió ese gesto de su padre, a nadie más le he visto hacer eso._

_-Es posible –responde y se aleja del grupo que le idolatra, para acercarse._

_En realidad eso me alarma. Pero soy muy orgullosa para admitirlo._

_-Mi padre dice que debo ser como tu –pronuncia con disgusto. En realidad yo también me siento disgustada. –Dice que eres la persona ideal para cumplir una promesa..._

_-Dile a tu padre que no soy como mi madre –replico con molestia._

_¿Lo harías?_

_Engreído._

_-Si la persona lo vale..._

_-Yo lo valgo._

_Si. Sin duda ha aprendido muchas cosas de su padre._

_-En ese caso puedes contar con ello –admito al fin y retomo mi camino hacia la sala de detecciones – Sigue creciendo, joven Malfoy... Ya podremos concretar esa promesa._

_-Si._

_Porque ella no volverá... y al fin de cuentas, no hay nadie más que merezca tal respeto, que alguien como yo._

_Ojalá la felicidad no se le termine a mi padre, porque nadie más vendrá a reforzarla._

_Ojalá no se le acabe el amor._

_... ojalá... ella recapacite y regrese con nosotros..._

Fin (línea dos) 

25 de febrero del 2005


	41. Notas finales

Por atención a ustedes, quien se toman tiempo para dejar un poco de sus pensamientos en este espacio cibernético:

**_Notas finales:_**

Draco obtuvo lo que quería, aun cuando esto mató su amor. Buscó una mujer de su status y contrajo matrimonio para tener un heredero... como buen Malfoy... La identidad de la madre no importa... a Draco no le importó del todo, al menos. Todo lo que importa es el niño, así que le platicó de aquella persona que podría hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir una promesa... justo la hija de aquella que arriesgó todo por el propio Draco: Deborah Potter. Así que no es de extrañar que el heredero Malfoy busque a Diana para comprometerla de esa manera. Sin embargo cabe recalcar algo... Diana o Apollo, ninguno hará algo que no quiera hacer... Así que si diana acepta esa promesa será por que así lo quiere.

Deborah jamás volvió... Su arrepentimiento pudo más que el amor que tuvo por Sirius. Muy seguramente ahora vive con criaturas de su misma especie y jamás de acerca a sus cachorros ya que ellos serían capaces de detectar su presencia.

Sirius es feliz con sus hijos. Aunque habría sido mejor con ella.

Reviews

**Amaly Malfoy**: Creo que no tengo nada que reprochar ante tu expresión, pese a que me impactó tanto como a ti. Sin embargo me aferré de la poca madurez que he reunido a lo largo de mi vida para comprender que no podía ocurrir de otra manera. Y debo decir que me siento tranquila. Para mí Harry es una excepción a toda regla... sin embargo fui presa de aquello que torpemente conocemos como "lección"... y pronto me vi atrapada en un mundo que no había planeado, pese a que me satisfizo como no te imaginas.

Creo en el amor, como tu... Lo idolatro y respeto... Soy una cursi irremediable... sin embargo existe eso a lo que conocemos como realidad y me vi envuelta por ella y la seductora personalidad de Draco Malfoy. No lo sé... quizá me equivoque... pero... No pude robarle a Draco esa oportunidad... Ni por amor.

Ahora sé que estás más tranquila... Me lo dejas saber en otro fic. Y debo admitir que eso me deja tranquila también. No sé si quieras leer la idea original, comprenderé si decides por no hacerlo... Pero... creo que ambas hemos saldado nuestras cuentas pendientes al darnos cuenta de lo que una simple decisión puede provocar.

Como sea. Agradezco el apoyo y el valor que te diste para dejar este mensaje. Lo valoro con el respeto que mereces y espero que comprendas más allá del mensaje evidente que se ha limitado a pisotear el amor.

**Cristhie**: Esto que has leído es la línea dos. Desde el capitulo 33 el fic se dividió en dos ramas... en dos finales... tu leíste el dos.

Para ser sincera no pensé en una madre para el hijo de Malfoy. Digo, para mí ella no es importante. De lo que si estoy segura es que no se trató de un embarazo masculino. Ya he leído, tienen su base, así que me parecen respetables, no por ello utilizables.

Quizá quieras leer el final real de esta historia. Pondré el link en mi profile. No presenta un cambio brusco, pero si significativo... y puedo decir que complacerá a muchas. Auque también puedo decir con orgullo que no se trata de un final rosa... La felicidad tiene un costo y quien la desee siempre pagará el precio.

Gracias por leer.

PD. A mi también me encantó Audiel... Creo que, pese a su debilidad, demostró mucha fuerza Malfoy.

**Diabolik**: Le madre de Draco es una insignificancia. Quiero decir, no pensé en alguien especial. Y temo que no habrá continuación... Mis otros fics reclaman atención.

**Asil Black**: Por qué no intentas leerlo de nuevo?.. Es una técnica de lectura recomendada. Si no le entiendes de nuevo, me puedes mandar un fic con tus dudas, no te preocupes. Bueno, pero para este entonces quizá ya lo hallas hecho. Besos.

**Gala Snape**: Creo que eres de las pocas a las que les gustó la muerte de Harry... Yo soy una de ellas, lo admito. Sirius fue feliz con sus bebés, sin embargo si echó de menos a la madre, pero qué se le va a hacer, esa mujer es más necia que una mula. Besos también.

**Duare**: Tu parte cursi será satisfecha, no te preocupes... Y no es cuestión de perfección, simplemente es necesario y lo que tenía planeado desde un principio. Besos.

**Kaguya Tsukino**: La promesa en si, es la que adquiere alguien como Diana con otra persona. Anda, se refiere a que los descendientes de Debbie si saben cumplir con una promesa hasta la última de las consecuencias.

**Murtilla**: Matar a Draco?... no no.. que miedo! En mi profile pondré el link al otro final, por si te interesa. Y la esposa de Draco es una insignificancia XD.

**Ayesha**: No eres vieja. Quizá simplemente te desconcierte tanta frialdad personal (léase, la mia). ¿Aun quieres ver a Remus feliz? Revisa mi profile.

**Misato**: Gracias por leer, por no odiarme (aunque no lo hagas) y te invito a leer la parte original. Besos.

**Shakia Yananna**: Espero que cuando te recuperes del shok pienses un poco más lo que vas a hacer. Especialmente por que aun tengo mucho que escribir.

Si hay otro final, revisa mi profile. Y es a lo que se refiere la línea original, tu leíste la línea dos (final dos). La afortunada es una simple mujer sin identidad, lo importante es el bebe.

**Youko Gingitsune**: Jamas se me habría ocurrido que Harry se filtrada en su cuerpo, a lo mucho pensé en hacer un extra en que Harry llegara con Snape, pero no me ilusionó mucho la idea. Gracias por recomendarme los fics... Nada mas se te olvidó que mi ingles es tan patético como mi francés... Oh, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy abusando de alguien XD

**Devil Lady Hitokiri**: Si, Malfoy se casó y tuvo un hijo... y en cierta manera fue quien salió ganando. Por un lado puede parecer absolutamente egoísta... y lo es, pero no niega el amor, pese a que no lo aceptó. El 34 de la línea original esta publicado ya... se irá paso a paso y perderá algunas sorpresas, pero me parece necesaria (al menos para mi).

**Lilith Mekare**: Muchas gracias por leer. No importa que no hallas dejado mensajito (bueno si, pero nah), al final te diste tiempo para ello. Ojala sepa de ti en próximas ocasiones. Besos.

**Isobo**: Sip... a partir del capitulo 34 hay dos finales. En ff se colocó uno y otro será puesto en katsuai, donde se verá un final relativamente diferente. Puedo decir con seguridad que no llorarán... digo, no por ella, así que tus lágrimas estarán en su lugar. El caso de Deborah es especial aquí (y allá) si hubiese intervenido para que Draco cambiara de opinión, habría conservado algo "falso"... algo que Draco en realidad jamás "quiso hacer". Lo del hermano es simplemente cierto, pese a estar bajo el influjo de un imperios, no se le justifica.

La promesa no se ha hecho en sí, pero sería en estas sencillas palabras. Comprometer a Diana Black para proteger y cuidar a Malfoy Jr hasta la última de las consecuencias.

**Akasha Snape**: Muchas gracias. Imagino que el próxima será menos crudo habiendo leído este, así que estaré tranquila. Busca el lik en el profile, gracias.

**Velia**: Es Draco Malfoy al final de cuentas... aquel que haría cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quería.. y, lamentablemente, en esta línea solo quería poder. Oh, Harry no muere engañado... sabe perfectamente lo que Draco planeó... Y... lamento decir que el amor de Harry si alcanzó para estar feliz por ser un escalón más para la felicidad de Draco. Después es lo que Harry quiso siempre, que la persona que amaba fuera feliz a cualquier precio.

Diana es especial... Sin embargo no creo que tenga mucha oportunidad, ya que no planeo extender nada... no en esta historia... Mil gracias por tu tiempo. Besos.

**Shana**: Muy seguramente Draco llega a tener ese tipo de recuerdos que le duelen... Todo aquello que amó ya no existe... Sin embargo su mundo le llenará lo suficiente para que no tenga tiempo para recordar.

**Mika Nanoe**: Ya veo, vaya que lo leíste rápido. No tienes que preocuparte por no haber dejado mensaje... muchos no lo hacen y no pasa nada, sin embargo agradezco esto n.n . mil besos.

**Nocrala**: Eres mi víctima más reciente. Besos.

**Juno Malfoy**: Si, ahí tenemos el final de la historia. Espero que no me mates cuando ya este el otro final... "Akiko Koori muerta por su beta"... brrrr...No tenía conocimiento de esos 2 años y ahora que lo pienso ha sido una extraña terapia la que he ido llevando a medida que los personajes se desenvolvieron en el mundo que mi mentecilla creó para ellos.

Diana tiene mucho de su mama, sin embargo no la creo capaz de cometer los mismos errores, si es que Debbie cometió algún error realmente. Y a mi tampoco me gustaría ver el mundo de la nueva generación desarrollado... no por que tendría que hacerlo yo (lo que sería desgastante), más bien es un mundo absolutamente fuera de lo que conozco y absolutamente mío.

Draco fue mi carta de triunfo... tan temerario hasta la última de las consecuencias. Muy seguramente se condenó, pero es un condenado absolutamente satisfecho.

Debbie es mi amor absoluto... Ella y su humanidad negada... Ella y su amor inalcanzable... Sus dos amores y su orgullo que no le permitió entregarse a nadie. Mi pequeña Debbie y su eterno arrepentimiento.

P.D. No tienes varita, así que no temo XD.

**Julia Sakura**: Que bueno que leíste las historias pasadas. De otra manera no habrías entendido ciertos datos. Lo de las pistas me halaga, en serio... Había dejado ciertos datos regados, pero no todos los pillaban, así que me resigné a la cruda sorpresa que se darían. Bueno, al final parece que todo quedó claro, así que mi misión ha llegado a su (medio) final. Besos.

**Akasha Snape**: Si lo analizas Draco es capaz de cualquier cosa o.o

Besos a todos.


End file.
